Harry Potter - Three to Backstep
by Sinyk
Summary: YATTFF - A blend of the Reptilia28 and CoastalFirebird time travel challenges; Harry, Hermione and Daphne Greengrass die during the final battle and are sent back in time to set things back on track. AD/MW/RW/GW!bash. Rated M for themes and language. AU!world OOC!chars. Expect 450k words.
1. Backstepped

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!

**Author Note (A/N)**: Alright, you 'nag-merchants'! You've been begging and pleading for me to release another story. The reason for the delay is not that I didn't want to release one, its that I've got a few on the go and I'm having 'bogged down' issues with them. This one is one that I managed to force through the sludge to get finished. I'll be trying to release a chapter _twice_ per week until all fifty finally see the light of day.

Hopefully by then the next story will be ready to go. So, there shouldn't be a break as long as this one between postings.

* * *

><p>I've decided to write a story that <em>combines<em> the challenges of **Reptilia28** and **CoastalFirebird** into one story. Here are the two challenges:

_**CHALLENGE:**_

_Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on verbatim_

_**STORYLINE:**_

_*** **__Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.  
><strong>* <strong>__Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.  
><strong>* <strong>__When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soul mate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soul mate part.  
><strong>* <strong>__Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.  
><strong>* <strong>__Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired._

_**REQUIREMENTS:**_

_*** **__Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.  
><strong>* <strong>__The memory keeping contract must be included.  
><strong>* <strong>__Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soul mate turns up in his rant.  
><strong>* <strong>__Obviously, must be H/Hr.  
><strong>* <strong>__Have fun._

_**OPTIONAL:**_

_*** **__Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises_

_**CHALLENGE:**_

_Challenge issued by "CoastalFirebird"_

_**STORYLINE:**_

_*** **__Harry has to have died before his time it can be anywhere between books 5-7  
><strong>* <strong>__His Grim Reaper will give him one last chance to make things right. What he was supposed to do is this:  
>1. Kill Voldemort<br>2. Save Sirius (Meaning he does not die)  
>3. Fall in love with Daphne Greengrass<br>4. And save as many students as he can, except for a main character of your choosing i.e.: Cedric.  
><strong>* <strong>__His soul mate is Daphne Greengrass and Ginny was dosing him with love potion, and her with repulsion. How this is achieved is up to you (use of Dobby or another elf is okay).  
><strong>* <strong>__Lastly emancipate himself from the Dursley's before the start of sixth year_

_**OPTIONAL:**_

_*** **__You may do with Ron what you will, but Hermione must remain his friend.  
><strong>* <strong>__Dumbles is at your disposal to be good or flat out debauched._

* * *

><p>Chapter One - Backstepped<p>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

"_Avada Kedavra!_" came the cry of the snake-faced bastard, Tom Marvolo Riddle; aka Lord Voldemort.

The green beam made a whooshing sound as it beared down on him - Harry Potter; aka The-Boy-Who-Lived; The Chosen One; Fate's Spittoon.

He was the last horcrux, the last of Riddle's soul anchors. Now, anyone would be able to kill the mongrel.

The war had not gone well for the forces of the 'Light'. One of the previous Ministers - how many back now? Two? - refused to believe Harry when, on the night of the third task of the Goblet of Fire, Voldemort had been fully resurrected. That incompetent fool had allowed Riddle to build his forces in secret. He gave the snake-faced bastard time to consolidate his forces; send emissaries to the giants; free about a dozen of his closest followers from Azkaban, and see it blamed on Sirius Black; draw the dementors back to his side; and kill, or have killed, a fair few important people.

Finally, the Minister, himself, saw Riddle in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic; saw him duel Dumbledore. Only _then_ did the incompetent fool acknowledge that Voldemort had 'come back'. Of course, the fool very quickly got his arse well and truly fired by a very incensed populace and Wizengamot. That same event also saw Dumbledore returned to the positions of Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

But, it was too late; Riddle had already had enough time to consolidate. A month later saw the Head of the DMLE assassinated; along with her niece, Susan Bones; and Emmaline Vance, one of the nice members of the Order of the Phoenix. The then _new_ Minister, Scrimgeour, wasn't much of an improvement on his predecessor. He only lasted about fourteen months. By then, Dumbledore was already dead. Only a couple of months earlier the old man caught a Killing Curse to the chest, which saw him launched backwards off the top of the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. But, he was dying anyway; victim to a withering curse placed on one of Riddle's horcruxes.

Of course, with Dumbledore out of the way, Riddle almost immediately - less than two months later - waltzed right in and took over the Ministry. And placed his own 'man' in as Minister. That's when the real killings began. Muggleborns and so-called blood traitors were rounded up and placed into 'camps' - just another name for a killing field.

Harry - together with his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley - were already on the run; and on a mission. They were looking for Riddle's soul anchors. But, it was going too slow for the red-headed prat, Ron Weasley. He clearly thought they'd have it wrapped up in a couple of months; easy-peasy. It wasn't. They'd only found the locket horcrux by that time. They'd managed to literally snatch it off the neck of that foul toad, Umbridge within the Ministry; and make their escape.

So, Ron up and quit on them late October. Piker! And, his problem? Even though he claimed it was because he didn't think they were finding the horcruxes fast enough; it was really because he was hungry. Oh - boo hoo!

Though disappointed in their so-called friend, Harry and Hermione were somewhat relieved he'd gone. By leaving he'd allowed them to start properly thinking about the task before them. They started to figure out just what the horcruxes were, and where they'd probably be found. Both were thinking a lot clearer while the prat was gone. And both became much closer as a couple.

However, the prat managed to find them again the day after Christmas, Boxing Day. That was the day Harry found the Sword of Gryffindor waiting for them in a deep pond. It was the middle of winter, in the middle of the night, and Harry stripped down to his underwear and went in and got it. Peculiarly, Ron turned up at that exact moment and pulled an almost unconscious Harry, still holding the sword, out of the pond.

Very soon after that, Harry and Hermione's relationship seemed to just drift apart again. Harry, again, started thinking of Ron's sister, Ginny, as the love of his life; as Hermione started to think the same about Ron.

Slowly, but surely, the trio managed to find the rest of the horcruxes. The last was only a few hours earlier; the lost diadem of Ravenclaw in the Room of Requirement, which Luna helped them find.

By then, of course, Voldemort had managed to breach the wards around Hogwarts; and led his Death Eaters in battle with the remaining populace of the school.

Then, Riddle called a cease fire. He called on Harry, directly.

Mere moments later, a sobbing Ron approached him and told him that Hermione was dead; cut down by a killing curse.

With the horcruxes gone, Harry knew immediately what he had to do. He had to go and face Riddle. He had to meet him in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, where the acromantulans once nested.

He walked out the main doors of the castle, moments later. He didn't look back; he should have. He'd have seen a smiling Ron Weasley, if he did.

He passed bodies of the fallen - students, staff and Death Eaters alike - and walked into the Forest. There, he paused a moment to activate the resurrection stone and talk to his perished loved ones. It was then he learned both Remus and Tonks had perished in the battle. He wondered why Hermione did not join them. He forgot to ask. Actually, there were a great many questions he _should_ have asked.

That's when he simply walked into the clearing where Riddle had collected his inner core of Death Eaters and awaited him. A few moments later, he was hit with the curse. And felt his life leave him as his body fell to the ground.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

"Get up, you idiot!" snarled a man's voice.

Harry lay there wondering why he wasn't dead. But, he wasn't lying on the dirt ground of the Forbidden Forest, either; he was lying on a rug or carpet of some soft weave.

Blinking his eyes open, he was looking across the surface of a pale blue plush wool carpet. It actually felt quite comfortable.

"Harry James!" snapped the voice. "Get on your feet!" The voice seemed to come from behind him.

Harry rolled over onto his front and rose to his knees. He looked around to where the voice came from and saw a somewhat young Caucasian man with dark blonde hair wearing a plain white robe with silk highlights, scowling back at him.

"Errr - wh-where am I?" he asked, completely confused. "Aren't I dead?"

"Yes - and, no," said the man. "Get up and follow me." And the man started to walk away from him.

Quickly, Harry rose the rest of the way to his feet. He looked around for his wand and - feeling his face first - his glasses. Frowning, he realised he could actually see quite clearly without them.

"Harry James! Come on!" the man called back, waiting in a doorway.

Not being able to find either his wand or glasses, Harry dusted his hands off and looked down to see he, too, was wearing a white robe. And his feet were bare.

"Yes, you look pretty," snarked the man. "Now, come on. We've got work to do; thanks to you."

Harry looked up and walked towards the man, following him out the door.

"Errr," said Harry. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, and no," said the man, as Harry followed him down a long hallway, with doors evenly spaced down both sides. "I've chosen to look like an American movie and television actor by the name of John Die... or something. He's played roles such as an angel on American television. It's supposed to make people feel easier about me... calmer."

Finally, coming to an almost stop at one of the doors, 'John' opened it and walked in. Harry followed. With a flick of his hand, the man closed the door. "To make it easier for you, you can call me John, if you like." Then, he gestured to one of the three white office chairs facing a desk. "Sit there," he said as he walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down in the white office chair, while Harry sat in the middle chair of the three.

In the middle of a desk blotter in front of where John sat, was a large manila folder. John flicked it open with a scowl.

"Where am I?" asked Harry. "What's going on?"

Looking up, John sighed. "We go through this every time, Harry James. It's become quite annoying having to repeat myself to you over and over again."

"Pardon?" asked Harry. "I've never met you before in my life!"

"No, you've met me in your afterlife," said John. "Now, listen and don't interrupt," he said, before Harry could do exactly that.

Making a waving gesture around, John said, "This place is known as Judgement. The closest analogy you could call it is 'The Pearly Gates'. Except, I'm not the angel Peter."

He waited to see the expression of understanding pass on Harry's face before he continued, "Now. There are far too many souls passing through here for Peter to check each one off in the book. So, he's appointed others to do the background work for him. I'm one of those. I'm your Grim Reaper. And my job is on the line because of you. You keep dying when you're not _supposed_ to."

Startled, Harry stuttered and asked, "M-my _what?_"

"Your Grim Reaper," replied John. "It's been my job to make sure you get processed through Judgement when the Fates - Clotho, the spinner; Lachesis, the allotter; and Atropos, the unturnable - deem your life at an end. They're also known as the Moirai, the Parcae, Sudice, Sudičky..." With an irritable wave-off, John said, "Never mind; it isn't important.

"What it means is that each person has a destiny. Some aren't that big. And for some it could just be to live a few minutes after birth. But, there's a few - of which you're one - who have a _huge_ destiny to face; or meet. Understand, so far?"

Harry just nodded, still mainly confused.

"Right," said John. "The Fates had big plans for you. You were supposed to be born; lose your parents when you were fifteen months old... that's the sort of thing that happens to those with big destinies... become known as The-Boy-Who-Lived to the wizarding world; be raised by your godfather; be trained by him, Remus John Lupin and Albus Wulfric Dumbledore; have it discovered you're one of the most powerful wizards, magically, in the wizarding world; meet one of your soul mates of a pair of girls in your year at Hogwarts; be emancipated..."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Harry, interrupting. "What do you mean 'soul mates'?"

With a sigh, John muttered, "Every time, you ask that. I guess I should expect it, by now." Muttering under his breath something about hormonal teenagers, John flicked through a couple of pages in his file and, in a somewhat clearer voice, said, "A Daphne Anna Greengrass and some Granger girl..."

"Hermione?" squeaked Harry.

"Yes," said John. "A Hermione Jean Granger." He looked back at Harry and said, "I believe you know them both."

Harry just nodded; not knowing what else to say, considering how stunned he was. He remembered Daphne Greengrass as being a very attractive platinum haired blonde Slytherin with 'runway model' looks.

"Right," said John. "Now, stop interrupting or I'll gag you." Harry looked both a little sheepish and affronted at the rebuke.

John continued, "... be emancipated as a result of your name coming out of the Goblet of Fire; win the tournament; be present for the resurrection of one Tom Marvolo Riddle in the graveyard at Little Hangleton; significantly wound him in the process, sending him running away in shock that you'd actually hurt him; capture Pettigrew; announce the resurrection of _part_ of the soul of Tom Marvolo; hunt him down and kill him... yes, we're advocating for that... earn and demand your family name being elevated to an inheritable seat on the Wizengamot status; _then_ go find the horcruxes and destroy them, with the help of the goblins; marry your choice of the two girls; have lots of kids together; run roughshod over the Wizengamot to get the bigoted laws renounced, stripped, whatever; and live until you're old enough to at least meet your great grandchildren; at which time you would be granted admission into the Celestial Kingdom. Got all that?"

"Errr," said Harry, suffering information overload. "Umm... no?... It's confusing."

With a wave off gesture, John said, "Don't worry about it; you will have the information you need when you go back.

"Now..." said John, before Harry interrupted him again.

"Go back?" asked Harry, still stunned. "What do you mean, 'go back'?"

"In a minute," said John, acting a little exasperated. "Let me get through this."

He rustled his papers about a bit and said, "This is what actually happened... and, you'll want to listen to this without interrupting, because there's a lot you don't know."

Harry just nodded.

With a grunt of acknowledgement, John explained, "Themis, the Goddess of Prophecy... amongst other things... gave Sybill Patricia Trelawney a prophecy to be uttered in front of that idiot, Albus Wulfric. With the prophecy, after your parents were killed, Albus Wulfric was supposed to see you safely to your godfather, Sirius Orion. Then he, Sirius Orion and Remus John... plus others they would eventually bring in... were supposed to work to prepare you to do well in Hogwarts, and give you enough knowledge to hurt Tom Marvolo at the graveyard in Little Hangleton. That would be the first blow that would make that silly Riddle boy fear you.

"Instead, Albus Wulfric took you to live with the _last_ people you should have ever gone to... the Dursley family. There, because you were poorly nourished and treated, it led to your magic being damaged. Not a lot; but enough to make a difference. He didn't know your magical self would be harmed, but he _did_ know you'd come into the magical world and look up to him as a grandfather figure, instead of the teacher he _should_ have been.

"Next, his whole 'learn to forgive' philosophy stems from his fear that it was _he_ who killed his sister. It wasn't. But his 'learn to forgive' philosophy is more him asking others, _including_ his sister, to forgive him for killing her. It's messed him up; and the Fates didn't think it would have that big of an effect on the man. And helping you reach your destiny was supposed to assuage his guilt and let him think he's atoned himself. So, that one's on us.

"It's _that_ philosophy," John almost snarled, jabbing his index finger down on the papers before him, "that's led to the huge rift between Slytherin and the other houses, especially Gryffindor. It's also led to so many joining Tom Marvolo's little army, when they never would have done so _if_ they'd been properly punished for their infractions while at Hogwarts. They'd have learned there were consequences to their actions."

With a sigh, John sat back and rubbed his temples for a moment. He said, "But, that's not your problem to fix. The thing you have to do... no matter how hard it is... is let him die when the time comes. You are _not_ to interfere as that is his time."

"_What?_" asked Harry shocked. "But... aren't I _already_ dead? And so's _he!_"

"We'll get to that in a minute," said John. "Further, if you do interfere and he doesn't die; he will be a thorn in your political side until he'd otherwise pass on about fifty years later. If that happens you'll be facing yet another so-called dark lord and, again, die before your time.

"Now we come to the other problem children that interfered in your destiny... Molly Jillian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"But," stuttered Harry. "Ginny's..."

"Shush!" said John. "Let me finish; _then_ you'll have time for questions." Once he saw Harry had calmed down and nodded, he continued. "Ginevra Molly grew up listening to her mother read her bedtime stories about Harry Potter. From a very young age, her mother basically _indoctrinated_ the poor girl into believing she would, one day, marry Harry Potter. That was her plan.

"That _termagant_, Molly Jillian, was raised a Prewett. And, the Prewett's had money. It was nothing compared to the Potter fortune, but it was _more_ than enough to leave them wanting nothing. As a student at Hogwarts she set her sights on one Arthur Septimus Weasley, thinking his connections with the Black family through his mother would see her well taken care of. So, she dosed the poor young man with a love potion to... ensnare him.

"Her problem was that Arthur Septimus wasn't as ambitious as she thought he would be. He's quite happy making a modest living as a minor Office Head within the Ministry in their Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Part of that is because of the love potions she keeps dosing him with. So, the Weasley's, while an otherwise loving family, are quite poor in comparison to others even though they're actually considered middle class. And, for Molly, this just won't do.

"She had hoped to get the whole family to aid her in seeing young Ginevra Molly ensnare you. However, Arthur Septimus is too honest a man to be involved in something like that; William Arthur loves his little sister, and would do just about anything for her, but believes in working hard and honestly to get what you want; Charles Septimus is only interested in his dragons; Percival Ignatius is too law abiding for her; and the twins, Frederic George and George Frederic, follow in the footsteps of their big brother, William Arthur – except they're a lot less serious. The only two who would aid her in her quest are her daughter and her youngest son, Ronald Bilius.

"Ronald Bilius, like her, is jealous of what others have. His problem is, he doesn't hide it anywhere _near_ as well. He's also lazy, a bigot, and expects everything to be handed to him on a silver platter due to him being a pureblood. And you, young man, should have dropped him as a friend when you truly saw it for the first time. That was, if I remember correctly, when your godfather sent you your Firebolt broom. On top of that, your true male friend was someone you basically ignored for your whole time at Hogwarts... Neville Francis Longbottom."

Harry nodded, dropping his head; sad to have to agree.

"However, everything started well before that," said John. "You just didn't see it. And you _should_ have."

Harry looked up again and frowned.

"Think about it, Harry James," said John. "Your first trip on the Express, and the Weasleys are outside the barrier. Molly Jillian is practically shouting out, 'What's the platform, dear? Nine and three quarters? All these muggles!'"

Harry almost laughed at the impressive impersonation of Molly Weasley; until he saw the expression on John's face. He then thought about what he'd said and frowned.

"I see you're getting it, now," said John, noticing his client's expression. "The woman went to Hogwarts for seven years, herself. She's then been seeing children off on the Express, and picking them up again, thrice a year, for ten years; the summer holidays, the Christmas holidays, and the Easter holidays. That's _one hundred and two_ previous times she's likely been to the platform. Taking Ronald Bilius for his first trip was her one hundred and third. Either she's going senile... and we know she's not... or she had an ulterior motive. She did, and that ulterior motive was _you_."

"She was waiting for me... _baiting_ me," muttered Harry. "And I fell for it."

With a nod, John said, "She was waiting for you to hear her and seek her out. That then led to a quick introduction to the Weasley family. That led to you meeting Ronald Bilius and Ginevra Molly for the first time. Understand, now?"

Harry again frowned and dropped his chin.

"Next, you also knew Molly Jillian admitted to using love potion to first snare Arthur Septimus. Is it so great a stretch to think she'd do the same with you?" asked John, watching the expressions pass over his client's face.

"What she did was much more than that, though. Potions Queen Molly Jillian did not want to leave anything to chance. She brewed a loyalty potion for you keyed to Ronald Bilius and instructed Ronald Bilius to start dosing you from the very first day. When Ronald Bilius _finally_ reported to her that you had formed a friendship with your Hermione Jean, based on the events of that first Halloween at the castle, she instructed the boy to make sure you wouldn't get close to one another... _that_ way. She was absolutely furious with him that he didn't report it to her immediately, instead of waiting to mention it to her just before Christmas. _And_, to top it off, he was to make sure you wouldn't get close to any _other_ girl, either. The problem for Ronald Bilius is that... when he tried to drive a wedge between you two... it pretty much backfired on him. He was too late.

"At that point it looked like you were finally going to get out from under the influence of Weasley potions. We here, in Grim Reaper HQ, were ecstatic. However, Ronald Bilius... again under instructions from his mother... hit you with an extra strong loyalty potion, and you accepted him back as a friend. And, again, we were disappointed.

"Then, once you started paying a lot of attention to other girls late in your third year... and they were just as obvious in their attentions towards you... Molly Jillian knew she had to pull her cauldron out again. She also used the opportunity to start looking after _Ronald Bilius's_ future, because the boy was doing the right thing by Ginevra Molly... surprising as _that_ is. She started at the Burrow the summer between your third and fourth years. That's when she began collecting hairs from you and Hermione Jean, both.

"She began lightly dosing Hermione with a love potion keyed to Ronald Bilius, dosing Ronald Bilius with a love potion keyed to Hermione, and dosing _you_ with a love potion keyed to Ginevra Molly. She also brewed a generic repulsion potion keyed to you and Hermione both, in case either of you started to receive advances from any others. And Ginevra Molly was then running around dosing the three of you with the love potions; and a few others... including Daphne Anna Greengrass and Cho Tse Chang... with repulsion potions.

"So, by the start of fourth year, she's had you on a loyalty potion keyed to Ronald Bilius for the past three years, just started you on a love potion keyed to Ginevra Molly, and a repulsion potion keyed to two other girls, of which one is your other soul mate. It's a wonder she hadn't turned your brain to mush. As it was, the loyalty and love potions were confuzzling your thinking to such a point it's surprising Tom Marvolo didn't manage to kill you the night of the third task, more than once.

"When you went on the horcrux hunt, on his mother's direct orders by way of a rune-based compulsion charm, he took along with him potions for the two of you. But, he only had enough for just over two months. When he ran out, he panicked. He fled, claiming he needed to find food, intent on heading back to the Burrow to get more. When he finally tracked down Molly Jillian, she already had the potions waiting for him. But, when he returned to the campsite, you were both already gone.

"He finally figured out how to use the deluminator left to him by Albus Wulfric to find you just before Christmas. But, holds off so he can enjoy a Christmas feast at William Arthur and Fleur Marie's cottage. The day after Christmas he finds you both, and starts dosing you again.

"Then there's his last mind alteration of you. When you came upon him, this evening, in the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts, he told you Hermione Jean had been killed."

Harry frowned and sadly nodded.

"He lied," said John, almost as a snarl.

"Wh-_what?!_" exclaimed Harry.

"He lied," snarled John. "She was very _much_ alive. He suspected she'd want to go after you when you went into the Forest. He was right; she would have. So he stunned her, bound her, and stuffed her into the back of a broom closet under a notice-me-not charm.

"When he met you in the Entrance Hall, he told you she was dead and then hit you with a compulsion charm to go out into the forest and attack Tom Marvolo. His idea, not his mother's, was to get you out of the way so he could then play the loving friend and 'be there for' Hermione Jean in her grief for you.

"Unknowingly, he completely derailed Molly Jillian's plans for you and Ginevra Molly. And Molly Jillian almost completely upset the plans of Albus Wulfric by messing with your thinking. But, worse for them, they completely upset Fates' plan for you, Hermione Jean and Daphne Anna. And Peter's not happy with them... or with me."

"I," tried Harry. "Sorry. I... I don't understand."

"Who? Peter?" asked John, before waving it off. "Of _course_, Peter. You basically ask the same every time we meet."

"That I don't get," said Harry. "I _know_ I've not met you before. A-at least, I don't _think_ I have..."

"Yeah, well," started John, with a scowl. "This is why I'm so, so upset with you... _and_ Albus Wulfric... _and_ Molly Jillian... _and_ Ginevra Molly... _and_ Ronald Bilius."

Leaning forward in his chair, again, John tapped the file open in front of him. "You and I have already met before. Five times, to be exact. And this is the sixth."

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

"You... young man... have already had five UDEs. This is your sixth," said John. "The next one is permanent. There's a reason seven is considered a magical number."

"I... still don't understand," said Harry, completely confused. "I've died five times, already? Is that what you're saying?"

With a nod, John firmly said, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"When?" asked Harry, trying to puzzle it out.

John flipped the file to a different page. "Your first UDE... that's an Unauthorised Death Event, by the way... was on the 25th of December 1987 when you were seven years old. It was Christmas Day. Your cousin tripped you on the stairs as a, sort of, Christmas present for himself. You fell face first down the stairs and broke your neck. At least it was near instant. We only had to backstep you an hour for that one. That's code here for send you back in time and reinsert you.

"Your second UDE was on the 4th of June 1992, when you went down after the Philosopher's Stone. Ronald Bilius forgot he was playing with real people on that giant chessboard and got you killed by one of the opposing chess pieces. A mace to the head ruined your day... and mine. That was a three hour backstep.

"Your third UDE was on the 29th of May 1993, when you were fighting the basilisk. You looked it in the eye before the phoenix pecked them out. That was a two-hour backstep.

"Your fourth UDE was on the 6th of November 1993, when you fell off your broom due to the dementor attack during your Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. That was a one hour backstep.

"Your fifth UDE was on the 24th of June 1995, when Tom Marvolo did actually manage to kill you at the graveyard in Little Hangleton. That was also a one hour backstep.

"And you already know what you did in this UDE."

"But... how come I don't remember you?" asked Harry.

"We wipe your memories before backstepping you. That is, sending you back to an earlier time and fiddling with people's thoughts so things turn out a little differently. Differently enough that what got you killed doesn't get you killed again."

"And that's what you're going to do this time?" asked Harry, a little worried.

With a firm voice, John replied, "No. But, that's one of the last things we'll talk about. Do you have any other questions before I get to that?"

Thinking furiously, Harry asked, "Back to these soul mates..."

With a wave-off gesture, John said, "That's part of what we're going to do this time. Next?"

With an irritated sigh, Harry next asked, "What about me being rich?"

"That one I can answer right now," replied John. "Did it not occur to you to wonder why the vault your funds are in at Gringotts is referred to as your _trust_ vault?"

"No," replied Harry, again a little confused. "No, I..." And then it looked like Harry understood.

"It was referred to as that because it was one of three," said John. "The trust vault was your spending money until you reached your majority; or, you were emancipated earlier. At that time, your trust vault would be merged with one of the other two vaults. One is the liquid assets... money... and business, property and investment deeds. The other is the heirloom vault... jewellery, paintings, weaponry, and stuff like that.

"When you go back... and you _are_ going back, by the way... _as soon as possible_ after your name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, you are to report yourself to the goblins and have your emancipation declared and documented. Organise it in advance, though."

Harry asked, "Ron's not my friend and Ginny's not my soul mate?"

"Definitely not on either count," John replied firmly. "And, when you go get your emancipation through the goblins, you'll be able to don the Head of House ring for House Potter. It'll add to the protections from someone spiking you with potions."

Thinking a bit more, Harry asked, "I never asked him at the time; but, how did Ron find us with the deluminator?"

"Ha!" said John. "Now that your mind's free of those potions, you're starting to think things through again. Very good! As you should remember, Albus Wulfric gave Ronald Bilius that deluminator as a bequeathment to the boy upon his death. It was one of the little doodads Albus Wulfric was using to keep an eye on you. It had a combined point-me charm and distance charm built into it. And Ronald Bilius figured it out. Thus showing he isn't the idiot he likes to portray to others."

"And why do you call Dumbledore 'Albus Wulfric' when his name's 'Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore'?" asked Harry.

"No; it's Albus _Percival_ Wulfric Bri..." John started to correct before he gave an annoyed wave-off gesture. "Two reasons," he replied, holding up two fingers of the same hand. "Up here, only given names are used; and the names Percival and Brian aren't actually part of his name. Albus Wulfric added them, himself, to make him seem more important."

Harry just snorted at hearing that. 'Figures,' he thought. Thinking a bit more, he said, "Alright, I suppose this is the time you tell me how I'm supposed to fix this mess. That _is_ why you're telling me all this, isn't it?"

With a smile, John slowly said, "Very good. You're starting to think things through, now." Giving Harry another look, he said, "If you have no other questions..?"

Giving a frown and a headshake, Harry replied, "Not at this time, no. I suppose I'll have to hear what you're _not_ yet telling me to determine if I have any more."

With another smile and slow head nod, John said, "Yes. Well. As I've already said, we're sending you back. But..." he said, holding a finger up to forestall anything Harry might say, "... Because you've already had six UDEs, we're sending you back with your memories intact. _And_, we're backstepping you a great deal further than just a few hours."

"To when?" asked Harry, frowning.

"To the morning of the day you returned to Hogwarts on the Express for your fourth year; the 1st of September 1994," replied John.

Harry looked at him in shock. "That's one mighty big jump back in time," he said.

With a firm nod, John said, "It is. However, this has been authorised by the big guy, himself. Plus, we're also making a few other changes, this time. They're important."

"Like?" Harry slowly asked.

"Like; we're upgrading your soul mate status with Hermione Jean and Daphne Anna to soul bond for them both. We're giving y..."

"Wait!" interrupted Harry. "Soul mate; soul bond. What do those mean?"

With an irritated mutter about teenagers, John replied, "There are various levels of relationships for souls. The first relationship is 'soul acquaintance'. This means, if you meet the other, you're on passing terms with one another. But, they'd not be friends, unless pushed to that level. The second relationship is 'soul friends'. Your souls are in tune enough that you and the other can easily form a long term friendship. You and Neville Francis, you and Luna Celeste, for examples. Then comes 'soul mate'. Soul mates can easily fall in love with one another, marry and have a very happy life together. But they really don't have to, and won't be worse off if they don't. Everyone has quite a few soul mates running around on the planet near their own age.

"The second from the top is 'soul bond'. These are people who are so in tune with one another they're stronger, together, than apart. Their souls, effectively, _link_ together. For magicals, when soul bonds form, the people involved become impervious to any sort of spell, potion or other means to break them apart. If it's an attempted spell, it'll just slide right off. If it's a mind-altering potion, the person who consumes it will be violently ill from it..."

"_How_ ill?" asked Harry, jumping in.

"Ever heard of the term 'projectile vomiting'?" asked John, as he smiled back.

"Ewww," Harry shuddered.

"Well," said John. "That only happens, of course, if the potion is only in your stomach, at that time. If it's already passed through your stomach and been absorbed, there's no projectile vomiting; but, there is a short period of pain as the potion in your system is neutralised. Of course, that second one can only occur if the potion is in your system when you initiate the soul bond; as it won't reach beyond your stomach once the bond is established."

Continuing with a smile, John said, "A soul bond can only be... interrupted... by the death of one of those involved. Once both... or, in this case, more... pass through The Pearly Gates, the soul bond reforms.

"The upper relationship is 'soul _bound_'. Those involved in a soul bound relationship find their souls; not linked, but _shared_ between each other. They're even able to communicate telepathically. For magicals, they can even share magic. However, if _one_ of the party dies, they both... or all... die. That way, they pass through The Pearly Gates, together. The terms 'soul b_ond_' and 'soul _bound_' are often confused with one another.

"Now, stop interrupting; and, I'll probably be answering the rest of your questions as I talk," he said and waited until he knew Harry would comply. "One of the reasons your relationship with both has been elevated from soul mate to soul bond is because of, for a start, those protections from spells, potions and the like. The second is because it allows us the opportunity to send Hermione Jean and Daphne Anna back with you..."

"Hermione and Miss Green... sorry, Daphne are dead, too?" asked a shocked Harry.

"Yes; now, _stop_ _interrupting_!" said John, before glaring back at the young man sitting before him. "Hermione Jean, once Ronald Bilius revived her and told her you'd died, ran screaming straight at Tom Marvolo casting curses as she went before Ronald Bilius could stop her. She managed to wound him quite significantly before he killed her. Daphne Anna has her own story to tell. It will be up to her when, and how, she tells you about the manner of her death. Her own Grim Reaper is talking to her about that.

"Now... they, too, will be returning with their memories intact. They, too, will be bound by the contract I'm soon about to have you sign. Elevating your relationships with them to a soul bond allows me... us... to do this. And, you're going to need help. Hermione Jean gives you book smarts, and the ability to think outside of the box; and Daphne Anna... as well as being very smart in her own right... gives you knowledge of wizarding law, traditions, et cetera; and access to people who can be a great help to the three of you.

"Next, all three of you will be given what you wizards and witches call Occlumency shields. Daphne Anna already has them, but her current ones are not anywhere _near_ what we're about to boost them to.

"Third, the soul fragment that was wedged behind your scar is _gone_. You lose the 'bonus' life because of it, but it'll now no longer cause you great pain when another part of Tom Marvolo's fractured soul is anywhere near you. That should make what you do in the graveyard a lot easier to accomplish. You no longer need it to check for horcruxes because you already know what and where they all are."

"Thank you," said Harry, very grateful for _that_ particular burden to have been lifted.

"You're welcome," said John. "Fourth; part of the contract I'm having you sign a non-disclosure clause. It deals with what you know of what happens in the future. To help you _not_ disclose anything of that nature, you'll simply not be able to tell anyone without us releasing you to do so. So, anyone who tries to force the information from you... whether it be by potions such as Veritaserum, or by spell such as the _Imperius_ curse, or by magical oath or vow... the knowledge is protected. And that includes from Albus Wulfric and Severus Tobias.

"So, on to your tasks," said John. "You _cannot_ do anything about Ronald Bilius or Ginevra Molly, right away. That has to wait until you catch them out. Your opportunity to cut ties with Ronald Bilius occurs, at the latest, after your name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, and he then accuses you of putting your name in the Goblet and not telling him. As for Ginevra Molly, just keep treating her as 'Ron's little sister' and don't let her get close to you.

"However," said John with a smile. "I think your so-called friendship with both will come to a quick and crashing halt if you kiss Daphne Anna right in front of them both.

"Next, you're not allowed to interfere with what Bartemius Junior... Barty Crouch Junior... is doing while he's at the school. His part _must_ play out so that you end up in the graveyard. I know that's going to be hard for you to do. But, you need to... as they say... suck it up. However, immediately after his part in the third task is done, 'out' him. Do not leave with him when you return to the school.

"Third, immediately after your name comes out of the Goblet, stand in place and give oath that you did not place your name in the Goblet, nor did you ask or require anyone else to do it for you. Do not say you don't know who did it; because, of course, you do."

"Fourth, the morning after your name comes out, immediately after an early breakfast, go direct to Gringotts to be emancipated. As I've already mentioned, you can even set that up in advance. Use your invisibility cloak and use one of the secret passages out to Hogsmeade. Then Floo to the Alley.

"Fifth, find a lawyer to represent Sirius in a trial. The man deserves one. And use that lawyer to go after and litigate against those who libel you, Daphne Anna and Hermione Jean... and, yes, that includes Rita Grace Skeeter. However, you probably won't be able to organise one the morning you go to Gringotts because it will be a Sunday morning." John seemed to think about for that for a moment before he said, "Unless, of course, you ask the Potter Account Keeper at Gringotts to organise you a good one. Or organise one earlier; which is probably a better idea.

"Sixth... you can do this at any time; but, I suggest you do it at different times, and start with Daphne Anna first... you need to initiate the soul bonds with Daphne Anna and Hermione Jean. All it takes is 'Love's First Kiss'."

"Sorry?" asked Harry, still mainly confused. "What?"

"Love's First Kiss," said John. "That's how the bond starts to form."

"I..." tried Harry. "But, Hermione's kissed me before. And..."

"No," corrected John. "She's given you a kiss to your cheek. That's not 'Love's First Kiss'. It needs to be lips to lips... with somewhat, at least, open mouths."

"I..." Harry tried again. "But... _why?_"

John sighed and said, "You know what the Dementor's Kiss is, right?"

Harry nodded.

"In order for the dementor to draw the soul out of it's victim; it needs, pretty much, mouth to mouth contact," explained John. "The most direct route to the soul is through the mouth. In the same way the dementor needs to draw your soul out through your mouth, it's how two souls begin the soul bond. So, that's what's meant by 'Love's First Kiss', and how the soul bond is initiated. It's why people who're beginning to fall in love usually start with the first intimate touch being a kiss. They're instinctively looking for 'Love's First Kiss'. Understand?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah. When you say it like that; it make sense, I guess."

"Seventh," said John, continuing on his list of tasks, "go after all the horcruxes except for the snake and the ring. The ring's for Albus Wulfric to find. The snake's last; either Neville will be taking that out, or you can take it out sometime after Tom Marvolo's resurrection. Tell the goblins about Hufflepuff's Cup in Bellatrix Druella's vault... and that it's a horcrux. They'll deal with it. You know where the locket and the diadem are; so, get rid of them as soon as possible... and, _before_ the resurrection."

"But why can't I... _we_... just destroy all the horcruxes before the resurrection?" whined Harry. "Can't I just destroy them all and have him... pass on... the next time he tries to jump bodies?"

John frowned back and said, "_Don't_ whine, Harry James. It's unbecoming." With a sigh he continued, "The prophecy states you or he have to _die_ by the other's hand; not pass on because you destroyed his soul anchors. To die he has to be alive. To be alive he has to be resurrected. _Cum hoc, ergo propter hoc_."

John then leaned back over the document file before him and said, "That's your first seven tasks. There'll be more; and I and Hermione Jean's and Daphne Anna's Grim Reapers will be visiting the three of you, from time to time, as Guardian Angels to keep you apprised of what those tasks are. I am _not_ letting you get into another UDE situation. Not on my watch. I will _not_ lose my job, and end up back as baritone in the Heavenly Choir just because you won't stay alive! I'm almost tone deaf, for Peter's sake!"

John then lifted a thick document out of his document folder, quickly glanced over it, and placed it in front of Harry, the right way around for Harry to read. Then took a fountain pen off his desk tidy and placed it on the document.

"You need to sign in each of the highlighted areas," said John.

Harry reached forward and picked up the documents, flicking through them. "What _are_ all these?" he asked.

"The contract and forms, of course," said John. "The contract is what we talked about. Then comes our internal forms. One's your acknowledgement you're on your sixth, and last, UDE. The next is your acknowledgement you're returning with your memories intact, and that you cannot speak about future events with anyone but Daphne Anna and Hermione Jean. The third grants us permission to lock away that future knowledge. The fourth is the application for the Occlumency upgrade, complete with the knowledge of how to maintain it and modify it as needed. The fifth is the application for change of soul relationship status between you and Hermione Jean from 'soul mate' to 'soul bond'. The sixth is the same for Daphne Anna. The seventh is the application for special backstep status to the 1st of September 1994. The last one is your 'customer feedback form' that states I've done a good job in advising you of all this."

Harry gave him a funny look; but, John just looked back with a bland expression. He began to sign all the forms in the highlighted areas.

When he was finished, he dropped the documents back onto the desk, with the pen on top, and asked, "What now?"

John picked the documents up, checked through to make sure all forms were signed, placed them back in the document folder and closed it. "Now, we go and get you prepared for your return."

While tucking the folder under his arm, he rose and said, "Come with me."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

John led him out of the office, down a corridor and into various other rooms. In one, Harry had his Occlumency shields installed, together with knowledge on how to maintain them. He went into what was called the Souls Relationship Room and had his soul relationship between he and the two girls upgraded.

Next, in the Memories Room, the memories of his previous deaths were returned to him, then all his memories from the 1st of September 1994 until then, and the previous deaths, were locked behind his new Occlumency shields. It was his job to push everything that happened from that time until he woke up behind the same shield. It was one he could get behind, but no one else. His memories of the tasks that awaited him were also organised so it was easy for him to recall them. It was also explained to him that, due to his Master Occlumens status, memory charms no longer worked on him.

In the Room of Fates he was shown the incredibly large and in-depth tapestry through a window, where he saw Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos working on the weaves of lives. Another window showed a very large hourglass that had about ninety percent of the sand still in the upper bulb.

"That's yours," said John, pointing to the hourglass. "Part of what is going to happen, in here, is that almost four years worth of sand... each grain representing a day of your life, by the way... will be returned to the upper bulb." With a wry smile, John said, "Like sands through the hourglass; so are the days of your life."

When Harry didn't react John seemed disappointed. Harry thought the man... angel... Grim Reaper... whatever... was just being weird. The reference was lost on him.

Pointing to the three Fates, John said, "They're in the process of rejoining the strand of your life... which snapped before it's time... back into the weave. They're also adding others back in, including Daphne Anna and Hermione Jean. The rest are the people you're going to save with this backstep."

"Who'll _they_ be?" asked Harry.

"That would be telling," smiled John. "The only one I can tell you about is Sirius Orion. One of your tasks includes saving his life. You do that, in part, by organising that lawyer."

Finally, he was led into the Return Room.

There, he was shown to what looked like a seven foot tall inverted glass test tube with wires coming out of the top of it. There was a sliding door in the side of it.

"I... thought I was going back with Hermione and Daphne?" asked Harry.

"Harry James," sighed John, "You only have to _arrive_ at near enough the same time. You don't have to be _sent back_ at the same time."

"Oh," said Harry, feeling a little silly. "Time travel... of course."

"Neither Hermione Jean, nor Daphne Anna have been sent back yet. However, you'll be arriving after both." John smiled at him and instructed, "Get in the tube and we can get you on your way."

Harry stepped within and John stood holding the glass door open. "Remember," he said; "seven main tasks, for now. And, I'll be paying you visits, every now and then, to keep you on the right path. When I do I'll let you know if there are any changes to the overall plan you need to adopt."

"Yeah," said Harry, getting quite nervous. "Thanks."

John slid closed and latched the door. Harry noticed it appeared sound-proof, as he couldn't hear what was going on outside of it. All he could do was watch, as the others in the room seem to do something with a panel.

Next thing he knew, John turned to look at him with a grin and waved. Then the bottom floor of the tube he was in seemed to fall and flip out of the way, and he dropped. Not expecting it, he exclaimed, "Oh, shiiiiii..."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	2. We're Baa-aack!

**A/N**: Well, when I called a lot of you folks nag-merchants I hit the nail on the head. As one PM said, 'Splitting a word over chapters? How rude! Now you have to post the second chapter, just so I don't have that work hanging there for a week!" So, I've changed my mind a little, and have decided I'll update when I can without being too often and without the breaks being too long.

So, without further ado, here's 'two of fifty'.

Sinyk

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two - We're Baa-aaack!<p>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

"... iiit!" Harry exclaimed, startled and seeming to wake up.

Snapping his eyes open with his heart hammering in his chest, Harry sat almost bolt upright.

"_Harry?!_" exclaimed Hermione, wide-eyed from where she was sitting next to him in the taxi.

Harry quickly looked about. He was sitting in the middle in the back of a muggle taxi weaving it's way through London traffic. On his left was Hermione; on his right was Ron. Mrs Weasley was sitting in the front, and had turned around to look at him, quite curiously.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he stammered. "I think I was having a bit of a scary dream. It's gone now."

"_Merlin_, mate!" said Ron, a little rattled. "You near scared the _life_ out of me!"

"Well, as long as you're alright, dear," said Mrs Weasley. "She took another long look at him before she added, "We're almost there." And turned back around in her seat.

After a long look at Harry, Ron had turned to look back out the side window on his side, so Harry used the opportunity to lightly grasp Hermione's hand where it was resting on the seat between them. He gave it a light squeeze and turned to look at her.

She was looking at him in both surprise and worry. And... something else.

Making sure neither Weasley was watching him, Harry leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. "I'm back," he simply and quietly said.

Pulling back, he looked for confirmation in Hermione's face. And he saw it, when she looked back at him with surprise and happiness. She gave his left hand a gentle, quick squeeze in return.

Turning to look at his so-called best mate, Harry could feel the loyalty potion in his system make him want to tell the boy everything. His Occlumency helped him out there.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The remainder of the journey was uncomfortable, owing to how they were jammed in the back of the taxi with one of their trunks... the other two sticking out of the boot... and, owing to how both Harry and Hermione were feeling uncomfortable around the two Weasleys. Crookshanks had also taken quite a while to recover from the fireworks that had gone off earlier, as the twins' trunks were being loaded into their taxi. It also took Harry a few minutes to remember the taxi behind them carried Charlie, the twins and Ginny.

By the time they entered London, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all severely scratched. They were very relieved to get out at King's Cross, even though the rain was coming down harder than ever; and they got soaked carrying their trunks across the busy road and into the station.

Harry was very much used to getting onto Platform 9¾, by now. It was a simple matter of walking straight through the apparently solid barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10. The only tricky part was doing this in an unobtrusive way, so as to avoid attracting Muggle attention. They did it in groups today; Harry, Hermione and Ron (the most conspicuous, since they were accompanied by Hedwig, Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks) went first; they leaned casually against the barrier, chatting unconcernedly, and slid sideways through it. As they did, Platform 9¾ materialized in front of them.

The Hogwarts Express... a gleaming scarlet steam engine... was already there; clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. Pigwidgeon became noisier than ever in response to the hooting of many owls through the mist; while Hedwig remained quiet and aloof.

The three then set off to board the train and find seats, and were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say goodbye to Mrs Weasley, Charlie and Bill... Bill had apparated direct to the platform.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny goodbye.

"Why?" Fred keenly asked. Of course, Harry and Hermione already knew but couldn't and wouldn't say anything.

"You'll see," replied Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it... it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it', after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why?" George impatiently asked.

"You're going to have an interesting year," replied Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" asked a clearly confused Ron.

But, at that moment, the whistle blew; and Mrs Weasley chivvied them toward the train doors.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Missus Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to her.

"Yeah; thanks for everything, Missus Weasley," said Harry, though it grated on his nerves to do so.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dears," said Mrs Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas; but... well... I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with... one thing and another."

Of course, both Harry and Hermione knew what they weren't saying... the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the Yule Ball.

"Mum!" said Ron irritably. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting. Mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules..."

"What rules?" asked Ron, Fred, and George together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you. Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?"

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window as Missus Weasley, Bill, and Charlie appeared to speed away from them. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she, Bill, and Charlie had disapparated.

Harry, Hermione and Ron went back to their compartment. The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. Ron undid his trunk, pulled out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," he said grumpily, sitting down on one of the bench seats. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what..."

"Yeah. Excuse me," said Harry interrupting. "I'm... umm... I need to go to the little boy's room, you know?" He turned and left the compartment with a very direct look at Hermione, as he did.

"Me, too," said Hermione. "The... little girl's room, that is." And she quickly rose from where she'd just sat down, followed Harry out, and closed the compartment door behind her, as she did.

Harry was just standing a little ways, away. "Come on," he softly said. And led the way into the next carriage to the lavatories in that carriage. Hermione followed along.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Quickly finding the boys' lavatories, Harry quickly glanced about to make sure they weren't being watched; and pushed Hermione inside, before following her in.

As soon as he'd latched the door, Hermione threw her arms around his neck in a Hermi-hug and cried, "Oh, God; Harry!"

With his own arms around her, Harry held her tight for a few moments. "How long have you been back?" he quietly asked.

"When I woke up," she said. "I also quietly watched under a notice-me-not charm as Missus Weasley dosed the both of us and Ron. It was in our teas. "I didn't drink mine, but I knew you weren't back, yet; and couldn't stop you from drinking yours."

"That's alright," said Harry, moving to pull back so they were looking at each other. "My Grim Reaper, John, said that, as soon as I initiate the bond with either you or Daphne, the potions will be neutralised."

"Do you... want to do me, first?" she asked, a little bashful, and blushing.

"John suggested it'd be best if I initiate it with Daphne, first; don't you agree?" he asked. "That way, it won't look so odd when I kiss you mouth-to-mouth, later."

Nibbling on her lower lip in thought... which almost made Harry dive in right there and kiss her... Hermione then said, "You're right. As your best friend, it won't look so odd for me to kiss you on the lips after you've already established a soul bond with someone else. The reverse isn't true, though."

Harry nodded.

"Shall we go find Daphne, then?" she asked. "Do you want to establish the bond, with her, now?"

"I was thinking in the Entrance Hall after everyone else had already gone in," replied Harry. "That way, it'll be quite public, but... not so much."

"Thought of a way to explain the fact you, basically, snog each other in public?" she grinned and asked.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I explained to you towards the end of last year that I had feelings for Daphne; but, didn't know how to do anything about it. You dared me to just walk up and kiss her. 'Gryffindors Forward', yeah?"

"Nope," giggled the girl. "By rights, she should just slap you silly before hexing you into the next century. You leave it to us girls to figure out."

Harry nodded and said, "In that case, we'd best go find her."

They left Hedwig and Crookshanks in the compartment and prayed Ron wouldn't be stupid.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Leaving the lavatory, Harry and Hermione headed towards the front of the train. Hermione led; as she had, at least, a basic acquaintance with Daphne through four years of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

They didn't have to go far. Daphne was sitting in a compartment with Tracey Davis and a couple of others. With Harry holding back and out of sight, Hermione knocked on the compartment door. A moment later, she opened it and asked, "Excuse me; Miss Greengrass? Might I have a word in private?"

Harry quickly made his way back to the lavatories in that carriage and, after checking they were both vacant, waited just outside.

Turning back, he saw Daphne come out of her compartment and turn towards him. Her eyes suddenly widened, but she otherwise didn't allow her expression to change. Quickly, she headed for Harry.

Harry quickly looked around and, not seeing anyone else, held the door to the ladies' lavatory... because it was larger... open, and ducked inside. Daphne and Hermione quickly joined him. Daphne didn't even wait for the door to close before she threw herself into Harry's arms and hugged him, similar to a Hermi-hug. She was sobbing her heart out.

That really surprised both Harry and Hermione. They didn't expect that sort of reaction from someone who didn't really even _know_ Harry.

"Wha-?" asked Harry. "Miss Gre... errr... Daphne. Ummm... are you alright? This is not the Ice Queen of Slytherin I was expecting."

Pulling back and wiping her eyes with her blouse sleeve, Daphne replied, "Sorry. I... Do you know how I died?"

"No," replied Harry, before looking at Hermione. Concerned, Hermione replied, "Me neither, I'm afraid."

Still sniffling, but looking away, Daphne said, "I was... assaulted. _That_ way... you know?"

Hermione got it before Harry. "Oh, Daphne," she said; her voice full of compassion. "We weren't told." Looking at Harry's expression, she said, "We were only told you'd died some time during the battle."

"It... it... I _think_ it was Nott," she sniffled. "I'm not sure, though. He... never took his mask off.

"Wh-when he was... done; you know? He just killed me," she tried to explain. "He never said a word. And, just growled out the incantation of the killing curse; when he was... finished with me."

"God, Daphne," said Harry. "I'm _so_ sorry that happened to you."

"When did you come back, Daphne?" asked Hermione. "Harry came back during our taxi ride to the station; and, I came back as I woke, this morning."

"Some time this morning," the Slytherin girl replied. "I woke up, screaming. My Mum and Dad came running into my bedroom, soon followed by Stori... my little sister. It took a bit, for me, to just explain to them I'd had a nightmare."

"While you have memories of that... event, Daphne," said Harry. "I promise you; I won't let it happen this time around."

The girl just nodded in his arms as she used a small, dainty handkerchief to clean her face.

"I'm surprised you agreed with your Grim Reaper to upgrade our relationship, though," said Harry. "You know what it means, don't you?"

She nodded and said, "She explained it to me, and I agree with it. It grants me protection. I don't think I would've agreed to come back without it." Looking Harry straight in the eye for the first time, she said, "You're a good man, Harry Potter. I've... always known that. I guess that had to do with the soul mates thing.

"She also explained to me that, if you'd been sorted into Slytherin, as you were meant to be, we'd have been a couple long before now."

Surprised, Harry said, "I wondered how you were supposed to be one of my two soul mates, when you were in Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor. I didn't think to ask."

She shrugged and, changing the subject, said, "Anyway, I have to get back to Tracey and the others, soon. I left her holding Midnight, my cat. What's so urgent we need to talk about this now?"

"Establishing the bonds," said Harry. "I was thinking of doing it, with you, as soon as we arrive at the castle. I had this whole plan in my head, but Hermione shot me down about it."

"Oh?" she asked, curious. "What was _your_ plan?"

So, Harry explained it.

With a snort, she said, "Miss Grang... _Hermione_... is right. It wouldn't have worked, that way. However, I think I have a better idea."

"Alright," said Harry. "What's yours?"

"Using a pretty poor excuse to need to talk to me," she said turning and looking at Hermione with a wry smile, "And against her better judgement... Hermione took me to this lavatory to allow you to explain to me how much you believe you're in love with me."

Harry looked at her with not a little amusement.

Daphne, with a final wipe of her nose, tucked her handkerchief up the sleeve of her blouse, sniffed and said, "With that silly Gryffindor courage of leaping into trouble, without thinking, you did this..."

Suddenly, her two hands came up and grabbed Harry by either side of his head. As his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little in surprise, she pulled his head forward and down as she brought hers forward and up, tilted slightly to the side.

Before Harry even fully realised what was going on, their lips met.

As it dawned on him that Daphne was actually kissing him, her could see her eyes were closed. He closed his own and allowed the embrace, and kiss, to deepen.

"Oh... _my!_" breathed Hermione.

What neither Harry nor Daphne could see, was the bright silver aura that seemed to glow from their very skin and surround them both.

As the aura faded away, the two separated and looked at each other in awe. "Wow!" Harry softly said.

"Yeah; wow," said Daphne, equally softly.

As the two stood looking at each other, Hermione said, "That... was... _awesome_!"

Harry suddenly felt like his insides were being ripped apart. He had fire in his veins and the urgent need to dry wretch. He suddenly made a sharp little cry in pain; and his face scrunched in a rictus of sudden agony.

Doubling over, he turned to the toilet bowl and dry-heaved over it. He couldn't even cry out in further pain due to the heaves. His whole body suddenly felt as if he was burning up; and he broke out in an instant sweat.

After it finally passed, he still stood there, leaning over the bowl, one hand bracing himself against the back wall. He hadn't noticed either girl had come up on either side of him to steady him as his body reacted to the potions unknowingly consumed that morning.

"Oh, God," he moaned, when he was finally able to suck in a large enough lungful of air.

"What's happening?" asked Daphne, quite worried.

"Molly Weasley dosed him, this morning, with a love potion keyed to Ginny and a loyalty potion keyed to Ron," said Hermione. "I take it your Grim Reaper didn't tell you about Molly Weasley and her potions?"

"Yes, but I didn't hear about this," Daphne replied. "What do potions have to do with this?"

"That was his body rejecting the potions she gave him," replied Hermione. "With the first soul bond initiated, the soul bond magic just destroyed the potion's effects in his body."

Harry took another couple of lungfuls of air as she spoke, before he finally stood up, turned and nodded to Daphne. "She's right," he said. "My Grim Reaper told me it was going to happen. I just didn't know how _bad_ it was going to be."

Shaking herself out of her slightly stunned reaction, Daphne gathered herself and said, "Alright, Hermione. Your turn."

"Wh-what?" asked Hermione, quite surprised.

"Kiss him," Daphne said again. "It's no one's business but our own as to what led to me kissing Harry; and then he, you. If we stick with that, there's nothing anyone can say about it."

"Simple and straightforward," said Hermione. With a firm nod, she said, "Alright; my turn."

Daphne stepped back and allowed Hermione to step into Harry's arms. "Let's see how successful I was in avoiding the Potion Queen's dosing of me." This time, Harry was better prepared for the kiss, and also made sure Hermione had a straight path to the bowl.

Again, Harry felt the contact and the sheer happiness he felt from kissing Daphne. And, this time, it was Daphne who was witness to the glowing silver aura.

After the aura faded, Hermione stepped a little to the side to allow Daphne to step back in and join them.

Harry found himself cuddling a witch with either arm. Still slightly stunned, he softly said, "Double wow!"

Both girls giggled as they each snuggled in. Hermione said, "It looks like I was able to completely avoid Molly's potions."

"Good," said Harry. "At least, it was only one of us who had to go through _that_."

Knowing friends would soon start to come looking them, Daphne cast a minor glamour on herself to hide the fact she'd been crying before she went back to her compartment and told Tracey she was going to join Hermione in another compartment to go over their summer homework for both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She then grabbed her robes out of trunk and told Tracey she'd see her at Hogsmeade.

Confused, Tracey didn't argue. She just said, "Be safe. Don't let yourself be alone in a compartment with Malfoy."

Daphne smiled back and said, "Don't worry; I won't."

Harry and Hermione went back to 'their' compartment where Ron and Ginny were getting worried about them and told them both they were going to join a 'few others' and go over Ancient Runes and Arithmancy homework.

Ron then tried to invite himself. "Oh, good," he said. "I need someone to go over my homework for me..."

Hermione immediately cut him off and said, "No, Ron. I'm working on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, _only_. If you had homework to do, you should have done it." And, with that, she firmly closed the compartment door.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

For the rest of the trip, Harry and Hermione joined Daphne in another compartment where they immediately cast notice-me-not wards on the entire compartment, especially the door and the whole inner wall. Then they just talked to one another.

"Okay," breathed Harry. "What do we do, now?"

"We plan," said Daphne.

For the rest of the trip, Daphne went through what would happen when they arrived. For example, neither Harry nor Hermione knew that they should expect owls with notices informing them their soul bond would have been picked up by both the Ministry's and Gringotts's magical detection nets.

"So, we can expect owls to be waiting for us?" asked Harry.

With a nod, Daphne said, "Exactly. Hermione and I will have two; and, you'll have four. Maybe. As a result of the bonding, we're also entitled to a private apartment. Normally, that's a two bedroom apartment... one for each of the two in the bond... for us, it'll have to be three bedrooms."

Hermione sighed and said, "For a second, there; I expected you to say we'd be expected to sleep together."

Daphne smiled and said, "Though, it _is_ expected... just not yet. The soul bond means we _will_ get married. And, because it's a _three_-way soul bond, it's accepted it will be a three-way marriage. Even the Ministry cannot overturn that. Magic... or, in our case, Heaven... has already ruled in our favour.

"It's also illegal for anyone to attempt to interfere with a soul bond. The ramifications are severe, in the least."

"I don't think that's going to stop the Potions Queen," said Hermione. "She has her plan she's been working on for thirteen years, almost."

"Let her try," Daphne firmly said. "If we... or anyone else... can catch her out trying to potion any of us through the two red-headed demons, we can bring the law down on her head."

Turning to Harry, she said, "So. Your name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. And, I've been told, we have to let that happen."

Harry nodded, "Nor, can we act against the mongrel that did it."

"No," she said, "But, I need to step you through how to make the magical oath that it wasn't you, or that you didn't organise for anyone else to do it for you. We're going to need to very careful with the wording."

"Yeah," nodded Harry. "That's what John, my Grim Reaper, told me."

"When do we go after the horcruxes?" asked Hermione.

"As soon as we can and after my name comes out of the Goblet," replied Harry. "We can get and destroy the diadem immediately because it's in the Room of Requirement. When my name comes out, the very next morning, I'm to head to Gringotts to ensure my emancipation goes through, to alert them to the presence of a horcrux in the Lestrange vault, and see if I can get them to organise a lawyer for me and Sirius if we don't do it earlier.

"This time, Sirius will not end up being knocked through the veil; and Skeeter will not get away with slandering me... or you... through the _Daily Prophet_, or Witch Weekly."

"So, we're not waiting for Professor Dumbledore to get off his duff and get it done, then," said Hermione.

"We know he won't, Hermione," sighed Harry.

"I know," she sadly said.

"Dumbledore is not to be trusted," said Daphne. "Least, that's what both my Mum and Dad told me. He's too... tricky. He always has his little plans and machinations going on. And he rarely, if ever, tells anyone what he's up to."

"We know," said Harry. "John told me I have to let him die. For that to happen, Dumbledore has to go after the ring horcrux no later than late June next year. Frankly, I don't have a problem with that. Actually, I'd like to 'convince' him to go after it, earlier."

Giving himself a little bit of shake, Harry went on, "By then, though, the only horcruxes that'll be still out there will be the ring and Nagini."

"Nagini?" asked Daphne.

"Riddle's familiar," said Hermione. "A big, over-sized, venomous, black and green snake. He used the murder of a Ministry employee, Bertha Jorkins, to turn the snake into a living horcrux." Thinking a bit, Hermione said, "That would have happened by now. So, Nagini would now be a horcrux."

"Hang on," said Harry. "I remember Nagini is sent to the Ministry, on her own, to... scope out... the Department of Mysteries, just before Christmas. She attacks Mister Weasley."

Hermione frowned and did the little biting of the bottom lip she always did when she was furiously thinking. "That's next year, Harry," she said. "If I remember correctly, it was late at night on the... 18th of December."

Looking a little startled, she softly exclaimed, "How did I _remember_ that?"

"That's the Occlumency, Hermione," said Daphne. "Your mind is more ordered now. Especially, that part of future knowledge they locked away."

"So, any other time when we know where Nagini is going to be, and away from Riddle?" asked Harry.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione sighed.

"Anything else we can do that's not necessarily one of the primary tasks?" asked Daphne.

"Yes," Harry firmly said. "The bullying of Luna by the majority of her house."

"She's being bullied?" asked Daphne.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "They pick on her... and they're really horrid to her... because she doesn't fit with what they think is normal."

Harry took it up from there. "They steal and hide her clothes, what they don't steal they often put things like itching powder within, destroy her homework before she can submit it, lock her out of the Ravenclaw tower, stuff like that."

"That's," exclaimed Daphne. "That's... no! No... we fix that," she firmly said.

"Yes," said Hermione, just as firmly.

"But, how?" asked Harry.

"We'll figure it out," said Daphne. "We don't have to know the answer, to that, right now."

After they talked and got to know each other a lot better, Hermione finally said, "Time to get changed. We'll be there, soon."

Harry nodded and stood up. "I'll wait outside for you," he said.

As he started to head to the door, Daphne and Hermione looked each other, and seemed to come to an agreement.

"Harry. Stay," said Daphne.

Confused, Harry turned to look at her and asked, "You want me to get changed first?"

"No, Harry," said Hermione. "We're bonded. Please, stay."

Harry looked confused for a moment or two before his eyes widened in shock. He looked at the pair of them and said, "You... I... you... want me stay while you get _changed?_" And blushed bright red before looking like he wanted nothing more than to run for it.

Hermione grinned and said, "We're going to be married, Harry. The three of us."

"Bu... but... we... err..." he tried.

"If you want, you can turn around," said Daphne, taking some pity on him.

So, Harry stood up close and facing the door while the two girls changed. When they were done and said they were ready, he turned back around again. Both girls just grinned at him.

"Your turn," said Hermione.

Harry moved over to his robes and looked like he was waiting. "Are you... umm... are you going to... turn around?"

With a smirk, Daphne asked, "Do you want us to?"

Blushing crimson again, Harry took a couple of deep breaths before he said, "No... yes... no... not... if you don't want to."

Taking another deep breath he thought, 'It's alright, Harry. Just pretend they're not there.'

Turning his back to them... at least, mostly his back... he stripped off, starting with above the waist. He then pulled on his shirt and tie but... as he didn't bring his jumper with him due to the heat... he wasn't wearing it under his robes.

Hesitating a moment he thought to himself, 'They're not there. They're not there. They're being real quiet for me. They're not there.'

He kicked off his shoes, then used his big toe on the opposite foot to kick his socks off. Taking a deep breath he then undid his belt and allowed his oversized pants to drop to the floor, before kicking them off. They were so large, he didn't even need to undo the button at the waist, let alone the zip.

He then reached for his school pants and pulled them on, pulling up the zip and buttoning the top button. Then threaded the belt through the loops, before doing do that up, too. All the time, he was running through his mantra, 'They're not there. You're alone. There's no one else here.'

Once his belt was done up, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Then bent over and picked up his discarded clothes, before dumping them in a pile on the bench seat next to him.

He then sat down and proceeded to pull his school socks and shoes onto his feet. As he did so, he turned to look at the two girls. They were both smiling back at him.

"I didn't take you for a boxers man, Harry," said Hermione, her cheeks a little pink as she smiled at him.

"I think it suits him," said Daphne, her cheeks also a little pink.

Harry tried hard not to blush... and failed again... and focussed on getting his shoes and socks on and done up. "Yeah... well," he muttered. He didn't look at either of them.

Standing up, he then pulled his robe over the top and settled it about himself. "How do I look?" he asked them.

"Like a Gryffindor," said Daphne, while Hermione said, "You look very nice, Harry. But, I wish you'd make a greater effort in making sure your tie was straight and done up properly."

Harry sighed and complied. At least, he hoped he'd done a better job of it. "We need to get this stuff..." he said, gesturing at their piles of 'civilian' clothes, "... back and into our trunks."

Daphne smiled and said, "Leave them with me. I'll put them into my trunk." Then she shrunk the three piles and stuffed the lot into one of her pockets.

"I kinda forgot about that," he said with a sigh. "Just because we're not supposed to know the spells, doesn't mean we can't do them in private."

"You need to let your inner Slytherin out," said Daphne. "_Both_ of you... We need to be very good at pretending we don't know the material, from this point on; but, it doesn't mean we can afford to forget any of it. Once in our apartment, I intend to put up sufficient wards to stop us being spied upon."

"We can help with that," said Hermione. "Harry and I both got a lot of experience setting up wards while we were on the run."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As the train was slowing down to pull into Hogsmeade station, the three began to pull down the wards ready to disembark.

"Malfoy didn't come and annoy us, this trip," Harry said to Hermione.

"Notice-me-not ward, Harry," she replied. "He _did_ walk past a couple of times, though. I think he was probably looking for us."

"Something you're going to need to work on, Potter," said Daphne. "Your temper. You cannot afford to lose your temper with Malfoy and his goon squad, any more."

"Back to last names, are we?" asked Harry, more amused than offended.

Daphne blushed and said, "Sorry. That's going to take some getting used to."

"It's alright," said Harry. "Those owls should be waiting for us when we get to the Great Hall. After that, it no longer matters."

Just before the train arrived, Daphne led the other two back to the compartment she shared with Tracey and a couple others.

"Trace," she said, after opening the door. "We're having guests for the few moments left."

"Oh?" asked her brunette-haired friend.

Looking back, Daphne said, "I'll explain during the sorting and feast. For now; _please_, just go along with this."

As Daphne walked across to pull her trunk and pet carrier from under the seats, Tracey could see past her to who these two short-term guests were. When her eyes alit on Harry and Hermione, they widened for a moment in apparent shock. However, she didn't say anything.

Daphne pulled her trunk out, opened it, and dumped in the combined clothing of herself, Hermione and Harry. Hesitating a moment, she pulled out a small bag of owl treats and dropped them into her pocket; before she slammed the lid shut again and locked it. Then she pushed the trunk back under the seat.

Watching her friend, in some amusement, Daphne said, "Yes, Harry Potter... Golden boy extraordinaire; and Hermione Granger."

Amused himself, Harry smiled and twinkled his fingers at her as a wave hello. Clearly, Hermione saw him do it because, the next thing he knew, he was copping an elbow to the ribs.

"Behave, Harry," she half-growled at him.

Neither entered as the train had already slowed down before coming to a stop. Daphne placed her white cat, Midnight, back in the pet carrier as she murmured gently to the feline. "Sorry, Midnight. I'll see you later tonight." Then, closing the cat inside, she slipped the pet carrier back under the seat.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Managing to avoid the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione joined Daphne, Tracey and the other two who shared the compartment for the ride in the carriage to the castle.

That wasn't easy to organise as they could see, through the crowds, both Ron and Ginny looking for them.

Harry immediately cast a rain repelling charm over the top of them all. "_Repello Imber_," he incanted. The other three, Harry was sure he remembered two of them from his year in Slytherin. But, couldn't remember their names.

Daphne pulled Harry out of his befuddlement by introducing them. "Harry... Hermione... this is Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini and Horace Urquhart. Horace is in the year above us."

Davis was quite the attractive young witch, who now looked much better since she 'lost' the glasses she used to wear right through to the end of second year. Zabini was a tall, slender, dark-skinned boy; who just looked at the pair of them with interest. And, Urquhart softly smiled back with a slight nod. None of the three seemed to be bothered about Harry and Hermione riding in their carriage with them. If anything, they seemed amused by it.

"Not upset about riding with filthy snakes, Potter?" asked Tracey, quite amused.

"Nope," Harry replied with a shrug. "For a start, my name's not Weasley. Second; the only Slytherins I really don't like are Malfoy and his two butt-buddies, and Parkinson. I don't have a problem with many others."

Hesitating a moment, he said, "As long as they're not bigots, don't intend to don a white mask and or get a magical tattoo on the right forearm, I really don't care, to be honest."

Zabini looked back as if he was trying to hide that he was clearly amused by what Harry said. "And yet you allow Weasley to hang around you."

"Yeah, well; not for much longer," Harry sighed. "You'll see what I mean, soon enough."

With a small smile of her own, Daphne looked at Zabini and said, "Don't worry, Blaise. He's not joking. You'll see very soon what Harry's talking about."

"Harry?" asked Tracey, snapping a surprised look at her friend.

"Yes, Trace; Harry," replied Daphne.

Tracey just gave a very penetrating look right back at friend that promised Daphne would be getting a grilling about that very soon.

When the carriage finally stopped at the castle, Harry climbed down first, before offering his arm to assist Hermione, Daphne and Tracey down. Tracey looked surprised at the gesture.

"Are we ready for this?" he asked both Daphne and Hermione.

"Yes," both replied; with Daphne adding, "Definitely."

Harry escorted both witches in through the front doors, turned and led them into the Great Hall before they split to their own tables. As Harry led Hermione to the Gryffindor table and around to the wall side, both deliberately ignored Ron trying to wave them over and chose to sit further down. They also made sure to sit between two others, so neither Weasley could try and shift seat to sit next to them.

"Well, that avoids possible dosing attempts tonight," Hermione muttered to Harry.

"After supposedly being dosed this morning?" asked Harry, with a slight frown.

"True," replied Hermione, acknowledging Harry's point. "I suppose it _is_ a little soon. I'm going to have to look up the potions and see just how often the dosings should occur. I can't see the Potions Queen telling Ron or Ginny to do it more often than that."

"That we've avoided sitting with either of them might tell them different," Harry muttered back.

With a shrug, Hermione said, "First thing in the morning, I hit the library."

Just then a small flock of owls flew in through the owl windows near the peak of the ceiling. Harry's first clue they'd come in was seeing a couple of students nearby opposite looking up in surprise.

Casting his own eyes towards the ceiling, he waited as six seemed to head right for him and Hermione, approaching in a stooping glide. The other two headed to the other side of the room.

Prepared, he had a few owl treats in his pocket that Daphne had handed to him on the train; after she collected them from her trunk.

The owls caused a bit of surprised comment from other students. Owls normally only arrived immediately after breakfast, each morning. So, these arriving at this time of night, surprised most.

Harry and Hermione quickly divested the owls of their letters and allowed each to take an owl treat before they flew off again. As Daphne intimated earlier, there were four for Harry and two for Hermione.

As the letters were removed, Hermione was making sure others would not be picking them up to see what they were.

Opening one of the Ministry letters, Harry was about to read it when he heard the voice of Dumbledore from opposite. "It is most unusual to receive correspondence at this time of day, young Harry." Clearly, the Headmaster had come down to find out why Harry had received owl mail at such an odd time.

Harry folded the letter back over and turned to see the Headmaster standing behind those sitting opposite. He said, "I'm aware of that, Sir."

"May I ask who it's from?" the old man asked.

"As I haven't had opportunity yet to read it, sir; all I can tell you is that it's from the Ministry," Harry replied.

"Of course, dear boy," said Dumbledore. "By all means, go ahead and read it."

"Thank you, Sir," said Harry. He then unfolded the letter and read.

~ # ~

_Ministry of Magic_

_Office of Births, Deaths and Marriages_

_To Mister Harry James Potter,_

_Mister Potter, we at the Ministry offer you and Miss Daphne Anna Greengrass our congratulations on the forming of your soul bond, late this morning, at 11.23am._

_As you are both underage and still studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please inform your Heads of House for both yourself and Miss Greengrass of this wonderful news, so that alternate accommodation can be immediately arranged, as per Ministerial law._

_Once again, you have our congratulations._

_Yours in magic,_

_Francis Weatherby_

~ # ~

Looking up at Dumbledore, who appeared to be patiently waiting for Harry to tell him what was in the letter, Harry folded the letter back up and said, "Sir, I'll need to talk with Professor McGonagall... in private... about this at her _first_ available opportunity, tonight. For the time being, it is a confidential matter for her ears, Sir." He then placed the other mail into an inside pocket of his robes.

Dumbledore frowned a bit and said, "Very well. I shall arrange for her to meet us in my office directly after the feast."

Harry shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, sir; I don't think you understood. I meant I need to speak with Professor McGonagall as a matter of urgency. Perhaps immediately after the sorting while you're giving your announcements would be best.

"We could simply duck out to the antechamber where the new first years are currently gathering. It shouldn't be more than a few minutes, Sir."

With a frown, Dumbledore said, "Very well. However, that is only one item of mail, Harry."

"Yes, sir; it was," said Harry, not reaching to draw the other items out.

Dumbledore hesitated a few moments. When he saw that Harry wasn't going to open the other mail, he frowned again before heading back to the head table.

Once Harry was satisfied Dumbledore was gone, he reached in and drew forth the other Ministry letter. Opening that under the table, he read it.

~ # ~

_Ministry of Magic_

_Office of Births, Deaths and Marriages_

_To Mister Harry James Potter,_

_Mister Potter, we at the Ministry offer you and Miss Hermione Jean Granger our congratulations on the forming of your soul bond, late this morning, at 11.25am._

_As you are both underage and still studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, please inform your Heads of House for both yourself and Miss Granger of this wonderful news, so that alternate accommodation can be immediately arranged, as per Ministerial law._

_Once again, you have our congratulations._

_Yours in magic,_

_Francis Weatherby_

~ # ~

He quickly refolded that letter and stuffed it into its envelope. Putting it back into his pocket, he drew forth one of the ones from Gringotts.

~ # ~

_Gringotts_

_Office of Inheritance and Marriage_

_Mister Harry James Potter,_

_Gringotts congratulates both you and Miss Hermione Jean Granger on the forming of your soul bond at 11.25am this morning._

_If you wish to have Miss Granger added to the access list for your vaults, you will need to see your Account Manager, Sharpclaw, at your earliest opportunity._

_Yours in business,_

_Blockrig_

~ # ~

Refolding the letter and putting it back into its envelope, Harry repocketted it. Turning to Hermione, he saw her pocketing her own letters. She turned and looked at him with a smile.

Looking across the tables to Slytherin, he could not see the expression on Daphne's face through the crowds.

"I've already caught her eye, Harry," Hermione said, sotto voce. "She gave me a nod back."

In the same voice, Harry said, "Anyone, besides the Headmaster, on the top table notice we three all received mail?"

"Everyone did, Harry," Hermione replied with a smile. "Professor Snape doesn't look too happy. I think he might know what's going on."

"Maybe," said Harry. "That there are three of us that received mail, he might not."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Professor McGonagall led the new first years in through the doors. As she did, many were looking around with the same looks of awe Harry remembered on his own face; and from the sorting last year when he watched last years crop of 'ickle firsties' being sorted.

The Sorting Hat sang its little song, everyone clapped, and Professor McGonagall began to call up each of the little ones, one at a time, to be sorted.

Once she was done, she was in the middle of rolling up the parchment from which she called the names when Harry rose to approach her. Before he got there, though, Dumbledore had already called him to her attention.

Looking at Harry with a frown, the Professor asked, "Mister Potter? The Headmaster has informed me you have a most urgent matter you need to discuss with me."

"Yes, Professor; I do," he replied. "It's a confidential matter, Professor. Perhaps, we can go into the Entrance Hall to discuss it?"

"Very well, Mister Potter," she sighed, a little annoyed.

While they'd been talking, Daphne had also approached Professor Snape. He, also, appeared annoyed.

Professor McGonagall started to head to the main doors as Hermione joined Harry. He turned to see Daphne hurrying across, as Professor Snape came around the end of the head table to join them.

Once out in the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall spun about and asked, "What is so urgent it interrupted the start of the feast, Mister Potter?"

Harry reached into his inside robe pocket and withdrew the four letters as first, Hermione, and then Daphne, joined him. Professor Snape was only a few steps behind.

"I take it this applies to the three of you?" asked the Professor, looking at all three teens.

With a firm nod, Harry replied, "It does, Professor." And he handed all four letters to her.

Daphne offered hers to Professor Snape.

As the Professors read, Harry and the other two watched their expressions. Professor McGonagall first looked surprised, and then flat-out shocked. Professor Snape looked just plain angry.

The first to respond, Professor Snape snarled, "What is the meaning of this, Potter? How did this come to pass?"

Before Harry could say anything, Daphne said right back in a cold voice, "I believe that is none of your concern, Professor. You have been dutifully informed, as I was required to do. It is _not_ your place to question it, and it was rude of you to do so."

"Professor Snape!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "You _know_ better than that!"

Snape didn't even bother to apologise. But, at least he didn't throw out any further taunts or insults.

Looking back at Harry, Professor McGonagall asked, "So, you're going to be wanting an apartment with three bedrooms, then?"

"Of course, Professor," Harry replied. "I'm led to believe that is the normal course of events."

"It is," she said, with a firm nod. "I shall arrange it and have it ready for you for immediately after the Headmaster's announcements at the end of the feast. I'll then escort the three of you to it, myself.

"Now, have you agreed as to whether it will be near the Slytherin or Gryffindor dorms?"

Harry looked at the other two for answers. Daphne said, "If it must be one or the other, then it should be Gryffindor. But, is there not an apartment that could be somewhat central to the two?"

With a firm nod, Professor McGonagall replied, "I shall find out. However, if there's not, I shall have one near the Gryffindor common room entrance organised for you. Based on this, all three of you can also ask for a resorting."

Again, Harry looked to the others.

Daphne firmly said, "No; I don't think that will be necessary at this time, Professor. At least, not yet." To which both Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"Very..." she began, just as the sound of someone walking in through the main doors was heard.

They all spun to the sound. From Harry's and the other two's perspective, they'd already been anticipating this person's arrival. It was Barty Crouch Junior, polyjuiced as Alastor Moody.

"Hello, Alastor," said Professor McGonagall. She then indicated the doors back into the Great Hall and said, "Go on in."

The fake Moody looked at all five of them before giving a grunt and walking in through the doors to the Great Hall.

After watching the man enter the Great Hall, Harry turned back to Professor McGonagall with a look indicating he was wondering what was going on.

"That was your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alastor Moody," she said. Giving herself a little shake, she continued, "Now; I'll have the apartment organised for you, as you wished, ready for immediately after the Headmaster's announcements at the end of the feast.

"However, I'm sure the Headmaster is going to want to see you, immediately after the feast, to discuss this matter with you, anyway."

"I'm sure he will, Professor," said Harry. "He does seem to have a... shall we say... beyond the norm interest in me."

"Mister Potter," said the Professor, apparently scandalised. "What are you implying?"

"I'm implying nothing, Professor," said Harry. "I'm stating a clear fact that cannot be dissented."

The Transfiguration Professor looked back at Harry for a few moments, clearly wondering what was going on, before she gave a firm nod and said, "Since I'll be needing to escort you to your apartment afterwards, if the Headmaster _does_ call you to his office after the feast, I shall be joining you."

"As you should as Harry's Head of House at _any_ time he's called to the Headmaster's office, Professor," said Daphne, cutting in.

The Professor looked back with a frown before she said, "Now, I believe it's time for us to rejoin the body in the Great Hall." And she gestured for everyone to precede her back inside.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Returning to their seats, the feast had already begun. Before he started eating, or allowed Hermione to do so, Harry asked the young lass sitting opposite, "Did anyone do anything to our food, cutlery, crockery or cups while we were away?"

She simply looked back and shook her head.

Harry said, "Thank you." Then began to load his plate. As he did so, he looked to Hermione and said, in the same voice they'd been using earlier, "Something else to think about researching... detection spells for potions and poisons."

Hermione nodded back.

Harry looked up at the head table to see Professor McGonagall in earnest conversation with the Headmaster, and grunted in annoyance before sighing.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"The Headmaster," he replied. "He just can't keep his beak out of my... ours now... business."

"He's the Headmaster, Harry," she said, a little annoyed; at whom, Harry didn't know. "He needs to know."

With a sigh, Harry said, "I guess you're right... on _this_ matter. But, I'm not going to put up with him, this time, interfering with my life. I've had enough."

Hermione could only sadly nod in return.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After the feast, with its expected announcement of fake Moody as the new DADA Professor, the hosting of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the cancellation of the school year's Quidditch competition, Harry didn't get the expected summons.

However, he had to wait until he and Hermione were joined by both Daphne and Professor McGonagall for the escort to their new apartment.

"Ready, Mister Potter; Miss Granger; Miss Greengrass?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor," all three replied.

She then led them from the hall.

As they were walking up the steps of the grand staircase, Harry asked her, "Excuse me, Professor. But, how were you able to organise this while we were all in the Great Hall for the feast?"

"The castle's house elves, Mister Potter," she replied. "I merely informed them of the need; and they organised the rest. They reported back to me during the Headmaster's announcements _when_ they were ready, and _where_ they could be found."

"Ah!" said Harry. "Thank you."

She merely gave a slight nod in return as she kept walking. "The elves also informed me they could only allow the use of the apartments near the Gryffindor dorms; so, that's where we're heading now."

She led them all the way up to the seventh floor and headed across to the Gryffindor tower.

Turning aside from the portrait of the Fat Lady, she led them down a side corridor, before coming to a stop in front of a portrait of another 'lady'. "Hello, Prusilla," McGonagall said to the portrait.

"Professor," the portrait replied. The portrait looked to Harry, Hermione and Daphne and asked, "I take it these three, behind you, are my new charges?"

"They are," said the Professor.

The portrait gave a nod and swung open. Professor McGonagall led the three of them, inside.

Stepping into the room and clear of the door, Harry took a look around.

The Professor said, "This is your combined common room. Through each one of those doors is each of your bedrooms. You also each have a private attached bathroom."

She turned to face the three of them. "When I leave here, you'll need to give Prusilla, the lady in the portrait, a password for you to be able to get back in. While, by law, you're allowed your own apartment to settle the bond, I expect the three of you to be on your best behaviour. I expect you to obey the rules regarding curfew; and all the rest. You're allowed guests; but they must be gone, with plenty of time to return to their own common rooms, before curfew.

"You're also not to hide yourselves away in here. You're still members of your own Houses and are expected to be _part_ of those Houses. However, that does not mean you cannot study nor do homework in here. Am I clear?

"Yes, Professor," all three replied.

With yet another firm nod, she said, "Good. I expect all three of you to be down at the Great Hall for breakfast, no later than 8:00am, to receive your class schedules."

A final look at the three of them and she let herself out with one final word. "Goodnight," she said.

As the door closed, Harry turned to the three and said, "Well, I guess we should find out whose room is whose."

Hermione was about to say something back, when Daphne held her finger to her lips in the classic shushing gesture.

Both Hermione and Harry waited, wondering what was going on, and watched as Daphne drew her wand and muttered a few incantations about the room. Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of what she was doing, and drew her own wand and wandered about the room muttering similar incantations.

Harry just stood there and curiously watched the two of them. It took him a short while to recognise they were casting detection charms. As they appeared to be finished with the common room, he watched as they entered each bedroom, one at a time.

After they were done, both girls met Harry back in their common room. "Well?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Hermione. Daphne shook her head. "Nothing we can _spot_," she corrected. "However, it's early days, yet. Now, password. Any ideas?"

Harry snorted and said, "I was thinking something along the lines of, 'Keep your nose out of it, Dumbledore!'"

"A bit too obvious, don't you think?" Daphne mock-scowled. Then her face changed to one of thought. "What about... 'Double-H Dee'?" she suggested.

Hermione said, "I like it. And it's not something someone is likely to say by a lucky guess."

Harry nodded and asked, "So, who wants to go and set it."

Both girls just looked back at him with almost matching smirks.

With a sigh he said, "I guess _I'll_ go."

"Thank you, Harry," both girls said as he turned and walked back to the door.

After surreptitiously casting a reveal charm in the corridor, and making sure no one was close enough to listen in, Harry set the password with Prusilla, and re-entered the common room. He was just in time to watch both girls put up wards and the like.

"Is that safe?" he asked them. "What if Dumbledore comes poking around and sees all this?"

"We'll just tell him we got a seventh year to put them up for us," replied Daphne. "And, I promised not to tell who."

Once both girls were happy with the wards and charms they put up, Harry asked, "Okay, which room is who's?"

Indicating to Harry's left, as he was looking from the door, Daphne said, "Those two, over there, are mine and Hermione's." She then indicated the one to Harry's right, "And that one's yours."

Hermione said, "Our trunks are already in our rooms, as is Crookshanks and Midnight."

As they all looked at each other, wondering what to do next, Harry said, "Well. I've got a full tummy from the feast, and I'm tired. We'll think better tomorrow. For now, I'm going to bed."

Just as he was about to head to his room, Daphne said, "I should send my parents a letter to let them know about the soul bond."

"You can't do it tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

Daphne thought for a few moments before she sighed and said, "That'd be for the best, I think. Like Harry, I'm just too tired, tonight."

"I'll need to send a letter to my parents, too," said Hermione. "I've no idea what I'm going to tell them about all this, you know?"

"We'll figure it out, together," said Daphne. "For now... goodnight."

Harry said goodnight to both as he walked into his room and closed the door.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	3. The School Knows

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three - The School Knows<p>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When all three rose, the next morning - by unspoken agreement - they waited for each other in their common room. Harry had also renamed it their 'living room' due to the connotations of it being a dorm, of sorts.

"Well?" asked Daphne. "Do we go down to the Great Hall and sit together... or apart?"

"We can do that?" asked a very surprised Hermione. "Sit together, I mean?" It also surprised Harry.

"Yes, actually," replied Daphne. "Due to the nature of our bond, we can sit together. Actually, it's supposed to even be _encouraged_."

"Then let's use this as a way to get rid of a couple of Weasleys out of our lives... now, rather than later," said Harry. "Are you up to sitting at the Gryffindor table, Daphne? You'll be facing some short term abuse, if you do."

With a firm nod, she replied, "Yes. We're seventeen; irrespective of our physical ages. We can _do_ this."

"Books," said Harry. "If I remember correctly, I've got Herbology and COMC before lunch; and double Divination after it. Knowing what I know now, I'm dropping Divination. I'll use the time..."

"Hold it right there, Mister Potter," Daphne interrupted. "Why drop Divination?"

"I can use the time to self-study Ancient Runes; or, I was thinking of joining the third year class for that subject, which is on at that time," explained Harry. "I'll have to run it past McGonagall first, though."

"I'm glad to see you're taking a more active role in your studies, Harry," said a pleased but worried Hermione. "But, won't that interfere with the timeline?"

"The timeline's already a bust with our soul bond," said Daphne. "And, Harry's right. If he can better himself at Ancient Runes, it should pay off for us later. I can owl mother and have her send my last year's Ancient Runes text for Harry to use."

"But, won't there be questions asked?" asked Hermione.

"Of course," replied Daphne. "But, now that we know we're bonded to Harry. Harry can just say his future wives demanded it of him."

"And our Occlumency?" asked Harry.

"I've been practicing Occlumency since before I came to Hogwarts," replied Daphne. "As for you, two. You say you know nothing about it. If anyone pushes, we hint it may have something to do with the bond. Let _them_ make the illogical leaps to a conclusion we want.

"Besides, the only one's who _could_ ask, really can't anyway. For anyone to know we have strong Occlumency shields, they have to come at us with Legilimency. And, that's illegal to perform on minors without parental consent, in advance. Therefore, if they ask about it, they've admitted to committing a crime. So, we say nothing. And don't let yourselves be drawn into a situation where you admit to it."

Harry and Hermione both nodded. Harry said, "That's workable. Admit nothing... don't volunteer anything... let them guess."

"But, what if the Headmaster asks?" asked Hermione, fretful.

"You need to get over your near hero worship of the man, Hermione," Daphne frowned at her. "You _know_ what that man's foolishness cost our world. He is _not_ a help; he's a hindrance."

Hermione sadly nodded. "It's just..." and she shrugged.

"It's hard, I know," said Harry, cutting in. "I respected him almost as much as you did, Hermione. However... just as with you... my eyes have been opened to his machinations. He _must not know_ we're from the future. If he finds out, he will do his absolute _damnedest_ to pump us for information; and be unrelenting in that pursuit. We'll be watched, closer than ever before. He will firmly be in our way."

"_Be Resolute_ should be our new motto," said Daphne.

When she saw the other two nod and set themselves clearly to their purpose, she said, "Now, let's go down to breakfast. Remember; we're fourteen year olds, again."

Gathering the books they needed for their classes, the three made their way downstairs.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Walking into the Great Hall, side-by-side, it seemed as if the rumour mill had already been running rampant. As soon as they stepped in through the doors, nearly all eyes turned their way.

Harry escorted both ladies around to the other side of the Gryffindor table and up along the wall. They took seat near where Harry and Hermione had sat the previous evening. This time, Hermione sat on his right and Daphne sat on his left.

After first looking at the curiosity of a Slytherin sitting at the Gryffindor table, talk around the other tables went back to whatever they were talking about before the three walked in.

It was Neville who first approached them.

Walking up from where he was about to sit when he walked in, Neville approached and asked, "Errr... Harry? Umm... why are you sitting next to a Slytherin at our table?"

"Because she sat next to me, Neville," replied Harry with a slight smile. "Instead of talking about her as if she's not here; why don't you ask her, yourself?"

Neville blushed. Harry didn't know if it was from embarrassment for his social gaffe; or, that he'd have to talk directly with a very pretty girl.

"S-Sorry," he stammered. Harry watched as he internally braced himself and asked Daphne, "Miss Greengrass? I hope I'm not being impolite; but, may I ask why you're sitting over here?"

Glancing at Harry and Hermione and asking the silent question, she turned to Neville and replied, "I suppose it'll be public, soon enough. Harry, Hermione and I are bonded."

That startled Neville to the core. "R-_Really?_" he squeaked.

"Yes, Mister Longbottom," she coolly replied. "Do you doubt my word?"

Again startled, Neville stuttered, "N-no... _no!_ Not at all. It... was just such a surprise, is all."

"Nev," said Harry, cutting in. With a smile he indicated the bench opposite and said, "Take a seat before you pass out from shock."

Hesitating a bare moment, Neville quickly sat opposite and asked, "When did _this_ happen? _How_ did this happen?"

"_When_, was late yesterday morning," replied Daphne. "_How_... well, that's a private matter."

"Sorry," Neville blushed again. "Of course it is. I beg your pardon."

Daphne gave a slow nod in return with a small smile.

To help out the boy who should have been his mate in the first place - if not for the carrot-topped arsehole who was fending everyone away behind the scenes - Harry changed the subject and asked, "Looking forward to your fourth year, Nev?"

"Oh," said Neville. "Yeah; sure, Harry." Then he pulled a plate towards himself and started loading it.

Harry was working on one of his tasks not directly given to him by his Grim Reaper, in making a closer friend of Neville; when Ron Weasley put in an appearance.

The boy first headed to sit at the table where he sat the previous night when he saw Harry and Hermione sitting with Daphne.

"Here he comes," Daphne muttered to Harry. "You let _me_ deal with him, alright?"

Harry sighed and nodded.

Ron almost practically stormed over to stand near Neville's shoulder. His face going red with an expression of anger.

"Harry," he half-snarled, "Why is there a _filthy snake_ sitting at _our_ table?"

With an expression of cold fury on her face, quite well matched by Harry and Hermione, Daphne slowly stood in place and practically hissed back, "Mister Weasley, how _dare_ you?"

At that moment, Ginny walked in, saw something was going on, and came closer.

Giving that a moment to sink in to Ron's head, she clearly said, "_Why_ I'm sitting here is _none_ of your business. However... since you so _rudely_ demanded the information... Harry, Hermione and I... are _bonded!_"

That made Ron blanch in shock. And Ginny, who had also heard, cried out, "_Nooo!_" before she turned-tail and ran from the room in tears.

Professor McGonagall, who had been sitting at the head table and heard the start of the verbal exchange, hurried down. "Mister _Weasley_!" she exclaimed, appalled. "How dare you! Go to my office, _right now_. We'll be having words about your conduct, here, this morning."

Looking back at the Professor, Ron spluttered, "But, _Professor_! I've not even had my breakfast yet!" He then pointed at Daphne and said, "And _she's_ sitting at _our_ table."

"Do you think I'm _blind_, Mister Weasley?" asked the Professor. "Of _course_ I know Miss Greengrass is sitting there. Now, _go_ to my office... this _instant_!"

Looking as if someone had stabbed him in the back, stolen his Chudley Cannons bedspread and forced him to wear Slytherin colours all at the same time, Ron left the hall angry and fuming.

"Thank you, Professor," Daphne calmly said to the Professor. "That was rather... confronting."

Professor McGonagall nodded and said, "I apologise on behalf of Gryffindor House, Miss Greengrass. I shall be having heated words with Mister Weasley about his actions, this morning."

She then pulled a note from a pocket in her robes and handed it to Harry, "The Headmaster would like a word with you, in his office, immediately after breakfast, Mister Potter."

"As my Head of House, I request you join us, Professor," Harry firmly replied, not even opening the note.

Surprised, the Professor looked at Harry for a few moments before she said, "As you wish, Mister Potter. Please wait here for my return. I still have class schedules to hand out."

Harry nodded back and Professor McGonagall left the Hall, heading for her office.

As Daphne sat back down, Harry asked both girls, "Would either or both of you ladies care to join me in seeing the Headmaster?"

"I think we must," said Daphne. "We already _know_ what he's going to want to talk to you about."

No sooner had she left when Malfoy, accompanied by his twin bookends, sauntered over from the Slytherin table.

"Again, Harry," Daphne muttered to him, "Let _me_ deal with the ferret."

Harry gave her a slight nod in agreement before he turned to tell Hermione the same.

"Well, _scar_head!" sneered the pompous idiot named Malfoy. "Word has it our Miss Greengrass has become bonded to you. It's _such_ a pity her life's now _ruined_."

Daphne laughed at him. It was such a cruel, vindictive laugh, too. "Oh, Malfoy," she sneered. "How is it you managed to get yourself sorted into _Slytherin_ when you behave like such a _Gryffindor_? So brash! So _charge_ on in! Maybe someone should show you what the words _cunning_ and _guile_ mean in a dictionary. At least that way, you'll know how so unlike a Slytherin you're behaving..." she waved her hand at him "... with this nonsense."

Malfoy stood there fuming and glaring right back, before he spat, "You'll pay for that, _Greengrass_." And stormed off, again.

Daphne turned to Harry and asked, "Is that what he normally comes over here to do?"

"Pretty much," Harry shrugged. "I'm surprised we didn't hear the, 'When my _father_ hears of this', nonsense."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Once Professor McGonagall returned with a still angry Ron in tow, she quickly handed out the class schedules to the now full table of Gryffindors. She skipped Harry and the girls and came back to them, last.

Ron sat right down the other end of the table near the seventh years, and refused to even look in their direction.

Professor Snape had been over, earlier, and handed Daphne her course schedule without a word. He did, however, manage to sneer at Harry while he did so.

"Will you be staying with a course schedule for Slytherin, or joining Gryffindor's schedule, Miss Greengrass?" she asked Daphne.

"Staying with Slytherin; thank you, Professor," Daphne replied. "I already have my schedule from Professor Snape."

"Very well," the Professor said. Turning to Harry she said, "I shall be by once the owl mail is delivered to take you to see the Headmaster."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry.

Other than a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, Harry had no other mail. He did, however, hold Hedwig back for Daphne to send her parents a letter she'd written to them earlier, letting them know about the bonding. Hedwig seemed happy enough to take it. And Harry made sure she was given an extra rasher of bacon.

A minute later, Professor McGonagall returned. "If you've finished your breakfast, Mister Potter, we'd best be on our way to see the Headmaster."

Looking to Daphne and Hermione, Harry asked, "Ladies?"

With a nod from both, all three rose and made their way along the wall towards the head table.

When all three cleared the end of the table, and Professor McGonagall joined them, she said, "I believe the Headmaster only wanted to speak with you, Mister Potter."

"I'm sure it's an error on his part, Professor," said Harry. "After all, it's not difficult to know he wants to talk to us about the bonds."

With a gesture towards the doors and a smile, he said, "Shall we?"

The Professor only frowned and didn't respond. Instead she turned and led the way towards that year's entrance to the Headmaster's office. This year it was on the third floor.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As they approached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the stairs to the Headmaster's office, Professor McGonagall firmly said to it, "Gummy Bears."

The gargoyle nimbly leapt aside and the stairs began to rotate upwards.

Still following the Professor, Harry gestured to the stairs for the girls to precede him upwards.

Coming out on the landing in the tower, Professor McGonagall had already opened the door and led them in.

"Ah!" said Dumbledore, from behind his desk. "Thank you for escorting young Harry to see me, Minerva. You may go."

Professor Snape was perched on his stool and lurking in the corner. Harry could see Dumbledore's familiar, Fawkes, the phoenix, sitting on his perch next to a low bookcase. The Sorting Hat sat on a nearby shelf.

"Thank you, Headmaster," replied Professor McGonagall. "However, Mister Potter has requested my presence."

At first a little surprised, Dumbledore said, "I'm _sure_ that won't be necessary. You may go."

Harry, having heard enough, stepped past and said, "Nevertheless, Headmaster; I asked for her presence... as is my _right_ to any meeting with you."

"Arrogant, Potter!" snarled Professor Snape. "Just like your father!"

"I wouldn't know, Professor," Harry calmly responded. "After all, _someone_ betrayed my parents and got them killed, when I was but a toddler. _You_ wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Snape surged to his feet; but, before he could retaliate, Dumbledore raised his hand and said, "Now, Severus! That was uncalled for. Please curb your outbursts towards young Harry."

"It definitely _was_ uncalled for," huffed Professor McGonagall, quite scandalised. "Professor Snape, another outburst of the likes of that from you and I'll be placing you on probation!"

"Now, Minerva," tried Dumbledore, before Professor McGonagall cut him off.

"Don't 'now, Minerva' _me_, Albus," she snapped back. "Professor Snape will rein in his behaviour or find himself facing the School Board on a staff disciplinary hearing!"

Dumbledore sighed, turned to Professor Snape and said, "Severus, you will cease your ire towards young Harry. He is not his father."

Snape only sneered in response, but kept his mouth shut as he retook his seat.

With barely a hesitation Dumbledore turned back to Professor McGonagall and said, "Of course, as young Harry has specifically requested you for this meeting, you may remain."

Harry just snorted and shook his head in exasperation. It didn't pass unnoticed by anyone. Even Dumbledore frowned.

"Take a seat, please, Harry," said Dumbledore, indicating the single chair before his desk.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster; but, that would be quite rude of me to do so," Harry calmly replied. "After all, there are three ladies here, who should be seated before me."

"Of course, my boy," said Dumbledore. With a quick gesture of his wand, three identical chairs appeared alongside the first.

Harry guided both Hermione and Daphne into chairs, and waited for Professor McGonagall to sit, before he sat between the two girls. Daphne sat on his left, and Hermione sat on his right. He then looked at the Headmaster with a mien of curiosity.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore adjusted his robes and his seat and said, "Now, Harry; I'd like to hear how this... bond... formed between you and these two lovely ladies."

"No, Headmaster," said Daphne. "That's a private matter between the three of us. It is not your concern."

Dumbledore's eyes lost that little twinkle of his for a bare few moments. He didn't even acknowledge what Daphne had said.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Headmaster?" asked Harry right back.

"I'd like to hear about how the bond came to be," said Dumbledore.

"I said _no_, Headmaster," Daphne snapped back. She then glanced at Harry and said, "You are not to tell him. It is a major breach of our privacy for him to even visit the topic."

"I wasn't going to, Daphne," Harry replied with a smile. "I happen to firmly agree with you."

Turning back to Dumbledore, Harry said, "Move on, please, Headmaster. As you've been firmly told, that particular topic is off the table."

Harry 'felt' the compulsion charm hit him and an immediate attempt at Legilimency. What Dumbledore didn't know was that the three were immune to the effects of compulsion charms. And Harry was already prepared for the Legilimency attack.

As soon as Dumbledore tried it, Harry was there, in his mind, before it. He grabbed the probe and absolutely shredded it, sending a powerful backlash back at the old man down the link.

Dumbledore snapped his head back and screamed as his hands came up from under his desk to grab either side of his head. His wand, which was in his right hand at the time, went flying. Using a bit of covert wandless casting, Harry summoned the wand to his hand as it sailed through the air, and surreptitiously pocketed it as he surged to his feet and drew his own wand forth.

"_You bastard!_" Harry screamed at the Headmaster, pointing his own wand right at Dumbledore.

The outburst was wasted, however, as Dumbledore began to slip sideways out of his chair and slump to the floor behind his desk, clearly unconscious.

Very quickly realising the old man was out of it, Harry immediately swivelled to point his wand at Professor Snape, who had also surged to his feet and drawn his wand. With Harry beating Snape to the draw, so to speak, the Professor froze in place, glaring back at Harry down the length of Harry's wand, with the softly glowing tip.

"What is the _meaning_ of this?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, also having drawn her wand.

"The Headmaster just tried a Legilimency attack on me!" snarled Harry. "I felt it; then he screamed and went down."

"He _what_?" exclaimed the Professor. The accusation didn't seem to surprise Professor Snape, though. He didn't even twitch at the word 'Legilimency'. He just glared daggers back at Harry.

"The Headmaster tried a Legilimency attack on me, Professor," said Harry, carefully lowering his wand as Professor Snape did the same. "I _felt_ it. I... I don't know what happened after that."

Daphne said, "Legilimency on a minor without consent is illegal. I'm calling the aurors." She rose and made her way to the fireplace.

Harry saw the very small twitch at the corner of Professor Snape's eyes as Daphne said she was calling the aurors. The man had nerves of steel.

Harry heard the whoomph sound of the Floo powder hitting the grate in the overly large office fireplace, followed by Daphne's bark, "Aurors!"

Hermione, who'd been quiet until that point, plaintively asked, "Is _anyone_ going to call Madam Pomfrey to see to the Headmaster? He might be really hurt!"

With wands well down between he and Professor Snape, Harry turned to watch Professor McGonagall cast a patronus of a small tabby cat. She sent it off with a message for Madam Pomfrey to attend the Headmaster's office for a medical emergency.

When he turned back to look at Dumbledore after he'd turned to watch Professor McGonagall, Harry saw that Professor Snape was crouching down next to what was clearly the Headmaster's slumped form.

"He's alive," he said. "But, deeply unconscious. I cannot revive him."

"Nor _should_ you!" said Professor McGonagall, not a little affronted. "Albus didn't go down as a result of a Stunner, Severus. He went down to what appears to be backlash from an attempted Legilimency attack on Mister Potter. Leave him be for Poppy."

"Aurors are on their way," said Daphne coming back to join Harry and Hermione, as Professor Snape rose back to his feet.

With a pained look, he looked at Daphne and asked, "Is that _really_ necessary, Miss Greengrass?"

"Yes, Professor," she stiffly replied. "Even _if_ the Headmaster did not _illegally_ perform a Legilimency attempt on Harry; he's still been, clearly, severely injured."

First to arrive was, of course, Madam Pomfrey. She immediately went to the downed form of the Headmaster. "What happened?" she asked no one in particular.

"It appears he may have attempted Legilimency on Mister Potter," replied Professor McGonagall. "_This_ is the result."

With the sound of tutting and muttering under her breath, Madam Pomfrey continued her scans.

When she'd finished, she looked to Professor McGonagall and said, "Who was the idiot who tried to revive him?"

"That would be me," sneered Professor Snape.

"Foolish man!" she scolded him. Then, with a sigh, she said to Professor McGonagall, "He's suffered severe mental harm. I'm going to have to take him direct to the infirmary before I can even _attempt_ to begin treatment."

"Fawkes!" snapped Professor McGonagall after only a moment's hesitation.

From where it looked mournful looking down at the Headmaster, Fawkes turned his head to look at the Professor.

The Professor asked the bird, "Can you take Albus and Poppy direct to the infirmary, please?"

With a light warble, Fawkes hopped forward off his perch, and dropped down onto the Headmaster. A second or two later, there was a flash of flame; and the Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey and Fawkes were all gone from the room.

"I guess we should head downstairs," sighed Professor McGonagall. "We'll need to meet the aurors beyond the gargoyle, anyway."

"I'll be in the infirmary," muttered Professor Snape. "Poppy is likely to be in need of my services." And, with that, he swept from the room.

The others followed him slower out the door.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Walking down the corridor from the Headmaster's office, they came across Madam Bones and two of her aurors come striding from the other way. Harry immediately recognised them as John Dawlish and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What is this I'm hearing of an illegal Legilimency attempt by the Headmaster, Minerva?" asked Madam Bones, all business.

Professor McGonagall sighed and said, "Albus has been taken to the infirmary, Amelia. We're heading there, now."

With a nod, Madam Bones indicated to Dawlish and Shacklebolt to hurry right there. Both men trotted off while the rest walked.

"I take it the Headmaster was severely injured in the attempt?" she asked.

"It appears so," replied the Professor.

"And, upon whom did he make the attempt?" she asked.

"That would be me, Madam Bones," Harry cut in.

The stern woman turned to look at Harry for a few long moments before she gave a small grunt and looked back ahead.

"Any witnesses?" she asked.

"All of us, plus Professor Snape," replied the Professor. "He's headed directly to the infirmary to see if he can aid Poppy."

"His wand?" she asked.

"I have it," replied Harry. He then reached into his pocket, withdrew the elder wand and handed it to the lady.

She took it in her left hand. With her right, she popped her own wand into her right hand and cast the reveal former cast charm, _Prior Incantato_, on the wand as she continued to walk.

First up was the Legilimency attempt, next was the compulsion charm, then another compulsion charm, then the conjuration for the three chairs, then a cast Harry didn't know but thought might be a desk tidy charm.

With a sigh, Madam Bones popped her wand away, reached into her pocket and withdrew what Harry recognised to be an evidence bag for a wand. She dropped the Elder wand into it, before sealing it and dropping the bagged wand into an inside robe pocket.

"Now yours, Mister Potter," she said, holding her hand back out to him.

Harry sighed and said, "Please remember that my wand was used to cast the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup. And that I was found blameless for it." He then handed the wand over.

Using her own wand, Madam Bones scanned it by again casting the reveal former cast charm on it. The first one to come up was the reveal person charm he'd used outside their apartment the night before; and the second was the Dark Mark. She stopped there.

"You haven't cast anything with your wand except a revealing spell since before the World Cup?" she asked him.

"No, Ma'am," he replied.

She handed his wand back to him. "Then, clearly, you didn't hit the Headmaster with a curse of some fashion."

"No, Ma'am," he said again, as he repocketted the wand.

On his first trip out of the school he planned on buying three wand holsters with anti-summoning charms on them.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When they all walked in to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey seemed to be berating Shacklebolt while Dawlish and Professor Snape stood back out of the way and apart. Professor Snape appeared amused.

"_What_ seems to be the problem?" asked Madam Bones, striding in and immediately taking charge.

Before Kingsley could even say anything, Madam Pomfrey replied, "Your aurors are attempting to apply magical restraining shackles to my patient. I cannot allow that until my patient has been stabilised. I may need him to be able to use his own magic to aid in healing."

With a frown, Madam Bones said, "Secure him to the bed, but use _null_-magical restraining shackles to do it. I don't want Albus using wandless casting until I allow it."

Turning to a scandalised Madam Pomfrey, she said, "Sorry, Poppy; but I cannot afford him... deciding to depart from us... before I've had a chance to question him."

"I assure you, he's not going anywhere, Madam Bones," the medi-witch glowered back. "I doubt he'll be on his feet for quite some time."

Both aurors had already stepped forward and secured the Headmaster's wrists to the frame of the bed on either side of where he lay.

With a huff, Madam Pomfrey stepped back to the bedside of the Headmaster and checked. Then she looked up at Professor McGonagall and said, "I'm going to need to call in a mind healer from Saint Mungo's. This is beyond even me."

"Do it," said Professor McGonagall looking back with a short sharp nod.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

While they were waiting for the mind healers to arrive and do what they needed to do, Madam Bones took Harry aside and began the questioning part of her investigation.

Harry told her about the bond forming the previous morning, and refused to say how it formed as it was a private and personal matter; told her how they asked for a private apartment from their Heads of House the previous night; and how the Headmaster summoned him to his office, that morning, after breakfast. Harry then went on to say he suspected the Headmaster would want to question him about the bond, though it was not his place to do so; and that he took Daphne and Hermione with him so they, too, could tell the Headmaster it was none of his business. He told her how that, as soon as he refused the Headmaster's not-so-subtle demand to tell him for a second time, he felt the compulsion charm attempt, immediately followed by the Legilimency attempt.

"One of those compulsion charms was attempted on me," said a very miffed Daphne.

"What happened after that happened so fast I can barely understand it," said Harry. "I felt the attempt and it... shattered or was shredded... on something, I think, is the best way to describe it. Do you think it might have something to do with the bond?"

"That's my best guess, Mister Potter," replied a clearly annoyed Madam Bones.

Harry then moved back to Professor McGonagall as - first Daphne, and then Hermione - were called over and interviewed. Finally, Professors McGonagall and Snape were interviewed.

When Professor McGonagall moved to talk to Madam Bones, Harry asked, "Anyone tell them anything about the bond other than it existed?"

Both girls said, "No." However, it clearly upset Hermione a little to do that.

All that time, Harry watched the pair of mind healers that had arrived from Saint Mungo's converse in low voices over the prone form of the Headmaster. On no less that three times, one would hold the old man's eye lids back to reveal the eyeballs, while the other would cast spells.

One of the mind healers had approached Harry and asked him a few questions about what he felt in the attempt, and if there was anything else about it that Harry could tell them. Not really knowing what happened, but still leaving out how he deliberately and almost unconsciously shredded the probe, Harry couldn't - _wouldn't_ - tell them anything that would help them.

Eventually, it was decided to transport the Headmaster to Saint Mungo's, where they'd be working on him there. That told Harry the Headmaster was in a worse way than he thought, and neither would he be back on his feet any time soon.

'At least he'll be out of the way for a while,' he thought with a mental sigh.

When Professor McGonagall returned to them, Harry said, "In all that's happened this morning, Professor; I forgot to tell you I'm withdrawing from Divination."

Looking at him sharply, the Professor asked, "Oh?"

With a nod, Harry said, "With the aid of these two lovely ladies I intend to do self-study to see if I can catch up with them in Ancient Runes."

Surprised, the Professor said, "I'm happy to hear that, Mister Potter. I'll inform Professor Trelawney you're a withdrawal."

Harry smiled back. "Thank you, Professor," he said.

After Madam Bones interviewed Professor Snape, she allowed everyone to leave and to 'go about their business'. Harry and Hermione headed for Care of Magical Creatures, as it was far too late for Herbology. Daphne had a free period.

"Stay safe, Daphne," said a concerned Hermione to the girl.

Daphne smiled and promised she would. She was off to find Tracey.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

In Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid tried to get the class interested in a creature of his own design, Blast-Ended Skrewts. Once the other Gryffindors arrived, they learned from them they'd spent almost all of the class squeezing bubotuber pus out of recently matured bubotuber plants. Of course, they already knew that. Neville also promised to give them a copy of the homework for the class at lunch.

Harry and Hermione had arrived a little early and it looked promising that Ron wasn't going to turn up. But, that was never going to happen. As he'd managed to miss most of breakfast, Ron had used the opportunity of morning tea to stuff himself half-silly. He then arrived late for the class, wiping his face with the sleeve of his robes as he came jogging across the lawn from the castle.

Harry and Hermione were standing on the other side of Hagrid from the castle, looking through one crate of four containing the creatures. Harry almost groaned; but, it was Hermione's jab and very direct look that stopped him before he really began.

Ron tried to run over and join Harry and Hermione, but Hagrid grabbed him by a fistful of collar and directed him to the other 'Gryffindor' crate.

The Blast-Ended Skrewts looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small 'phut' sound, it would be propelled forward several inches.

Nothing but deep affection for Hagrid could have made Harry and Hermione pick up squelchy handfuls of frog liver and lower them into the crates to tempt the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Harry couldn't suppress the suspicion that the whole thing was entirely pointless, because the skrewts didn't seem to have mouths.

At the end of the class an hour later, where they still didn't discover what the Skrewts liked to eat, Harry and Hermione quickly washed their hands in the tubs provided and headed back up to the castle. Ron came hurrying after them.

"Oi!" the boy called, hurrying up behind them. "Harry, mate!"

"Oh, Merlin," groaned Harry.

"Well, at least the skrewts are small," said Ron as he finally caught up to the pair of them as they made their way back up to the castle for lunch.

"They are now," said Hermione in an exasperated voice. "But, once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."

"Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" said Ron, grinning slyly at her.

Hermione had said something to that effect to Malfoy when he complained about them. "You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up," she replied. "As a matter of fact, I think he's right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all."

As they walked in through the doors of the castle, Harry said to Ron, "Daphne will likely be sitting with us, again, Ron. If you can't handle that, don't sit next to us."

"What?" he spluttered. "But... _mate!_... I reckon she's bewitched you, or something! She's nothing but a..."

Before Ron had a chance to finish, Harry grabbed the redhead by the front of his robes and yanked him in close. "Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence in my presence, Ron," Harry quietly snarled. "You _cannot_ bewitch, as you put it, a bond. It's there and it's eternal. We are _bonded_. If you can't keep a civil tongue in your head around Daphne, then it would be best if you didn't even _try_ to sit next to us at table."

Giving a mouth-gaping Ron a bit of a shove away from himself, Harry glared at the boy before storming off into the Great Hall.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Hermione had already entered the Hall while Harry was berating Ron. And she was currently sitting with Daphne with just enough room for Harry to sit between them.

Harry entered still in a very annoyed temperament. And basically dropped his bum into the seat between the two girls. Hermione had parchment, ink and quill out and was copying from another sheet. The original was in Neville's handwriting, so it must be the homework from the Herbology class.

"How did Ron take it?" she asked, not looking at him and while still writing away.

"He's still of the one-track mind Daphne's 'bewitched' me," grumped Harry. "Of course, that completely leaves _you_ out of the equation."

"Problems with Ron?" asked Neville, from opposite.

With a grumbling mutter as he watched Ron go and sit down with Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, Harry nodded. "He clearly has no idea about bonds, how they form, or what they mean. You'd think, as a pure blood, he would."

"Steady, Harry," said Neville, cautioning him. "It's not all that surprising. Soul bonds are extremely rare. The fact you've formed identical bonds with two witches at the same time is phenomenal. I cannot recall such a thing ever happening before."

Harry sighed and said, "I guess you're right. It just Ron's _bigotry_ is really getting to me. I already have to put up with his petty jealousy, laziness and poor manners. I'm just not willing to put up with any more of anything else. I thought Professor McGonagall was going to set him straight, this morning. That doesn't seem to be the case."

When Ginny came and joined them a few minutes later, the three automatically became very careful around her. They knew she was going to try to hit them with potions _if_ she wouldn't, or couldn't, accept the status of the bonds. Even then, she might not know enough about bonds to still try – if what Neville said was true.

She spoke about inconsequential things, and didn't mention overhearing about the bond, at all. That worried Harry, at least. He suspected she was unwilling to believe the news about the bond and would try to potion them, soon enough.

However, she didn't seem to make any sort of move, in that regard, as none of them saw her being furtive and none of them became suddenly sick. That did not mean, however, they weren't going to remain on their guard around her; especially when there was food or drink around.

When it looked like the three of them were done, Daphne said, "Shall we head for the library before we need to head for our afternoon classes?"

"That sounds like a good idea," said Hermione.

Harry nodded, looked to Neville and Ginny and said, "Excuse us. Daphne and Hermione are going to start teaching me something about Ancient Runes."

The three then rose to leave. As they did so, Harry could see the look of longing that flitted across Ginny's face as Harry started to move away.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As they walked down the corridor towards the library, Harry said to the two girls, "I'm sorry; but, I got real tense when Ginny came and sat near us. I don't know how well I faked away from how much I currently dislike her."

"You weren't the only one, Harry," said Hermione, giving his hand a squeeze.

"She's right," said Daphne from his other side; his left.

'When did they develop this order?' he thought. 'Me, in the middle, makes sense. But, Daphne always takes my left and Hermione takes my right.'

The two girls led Harry to a table in the back of the library. And, after they dropped their school bags onto its surface, Hermione said, "I'll go look for information on potions; and potion detection charms."

"I'll look for the introduction book to Ancient Runes we used last year," said Daphne. "It's too early for all the copies to have been checked out yet. And I haven't heard word back from my parents about my text from last year."

Thinking a bit, Harry said, "And I'll see what the library has on soul bonds."

After searching the shelves, Harry came back with three books on the subject of soul relationships, one of which covered soul bonds. Daphne and Hermione were already waiting for him with books of their own.

Taking a quick look at them, Harry said, "We might want to just check all these out. Don't forget, you two have Arithmancy, this afternoon."

"We know," said Daphne. A quick check through the books, and Daphne kept her four, Hermione put aside two of her eight, and Harry discarded one. He discarded it because it simply didn't match what they already knew.

"Alright," said Hermione. "I think it'll be these."

Daphne nodded and said, "Agreed." Then she looked at Harry and said, "As you're off this afternoon, how about... once we get them checked out... you take these back to our apartment and see what you can find out about the potions and the bond. We'll join you as soon as class finishes. Then we'll see what we can teach you about Ancient Runes."

Harry nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan."

The three quickly reshelved the books they weren't taking, checked out the books they were, and headed off. Harry even escorted them to the Arithmancy classroom before he headed up to the seventh floor.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When the girls finished for the day, the double period of Arithmancy, they hurried up to the apartment.

"Well?" asked Daphne as she walked in and saw Harry sitting on a couch with parchment, ink and quills scattered across the surface of the coffee table in front of him.

"Afternoon, ladies," he said. "To start with, I'll go through the potions. If they're the ones I think they are it's unsurprising we had moments of... non-lucidity... from them the last go around."

Both sat opposite Harry as he sorted through his notes.

"The big one... the love potion... I'm pretty sure it's _Amortentia_. And, of course, it's not really love we're talking about. It should more rightly be called an _obsession_ or lust potion. At least, I seem to remember that was Molly's potion of choice for Arthur..." a glance at Hermione saw the girl nod back. "After the initial dosing, it needs to be renewed no more often than once every two days, lest those close to the 'victim' notice sudden changes in behaviour. It's also not to be given no less often than once every three days if it's to remain effective.

"The normal vector is either direct or, in concentrated form, in a drink. So, that means, for that particular one, we only need to watch what we drink. It also cannot be given with something alcoholic, as alcohol quickly breaks down the effect of it. And, given too strong the dose, the victim can quickly develop an allergy to it. So, it needs to be carefully administered to maintain long-term use. And, we know Molly has figured that out already.

"Next, is the loyalty potion... _Fidelitas_. It's actually very similar to _Amortentia_, with only a few ingredients changed. For it, too, the effect is closer to obsession than loyalty. It, too, needs to be renewed no less often than once every three days, and no more often than once every two days. It, too, needs to be carefully dosed lest the recipient develop an allergy to it.

"What I've not been able to determine yet, is: if the loyalty and love potions are so similar, how Molly's able to get around the allergy and or poisoning problems when you're dosing someone with both at the same time. The potion books don't answer that.

"Finally, we have the repulsion potion... _Invidia_. This one is used to have the ingester focus on the worst faults and habits of the target. It's also a weakened version of the Hate potion. Again, it's not so much hate, as it is an extreme version of detesting someone for their faults.

"The repulsion potion can be dried and administered in powdered form, or kept in liquid form. However, it can only be absorbed through the stomach or other soft tissue; not through the skin. So, as with the other two, it's main vector is via food or drink. But, alcohol doesn't have any affect on it, and can even _enhance_ its effects."

"So, you two need to watch what you drink, and I need to watch both food _and_ drink," said Daphne.

"Actually, we don't know if Molly's been able to make any... shall we say, improvements... on any or all of the potions," said Hermione. "That means we need to keep an eye on both food and drink for the love and loyalty potions, anyway. Plus, even if it's effects are greatly diminished if in the food, they'll still make us violently ill."

"That's where the potion detection charms come into play," said Harry, moving parchment aside to pick up another couple of sheets. "We're not worried as much with poisoning attempts, as we are with mind altering potions... as all three clearly are. For that, there is one charm that would cover the three. It won't detect _which_ mind altering potion it is, but will detect that one's there. There are other detection charms that will identify which of them are present. And the charm Specialis Revelius willidentify what ingredients are in something."

"So, you can tell what potion was used by what the ingredients are in whatever it was placed within," said Hermione, understanding.

"Only a true potions master can make a professional appraisal of which potion has been used," said Daphne. "The general one is all we're going to need. Once it's detected, we can make a complaint and let the experts handle it from there."

"Those were my thoughts, too," nodded Harry. "However, there's another vector that may be – problematic."

"Oh?" asked Daphne.

"Yeah; _Amortentia_ can be used in aerosol form," explained Harry. "That is, it can be used in a perfume. I daresay, considering their similarities, so can _Fidelitas_. Odour-bearing molecules from a perfume – diffuser – can carry tiny drops of the potion in the air. The victim could then end up inhaling them through the lungs. Don't forget; the lungs are also soft tissue."

Daphne shook her head in denial before she explained. "Yes, _Amortentia_, I know, is sometimes used in perfumes. However, it's never strong enough to have more than a very mild effect; or last more than an hour or two after the perfume is removed. It would be ineffective for what the Weasleys are trying to accomplish."

"We know it won't work on us, but will it still make us sick?" asked Hermione.

"Let's hope we never have to find out," muttered Harry.

"That aside, how does the charm work?" asked Hermione.

"Like any other charm," said Harry; "intent, incantation, wand gesture and focusing your magic. Get them right and, if the target area has been dosed with a mind altering potion, the specific object will glow bright blue for a few seconds."

"But, we'll have to do that in public," said Hermione. "People will see."

Harry snorted and said, "Hermione, what is Alastor Moody's constant cry?"

"Constant vigilance," she replied. Then realised what Harry was driving at. "Of course. Now that he's... supposedly... here, it makes sense some students would adopt that maxim. Why not us?"

Harry smiled and nodded in response.

Sitting back, he said, "Now that we have a fair idea of when to expect the next dosing attempt... tomorrow morning at the earliest... and we have a way to detect if the attempt has been made... before we start on Ancient Runes and homework... Hermione, do your parents receive a copy of the _Daily Prophet_?"

"No," she replied. "I didn't want to risk them discovering just how dangerous Hogwarts really is; and then using that as an excuse to pull me out of school. Why?"

"Because it's not going to be very long before the story of our bonding reaches the ears of at least one journalist for the _Prophet_. As soon as they have the story, they'll run with it," said Harry.

"And, if my parents received the _Prophet_, they'd be alerted at the same time," nodded Hermione. "Yet another reason I'm glad they don't."

"Next," said Harry. "Starting the day after the story breaks, we can expect to start receiving hate mail. Remember what happened after that nonsense Skeeter wrote about Krum, you and me?"

Hermione winced and unconsciously wiggled her fingers. "Yeah," she said.

"Well, the same is very likely to happen... _again_... regarding our three-way bond," said Harry. "The only difference is, this time it'll happen earlier in the timeline; and it'll be us two and Daphne, rather than us two and Krum."

"He's right," said Daphne. "So, starting immediately after the news of the bond is published, you no longer directly touch incoming owl mail. Where possible, Harry and I will deal with it until we can get it stopped. And howlers are getting torched with an incendiary charm as soon as they arrive and before they can... howl."

"Then we should also learn a poison detection charm, while we're at it, anyway" sighed Hermione.

The three then set to work learning the two specific detection charms before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Homework and Ancient Runes would wait until after the evening meal.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	4. Planning and Potions

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Planning and Potions<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The three, again, sat the Gryffindor table for their dinner. Harry had even suggested they occasionally sit at the Slytherin table, just so it didn't look like they were trying to 'corrupt' Daphne with their 'Gryffindor'ish' ways.

Daphne was about to reply when Ron, who had finally decided to sit somewhere near them, overheard and went off on a rant about how the Slytherins were evil and would drag Harry and Hermione over to the dark arts. It was so loud and offensive, Professor McGonagall had to again drag the boy out of the Great Hall.

The three immediately cast potion detection charms over their goblets and the food before them.

No sooner had Ron been dragged off when Malfoy, again, sauntered over with his two bookends. He didn't even get to open his mouth before Daphne shot him down with her cold stare and drew her wand to point it at him. She hissed, "Unless you want to experience what it feels like to be _castrated_ without suitable pain numbing charms or potions, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, turn around and go back to the Slytherin table."

Malfoy took one look at her, seemed to think about it for a moment, sneered and left.

"How come he never did that for me?" Harry asked, impressed.

"Because he knows I'd actually do it," she calmly replied, pocketing her wand. "You, at this time, won't. Besides, he also knows he has his godfather ready to swoop in and protect his bum from you. As I'm not you, and as I'm a fellow Slytherin, it leaves Professor Snape... conflicted."

Neville, sitting opposite again, leaned forward and asked, "What was that with the wand waving over the food, before?"

"Detection charms for poisons and potions," said Harry. "With the famous Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody as our 'Dah-Dah' Professor, I wouldn't put it past him to try to potion us to prove a point about 'Constant Vigilance'."

Neville's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he leaned forward again and asked, "Find anything?"

"No," replied Daphne with a smirk. "We're safe."

Neville looked like he breathed a sigh of relief before he returned to his meal.

After dinner, as soon as they re-entered their living room, Harry practically ranted, "I cannot _believe_ that bigoted idiot!"

"Which one?" asked Hermione. "Ron or Malfoy?"

Harry snorted in annoyance and said, "Ron. Malfoy, I'm already well used to. Ron's a completely different matter. Was he this bigoted... you know!"

"Yes, he was," replied Daphne. "You just either didn't notice it; or he did it outside of your immediate area, and where you wouldn't see him."

She went and sat down on one of the couches and indicated for Harry to sit on the one opposite. He did so. Crookshanks watched them from 'his' armchair, for a moment, before he decided to ignore them and go back to sleep. Midnight was nowhere to be seen.

"How much did your Grim Reaper tell you about what _really_ went on that Weasley blocked from getting near you?" she asked him.

"He, John, only told me about the potions, really; and that he had been working to block people approaching me that might turn into friends," he replied. "What else happened?"

She sighed and said, "Over the past year, or so... _this_ timeline... I've tried to come and talk to you on a few occasions. Each time I did, Weasley was there to tell me how _you_ 'wouldn't want to talk to some filthy snake'. He also said some other not very complimentary things. And, no; I won't go into them.

"However, he was doing his _damnedest_ to make sure no one else could get close to you, either; especially towards the end of last year. I wasn't the only girl who was interested in getting to know Harry Potter, or The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Damn," Harry softly said. "And I was just being too stupid... _too_ trusting... to see the signs."

"No, Harry," said Hermione, coming to sit beside him and take his hand in hers. "You were up to the eyeballs in loyalty potions keyed to him. You were _not_ being stupid."

Harry grumbled for a few moments before he gave himself a bit of a shake. "No, I really wasn't, was I? John didn't say anything about it, but I can't help but wonder if those potions are what led to me having no drive to do well in my classes. John _did_ say something about how it was a wonder all the ongoing potions hadn't turned my brain into mush. And, that one of the times I died was the night of the third task at the graveyard, because I wasn't able to think straight because of them."

"And it just got worse, Harry," said Hermione. "By fifth year, you were so befuddled you didn't tell anyone about Umbridge's torturing of you, except me and Ron. And I think Ron was secretly _glad_ you were being tortured. As for me; I, too, was being befuddled by potions. Nor, did either of us think about you using the mirrors to contact Sirius _before_ we went charging off to the Department of Mysteries.

"Then, sixth year. You already knew the flame curse, the fire whip and even just _Incendio_; and, yet, forgot the lot when you were in the cave fighting the inferi. Then, after Dumbledore was killed, you chased the Death Eaters, including Snape, out of the castle and across the grounds towards the ward line. You flung curse after curse at them, and never hit them... not once!

"All this from someone who duelled Riddle, practically to a standstill, in the graveyard after being hit _twice_ with the Cruciatus curse from Riddle, himself!" she finished. "No, Harry; those potions did more damage than _just_ affect our love lives."

Harry, to put it bluntly, was stunned. Even John hadn't gone into that much detail about the harm those potions caused. Maybe, it was because he knew Hermione would quickly figure it out. Or, maybe because John simply didn't want to speak of it.

"Bloody Hell!" he muttered.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

That talk led them to finally compare what they each knew, and what their Grim Reapers had told each of them. Homework was put off while they, with the combined knowledge they now had, laid out their combined tasks.

_**1. Initiate the bonds**__ - done  
>1a. - alert the parents to the bonds - done for Daphne, not for Hermione<br>1b. - finalise the bonds_

_**2. Visit Gringotts**  
>2a. - Key Daphne and Hermione into the Potter vaults<br>2b. - Tell goblins of cup horcrux  
>2c. - Set up emancipation<br>2d. - Claim emancipation (after Goblet)_

_**3. Organise solicitor  
><strong>3a. - for Sirius  
>3b. - for protection against libel<br>3c. - for misuse of intellectual property regarding Boy-Who-Lived books_

_**4. Magical Oath  
><strong>4a. - Harry to give magical oath immediately after his name comes out of the Goblet (__before__ going into antechamber)_

_**5. Deal with the other two horcruxes  
><strong>5a. - the diadem (Room of Requirement)  
>5b. - the locket (Grimmauld Place)<em>

_**6. Basilisk carcass  
><strong>6a. - Store some venom to destroy the horcruxes  
>6b. - Find out how best to deal with the remainder of the carcass<em>

_**7. Daphne's father  
><strong>7a. - His assistance will help garner support to free Sirius  
>7b. - He can help later with future tasks (not yet known)<em>

_**8. Hermione's father  
><strong>8a. - Help Harry with firearms training as an added weapon in dealing with Riddle (possible only)_

"I think that's it," said Hermione, sitting there, reading the document and nibbling on her bottom lip.

"It is; for now," said a strange female voice from behind Harry and Hermione. Both teens spun around and saw a woman standing there, as Daphne looked over their shoulders in shock.

Harry was about to pull his wand when Hermione grabbed his arm. "Don't, Harry!" she said. "This is Roma; my Grim Reaper."

Harry looked back in shock as Daphne reacted with a shocked in draw of breath. It them clicked in Harry's mind that Roma was wearing a similar robe to what he and John had worn 'up there'. Her reddish-brown hair, parted in the middle with a short fringe, fell about her shoulders to about shoulder blade length. She was also barefoot.

"Roma?" asked Hermione. "Why are you here?"

"Daphne Anna worked a little quicker to get the bonds established than we, originally, anticipated," explained Roma. "But, we now see it was the right thing to do. Secondly, because Albus Wulfric went for the Legilimency probe faster than we thought he would, he became temporarily incapacitated sooner than expected.

"That's now given us a window of opportunity we had not foreseen. A window where you three can accomplish things before Albus Wulfric can... meddle."

"I thought you knew what was going to happen?" asked Daphne.

"We do not," replied Roma. "The moment you were backstepped, the future... as you knew it... ceased to exist. It must be this way due to Free Agency."

"Free Agency?" asked Daphne. "What's that?"

"The mortal world... here... was created to give each soul the right to make their own choices," she explained. "You truly choose your own future. We can only nudge you in the direction we'd like you to go, and destiny also plays a big part, but your choices are ultimately your own.

"Daphne Anna's choice to immediately establish the bonds had... has... a ripple effect going forward through time. It's those ripples that were initially unforeseen. If we knew what was going to play out, then Harry James would never have suffered his six previous deaths; and you girls would not have suffered your own."

"That makes sense," said Hermione. "So, what did the changes make to alter our plans?"

"With Albus Wulfric incapacitated, now is the time to get some things done," she replied. "Very soon, you need to go down into the Chamber to estimate the effect of magical rot on the carcass of the basilisk, or have someone do it for you. Since what occurred during your second year, Albus Wulfric has placed monitoring charms on the sinks in the girls' bathroom. He would know you were going down there, again, if he was here. And he would stop you. However, you have the skills to have those charms moved out of the way.

"If you do not do this soon, Ronald Bilius is going to beat you to it. Without the friendship in place he feels no remorse in stealing from you, Harry James. He has not already done so, because he wasn't worried you would finally figure out the value of the carcass and do something about it. And, he knows that he would be a prime suspect if the carcass goes missing."

"But it takes a parselmouth using parseltongue to get in," said Harry. "How is he going to get in?"

"Ron's a parselmouth, Harry," said Hermione. "During the battle of Hogwarts, we had to go down there to get some venom to destroy the cup. He told me he faked the sound of parseltongue to open the entrances to get us in there. He lied. Parseltongue cannot be faked. Only a true parseltongue can open the two entrances; so, he's a parselmouth."

"Wh-_what?_" exclaimed Harry, completely shocked. Then he got angry. "Why... that... little..."

"Enough," said Roma, holding up her hand in a stop gesture. "You now know the truth. Do not go acting on it other than to claim the carcass. Do not let on that you know he's a parselmouth, lest it raise questions as to _how_ you know."

"I thought my parselmouth ability was as a result of the horcrux within me," grumbled Harry.

"It is not," replied Roma. "Like many others with a long familial history of wizardry and witchcraft, you are a descendant of Salazaar. So is Ronald Bilius. Both of you trace that history through the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You, through your paternal grandmother Dorea Melania; he, through his paternal grandmother Cedrella Lucretia."

"So, when I was speaking in parseltongue, he understood every word I said," Harry sighed.

"Yes," said Roma. "That's how he knew what words to say to quickly open the passageway from the bathroom, and then open the main door to the Chamber."

"Alright," said Harry firmly. "That's now become a priority."

"Next; but, do this first," instructed Roma, "tell Minerva Isabell... your Professor McGonagall... you need to talk to Hermione Jean's parents about the bond before they find out about it through other means. You'll also want to stop by a bookshop and buy a book for your parents to read about what the bond actually means, _before_ you go.

"If you wait too long, Albus Wulfric will return and meddle again. It would lead to Hermione Jean's parents finding out through... other means. And that is a situation we do not want."

"Two priorities, then," said Harry.

"And, with that, it's almost time for me to go," said Roma. "But, one final thing... when we come to visit you, we do so as Guardian Angels, not Grim Reapers. We only hold the latter title after your deaths."

"Nice to know," said Daphne.

With a small smile, Roma seemed to fade away.

"She's nice," said Harry. "John, however, wasn't all that nice to me. As a matter of fact, he seemed quite _put out_ with me. He told me his job was on the line due to the number of times I kept dying."

"We know," said Hermione with a smile.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After the three had approached Professor McGonagall, in her role as Acting Headmistress while the Headmaster was at Saint Mungo's, they explained why they needed to go and talk to Hermione's parents about the bond.

"It is hoped the Headmaster will be back on his feet and well enough to resume his role as Headmaster, soon enough," said the Professor. "I should be able to take you to visit your parents after that."

"Sorry, Professor," said Hermione, shaking her head. "That may be too late. Though my parents do not receive a daily copy of the _Daily Prophet_, they can always find out about the bond through other means. If we don't go and talk to them about it before they find out, things could become... difficult."

With a sigh, the Professor said, "You are, of course, correct. Though I would much rather wait, we do not know how long it will be before the Headmaster returns." She sat at her desk with the three 'children' sitting opposite and thought about it for a while.

Clearly coming to a decision, she sat forward and said, "I do not like to leave the school without a healer... even for a short time. However, it would probably be best if I send Madam Pomfrey with you to explain things to your parents. Madam Pomfrey will be able to inform your parents what the bond means to the three of you; and to them."

"That would be nice. Thank you Professor," said Hermione, clearly relieved.

"What classes do the three of you have tomorrow afternoon?" the Professor asked.

"A single class with you in Transfiguration straight after lunch," said Harry.

"History of Magic with the 'Claws, for me," said Daphne.

"Sorry, Professor," said Hermione, cutting in. "That won't suit. Both of my parents work. It'll have to be after 5:00pm, at the earliest, before we can visit."

"Then, immediately after an early dinner tomorrow?" she asked, to which Hermione nodded. "I'll have Madam Pomfrey take the three of you to visit Miss Granger's parents, then" said the Professor.

"That works," said Hermione. "Thank you, Professor."

After the three left, Harry turned to them and said, "Now I need... or we need... to get down into the Chamber to at least get the venom."

"You'll need something to store it within, first," said Daphne.

"True," mused Harry. "So, I have to find some large enough glass, sealable containers to store it within."

"The Room of Lost Things, Harry," said Hermione. "There's bound to be something in there you can use."

With a sigh, Harry said, "Of course." Then he leaned over and gave his bushy-haired bondmate a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione was shocked, to say the least. Her emerald-eyed friend - her bondmate - had never initiated such a random display of affection before. It felt... nice.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The three returned to their apartment and, though it was starting to get a little late, started in on their homework. Of course, having gone through it all before, with her amazing memory, Hermione was very quick to get her own done.

Harry found the Occlumency even assisted him with his own memory of the previous events, and allowed him to rapidly get through it, as did Daphne. However, she also appeared quite distracted.

Once they'd finished, Harry packed his work away and was about to head for bed when Daphne stopped him.

Puzzled, he sat back down again. "Daphne?" he asked, worried for her. "What's wrong?"

Blushing, she looked away for a few moments.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, who he saw was just as puzzled. They waited for their new 'friend' - their bondmate - to tell them what was wrong.

Harry was about to ask again when she turned back and, with eyes downcast, quietly asked, "When do you want to finalise the bond?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione blush and look away.

Shocked, Harry replied, "Errr... Daphne; I... Sorry, John didn't tell me how to do that. He... kind of intimated you or Hermione would do that. And, I didn't have a chance to do more than lightly skim through those books on bonds. I was more focussed on detection charms for the potions."

Both girls seemed to blush even further. And Daphne's eyes seemed to water.

"Ummm... Harry," stammered Hermione, finding the courage to speak. "Finalising the bond... requires the act of... you know... _ummm_... s-sexual intimacy."

Surprised and starting to blush a little himself - and wondering how things suddenly got so uncomfortable - in a quiet voice he said, "Oh."

'Why does it suddenly feel so hot in here?' he thought.

Steeling himself and thinking, 'Gryffindors forward,' he rose from the side he was sitting on and went over to sit next to Daphne.

"Daphne," he said, trying to get the other girl's attention. "Please, look at me." He reached over and took her closest hand in his own, and felt her flinch a little.

"Daphne... please," he softly begged.

Taking a breath and sniffling a little, she slowly turned to look at him. Hermione sat on the couch on the other side of the coffee table and quietly stayed out of it. Clearly sensing the anxiety in his familiar's mood, Crookshanks hopped off the seat of the armchair he preferred and hopped up into Hermione's lap. She almost absently petted him as he purred soothing sounds.

When Daphne looked at Harry, he could see her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"I had no idea," Harry softly said to her. "I had no idea... that to finalise the bond requires us to... do _that_."

He saw her nod in acceptance.

"I promise you this, Daphne Anna Greengrass, I will _not_... in _any_ way, shape or form... push you to do _anything_ that you're uncomfortable doing with me," he said, with as much feeling as he could generate. "The protections we each needed from the bond are now already there. We need not go any further, if it makes you uncomfortable."

And, with those words, the floodgates of tears suddenly released. Daphne burst into tears.

Harry was at a loss as to what to do. Thankfully, Hermione was not. Shooing a disgruntled Crookshanks off her lap, she hurried over from the opposite couch and sat on the other side of the crying girl, before quickly wrapping her in her arms. Daphne buried her face in Hermione's shoulder, and cried her eyes out.

Crookshanks decided to return to 'his' seat on the armchair.

Not knowing whether to stay where he was, or go back and sit on the other couch, Harry thought it might be best to stay until one of the two of them told him otherwise.

He looked over Daphne's head at Hermione with such a look of confusion, Hermione smiled at him and gestured for him to stay. All the while, she was making calming noises for Daphne.

Once the girl had calmed down a bit, Hermione softly said to Harry, "Could you go and... wait a minute."

Utterly confused, Harry just looked back while Hermione got that look that told Harry she thought she'd been stupid about something.

She turned her head a little to the side and called, "Dobby!"

Just as Harry's own eyes widened in surprise of his own stupidity, the little elf popped in and asked, "Does the great Harry Potter sir's Grangy need Dobby?"

"Yes; thank you, Dobby," Hermione said to the little fellow. "Can you get me a cool moist flannel and a calming draught?"

"Certainly, Miss Grangy," replied Dobby. He popped away and was back a few moments later with a small clean white towel, damp with chilled water; and the required draught.

Accepting them, Hermione said, "Thank you, Dobby. Now, I think Harry needs to ask you something." Then she gave Harry a very pointed look before she gave the potion to Daphne to drink, as she used the small towel to wipe the girl's face and the back of her neck.

Dobby turned to Harry with a curious expression on his face. "What does the great Harry Potter Sir need to be asking Dobby?"

Giving himself a bit of mental smack in the head for not thinking of it earlier, Harry asked the loyal little elf, "Dobby, would you like to bond with me as my house elf?"

It was as if all of the little creature's Christmases had come at once. The elf practically glowed with joy. "Yes!" he practically cried, before diving forward and hugging Harry around his knees.

There was a glow as an elf-bond formed between the two and Dobby backed off. With a bow and downcast face, the little elf asked, "How may Dobby be helping Master next?"

"Alright," said Harry. "First things first. I order you in perpetuity to call me 'Harry' in private or if I'm only with Hermione or Daphne. Second; I do not believe you should be wearing that disgusting old pillowcase. I'd like to see you in something far more utilitarian and befitting the position of house elf to Harry Potter."

Harry thought about a couple of different ideas as Dobby stared back at him, eye-to-eye.

Suddenly, with a grin, Dobby broke the connection and snapped his fingers. With a flash of magic he was wearing what, to Harry, appeared to be what the United States or Canadian military called urban battle dress fatigues, or something. He wore cargo-style pants with matching long-sleeved jacket and cap in a mottled pattern made of black, dark greys, lighter greys and minimal white, over soft black boots. Instead of a country's flag on his shoulder, he wore a family crest. When Harry looked closer at it, he realised it said 'Potter' on a small banner directly below it.

"I have a house crest,' he numbly thought. "And, I didn't even know!'

Gathering his thoughts, again, he asked the little elf, "Are _you_ happy to wear this, Dobby?"

"Oh; yes, Master Harry!" Dobby replied. "All the other elveses will be _so_ jealous!"

"Errr... well, as long as _you're_ happy with it," said Harry. "Because, I like it too."

Dobby then popped away, and was back a few moments later with three goblets of pumpkin juice. Before anyone could say anything, he was gone again.

Turning back to the two girls he saw Hermione look back with amusement, and Daphne looking back at him with confused shock.

"Harry," Daphne asked, "How is it you bonded with the little elf, and then had him wearing clothes, but didn't immediately sever the bond again?"

"I didn't sever the bond because I didn't _give_ Dobby clothes," said Harry. "I gave him my impressions of what sort of things I want him to wear, and then let him dress _himself_ that way. I never actually offered him any clothing."

With a bit of a snort that made a bit of a mess, Daphne quickly brought her ever-ready handkerchief out and blew her nose, wiped it and tucked the cloth away again. "Sorry," she murmured to Hermione.

"Whatever _for_?" asked Hermione.

"I made a mess on you," Daphne replied, gesturing with her hand at the front of Hermione's robes.

Hermione looked down and gave her own amused snort before drawing her wand. A quick swish and muttered '_Evanesco_' and the mess was gone.

Hesitating a few moments, the other two knew Daphne still needed to say something; so, gave her the time to gather her thoughts.

"W-we're bonded," sniffled Daphne.

"Yes, we are," said Harry.

"But, it's not complete," she said.

"Daphne," Harry sighed. "You were brave enough to tell us what... happened... just before you died. I'm a bloke; but, even _I_ know that's _got_ to have been a pretty traumatic experience for you.

"A few days ago, relatively speaking, Hermione was eighteen and we were both seventeen. However, _now_ Hermione's almost fifteen and we've just turned fourteen. It's going to take the three of us quite some time to come to terms with that. We don't need to go adding to the difficulties of that with worrying about s-sex."

"You really don't know, do you?" she asked, glancing at him for a moment before turning her eyes downcast once more and answering her own question. "Of course, you don't. You haven't read the book yet. And, I keep forgetting both of you were muggle-raised."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion, but didn't interrupt; knowing she had more to say.

"W-we only _initiated_ the bond, on the train," she went on. "For the bond to... become permanent... requires s-sexual intimacy; the... _full_ sexual intimacy sort."

"You mean sexual intercourse," said Hermione. "Coitus."

"Yeah, I got that," said Harry. "But, we don't need to go there. We've got the protections we needed, now."

"You don't understand," she sobbed a little. "Yes, we do! However... thankfully... we don't have to... go there... straight away. But, it's best if there's some sort of intimate contact for some time before the time is ready for the bond to become permanent."

Still not looking up she then asked, "Did you not wonder why bonded couples have the right to an apartment?"

With a slight shrug, Harry replied, "I thought it was just so we could get to know each other better."

"It is," she said. "Physically."

She then slowly, but with greater conviction as she went on, told them what she meant. She even showed them what it said in the books. And gave certain timelines.

She also told them that, to not do what was recommended, meant the bond would weaken to the point where it would simply cease to be. And that was completely unacceptable.

"Then, we'll trust to your knowledge and the pace you want to set, Daphne," said Hermione. "What do you recommend... what do _you_ want... to do?"

Daphne clearly thought about it for a while before she asked, "Can we... just... sleep together in the same bed for tonight? In our night clothes, of course. It's best to maintain a skin-to-skin contact during the night to anchor the bond; but, I'm not... comfortable... with that level, yet."

"Umm," blushed Harry, with a somewhat horrified expression. "I... ummm."

Frowning and looking a little hurt, Hermione asked, "You don't want to do that, Harry?"

Blushing even further, he exclaimed, "_No_! I-I mean... Yes!... I..." Dropping his own head and sighing, he said, "I-I'm a guy!... Ummm... things happen... while I sleep. I... _can't help it_!"

Understanding and blushing herself, Hermione softly said, "Oh!"

Not understanding, Daphne looked up and saw their expressions and asked, "What?"

Unable to form a coherent sentence without it coming out like a squeak, or sounding like he was a sex maniac, Harry kept his mouth shut and just blushed even deeper.

Hermione 'rescued' him from answering. "He means he has naughty dreams," said Hermione.

With a confused frown, Daphne said, "Well, that's understandable. We have those, too."

"Yes," said Hermione. "But, _his_ make him become... aroused. You know... _erect_."

"Oh!" said Daphne, finally glancing up at Harry; embarrassed but amused, all the same.

Trying not to laugh, Hermione asked, "Hang on a moment. Harry... do you have... errr... I think they're called... _nocturnal e-emissions?!_"

Harry just blushed even further, slid to the end of the couch and softly mumbled, "Sometimes."

Daphne clearly didn't understand and glanced from Harry to Hermione in confusion.

Taking pity on her - or maybe on Harry - Hermione leaned down and whispered in her ear.

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise before her mouth opened wide. Then she blushed _very_ red, and snorted a little.

Harry didn't know which of the two started it; but, he soon found both girls giggling away while he was uncomfortably blushing in embarrassment at the other end of the couch.

"Harry," Hermione giggled. "As you said... you can't help it. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Then, why are you laughing so much about it?" he mumbled, almost whining.

"We shouldn't; I know," she said, still trying not to laugh. Even Daphne was still chuckling away. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Fine!" he grumbled. "I'm going to go and enlarge the bed... a _lot_! Then I'm _going_ to bed. If you want to come and join me, I... I won't stop you." And he quickly got up, grabbed his book bag and almost ran into the bedroom. "But, it's just to sleep!" he yelled back.

He couldn't focus enough to enlarge the bed right away, so went and got ready first. As soon as he exited the bathroom he enlarged the bed so it would more than comfortably sleep three people... or five... and climbed in.

He lay in the middle and tried to stop thinking what it would be like for either of the girls to join him. But his mind kept thinking about what they'd look like under their clothes. That was starting to cause him problems, so he started to think about what Dolores Umbridge would look like the same way. That helped - a lot. Almost too much, as he felt quite ill thinking about it.

He had just extinguished the lights when the bedroom door opened and both girls walked in. From the light coming in through the window, he could see both were wearing pyjamas of a sort. Hermione was wearing a tank top and silk shorts; while Daphne was wearing a sort of short, sleeveless heavy nightgown that fell to her knees.

He stayed quiet as they each moved to a side of the bed. Again, Daphne moved to his left, while Hermione moved to his right.

Not daring to say a word, he watch as Hermione, first, lifted the bed covers and slipped in. A moment later, Daphne did the same from her side. Both then eased themselves down to lie flat on their backs, just as Harry was doing.

'This is ridiculous," Harry thought. 'None of us are going to get any sleep like this.'

He willed himself to try and relax and even tried to picture sheep jumping a gate. He'd heard somewhere, once, that this was the best way to try and count sheep. And, that it was great mind action to help you get to sleep.

He had no idea both girls were doing similar exercises.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Harry woke up having such a pleasant dream. He'd dreamed he'd managed to kill Voldemort quite spectacularly in the middle of Diagon Alley. And now a pair of twins was in bed with him, showing him their appreciation for his efforts. He could only tell them apart due to their hair. One had auburn, now only slightly wild, hair; while the other had blond hair that fell in silk straight strands to her shoulders.

At the moment, he was cuddled up to the auburn-haired one - whom he called 'One' - ready for round two of their all-night session of sex; while the blond-haired one - 'Two', he called her - was snuggled up to his back. He had a fistful of one of 'One's' succulent boobs with his thumb lightly brushing back and forth over the nipple, while 'Two' had her arm around his lower middle and trapped between him and 'One'.

He lay there hoping 'Two's' hand would slide a bit lower for him and guide him down when, softly breathing in, he drew in 'One's' scent through his nose. 'Mmm,' he thought. 'She smells just like Hermione.'

'Hermione.'

'_Hermione!_'

Startled properly awake - feeling his heart give a sudden lurch in his chest as it started hammering away - he tried to snatch his hand away from where he had _groped_ his best friend. But his hand only made it about two inches before it felt material snap taunt across the back of his hand. Then, before he could realise his hand was up and under her tank top - and that he had to pull it down her body to escape the material - he felt her hand grab the back of his, _and push it back onto her boob_.

Almost in a panic, he froze; unsure of what to do now.

"Leave it there, Harry," he heard Hermione softly say. "I don't mind; and, I kind of like it."

His mind whirling almost too fast to hold a proper thought, the only one he could hold in his mind and think to do was pull himself away from her bum, and the silken feel of her shorts, lest she feel 'it' and know he was a 'dirty young man'. His main thought was, 'I'm squeezing Hermione's bare boob!'

He eased his hips away from her very warm behind, closer to the body spooning _him_ from behind, thinking he might have got away with it.

"You could have left that there, too, Harry," he heard Hermione softly say. "I didn't mind that, either."

Harry sighed as he fought his heart rate down to a less palpitating speed, and said, "As much as I would love to, it's a school day; and we have class at 10.30am. You and I have DADA with the 'Claws."

With a stifled yawn from behind him, Daphne said, "He's right. We've got class. Charms with the 'Puffs for me."

Hermione sighed, hesitated a moment, pulled Harry's hand down from underneath her tanktop and flipped over on to her left shoulder. Looking Harry in the eye, for a moment, she brought her hand up to his cheek, before she kissed him, lips to lips.

Though he enjoyed it, he hadn't expected her to just lean in and kiss him so softly; so tenderly.

After a few moments to think it through, he then leaned forward and kissed her back the same way; which surprised her. It was only the _second_ time Harry had ever initiated such a contact. Well, at least including the 'brotherly' peck to her cheek after class before.

After Hermione rose and made her way back to her bedroom, Harry pulled away from Daphne and flipped himself over, just as Hermione had done less than a minute earlier.

He looked back into the gorgeous aquamarine blue eyes of the blonde-haired girl that contained just a hint of nervousness.

"And good morning to you, too, beautiful," he softly said with a smile.

Almost instantly the hint of fear or nervousness left her eyes and she brightly smiled.

This time he waited for her to make the first move. She did. Just as Hermione did, she leaned in and softly kissed him; a kiss he was happy to return.

After Daphne laid there, just staring back at him for a few moments, Harry saw her face, ever-so-slightly, change expression to one he'd come to recognise as her having reached a decision.

Then she leaned forward and more passionately kissed him than the one a few moments earlier. Then she suddenly pulled away, flipped back the covers and climbed out of bed.

"While we might not have class first period this morning, Harry James, we should still get up," she smirked. "So, get out of bed, shower, and get dressed. We should be in the Great Hall for breakfast."

As she walked out, Harry laid in bed for a few moments and sighed while staring up at the ceiling. That second kiss told him she was starting to recover from the horror she went through immediately before her death. Or maybe it was because those memories were behind a very strong Occlumency barrier. He hoped that it was that, plus the talk they had the previous night, helping the girl to come to terms with what had happened to her; and what they had yet to do.

By rights, she should see a mind-healer to aid her in coming to terms with it and putting it behind her. However, they couldn't go that route and keep the fact she, at least, was a time-traveller a secret. Therefore, it was up to he and Hermione to work together to help her.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The three walked into the Great Hall in their usual formation, and half of their year mates were not there. As last night was supposed to have been an Astronomy night - though, they never had it the first week back - many of them were using the opportunity to sleep in. They'd just eat larger portions at morning tea and make up the difference at lunch.

However, even if they _had_ Astronomy the previous night, that would not have stopped Ron Weasley from making his way down to breakfast. Walking in, the three saw the red haired boy sitting where Neville had been sitting the past couple of days.

Harry pulled the two girls up short before Ron saw them. "Remember," he quietly said to them both. "Ron's not doing all the potioning, at this point in time; it's mainly Ginny. Plus, it's also been three days; we don't know if he's not going to try, anyway. Things may have changed that much, already."

Both girls nodded but, before the three continued to the table, Daphne said, "I still won't sit near him with his atrocious table manners."

"Fair enough," said Harry, turning to her. "We'll sit with you furthest away from him." Then he turned to Hermione. "That means, Hermione, you need to be on more of a guard. You're going to be sitting closest to him; almost directly opposite."

Hermione pressed her lips together in determination and nodded, once. "I'll watch him like a hawk," she said.

"As will I," he replied.

The three made their way along the table opposite where Ron was and stopped a little further along and closer to the head table before sitting down.

After the three had sat, Ron finally noticed them when he reached for more food. He did not notice they had already cast quite a few detection charms over the drinks and food already there. Nothing showed up.

"Oh," he said. "Mornin', 'Arry... 'Ermione."

"Ron," said Hermione. "While you've not been properly introduced due to your previous shoddy behaviour; that's _no_ reason to continue to be rude to Daphne."

Ron looked back at Hermione for a few moments in surprise. His expression almost immediately morphed until he looked like he was going to snap something back, but thought better of it. Then he flicked a quick glance at Daphne before he finally mumbled, 'Mornin'."

"And good morning to you, too, Mister Weasley," Daphne smirked back.

Again, Ron flicked his eyes to her for a moment with an angry retort on his lips, before looking away again. He then muttered something unintelligible under his breath and then promptly ignored her.

For the moment, that was more than enough for Harry. As long as he wasn't being outright rude, he'd tolerate the other boy being near him. However, all three knew the friendship would be over for good soon enough. Ron wasn't their biggest problem, at the moment; he wasn't even third on the list. Their main problem was Ginny.

As if the mere thought of her name was a magic all its own, in she walked.

Carefully watching her, Hermione gave Harry a nudge. Once she saw he was paying attention to her, she then flicked her chin towards the redhead as she was walking towards them.

Harry caught the flick and then did the same for Daphne.

Harry did not miss the look of determination that seemed to pass, for only a moment, across the face of the youngest Weasley as he carefully watched her.

Leaning in to whisper in Daphne's ear, he said, "She's going to do it now, you know."

And turned to Hermione and did the same. He didn't notice he was seen by Ron.

"Here!" the boy said. "What're you whispering about?"

"If I wanted you to know, Ron," said Harry staring the boy down. "I wouldn't have whispered it, now, would I?"

Ron grumbled a bit, but returned to bending over his plate and shovelling food into his mouth just as Ginny sat down beside him and closer to them.

With a big smile on her face, she said directly to Harry, "Hi, Harry. I've not seen you in the common room for a couple of days. Where've you been staying?"

"In a private apartment, Ginny," he replied, buttering a piece of toast and reaching for the marmalade.

"Oh?" she asked. "I didn't know you could get one of those."

"As if we could afford it," muttered Ron, barely breaking the rhythm in which he kept eating.

Watching him eat, Harry realised it had to be the original loyalty potions that kept him keeping that friendship with the boy. Ron was managing a very good impersonation of his cousin, Dudley. And, it was not pleasant to watch.

"They're for special situations, Ginny," he replied. "And, before you ask, it's to do with our bonds. We need it to help solidify our bonds."

Out of the blue, a flash of annoyance flashed over Ginny's face before she suddenly looked toward the head table and said, "Oh! I see our Headmaster hasn't returned from wherever he went, yet."

Of course, all of them immediately turned to look at the head table for a moment. When he turned back, Harry noticed that the pumpkin juice in his goblet bubbling a little.

He quickly glanced at Ginny and noticed she was looking a little pleased with herself, as did Ron. Both her hands were below the edgeof the table.

Before either of the girls could reach for their juices, Harry reached out and picked his up. But, just before he took a sip, he made a show of sniffing it.

He then pulled it away from himself and frowned down at it, then reached for his wand and cast the detection for mind altering potions over it. It immediately glowed bright blue.

"Nobody touches anything," he said. He then cast the same detections over the table. Only his goblet glowed. So, he'd managed to detect it before Ginny or Ron could dose the other two.

"Excuse me," he muttered, rising.

Still holding the goblet in his off hand, he climbed over the bench and made his way to the head table, directly to Professor McGonagall.

"Excuse me, Professor," he said.

"Mister Potter?" she asked.

"I believe I just saw Ginny Weasley dump a potion of some kind in my pumpkin juice," he explained. "When I cast a detection charm over it, the result was positive for a mind-altering potion of some kind."

The Professor looked at him in shock, before she looked over at the Gryffindor table.

Harry didn't see it as it was going on behind him, but the Professor suddenly surged to her feet and barked out, "Stay right where you are, Mister and Miss Weasley!"

Harry turned around to see Ginny and Ron freeze in place where they were trying to hurriedly leave the hall.

"Come here, you two!" commanded the Professor. "Right now!"

As both slowly made their way towards the head table, looking like deer caught in the headlights of a truck, the Professor turned to her right and said, "Professor Flitwick, would you be so kind as to check this goblet for potions?"

Grimly, from where he had overheard and was in a bit of shock, the little Professor stood on his seat and drew his wand as Harry placed the goblet on the table before him.

With a few muttered incantations and wand gestures, Harry saw the goblet glow blue for a moment before shifting to pink and immediately to green.

"Definitely potioned, Professor McGonagall," said the little Professor. "I'd like to ask..."

But Professor McGonagall, looking quite irate, called down the table to her right. "Professor Snape! Your expertise as Potions Master is needed here."

With a frown and a mutter that, to Harry, sounded like, "What has the Potter brat done now?" Snape made his way along the table.

"Yes?" he enquired with an overly affected look of curiosity.

"Professor; please check that goblet," said Professor McGonagall, indicating the goblet, "For unauthorised potions."

Both redheads came to stand near but just behind and to one side of Harry. Ginny looked absolutely terrified; but Ron looked angry.

By now, the entire hall was looking on with interest.

Snape made his own incantations and wand gestures, getting the same colour results as Professor Flitwick.

"Interesting," he said. "I detect a loyalty potion and a love potion."

Professor McGonagall looked almost murderous. She glared at Ginny and said, "Come up here and empty your pockets, Miss Weasley!"

Ginny was starting to tear up as Harry moved off to the side. He, too, was glaring at Ginny with hate. He no longer had to mask his emotions.

Ginny made a show of moving her shaking hands, appearing to skip pockets and empty others onto the table before heras her hands seemed to flutter about.

When she stopped, there were no potion bottles or phials on the table.

The Professor drew her wand and exclaimed, "_Accio_ potion phials!" while pointing her wand at the girl.

With a cry of dismay from Ginny, six small potion phials leapt out of her pockets and soared to the Professor. She caught all of them in her off arm against her chest.

From where he was standing, Harry could see two appeared empty.

Placing her wand on the table before her, the Professor reached up and grabbed all six phials, before placing them on the table next to her wand.

Turning to Ron, she said, "Now, your turn, Mister Weasley. Empty your pockets onto the table... _all_ of your pockets."

Furious and embarrassed, Ron stepped forward and pulled things out of his pockets. He hesitated a moment and then pulled out six potion phials of his own, placing them on the table. He refused to look at anyone.

"My office, you two," she near-snarled. "_Now!_"

Ginny turned-tail and bolted from the hall, sobbing; while Ron followed behind, storming along in her wake.

Looking over at where he was sitting, Harry could see the two girls were sad but determined.

Turning back to look at Professor McGonagall, he was both furious and sad. "Professor, it is a criminal offence to attempt to ply someone with a love potion at Hogwarts, to anyone under the age of consent, and to anyone who does not otherwise give their consent if they are of-age.

"Miss Weasley is... _allegedly_... guilty on all three counts. As much as it pains me to do so, I want her charged. I also want the potions Ron had on him checked. If any of those are... keyed... to me or either of my bondmates; I want _him_ charged, too."

"Yes, Mister Potter," said the Professor. "I'm _aware_ of the law in this matter." Turning to Professor Snape, she said, "Severus, I request your presence in my office as expert witness while I talk to both youngest Weasley children and summon the aurors."

Professor Snape nodded once and followed Professor McGonagall from the hall. For once, the perpetual sneer was completely absent from his face. They took the dozen potion phials with them.

Harry returned to sit at the table and slumped as both girls put their arms around him. He felt he should get a BAFTA if he could pull this off.

Harry didn't notice the twins coming up until they sat down opposite the three where Ron and Ginny had sat.

"Harry, what's going on?" one twin asked.

"We know it must be bad, though," said the other.

"The matter is going to be investigated by the DMLE," said Harry. "But, Ginny distracted us by pointing out that Dumbledore hasn't returned, yet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her tip something into my pumpkin juice. When I looked back, she'd withdrawn both hands under the table, and my juice... bubbled a bit.

"Because we've got the ever-paranoid Alastor Moody as a Professor here, now; I've decided his catch-cry of 'Constant Vigilance' has... you know... something to it. So, the three of us have been learning detection charms, just like he uses when he checks his food before eating it.

"I used one of those general detection charms on my juice and my goblet glowed blue. I had cast it upon the same goblet only a minute or two earlier, and it did _not_ glow blue then. That it glowed blue means it was positive for a mind-altering potion of some sort. So, I took it to Professor McGonagall with my... suspicions. You saw what happened from there."

The twins looked at one another and one asked the other, "Do you think either of them would try to use a love potion?"

"She would, dear brother," said the other, sadly. "But, I don't know about Ronnikins."

"She's always been smitten with the idea of..." said the first.

"Catching the Boy-Who-Lived!" they both said.

"According to Professors Flitwick and Snape, it was both a love potion and a loyalty potion," Harry grimly said.

"Merlin!" said one twin. "Ginny's in a lot of trouble."

"So's Ron, if he was involved," said the other.

"We need to send an owl to mum," said the first.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked one, clearly curious.

Daphne pointedly asked, "Do you honestly believe either of those two is capable of brewing a love or loyalty potion?"

The twins looked at each other in surprise before the expressions on both suddenly changed to resignation.

"No," said one.

"Mum's the potioneer," said the other.

"As are you two," said Harry. "I know you have to be fudging your scores in potions. You'd not be able to develop many of the pranks you carry out, if you weren't."

Both twins looked a little sheepish, but one said, "We'd never do something like that..."

"... to you, Harry," said the other.

"The best thing you can do is contact your father," said Daphne, getting things back on track. "Just... not your mother. If she really _is_ brewing the potions, then you'll alert her to destroying the evidence in your home. That'll get _you_ in trouble with the DMLE."

"We'll owl Dad," said one.

"We'll use Pig," said the other.

Both twins then looked directly at them and said, "Sorry about this."

They then rose and left the Hall.

Before anyone else could come and see them, Harry said to both girls, "If this works, we'll be able to secure ourselves from the risk of being potioned from either of them ever again... maybe."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	5. Rituals and the Grangers

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

**A/N:** We cracked over 1000 followers yesterday. That was inside ten days. *sniffle* I'm feeling _so_ loved. *wipes a lone tear clear*

* * *

><p>Chapter Five - Rituals and the Grangers<p>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

To add to their problems for the morning, when the _Daily Prophet_ was delivered with the mail, the story of the bond between the three was the leading story on the front page.

Hermione sighed and pointed to the article. Harry looked 'over' her shoulder and read it with her, while Daphne found it in her own copy.

_* # *_

_BOY-WHO-LIVED IN THREE-WAY SOUL BOND_

_Ever vigilant for important news for our loyal readers, I've come across the most astounding piece of information. The hero of our wizarding world, Harry Potter (14), known to many as the Boy-Who-Lived after his astonishing defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named thirteen years ago this Halloween, is involved in a three-way soul bond with two witches, writes Rita Skeeter, special correspondent._

_We, at the Daily Prophet, would like to congratulate Mister Potter and his two bondmates, Miss Daphne Greengrass (14) of House Greengrass, and Miss Hermione Granger (14) muggleborn. While we do not know the exact situation which led to the bondings, the date and time leads us to believe both took place one minute apart while they were travelling to Hogwarts aboard the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of this month._

_This reporter will work hard for you to learn all the facts on this most unusual circumstance and report them in your newspaper for your information._

_Already, we know all three have just begun their fourth year at our most famous of schools of magic. And, we have also learned that Mister Potter and Miss Granger are both of Gryffindor House, while Miss Greengrass is of Slytherin House._

_Normally, this might prove to be a problem. However, due to the nature of soul bonds, the three teens would have been offered a private apartment within the castle. This offer is allowed and encouraged under Ministerial law to allow the partners involved to become more comfortable with one another; and to strengthen the bond._

_For our younger witches out there, it now means Mister Potter is 'taken'. And, any marriage contracts that may have existed for any of the three are now void. Sorry ladies!_

_* # *_

"Damn it!" Harry sighed. "The way this is written, I think we need to expect buggy little Skeeter to come crawling around."

"I'll get my jar ready," smirked Hermione.

"Sorry?" asked Daphne, confused. "Jar?"

"Rita's an unregistered animagus," Hermione quietly replied, a little gleefully. "Her form is that of a water beetle."

"Our first time through," explained Harry, "Hermione, here, figured out what she was; after she reported that nonsense about the supposed three-way relationship between her, me and Krum."

Looking back in surprise, Daphne breathed, "So _that's_ how she does it. Dad's been wondering about that for a long time, as have many others. Skeeter's published stuff before that was privileged information. It's hurt Dad, dearly."

"Last time through, Hermione trapped Skeeter in an unbreakable glass jar for a couple of weeks," said Harry. "By the time she let her out, Skeeter was willing to do anything we wanted... at least, for a while."

"This time, I'm getting a bloody magical oath off her," said Hermione. "I didn't do that, last time."

By the time Harry had read through most of the paper, with the girls continually stopping so they could read the fashion pages and the like and talk to each other about them, most of the rest of the school had already headed off to their first class. They were still sitting in a now mostly empty Great Hall when Madam Bones approached them and sat opposite. Two aurors stood at her back, looking around.

"Mister Potter," she said.

"Ma'am," replied Harry, with a slightly quirked eyebrow and a small smile.

"Firstly," she said. "Congratulations to the three of you on your soul bond. I hope you realise how incredibly rare it is."

After the three acknowledged both, she said, "I want you to step me through what happened, this morning."

Harry had a naughty idea. "Well, I was having this lovely dream that included..."

"Stop!" she barked and glared at him. Harry couldn't help but chuckle back.

"I'm _well_ aware of what a fourteen year old boy is likely to have been dreaming of, Mister Potter," she said. "Start from when the three of you walked into the Great Hall, please."

With a light gesture of acknowledgement, Harry described the whole matter from when she said until the twins left.

When he'd finished, she turned to look at Daphne and asked, "Is there anything you feel Mister Potter left out, Miss Greengrass?"

"No, Madam," replied Daphne.

Then the older witch turned to Hermione and asked, "And you, Miss Granger?"

"No, Ma'am," she replied.

"Thank you," Madam Bones said, starting to rise. "And, thank you for waiting for us, here. I know no one asked you to do that."

"It made sense, Ma'am," he quietly replied.

"It is my experience many witches and wizards tend to lack common sense, Mister Potter," she said with a wry grimace. "Please expect to receive communications from me if, as is likely, this matter goes to court."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied. "You do realise, of course, that neither of them should have the education needed to brew such potions?"

"Yes, Mister Potter," she said. Then she and her two aurors headed back out of the Hall.

"Well, ladies, what now?" Harry asked them. "We seem to have some time on our hands."

"We need those containers for the basilisk venom," said Hermione. "I suggest we go to the Room of Lost Things and see what's in there we can use."

"Alright," said Harry. "However... first... Hermione and I have a Dah-Dah class to get to. And Daphne's got Charms."

Hermione looked almost appalled that they'd almost missed a class. "Oh, _Gods_!" she said, almost horrified. "I don't believe I forgot about a class!"

Harry just laughed and said, "Again, relax, Hermione. It's no big deal for us, remember?"

Quickly, the three made their own way out of the Great Hall.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After his last class for the day, his first with the fake-Moody was the morning class, Harry returned to the apartment and pulled out his unfinished homework. He didn't want it still hanging over him when they visited the Grangers, that evening. He knuckled down and got it done.

Then he pulled out the book on Ancient Runes and started going through it. There were even exercises within it he could do. He was still going strong when Hermione and Daphne entered.

Looking at them, confused, he asked, "Professor Babbling let you out early?"

"No, Harry," smirked Daphne.

Hermione said, "It was the full double. But, clearly, you've found Ancient Runes interesting enough to lose track of time."

Sheepishly, Harry said, "Oh. Yeah, I guess I have."

The two girls looked at each other and grinned before moving over to the opposite sofa.

"So; homework?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm... I've already done mine," said Harry.

"You have?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"I have," he replied. "Remember, I've currently got two less classes than Daphne; and three less classes than you. As well as that meaning less homework, it also means I've got more time to do it."

Hermione frowned and said, "Well, it seems you _have_ been holding back, haven't you?"

Harry sighed and replied, "All to try and keep my friendship with Ron."

"That boy really has been _nothing_ but an anchor around your neck, dragging you down," said Daphne.

"Yeah," said Harry. "My eyes have been well and truly opened to that."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Knowing they'd have to leave the school to visit with the Granger parents, the three went early down to dinner. As with lunch, there was no sign of either of the two youngest Weasleys.

"I'm wondering if Ginny and Ron have been suspended," said Harry to the other two.

"They should have been _at least_ suspended," said Daphne. "The level of the crime should mean they're currently sitting in holding cells in the DMLE."

"Even though they're both minors?" asked Hermione.

Daphne thought about that for a few moments before she said, "You're right. They'd not be in cells; but, house arrest isn't out of the question."

Neville, who had arrived and sat down opposite, greeted them and asked, "So, if you don't mind me asking, what _happened_ this morning?"

"Ginny tried to slip Harry love and loyalty potions," said Hermione. "And, it appears, Ron was carrying similar potions on him."

Utterly shocked, Neville said, "But... but, that's_ illegal_!"

"We know," said Daphne. "That's why neither of them was here for lunch; and haven't put in an appearance, so far, for dinner."

"Nor was Ron in Dah-Dah, this morning," Harry slotted in.

"We think the DMLE may have removed them both from the school," said Hermione.

After a few moments, Neville emphatically said, "Good."

Surprised, Harry asked, "You support their removal for the use of love and loyalty potions?"

"Definitely," said Neville. "Gran calls those sorts of potions 'the _Imperius_ curse in a bottle'. I agree. They rob people of the right to make their own decisions."

"That's actually... quite a profound concept," mused Daphne. "One I happen to agree with. Any sort of mind-altering potion... especially one that's given against the wishes of the taker... sickens me. They could _all_ be classed as a 'liquid _Imperius_ curse' when you look at them that way."

The talk moved to classes and how effective 'Moody' was as a Professor. Though they couldn't say anything, none of the three were looking forward to the class in a couple of weeks that dealt with the three Unforgivables.

The talk moved on to the two visiting schools that would arrive just before Halloween. Neville said he was actually looking forward to their arrival; as he wanted to know what the other two schools were like.

Soon enough, Madam Pomfrey stopped by to ask if they were ready to depart.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Because there were three of them, and Dumbledore wasn't available to make them portkeys, the four headed for the Three Broomsticks, a wizarding pub in the town of Hogsmeade, just outside the main gates into the castle grounds.

From there, they travelled by Floo - a magical form of travel that linked fireplaces across the breadth of the isles - and arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. Of the four, Harry was the only one not to exit properly and landed on his face. However, that seemed to be standard for Harry. He did the same the year before last when he travelled from the home of the Weasleys, the Burrow, to Diagon Alley in the original timeline.

"Before we go further, Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "I think we may need to go to the bookstore to pick up a book on soul relationships for Hermione's parents."

Amused, Madam Pomfrey drew a small book from her robes and showed it to Harry, "Never fear, Mister Potter. I already anticipated that need."

Harry looked back a bit sheepishly and said, "Oh. Sorry."

"That's alright, Mister Potter," she replied. "It was good that you thought of it in case I had not."

Instead of going into the Alley, Madam Pomfrey led them outside. There, they boarded the Knight Bus for the reasonably quick journey to Crawley, where Hermione's parents lived.

The Granger home was quite a substantial sized house. Nothing on the size of the Malfoy Mansion; but, clearly larger than either the Burrow or Shell Cottage.

Hermione led their small party to the front door, opened it, and announced their presence by calling out, "Mum! Dad! We're here!"

They then heard a male voice call back from the rear of the house, "Are you really, sweetheart? Are you _sure_ you're not just an _audible_ imagination? I could be hearing things, you know!"

By then, the four were inside. The last in, Madam Pomfrey, closed the door behind her. Harry snorted in amusement.

Hermione practically ran down the hall that led away from the front door and through a door further back and off to the left. Harry, Daphne and Madam Pomfrey heard her squeal, "Daddy!" And adult male laughter in response.

Through the door Hermione went out, in walked what was clearly her mother. The familial similarities were too much for it not to be. The woman was smiling as she walked down the hallway towards them.

"Hello," she said, by way of greeting, "You must be Madam Pomfrey and Hermione's friends." She then indicated a door immediately to their left and said, "This way, please. We'll go into the parlour."

The three preceded Mrs Granger into a large parlour before she stepped in and, indicating the couches and armchairs, said, "Please, be seated. I'll go see if..."

Just then, through another door, in walked a teary-eyed but grinning Hermione, and what was clearly her father.

"Ummm..." she said, "Harry, Daphne, Madam Pomfrey, this is my father, Doctor Anthony Granger; and my mother, Doctor Celeste Granger." Turning to her parents, she introduced the others, "Mum, Dad; this is Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass and Madam Poppy Pomfrey, our school healer."

"Call me 'Ant'. And my wife's 'Cele'. Healer?" asked her father, as his brain caught up and he was suddenly concerned. He took a closer look at Hermione with a father's eye, then shot a look at Harry before shooting another look at Hermione; particularly her tummy area.

Hermione, seeing the look, blushed and said, "_No_, Daddy; that's not what this is about!"

Daphne practically snickered.

"Certainly not," huffed Madam Pomfrey.

Ant looked a little abashed but weathered it. "Well, when my daughter suddenly comes home after only being away for a few weeks; and with a boy and the school nurse in tow..."

Understanding, Madam Pomfrey said, "Of course. But, no; that's not what this is about."

"Please, sit," said Cele. "I've just put the kettle on."

As everyone sat, Ant said, "So, we finally meet the Harry Potter my daughter's been writing us about since November three years ago."

"Daddy!" squealed Hermione before she blushed near crimson. Harry nearly matched her colour tone for tone as Daphne again snickered a little while Madam Pomfrey just smiled.

"Tell me, young man," asked Ant. "Did you really jump on the back of a... what was it?... a twelve foot tall troll that had managed to get into the school?"

"Errr... yes, Sir," said Harry, quite embarrassed. "It would have hurt Hermione, if I hadn't."

"And late second year?" Ant asked. "Something about a magical snake?"

"Yes, Sir," said Harry, squirming in his seat. "It attacked Hermione, see... A-and I wasn't going to have that."

"How _big_ was this snake?" asked Ant.

"Errr..." replied Harry. "I'm not really sure. It was about... I don't know, really... about sixty feet long?"

"Mister Potter," gasped Madam Pomfrey, while Daphne looked at him in shock. "The basilisk was _how_ long?"

"About sixty feet long, Ma'am," mumbled Harry. "About... three feet wide between the eyes."

The room sat stunned as Cele came back in carrying a tea serve on a tray. "What?" she asked, a little confused by the expressions on some faces. "What'd I miss?"

"Put the tray down, love, and I'll tell you," said a clearly shocked Ant.

When she placed the tray on the coffee table, he said, "The magical snake that placed our daughter into a magical coma, two years ago? It seems it was about sixty feet long and three feet wide between the eyes."

Cele gasped and her hand flew to her upper chest in shock.

Ant looked at Harry with a piercing stare and asked, "And, pray tell, how did you deal with it?"

Very uncomfortable, Harry replied, "I killed it. With a sword."

"With a _sword?_" exclaimed Daphne, beating the others by a half breath. "_What_ sword?"

"The... ummm... Sword of Gryffindor," replied Harry, quietly.

"You've got the Sword of _Gryffindor?_" exclaimed Daphne.

"Well, no," Harry replied with a bit of a shrug. "The Headmaster has it now. It's in a case in his office."

"Let me get this straight," said Ant, trying to get his head around the news. "A sixty foot long, three feet wide, magical snake caused our daughter to fall into this magical coma. You got upset about that. So, you decided to go after it _with a sword_?"

"Umm... no," replied Harry.

Hesitantly, he then went through the basic details of what happened, that night, on the 29th May 1993.

"... and Fawkes carried all of us back up the pipe into Myrtle's bathroom," he completed. "That's it, I guess."

Ant didn't say a word. He just rose, walked over to a cabinet, pulled a bottle of scotch and a glass out of it, and poured himself a healthy measure into the glass held in a shaky hand.

"Errr... D-doctor Granger..." stuttered Madam Pomfrey.

Not even acknowledging the medi-witch - or correcting her for his name - Ant reached in and pulled another two small glasses out of the cabinet, before turning and walking back. He poured a healthy measure into all three glasses and handed one each to Madam Pomfrey and Cele.

Both ladies chugged them back. Ant held his for a little while as he placed the bottle next to the tea serving and sat back down.

"Harry," said Daphne. "I know it was big; but, when you said it was 'a big snake', I didn't know it was _that_ big."

"What did I have to compare it to?" asked Harry a little defensively. "I had no idea how big a basilisk normally grows to."

Daphne sighed and just shook her head.

"Anyway," said Madam Pomfrey, clearing her throat. "That's not the reason we're here; and I need to get the children back to school."

Everyone sat up a little straighter; especially, Ant and Cele.

"What do you know about soul mates?" asked the medi-witch of the two adult Grangers.

Confused, Ant replied, "Well, I believe Cele and I are soul mates. We've been together since grad school. We knew, even back then, that we would be together."

"Good," said Madam Pomfrey. "This makes things easier. In the magical world, with witches and wizards, we have soul relationships... as we call that sort of thing... that can go even deeper than that. Yes, we have soul mates. However, we also have soul _bonds_ and soul _bounds_.

"With those who are soul bound, as soon as the binding is established, no matter the age, magic recognises the two involved as being married. That's because their souls become joined. To us, it's a wondrous thing for two people to be so closely matched. We consider it to be a match made in Heaven that not even our highest laws can interfere with.

"And, actually, it's considered a criminal offence to attempt to keep those involved in a soul binding apart. That's because, to do so, could literally kill those involved."

Taking a sip of her tea, she continued, "The level I want to discuss with you is the one between that and soul mates... The soul _bonded_.

"In a soul bond, magic has recognised that the... parties... involved are linked. Though we do not recognise them as married at that time, they are perfectly suited to one another for when they decide to marry, and make the relationship permanent. And, unless something bad happens, they _will_ marry. Magic wants it to happen.

"Again, there are laws in place to stop people trying to separate the soul bonded. And ancient magic that protects them against someone trying to do just that. Once the bond has been initiated, _no one_ is permitted to stand in the way of the bond. And the bond _cannot_ be broken without the death of the other.

"Because of these conditions, the Ministry of Magic... our government... monitors for these bonds being initiated. They then send an urgent message to the parties involved informing them of the establishment of the bond, so that no one can separate them... unintentionally. Irrespective of the laws, the bond trumps them.

"And that brings us to why we're here, this evening. In something that has not been seen in recorded history... which means we're going back millennia... these three young people," she indicated the three teens, "are involved in a _three-way_ soul bond."

"_Whaaat?_" Ant softly exclaimed, before looking at his daughter. Cele just looked stunned.

Hermione, fretting a little while Madam Pomfrey explained, looked at her parents with worry in her eyes. Ant's complexion became flushed and he started to look like he was going to blow his top.

There was sudden flash and John, Roma and another appeared in the room. The third looked like a slightly overweight woman of African descent with frizzy hair pulled back into a bun. However, she had a large shock of white hair in front of her black hair. It looked almost a negative of Narcissa Malfoy's locks.

Ant and Cele snapped their heads around to see the three beings that had suddenly appeared, and both sat in shock.

"Anthony Michael," said the angel Harry hadn't seen before quite sternly. "Don't you go losing your temper, now."

"Wh-who are you?" he asked.

John said, "I'm John, Harry's guardian angel." Indicating the other two, he said, "This is Roma and Della. Roma is Hermione Jean's guardian angel. And Della is Daphne Anna's."

Harry was looking at Madam Pomfrey and could see she appeared frozen.

"Umm," he said. "What's wrong with Madam Pomfrey?"

"She's frozen in time," said Della. "She's not to be aware of this. But, she'll be instantly revived once we leave."

"Guardian angels?" squeaked Cele.

"Yes, baby," said Della, a lot more calmly. "And we're here to stop Anthony Michael, over there, from losing his temper."

"Oh," said Cele.

John cut in and said, "You two only need to understand that the soul bond between these three," indicating the three teens, "is literally a match made in Heaven, as Poppy Susan said it was.

"Losing your temper about it means you are losing your temper with Heaven. And we can't have that."

"So," said Ant, clearing his throat. "I don't get a say in this?"

"No, dear boy, you do not," Della firmly replied.

"However," said Roma, speaking for the first time. "You do not need to fear for your daughter's happiness. She has loved Harry James since she was twelve years old. Even without the soul bond, she would have married him.

"What the soul bond does is protect her, Harry James and Daphne Anna from many forms of magical attack. It also protects her from anyone trying to use the law to keep them apart. The soul bond was decided upon to keep her and the other two safe. It is not for you to interfere."

"I'm her father," said Ant a little morosely. "It's my _job_ to keep her safe. I swore it."

"And you are," said Roma. "This bond is part of that."

"You're a good man, Anthony Michael," said Della with clear feeling. "You're a loving husband and father. We are most _pleased_ with you."

"However," said John. "We needed to step in to stop you making a horrid mistake. A mistake that would have deeply wounded your daughter, Harry James and Daphne Anna. It would not have stopped what is to happen."

Ant, knowing the truth of the words, sadly nodded his head.

Turning to Cele, Roma said, "And you, Celeste Marie, we are also most pleased with you, too. You are a wonderful wife and mother. Keep up the good work and you shall soon be rewarded."

"Rewarded?" asked Cele.

The three smiled and Della said, "You will know when the time comes."

John said, "We must take our leave. When we go, time will recommence. At that time, Poppy Susan will be unfrozen. You are not to speak to her of meeting us. Understood?"

All five nodded.

With another flash, they were gone.

Poppy suddenly said, "I know this is a great shock, Doctor and Doctor Granger... and difficult for you to accept due to you both being muggle and having little understanding of our world... however, there's nothing anyone can do to undo this."

Harry reached into his pocket and drew forth the two Ministry letters he'd received the night of the bond being initiated, and handed them to Ant.

"These are the notices we received on the evening of the 1st of September, Sir," he said.

Ant quickly opened each and read. When he was done he sighed and handed them back to Harry.

"Young man," he said. "My daughter is everything to me. If you _hurt_ her; if you _harm_ her..."

"I understand, Sir," said Harry. "I cannot promise you I will not hurt her feelings. I can promise you, however, I place my life after hers. Before _both_ of them, actually. Our... enemies... will have to get past me to get to either of them. And, at that point, I'll either be unconscious or dead."

Daphne practically dived onto his lap and kissed him. "Damn, Potter. You're a _noble_ git."

Knowing her parents were right there, and that her father was on the verge of getting quite upset, Hermione only came around and kissed him on the cheek. "She's right," she said with a grin. "You _are_ a noble git."

As Hermione returned to her seat, Madam Pomfrey said, "Actually, a lot of that is the bond. Mister Potter's... alpha male mind view... is heightened to the point where instinct will automatically move him to protect both girls. You've nothing to worry about there, Doctor Granger."

"How will he support them both, let alone a family... _when_ that comes... many, _many_, years from now, I hope" asked Ant of Poppy, though glancing rather pointedly at Harry.

"The Potter family is one of wizarding Britain's oldest families, Doctor Granger," replied Madam Pomfrey. "They're also one of the richest. And, as Harry is the sole surviving heir, he inherits the lot on his majority."

"I'm _rich_?" Harry squeaked in shock before he remembered being told precisely that by John before he was backstepped.

"Yes, Mister Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, surprised. "I would have thought you knew that."

"Errr," he said. "I didn't think there was that much in my trust vault."

"That's just your trust vault, Harry," said Daphne. "The Potter fortune is quite substantial. Your magical guardian should have told you all this."

"Dumbledore," sighed Harry. "He kept it from me."

Of course, Harry already knew this. But demonstrating the knowledge was not something he was allowed to do, just yet.

"What about your bank statements?" asked Ant. "Surely, they'd tell you how much you have."

"I don't receive any," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Mister Potter," said Madam Pomfrey. "What do you _mean_ you don't receive any bank statements?"

"I just don't," replied Harry. "I've _never_ received one."

"Well," she huffed. "We'll have to see about getting you into Gringotts, at some time, to get _that_ sorted out."

"As long as young Harry can support my little Princess, I'm happy," said Ant.

"Then have no fear on that, Sir," Daphne firmly said. "In muggle terms, I believe you would say, Harry's _loaded_."

"Something _else_ to talk to the goblins about," Harry muttered, annoyed yet again at Dumbledore keeping things from him. This was something he didn't learn about in the previous timeline, either; so, it's not as if Dumbledore was going to ever tell him.

Once they'd finished their teas, as they were about to head back to school, Cele said, "Harry, Daphne; as this looks like Harry, at least, is going to wed our daughter. We hope, at some time, you can look upon us as another set of parents."

Surprised, Harry said, "I'm... honoured. I've... Yes. Thank you. What would you prefer I call you?"

"What ever you're comfortable with, for now," Ant replied, smiling. "However, we hope... when you're comfortable with it, mind... you'll call us Mum and Dad."

"I... th-thank you," said Harry, quite moved by the gesture.

"I, too, am honoured," Daphne said, noticing the effect the gesture had on Harry. "Thank you."

"And with that, we really must be going," said Madam Pomfrey, herding the three teens out the door.

When they'd gone, Cele softly said, "I can't believe we met three angels tonight."

"Which ones?" asked Ant. "The kids or the one's in white?"

Cele turned to him and smiled, "You can't fool me, Anthony Michael Granger. I _know_ when you're feeling really moved or shocked about something."

"How can you argue when it's three angels who tell you not to interfere?" he sighed.

With a smile, she replied, "Well, you did get to give your 'or else' talk; even _if_ it was quite curtailed."

He smiled back and hugged his wife. "I did, didn't I?"

Madam Pomfrey and the three teens caught the Knight Bus back to the Leaky Cauldron and immediately Floo'ed back to the Three Broomsticks.

On the walk back to the castle, Madam Pomfrey said to Harry, "I'll let Professor McGonagall know you need to visit Gringotts as a matter of some urgency. However, I don't know when one of the staff will be able to escort you, Mister Potter."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," replied Harry. "That would be appreciated."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Finally getting their chance to investigate the Room of Requirement the next night - specifically the Room of Lost Things - the three teens moved through the towering stacks towards where Harry remembered the diadem could be found.

They also found a half-dozen empty and sealable large potion ingredient jars. Each looked to hold about half a litre - or, an eighth of a British gallon.

Using a levitation charm, Harry forced the diadem off the bust and out of the room. Once they were outside in the corridor with the diadem and the potion jars, Harry reconfigured the room into a place to destroy the horcrux.

However, when they went inside. They found a ritual room.

And, there, on the floor next to a runic circle laid in gold on the floor, was a small booklet explaining how to destroy horcruxes without destroying the vessel.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"What's so funny," asked Daphne.

"We could have... should have... come here and just asked the room to provide us with answers, our last go around.

Leaving the diadem sitting on the floor, Daphne and Hermione - after first casting the multiplication spell, _Gemino_, on the booklet twice - each studied a copy of the booklet while Harry had a look around.

Bare stone walls and floor, magical torches in sconces on the walls, otherwise, barren.

When the girls were finished they looked up and at each other before they each lowered their 'instruction manuals'.

"That... looks complicated," said Daphne.

"Agreed," said Hermione.

"But, let's try it anyway," said Daphne.

Both girls smiled at each other, before they rose together from the floor.

"Anything I can do to help?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but not right now," said Daphne. "This is the Ancient Runes part of the ritual. The spell flinging, which you're going to be doing with us backing you up, will happen after we get ready and then start."

Harry watched as his two bondmates walked around the runic circle with a five-sided star in the middle with it's tips just touching the inner full ring of two, between which were the runes.

Hermione led, and she was going around and tapping on a rune, here or there. As she worked all the way around. He could see Daphne nodding behind her and saying, "Yes... that one... yes... good..."

As they moved around, Harry saw the five-pointed pentagram change shape into a _six_-pointed _sex_agram - also called a hexagram. They then compared their notes to what they saw; then checked the whole thing with every rune, again.

This time, Daphne levitated the diadem and placed it as close as possible to the intersecting hexagon of the sexagram.

"Alright," said Hermione. "I think we might be ready to power it up."

She then handed the last copy of the booklet to Harry and showed him the spell he needed to use. It was called a banishing soul charm that was handy on malicious spirits.

Moving to a spot around the other side of the circle a bit, Daphne called over, "Alright, Harry. Learn that. Once you've done that, you're to come and sit at this point, but about three feet outside the outer circle, alright?"

Harry saw where she indicated and nodded.

With his wand in his hand he began to practice the wand movements. Then, without pumping magic, uttered the incantation a couple of times. Finally, believing himself ready, he sat cross-legged at the spot Daphne had indicated. The spell described what he was to do, and when.

Once he was in place with his wand in hand and ready, he looked to see the girls sitting at their own points, equidistant from him. Both girls began the ritual and used their wands to pump magic into the rune circle at two specific runes.

As the entire rune circle lit up and began to glow, Daphne said, "_Invócant in animam warda_ (Invoke the soul ward)"

An almost shimmering dome formed over the sexagram. It's edge was in perfect alignment with the six points of the star with the edge running along the gold circle of the inner edge of the rune circle.

Next, it was Hermione's turn. She incanted, "_Libera animam ex obiecto_ (Free the soul from the object)"

There was a sound of a tortured scream coming from the diadem. Both Hermione and Harry recognised the sound. However, the soul fragment did not come free so easily. Hermione incanted again, more forcefully this time.

Again, the scream. Everyone could see the black mass starting to pull free, upwards from the diadem.

A third, even more forceful, incantation from Hermione and the fragment was pulled completely free.

Once it was clear it was free, Harry raised his wand and cast, "_Relegant animae_ (Banish the soul!)" Once, twice, thrice. Each time the cast passed through the ward and struck the fragment. On the third and final time, it appeared to shred utterly the fragment into nothingness.

With a sigh, all three sat back and relaxed. The ritual, though short, was draining on all three.

"Good job," Hermione panted. "Good job, everyone."

A little tired, himself, Harry said, "Did you notice how this ritual was just perfect for three to perform; and that we're three?"

"Three is a powerful magical number, Harry," said Daphne. "So, no; I'm not surprised, at all."

Back in their apartment, Harry said, "Okay, that leaves the cup, which I'll talk to the goblins about; the locket, which Sirius will get for us; the ring, which Dumbledore must get; Nagini, which is Neville's responsibility or mine at the graveyard; and, finally, Voldemort.

"If it wasn't because John said I have to defeat old Moldyshorts in battle... which makes me, yet again, the hero of the wizarding world... I'd be quite happy to sic Madam Bones and her aurors onto Riddle Manor and let them take care of that problem for us.

"But, noooo... my _destiny_ is to face Riddle in battle. Which will then lead to my demanding House Potter be elevated to noble status, and on to a revolution in magical Britain that will see no more Dork Lards for many, many years to come. I don't _want_ to famous. I just want to be _Harry_."

"Oh, stop whining, Potter," snarked Daphne. "If not for that destiny we'd have all perished on 2nd May 1998."

"No, I don't know," disagreed Hermione. "If not for that destiny, there'd have been no prophecy, if not for the prophecy, Voldemort may well have not attacked the Potters, and Dumbledore would definitely not have interfered with Harry's life. They're interconnected."

"Riddle would still have been resurrected," argued Daphne. "And, he would have still attacked Hogwarts. The timing may have changed, but the attack would still have happened."

No one could argue with that.

"So, what next?" asked Harry.

"Organise for a solicitor for Sirius now?" asked Hermione. "Why wait until you see the goblins in November? Or, when Professor McGonagall can spare a staff member to escort us there?"

"How?" asked Harry.

"My father," said Daphne firmly. "Let me write to him with our 'suspicions' about your godfather not getting a trial and see what we can do from there. With Dumbledore still in Saint Mungo's the old fool cannot get in the way."

"That makes sense," said Hermione, clearly thinking hard and nibbling her bottom lip.

Harry thought about it and had to agree.

"Alright," he said. "I can write down how I've already met and spoken to Sirius, and you can include it with a letter to your father. Is that alright?"

Both girls nodded. Daphne said, "Get that written down as soon as you can. And, I'll write the letter to my father. Can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Of course," said Harry. "Hedwig's as much your owl now, as mine."

"No, Harry," Daphne disagreed. "Hedwig is yours. But, with your say-so, she'll carry a letter for me."

"Actually, now that we have our own apartment, let me set up a roost for her in here," said Hermione. She rose and went over to the single large window the living room had, and opened it. She them cast a weather protection ward over the entire window suitable for mail owl windows; before turning and creating an owl perch next to it. She added owl treat and water dishes to the perch, in easy reach of any owl that alighted on it.

Looking at it, she frowned for a moment before doubling it's size. "Just in case we have other owls find us here, instead of in the Great Hall at breakfast."

The three had just sat down and prepared to work on homework, when Hedwig flew in the window and landed on the roost. She looked at the three of them for a moment, gave a bit of a bark, and settled down to nibble at an owl treat.

"How did she know?" asked Hermione, surprised to see the owl.

"No idea," replied Harry. "She always knows, though; when I have a new place for her."

"Mail owl magic," Daphne simply offered. "Or, possibly, familiar magic. Does it matter?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other while Daphne was looking down at writing her letter to her father. They both thought the same thing about Daphne's remark. Those raised in the magical world, with the exception of a very few, seemed to just accept something was 'so' with no care of _how_ it became 'so'.

"No," Hermione replied. "I guess not."

With another glance at Hermione, Harry said, "I think, tomorrow morning, we should all sit at the Slytherin table."

Daphne froze at what she was doing in surprise before she turned to Harry. With a curious expression, she asked, "Why?"

"Because, my dear Daphne," he replied. "With the exception of classes, you've been ignoring your friends."

Daphne blushed and looked back down at the parchment before her. "I... didn't want to make either of you... uncomfortable with sitting with my friends."

Harry sighed and went to sit next to the girl. He wrapped one arm around her and softly asked, "Do you honestly think that little of us?"

Startled by the question, Daphne almost jerked upright. "No!" she blurted. "I mean... no. I... just thought you might be uncomfortable sitting there."

"We might be," replied Hermione, coming to sit on the other side of the blonde girl. "But, isn't that for _us_ to decide?"

"You're our bondmate, Daphne," Harry gently chided. "We're supposed to be there for each other. What sort of bondmates would that make us if we can't 'suck it up'... as John said to me... for even one meal with the snakes; hmmm?"

"You'd do that?" she asked, still not looking at either of them.

"Yes," Harry simply replied. "And, for tomorrow night... especially as it's a Friday night... I think you should ask them to visit with us for a while. Or your sister. Or both, even. Professor McGonagall _did_ say she expected us to have guests come visit."

"Uh-hmm," hummed Hermione. "We can also ask Dobby to prepare some light snacks for us, while we sit and talk."

"Whaddaya say?" asked Harry.

Daphne finally looked at him with tears in her eyes. She sniffled and said, "I'd like that. Thank you." And she turned and said to Hermione, "Thank you, too."

"No need to thank us," smiled Hermione.

"No," said Harry. "I'm just sorry we didn't pick up on how much you were missing your friends, earlier."

With a comforting squeeze to her shoulder he moved back to his seat and returned to writing his part of Daphne's letter to her father.

When it was finally done, he handed it off to Daphne. She went to Hedwig and, with gentle encouragement to the bird, sent the owl off to her father.

Once Hedwig had flown off, she turned back and firmly said, "Right. Homework."

"We're still expecting your parents to visit us on Saturday?" Hermione asked her.

The first letter Daphne received from her parents, after sending to them her letter informing them of the bond, was a short note that said they'd be at the school on Saturday afternoon. They were given no other hints as to how the Greengrass parents had accepted, or otherwise, the news of the bond.

"Yes. Saturday afternoon," said Daphne. "They'll be prompt in the Entrance Hall at 1.00pm. We'll need to be there, awaiting them."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As agreed, the next morning the three - instead of moving to their right upon entering the Great Hall and sitting at the Gryffindor table - moved to their left and made their way across to sit at the Slytherin table. Most Slytherins watched them come with no small measure of curiosity. Only a small few looked at them with some level of malice.

Seeing her friend, Tracey, had already arrived; Daphne hurried over and gave her friend a hug with both girls making a bit of a squee sound. Once they broke apart, Daphne indicated a few vacant spots to sit opposite. And Harry and Hermione took seat.

Most Slytherins were simply surprised when the three sat down; but, held their tongues. It was only Malfoy who spouted off.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" he half-snarled.

"I think I'm sitting down about to partake in breaking my fast, Malfoy," Harry calmly replied. "Why? What did _you_ think I was doing?"

"This isn't your table!" the blonde haired boy shot back.

"_Au contraire_, Malfoy. Due to the bond, this table most certainly _is_ my table; just as it is Miss Granger's and Miss Greengrass's," Harry disagreed. Harry gave a quite pointed look at the other boy and said, "The law is quite clear on this."

Before Malfoy could verbally retaliate, Daphne cut in and said, "Did you know Harry was supposed to be in Slytherin, Malfoy?"

Surprised, the boy replied, "No. So, why isn't he, then?"

"Because of _your_ attitude on that very first day, Malfoy," replied Harry. "If you hadn't behaved the way you did towards me, I would have been a Slytherin. I begged the hat not to put me in Slytherin... when it said it was going to... just because _you_ were placed in it. That's why my sorting took so long."

That earned the boy quite a few scathing looks from his housemates, especially those in the upper years who overheard. It was a pity he never noticed.

"You? A _Slytherin_?" he sneered. "Dumbledore's golden boy?"

"Yes; me," replied Harry, serving himself a breakfast. "If you'd had a surname that came after Potter... such as, I don't know, _Spungen_ or something... then I'd not have argued with the Hat, and we'd have ended up dorm mates."

Harry had the attention of many of those at the table within hearing distance, by then. "But, I must say, I'm actually quite surprised _you_ weren't sorted into Gryffindor; or, possibly, Hufflepuff."

"And why is that?" the boy sneered.

"Your flat-out, unwavering loyalty to your father... clearly demonstrated when you often say, 'When my father hears about this'... clearly demonstrates strong Hufflepuff traits of commitment to family. And the fact you can't help yourself, at times, in coming over to the Gryffindor table and spouting off without, apparently, thinking about what it is you're doing, screams Gryffindor courage and a penchant for leaping in with both feet before thinking things through.

"Really, Mister Malfoy; even after three years you _still_ haven't figured out you're being both brash and just a little foolhardy in doing so? How many times have you done that and found yourself losing points for your House and serving detention? How much _worse_ would things have been if your godfather, Professor Snape, wasn't there to bail you out of trouble? It's _clearly_ a failed strategy; yet, you keep doing it. That does not a Slytherin make. Nope; _that's_ a Gryffindor."

Harry could see quite a few of those who were sitting at the table, not saying a word, and looking between themselves. He was making them think about it. Even Crabbe and Goyle were looking at each other and thinking. Malfoy, though, was looking furious. Harry wondered when 'Mount Malfoy' was going to erupt.

"And what would you know of it, Potter?" the blonde snarled.

"I told you, I was _supposed_ to have been sorted into Slytherin," Harry replied almost off-handedly. "I used my cunning to pay attention. I listened, and learned; _before_ I acted. How else do you think I was able to find the Chamber of Secrets? The only time I don't do that, is when you come over and attempt to goad a response out of me. And I'm smart enough to recognise that's a failure on _my_ part; my temper.

"However, I _know_ it's a weakness with my character. I accept it. But, I plan on doing better regarding that this year. Part of that was unloading myself of the baggage that is Ron Weasley." Indicating Hermione and Daphne, he continued, "These lovely ladies, I have no doubt, are more than willing to smack me about if I don't learn to deal with it."

Daphne snorted. "You've got that right."

"But, I _am_ smart enough to listen," Harry smiled back.

Surprisingly, though he sat there fuming, Malfoy didn't retaliate.

"Take a look around you at your housemates, Malfoy. They're listening in and not saying a word," Harry continued. "They're being cunning in gathering information _without_ offering any of their own. They're learning at no cost to them. _That's_ being Slytherin."

"And what do you get out of it?" he sneered.

Harry smiled. "I get your whole house to start thinking differently about me. I've got them all wondering whether or not I really _am_ Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy', as you put it. Or, is it all an act? I've got them all wondering about whether or not you, on that first day, cost them having Harry Potter in their House. And, by the way I'm talking, I'm demonstrating just how cunning I can be; which, in turn, demonstrates how much of a Slytherin I actually am. I'm disproving previously held misconceptions about myself.

"And, finally, I'm using your Gryffindor'ish penchant to jump in and spout off as my personal foil to pass that information to them. Really, I thought it was quite a Slytherin thing to do. Don't you agree?"

Malfoy finally figured out that shutting up was the wisest course of action he could take, and refused to respond any further. And Harry returned to his breakfast.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	6. Riddling the Greengrasses

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six - Riddling the Greengrasses<p>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Once breakfast was finished the owls started flying in. As expected, the owls heaped with their abusive letters also came.

"It's started," muttered Harry. A little louder, he said, "Everyone, you might want to back away. I expect trouble."

As the mail from the owls was released, Harry made sure the only ones opened were those from family and friends, and that morning's _Daily Prophet_. Those owls bearing howlers were released of their loads, and their 'screaming' envelopes were immediately incinerated before they could reconfigure themselves to howl.

Once everything else was sorted, the whole lot was levitated into the air and vanished.

"Potter!" screamed Professor Snape. "How _dare_ you use such spells in the Great Hall! Fifty points from Gryffindor for your careless disregard of safety. And a week's worth of detention with me starting tonight!"

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you take care of hate mail," said Harry, to the wider tables, ignoring the ranting Potions Master.

He then rose and went to the head table before Professor McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall," he loudly said.

"Mister Potter?" she asked right back with what seemed to be a sense of anticipation just behind her eyes.

"Professor McGonagall," he loudly replied, "as you are Deputy Headmistress, I come before you with complaint of unfair treatment and bias against me by Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master. He has unfairly awarded me punishment of which you, as witness, are aware."

As he spoke, Harry watched the look of glee in the eyes of the Professor.

"As you witnessed I placed no one in danger and only dealt with what we already knew to be hate mail from small minded idiots who cannot accept the simple fact we three are soul-bonded," Harry continued. "Alas, I would not have put it past any of the miscreants to have sent mail containing most foul enchantments and poisons. Immediately destroying the mail was, in fact, beneficial to the safety of the student body."

When he was done, she just as loudly replied, "As Deputy Headmistress and in charge of all student punishment, I recognise your complaint against unfair punishment meted against you by Professor Snape. Through my own witness of the events, I hereby overturn the punishment against you, returning the fifty points and cancelling the detention."

Harry gave her a short nod and said, "Thank you, Professor," before he returned to the Slytherin table. He didn't even bother looking at the fuming Potions Master.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

With the school week finally over, the three made a quick trip to the library to exchange books before they returned to their private living room to make a start on homework. They wanted to get it out of the way so they'd be free that evening for Daphne's friends and little sister to visit.

Plus, her parents were visiting the next afternoon immediately after lunch; and wanted to allow as much time as they could to spend time with them.

Daphne had warned them her father was quite stern but fair. Matthias and Candice, her parents, were typical purebloods in that they didn't show a lot of love to their children in public after they turned about eight and began their home-schooling. However, she assured them both parents were more forthcoming in showing affection when they were alone as a family.

When Harry expressed his worry about how they'd treat Hermione, she assured them they weren't 'blood snobs'; as she put it. But they still worried about the impact muggleborns had on wizarding culture; and the risk they represented to the Statute of Secrecy. That set Harry to thinking.

After a quick dinner, where they again sat at the Slytherin table - and were not bothered - the three escorted Tracey, Blaise and Horace, to whom Harry and Hermione had been introduced on the carriage between the station and the castle, up to their private apartment.

Harry had surged ahead, a little, and muttered the password to Prusilla, before holding the portrait open to allow the others inside.

Daphne showed them through the room, bedrooms and private bathrooms, before leading them back into the living room and encouraging them to sit. Crookshanks wasn't happy to get evicted from his armchair.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, a little worriedly.

"It's wonderful, Daph!" said Tracey, clearly happy for her friend.

"And how are you getting on with Bulstrode and Parkinson without me down there?" asked Daphne.

"Its fine," replied Tracey, waving off the question. "They understand you're up here because of the bond. And, they've not hassled me about it."

Leaning forward a little, she said, "Actually, I think they're happy we've gone from four to three. It means more room and time in the showers for the three of us."

Daphne was clearly relieved. "I was just worried about you, you know?"

"I know," shrugged Tracey.

"May I ask why you chose to be up here and not near the dungeons?" asked Horace. "After all, if Mister Potter was supposed to have been a Slytherin, as he said this morning, I thought it would have been easier to be down there."

"We asked for an apartment that was more central to the two Houses... such as something on the third floor," Harry replied. "However, Professor McGonagall told us that wasn't possible. And we decided that, if we had to be nearer one or the other, it would be Gryffindor.

"Now that I've thought more about it," he continued. "I think the risk was too high for Hermione... due to her muggleborn status... to be anywhere near the Slytherin common room."

"That was why I was happy to go along with having our apartment up here," said Daphne. "Safety for Hermione."

Hermione looked at Daphne in surprise and gratitude. "Thank you," she softly muttered.

Daphne just gave her a little shrug and a soft smile back.

"Anyway," said Tracey. "Tell us about the bond! You haven't been very forthcoming, you know."

Tracey had managed to change the mood and Daphne chuckled. "There's not much to tell, Trace," Daphne replied. "It was amazing to watch, though."

"Is it true there's a golden aura?" asked Tracey, almost bouncing in her seat.

"Nope," Daphne smugly replied. "It was silver. I didn't see when it happened between me and Harry; but I _sure_ saw it when it happened to Harry and Hermione. It was _amazing_!"

"But how did it happen?" asked Tracey. "Sorry. I know it's private. But, I really want to know!"

Harry shook his head and gave them the story they'd worked out on the train.

"Typical Gryffindor," snorted Blaise. "You just decided to kiss her and see what she'd do?"

"Pretty much," Harry replied with a shrug. "I thought the worse she could do was slap me and hex me a few times."

"Not very Slytherin," said Horace.

"No, but I never said there wasn't a reason the Hat chose Gryffindor as it's second choice for me," he replied.

"And then you kissed Hermione?" asked Tracey.

"It was more like I kissed Harry," replied Hermione. "I saw the glow between him and Daphne and wanted to see if it would do the same for me. It did. Daphne told us what the glow meant."

"But, this is a private secret, guys," said Daphne. "It's not information to be shared. Alright? We shared it with you because you're friends."

"And, what about a certain pair of redheads?" asked Blaise. "What happened there?"

All three of the original teens scowled a little.

"Young Miss Weasley attempted to slip Harry a combined love and loyalty potion," said Daphne. "I guess she wanted Harry for herself."

"Both are difficult to brew," said Blaise. "I didn't think she'd have the knowledge or skills to brew something like that."

"She doesn't," said Hermione. "Harry and I stayed at the Weasley's home, The Burrow, for the last week of school holidays. I spied Missus Weasley brewing them and alerted Harry and Daphne to what she was doing."

"So, we kept an eye on both of the youngest two to see which one was going to attempt to dose us," said Daphne. "It turns out they _both_ had the potions on their persons when young Ginevra made her move."

"Any idea what's going to happen to them?" asked Tracey.

"Not yet," Daphne scowled. "I suspect Madam Bones is still investigating. I'm sure we'll hear more when those investigations are completed, though."

Talk moved on to other matters as the six teens settled back to less serious subjects. It was about an hour later when Dobby popped in with drinks and small canapés for every one.

"Wasn't that the Malfoy house elf?" asked Horace, a little confused on seeing Dobby.

"It was," replied Harry with a smirk. "I tricked Lucy into freeing him at the end of second year. After giving him just over a year of freedom, I asked Dobby if he wanted to bond with me when we returned to the castle at the beginning of the week. He accepted."

"And the clothes?" asked Horace. "How did you manage to give him clothes and not break the bond?"

"I didn't," Harry responded a little smugly. "I told him what I'd like to see him wearing. And he took it from there. He's now wearing his own clothes without me having given them to him."

"Clever," said Blaise, a little surprised. "I think I might tell my mum how you managed that."

Harry gave him a little gesture telling the other boy he didn't mind him telling his mother how to do it.

"I'm actually surprised no one's thought of it before," said Hermione.

"I'm not," Daphne disagreed. "What a house elf wears is sign of their bondage to the House. Many purebloods... and it's usually only purebloods that have house elves... want their house elves to appear as slaves. It makes them feel better about themselves, I suppose.

"Then, there're folks like us. We just didn't know we could do it differently. I guess, we never really thought about it. But, we should have."

"Be that as it may," said Harry. "Up here, we're out of the information loop, so to speak," said Harry. "We only hear about the information people _think_ we want to hear. What rumours are floating around about us?"

"Not much," said Tracey. "There're quite a few witches not very happy Harry's no longer available. And, a few of the male purebloods are annoyed they can no longer push their heads of houses to arrange a betrothal between them and Daphne. I'm more worried about things like the love potions you spoke of young Weasley attempting."

"They won't work," said Daphne. "Part of the magic of the bond is that love potions... and pretty much any form of mind altering substance or charm... will no longer work on us. We're now immune."

"Handy," mused Blaise. "I wish the rest of us were so protected."

"Learn the detection charms," said Hermione. "And, if anyone asks, tell them you're copying the idea from Professor Moody. You notice he detects his food and drink every time he sits at the head table for his meals?"

"Is _that_ what he's doing?" asked Horace. "I wondered."

"He's paranoid," scowled Tracey. "He thinks everyone's out to kill him by poisoning him."

"It's not a bad frame of mine to be in if people _are_ actually out to try and poison you," smirked Harry right back.

"True," she sighed.

"However, he makes the perfect excuse to start using the charms to detect for such potions," said Hermione. "That's how Harry detected the potions Ginny Weasley tried to slip him."

By the time curfew approached, the six had spent the rest of the evening talking about far less serious subjects and getting to know one another better.

After they'd gone, Harry said, "That was nice. I'm disappointed your sister didn't want to come, though."

"She'll join us tomorrow when my parents are here," smiled Daphne. "I think she might have also have had a little bit of a crush on you, though, Harry. She wasn't happy to learn I'd '_snagged_' you first."

"Errph!" Harry grimaced. "I don't like the whole fangirl thing. They're smitten with the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing rather than 'Just Harry'. I think, if they actually got to know _me_; they'd be disappointed."

"No, they wouldn't," she smiled.

"She's right," sighed Hermione. "Harry Potter's even better than the 'Boy-Who-Lived'."

Blushing a little, Harry said, "And, with that embarrassing little situation, I think I'm going to head for bed."

The girls had only joined him once more since the other night. So, Harry wasn't expecting them when both walked in a short while later. Thankfully, he hadn't shrunk the bed back down, so he didn't have to rise to widen it again.

Without a word they both just slipped into bed on either side of him, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night," they both said.

"Good night," he replied.

Finally starting to get used to each other's company in bed, the three quickly drifted off to sleep.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Saturday meant slightly later breakfasts for the residents of Hogwarts. So, the three laid in bed for a little while. Almost physically programmed to be up very early, Harry was the first to waken. This time his hand was gripping the soft breast of Daphne.

However, unlike their first morning sleeping together, his hand wasn't up a tanktop grasping bare flesh. In a way, Harry was glad for the wizarding sleepwear of the magical world. It meant his hand was on the outside of Daphne's 'sleep robe'.

Gently, he pulled his hand away and rolled over onto his back.

Turning his head to the right, he saw Hermione was asleep facing him. To him, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep. He laid there watching her for a while before he rolled back to his left, again, and propped himself up on his elbow.

Looking over Daphne's shoulder he could see her face in full repose except for the slightest of smiles on her face.

She'd admitted to them both that she had the occasional nightmare. She had none of them when she slept with them - or, was it just Harry? Something he was unsure she knew or not.

Trying not to wake either of them, he climbed out of bed over the blankets and the foot of the bed, before heading to his bathroom.

When he finished his morning ablutions, they were both awake but hadn't risen. He walked out of his bathroom wearing only his boxers.

Both girls looked at him and grinned. "Come back to bed, Harry," said Daphne.

Knowing they still had plenty of time before breakfast finished, Harry smiled and climbed back in between them. Both girls snuggled in, making it hard for him to slide further down into the bed so his head rested properly on the pillow. He managed, though; amidst lots of giggling and laughing.

Once he was finally settled, he said, "I want you both to know... if you want to come in and sleep in here... whether together or alone... I won't stop you. We may wake in embarrassing positions... and I'm sorry about that... but I won't intentionally do anything you don't approve of in advance."

After letting that sink in for a moment, as Hermione leaned in and gave Harry another kiss to the cheek, Daphne propped herself up on her right elbow and looked down at him.

"Mmm?" he asked her.

"Harry," she began. "When you woke up this morning..."

"Mmm?" he asked again, already knowing where she was heading but letting her get there on her own.

"Were... you holding my breast?"

"Yes; I'm sorry," he simply answered. "In my defence, as soon as I woke up and noticed, I pulled my hand away. I didn't want it to frighten you."

"Really?" asked an amused Hermione. "He was doing that to me the _other_ morning."

Daphne seemed to think about it for a moment with her eyes downcast. Softly, she said to Harry, "It's okay. Thank you for being considerate." She then thought a moment more and, looking him in the eyes, said, "It was a surprise to me that it didn't worry or scare me. I... liked it. It made me feel safe, you know?"

"I understand," Harry replied. "But, I meant what I said. Other than unintentional touching in our sleep, I won't... make a move... until you're ready; until you _tell_ me you're ready. Both of you."

She blushed, nodded and leaned in and kissed him. "You're a good man, Harry Potter." And laid her head on his chest with a sigh as Hermione did the same from the other side.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After breakfast, study and then lunch, the three - plus a hesitant Astoria - stood in the Entrance Hall awaiting the arrival of Daphne's parents. Of the four, Daphne was the most worried.

When a couple in fine robes walked in, Harry immediately knew these two were Daphne's parents.

The man looked at Harry with an intensity Harry did not often feel. He knew the man was taking his measure.

"Mister Potter," the man finally said, "I'm Matthias Greengrass; Daphne's father," as the woman embraced Daphne and murmured a few words to her before moving on to Astoria.

Harry stepped forward to the man and offered his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir," he quietly but firmly replied. "And, please; call me Harry."

Mister Greengrass hesitated a moment before taking Harry's hand. With the same look, but a little softened, he said, "Call me Matthias. Please."

Matthias turned and indicated the lady who'd walked in with him. "Harry; this is my wife and Daphne's mother, Candice."

Harry stepped forward and took the lady's hand, bending to kiss the back of her knuckles with the barest of touches before standing back up. "Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you, too. And, as with Matthias, please call me Harry."

The lady stared at Harry for a few moments; clearly measuring him up; before she said, "Thank you, Harry. And you may call me 'Deece'."

"Thank you, both," he said, stepping back and indicating Hermione. "Matthias; Deece... I introduce to you Miss Hermione Granger; our... third partner."

Matthias stepped forward and kissed the back of Hermione's knuckles, making the girl blush. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger. And, please, call me Matthias."

"The pleasure is also mine, Matthias," she softly replied. "And it's Hermione."

Deece stepped forward and, instead of shaking Hermione's hand, enveloped the girl in a hug.

"No doubt you both have many questions," said Harry. "May we retire to our apartment for privacy?"

"That would be wise, Harry," said Matthias. "Please, lead the way."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

On the way up to the apartment, Harry took them through the trophy room and showed them the displayed award given to one Tom Marvolo Riddle, and showed his name in gold leaf on the board of the previous one hundred Head Boys and Girls.

When Matthias had asked why Harry was showing them this, he replied, "All will be explained in private. But, once you hear it, you won't want to believe it."

Once in the apartment, with Crookshanks getting another bum-steer off the armchair, Matthias and Deece seemed to relax; as did Daphne and Astoria.

"Mister... Harry," said Matthias, starting the conversation. "Perhaps you'd best start with how all this came about. A soul bond being initiated between two is extremely rare. For it to be a three-way soul bond is completely unheard of.

"I worry for my daughter to... be in a position where she'll be sharing her bonded with another," he explained. "I'm concerned the bond, and her, will be harmed by this situation."

Harry nodded and turned to Daphne. "Daphne? Do you feel as if I do not give you enough attention? Do you feel the bond between us could be harmed by this?"

After a moment she replied, "No. But, we also have no experience of this situation on which to fall back upon. How would we know? Other than..." and she shrugged.

Turning to Hermione, he asked the same.

"I know even less, Harry," she shrugged.

Then he turned to Matthias and asked, "Is there a reason you're concerned? Or, is it just a concept of which you don't know, and it concerns you as such?"

Matthias sighed and said, "That's just it. No one knows. We know a pair bond is fine. But a three-way?"

"Then, perhaps, _we_ can ease your mind on that."

As fast as Harry could move, even he was surprised by the speed at which Matthias rose from his seat, spun about and raised his wand. So did Deece. Only their wands were no longer in either of their hands.

"What in Merlin's...!" exclaimed Matthias, as Astoria let out a little shriek of surprise.

The three Grim Reapers - or, Guardian Angels, as they preferred to be called in this form - stood near the corner of the room, a little apart from the couches.

"Be at peace, Matthias Dean," said Della. "We mean you and yours no harm."

"Wh-who _are_ you?" he asked.

"We three are the guardian angels for your Daphne Anna, Hermione Jean and Harry James," she replied.

"_Whaaat?_" he exclaimed.

John chuckled and said, "You heard right, Matthias Dean. You and Candice Marigold have nothing to fear, here. Nor does young Astoria May."

Daphne approached her father and said, "It's alright, father. They _are_ who they claim to be."

Matthias looked at his daughter for a moment before turning back to the three beings. "How do _I_ know you're who you say you are?"

Roma replied, "Because you know it to be true. Your _soul_ tells you it's true."

Matthias started to shake a little, but it was clear he knew and understood.

"You're worried about the soul bond between these three," said Della. "You need not worry about what it is you're worrying about. We would not have allowed the bond to be if it was going to be a problem for them."

"So it's true then?" asked Deece. "A soul bond is magic made in H-heaven?"

"Yes," John simply replied.

"Harry James has a favour to ask of you, Matthias Dean," said Della. "Please, help him."

And, with that parting comment, the three beings winked out. At the same time, Matthias and Deece found their wands back in their hands.

"Mother... father... please, sit down again," said Daphne.

Both adults returned to their seats, clearly stunned by what they'd just seen and learned.

"This is incredible!" sighed Matthias, trying hard to comprehend what he just saw. He then looked up at Daphne and asked, "Which one was yours?"

"The dark skinned lady," she softly replied with a smile. "Her name is Della."

When Matthias turned to Harry, Harry answered, "The young man. His name is John."

"And, of course, the auburn-haired lady, Roma, is mine," said Hermione.

The three let Daphne's parents and her sister process what they'd learned by keeping quiet for a few moments.

"Alright," said Matthias. "Alright, then. I don't need to worry about the three-way nature of the bond."

"It seems not," sighed Deece before she turned to Daphne, clearly concerned. "And you, daughter? Are you happy with this?"

"I am," Daphne replied with a smile of contentment. She indicated Harry and said, "Small, dark and broody over there is the one that needs convincing. But, he's very good to me, Mum."

"Is the bond finalised?" Matthias suddenly asked.

"Matthias Dean Greengrass!" exclaimed a scandalised Deece. "That is _not_ for you to ask!"

Though he winced at the rebuke, Matthias quickly brushed it aside. "I'm her father. Her happiness means as much to me as life itself. You _know_ what happens if the bond is not finalised.

"On top of that, our daughter is a beautiful young woman. And, Mister Potter is clearly a fit young man. I don't want to see our daughter _hurt_!"

"The answer is no, Sir," Harry firmly stated.

"_Harry!_" rebuked Daphne. "You don't need to tell him."

"Maybe not," Harry turned to the girl and replied. "But he _clearly_ cares about your welfare. I respect that." Turning back he said, "We do not need to rush this. And I believe I'm just as concerned for your daughter's welfare as you are.

"We know it needs to happen. We also know it does not need to be rushed. And it most certainly _won't_ happen until both girls _want_ it to happen. As I've already told them both, I will not force the issue with either of them. Merlin, I don't even know if _I'm_ ready yet."

Matthias stared at Harry for a few long moments before he blinked and stated, "You're a most unusual young man, Mister Potter."

Hermione snickered. "Sorry," she giggled. "But that wraps Harry up in a nutshell. He jumped on the back of a twelve foot tall mountain troll to save my life at age eleven. And killed a basilisk with a sword... the Sword of Gryffindor, no less... when he was twelve. _And_ drove off about one hundred dementors with a single patronus charm, last year, when he was thirteen. So, yes; Harry is most definitely a most unusual young man."

"The stories are true?" asked Deece, clearly shocked.

"Well, what Hermione said is true," Harry shrugged, looking to the older witch. "However, those silly books where I'm supposed to have spanked a naughty nundu and the like; they're lies. You know the ones? _Harry Potter and the_... whatever."

"I know the ones," smirked Deece. "Daphne has the whole set, back home."

"_Mother!_" Daphne whined and blushed, before dropping her face into her hands, clearly mortified.

"Ooohhh! I _like_ those books," Stori happily said, cutting in.

Harry chuckled and said, "It's alright, Daphne. I heard they were big sellers. I'm no longer surprised when a fellow student admits they had one, more or _all_ of them in their possession at home."

"Is that what those... people... alluded to, Mis- Harry?" asked Matthias. "What favour you were going to ask of me?"

"Partly, Matthias," Harry replied. He sat a little forward, stared straight at Matthias and said, "What I'm about to tell you is going to come as quite the shock. And, if you want my oath on it, I'll give it to you."

"I... don't think we need to go that far, Harry," the older man frowned. "Just ask it and I'll see."

Harry nodded and said, "Sirius Black is my godfather. My _sworn_ godfather. He would sooner give his own life than harm me."

"But... that's not possible!" exclaimed Deece. "The man attacked your parents. He led He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to your parent's cottage!"

Harry turned his eyes to Deece and said, "No, Ma'am; he did not. You, like pretty much everyone else in the wizarding world, believe a lie. It was _Peter Pettigrew_ who was my parent's Secret Keeper. It was _Peter Pettigrew_ who led Riddle, the wizard you call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to my parent's cottage.

"My godfather, in a moment of grief stricken rage over the death of his best friends, my parents, made a Merlin-be_damned_ foolish mistake of going after Pettigrew on his own. He finally caught the rat in a muggle street near his muggle home. It was _Pettigrew_ who cast a blasting hex at the street, blowing a gas main in the process, before cutting his own finger off, and escaping in his _unregistered animagus form_ of a common brown rat down the now opened sewer system.

"The blast from the explosion knocked my godfather out. He woke up in his prison cell in Azkaban. He _never_ had a trial. And _no one_ even interviewed him to simply ask if he was actually guilty. Bartemius Crouch, with Millicent Bagnold's support, just dumped him in Azkaban. Merlin; even all the marked Death Eaters got a trial. But, not my godfather."

Both adult Greengrasses looked back in shock.

With a small smile, Harry asked, "Want me, now, to give that oath as to what I just told you was the truth?"

Matthias replied, "No... no, I do not." He sighed, then ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at Harry. "How do you know this?"

"I've met him, as has Hermione," said Harry. "A couple of times, actually. Both of us have also met Peter Pettigrew. He was hiding out at the Weasley's, and here in the castle, in his animagus form."

Matthias seemed to muse things over for a bit and asked, "Harry, do you know what a pensieve is?"

Harry frowned and said, "No. Sorry, I don't." That was information he couldn't share from the future.

Matthias nodded and called a house elf, "Jelly!"

The little elf appeared and Matthias gave it instructions to get his pensieve from the Greengrass home. The elf was back in a few moments with the pensieve appearing on the coffee table.

"Alright, Harry," Matthias said, bringing his wand out again. "This is a magical artefact that allows people to see the memories of others. If you can think about the memory of how you know Black is innocent, I can draw that memory out of you and place it in the pensieve. Then we can see it for ourselves.

"And, don't worry. Once we've seen it, I can return the memory to you. So, will you allow me to do this?"

Harry frowned a bit and looked at Daphne. She nodded back.

With a firm nod back at Matthias, he asked, "Alright, Matthias. What do you need me to do?"

"Concentrate hard on the memory of where you learned of Black's... your godfather's... innocence. Think hard on the entire event. I'll draw the memory once you give me the okay to do so," Matthias instructed.

Harry gave another nod and thought hard about the night in the Shrieking Shack. Once he thought he had the whole thing in his mind, he gave a firm nod and said, "Now."

Matthias reached out to Harry's temple with the tip of his wand and began to gently twirl it. To Harry, it felt a little cold and he began to feel as if the memory became quite 'fuzzy'; almost like an afterthought. While he'd viewed quite a few memories in the old timeline, he'd never given one.

When Matthias was done, he drew his wand away. Once the wand tip passed in front of his face, Harry saw what looked like fine silvery cotton wool surrounded the tip - his memory. It's extraction felt quite weird; and he realised the memory he had of the event was now almost fleeting. He couldn't quite focus on it.

Matthias moved the tip over the centre of the pensieve and, tilting the wand down, allowed the silvery mass to slip off the end and into the stone bowl. "Roughly, how long does this memory take, Harry?" he asked.

Thinking about it, Harry now only had a general idea. With a shrug he murmured, About twenty to thirty minutes, I guess."

With a slow nod, while looking at the bowl, Matthias said, "Then I shall be back in about twenty to thirty minutes." And then dropped his face into the liquid within the bowl.

Pretending to be surprised by the motion, Harry was about to reach out and draw the man back out. However, Deece was quicker and said, "It's okay, Harry. This is normal."

Looking at the now immobile man, Harry thought for a few moments and called Dobby. When the little elf appeared, he said, "Dobby, could you please organise a serving of tea for everyone?"

"Yes, Master Harry," replied the elf with a little bob of his head before he disappeared with a light crack.

He was back moments later with the tea serving before disappearing again.

The other four sat and waited for Matthias to return. When he suddenly pulled his head out of the liquid, Harry almost dropped his saucer.

Matthias blinked a couple of times, before turning to look at Hermione and Harry. "Well, that's a surprise."

Harry nodded as Matthias sat back, deep in thought.

"How is it that we are unaware of all this happening?" Matthias asked. "You'd caught Pettigrew... and I know it was Pettigrew because I knew him when he was a student here... why have we not heard anything yet?"

"Then that takes us to what happened after that," said Harry, sitting forward again.

Harry then stepped all four Greengrasses - Daphne had not heard the full story before - through what happened after the confrontation in the Shrieking Shack. All three older Greengrasses interrupted, at times, to clarify a few points. Harry was happy that Hermione was able to answer many of their questions.

In concluding, he said, "So, no one will believe three school kids, Remus is a werewolf and considered a dark creature, Snape won't say anything because he despises Sirius... Padfoot... and _wants_ to see him Kissed, when we spoke to the Minister about what we knew he brushed us off and _still_ demanded the Dementors be brought in to see my godfather Kissed rather than admit the truth. Even Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't get the Minister to see reason and at least get my godfather a trial, because it would make him look like a fool to the wizarding public."

With a sigh of his own, Matthias said, "And I'm guessing the favour you want to ask of me is to see to it that Black gets his trial."

"In part," replied Harry. "The favour I want to ask of you is to organise for me a solicitor to represent both my godfather and me in all legal matters. There are other issues as well that we simply cannot discuss with you as yet."

Matthias was nodding along as Harry spoke. Then he said, "I can do that. You'll need a solicitor who has political clout, is experienced in criminal trials, can liaise directly with the DMLE, and won't take being browbeat by Minister Fudge."

"Plus," Harry continued, "I need him, or her, to be able to go after the publisher of those books about me for using my name and image without permission, has experience in matters relating to libel... especially with the publishers of those books and the media... and is, above all else, scrupulously honest; and _known_ for being so.

"As soon as it becomes public that Sirius is being represented by a legal firm or individual, Fudge is going to directly attack through slander myself, Hermione and Ron, at least; probably even Professor Dumbledore. I want him slapped down if he tries to go that route."

Matthias sat and thought before he frowned and muttered, "He would."

After they sat for a few moments to let that bit of news sink in, Matthias shook himself a little and said, "Now, you said you were going to tell us why you showed us those names on the school Honour Roll, and the award for that young Mister Riddle."

Harry smiled and said, "I was just going to tell you about it. However, that was before you showed me what a pensieve was and what it could do. How about I give you the memory of Ron Weasley, me and Professor Lockhart heading down into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ron's little sister, Ginevra Weasley? It's related."

"How long?" asked Matthias.

Already having thought about it, Harry immediately replied, "About an hour. But, it's a very intense hour."

"Fine," said Matthias, after a few moments. "However, I think we'll display this memory above the bowl, so we can _all_ watch."

First, Matthias scooped the memory out of the bowl and showed Harry how to return it to his mind. Once Harry was satisfied it was back, Matthias then took a much larger memory out. This time the mass gathered on his wand tip almost like silver cotton candy.

Once Harry was satisfied it was all out, Matthias withdrew his wand and allowed the mass to drop into the bowl.

This time, instead of dropping his face into the liquid, he used his wand tip to activate a couple of runes. And the image played out in an almost ghostly fashion above the surface of the bowl.

The memory started with Harry and Ron cornering Professor Lockhart in his office, forcing him to accompany the two at wand point to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. It went through the opening of the entrance leading to the Chamber, Lockhart's attempted mind-wipe of both boys, the collapse of the tunnel roof, and Harry going on alone and opening the inner door to the Chamber proper. Then the talk with Riddle's 'shade', the battle with the basilisk - where both girls immediately went to Harry and nearly cut off the circulation to his fingers holding his arms so tightly from either side - Harry being wounded, Fawkes's tears, the destruction of the diary and Riddle's shade, Ginny waking up, and Fawkes carrying them all back up to the bathroom.

When it finished with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lockhart meeting Professor McGonagall in the bathroom, the others sat there in stupefied silence for a few moments.

Matthias shakily called one of his house elves and practically demanded a glass of firewhiskey for himself and Deece. Both adults downed the fiery concoction without a further word.

With steam coming out of his ears, and a light burp of flame, Matthias sat forward and almost moaned. Daphne walked over to Deece and, sitting alongside the woman, they cuddled each other.

"Y-you were _twelve_," Matthias softly said.

"Yes," replied Harry. He then pulled his wand and, with almost a mutter, cast, "_Expecto Patronum!_" His patronus, Prongs, surged forth from the tip of his wand into the fully corporeal animal shape of an adult stag.

Prongs moved around the room a little bit before returning to face Harry. The almost solid white and glowing shape effused a feeling of love to all in the room.

"Thank you, Prongs," Harry smiled before banishing the charm.

Looking to the others he asked, "Feeling better?"

"Merlin, that was a powerful patronus," said Deece. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry just smiled in response with a tiny shrug.

"And that sword," said Matthias, finally gathering himself, "The Sword of Gryffindor?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I believe the Headmaster currently has it in his office in a display case."

"Amazing," breathed Matthias, shaking his head; still somewhat disbelieving what he'd just witnessed in the memory. "And, how much did you make from the potion ingredients and hide of the basilisk?"

"Sorry?" Harry quizzically asked. "I... don't know what you mean."

"When you harvested the basilisk," explained Matthias. "Surely, you've done that."

Harry slowly shook his head. "I didn't know I could."

Quite surprised Matthias asked, "Do you mean to tell me the carcass of the basilisk is still lying down in the Chamber?"

"Well, yes," shrugged Harry.

Matthias looked quite pained and explained, "That'll be something else I organise for you, then. A basilisk of that size will be worth millions of galleons, Harry."

"I never thought about it, really. I was just happy to get out of there alive." Changing the subject he looked resolute and asked, "After listening to Tommy-boy's story; do you understand, now, why I took you to the trophy room, first?"

Nodding, his mind elsewhere, Matthias replied. "He Who-Must-Be-Named is really named Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Yes," said Harry. "Tom Marvolo Riddle; born the 31st of December 1926. As you saw in the memory, his made-up name is an anagram of his real name.

"His mother was Merope Gaunt; a near-squib witch who lived in Little Hangleton in a shack in a small copse of wood. His father, Tom Riddle, was a muggle squire of the same village, living just up the hill in Riddle Manor. So, Tom junior is a half-blood. So much for his pureblood supremacy nonsense, yes?

"His mother, apparently, dosed his father with Amortentia to get him to pay attention to her. When she stopped using the Amortentia before Tom junior was born, Tom senior dumped her in London. Tom junior was born and, an hour later, his mother died due to complications with her health and the birth. The muggle medical staff was unable to help her.

"Tom junior was then raised in a muggle orphanage in south London. An orphanage where the other children knew he was different and treated him as an outcast. That treatment may have tipped him over the edge into what he became in later years. Though, even before Professor Dumbledore took him his acceptance letter to Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday, he was already doing nasty things to his fellow orphans; and was somewhat of a sneak thief and vicious. He used to kill the pets of the other children, just to spite them. And see it blamed on others.

"Once he became a student, here, he hid his origins; but knew little of it, anyway. However, he spent a lot of the school breaks researching. It was during first year he discovered he was actually an heir of Salazaar Slytherin, himself. He told very few people about that, at the time. Those he did were all purebloods. It led him to tracking down his maternal uncle, Morfin Gaunt, in that same shack in Little Hangleton. During that meeting he discovered his birth father was a muggle. He then killed his birth father and family, implanted false memories of the murder in the mind of his maternal Uncle Morfin, and bespelled his uncle into confessing to the DMLE _he'd_ done it. It saw the man sentenced to Azkaban; where he later died.

"In 1943, he also discovered the Chamber of Secrets and released, at that time, the basilisk. That's how Myrtle... you know her as Moaning Myrtle, the ghost... died in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Tom... he was a prefect by then... and as with his uncle and kids at the orphanage, blamed the whole thing on another; a fellow student and Gryffindor, Rubeus Hagrid. That's where his award came from.

"Tom junior figured out pretty quickly that the money in the wizarding world is mainly with the old pureblood families. To get hold of that money, he knew he had to pass _himself_ off as a pureblood. So, soon after he finished Hogwarts, he ventured over to the mainland and learned what he could. When he returned, he came back and out with the name of Lord Voldemort. And told all and sundry he was a pureblood.

"Using his false background of a pureblood he demonstrated how he was _the_ heir of Slytherin. He then used that to gather pureblood supporters to himself. And they brought him the money he needed and wanted to prosecute a war against the wizarding world.

"He told them that their perceived difficulties and fear in life stemmed from muggleborns and muggles. He then turned their fear of those people into hate, and sent them after the muggleborn. That's a tactic that's been used by megalomaniacs for many centuries. Adolph Hitler was one such recent expert at doing that. Later, he sent them against his real targets... other purebloods... by referring to them, just as Grindelwald did, as blood traitors.

"Tom is... was... not really a 'blood bigot'. Or, not in the way people think. He's a 'blood bigot', alright. His bigotry, though, goes counter to what people think. He despises purebloods and _their_ bigotry. He despises that the purebloods control the wizarding world. It must give him great joy to use the very people he despises to attack and kill other purebloods.

"Look back at how many pureblood lines have been wiped out by Riddle and his people - Meadowes, Prewett, McKinnon, and Fenwick are examples. Take a look at how many lines are close to extinction - Potter, Bones, Longbottom, Rozier, Lestrange, _Greengrass_, to name a few. Riddle was either directly or indirectly responsible for them all.

"So, everything you thought you knew about Voldemort and his origins, unless it gels with what I've just shown and told you, _is a lie_. Sorry."

Both Greengrass ladies were in tears; Matthias, nearly so.

"It was all a lie," sniffled Deece.

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Harry.

"How in Merlin's name do you _know_ all this?" asked Matthias, before he provided his own answer. "Wait. _Those_ three."

Harry couldn't correct the man's belief, due to the confidential 'contract' but it didn't matter so long as he was believed. Besides, he simply couldn't tell them he knew the knowledge from their future. That was still forbidden.

"Will you help us, Matthias?" he asked instead. "Will you organise such a solicitor for me?"

"Yes, Mis... Yes, Harry; I will," replied the shaken older man.

"Thank you," said a relieved Harry. "I thought I might have had to go to the goblins to organise one for me."

"Oh, they'd organise one for you, alright," Matthias nervously chuckled. "But, only one who was willing to pay them sufficient kick-backs. But, that's not the sort of one... or more... you need or want."

"That's how I figured it," sighed Harry.

Nodding, Matthias continued, "I'll owl you with the details; and ask, what ever solicitor I find, to do the same. But, given the nature of the issues, it might be more than one."

"Understood," Harry frowned and nodded. "I... hadn't thought of that, before. But, of course, you're right."

For the rest of their visit, the Greengrasses and the future Potters spoke of inconsequential matters. It ended with an invitation.

"This Christmas is out, if what I'm hearing is correct," said Deece. "But, I'd like for you two," she said, indicating Harry and Hermione, "to think about coming to stay with us at Greengrass Farm for at least part of both the Easter and summer breaks."

Harry glanced at Hermione and, between them, they each knew the other would want that.

"We accept," replied Harry. "And, thank you."

Deece smiled and said, "There's no need to thank us. You're bonded to our eldest daughter. You're now family."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After the Greengrass parents left, and Astoria headed back to her own House, the three sat down to talk about what was discussed.

"Why didn't I _know_ of all this, Harry?" asked an upset Daphne. "I was _here_. Why does none of the rest of us _know_ this? Not how big the basilisk was, not about Riddle, not the true story about your godfather, nothing."

"Because Dumbledore's been hiding it all," replied Hermione. "Think about what would have happened if the wider wizarding community knew of all this?"

"Dumbledore would have been sacked on the spot," said Harry. "If not lynched."

Thinking a bit, he asked Daphne, "What do you know about what happened to Professor Quirrell in first year?"

With a quizzical frown, Daphne said, "He was injured in the last month of the year and retired. Understandable, really; as a defence Professor rarely makes it to the end of the year."

"Daphne, Professor Quirrell is dead. He was being possessed by Riddle and I killed him in self defence," Harry flatly said.

Daphne stared back in dawning horror as she went white. "No!"

"Yes," said Hermione. "I didn't see Harry actually kill him; but, I know when and where it happened. Clearly, that's something else Dumbledore's covered up."

"But, how?" asked Harry, clearly confused. "We've got... what... three hundred and fifty students, here? How could news of all this not have gotten out?"

"Area wide charms?" Daphne asked while looking at Hermione.

Hermione frowned back and said, "It's possible. Something tied into the wards, perhaps?"

"It would have to be something very subtle," mused Daphne. "It'd be detected by parents or guardians each time the students returned home on breaks, otherwise."

"It would only need to be subtle," Harry cut in. "All it would have to do is make the student think it was unimportant to discuss with others. It wouldn't be an obliviation, so much as a consideration that the information the person had wasn't important enough to tell anyone else."

"A mild compulsion, then," said Daphne. "It could be tied into the wards; or, it could be in potion or charm form. The first makes more sense than the second or third, because there are some students who deliberately carry around potion and poison detectors... especially in Slytherin... and a compulsion potion, no matter how weak, risks being detected.

"And a charm would have to be quite powerful to last the entire time of the student's break. That's the sort of thing that's also aimed at an individual, rather than an area effect as this seems to be. No, it's a ward based on a charm; it has to be."

"Then, it's Dumbledore," sighed Harry. "No one else has control of the wards. Dumbledore's supposed to hand the wards off to McGonagall if and when he leaves the school grounds. However, I'm _very_ sure he never does that. The fact there is compulsion charms tied into the wards should be spotted by McGonagall pretty quickly if she gets the wards handed to her."

"If it's hidden under or behind other wards... or forms part of another or more wards... she wouldn't," argued Daphne. "She'd have to go looking for them; and she has no reason to do that."

After the conversation petered off, the three decided to shelve everything else and head down to the Great Hall for the evening meal.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	7. The Ultimatum

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've said I was going to do this in my profile sooner of later, but it seems some people just can't be bothered to read them. Nevertheless, I'll act now.

At best guess I would have to say that approximately fifty percent of 'Guest" reviews I receive - and are, therefore, similarly received by my fellow authors - is abusive. Most minor abuse I let through, because I firmly believe a person has a right to their opinion. However, there are many I don't. That's because they're disgusting. Take this one, for example:

_:The amount of cheese and horrible caricatures in this hot turd is obnoxious._

That's it. That's the sum total of someone's _supposed_ review. And it's not unusual. Not by a long shot. It's also nowhere near the worst I've received. So, I strongly feel it's high time the web masters/mistresses turned guest reviews _back_ to having to be approved to be published, rather than unapproved to be not; which is where it is currently set.

If any of you readers out there - who have not yourself published on FFN - wonder why people begin to write a story and then, quite suddenly, abandon not just it, but all writing on the website, it's because of disgusting little individuals like "Guest" above.

Juxtapositioned is the reviews of "registered" users. Of those less than five percent, one in twenty, is even remotely destructive. One in two for "guest" reviews versus one in twenty for "registered" reviews. Is it any wonder authors want to see guest reviews turned off?

Oh, and if you're thinking of looking to see where that particular so-called review is published, don't bother. I, of course, 'unapproved' it.

Sinyk

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven - The Ultimatum<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The rest of the weekend passed without any event of note. On the evening of the Greengrass visit, the two girls, once again, joined Harry in bed. And, again, he made no comment or move, other than to allow them to slide in on either side of him. They did the same thing the next night.

Once they were all settled on the Sunday night, he asked them, "Though I certainly don't mind, you know there are two bedrooms with their own ensuites that aren't being used now?"

"Don't be silly, Harry," chuckled Hermione. "We still use our own bedrooms and bathrooms. Where would we get cleaned and dressed if we didn't have them?"

Harry had to bite his tongue not to answer that one. However, Daphne had clearly come to the same answer on her own. "Not yet, Harry; alright?"

"You know I don't mind," he responded. "Whatever you're comfortable with is fine by me. If you want, we can discuss each step... each stage... before we take that step. What do you think?"

After having already turned out the lights, Harry was unable to see the expressions on the faces of the other two. So, he just waited to hear what they'd say.

Hermione answered first. "That makes a great deal of sense."

"Mmm," murmured Daphne. "Yes. I... think I'd like that."

Within a few minutes, with all three thinking about that plan, they drifted off to sleep.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Monday morning began when the three bondmates walked in to the Great Hall for breakfast, it was to see the Headmaster once more sitting at the table; though looking quite unwell.

The three looked at the elderly man strangely before heading to the Gryffindor table to break their fasts.

When they arrived, but before sitting, it was to see the two youngest Weasleys also sitting there. That stopped the three of them cold.

Furious, Harry stormed up to the head table.

From a distance of about two feet from the leading edge of the dais he shouted at the aged Headmaster while pointing back at the Gryffindor table. "What the Hell are those two doing here? Why aren't they in either a Ministry holding cell... or, better yet... Azkaban?"

"_Potter!_" Snape loudly snarled. "You arrogant little snot. How dare..."

Which was as far as he got before Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and, with a loud bellow of "_Stupefy!_" launched a knockout curse right at the tall black-dressed man.

Snape had to dive sideways out of his chair as the back of it nearly shattered from the impact of the curse.

"_Harry!_" exclaimed the Headmaster, quite shocked.

"Sorry, Professor!" Harry smartly replied. "I was under the _Imperius_ curse! Either that, or it seems to be a compulsion of some sort that makes me attempt to defend myself from verbal assault each time some person abuses me."

"Now, Harry," stuttered Dumbledore. "I don't think that's possible."

Meanwhile, Professor Snape repaired and retook his seat, clearly looking to hex Harry right back, but - after a sneer from Fake-Moody where the man was still filling his role as the real Moody and appeared ready to defend the three teens - withheld himself.

"Ah!" Harry happily exclaimed to Dumbledore. "So, you agree that all those claims of being under the _Imperius_ curse by the alleged Death Eaters in 1981 weren't possible. Well, seeing as you know that... _and_ as you're the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot... I'm sure we can soon look forward to all those perjurers facing justice and being sent to Azkaban for their crimes.

"How soon will we be seeing them on trial, Chief Warlock Dumbledore?"

With a look crossed between one of sorrow and anger, Dumbledore replied, "I think we'll take this to my office, right now, Mister Potter," and moved to stand.

"And miss breakfast... the most important meal of the day... Sir?" Harry shot right back.

Hesitating a few moments with a steely look at Harry, Dumbledore replied, "After breakfast, then," and settled back down again.

"In the meantime, Sir," Harry smoothly asked, "Perhaps you can tell me why Ronald and Ginevra Weasley are currently sitting at the Gryffindor table? After all, they tried to poison me with love potions only a few days ago. And it appeared they were planning on doing the same to my bondmates."

"We'll discuss that in my office after breakfast, Mister Potter," the Headmaster firmly stated with a hard look back.

"In that case, Sir," Harry firmly said, "We three will enjoy our breakfast at the Slytherin table. I don't want to heighten the risk of any of us being poisoned again."

Without awaiting a response, he turned to Professor McGonagall and clearly said, "Professor. As we have been summoned to the Headmaster's office after breakfast... a man who, when we _last_ visited his office, _illegally_ attacked both me and Miss Greengrass... as mine and Miss Granger's Head of House, I ask for your attendance, as well. I have no need to ask for Professor Snape's attendance on behalf of Miss Greengrass as I have no doubt he'll be there; whether his attendance is requested, or not."

Without awaiting a response from Professor McGonagall either, Harry turned and led the two girls over to the Slytherin table.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

During breakfast, Harry broached the subject of the three of them being re-sorted.

"I think we should, just to get away from the Weasley potion princesses," Harry quietly said to the other two. "Plus, I can see how uncomfortable it is for Daphne to sit there _or_ here."

"Then what House would we go into?" asked Hermione.

"Harry's right; and Ravenclaw," replied Daphne, equally quietly. "The three of us are clearly going to be considered smart enough to be in that House. We'll just need to convince the Hat."

"The Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw during my initial sort," Hermione admitted. "But, I begged it to put me into Gryffindor; because that's the House Headmaster Dumbledore was in when he was a student here."

"You already know I was supposed to go into Slytherin," Harry added.

"And it considered sorting me into Ravenclaw, as well," said Daphne. "So, we're agreed? Ravenclaw?"

Harry and Hermione both nodded their heads.

Harry quietly said, "Now for the next problem. I think it's time I lost my temper with the Headmaster in his presence."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked Hermione, a little worriedly.

"I believe... _know_... the Headmaster is going to try to blow me off," he replied. "I intend to lose my temper with him to get what we want."

"And that is?" asked a wary Daphne.

"We all know there is no way in Hell Dumbledore wants to see me leave Hogwarts," replied Harry. "If I was to leave, he'd lose control of me. And, he's _never_ going to allow that to happen. So, I'm going to give him a very strong ultimatum. If he doesn't meet it, I threaten him with withdrawing and going back to the muggle world. That's something he'll never allow to happen. So, we can force some changes out of him."

"Clever," said Daphne. "In that case, let's go through what we want to see happen to make things better both around here and for us."

And the three made plans.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Once they'd finished breakfast, where Harry could tell Daphne was still unhappy about sitting at a table anywhere near Theo Nott, he led both girls back to the head table. Dumbledore had already left but Professor McGonagall was clearly waiting for them.

"Ready, Mister Potter?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied.

The walk to the gargoyle at the base of the stairs leading up to the Headmaster's office was done in silence. Professor McGonagall led the way with Harry almost directly behind by a couple of paces. As per usual Daphne was on his left and Hermione on his right.

After the Professor gave the password, the only words spoken, the four ascended the stairs. Usually, the Professor would chat with Harry on his way to see the Headmaster. However, this time she did not. Harry could see his soon-to-be ex-Head of House was quite tense.

Walking in to the office, Harry could see around the Professor and see the Headmaster seated behind his desk; and, of course, Professor Snape sitting on his stool in the corner, glaring back with a sneer firmly affixed to his face.

"Thank you for bringing Mister Potter, Minerva," said the Headmaster. "You may go."

With a short bow, the Professor turned around and began to leave before Harry, looking straight at her, asked, "Where are you going, Professor?"

When the Professor turned back to Harry he said, "It is _I_ who asked for your attendance here as my Head of House, and as is my right to have you in attendance when I'm being interviewed by the Headmaster. Why are you leaving?"

"Now Harry..." stuttered the Headmaster.

Harry ignored him and continued to stare at Professor McGonagall. "Professor?" he prompted her.

Surprisingly, Professor Snape kept his mouth shut.

With a frown the Professor turned fully back and replied, "My apologies, Mister Potter. You are, of course, correct." Then, looking at the Headmaster, she said, "I'll be staying, Albus."

That was it for the Potions Master. "Potter! You're as arrogant as your father!"

Showing great restraint, Harry merely cocked an eyebrow at the black dressed Professor as the Headmaster held up his hand and said, "Severus, _that_ is enough."

Turning once more to his Head of House, Harry said, "Professor. For the past three plus years I have been subjected to ongoing systematic abuse from Professor Snape. In almost all that time I have bided my time waiting for the senior staff of this school to curb his behaviour. I have bided in vain.

"So, I put to you, that if you do not curb Albus's dog, forthwith, _I will kill the fucker!_" he said with the last five words given with a pronounced snarl while staring at the shocked woman. "Have I made myself perfectly clear, Professor?"

"_Harry!_" exclaimed the Headmaster as Hermione did the same, but continued with, "_Language!_" Professor McGonagall's eyes near bugged out as her jaw dropped open. As such, she didn't respond.

Harry, quite furious, turned back to the Headmaster and coldly but vehemently said, "Everyone has a breaking point, Headmaster. I have reached _mine_. If you're worried about whether or not I'll go dark, _this_ is how it'll happen. I have had a fucking gutful. I will tolerate no more."

He then turned to the man himself and said, "This will be your first and last direct warning. Abuse me ever again; I will do my absolute damnedest to _kill_ you. And I won't necessarily come at you from the front or with wand in hand. You have now exceeded my patience."

After coldly staring at the man for a few moments longer, Harry turned back to the gob smacked Headmaster and said, "Now; we are here to discuss why the two youngest Weasley children are back in the school after their _criminal_ attack upon my and my bondmates' persons. I'd like to know why."

The Headmaster, clearly and utterly stunned by Harry's remarks, sat staring back at Harry for a long few moments with a look of complete shock on his face. No one said a word. Everyone else was too shocked to utter a sound.

Eventually, the Headmaster blinked away his surprise and said, "Err... y-you've given me a lot to think about, Harry. I-I'll be up late considering your words."

"_Don't blow me off, Headmaster!_" Harry interrupted with a snarled yell. "I came here to get answers as to why the two youngest Weasley children are back where they can, once more, attempt to poison myself and my bondmates. I will _not_ put myself _or_ my bondmates at risk another minute more. I'll need a _damned_ good reason, right now, why I shouldn't take my own action to rid myself and my bondmates of that threat."

That was it for the Headmaster. Losing his own temper and beginning to radiate power the Headmaster shot to his feet, glared right back and snarled, "_You_ do not get to dictate to _me_, young man. _I_ am the Headmaster here. And, what I say goes.

"You will calm down, right this second, or you will find your wand snapped, your magic bound and being _expelled_."

As anticipated by the three and not backing down one jot, Harry snatched his wand out of his pocket and threw it into Dumbledore's chest, where it bounced off before landing on the desk. "Then, there's my wand... _snap it!_ After what's happened to me this past three plus years... the amount of times my life has been _at risk_ under you as Headmaster... I'm going to be a lot fucking safer back in the muggle world."

While the boy and the man stood facing off one another, Professor McGonagall gasped in horror at what Harry said. Even Professor Snape went a little white and lost his sneer. Hermione dropped her face in her hands, quietly sobbing, while Daphne appeared flat-out stunned.

When it dawned on the Headmaster what it was Harry said, he too went a little white and near collapsed back into his chair before properly retaking his seat. He simply did not know what to say.

A little quieter, Harry snarled, "I've _had_ it, Headmaster. I am _not_ kidding when I tell you I've had enough. I have finally reached the end of my tether with the fucking lot of you; and, unless things immediately become a lot safer for me around here, I'm _gone!_

"You can _snap_ my wand, you can _bind_ my magic, you can _expel_ me from the school; the bond between Hermione, Daphne and I has not been finalised; so, doing all that will not unnecessarily harm them."

After a short hesitation he said, "I'll even make it easier for you. Tell me, _right now_, what the _Hell_ is going on with the two youngest Weasleys being back here, or I head to the DMLE and demand my immediate expulsion from the magical world. I'll be gone from this world before the sun sets."

The Headmaster knew right then things had escalated to the point where all was lost unless he immediately acted. He sighed and sat forward with his elbows on the desk, his hands clasped and resting his forehead on them. As he looked down, he could see Harry's wand sitting on the desk between his elbows, waiting to be snapped.

Harry waited for a few long moments. When the Headmaster still didn't say anything he huffed and said, "Right." He spun around to look at Hermione and Daphne. "Sorry, ladies," he said to them both. "But, it looks like this is where we part ways."

He then stepped forward to give Hermione, still sobbing, a hug. He needed to say goodbye. "Take care of yourself, Hermione. If Malfoy calls you a Mudblood again, give him a good swift kick in the goolies for me, yeah?" and pulled back.

While holding her in the crook of his left arm, he used the ball of his right thumb to brush away the tears on her cheeks as she looked back and nodded.

"Hey," he said. "You _know_ I can't stay. Sooner or later one of these death-defying risks to me in this school will no longer be defied; and, I'll be dead. Its better I go now, before the bond finalises and risks your health along with mine."

"I know," she sobbed. "You need to take care of yourself, Harry. I'm going to miss you." Then she kissed him on the cheek before backing away.

"Me too," he replied, before turning to Daphne.

Daphne immediately came forward and enveloped him in a hug of her own; which he returned. "Goodbye, Harry," she said. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you... for us."

Pulling back, she then broke down in tears.

"Hey," he softly said. "Please don't cry on my behalf. You know I need to do this."

"Mister Potter," the Headmaster called.

Harry ignored him, for the moment, as he tried to calm Daphne down.

"Mister Potter," the Headmaster called a little more loudly.

Giving it another couple of moments while he held Daphne, Harry then turned to Dumbledore - who had quite the unusual expression on his face - and replied, "I'm not ignoring you, Headmaster. I'm saying goodbye to these two lovely ladies."

"Mister Potter," the Headmaster said once more. "I cannot expel the two Weasley children because they have not yet been found guilty of a crime."

Harry snorted back and said, "No, maybe not. However, you most certainly _can_ suspend them until the results of that trial are determined.

"However, we've gone beyond that, now. The two Weasleys are only the latest of my issues with you, the rest of the staff and this school. Now that we've reached that point it's easy for me to recognise the truth. If things stay the way they are, here; I'm going to die before I can graduate.

"So no thank you, Headmaster," Harry sighed. "I've had enough. And I can't see you, with your 'you must learn to forgive' bullshit, doing what needs to be done to make the rest of my time in this place non-life threatening... even _if_ securing the safety of your students is your primary responsibility as Headmaster."

"What do you want me to do, Mister Potter?" the Headmaster quietly asked.

"Headmaster, you can't be..." exclaimed Professor Snape.

"_Silence!_ Severus," the Headmaster half-bellowed in a snap right back at the man. "Things have _clearly_ reached the point where Mister Potter feels quite comfortable... and that it's his best option... to give up his magic rather than stay here another moment, as the way things are. And I find that _horrifying_.

"Clearly, I have been incredibly remiss in my responsibilities as Headmaster; and I intend to rectify that, immediately." He then turned back to Harry and, in a softer voice, again asked, "What do I and the staff need to do to change your mind, Mister Potter."

Harry stared back at the old man with Daphne still in his arms, and thought about it for a few moments.

Finally, with a huff, he replied, "Fine." With a nod of his head towards Professor Snape, he said, "Professor Snape needs to immediately and forevermore cease his attacks on myself, other students and the memory of my father. I will not tolerate a single instance of abuse from the man, ever again. The fact that he abuses a student... _any_ student... should see him immediately placed on probation; and, any further instances, summarily dismissed. He may be one of magical Britain's premiere Potions Masters, but he _sucks_ as a teacher. Instead, he's a bully.

"He takes points for things like 'blinking too loudly' or 'asking a question'. That is, of course, if you're not a Slytherin. If you're a Slytherin, you get points for things like 'looking attentive' or 'wearing green'. It makes a complete mockery of the points system. And the points system is a fundamental core of your discipline system. Many students now ignore the system because Professor Snape has tainted it to the point its nought but a joke. As such, many... if not most... students now can no longer be bothered with earning points or losing them."

The man in question seethed in his place, but kept his opinions to himself.

"Next," Harry continued. "The ongoing abuse of students by other students, for whatever reason, must end immediately. Use of the term 'mudblood', or similar sneers, must see swift punishment of the offender. And, the punishment must be sufficient enough to have those who offend think twice before doing it again. Make terms like 'mudblood' and 'half-breed' taboo words anywhere on Hogwarts grounds, on the Express and on both train stations. It's flat-out bullying and needs to be dealt with.

"This year, you've told us we're to have delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Do you really want them to experience Hogwarts with none of that fixed? What sort of image does that promote?

"I've looked it up; Beauxbatons have a number of students who are Veela. Do you want to see someone like Draco Malfoy sneer at one such Beauxbatons student and call her a half-breed? Even a _blind man_ can see he will do it! That's yet another example of bullying; and will be one aimed by a Hogwarts student at a visiting student. What sort of international incident will that create? Hmm?

"And, speaking of bullying, _any_ form of it... whether it's by word or deed... needs the perpetrators to feel like the wrath of the _Gods_ have descended upon them when they're caught bullying another. For instance, I guarantee none of the staff are aware that young Luna Lovegood is being _horrendously_ bullied by just about every member of her _own House_; plus quite a few other individuals. So much for that 'Your House is your family' nonsense Professor McGonagall here spouts off to the unsorted First Years each year; yeah?

"And the reason the staff are unaware of this, is because the students have no faith in the staff meting out reasonable punishment; let alone actually listening to a student when they come to them with a complaint. The staff has taught the students well. _Don't_ bring your complaints to us. That whole 'Heir of Slytherin' thing is a prime example of bullying going on right under the noses of the staff, and nothing being done to stop it. You could have... _should_ have... and failed to do so.

"You also speak of forgiveness, Headmaster. Well, before you can have forgiveness there must first be recognition by the perpetrator they did something wrong; _and_ be sorry for doing it. That's remorse. Next is repentance. They must, more or less, vow not to do it again. Thirdly, they must face atonement. In part, that's punishment. Then, once they feel genuine remorse, have accepted they've done wrong, repented and made a promise to fix their ways... and been properly punished for it... then, and only then, can forgiveness be considered. Not before. Even the _Holy Bible _recognises that. You seem to just want to skip the important steps and get right to the forgiveness part. _That. Does. Not. Work._

"The three of us also want to be re-sorted. It's creating problems for us being a mix of Gryffindors and Slytherin. Hermione and I no longer feel safe at the Gryffindor table with two of the Weasleys already attempting to poison us with love and compulsion potions. We don't want to give them any further, or easy, opportunity by sitting table with them _ever_ again. And it makes everyone uncomfortable if Hermione and I take seat at the Slytherin table. Having us re-sorted into one House... either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff... will make the three of us less uncomfortable and reduces the risk of harm to the three of us.

"You also have this whole Tri-Wizard Tournament thing, this year. I'm telling you, right now, I have absolutely _no_ intention of participating in it other than as a spectator. However, as usually happens, I'll somehow be dragged into it, risking my own life yet again. Well, I won't have it. I will _not_ participate, Headmaster. I don't give a flying rat's arse about the thing. I Will Not Compete. And, if someone attempts to force me to do so, there will be ever-loving Hell to pay. I will make it an unbreakable vow if push comes to shove. So, you need to make damned sure I'm kept the Hell out of it.

"Finally, I'm beginning to suspect you're holding off on getting my godfather a trial in an attempt to force me to return to Privet Drive each summer. I want a proper home, Headmaster. And Privet Drive is not my home; it's my prison." Harry heard the little trinket on one of the cabinets give a little chirp before it died, and saw the Headmaster give a tiny wince in response. "You are the Chief Warlock. It is within your purview and mandate to get it done. So, please, get it done. Right now, I am in the process of organising a solicitor for him through Matthias Greengrass."

"Contrary to the ludicrous views of Professor Snape, I am being systematically abused at Privet Drive; physically, psychologically and emotionally. And, with the bond forming between Daphne, Hermione and I, we need to stay together over the breaks lest we risk harm to the forming bond. I will _not_ subject them to the Dursleys for even a moment.

"Those are my bare minimum conditions for me to stay. They are not negotiable. I have to protect myself and my ladies, here. If you cannot meet those conditions _in full_ as they have been explained to you, you need to tell me now."

Dumbledore almost impassively sat there for a few moments longer before glancing at both Professors. He then looked back and Harry and asked, "Could you please give us a little time to discuss this? You've spoken about matters of which... I swear to you... I'm completely unaware. I promise the three of you I will have a decision by lunch time, today."

Harry stared back at the Headmaster for a few more moments before turning to the two girls. "Ladies?" he asked. "Should I?"

"Giving up your magic is a huge step to take, Harry," said Hermione. "I know you can _easily_ live life in the muggle world, but it means returning to live with those horrid relatives of yours."

"Though they end up giving me only rags to wear, feed me only table scraps, and make me do all the chores and handyman jobs around the house and yard, while the rest of them sit on their bums and just abuse me, that's _still_ preferable to staying here with the way things are," Harry softly replied.

He didn't see the look of shock and subsequent sudden glare at the Headmaster by Professor McGonagall, who'd been listening in.

"Besides, though I occasionally cop a beating... especially from my whale of a cousin... at least they're not trying to kill me," he reasoned.

"I'd much prefer you to stay, Harry," Daphne sniffled. "But I also understand your need to get away from here. I say give the Headmaster until lunch time today, as he requested. If even one of your conditions is not met, I support your need to leave our world."

"Thank you, Daphne," he replied.

"I do, too, Harry," Hermione softly added.

"Thank you," he replied with a small smile.

He then turned back to the Headmaster and said, "We've agreed to give you until lunch time today to decide whether or not you'll meet my conditions, Headmaster. If, however, I have not heard from you by then, or you disagree with even a tiny part of those conditions, I'm gone."

"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore firmly said. "I shall be meeting with the senior teaching staff between now and then. You've provided information even _I_ want answered."

Harry gave a short nod before turning to escort the two ladies from the Headmaster's office, and off towards their classes, before Dumbledore called him back.

When Harry turned to look back, the Headmaster was holding his wand out and said, "Please take your wand with you, Mister Potter. For now, at least, you'll need it for class."

Harry thought about it for a moment before walking back to the desk and accepting the wand. "Thank you, Headmaster." Then turned back and rejoined the girls in leaving the office.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As they walked, in the usual formation once they'd descended the stairs to the corridor, Daphne asked, "Would you have really gone ahead with it, Harry? Left the magical world?"

He replied, "Dumbledore would _never_ have allowed it to happen. The prophecy makes sure of that. I just needed him to believe I was resolute in my desire to leave. That way, I've forced his hand to get things fixed around here."

Hermione cut in and said, "Dumbledore will bend over backwards, wear a pink tutu and sing 'I'm a Little Teapot' in the middle of Diagon Alley during the height of Christmas shopping, if he felt he had to do that to keep Harry here," She then looked at Harry and asked, "What would you have done if he'd let you walk out that door?"

"Gone directly to Gringotts, pulled out all of my trust fund and named you my Heir... so the likes of Malfoy wouldn't be able to get his hands on the Potter fortune," he replied. "Then, gone to the offices of the _Daily Prophet_ and given Rita Skeeter a tell-all exclusive interview of my life, together with why I was choosing to leave the magical world. Then gone to the DMLE where, I've no doubt, Dumbledore would have been waiting for me to stop me. If not, I'd have requested it.

"I also have little doubt Madam Bones would have bent over backwards to stop me, as well. She'd want to know why I was choosing that path, and that would have put her on the warpath against Dumbledore.

"No, I doubt very much I'll ever get an actual opportunity to walk away from the magical world. No one will _ever_ accept the Boy-Who-Lived would want to _not_ live in the magical world. There'd be rioting in the streets. Well, except for the period between Voldemort's resurrection and the battle at the Ministry; or, whatever is going to happen here."

"And what's going to happen... what are you going to do... when your name comes out of the Goblet?" asked Daphne.

"Create one Hell of an almighty stink," he replied with a shrug. "I don't know if there actually _is_ a loophole in the so-called magical contract that can be used to get me out it or not. But, that's beside the point. What I've set up, back there, is how I'm going to deal with the student body before things like those 'Potter Stinks' badges come out.

"I'm okay with competing, now. I know what I'm going to face; and, I'll be prepared. I just don't want to have to tolerate the scorn and derision from the other students as I did the first time through. I've made it so the staff will have to come down on them, hard. I'll remind Dumbledore how, by not competing, I'll be 'squibbed'. And how that'll be a free pass for me to escape into the muggle world. There's nothing he could do to stop it, if that's the case. He'll make _damned_ sure I choose to compete by forcing the student body to leave me alone."

"In other words, you've got him over a barrel," smirked Hermione.

"Eww!" Harry shuddered in response. "You know he's gay, right? That's a vision I didn't want. He might actually _like_ the idea of being over a barrel."

Both girls laughed in response.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

At 11:00am, the senior staff of the school attended a mandatory staff meeting in the Headmaster's office. They were told to cancel any classes they may have had for that period and the next two hours, and attend. Lunch would be provided.

As they all congregated in the office, Dumbledore conjured a conference table with surrounding chairs. "Please, be seated," he requested.

Once the senior staff - The Headmaster, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey - were all seated, the Headmaster said, "Professors McGonagall, Snape and I recently had a most worrying and troubling meeting with Mister Potter and his two bondmates. The meeting was originally supposed to only cover Mister Potter and his bondmates' concerns about the return of the two youngest Weasley children to this school."

"I'm not surprised," huffed Professor Sprout.

After a moment to glare at the Professor, who didn't look abashed at all, Dumbledore continued, "In the meeting, Mister Potter raised a number of other concerns - as well as his concern about the two Weasley children. He raised issues of which I'm only partly aware or not aware of at all. We are going to discuss those points, right now."

"I cannot believe you're going to kow-tow to that little..." Professor Snape began to snarl.

With a firm slap of his palm against the surface of the table, Dumbledore interrupted him and barked back, "_Severus! Enough!_"

The Potions Master visibly flinched back but did hold his tongue.

Looking back at the rest of the staff, the Headmaster began to raise the points Harry had raised with him. "It appears, and I have no reason to doubt him after what I heard, Mister Potter believes things have gotten so bad for him at Hogwarts, he is willing... I dare say even eager... to see his wand snapped, his magic bound and his eviction from the magical community as _more_ desirable than remaining a student here."

Of those staff who weren't at the earlier meeting, Professor Sprout gasped in horror, as did Madam Pomfrey, while Professor Flitwick looked completely stunned.

"That's _horrible_!" stuttered Madam Pomfrey. "Why would he _want_ such a thing?"

"That's what we're going to discuss," the Headmaster firmly replied.

During the subsequent meeting, he also let them know just how angry he was with them for him not being aware of many of the points raised.

Finally acting as the executive unit they were supposed to be, the staff, with the Headmaster leading the discussion, made decisions.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Once again sitting table at the Slytherin table, the three had just finished lunch when Professor McGonagall approached and said, "A decision has been reached. I'll escort you to the Headmaster's office once you've completed your lunch."

A quick glance at both girls to make sure they'd finished, and Harry looked back up at the Professor and said, "Thank you, Professor. We're done. If you've not, though, we can hold off."

"No, I've completed my meal, thank you," she replied with a smile. "If you're ready, we can go."

The three teens then rose and followed the Professor back to the Headmaster's office.

Inside were Dumbledore, the four Heads of Houses and Madam Pomfrey. They were sitting in a circle around a small table that Harry suspected was very recently a much larger one for their meeting. There were three chairs left vacant together, with another next to the Headmaster. To that last was where Professor McGonagall headed.

As Harry escorted the two girls to the other three chairs, before sitting in the middle one, as surreptitiously as possible he tried to gauge the mood of the senior teaching staff. They all looked quite happy, except for Dumbledore. He looked like he'd sucked on too many of those Lemon Drops he favoured, with a somewhat pinched countenance.

As Harry sat down, the Headmaster said, "Thank you for coming again, Harry. And, thank you for giving us the time to go over your... conditions."

Harry gave a slight head nod in response.

"As I mentioned earlier you raised a couple of points of which I was unaware were going on in this school," the Headmaster continued. "Firstly, we were all completely unaware of the bullying of Miss Lovegood that was going on. That will be dealt with this afternoon and during the evening meal. Professor Flitwick, as Head of House, will be immediately addressing that problem.

"As for the general and... oft times... public bullying that's occurring, the entire staff has been instructed to come down on the perpetrators of it with the full weight of the Headmaster's office. You are correct in positing that displays of one or more students bullying another or others is not something we want our soon-to-be arriving guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to witness.

"No, it's something that should never occur. So, the staff has been told to be extra vigilant in both looking for it, and dealing with it. And that includes use of slurs such as 'mudblood' or 'half-breed'.

"You also indicated great disappointment in how the House point system is being... tainted. That, too, is being addressed. New guidelines for both awarding and deducting points are being drawn up. And the teaching staff will be required to adhere to it. Further, if you have a complaint about what you believe to be unfair points deducted or awarded, you can raise the issue with your Head of House or, if they're the one you believe is being unfair, you... indeed, any student... can raise it with me. What you are probably unaware of, is that there is a ledger kept within this office that records the awarding and deducting of points, and why, and it will now be constantly reviewed.

"Now we get to the more serious issues you raised. Though, I do recognise bullying as a serious issue. First, Professor Snape is now on probation. I have spoken with our Head Boy and Girl, and other senior class students, and have confirmed everything you told me. I was completely unaware of just how... bad... it had become. For that, I am deeply sorry; and, hope you can find it in your heart to eventually forgive me for being lax in that regard in the past.

"Professor Snape has now been instructed he is to use the points awarding and deducting guidelines when awarding and deducting points. He is to also refrain from using or intimating any denigrating language when communicating with students. He will be monitored for compliance. If he breaches these instructions in future, he _will_ be summarily dismissed. He will also provide proper instruction for the making of each and every potion. He will no longer be allowed to just say, 'Instructions are on the board. You have one hour.' or similar. I, or Professor McGonagall, will conduct random reviews to ensure these conditions are met."

With a surprisingly genuine sigh, he said, "As for the two Weasley children. I had already spoken with Arthur and Molly, Mister and Missus Weasley, about the two children before that... unpleasantness... this morning. At that time, I gave them both my assurances the children could return to school and classes until the trial. As such, I cannot go back on that promise."

Harry was about to interrupt when the Headmaster, recognising Harry's ire, held up his hand and continued, "However, I also understand your view on how it makes you both uncomfortable and feel there is further risk to being attacked via potion with them in the school, though I do not agree.

"To address that, all Weasley children, including Percy, were subjected to a snap inspection of their belongings, late this morning; and their incoming mail will be monitored. Other than prank items in the possession of the twins, there were no other suspicious packages. What the younger Weasleys had in their possession from before, were already seized by aurors from within the DMLE when they were first taken away. I can assure you that they will be closely watched and monitored to ensure they do not attempt such a heinous act again.

"Further, it has been decided you will be allowed to be re-sorted and change Houses. It is clearly uncomfortable for the three of you to remain in the Houses you are currently within. If you want to be re-sorted, it will occur immediately before the evening meal, this evening. The student body will only be told it is an option made available to you due to the bond, so that you can all be in the same House."

Harry simply nodded in response.

"As to the matter of your godfather, Sirius Black; I, once again, apologise I have been somewhat lax in that area. It is good that you're organising a solicitor for him; and I commend you for that. Once you have the solicitor organised, and he or she is ready for trial, I will use my office as Chief Warlock to push for the trial. I can only hope that he is exonerated. The Ministry, including the Wizengamot, is rife with corruption. As such, nothing is a given."

"The final matter you raised was the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and how you feared you'd be entered into the event against your wishes or desire. With what you have gone through over the past three years you've been here, it's quite understandable you fear the worst. So, I'm going to tell you how the choosing of the champions will take place. I trust the three of you not to share this information with anyone else."

Harry and the two girls nodded.

With a responding nod, Dumbledore then went on to describe the Goblet of Fire, and how it would be used. He also gave the information that the minimum age of a contestant was seventeen.

Harry was then ready with his questions.

"What is to stop someone of-age deciding to submit my name against my wishes?" he asked.

His first question and Dumbledore clearly didn't expect it. He was surprised by it. "I must say, that did not occur to me. I shall take steps to ensure that cannot happen."

"And, if it still does? If my name comes out of this... Goblet... after all?" Harry asked. "It sounds like an incredibly dangerous artefact, Sir. It could be used by one wizard to see the magic stripped from another."

"There are safeguards to the second part of your question. But, in the highly unlikely event of the first, you would have to compete."

And, before Harry could interrupt again, Dumbledore said, "I see your concern, Harry. And, I will take steps to combat against it. But, it's now too late to stop this from happening. Contracts have been signed and arrangements have been made."

"You can still skip using the cup... Goblet... and just have a standard magically binding contract," Harry muttered back.

"Sorry, no," said Dumbledore. "Tradition holds that the Goblet be used."

"It's not much of a tradition if the Tri-Wizard Tournament hasn't be held for centuries," Harry shot back, to which the Headmaster only acknowledged with a slight nod. With a sigh, he said, "Please tell me this is not going to occur on Halloween. You know what that day means to me."

"Errr... sorry," the Headmaster sheepishly replied. "The draw will take place at the conclusion of the Halloween feast."

With an admirable acting performance, Harry looked at the Headmaster with much disappointment. "First year," he said, beginning to tick them off his fingers. "Troll. Troll in the dungeon. Thought you'd want to know. I, dragging a very reluctant Ron Weasley along, manage to rescue Hermione here from said troll with only moments to spare.

"Second year. It's Nearly Headless Nick's 500th Deathday party, Missus Norris gets petrified, and it's the start of almost exactly six months and one week of being held to ridicule, fear, contempt and similar by the entire student body, while the entire teaching staff appeared to sit back and did absolutely nothing about it.

"Third year. Sirius Black, the so-called escaped mass murderer and right hand man of Voldemort, is in the castle. He attacks the portrait of Imogene - the Fat Lady; and we all have to sleep in sleeping bags in the Great Hall. Of course, I was in no danger, but we didn't know that at the time, did we?

"And now, fourth year. It's that exact, same, day you're holding the draw for the champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Harry sighed in exasperation. "You know there's no way in Hell my name's _not_ going to come out of that Goblet now, don't you?"

Dumbledore stared back with a look that was a cross between consternation and constipation before he finally cleared his throat and shook himself out of it. "Yes. Well," he muttered. "I do see your point, young Harry."

Muttering sulphurously for a few moments, Harry then sat up straighter and said, "It's now clear to me that my name _will_ be coming out of that Goblet on Halloween. It seems I'm Lady Fate's personal punching bag and that date is the date she's set aside to personally torment me.

"I can already see what's going to happen. The event is designed for witches and wizards over the age of seventeen. Therefore, the events are designed for those witches and wizards who have that level of education. It'll even challenge _their_ knowledge and skills. I'm fourteen with only three years of magical education. In other words, I'm toast.

"On top of that, as I'm only fourteen and the event is only open to those who are seventeen and above, when my name comes out of the Goblet, everyone's going to say I somehow cheated my way in. So, yet again, I'm going to be slandered and ridiculed. The question I have is, is the staff going to actively work at preventing it, this time around? If not, I'm out of here.

"Of course, if I _do_ get held up for slander and ridicule again by the sheep of the wizarding world, I will have absolutely _no_ problem with flipping the lot of you the finger, and refusing to compete. In other words, I can use it as the perfect opportunity to have my magic stripped, rather than bound. That way, _no one_ can stop me from going back to the muggle world to live, and I can wipe my hands of the lot of you. With a muggle population in Britain approaching sixty million, it won't be hard for me to disappear into the crowds."

Harry could see his words were having a profound effect on the staff. Professor McGonagall was trying to sit stoically as she stared off into the distance, but her eyes were leaking tears. Professor Snape sat scowling with his head down and appeared quite tense. However, he remained quiet - thankfully. Professor Flitwick was still in shock and looked ready to vomit. Professor Sprout was quietly sobbing while shaking her head in apparent dismay and an attempted refusal to believe what she was hearing, as was Madam Pomfrey.

Staring straight at the Headmaster, Harry asked, "So, Headmaster, what is the plan for _when_ my name comes out of the Goblet? Because, I really don't think anything you do is going to stop it from happening."

After clearing his throat again, Dumbledore firmly said, "I assure you, Harry, I'll be doing my best to ensure that does not happen. However, if you're correct, I don't know what I can do once it happens."

Harry shook his head in annoyance and said, "Then, I'll start." He drew his wand and held it up in his hand. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic and my very life I will not submit my name to the Goblet of Fire. Nor will I ask, or in any other way actively encourage another, to submit my name to the Goblet of Fire. I do not want to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I do not want to be involved in the Tri-Wizard Tournament other than as a spectator. As I say, so I swear."

There was a quick and almost blinding flash of light as the oath was accepted. And he immediately cast a stream of sparklers.

Harry turned to the senior staff and said, "I trust that is enough for everyone here to know and understand me being in the Tri-Wizard Tournament is not something I will work towards achieving?"

Most of the staff looked horrified at what Harry had just done. It was Dumbledore who replied, "Harry, a magical oath is not something that should ever be taken lightly..."

Interrupting, Harry replied, "And what part of this entire conversation could be considered 'light', Headmaster? I understand what will happen if I decide to take the option of having my magic either stripped or bound, and my then being ostracised to the mundane world. Compared to that, a magical oath is merely a doddle."

"Nevertheless," the Headmaster sighed, "It is still a serious act to undertake. But, what is done is done. I believe I speak for all the staff when I say we do not doubt you have no wish to participate as a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. However, what would you have us do if... or, as you believe, when... your name comes out of the Goblet?"

Harry frowned and appeared deep in thought. A few moments later, he looked back at the Headmaster and replied, "As soon as my name comes out, I'm going to make a very public magical oath similar to the one I just made, here, stating it wasn't me. I also demand you make damned sure none of the sheep you call students has a go at me about it. It would be collective bullying at its worse.

"Because, I'm telling you now, if the student body even _thinks_ about denigrating, slandering, defaming, vilifying, ostracising, scorning or similar me or either of my bondmates, I will retaliate with _physical_ force. I will not stand for it. Not for even one jot of a moment. I will not tolerate another second year."

"I believe, once we begin to enforce the rules regarding bullying at tonight's meal, that will not happen," said Dumbledore.

"Well, Sir," Harry retorted, "A famous theoretical physicist, Albert Einstein, once said 'Two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; and I'm not too sure about the first'(1). No matter how much you... impress... upon the student population that such actions will be harshly treated, there will _still_ be those who will choose the stupid option and ignore you. I, however, will not ignore _them_."

With a sigh, the Headmaster sat back and said, "Alright, Harry; I think we've covered all the points you've raised. Are you satisfied with what you've heard here?"

Instead of answering immediately, Harry turned to the two girls and non-verbally asked for their views. Hermione, who was still clearly upset, nodded back; as did Daphne when he turned to her.

Turning back to the Headmaster he replied, "So long as there is an immediate major shift towards what we've spoken about, and then that major shift continues, I currently withdraw my wish to be evicted from the magical world."

The Headmaster visibly sighed in relief.

"However, I reserve the right to make such a determination in future," Harry continued. "I will wait to see what happens... especially surrounding the tournament... and will be constantly internally reviewing my decision. There must be radical changes to have occurred before I will remove my desire off the table completely.

"Further, if I do end up deciding to leave the magical world, I expect my wishes to be honoured. It is _my_ choice. And I really don't give a flying toss if the magical world gets all up in arms about how the Boy-Who-Lived would make such a decision. My decision will be my own; not theirs. And I really could care less about the so-called Boy-Who-Lived because _he_ is not _me_. You can blame the idiots who have, without my authorisation, used my name to sell products for that.

"I'm also supposed to be this great bloody hero who got rid of Voldemort for the magical people. However, not _one of them_ even wrote to me to say thank you. The first letter I ever received from anyone... let alone the magical world... was my Hogwarts acceptance letter. And I had no way to reply to that, anyway."

Harry watched as the Headmaster almost imperceptibly winced.

"If I'm supposed to be their hero, then _why_ was I ignored by them?" Harry asked. "No. They clearly couldn't care less about me. All mouth and no action. Therefore, I can't see them really being upset if I decide to leave."

"Mister Potter," said Professor McGonagall, getting Harry's attention. "Plenty of people wrote to you. No one ever heard back."

Glaring back, Harry replied, "I assure you, Professor; I never received..."

"Harry," the Headmaster interrupted.

Turning to look at the Headmaster with a frown, Harry asked, "Headmaster?"

Clearly uncomfortable and even squirming slightly in his seat, the Headmaster said, "The reason you didn't receive any mail is because I was concerned that some of it would contain harmful potions, charms, portkeys or the like. They represented a great risk to you and your safety. Furthermore, I knew your aunt and uncle would not appreciate being... bothered... by the magical community. As your magical guardian, I made the decision to intercept your mail and have it stored elsewhere until..."

Harry listened first, with dawning comprehension, then mutating to anger. Eventually, he'd heard enough and surged to his feet in rage.

"Jesus bloody Christ, Dumbledore!" he roared as Dumbledore was immediately cut off and the staff visibly flinched back. "Do you have any bloody idea as to the _consequences_ of your actions? It's no wonder the student body out there denigrate me one moment and worship me the next.

"Holy bloody Hell! There'll be kids out there... not to mention their parents and guardians... who wrote to me and never heard a bloody peep out of me back! God _damn_ it; some may have even sent me gifts and they now think I'm a right prick for not even acknowledging them! _Including_ over the past three years. It's no bloody surprise, now, why I'm getting treated the way I do! They fucking _hate_ me!"

Harry grabbed hold of his spiking emotions, not even noticing that documents and trinkets had been sent flying during his rage at the Headmaster by his almost uncontrolled magic. Once he'd managed to get his emotions back into check, he collapsed back into his seat.

"You imbecilic prick!" he moaned. "_What_ have you _done_?"

No one even dared to reply. Only Hermione first, then Daphne, moved closer to him and hugged him.

"Oh my God!" he sobbed into his hands.

The first to recover of the staff, Professor McGonagall glared at the Headmaster and quietly but firmly demanded, "Albus? _Where_ is Mister Potter's mail?"

Calming himself down, the Headmaster quietly replied, "It's being stored in an unused storeroom here, in the castle. I have not taken the time to go and have a look at it, so I have no idea how much is there. I'm also concerned that some of it may still have those illicit charms, potions, portkeys or the like I mentioned attached to them.

"Therefore, I ask that you not go looking for it, at this time, Mister Potter."

"Fuck you, old man!" Harry snarled back. "I don't know what the laws are in the magical world surrounding intercepting the mail of another; but, in the muggle world, it's an automatic stay in one of Her Majesty's gaols!

"I now take full responsibility and possession of my mail. Any and all mail redirection charms or whatever you have in place concerning me, you will immediately strip away, _never_ to return them... or organise for another to place such upon me and mine. I'll have our two house elves go through it all and separate out anything that's dodgy, and set them aside for the DMLE to deal with. As for the rest, I'm going to need time to go through it all and send out letters of apology to _each and every_ person who sent me something, and explain what happened.

"While your motives for intercepting my mail were just, the method by which you went about it is abhorrent. Once you began to intercept my mail, it fell to you to treat it with respect according to how you believed _I'd_ want it dealt with. And, I assure you, I consider ignoring it a loathsome and despicable act. It's no _wonder_ there are those like Professor Snape who consider me arrogant.

"At the conclusion of this meeting, you will immediately take me to where you've stored my mail. At that time I will use our two house elves to begin the process of sorting it and separating out the letters and packages that are suspect. Then, I'm going to begin the process of going through each and every item and responding to it. I don't _care_ if it's been up to almost thirteen years since the sender sent the letter or package. They deserve a reply; and, they're going to get one; no matter _how_ long it takes me to do so."

When he finally finished his rant and collapsed back in on himself in his seat, Harry let the girls cuddle back into him from either side.

Dumbledore appeared to be getting his own emotions back into check. Once he was calmer, he said, "Harry, I'm truly, truly sorry this has happened. It was my intent to do just as you suggested; but, I managed to put it off until it was too late, and the amount became too large.

"It was then my intent to use the house elves to sort out the... as you put it... suspect packages and letters and see the lot handed over to you when you first arrived here in the beginning of your First Year. But, again, it had slipped my mind."

After a short hesitation he said, "Very well, Harry. At the conclusion of this meeting I will take you to where your mail is stored. I only ask you ensure it is all checked, and bring anything suspect to me, before you handle any of it."

Harry didn't even bother to reply. He took a deep breath of air and said to no one in particular, "I need to get out of here. I need to get some fresh air."

He then stood and said, "I'll come back later. I'm finding the conditions in here, quite stifling, at the moment."

Not even bothering to see if the Headmaster or the rest of the staff acknowledged him; the two girls stood either side and walked out with him. They were headed directly for the main doors of the castle to walk down to sit near the edge of the lake.

Once they were gone, Professor McGonagall staring at the Headmaster, fuming. Once she could, she growled, "How _could_ you, Albus? What other harm have you done to that poor boy?"

"What I've done is..." the Headmaster tried.

Professor McGonagall just barked straight over the top of him. "Don't even think of saying 'It's for the Greater Good', Albus. If it's for your so-called Greater Good to cause harm to that boy, I want no part of it.

"A lot of what is driving that boy out of our world is directly attributed to what _you_ have caused to happen to him. You have meddled in his life long enough. It is high time you made sure his godfather gets his trial and Harry gets to develop a family with him. Because, it's _only_ family that will keep that boy from leaving our world.

"And, if he _does_ end up taking that option, it will become very clear very quickly _exactly_ why he left. I doubt very much you will manage to hold on to any of your positions of power once the dust finally settles."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

(1)_ Yes, I know the quote is not accurate. And that Einstein only gave the first half of the quote erroneously attributed to him. But Harry believes the quote to be correct._


	8. Ravenclaw's Gift

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

**A/N**: Thank you, all, for your kind words of late. And, yes, as many have pointed out, I made an error with Oliver Wood's year - he should have graduated by now. But, it's such a small thing that has no bearing on the story so I'll leave it as it is and claim that, in this AU, he's a year younger.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight - Ravenclaw's Gift<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After they spent time just talking at the edge of the lake, the three reviewed what they'd managed to so far accomplish.

"Alright," began Hermione. "The horcruxes. The diadem horcrux has been cleaned and is ready to hand back to the school, once this is done. We either need to get Sirius to get us the locket horcrux so we can put it to the same ritual... then get him to see if he can get the cup horcrux from the goblins from Lestrange's vault... or I go to the goblins and get it direct. Dumbledore still gets the ring. And Nagini is for later."

"I'll see if I can deal with Nagini at the graveyard in June," said Harry. "She's already the final horcrux, so I can deal with her now, rather than later when she'll be much harder to get. I also need to practice wandless summoning to summon my wand back to my hand. I don't want to be without my wand in the graveyard, again."

"We'll organise a second wand for you during the Christmas break," Daphne cut in. "One that you can keep hidden in the sleeve of your right arm and you can pop into your hand if you're bound."

"That's a good idea," said Harry. "Thank you, Daphne."

She merely nodded back.

After a nod of acceptance as well, Hermione continued, "The Hallows. Harry is now the rightful owner of the Elder Wand, even if Dumbledore has it back in his possession. We'll get the stone from the ring later, once Dumbledore has it. And Harry already has the cloak.

"Sirius. Daphne's father is organising a solicitor for us, and Harry now has Dumbledore actually starting to work at getting Sirius a trial. We can't do anything further on that until we speak with the solicitor.

"The press. Harry has already put the hard word to the staff about how he get's treated, without actually saying so, once his name comes out of the Goblet. A solicitor with defamation experience is also being organised by Daphne's father. As we've got almost two months until Halloween we've got plenty of time to deal with that issue.

"The basilisk. Daphne's father is also organising for that to be rendered down. From that we'll save enough hide to ensure the three of us, at least, have full body suits of armour."

"Good," Harry firmly said. "I'll be one Hell of a lot happier if I know both of you are protected from most curses and hexes."

"The latest issue is a new one; Harry's mail." Hermione turned to look at Harry directly and said, "Did Dumbledore ever tell you he had your mail in the castle?"

"No," Harry growled. "Clearly, he didn't think it important enough to tell me."

Daphne snorted in an unladylike fashion and said, "It's more likely he was worried that, if you knew about it and had read some of it, you wouldn't have gone ahead with your little suicide at the wand of V-Voldemort."

Harry smiled back and gently placed his hand on the blonde girl's leg. He gave it a gentle squeeze of assurance, and was pleased when she didn't flinch away. She was clearly beginning to trust him; and that he wouldn't take things too far. It was progress.

"What are we going to do about the prophecy orb?" Hermione asked. "We really don't want to leave it in the Dee-oh-Em."

Harry thought for a moment and replied, "I want to go and get it this Christmas but I don't know if we'll have time. If possible, I also want to replace it with a fake containing a false prophecy. As long as we keep the first two lines intact, we can 'fiddle' with the rest and make it seem like, if I can get hold of him, Riddle's toast; and there's nothing he can do about it."

Hermione giggled and said, "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... born to those who thrice defied him; born as the seventh month dies... And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal; but, he shall have power the dark lord knows not... and the one with the power will kick the dark tosser's arse into the next millennium, where he shall forevermore burn in the fires of Hell... The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord shall be born as the seventh month dies."

Harry roared with laughter while Daphne grinned back at Hermione. "Descriptive," she smiled. "But, not exactly prophecy material, is it?"

"I'll work on it," Hermione laughed. "If we're successful, it'll make Riddle panic."

"Yes, but we have no idea what he'll do as a result," said Daphne. "He may flee Britain completely. Or, he may decide he no longer wants to be the one who takes Harry out; and puts a bounty on his head."

Calming down, Harry said, "It's still better than him getting the full prophecy."

"It shall end where it all began, as the chosen one defeats his foe," Harry murmured after almost a minute of silence. "It's descriptive without giving anything away. It'll drive Riddle nuts trying to figure out what 'where it all began' means, so he can stay the Hell away from the place. And, once the _Prophet_ starts calling me 'The Chosen One', it'll demonstrate to him the prophecy is real."

Hermione hesitated a moment before she said, "As I said, I'll work on it. But, I like the way you're thinking."

After sitting staring at the lake for a few minutes more, Harry said, "Ladies, I'm sorry that you missed your class on Ancient Runes. And, Herbology this afternoon, when it comes to that."

"Don't be silly, Harry," Hermione gently scolded him. "It's not as if we've not gone through this before. We've all already completed our sixth year of education. Daphne almost completed her Seventh Year. For us, it's all just revision."

"Hermione's right," said Daphne, supporting her bond-sister. "Anyway, we should think about heading back to the Headmaster's office. We'll be joining you when you go to look at your undelivered mail."

Harry nodded and the three stood before walking back to the castle.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As they approached the Headmaster's gargoyle, they arrived just in time to see the other Professors come down.

"Ah, Mister Potter, Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger; you're just in time," said Professor Flitwick, the first to spot them.

"If you don't have class now, Professor," said Harry. "Would you care to join us? I think I speak for the three of us when I say we believe we'll be in your House by the time we sit for dinner."

Surprised but clearly pleased, the diminutive Professor said, "I'd be delighted to. And, I must say, I'd be quite pleased to welcome you into the House of the eagles; if that's where you end up being sorted."

"We've decided to have a chat with the Hat, Professor," said Hermione. "Your House is the one into which we'll be requesting it sort us."

"Well, that pleases me, immensely," the Professor beamed, before his face dropped into one of sadness. "I have also investigated what you told the Headmaster about how Miss Lovegood is being treated by her Housemates. I assure you, it is currently being dealt with. You shall hear more of that at the evening meal. I also apologise I was not aware of it before now."

"Luna is such a gentle soul, Professor; she could not find it in her heart to complain about her treatment," replied Harry. "I take it she told you it was something like Nargles or Wrackspurts responsible?"

"That she did, Mister Potter," said the Professor. "I have also come to understand she uses those... mythical creatures... to mask her pain."

"Yes, Sir," said Harry. "Those creatures are her way of bonding with her father since the passing of her mother. It's something she and her father can share, as if it's all some big secret. However, if she was properly tested, I believe you'll discover she naturally sees magical auras. That's why she often seems so spaced out. She's looking at things very few other people can see. And, even then, they can only see when they activate their mage sight.

"What she sees and calls Nargles, Wrackspurts and the like; I believe is something to do with her natural mage sight. Just saying, Sir."

The little Professor stared up at Harry with a slight frown on his face before he gave a small nod and said, "Thank you, Mister Potter. I believe that's also something I'll investigate further."

The three teens and the little Professor finally headed back to the Headmaster's office.

When they entered, the Headmaster said, "Welcome back. I was just about to send for you, Mister Potter. I take it we are all heading for the storeroom?"

"You take it correctly, Sir," replied Harry. Harry was surprised the old man didn't try and dismiss anyone again. It was a pleasant surprise.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The Headmaster led their little party up to the seventh floor and into a tower that Harry thought was currently unused. Just inside the Headmaster stepped to the left, drew an old key from his robes, and unlocked a heavy wooden door. The hinges squeaked as he swung the door, inwards.

After the old man stepped within, Harry followed. He was just in time to hear the Headmaster mutter in surprise, "Oh, dear."

Harry stepped right in to clear the doorway for the rest of their party to follow. Inside, the room was filled with shelving. Opposite the door was a window with a surmounting owl window.

The shelves were literally covered in mail. There were large and small envelopes; large and small packages.

"Bloody Hell!" muttered Harry, looking around. "That's a lot of mail."

The Headmaster moved over to the shelf on the far left and said, "If the charms I placed on the room worked properly... Ah, yes."

Turning back to Harry, he said, "The mail arrives via owl on that centre table with the owl perch on it." He pointed at the table. "From there, the owl is automatically relieved of its burden and allowed, even encouraged, to depart immediately afterwards."

Professor Flitwick moved to the table and began to make intricate gestures with his wand, frowning and grinning at odd times.

"Once the mail is released," the Headmaster continued. "The magic in the room, driven by runes, then sorts the mail according to quite simple commands.

"It is all sorted in chronological order, starting with this shelf over here." And indicated the first shelf he'd approached. "Letters, cards and the like go on the upper shelves; while packages go on the lower shelves." He pointed out each.

Turning back to Harry, he said, "When I first set up this room, I expected it to be about ten times more than I would ever need. However, now looking around, it appears I almost didn't plan for enough. There is, almost literally I'm afraid, about ten times more mail than I originally anticipated.

"I had expected that the 'fame' of the so-called Boy-Who-Lived would wane within a few years. However, that does not seem to be the case." He moved to the opposite side of the room and began to look at various items of mail. "If anything, it appears your fame has increased with time; especially, over the course of the last three plus years."

"It's a lot of mail," said Hermione, quite awed by what she was seeing.

"Indeed," said Professor Flitwick.

"Where do we even start?" asked Daphne, also awed by what she was seeing.

"One letter at a time, right from the beginning," said Harry. "The walk of a thousand miles begins with a simple, small step; and is merely repeated over and over again."

"Yes," said Professor Flitwick, pleased with what Harry said. "But I believe magic can help a lot with this massive task."

"And house elves," said Daphne.

"We need a plan to deal with this," said Hermione, clearly thinking furiously. "We need a system."

Harry grinned back at her, knowing this sort of thing was what she enjoyed doing. He prompted, "We'll need to create form letters. Then use dicta-quills to copy them over and over; for as many as needed. Different form letters based on the intended audience, the original; and on what it is they sent."

Hermione nodded and said, "Lots of parchment. _Lots_ of parchment. And ink." She began to nibble on her bottom lip and continued, "We'll have to hire a lot of owls, too. The school owls are for _all_ the students. And, it'll be unfair to deprive the rest of the students of them. Owl post would also be swamped and unable to handle the load, depending on how fast we worked through it all."

As she talked, Harry looked at Daphne and grinned. She smirked back.

"We'll need a bigger room," Hermione continued. "We'll need to move all this to something like a large unused classroom, shelves and all. Then, set aside part of the room as the work area. It'll also need to have a large owl window for outgoing flights and returning owls. Plenty of roost spaces, too; near the window."

"It can be a project for our house elves to handle in their spare time," said Daphne.

Hermione glared at her for a moment before her expression softened. "So long as they promise not to work too hard at it, I can live with that."

Seeing the odd expression on the Headmaster's face at what Hermione said, Harry told him, "Hermione is very concerned about the way house elves are treated, their health and welfare."

"An admirable quality," the Headmaster replied, giving a small bow to Hermione. He then handed the key to Harry and said, "I shall have the redirection ward removed within the next couple of days. And, don't worry, your aunt and uncle will never know I was there."

Harry accepted the key and nodded back, "Thank you, Headmaster."

With that, the Headmaster said, "I shall see you at the evening meal," And swept out of the room.

Professor Flitwick said, "I look forward to seeing you at the sorting." And followed him out.

Once both adults were gone, Harry turned to the two girls and sighed. "Contrary to what I said earlier, how on _Earth_ am I going to handle all this?"

"_We_, Harry," Hermione said, almost offhandedly.

"She's right," said Daphne. "We're in this together, remember?"

"This," said Harry, waving his hand at all the shelves, "I doubt very much was under consideration when you agreed to the return."

"No," Daphne replied with a shrug, moving closer to hold his left arm at the elbow. She tilted her head to rest it on his left shoulder. "But, I think it could be a fun project."

"Students," Harry suddenly said, coming up with an idea. "We hire students looking to make some pocket money. I've got plenty in my trust vault, at the moment. It won't run me short."

"Trustworthy students," said Daphne, understanding. "Hufflepuffs?"

Checking to make sure the adults had truly left, Harry turned back to her and said, "Cedric Diggory, remember? He becomes the true champion."

"I remember," said Daphne, as if he'd insulted her. "However, the Headmaster has assured you... us... he will make sure everyone understands you're in the Tournament unwillingly."

"Some of the 'Claws might be willing to do the work, too," Hermione pointed out. "We're going to need seniors to check each item for potions, enchantments and the like, anyway. Such people are usually found in Ravenclaw."

"I'd offer the chance to the twins; but, I don't want to find out they use the opportunity to pull pranks," Harry sighed. "Then, I'd have to fire them. We're having enough Weasley trouble, as it is."

After they stood there for a few moments longer, Hermione huffed and said, "Alright. If we wait to move everything until after the Headmaster removes the mail redirection wards that gives us time to organise a large classroom with a lockable door... and get it warded.

"The classroom needs to then be stripped of most of the furniture to allow room for the shelving in here... letters, packages and all... to be moved to the new room. The classroom also needs to have a large window with an existing... or, with the option to have fitted... a decent sized owl window."

"Depending on where we get sorted, the classroom should be near our new common room," said Harry. "That means we really can't go looking for a new home for all this until after we've been sorted, and learn of where we can find our common room."

"We get Dobby and Winky to move all this to there," Hermione continued as if she hadn't heard what Harry had said.

"Then we can organise the rest of the space as a work area," she mused. "One area for checking the mail, one for opening it and setting it out for others to read and judge which of the form letters best suits a response, one for drafting the responses, one for finalising everything and, where necessary, for Harry to sign the response, and one for then sending out the response and dealing with the owls."

"You're thinking of a production line," Harry muttered, amused.

Hermione turned to him with a big grin and said, "I am, aren't I?"

"You also need a section of your line that works out how to deal with the now responded-to mail. There are going to be a great many gifts of all sorts, in there. We need to figure out what we're going to do with them."

"Noted," said Hermione, again thinking about it.

"A job for another day, then," said Daphne. "Come on. Let's go back to our... current... apartment and relax for a while."

"Current?" asked Harry.

"I daresay we'll need to be re-housed in an apartment closer to the Ravenclaw tower; or, down near the Hufflepuff burrow, if we're sorted into there."

Harry snorted and said, "I didn't even think of that. You're right, of course."

"Of course I am," she smirked. "I _am_ a Slytherin, after all. Well, for next couple of hours, at any rate."

Harry turned more fully towards her and hugged her. "You'll always be a Slytherin, Daphne. You'll just be wearing Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff colours, is all."

"Do you think we can ask for an apartment with more than three private rooms?" asked Hermione, coming over to join them.

With a shrug, Harry replied, "We can always ask. We'll need a good enough reason to have more than three, though."

As they made their way out of the room, and Harry locked the door before dropping the key into his pocket, Daphne said, "For visitors... guests. We can explain how we want our various families to come and stay for short durations so they, too, become comfortable with our three-way bond."

"I don't know if my parents can come," Hermione quietly said, as the three headed back to their apartment in their usual formation. "What with the muggle repelling wards."

"There's ways around that," explained Daphne. "All it takes is a charm in the short term; or an enchanted object in the longer term. We'll sort something out for your parents, I promise."

A much happier Hermione brightened up and said, "That would be marvellous! I've wanted my parents to see Hogwarts for the longest time."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After returning to their apartment, Hermione ducked across to the Gryffindor common room to collect homework assignments for the classes they missed that day. For Harry it was just COMC. For the other two it was COMC and Arithmancy for Hermione, and just Arithmancy for Daphne.

In the time between when they returned, and before going down for the evening meal, the three worked on their assignments. Harry even paid attention to the Arithmancy assignment the girls worked through, as he was trying to work through the Ancient Runes exercises.

While working, Harry casually mentioned to Hermione, "You know how you suggested we can get Winky to help us move my mail to a classroom?"

"Uh-hmm," Hermione almost absently replied.

"None of us have bonded her yet," he explained. "She's probably currently down in the kitchens getting drunk on butterbeers."

Hermione's head snapped up with a look of horrified comprehension. "We forgot about her!"

With a nod, Harry replied, "We did."

"Pardon?" asked Daphne looking up. "Who's Winky?"

"Crouch's ex-house elf," replied Hermione. "He gave her clothes at the World Cup because she was unable to keep Crouch Junior from running off. It wasn't her fault, though. It was Crouch's fault and he blamed her."

"Dobby!" she called.

With a pop Dobby appeared. "Yes, Miss Grangy?"

Ignoring his name for her, she asked him, "Can you bring Winky here, please? I know you've been looking after her."

With a little look of fear, Dobby popped away. And, a few moments later, he was back. With him he brought Winky; looking dishevelled, drunk, sad and weepy.

"Winky is a _bad_ elf," the little female elf sobbed. "Why does Dobby's Miss Grangy want to talk to a bad elf?"

"Because you are _not_ a bad elf, Winky," explained Hermione. "Your old Master Crouch gave you orders you could not meet, even with your elf magic. _He_ was the one at fault, and he blamed you for it. He was being very unfair. Even the other wizards there, told him so."

"Master still gave Winky clothes!" the elf sniffled. "Winky is not wanted by a family now."

"Rubbish!" Hermione shot back. "I have a family and I want you."

With a look for a hope, the little elf looked back at Hermione and plaintively asked, "Y-You do?"

Dobby was looking very excited. He said to her, "Miss Grangy is family with the Great Harry Potter Sir and Miss Daffy!"

Winky looked at Dobby with awe before looking at Harry, who smiled and nodded, and at Daphne, who also smiled back; before she once more turned her eyes to Hermione.

"You want Winky?" she asked again.

With a bit of frustrated sigh, Hermione said, "Yes. However, you have to accept the same pay as Dobby, accept the same conditions of employment, and no more drinking butterbeer."

"Winky can do that," replied the little elf, slowly nodding her head in wonder.

"Good," Hermione firmly stated. "Now, come and show me how you can bond with me."

A quick house elf bonding ceremony later, and Hermione owned her very own house elf.

Harry started giggling behind his hand, trying not to laugh.

As Dobby took Winky away, again, to explain the conditions of employment, and help her choose a uniform, Hermione scowled at Harry. "What?" she snapped.

"There goes Spew!" he laughed.

Hermione glared at him for a little while before she took on an aloof air and harrumphed at him, "Well, I know better now; don't I?"

Harry laughed while Daphne smiled. After a few seconds, Hermione decided he'd laughed enough and threw a wadded ball of parchment at him. "Hush, you!" she mock-growled.

He eventually calmed down and the three returned to their homework.

With plenty of time before the commencement of dinner, the three checked their rooms to make sure they had everything sufficiently packed for a quick move to a different apartment. Of course, the house elves would have taken care of everything, but Harry and Daphne were making that little bit of an effort for Hermione's peace of mind. Then headed down to the Great Hall.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As Ron and Ginny Weasley were still in the school and sitting at the Gryffindor table, the three bondmates went and sat at the Slytherin table as everyone began to settle down. Of course, the school gossip-vine had been in full swing all day. It was even more noticeable as the entire Ravenclaw table sat in sad silence, not even looking around.

As they were sitting down together, Tracey was sitting opposite with Horace and Blaise. She lean forward towards Daphne and asked, "Rumour has it something big is going to happen tonight. It has something to do with you three, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Daphne replied. "There're a couple of big things, actually. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you a heads-up about it before now."

Frowning and clearly a little worried, Tracey asked, "What's going on? The 'Claws look like all their Christmases have been cancelled."

"For a start, we're being re-sorted," Daphne replied, a little worried about her friend's reaction. "These two..." indicating Harry and Hermione, "... need to get out of the Lion's Den because of what happened with the two youngest Weasleys. And, because _they're_ being re-sorted, so am I."

Tracey appeared to think about that for a little while as Blaise asked, "Any idea into which House you'll go? Or, is that what's got the 'Claws so down?"

"Ravenclaw, Mister Smarty Pants," Harry spoke up, grinning at Blaise. "We've decided to ask the Hat to place the three of us into Ravenclaw. And what has the 'Claws down, as you put it, has nothing to do with that. That's something else."

"We'll miss you in the Snake Pit," said Tracey, a little sadly to Daphne. "And, I'll miss our late night talks."

"You'll still be able to have them, occasionally," Harry said, trying to soothe her. "Hermione and I don't mind if you spend the occasional night in our apartment with us. I'm sure we can sort something out."

Tracey smirked at Harry and asked, "Trying to get me in bed with you, Mister Potter?"

Harry just gently laughed back and said, "Definitely not, Miss Davis. We'll be speaking with Professor Flitwick about a larger apartment."

"We're asking for one with four bedrooms," explained Daphne. "We're using the excuse that, because a three-way soul bond is such a big and unusual thing, we'd like our families to stay with us for the occasional night, here and there, so they can also become comfortable with our new relationship."

"Clever," said Horace.

They were interrupted from chatting further when the Headmaster stood up and moved to his lectern.

Though he had almost total silence descend on the hall during the time he stood and moved to the lectern, he still said, "Quiet down, please."

Once the last of the chatter died off, he said, "We have a couple of items of business to attend to before we start tonight's meal. We'll get them out of the way now, so you won't have to hold back after you've filled your young tummies and have become sleepy.

"For the first announcement, I call on Professor Flitwick to address you."

The Headmaster stepped aside from the lectern and conjured a smell set of steps where he'd stood as Professor Flitwick came around the head table and took his place at the lectern.

Allowing a moment for the light chatter that had arisen as he walked to the lectern to die back down, Professor Flitwick said, "It has been brought to the attention of the senior staff we have been quite lax, or simply blind, to what's been going on in a few areas.

"One of those areas is that a member of Ravenclaw House has been the victim of long term ongoing and systematic bullying. This afternoon, I held a full House meeting in the Ravenclaw tower common room to investigate just how bad it had become. I was both shocked and appalled to discover it was even worse than even _I_ could imagine.

"As a result, I made a number of sweeping changes, and handed out quite a number of punishments. One: all Ravenclaw prefect positions have been stripped from those who held them. It is an important responsibility of the prefects to both protect House members from just this sort of thing, as well as act as a conduit between the Head of House and the students under their care. That not one of them even informed me of what was going on, that some of them were even involved, and that it took a member of another House to inform me, speaks to how badly all Ravenclaw Prefects were remiss in their duties. I will endeavour to select new prefects for Ravenclaw House over the coming week who better understand their responsibilities.

"Two: Because of the great number of members of the House who were involved in the bullying of one of their own, let alone anyone else, I hereby deduct one thousand points from the Ravenclaw tally for the House Cup. Though the House Cup is not running this year, having the loss of points displayed for everyone to see... including the delegations from our soon-to-be visiting schools of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang... I hope will stand as a stark reminder of their shame, and my disgust with them.

"Three: Again, though the Quidditch Cup is not being held this year, all members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team have been stripped from their positions. I shall select a new Team Captain, and task that captain with developing a new team, later in the school year. With the exception of two existing members of the team, the rest of the existing team is now forbidden from playing until further notice.

"Four: In my shame in not being aware of this bullying within my own House, I offered my resignation as Head of House for Ravenclaw to the Headmaster. However, he has chosen not to accept it. So, instead, I offer my most sincere apologies to you all, to the staff, but... most especially... to the victim herself. Miss Lovegood is a wonderful person and a _true_ Ravenclaw. She has Ravenclaw's Gift. If there is anyone who deserves to be a 'Claw across the entire school population, it is Miss Lovegood. And, as a mark of my own shame, I have offered myself to her as her Personal Champion."

That made quite a few of the students, who knew what he meant, to gasp in surprise. Even amongst those Harry and his bondmates were sitting with, there was shock. A Personal Champion was effectively both bodyguard, as 'shield', and meter of justice, as 'wand'. It was the responsibility of the Personal Champion to act as defender and warrior for those to whom they were Champion. If Luna was to be challenged, Professor Flitwick would stand in her stead.

"Did you know about this?" Tracey demanded in a whisper.

"About the bullying; yes," Daphne whispered back. "But not the Champion thing."

Further discussion was cut off as the Headmaster, once more, took the lectern. "The bullying, however, has not been limited to just one person within one House. It has been most clearly impressed upon me that we, the staff, have been entirely too lax in dealing with this abysmal behaviour across the entire school.

"That ends now. As of now, all bullying will be punished most harshly. Personal slurs, such as 'Loony', 'Scarhead', and the like, are now forbidden. Likewise, are generic slurs such as 'Mudblood', 'half-breed', 'filthy snake'... and 'dunderhead'."

As he said each, the Headmaster looked at the main perpetrators of those slurs, including Professor Snape; before he turned back to face the hall, at large.

"How punishments and awards are issued has also been addressed. The staff and I are in the process of reviewing how such are handed out. We're setting down a system that will see fairness return to the point system; as well as to detentions. We're aware that many of you have become... disillusioned... with the point system; and have, as a result, developed the behaviour of just ignoring the point system entirely. You feel it is a waste of time; and, having now reviewed the ledger that lists down each and every point deduction and award, it does not surprise me. It is my hope the new methodology will see you, once again, respecting the point system for its fairness.

"To aid us, and you, we're also implementing a review process. If you feel you have received unjust point deductions, or another has received unjust points awarded, you can take the matter to your Head of House. The matter will then be reviewed. However, be warned, abuse of this system could see you punished, as well.

"As you're aware, we'll be hosting delegations from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang starting from a few days before Halloween. And they will remain here until late June. In many cases your behaviour has been appalling. This new point system should go a long way towards rectifying that. However, for those who feel they can ignore this directive, I point out that the castle is going to need a good spring cleaning between now and when the delegations arrive; and for the time they are here. I'm sure Mister Filch would love to have your assistance in getting the castle cleaned and ready for our guests."

The Headmaster then paused for a few moments to let the chatter die down again before moving on to the next item. With a nod towards Professor McGonagall, who rose from her place and ducked out for a moment through the staff entrance, the Headmaster said, "As you'd also be aware by now, three of your fellow students have found themselves in a unique situation. They are involved in a three-way soul bond.

"On the very rare occasions of when a soul bond or binding occurs between current students, when both... or, in this case, the three... reside in different Houses. They are offered the opportunity to be re-sorted. After wisely having considered it for some time, Mister Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass have decided to accept this offer.

"This is not to be considered a slight on their current Houses. These three students wanted to make sure you're aware of that. This is just something that all three, after much consideration of the implications, felt needed to happen. I believe the current relationship between the Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin went a long way towards this decision. I have also been made aware that, when sitting at Gryffindor table, Miss Greengrass was the victim of abuse of at least one member of that House. And, when they sat together at the Slytherin table, Mister Potter and Miss Granger were the victims of similar abuse.

"This is appalling behaviour from those who should know better. If it had come from those who are muggle-raised, and therefore have a lesser understanding of wizarding life, it may have been somewhat understandable; though, still not acceptable. That it came from those who have been raised in the magical world, and therefore have a greater understanding of the issues involved, is shocking in the least. I am quite disappointed with you."

While he'd been talking, Professor McGonagall had brought around the Sorting Hat and its stool, and placed them where it usually went for the beginning of year sort of First Years. She enlarged the surface of the stool, then stood back and waited.

Seeing that Professor McGonagall was ready, the Headmaster looked at Harry and his two bondmates and called, "Mister Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass; please come forward to be re-sorted."

Harry and the two girls rose from where they were sitting at the Slytherin table and he led the two girls over to the stool.

The Professor quietly picked the Hat up and said directly to Harry, "Sit on the front of the stool, Mister Potter. Then I want both ladies to sit either side of you."

Once they were organised, with both girls sitting almost back-to-back and Harry sitting back-to-shoulder with them, Professor McGonagall lowered the Hat. As she did so, the brim stretched right out and encompassed all three of their heads.

Watching it happen, the students were surprised and talked excitedly amongst themselves about what they were watching. Even the Ravenclaws were talking somewhat animatedly about it.

Knowing what to expect, Harry waited as the Hat was placed on his head; and listened intently for the Hat's 'voice' to enter his thoughts.

'_Ah, the three-way soul-bond re-sort the Headmaster warned me about_,' said the Hat.

Harry 'heard' Hermione politely think, '_Put us together in Ravenclaw, please._'

'_Hermione?_' Harry thought, shocked.

Daphne's mental voice mused with a chuckle, '_Well, _this_ is a surprise._'

'_Harry?_' thought a just as surprised Hermione. '_Daphne?_'

'_Stop that, you three_,' the Hat scolded. However, Harry could also sense that their surprise amused the Hat, no end.

'_Sorry_,' all three thought back.

'_It's still incredible_,' thought Hermione. '_I'd _love_ the opportunity to investigate this further._'

'_As would I_,' thought Daphne. '_I can even sense your emotions._'

Harry was happy for the two of them and amused at the Hat's grumblings in the background of teens with too much curiosity. Harry was mentally chuckling at the Hat's annoyance. '_Well, this _is_ a school. We're _supposed_ to be curious. There's no need to be miffed about it._'

'_You'd be miffed, too, Mister Potter, if you had to put up with what I have to put up with_,' grouched the Hat.

'_Harry?_' thought Daphne. '_You really do care for me... for us... don't you? I can feel it._'

'_Of course_,' thought Harry. '_Why wouldn't I?_'

'_Enough!_' the Hat mentally raised its voice. '_Let's get this out of the way. You can talk about it between yourselves later. Angsty teenagers annoy me._'

Suddenly, a fourth presence appeared within the collective mental landscape of their minds.

Almost instantly, the three teens felt the presence of pure love wash over their very beings.

'_Hello, Gryff_,' said the presence.

The three felt the hint of amusement wash through them from the presence.

'_Mi-Milady?_' stuttered the Hat, seemingly shocked.

'_You know who I am, do you not?_' asked the presence.

'_Ye-yes... of course_,' replied the Hat.

'_I know that Albus Wulfric wants you to sort these three into Gryffindor_,' said the presence, Harry had come to understand was an angel. '_However, you will be sorting them into Ravenclaw. Am I clear?_'

'_Y-yes, milady; of course_,' said the Hat.

Harry thought he'd figured out who it was who had 'intruded' into the sorting. '_Della?_' he asked.

'_Yes, baby_,' replied the presence, Della, quite amused. '_I would have thought it would have been one of your bondmates... Ah! I see both had already also figured out who I was, but were hesitant to ask._

'_Never fear, my babies. You need not fear asking a question of me. However, I may not be able to answer; but, will tell you, if that's the case._'

'_Thank you_,' thought Daphne. Hermione immediately followed with her own as Della softly withdrew.

'_Th-that was..._' stuttered Gryff.

'_An angel; yes_," said Hermione, almost chuckling with amusement.

Still amused himself, Harry thought back, '_Now that Della's gone again, just shout out "Ravenclaw!" and we'll be done._'

'_Yes. Ravenclaw, please, Gryff_,' thought Daphne as Harry felt Hermione mentally nod.

With a sigh, the Hat thought, '_Fine! I've got one job to do, and you blasted kids enjoy denying me the privilege. And now I also have to put up with one of the _Heavenly Host_ putting _their_ two knuts in. I already know Albus is going to be giving me a serve of his anger, ranting at me after the meal. I'd best figure out what to tell him._'

"_As little as possible_," thought Harry. '_He's not in the know._'

'_I know_,' replied Gryff. "_RAVENCLAW!_"

With that, Professor McGonagall whipped the Hat off their heads as the Ravenclaw table half-heartedly applauded.

A quick look around and Harry could see the Hufflepuff table seemed quite disappointed but were curious and still pleased for them; the Slytherins were a mix between pleased and disappointed. Some were visibly angry. And, Gryffindor table were all very disappointed. Oliver Wood, however, looked like he was sobbing into his hands while Angelina Johnson was trying to soothe and comfort him.

'Oh, yes,' thought Harry. 'I won't be able to be the Seeker for the Lions anymore. Sorry, Oliver.'

There was a significant space opposite Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table, so the three made their way to sit there.

Once seated in their usual order, Hermione leaned in and whispered, "Did you see the looks on the faces of Ginny and Ron?"

"No," Harry replied. "I was watching Oliver Wood being consoled by Angelina Johnson. Ollie's figured out I won't be the Gryffindor seeker any more."

"Well..." she began to say when the Headmaster spoke again.

"Now that the announcements and the re-sorting are completed, I believe it's time for dinner." He gave a swish of his wand and food immediately appeared on all the tables.

As she was loading her plate, Hermione tried again as the background hubbub of dinner conversation rose. "Well," she said. "Ginny looked both really sad and annoyed. But, Ron looked almost murderous."

Thinking for a few moments, Harry said, "Tomorrow. We'll need to test our ward breaking skills and go down into the Chamber tomorrow. If we leave it any longer, Ron's going to make his move."

"It's a pity we didn't know how quickly the Headmaster was going to return to the castle," mused Hermione. "I thought we'd have had more time."

"So did I," said Harry.

"Hello Harry," said Luna, interrupting.

"Miss Lovegood," Harry replied with a smile back.

"Did you know you three are giving off a slight silvery glow?" she asked.

"No," he replied with a smile. "I think that's part of the soul bond you're seeing."

"I do, too," she said. "You know you still need to finalise it, don't you?"

Daphne, who'd been talking to another of the 'Claws but was listening in, suddenly snorted and broke into a small coughing fit.

Harry moved his hand to her back and gave it a slight massage as she calmed down again a little red in the face. She stared at Luna as she gulped down some pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"I told you," Harry softly whispered to her so only she could hear.

Turning back to Luna as Daphne settled down again, he said, "Yes, Miss Lovegood; we're aware of that. However, you must also be aware it's a private matter?"

"Yes," she replied with a small shrug. "Will Hermione and Daphne also be initiating the bond between them?"

All three teens now had their attention focussed on Luna. "Pardon, Miss Lovegood?" asked Harry, somewhat confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've initiated the bond between you and Daphne," Luna calmly replied. "And initiated the bond between you and Hermione. But, you've done nothing about initiating the bond between Daphne and Hermione."

The three teens stared back in shock at a clearly unperturbed Luna, who was happily looking at her plate and building a dinner for herself.

First to find her voice, Hermione said, "Well, I think that's something the three of us are going to have to talk about between ourselves."

"Errr... yeah," said Harry, quite stunned.

"Good," Luna happily replied. "You need to. I don't think you're going to be able to reach a full bonding until you do. It's a shame your guardian angels never told you that."

Harry raised his hands to rest his elbows on the table and rested his forehead on his clasped hands. It was an almost identical gesture to what the Headmaster did that morning. "Luna," he half-whined. "That's a very big and private secret."

"Oh, do not fret so, Harry," she softly said. "No one else pays attention to what I say." Looking back up with an almost shy smile, she said, "You're different, though. Thank you for paying attention. It seems the wrackspurts do not bother you."

"No, I dare say they don't," said Harry.

The rest of the meal was on lighter subjects, and some of the other nearby 'Claws came over and welcomed them to the House.

One of the fourth year 'Claws, Michael Corner, asked Harry, "Will you be moving into the dorm with us, tonight?"

Harry shook his head and replied, "No. We have a private apartment for the three of us because of the bond. We need it to help the bond strengthen and be maintained, for now."

Almost on cue, Professor Flitwick approached them and said, "If you've a moment, you three, we need to discuss your sleeping arrangements."

Harry nodded back and said, "Of course, Professor." And the three rose and followed the little Professor off to the side and away from the listening ears.

Once apart, the Professor asked, "I believe you three currently have an apartment with three bedrooms just down from the Gryffindor common room; yes?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry answered for the three of them.

"Though you may not want to, I feel you should be moved closer to the Ravenclaw common room," the Professor said. "Is this agreeable with you?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Harry. "However, we'd like to know if we could have a _four_ bedroom apartment, if that's possible. We feel, due to the highly unusual nature of our bond, we need to have family members stay over as our guests on occasional nights; so that they, too, can start to get comfortable with our unique relationship."

Professor Flitwick thought hard about that for a few moments before he looked up and said, "Your concern is quite sound and understandable; so, if such an apartment is available, I don't see why not. However, it is a privilege not to be abused."

All three teens shook their heads. And Daphne said, "It won't be, Professor. This is too important to us to put it at risk."

The Professor gave a firm nod accepting the explanation before he said, "Then I shall speak with the house elves and get them to see if something can be organised for you before it's time to head off to bed. In the meantime," he said, reaching into his robes and drawing out three small pieces of parchment and handing one each to the three of them. "I had a strong feeling you'd end up in my house. So, I've already prepared your class schedules so you can join the other 'Claws in class starting tomorrow morning."

Accepting them, each teen said, "Thank you, Professor."

"Alright, then," he said. "You may return to your meal and I'll collect you when your apartment is ready.

"Thank you, Professor," each said again as they headed back to the Ravenclaw table.

Sitting down, Harry said, "Well, that went well."

"I'm ever so pleased," said Hermione, a little excited.

"Don't get your hopes up, just yet," said Harry. "It's not to say we _can_ actually have a four bedroom apartment. He only said he'd try to see if one was available."

"Still," said Daphne. "It's nice he's even willing to go that far."

"I think he might be trying to apologise over... you know," said Harry.

"True," said Daphne. "But, as Hermione said, it's nice all the same."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After dessert, where Luna was obviously very happy to find pudding as one of the dishes served, Professor Flitwick approached the three again and asked, "Ready?"

"Definitely, Sir," replied Harry with an almost-sigh.

The three rose and followed the Professor from the Hall.

Walking in silence, the Professor led them all the way up to the seventh floor and over to the west side of the castle; before leading them to the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower.

Walking to an alcove where stood an eagle with it's wings widespread as if launch in flight on a tall pedestal, the Professor explained, "The entrance to the Ravenclaw common room is through here. The eagle will ask you a riddle... which you have to solve... before you'll be allowed in. I suggest you come back and explore when you have chance; as, for example, the Ravenclaw library is quite unique."

Harry could see Hermione about to ask a battery of questions, and quickly placed his hand on her shoulder. When she glanced up at him a little curious and annoyed, he gently shook his head and mouthed, 'Later'.

She sighed with a look of slight regret before she sadly nodded her head in agreement.

The little Professor led them down the same passageway before he came to another alcove along the same wall. This time it was almost completely filled against the back of the wall with a life-sized statue of a scholarly looking man.

Looking up at the face of it, Professor Flitwick said, "Good evening, Professor Whittaker."

The statue suddenly tilted its head down to look back at the Professor and said, "Good evening, Professor Flitwick. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"These three are for the apartment behind," replied the Charms Master.

The statue then looked up and from one to the next of the three. He hesitated a moment and said, "Very well." And the statue stepped to the side to reveal a door, behind.

Professor Flitwick gave the statue a slight nod before stepping through and opening the door. The three teens followed him in with Harry bringing up the rear.

Once the three were inside, Harry closed the door behind him as the Professor began to describe the features of the apartment. They were standing in a 'living' room similar to the one over near the Gryffindor tower. However, this one was trimmed in blues and bronzes.

On the far, outside, wall there was a large fireplace with two large windows either side. Harry immediately noticed Hedwig's portable roost was sitting next to the one on the right similarly placed to how it was in the Gryffindor apartment. And Crookshanks was curled up on one of the armchairs, apparently asleep.

The big difference - besides the twinned windows - was there was also four study carrels or stations; with two either side of the entrance door and along the front wall.

"As you requested, this apartment has four bedrooms," instructed the Professor and drawing their attention back to him, and to the indicated two doors on each side. "Each has it's own bathroom beyond that."

Indicating the large fireplace in the centre of the outside wall, he said, "There is a Floo connection in here. However, for the time being, it is only connected with a protective password. You may not use it to leave the castle without prior permission; and you may not use it to bring family or friends into the castle. They must enter the castle, as per usual, through the main gates; unless they've made arrangements to arrive or leave through the private office of one of the Professors.

"All other rules, as per your time within one of the Gryffindor apartments, applies. One of you will need to set a password with Professor Whittaker, outside," the Professor said, turning to face the three of them. "My office is in the same place, further along the corridor at the base of the west tower. If you need anything that needs my attention, please don't hesitate to come and knock on my door."

As the three teens responded in the affirmative, the Professor said, "And, with that, I shall bid you good night and see you at breakfast." Before he departed.

Turning back to face the two girls, Harry saw they were moving about the room doing their detection charms again. So, instead of waiting, he ducked out through the door and, after checking for anyone listening in with a wand swish and a mutter of _Hominem Revealo_, set the same password as they had on their previous apartment.

When he walked back in, the girls had moved into the bedrooms and were casting their detection charms. So, Harry just waited them out.

Curious, he moved over to the room which would have been his in the Gryffindor suite, and stuck his head in to have a look.

Sure enough, from what he could see, this was 'his' room. He moved over to the bed and immediately enlarged it ready for sleeping.

He rejoined the girls in the living room and asked, "Well?"

"There was a very old listening charm in here affixed to the centre coffee table," Daphne replied. "I don't think it had anything to do with us or the current staff. So, I removed it."

"Other than that, we're good," said Hermione. "Just as Daphne did with the other apartment, I've set up an alert ward on the door that'll alert us if anyone comes into the apartment when we're not here."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Harry said, "Well, I've found my room. I take it your stuff has been moved into the corresponding rooms here, as they were back there?"

"Yes," both girls replied.

"Excellent," said Harry. "Now, before we go to bed... and you're both, of course, welcome to join me in mine and it's already enlarged... I think we may need to talk about what Luna said when we first sat down at the Ravenclaw table. We need to clear the air about that."

Both girls blushed but also nodded; and the three of them moved to take seat at the couches in front of the fireplace.

When they were sitting down, Harry started things off. "You both know what Luna meant, right?"

Hermione blushed again and looked away. But Daphne asked, "How likely is it she's pulling a prank on us?"

"Highly unlikely," Harry sighed. "When Luna pranks, she always mentions a fantastical creature as part of it. And she's too much of a sweet and gentle soul to prank us about this. One thing she most definitely is not, is cruel or heartless. And pranking us about this would be cruel."

"It makes sense, you know," Hermione softly said. "For it to be a true three-way bond, rather than two separate two-way bonds with one person being one end of both, this is the sort of thing that would need to happen."

"But, how do you finalise such a bond?" Daphne asked; curious, yet still embarrassed. "I mean... you know... we don't have the right equipment."

"I've been thinking about that, and I don't think it's a _matter_ of having the right equipment," Harry offered aloud. "I think it has more to do with the _intimacy_ of the moment. If you think about it, it's a physical act where two people, basically, emotionally open themselves right up to one another. It's that intimacy that finalises the bond, rather than the physical act.

"When we sleep together and just cuddle, that's a symbol... an act... of intimacy. That's why it helps our bond to strengthen."

"You're thinking it has to do with levels of intimacy rather than levels of the physical acts," opined Hermione. Surprised, she said, "That's actually quite logical... and profound thinking."

"You don't need to sound quite so surprised when you say that, love," Harry half-snarked. "I _am_ capable of logical thought and positing a workable hypothesis or two."

With another embarrassed blush, Hermione quickly said, "Sorry! I wasn't meaning to imply you aren't. I was meaning to imply I was surprised _I_ hadn't already thought of it. After all, _I'm_ the one who seems to be somewhat famous for making those leaps of logic."

Before things could get out of hand, Daphne said, "So, you think it's more to do with the various levels of intimacy. Just how far would we have to go to test that?"

Glad that Daphne had got them back on track, Harry smiled at her and said, "I think we need to see if we can judge for ourselves the various levels. Because, I think it's a direct reflection on how we feel at each level that decides intimacy.

"For example... and I'm sorry to raise this so clinically, Daphne... but you cannot consider rape to be an intimate moment. I don't think rape could ever finalise a bond. It's a _violation_; an act of total dominance of one over another. So, I don't think it's the physical act that finalises it."

"Again, that makes a lot of sense," said Hermione, still thinking about it to herself. "If Luna can see auras... especially the aura of our bond... I wonder if she'd be willing to help us by telling us when she sees the bond getting stronger. That way, we can see how well we're doing."

"I don't want to be the subject of an experiment, Hermione," Daphne said with a frown, clearly getting upset.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Harry quickly said waving his hand in a warding off gesture. "I don't think that's what Hermione means; and it's certainly not what I mean, either.

"I think, with Luna's help, she can visually monitor our bond and let us know if we're in trouble or improving. Plus, I think she may even be able to tell us if and when the bond is finalised; and that may be able to occur without... coitus. I mean, it has to be the case, if Luna is correct that there is a latent bond between you two.

"Of course, if she makes a determination like that, we could then approach Madam Pomfrey for a medical determination; so, we're not just relying on Luna's opinion. And, I also think the way to approach this is, if we can set aside our embarrassment, we calmly discuss what we consider intimate and see if we can progress matters in a way that is comfortable for the three of us."

With a sad but resigned sigh, Daphne said, "You're right. I'm being silly."

"No, you're not," Hermione disagreed. She moved to sit down next to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "This is all both quite confronting and exciting for the three of us. We're all handling it to the best of our abilities given our history. We may, together, make mistakes; but, we'll do them together and learn from them.

"If Luna really can see the aura of our bond... and Harry, at least, seems to think she can... then we have someone who can watch out for us and let us know if our bond is in trouble. It means we don't have to worry about losing it and end up rushing things. We may be able to slow things down, if any of us feels they need to."

"Exactly," Harry confirmed.

"Do you think this has any reason to do with why Della was firm with the Hat... Gryff... for us to be sorted into Ravenclaw?" asked Hermione.

"I think it's pretty much a 'given'," he replied with a shrug. Starting to get up, he said, "Anyway. If everyone is comfortable with where we are, at the moment, I'm heading to bed. After the talk we've just had, tonight I'm _asking_ you to join me. I think the three of us just need to cuddle a bit before going to sleep. Or, at least, just be in each other's company."

Both girls looked up at him and nodded. And Harry headed for bed while the girls head for their own rooms to get changed.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

While the three were discussing the latest news about their bond in their new apartment, Dumbledore walked into his office. As he walked in, he allowed his anger to show.

Walking to his desk, he sat down behind it and turned to glare the Hat.

"Tell me _why_ you failed to obey my instruction, and sort Harry and the other two into Gryffindor," he demanded.

"It is _my_ role to sort the students, Headmaster," replied Gryff, with a verbal smirk. "I sort them based on matters of which you are to remain unaware.

"However, you should know that there are... players... who have vested interests in this little chess game of yours of which you _cannot_ even fathom. And their powers are _far_ greater than your own. I _strongly_ advise you to withdraw from the board; lest they decide your meddling is so much of a nuisance it would be best to remove you entirely."

Dumbledore almost physically reeled back in shock. The Hat's words shocked him to the core.

"I... Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

"I mean," returned Gryff. "There are powers involved in the lives of those three you have no hope in standing against. And, if you do not withdraw from meddling with their lives, are likely to take a direct hand in stopping you."

"Who?" asked Dumbledore.

"I cannot tell you," the Hat smugly replied. "It's not that I don't want to... even though that is the case... I simply _cannot_ tell you."

That, more than anything else, sent a chill of fear down Dumbledore's spine.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	9. Feeding an Acromantula

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine - Feeding an Acromantula<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning, Harry awoke on his left side to find himself with his right arm around the waist of Daphne and cuddled in behind her, spooning; while his left arm was up under her pillow with her head resting where his bicep would be. Other than a natural reaction in his groin, he didn't think he was in a 'taking liberties' position, so remained where he was for a while.

Unbeknownst to him, Daphne had awoken a little earlier and was also lying, just enjoying the feeling of Harry's arm around her. Her own right arm was over the top of his; and her hand was resting holding his where it was, more or less, across her upper tummy and cupping her body near her left hip.

She'd had one of the most restful night's sleep she'd had since they'd 'backstepped' into the past. And she knew it had to do with how 'her Harry' was cuddling her. She felt safe. He made her feel safe. She realised she truly did trust him.

Unknown to either of them, at that moment, their bond ever so slightly strengthened.

As Harry tried to gently pull away she gripped his right arm tighter with her own arm and hand. "Don't," she softly said. "Just cuddle me, for a while."

Surprised that she was awake, he gently asked with concern, "It's not making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No," she replied. "Actually, I've now realised it makes me feel safe. I'm... not having as many nightmares when I sleep in here with you. I know you're keeping me safe."

"Good," he said, happy for her. "I'm pleased to hear you say that. Thank you."

"Thank you?" she asked in return.

"For realising you can trust me," he said. He carefully leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the base of her neck under her ear.

The immediate reaction of her body to that gentle touch made her suck in a gasp of air. "Ooohhh!" she softly exclaimed. "That felt really nice!"

"I'm glad you liked it," he returned. "However, we've got classes and we need to get up."

"I know," she sighed, finally letting his arm go.

Pulling his other arm out from under her pillow, he rolled over to see Hermione smiling back at him. Before he could say anything to her, she held her finger vertical to her lips in the sign of 'be quiet'.

Then she leaned forward and gently planted a kiss on his lips; before she then silently sent him off to have a shower.

With a sigh of contentment, Harry climbed out of bed, over his blankets and over the foot of the bed; and made his way to his ensuite.

As soon as he left, Hermione slid over into his 'warm' spot and wrapped her arm around Daphne, similar to how Harry had his a little earlier. The blonde girl stiffened for a moment until she realised it was Hermione, and she was just looking to cuddle.

Once the other girl had settled down again, Hermione hesitated for a moment before she said, "You're falling in love with him."

Daphne stiffened slightly again for a few seconds before she, once more, relaxed and admitted, "Yes. You're not angry with me about it, are you?"

"_Heavens_, no!" Hermione softly exclaimed. "I'm happy for you!"

With a soft sigh, Daphne said, "It's just that..."

"You were worried it would make me angry? That, you thought I'd think you were stealing my man?"

"Yes," Daphne replied after a couple of moments.

"Silly girl," Hermione giggled. "I _know_ Harry loves me. And, I know he won't love me any less because he finds himself also loving you. His love isn't finite. It's one of the things about him that makes me love him right back. But, you already knew that from last night with the Hat, right?

"Besides, I don't think our three guardian angels would have set us up for heartbreak, like that; do you?"

"No," Daphne chuckled, seeing the logic of it. She then shifted around until she was on her back looking back at her chocolate-brown haired bond-sister. "This is going to be alright, isn't it? We know this is going to work, because our angels specifically set it up for us."

"Exactly," Hermione smiled. "I'm glad to see you're now understanding that."

She then quickly changed the subject. "Now, we need to get up and go and get ready, ourselves. Otherwise, Harry's about to come out of the shower and we're going to get a show of him getting dressed. Naked _man_ tushie!"

Daphne blushed and giggled. "You say that like it's a _bad_ thing."

Hermione laughed back and said, "Of course it's not. But, we'll miss breakfast if we don't hurry." And, with that, she climbed out of bed.

Daphne followed her out a moment later. But, not before first looking wistfully at the door to Harry's ensuite - and wondering.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When Harry returned to his room and went to pull out his under uniform and robes, he noticed the red and gold had been replaced with the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw. Smiling, he quickly dressed and walked out into the apartment living room to await the girls.

As he waited for them he pulled out his new class schedule and began to note what classes were held where. He then collected the books he needed for that days classes; and wondered if the class material was going to be any different. When he stopped to think about it for a while he realised it wouldn't be. After all, all four Houses sat their OWLs, together.

When Daphne came out first, Harry looked up and said, "Wow, Daphne! Ravenclaw blue really suits you!"

She blushed a little and grinned back. "This is going to take some getting used to," she said, indicating her school robes.

When Hermione joined them they spent a bit of time admiring and acknowledging the difference the change in House colours made them look.

"Well, that's enough of that," smiled Daphne. "Let's go eat."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As they walked down the corridors and descended the stairs they earned a few looks from other students. At this time of the morning, it was only the other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, as the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs did not venture up past the ground floor until after breakfast.

They were just making their way down the last few parts of the moving stairs when the three of them heard from behind, "Oi! Harry, mate! Wait up!" Ron Weasley had found them.

Harry drew his wand and spun about to see the red-headed nitwit hurrying down the stairs towards them. Aiming his wand at Ron he snarled, "Stay the Hell away from me, Weasley. I'm not in the mood for you."

However, the youngest Weasley male ignored the warning and only slowed down to a walk. "But, Harry," he said, as if surprised. "I thought Dumbledore would have told you it was just a prank. We meant no harm by it."

Not wanting the redhead any closer, Harry cast a stunner at the boy, who - with a look of surprise on his face, hesitated - before he dropped like a boneless heap on the stairs, unconscious, when the charm hit him in the middle of the chest. Daphne followed it up with the rope binding charm, Incarcerous, and a localised silencing charm; as Hermione cast a Wizard Notice-Me-Not ward around them based on the ones they used while on the run looking for horcruxes.

Stepping forward, Harry then enervated the boy and, kneeling over the prat so his face was a lot closer, growled out, "Listen up, Weasley. Our friendship _irrevocably_ ended the moment we found out what you've been up to. We know about the love potions, we know about the loyalty potions, we know about the repulsion potions, and we know all about how you've been blocking other students from getting to know me, getting close to me. We know that it's all about you, your sister and your mother getting your hands on the Potter fortune. _We know it all!_

"If I thought I could get away with it, I'd kill you, your sister and your mother, right now. You only live, at the moment, because I would be the prime suspect if you suddenly disappeared. However, first chance I get where I think I can get away with it, you _will_ disappear. It won't take much for me to kill you, hide your body under my invisibility cloak and levitate it out to the Forbidden Forest to feed it to the acromantulas.

"Hell, I might even use the exact same charms we've got you under right now. I'm sure Aragog's little family would prefer their prey alive rather than dead."

While Harry was quietly growling at the boy what he really wanted to do to him, Weasley was growing more and more horrified and terrified by each passing moment. When Harry mentioned how he might even deliver the boy to the acromantulas alive for their dining pleasure, he fainted.

As Harry stepped away with a smirk on his face, Hermione recast the Notice-Me-Not field and removed the ropes of the Incarcerous charm. Then together, feeling a lot happier with themselves, the three continued their trip to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Don't forget to clear your wands, ladies," Harry reminded them.

As they walked, the three started casting quick and short term charms such as the light charm, its counter, the levitation charm, a couple of minor shield charms and the like. By the time they walked into the Great Hall, each had cast about a dozen spells through their wands.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Again, they sat opposite Luna at breakfast. Though gaining her friendship wasn't one of their 'missions' from their guardian angels, both Harry and Hermione knew just how much of a trusted friend she would become within the next couple of years, anyways. Establishing that friendship now was even better.

As he sat down Harry smiled at the younger 'Claw, while she was busily building things with her food, and said, "Good morning, Luna." His two bondmates followed suit.

Luna looked up a little suspiciously, at first, before her face brightened with a big smile and she replied, "Good morning, Harry, Hermione, Daphne."

Harry began building his own breakfast with toast topped with a poached egg and a couple of pieces of bacon on the side. Glancing across at what Luna was doing, he asked, "You enjoy art, don't you?"

Again, a look of suspicion flitted across Luna's face as she looked back at Harry, before it faded away into a smile. "Yes, I love art. At home, I paint. I like to make things, too."

"Mmm," said Harry as he dashed a bit of salt and pepper on his egg. "I've seen your radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace. You do good work."

"Oh, that's not art," she replied. "Wrackspurts are allergic to radishes, so they don't want to come near my ears. That way I don't become infected with them."

"And there's something that's allergic to cork?" asked Harry, quite curious.

"Nargles," she replied.

"Still," he said, "You could have made a perfume essence of the radishes for the Wrackspurts; and sewn cork into the lining of your clothing. Instead, you made quite delicate jewellery out them. I daresay you have a hidden talent in making fine jewellery with ordinary precious stones and the like."

Again, Luna looked across at Harry. Only this time it was with genuine gratitude. She then put down what she was doing with her food and sat back. "You're a most unusual boy... no, man... Harry Potter."

Harry grinned back and said, "Thank you, Luna. It's nice of you to notice."

"Mmm," she said. "I can also see you've been touched by an angel. As have Hermione and Daphne."

Harry froze.

"Oh, and your bond with Daphne has strengthened a little since last night, too," she continued, as if she'd not seen the look of almost panic flit across his face. She then seemed to look a little spaced out looking at the space between Harry and Hermione and said, "The bond between you and Hermione hasn't changed, though. You need to work on that."

"It's not in danger of failing, is it?" asked Hermione, a little concerned.

"No," she replied. "It's just holding steady. But, the bond you have with Harry is now being almost matched by the bond _Daphne_ has with Harry. That's how I know the bond she has with Harry has strengthened. The subtle difference that was there last night has almost gone."

She suddenly sat forward and reach over placing her hand on Daphne's where it rested on the table top. "I'm pleased for you," she said.

Harry grinned at Daphne and asked, "What changed?"

Daphne, who was clearly stunned by what Luna had said to her, blushed a little and quietly replied, "I... I've come to realise I'm falling in love with you."

After a moment, Harry leaned sideways to lightly kiss her on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you. I'm doing the same with you."

Luna smiled across at the pair of them. "And... it just strengthened a little more."

Hermione looked across in surprise at Luna and asked, "You really can see the bonds, can't you?"

Pulling her hand back from Daphne's, Luna looked just a little hurt by what Hermione asked and said, "Yes."

Realising she'd upset the girl, Hermione reached her own hand across to Luna and said, "I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just an incredible, _almost_ unbelievable, gift you have. It's taking me a little while to come to terms with the knowing of it."

The younger Ravenclaw thought about that for a while before she relaxed and smiled back. "Thank you."

Harry cleared his throat lightly and asked the girl, "So, Luna; what do you have on, class-wise, today?"

"Double Arithmancy, this morning," she said. "Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic is after lunch; and Astronomy, tonight."

"A big day, then," Harry said. "We've got a double Transfiguration, this morning. Then a single Potions, this afternoon. And, I think our Astronomy lesson is immediately after yours, tonight."

As they ate their breakfasts, Daphne became more and more friendly towards Luna. And, she, back with them. Of course, Harry and Hermione had been friends with the younger girl through their original fifth and sixth years; so, were very happy to make sure that was a friendship that would be renewed.

More than halfway through breakfast, Ron Weasley came running in through the door. As he headed over to the Gryffindor table he spotted the three sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. He, again, blanched a little before hurrying away from them, clearly in fear.

Luna, who had seen the exchange, said, "You've scared Ronald."

"Yes, Luna, we have," said Harry. "Even after the attempts by both him and his sister in dosing us with illegal potions, this morning he tried to lie to us and tell us it was just a prank; and implied that we should just forget about it.

"We impressed upon him that we believe it was most certainly _not_ a prank, and that he and his sister should stay away from us, in future. We were quite forceful with that impression, and may have even made a significant threat or two. Not that we're admitting to doing such a heinous thing, mind."

Luna grinned back. "I'm glad," she said. "He's a horrid, _horrid_ boy. And I'm glad to see you've come to realise that. But, I'm very disappointed with Ginny. We used to be friends."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After morning classes they, again, sat with Luna for lunch. Though it now appeared the rest of the 'Claws were leaving the younger girl alone due to Professor Flitwick finally stepping in, they still didn't choose to involve her in what they were doing outside of class. Harry wanted to make sure her time, from this point on, was not as lonely or hurtful for the girl.

Of course, having been friends before, they knew some of the girl's history, from what she'd told them in that timeline. That included how she had lost her mother when she was nine; when her mother died in her arms due to an explosion relating to a spell experiment.

It was at lunch that Luna revisited the topic of the bonds.

"I see you still haven't initiated the bond between Hermione and Daphne yet," she said.

Both girls immediately blushed and looked around to see if anyone had overheard the younger girl. Then Hermione leaned forward and quietly said, "We don't know if we want to or should."

Frowning back in confusion, Luna asked, "Why ever not?"

Blushing even more, Hermione replied in almost a whisper, "Because we don't know how we'd be able to finalise it."

Luna looked back and seemed to be thinking for a while. She finally said, "A suitably intimate event would do it. And you won't find out how in any book, either."

Seeing that his two bondmates were getting horribly embarrassed by the turn of conversation, Harry decided to take pity on them. He got the younger girl's attention and asked, "Luna, as you'd know, this is a very important matter for us. However, it's not something we should be discussing in a public place like the Great Hall, because it's also a _private_ matter for us. Would you mind joining us in our apartment, after your last afternoon class, and discussing it with us there?

"I promise, if the talk goes on for too long, we'll use our house elf, Dobby, to provide us with an evening meal in the apartment. And, we'll also make sure you get back to your dorm so you can get a kip in before your Astronomy class, later tonight."

"Your apartment isn't infested with Blibbering Humdingers, is it?" she asked.

"We wouldn't know, Luna," he replied. "None of us have your ability to see them. I think your ability to see them might have something to do with your ability to see auras."

With a little moue of disappointment, Luna said, "I'll talk to Professor Sprout, at some time... or, maybe Neville Longbottom... and see if they have any dirigible plum bushes here. You might want to keep a potted dirigible plum bush in your apartment. They'll help you see and understand.

"Plus, Blibbering Humdingers don't like them. That's why we have them growing in the garden around our home."

"And they smell nice," Harry added with a smile. "Thank you, Luna. That would be very nice of you."

"And I'd love to join you in your apartment after class this afternoon," she said. "You're behind Professor Whittaker, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," Harry replied, surprised she knew that.

"I like Professor Whittaker," she said. "He tells great stories."

"You've... talked to him before?" asked Daphne, a little confused.

"Oh, yes," Luna replied. "When the eagle that guards the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room used to get confused and wouldn't let me in, Professor Whittaker would let me in to the apartment there, so I had somewhere to sleep at night."

Knowing why the eagle got 'confused', as did Harry, Hermione asked, "Has the eagle gotten confused since Professor Flitwick had a chat with the whole House yesterday?" It took her taking full control of her Occlumency to allow her to ask that without getting angry. From the feelings he was getting from the two girls, Harry also knew that they knew what the 'confused eagle' actually meant.

"No, not yet," the younger girl replied.

"Well, if it does, you come and have a short chat with Professor Whittaker again," Hermione firmly said. "You say to him 'Double-H Dee', and he'll let you in. Then, you can come in and talk to us, and even stay for the night. Alright?"

With a big beaming smile, Luna replied, "Alright. That would be nice. Thank you."

"Plus, as we have a pair of house elves," said Harry. "One of them can get past the eagle and get your bath things and a change of clothes for you for the next morning."

"That would be nice, too," she smiled. "Would they also be able to find my things that the pixies steal from me and hide?"

"I'm sure they can," Harry replied, forcing his own anger down again. "Do you have anything missing now?"

"A few things," she said. "But, they've been missing for a while."

"Then, I'll talk to Dobby this evening," said Harry. "I know he, Winky or both would love to go on a treasure hunt to find your things for you. It would also be helpful if you wrote down a list of what you know the... pixies... have taken and hidden. Just to help them out, mind."

"Thank you," she said, getting a little teary. "I'll write it up during History of Magic class, this afternoon."

"History of Magic class?" asked Harry, looking mock-confused. "We have a class on that?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione smirked. "You call it 'Afternoon Nap Time', even though we now have it Friday mornings."

"Oh, the one with the ghost!" exclaimed Harry, pretending to be surprised; before he frowned in apparent confusion. "If it's not 'Afternoon Nap Time', why does he read us bedtime stories, then?"

His words had the desired effect, as it made Luna giggle as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve cuff of her robes.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As the three left the Great Hall after lunch heading for the dungeons and Potions, Harry asked, "What say we stop by the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets on our way back to our apartment? I want to see if we can determine just what charms and wards Ol' Twinkles has put on the sinks."

"Ol' Twinkles?" Hermione asked, a little annoyed with Harry's disrespect while Daphne snickered.

"Well, I thought you'd be quite upset with other names I've come up for him," Harry shrugged.

"Like what?" she demanded.

"Let's see," he replied, raising his right hand and starting to tick them off using his fingers. "There's 'White Whiskered Wanker', "Manipulative Old Fool', 'Leader of the Laughable', 'The Greater Fuck-up', 'The Pizza Supreme Muck Flinger of the'..."

"Language, Harry James!" an annoyed Hermione snapped back, interrupting. "And, though we know he's made... and will otherwise make... mistakes, he's still the Headmaster and we should show respect."

"Hermione," he sighed. "You were _there_ when he tried to hit both Daphne and me with a compulsion charm, and then more directly attacked me with Legilimency. That's highly illegal. One of the other names I have for him is 'The Chief Criminal of the Whatchamacallit'."

Stopping their small party in the corridor, Harry turned Hermione to face him. "Do you know _why_ he uses that silly cantrip to make his eyes twinkle like that?"

With a frown of annoyance... whether it was at Harry's disrespect, or that there was something she didn't know... she shook her head.

"Making his eyes twinkle like that, draws _your_ eyes to _his_," he explained. "Once he has you looking him in the eye, he can use passive, or wandless, Legilimency against you. Passive or not, without prior permission, it's still illegal. Using the eye twinkle means he's doing it _deliberately_.

"You need to understand that Dumbledore is not the nice man he has just about everyone thinking he is. He will not hesitate to break the law, or violate your rights, if he... and he alone... decides he should. Whenever he says, 'It's for the greater good', it means someone has just been, is in the process of being, _or_ is about to be, well and truly shafted by him. Often, that person is me. It's led to me developing a near knee-jerk reaction of clenching my bum cheeks when he says it."

Hermione sighed and looked away. "I know," she said. "But, it's hard to think like that of a person who has so much authority. You're supposed to be able to trust them to do the right thing. That there is so much corruption in the wizarding world appalls me."

"Yeah, well," Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Once Riddle is done and dealt with, that's what John said we'll be tackling next. That's why he doesn't want me to destroy Riddle before the events in the graveyard. I've... _We've_... got to let him get a body back so I can _then_ kill him. That way, I'll become known as the Man-Who-Vanquished, supplanting the Boy-Who-Lived as my hyphenated appellation.

"We then use that respect... and near idolisation from the sheeple... to enter into the political arena, and come down _hard _on everyone we need to; to ensure we improve our society. That's one of the reasons why we have to let Dumbledore die. He'd just get in the way if he doesn't."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

This was their first Potions class since Harry's 'ultimatum' to the Headmaster. And everyone was completely shocked at the radical change in behaviour of their 'esteemed' Potions Master. Gone, was the perpetual sneer; even if the scowl, though muted, was still there.

The lesson started with an overview of the potion they'd be making, it's uses, and what to watch for when it was being brewed. Only then were they permitted to collect the ingredients and set their cauldrons to bubbling away on the wizarding flame. And the instructions appeared on the board.

There were no accidents, no exploding cauldrons, and no denigrating remarks from the Professor. And, after the potions were bottled, realistic marks with similar points awarded.

When it was finished, some of the 'Claws and 'Puffs congregated just down the corridor in shock. They discussed what they'd just gone through. It was Susan Bones who summed up how they were feeling when she asked, "Did what I think just happened, actually happen?"

Ernie MacMillan, another 'Puff, put it in perspective when he said, "I think I learned more about potions in that _one_ class than I've learned in the past three years!"

"I can't believe he actually awarded me points!" exclaimed Stephen Cornfoot. "He's _never_ done that before!"

Smiling to themselves, the three listened in for only a short while before they headed directly to the second floor and Myrtle's bathroom.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Once at the door of the bathroom, the three looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. Harry then stood guard as lookout as Daphne and Hermione began the process of detecting for any charms or wards.

Once it was shown the door to the bathroom was clear of such, the two girls entered to make sure the bathroom was unoccupied. Hermione then stuck her head out and beckoned Harry in. Thankfully, Myrtle wasn't there at the time.

As soon as he stepped in he closed the door and put up a door sealing charm on it, just in case.

Turning around, he then saw both girls casting detection charms over the sinks. Where the sink was that contained the tap that spun glowed a dark green, for a moment, the two girls hesitated.

"That may have been detecting the spell that allows the entrance to open," Harry pointed out.

Daphne glanced at him for a moment before she gave him a small nod, and moved on.

Then there were a couple of other colours flashing up and fading away before both girls finished and stepped away.

"The verdict?" he asked.

"The Headmaster clearly doesn't think much of your skills, Harry," said Daphne. "There's a simple alert charm based on motion over the whole lot. Under that is a second one, that's far older. They were put up by different people.

"There's also a wizard-repelling charm based on the Confundus charm that's triggered when the recent alert charm is triggered. It looks like, as soon as you or Ron... but he doesn't know that... or Riddle, if he enters the school, opens the entrance, Dumbledore is immediately notified and the repelling charm activates making you want to just leave again.

Hermione then said, "It looks like he's waiting for you to open the entrance and, instead of going down, just leaving again. Does he even know about the door to the actual chamber, itself?"

Harry frowned in thought for a few moments before he replied, "No, I don't think so. I seem to remember just telling him where the entrance was, and that we went down into the Chamber to rescue Ginny. But, I think I also told him about the ceiling collapse in the passage, which is when I was separated from Ron and a recently self-Obliviated Flophart. I think I only told you and Ron about the inner door. And, of course, Ginny saw it coming back out."

Nodding, Daphne said, "This all looks like he's aware of just how valuable the carcass is likely to be, and wants to claim it for either himself or the school."

With a sigh, Harry leaned back against the recently sealed door. "As if I don't already have enough to worry about; Dumbledore wants to steal from me, too."

"Yes," replied Daphne. "However, if he'd succeeded, you'd have never known. As far as he would know, no one would have. A somewhat perfect crime."

Banging his head back on the door as he looked up towards the ceiling, he said, "Yet another crime against me from the Great Manipulator." Standing back up straight again, he looked at both girls and asked, "Can you get both of Dumbledore's charms off without alerting him?"

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before Daphne replied, "We can; but, it's going to take some work."

"We'll need to transfer the alert charm to something else without setting it off. Then we can simply strip away the Confundus charm," said Hermione. "I then recommend we put the exact same alert charm back, but have it keyed to one of us instead of Dumbledore.

"That way, if Dumbledore comes to check, he'll see the alert charm and think all is well. If it's Ron who comes down, we'll know straight away as soon as he sets it off; and Dumbledore won't. We can then confront him with his actions."

"And possibly force him to admit he's a parselmouth," mused Harry. "I like it. That just leaves actually getting it done. So, what do you need?"

"We'll need to research the arithmantic equations for both charms," replied Daphne. "That'll give us the key to removing them. _Transferring_ the first one, however, is going to take a bit of research on ward breaking."

"Fair enough," said Harry. "And I'm not trying to push. But, I do have one suggestion."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"Can you put your own alert charm over the top of Dumbledore's?" Harry asked. "Would Dumbledore see it if you do?"

Hermione just grinned, turned and cast. A moment later there was a soft shimmer effect surrounding the grating at the back of the sinks before it faded away. "There. Done," she said. "I've cast it onto the grate because Dumbledore will not come all the way around the sinks to check for new enchantments. And, as the grate moves when the entrance opens, it'll activate the charm. We'll now know if Ron comes down and opens the entrance before we get a chance to harvest the carcass ourselves."

"Perfect," grinned Harry.

They stayed in the toilet for a little while longer as Daphne and Hermione wrote down the formulae for both spells that needed to be either moved or removed. And, once done, they made their way up to their apartment.

They'd been gone for almost the extra hour after their last class, so the other classes were expected to be released within the next few minutes. Indeed, that is exactly what happened as they climbed the last flight of stairs to the seventh floor.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Homework had been pulled out and placed on the coffee table, rather than the study carrels. As they were all in the same classes it was easier, that way, to share materials. They had thought about transfiguring one of the carrel pairs into a large desk they could all sit around, but did not want to risk someone coming in who wasn't 'in the know'; especially the Headmaster. They would have no explanation for it, as it would be 'beyond' their current year ability; and they couldn't use the excuse they asked a seventh year 'Claw to do it, as they weren't friends with anyone in their new House yet.

They'd only just pulled out their books, parchment, ink and quills when there was a somewhat slow and heavy triple-knock on the door.

Harry rose to answer it, and found Luna standing there beaming back at him.

Pulling the door wider open and stepping out of the way, Harry said, "Come on in, Luna."

Luna looked up at the statue and said, "Thank you, Professor."

And the statue replied, "You are most welcome, young Miss Lovegood." And Luna entered.

Just as she walked in, Hermione called her over. "Come on in and have a seat, Luna. We were just about to start our homework, but it can wait." The young girl happily crossed the room before then plunking her bum on the couch next to Hermione.

Harry closed the door and followed her across, taking seat next to Daphne on the other couch.

"Alright," he sighed. "Now that we're no longer talking in the Great Hall... and, therefore, right out in public... I was hoping, for a start, you could explain a few things for me, Luna.

"But, first," he said, holding up a finger. He then looked to the side, a little and called, "Dobby!"

His own personal house elf popped in and said, "Oh, yes; Master Harry?"

Indicating Luna, Harry introduced them to each other. "Dobby; this is Miss Luna Lovegood. Luna; this is _one_ of our house elves, Dobby."

"Hello, Miss Luna," said Dobby, looking at her. "Dobby is happy to meet more of Master Harry's friends."

Luna smiled back and said, "Hello, Dobby. I like your outfit."

Dobby beamed most proudly and said, "I is wearing Master Harry's house elf uniform. All the other house elveses are very jealous!"

"It looks very nice," she complemented him.

Dobby stood a little taller with pride and said, "Thank you, Miss Luna."

"While I enjoy listening to my house elf being praised for his dress," Harry chuckled. "I have a mission for you and Winky, Dobby."

"Yes, Sir," said Dobby.

"Miss Luna has had some of her personal effects go missing since she's been a student here for the past two plus years," Harry explained. "Your mission is to track down as much of it as you can and return it to her with the rest of her effects. This is a mission that I very much suspect is going to take you quite some time. So, it's something for you to do when you've got nothing better to do.

"And, I don't want to find out either of you have allowed yourselves to get too tired or too exhausted when you're doing this, either. If you can get the other house elves in the castle to help, that's also allowed. Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes, Sir!" Dobby almost barked back.

"Very good," said Harry. "You may carry on with what you were doing, Dobby. And, thank you, again."

And the little elf disappeared.

"I think you're turning Dobby into a soldier," Hermione giggled while Daphne snickered.

"I think he wants to be," he laughed.

With a sigh he looked over at the still smiling Luna and said, "If there's anyone I trust to find your things for you, Luna; it's Dobby. He's quite... tenacious... when he feels he needs to do something."

"I think you're right, Harry," she said, her smile slipping a little. "I don't know why I didn't think of asking the castle elves to help me find my things."

Harry smiled and said, "Sometimes, the most obvious thing to do is the last thing we think of."

"That's quite profound," she said, a little surprised.

"Yes, well," he replied, a little uncomfortable before changing the subject. "Now. We've been appreciative of how you've let us know about the state of our bonds, and that a latent bond between Hermione and Daphne is also there.

"As you probably know, a three-way soul bond like ours is pretty much completely unheard of. Because of that, we're worried we might do the wrong thing, or the right thing too late, and cause harm to either existing one, or the latent one. That you can see the bonds, and are able to gauge their 'health'... for wont of a better term... has gone a long way to alleviate our fears over them. So, for that, you have our thanks."

"That's what friends are for, Harry," she softly said. "We _are_ friends, aren't we? I sense that we already are, and have been for quite some time. But, I also know that this is a new friendship. It is most confusing."

"Yes, Luna," said Hermione. "We _are_ friends. We know you will be a good and trustworthy friend to us. We just can't tell you how or why we know that."

"It was the angels, wasn't it?" she asked.

Harry snorted and said to Daphne, "I told you she's very perceptive."

"That's quite a remarkable gift," Daphne said to the younger girl, a little awed. "But, sorry; we still can't tell you if you're correct or not."

Luna happily said, "That's alright. I understand."

"Thank you for your understanding," said Harry. "Now, we returned to our apartment here last night to discuss how you let us know about the latent bond between Daphne and Hermione. At first, we had some confusion over how such a bond could be finalised, or sealed, or whatever it is. After all, between two ladies, there's no... coitus."

Blushing a little he soldiered on past it. "So, I came up with the idea that it isn't the _physical_ act of sexual intercourse that finalises the bond; it's the _emotional_ act. Then, from there, we developed a hypothesis about the whole bond from when it is initiated to when it is finalised.

"Now, I believe... and I think I have both ladies at least somewhat agreeing with me...: he said, glancing at his bondmates, "that it's the _emotional_ component we need to concentrate upon. As an example, this morning you said the bond between Daphne and I strengthened a little. However, there was no physical change to our relationship. But, there was an emotional one."

Turning to Daphne, Harry asked, "Would you mind sharing what happened, emotionally, love?"

Daphne sat thinking about it for a while, and everyone else just let her figure it out for herself. After all, it was quite a personal matter.

"I figured out two things," she eventually but softly said. "The first, is that I'm falling in love with Harry. The second, is that I realised I actually do trust him; at least, more than I thought I did."

The surge of happiness Harry heard on hearing that made him feel he could power a massive patronus from that one feeling and memory alone. He wanted to get up and hug her, so he did.

When he backed off again, Luna giggled and said, "It looks like your hypothesis is sound."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"The strength of the bond between you surged a little when Daphne admitted that," she shyly replied. "It's settled down again now, but it's definitely stronger than it was a few minutes ago. It's pretty much on a par with the bond between Harry and Hermione, now."

Harry grinned and couldn't help but feel a little smug to have his belief confirmed.

"Thank you, Luna," he said with a wide grin. "I think this is going to make it a lot easier for us to work towards finalising the bond, sometime down the road."

The conversation then moved on to other topics and the four chatted freely until they realised they had to get down to the Great Hall for dinner. The talk also showed that, though she had this light and almost flighty side, Luna was also quite brilliant in her own right with serious matters.

Together, as friends, they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After dinner, Luna returned to her own common room to get started on her own homework, while the three bondmates headed back to their apartment and their own homework. And, though he didn't say he was doing it to the two girls, he also did his best to make a start on a logical list of different levels of emotional responses to physical acts they could explore.

However, it wasn't as easy as he thought it might be. In reality, it was bloody hard. He didn't know if it was because he was a guy, and therefore supposedly incapable of putting his feelings into words, or if it had something to do with being raised by the Dursleys, or something else. He did, though, figure out that by writing it down, it reduced the emotional impact of the act. It was too clinical.

With a sigh of self-disgust and disappointment, he dropped his quill back into his ink pot and slid the parchment away.

"Something wrong?" asked Hermione, always in tune with his emotions.

"I've been trying to put down some ideas as to how we can progress our bonds and do so in a way we all remain comfortable," he grouched. "However, I've figured out it won't work."

"How so?" she asked.

"Because by making it an almost step-by-step guide, it strips the emotional impact of it away. And that's the _last_ thing we want to happen."

"Good," she said.

"Sorry?" he asked, confused.

"Harry, Daphne and I figured that out as soon as you came up with the idea," she said sounding a little amused.

"Must be a girl thing," he muttered.

"No, it's a _logical_ thing," she retorted. When she saw Harry didn't seem to get it, she sighed in her own slight frustration and said, "Look."

She then stood up and started disrobing. As they'd all already doffed their over-robes and she wasn't wearing a jumper, she pulled her tie off and started to untuck her white school blouse out of her grey skirt.

As soon as she had it untucked she came over to Harry, pushed him back in his seat, and plonked herself down on his lap. Out of his sight, she reached behind herself and undid her bra, loosening it under her blouse.

Harry had kept his hands well away, lest he get in trouble. He was a little fearful of doing anything wrong.

"Let's say the next step you list down for us to progress our bond is this," she said, reaching down and grabbing Harry's off hand. Using her other hand, she pulled the bottom of her blouse away from her body and shoved his hand up under both her blouse and bra, firmly placing his hand on her bare breast.

Harry was completely stunned at what she had done and froze, unable to engage his brain enough to figure out what to do.

Holding his hand to her breast, she said, "There. The next step was for you, while we're both awake and alert, to fondle my boobs."

Daphne was sitting across the table from them showing signs of embarrassment, shock, and amusement.

Once Hermione had forced his hand onto her breast, he hadn't moved it. He just held it, right where it was; too afraid to move.

"Now, how much emotion are you feeling?" she asked. "Other than, probably, a little lust; not much, right? I don't think this has done anything to progress our bond."

Finally pulling his hand down and away, Harry looked down at her lap and sighed. He quietly said, "No. I understand."

"Right," she said, reaching around and reconnecting her bra strap, before settling it back into place. "There was some emotion, but it wasn't even the _right_ emotion. That won't happen if you try to plan it out. You have to let it develop naturally... organically. Emotion will drive the physical; which, in turn, will lift the emotional. Trying to map it out will actually work against us."

Moving back to her seat next to Daphne, she said, "Yes, Luna will be a great help for us to ensure the health and wellbeing of our bond. And to see how it develops. I, for one, am ever so grateful she's willing to help us with this. But, we can't force it. Since the evidence now shows that you were right about the bond being one driven by emotion; that means we can't just decide to finalise the bond by ducking into one of the bedrooms and shagging like horny rabbits to get it done."

Straightening himself up and sitting forward, with a smirk, he said, "Damn. And here I was thinking it would make it quicker for me to be able to get into your knickers."

Both Hermione and Daphne looked at him quite shocked for a moment before Hermione burst out laughing. "Liar!" she retorted. "You know very well that wasn't going to happen.

"You said it, yourself, earlier. With Luna acting as a monitor, we don't have to rush things. And, now that we know emotion is most important, we also know we _can't_ rush things. You led both those ideas."

As she was talking, Daphne relaxed back into a comfortable state; recognising the truth of Hermione's words.

"Hey!" Harry protested. "I'll have you keep that to yourself, thank you very much. If word gets out that I slowed things down for us, my membership of the bro' club will be immediately revoked! They may even try to force me to join the girly-boy club, instead."

Hermione giggled and said, "Don't worry, Harry. We'll keep it between us and, possibly, Luna... and Neville... and Lavender... and Rita Skeeter..."

As she slowly continued, Harry began to look more and more horrified. "Ye Gads!" he moaned. "I'll even lose my local fangirl contingent. I'll be ruined!"

That caused both girls to laugh in response.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After they'd finished homework for the evening, Harry headed for bed. He didn't bother to invite the girls as he knew they now knew the invitation was always open.

Stripping off and dumping his worn clothes into the hamper for the house elves to clean, he turned to head for his bathroom for his last of the night ablutions.

Once he was finished he came out and found the two girls waiting for him, already in the room; but, not yet in bed.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know," he smirked at them. "I think I'm starting to get pretty adept and getting into and out of bed over the foot of it."

While talking, he crossed the short space to the bed and climbed on in.

The girls hadn't moved. They actually both appeared nervous, but Harry didn't notice until he was finally in bed. Hermione was also doing that nibbling of the bottom lip thing, which indicated she was either thinking hard about something, or was worried about something.

"Ladies?" he asked; now concerned. "What ever is the matter?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Nothing."

As he was about to say he could see something _was_ bothering them, Daphne waved her wand and turned out the lights.

With his eyes ill-adjusted to the limited light coming in through the close-curtained window, and not wearing his glasses, he only saw their indistinct shapes come up on 'their' sides of the bed. Mentally shrugging his shoulders, he laid back and waited for them to hop in.

There was a quick rustling of material and both girls climbed in, almost at the same time.

Once they were settled he softly said, "Goodnight, ladies." And closed his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione softly asked.

"Mmm?" he muttered back.

"Can you cuddle into my back, tonight, while Daphne cuddles into yours?"

"Mmm," he muttered, rolling to his right as he felt the bed move from both sides.

He was about to slide closer to Hermione when he felt her shift back towards him first.

When they bumped up against each other he threw his left arm over her upper tummy area and felt bare skin. And Hermione felt a little tense under his arm and hand. He was distracted slightly by Daphne cuddling up from behind.

Confused a little as to what he was feeling, he moved his hand about. It took him a moment, but he suddenly realised she wasn't wearing her tank top.

He froze before he then quickly shifted his hand down to land on her hip and felt she wasn't wearing her shorts.

Then it also dawned on him that he wasn't feeling the material of Daphne's sleep robe on his back either. He could feel bare skin.

Moving his hand from Hermione's hip and across his own, he moved it to rest on Daphne's hip. Her _bare_ hip.

"Errr... ladies?" he asked. "Is there something going on that you've forgotten to tell me?"

For a few moments there was no response, as the three laid there all a little tense.

Hermione then said, "We know that skin-on-skin contact is important for the bond. Until this morning, Daphne wasn't completely ready to trust you with us doing this. Now she is, so now we've decided to sleep in the all-together. For this night, at least."

"I hope you don't mind, Harry," said Daphne. "But I only just decided I wanted to do this, and I didn't want to do it if Hermione wasn't going to do it as well. We talked about it out in the living room after you left. I think I would have lost my nerve if I asked first or if I had to wait."

Harry sighed and said, "No, I guess I don't mind all that much. Just please don't hex me if I get wandering hands during the night... or, other things... you know?"

"I haven't yet," she replied with a hint of amusement in her voice. "And, I know."

"And, you know _I_ won't," said Hermione.

"So, we've reached... at least for tonight... the skin-on-skin contact part of our relationship," he mused. "I hope you don't mind if I continue to wear a pair of boxers to bed, though. 'He' can't be trusted, yet."

Both girls giggled at that, and the three of them relaxed.

Harry returned his arm to wrap around Hermione's upper tummy while Daphne's left arm came over to do the same with Harry. Happy that he was being trusted this far, he dropped off to sleep. The girls weren't far behind.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	10. The Third Bond Part

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten - The Third Bond<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Friday morning found Harry, again, holding Hermione's left breast. Only, this time, he didn't try and snatch his hand away. This time, Hermione's left hand was gently holding his own to her breast.

This was the third night in succession they'd joined him in bed sans clothing.

Needing to yawn, and not wanting to blow his morning breath all over the back of Hermione's neck, he leaned forward and kissed her on her neck just under her ear, as he'd done before with Daphne. And pulled his hand out from under hers as he rolled away.

If he'd left his hand a moment or two longer, he would have felt her nipple suddenly harden, and seen goosebumps spring up on her shoulder and arm.

Rolling away he was able to flip himself over and onto his left side. And there lay Daphne. She was lying face down with her right arm tucked up and under the pillow and her left arm down by her side under the bedding. Her face was turned towards him. To Harry, she looked asleep with a light smile on her face.

He watched her for a few moments before he slid his hand across her bare back, gently rubbing it up and down. But, never going into a 'private' zone.

After a long few seconds he noticed her mouth twitch and then her eyes flutter open. "Harry," she whined. "You woke me up."

With a smile, he slid his head across and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Good morning," he softly said, as he pulled away again.

She just huffed at him and flipped her head to face away.

As he moved back and flipped back towards Hermione, he felt her flip to face him. And they were suddenly lying face to face. He had only a moment of seeing her mischievous smile before she was pushing his left shoulder back until he was lying flat on his back.

"Arms up, Mister," she commanded.

Dutifully, Harry raised his arms up and over his head.

Once she had him lying flat, she wriggled down the bed a bit and laid her head on his upper chest on the right. "Daphne?" she called. "There's a much more comfortable pillow over here."

Harry lowered his right arm again, to cuddle the chocolate-haired witch into his side.

"Mmph!" Daphne huffed before she flipped her head back the other way to look.

When she saw what the other girl was getting at as Harry looked back at, to him, her rather adorable sleepy face, she smiled and did the same from her side. And Harry lowered his left arm to cuddle her in.

"I'm the luckiest wizard in the world," he sighed.

As he laid back with his eyes closed - and he couldn't see the face of either witch, anyway - he didn't see them silently communicate with each other as Hermione raised her right hand and gripped the edge of the bedding. She grinned at Daphne with her eyes full of mirth. And Daphne silently gave her a look that said she agreed.

A few seconds later, Harry suddenly felt the bedding ripped off him and flung at the foot of the bed. In instinctive shock, he snapped his eyes open and made to reach back for the blankets. However, with his arms around both witches, and they laying their heads on his chest, he was pinned down.

"_Whaa?_" he blurted out.

"Ooh!" exclaimed Daphne. "That's cold!" And both witches snuggled in closer.

Looking down, Harry could only see the naked forms of both witches. But, even if his eyesight was perfect, he wouldn't have been able to see their 'bits'. All he could see was naked shoulder, hips and legs; and a side shot of derriere.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, confused at this 'forward' behaviour.

Ignoring his question, Hermione said, "Well, I don't think this is very fair."

"What?" he asked, still confused.

"We're naked and you're not," replied Daphne, as if that was all the answer he needed.

"Well... _yeah_!" he said. "That's because I didn't know you were going to climb into bed, _naked_, with me. And, I don't want... you know... _him_ poking you in the night and me getting in trouble for it."

"Well, you're awake, now," said Hermione. "It's not as if you're going to accidentally or unknowingly poke one of us now."

"We're bonded, Harry," said Daphne, lifting her head slightly to look back up at him. "I now know I can trust you enough and know you'll behave yourself if we see each other nude."

"So," said Hermione, as Daphne put her head back down on his chest again. "Can we take these off for you, Harry?" she asked as her finger traced the waist band of his boxers.

With a sigh, he replied, "If you feel you want to. But, only if..." which was as far as he got.

Suddenly, he felt Hermione grab the waistband of his boxers and tug them down a little on his right. They held there until he felt Daphne pull them from his left hip. And, together, he felt the girls pull them down. As they got lower and exposed his privates - thankfully, not embarrassingly in an excited state due to the shock of losing the blankets - he heard both girls give little gasps.

As they pulled them lower he pulled his knees up to help them pull them down and off. He didn't see them get tossed to the floor.

After they laid there, for a short while - with Harry feeling quite self-conscious knowing they were staring at his 'wizardhood' - he stuttered, "You know this is just a little unfair, don't you?"

"Mmm?" Hermione asked, clearly distracted.

"You can see me but, without my glasses and with the way you're both lying, I can't see you."

Both girls giggled a little until Hermione suddenly pulled away and flipped herself right over and away from him. He heard and blurrily saw her raise her hand up to the bedside table.

A couple of tapping sounds later and he felt her flip all the way back over again.

Through his poor vision he watched her fiddle with what he knew had to be his glasses before she reached up and slipped them onto his face. He kept his eyes closed as she adjusted them to what she remembered how they sat on his nose, and felt her pull her hands away.

Blinking his eyes back open he looked down and saw her smiling back at him as she half lay propped up on her left elbow to look down at him. Looking down a little further he could see her right breast completely bare to his gaze while the upper part of her body was pulled away from him a little.

He quickly snapped his eyes back to hers as he felt a most embarrassing reaction begin. And blushing was only part of that.

"Like what you see, Mister Potter?" she coyly asked.

He could only nod his head a little in response, not trusting his voice.

Daphne was doing the same, but she had her left arm up and across her breasts, and was also blushing a little. He could also see just the hint of fear in her eyes.

Laying back again and relaxing, he sighed, "Again, I must be the luckiest wizard in the world. I have the two most beautiful and lovely witches in the world snuggled in to me."

Hermione first, and then Daphne, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek from each side before they again laid their heads on his upper chest.

When Hermione, or it may have been Daphne, began tracing her fingers through the hair on his upper abdomen, he could help but keep flinching and reflexively snorting. It was incredibly distracting.

"That tickles!" he exclaimed.

Both girls giggled back; but at least, whoever it was, stopped tickling him.

With another sigh he said, "As much as I'm really, really enjoying this; we need to get up for breakfast and classes."

"Awww!" mock-whined Hermione.

Pulling his hands and arms back up over his head, he said, "Come on." And tried to sit up by pulling his shoulders in and trying to perform an unsupported sit-up.

The movement failed but was enough for both witches to pull away and lie on their tummies as, on his second sit-up, he was successful.

With a light single smack on both their bare upturned bums, to which they both chirped 'Ow!' in reflex and he forced himself not to perve at, he was able to quickly slide off the foot of the bed before turning around to look at them both.

"That was for teasing me and surprising me," he told them both before heading for his shower. The image of a pair of bare bums in his mind.

As he walked in and closed the door behind him both girls glanced at each other before they rolled over on to their backs.

"Cute bum," Daphne said, before she suddenly blushed and giggled as Hermione did the same. "I don't believe I just said that," she sheepishly said before giggling again.

"Why not? It's true," Hermione giggled back.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When Harry walked out of the bathroom both girls were already gone. He wasn't sure if he was thankful or sad to discover that. But, he did quickly dress in his full school uniform before going out into the living room to wait for them.

He'd just collected his books for class organised into his bag with his restocked supplies of parchment, ink and quills when, first Hermione and then Daphne, came out to join him from their own rooms.

Both girls then set to organising their own bags while he waited for them on the couch. He watched them for a short while before he suddenly said to them both, "Thank you."

Both girls turned to look at him and Hermione asked, "What ever for?"

"Your trust," he shrugged. "And for demonstrating it. You both did that when you elected to sleep in bed with me, nude.

"And with that... this morning," he stammered.

Both girls blushed a little and Daphne said, "No. It's us who should be thanking you. You promised you wouldn't rush us, and you're being a real gentleman and being quite patient about it all."

He just gave a sheepish shrug and smile in response.

"We ready?" Hermione suddenly asked.

When the other two nodded back the three of them headed down for breakfast. Thankfully, this time as well as the past few days, there was no Ron Weasley trying to track them down and pretend to be their friend. Actually, when he thought about it, except for in class and copping a glimpse of him at meal times, Harry hadn't seen the redheaded toe-rag at all. And it was only once when entering the Hall for a meal did he spot 'Potion Princess' Ginevra.

As they were walking, Harry asked Hermione, "It's your birthday next week, love. As part of my gift to you, I'm asking you if there's anything you want to do on that day?"

Daphne happily squealed a little but didn't say anything else. She just looked at Hermione, expectantly.

Hermione didn't answer straight away. When she did, she said, "It's Friday. I want to spend the evening... just the three of us... from straight after class... just talking to one another. We can even have dinner in the apartment while we talk.

"I want us to talk about ourselves. I know it'll be hard for you, Harry; but, I want us to be open with one another and talk about our lives growing up."

"I'd like that," said Daphne.

However, it was a long few seconds before Harry asked, "I'm willing to do that, love. But, you know it's quite a painful subject for me. Do you really want me to talk about all that sort of stuff on your birthday? It's supposed to be a day for you to be happy."

Harry's response seemed to confuse Daphne, but Hermione understood.

"Yes," she replied. "It'll help us all if we all do that. I know it'll be a difficult subject for you, Harry; as it will, to a lesser degree, be for me. However, I think this is something that will help the three of us. I believe it will help to bring the three of us closer together, emotionally."

Harry sighed and said, "Then, if it's what you want; we can do that." Turning to Daphne, he explained, "My life away from Hogwarts is not the stuff of fiction you think is fact. It's not very nice. Hermione knows some of it already."

Daphne moved in closer and hugged his arm. "I think Hermione's right, though. This would help the three of us. I think we should do it."

"Fine," he sighed. "However, I'm going to buy nice gifts for you both, on top of Hermione's birthday present. I think there should be at least _something_ nice coming out of the evening at the end of it."

When they finally reached the Great Hall, the sad pall that had hung over them from what Hermione wanted them to do for her birthday, had passed. Together, as usual, they entered the Hall and went directly to the Ravenclaw table; again, sitting opposite Luna.

As they were sitting down, Harry noticed that the younger Ravenclaw had made a bacon, poached egg, tomato piece and parsley face on her breakfast plate; and was about to eat it. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew you were an artist, Luna," he told her.

When she looked up in greeting, she took one look at the three of them and practically squealed in happiness, dropping her knife and fork. She leaned over, practically bouncing in her seat and whispered, "Both bonds are much stronger now! Congratulations!"

All three bondmates grinned back with Hermione saying, "Thank you, Luna."

"I must warn you, though," Luna said with a firm look at the three of them. "You _must_ initiate the third bond soon. It needs to start to develop or will be cancelled out by the existing ones."

Glancing at both girls, Harry could see both were quite concerned. And Daphne was even a little fearful.

"It's alright," he said to them both, reaching out with both hands to quickly grip the nearside ones of each, and give them a gentle squeeze. "We can get through this."

All three were just starting to build breakfasts for themselves when they were approached by Madam Pomfrey. She handed all three a small note before heading back to the head table.

A little confused, as the Headmaster usually used Professor McGonagall to give them his summons to his office, Harry opened the folded-in-half note to read it.

* # *

_Mister Potter, Miss Granger and Miss Greengrass,_

_In order to ensure your bond is developing as it should, and it is not weakening in any way, I need you to come and visit me in the Infirmary immediately after breakfast._

_As your first class is History of Magic, I'm sure Professor Binns will not be upset that you will be a non-attendance for your first period._

_Madam Pomfrey_

* # *

Refolding and pocketing the note, Harry looked at Luna and said, "Madam Pomfrey has summoned us for a... check up... of our bonds." He glanced at both girls as they were pocketing their own summons and asked them, "Do you two ladies mind if I ask Luna to join us?"

Both shook their heads in response. "That is, of course," said Hermione. "If Luna wants to share with Madam Pomfrey her... unique ability."

Turning back to the other girl, Harry asked, "Luna? Do you want to come with us while we get our check-up for our bonds? We don't have to mention about your... gift... if you don't want to."

Luna quickly shook her head and said, "You don't need to worry about that. Madam Pomfrey is one of the few people who knows. She's bound by her healer oath not to say anything to anyone else about it."

"Then, would you like to join us?" he asked.

With a big happy smile, Luna replied, "I'd love to!" Then, looking serious again, she said, "Maybe you can ask for Madam Pomfrey's help in establishing the third bond. She will, at least, need to know about it. And, she can really help!"

Harry, again, looked to his bondmates before he turned back to Luna and said, "We'll see when we go there."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Together, the four walked into the infirmary about ten minutes after Madam Pomfrey left the Great Hall. She was already waiting for them.

"Ah!" she exclaimed on noticing them. "Thank you for joining me." When she noticed Luna, she frowned a little and asked, "Miss Lovegood? Is there a problem?"

Harry cut in and replied, "She's here at our request, Madam Pomfrey. And, there's a reason for that."

Madam Pomfrey looked back obviously quite curious. "And, what would that be, Mister Potter?"

"I can see their bonds, Madam Pomfrey," Luna replied. "I can see it develop."

Quite surprised the medi-witch hesitated for a few moments before she asked the girl, "Another part of your gift, Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she replied.

"Then I've no doubt you'll be a great help," said the medi-witch. She then turned to the three and said, "Now, I need all three of you to hop up on to three of the side-by-side beds so I can get started. Mister Potter in the middle, please."

While the three bondmates moved to comply, Madam Pomfrey turned to Luna and asked, "And how do you 'see' the bonds?"

"There's a silver, almost pearly, aura within and surrounding their natural auras," Luna happily described. "When they're close together I can also see the link between them."

"It's strengthening?" the medi-witch asked.

"Definitely, Ma'am," Luna said with confidence.

Turning to the three bondmates, Madam Pomfrey moved to the bed between Hermione and Harry and waved her wand over Hermione first before turning to Harry and doing the same.

She made a couple of noises of satisfaction and watched things appear over the both of them. "Good, good," she said.

Then she moved between the beds of Harry and Daphne and did the same. "Also good," she said. "However, there's a very slight weakness compared to the bond between Mister Potter and Miss Granger."

She looked down at the pair of them and saw that they knew that. "I take it Miss Lovegood has already told you that."

"Yes, Ma'am," they both replied.

"However," said Harry, after a quick glance at both Hermione and Daphne. "There's an... added complication."

"Well, yes," Madam Pomfrey replied with a slight frown. "It's a three-way bond. I expect..."

"No, Ma'am," Harry interrupted. "There's... something else." He glanced at both of his bondmates to see if they'd stop him. But, both were blushing and looking away. It embarrassed them both, but they weren't going to stop him from saying anything.

"Luna has informed us there is a _latent_ soul bond between Hermione and Daphne," he explained. "She's told us it needs to be initiated and established for our relationship to be a true three-way soul bond; and that it could be harmed if it isn't initiated soon."

At first surprised by what Harry said Madam Pomfrey then frowned and waved her wand over Daphne, before then moving to do the same over Hermione. She stepped back with a look of surprised shock before turning back to look for a few moments at a happily smiling Luna.

When she turned back to Harry she said, "Give me a minute."

She then walked over to the doors, closed and locked them.

Coming back to stand at the foot of Harry's bed she looked at the three of them and firmly asked, "Alright. You know the bond needs to be initiated. What's the problem?"

Grinning back, Harry said, "Probably the same reason why you felt you had to go and lock the doors."

Giving Harry a look of exasperation, she said, "I understand the implications of what it means, Mister Potter. And the effect of society's mores on the three of you about what this would mean."

Looking to all three of them, she continued, "However, the magic of this... together with the very unusual nature of your triad relationship... outweighs those views. The magical community, for the most part, knows and understands this is considered a match made in Heaven. And that a person's individual viewpoint is irrelevant when faced with those facts.

"The three of you need to get over whatever beliefs you have that are negative to such a relationship and, at least, initiate the bond. I have the strong feeling that the bond will develop alongside your existing two bonds without you having to do much to... shall we say... _encourage_ this particular individual one."

Harry looked between his two bondmates and could see both were still conflicted about the third bond. He sighed and rose from the bed.

Once he was standing near Madam Pomfrey, in as best an empathic and commanding voice as he could, he said, "Ladies. Please come here."

After a few moments, and a surprise to Harry, Daphne rose and hopped off the bed. As soon as she began to move, it was the trigger for Hermione to do the same.

Both girls then, albeit a bit reluctantly, walked over to stand in front of him. Both were still looking a little embarrassed and wouldn't look at him, anyone else or each other in the eye.

Harry turned to face Daphne and raised his hands to cup her cheeks, raising her face to look at him. "Where's that brave witch from off the train, hmm?" he softly asked her. "Be resolute." Then he leaned forward and softly kissed her on the lips.

He was glad both Madam Pomfrey and Luna chose to remain silent and quiet.

Looking her in the eyes again, he could see Daphne gather herself and firmly nod in return.

He then turned to Hermione and said, "The Hermione I know is never afraid of learning something new; or taking risks when needed. Show me her." As she looked up, as with Daphne, he cupped both her cheeks in his hand, leaned forward and softly kissed her. Releasing the kiss he pulled back and said, "Be resolute." And she, too, firmed herself and nodded.

Stepping slightly out of the way, he reached out and pulled Daphne in close. "We are bondmates," he firmly said. "We will spend the rest of our lives together. I love you both. And, I know you both are developing feelings for your bond-sister. We can do this; together!"

He then stepped back a touch to give them room. And waited, praying to God and their angels they could get past this. "For us," he softly said.

The next few seconds felt like a thousand years as neither girl moved. Then, almost as if they were of one mind, both leaned forward at the same time. Slowly, very slowly, their lips moved closer together. Then, almost surprising everyone, their lips lightly touched.

Both then pulled back, just a little, as they were both a little surprised by the contact. There was a slight pause; then, suddenly, they both quickly moved forward. Their lips touched, and then melded. Their arms came up to hold one another.

Harry, quickly but as quietly as he could, backed away as they both started to glow.

Neither Luna or Madam Pomfrey, nor Harry, had ever seen a bonding occurring before; even though Harry had been a part of one, twice.

Luna giggled and was quietly and rapidly softly clapping her hands in joy as Madam Pomfrey quietly whispered, "Oh, my!"

The bond between the girls got brighter and developed a silvery hue; almost pearlescent. For Harry, though, he also felt as if he was looking through a silver fog as he watched them. Raising his hands so he could see them, he noticed he, too, was glowing silver.

Not knowing why, but feeling he must, he stepped back forward and wrapped both girls, together, in a firm hug. Then watched as the glow became brighter for a few moments.

As the two girls pulled away from each other, the glow started to fade. They looked in wonder at the other before suddenly blushing and giggling. Harry started chuckling a little in happiness for them both before he said, "That was just... wow!"

"Yeah, wow!" Hermione giggled before Daphne nodded her head in bashful agreement.

Unknown to the three, Madam Pomfrey had moved forward and was slowly walking around their little group hug and waving her wand over them. It wasn't until she moved around into Harry's field of vision that he'd even noticed she was there.

"Well?" he asked.

"Just a minute, Mister Potter," the medi-witch almost absently replied. She was very focussed on what only she could see; or possibly also Luna. The young Ravenclaw was following just behind the medi-witch but stopped following when she was opposite Harry in the hug.

When she saw that Madam Pomfrey had completed her scan, Luna jumped forward and hugged both girls as Harry was doing from the other side.

"Ooohhh!" she giddily exclaimed. "That... was... _amazing_! I'm so happy for you both. And you, Harry!" And started giggling again; which, then set Hermione and Daphne off again. "And," she suddenly said, "Your original two bonds are also stronger now!"

With a clearing of her throat, Madam Pomfrey called to them, "Alright, you three."

When she knew she had most of their attention, she ordered, "I need the three of you back on the beds. This time, I need you on the end, Mister Potter. Switch with Miss Granger, please."

The three bondmates, albeit reluctantly, separated and returned to the beds. As he was told, Harry moved to the one Hermione laid upon as she moved to the one he was on.

When all three were back on beds, the medi-witch once more stepped forward and began her scans. This time, she focussed mainly on Hermione and Daphne. However, she did also scan Harry.

Stepping back to stand at the foot of Hermione's bed, she said to them, "Well; Miss Lovegood is, again, correct. Your original two bonds are now stronger. And, you've definitely initiated the third bond. Further, the new bond looks like it is linked to the original two bonds, which are helping it establish. It is really quite extraordinary."

"Can the girls expect urgent Ministerial and Gringotts owls to suddenly show up?" Harry asked. "I think both girls would much rather this be kept quiet from the rest of the school population."

"Yes," Hermione fervently said. "Definitely." And Daphne nodded in agreement.

"I have no idea," Madam Pomfrey replied. "Therefore, I suggest the three of you remain in here for a little while. Besides, I'll be able to rescan the three of you before you leave, to see if there's been a change in the strength of the three bonds."

"You expect it to?" asked Hermione.

"I have no idea," the medi-witch replied. "However, the healing community would take back my Mastery if I didn't take the opportunity to find out."

Daphne shot her a sudden look of concern as Harry was glancing across at her. Knowing why Daphne reacted the way she did, Harry said to the medi-witch, "Umm... Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Mister Potter?" she asked.

"We'd... rather you not make things public about our bond," he said. "We appreciate our privacy; and don't want to become the subjects or topic of medical debate. Please respect our privacy with this."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and said, "I cannot discuss your health issues with others without your permission, Mister Potter."

"Thank you," all three said.

Turning to Luna, Madam Pomfrey said, "Miss Lovegood? As you were working to assist me with this, the same applies to you."

"I know, Ma'am," she replied. "They're my friends. I won't breach their confidence."

About forty-five minutes later, just as before the scheduled time for changing classes, the medi-witch ran another scan over the three of them. No owls had arrived with notices.

"Well, the new bond has stabilised a little stronger than I would have expected," she said to them. "You're free to go to your next class.

"However, if you or Miss Lovegood notices any ill-effects, or you notice any feelings of unease or other illness, the three of you are to make your way to see me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," they all replied.

"And, Miss Lovegood," she said, looking at the young Ravenclaw. "You're to send them if you notice anything, as well. If they can't come to me, you're to come and get me. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," she replied.

And all four left the infirmary.

As soon as they were gone, the medi-witch moved to her files and began to update them with the latest information. She then put their three personal medical files together and bound them using a strong privacy charm and alert charm.

"And that should stop Albus from nosing around," she muttered as she moved to file them in her office filing cabinet.

Once they'd left the infirmary, Luna wished them a safe day as she headed off to her COMC class; as the three bondmates headed for their single Charms class.

After Luna left, and before they arrived in the more popular corridors of the castle, Harry turned to them each and kissed them; first, Daphne, and then Hermione. Hugging them both, together, he softly said, "I'm proud of you both," before they separated and continued on their way, hand in hand.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

At lunch, the three went and sat at their usual part of the Ravenclaw table. They'd beaten Luna to their seats, as the younger girl would likely have needed to clean up after handling stuff in COMC.

The three were happily eating their lunches when Luna arrived and sat opposite. "How are you three holding up?" she asked.

"Good," said Harry. "Thank you for asking, Luna."

"I feel... satisfied... complete... like a missing part has been found," said Hermione, clearly thinking about it.

Daphne paused for a few moments in deep thought before she said, "Hermione's right. And, definitely a lot calmer." She seemed to think about it for a while longer before she went on to say, "At least, since... well, since the 1st of September.

"I feel amazing," she continued. "And – _loved_. I think this is what Della was hinting at, when she spoke with me."

Before Luna could ask any sticky questions, Harry asked, "What do you have on this afternoon, Luna?"

"A double in Transfiguration," she replied, starting to build a sandwich for lunch. "What about you? Potions, right?"

"Potions," he confirmed with a nod. "A double."

"Professor Snape has been a lot nicer these past couple of days, hasn't he?" she asked. "Do you know why?"

"I know the Headmaster has had a very stern talking to him," Harry replied. "As has Professor McGonagall as Deputy Headmistress."

"Mmm," she said, "That may have done it."

Before they finished lunch, another fourth year 'Claw, Su Li, handed Daphne a copy of the assignment given to them by Professor Binns for History of Magic; to which Daphne thanked her very much.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The afternoon was another surprisingly enjoyable Potions lesson, after which the three made their way back to their apartment.

After they entered and shucked their over robes - they were not needed to be worn for anything but class and the important feasts - the three sat down to make a start on their homework. And, working together, they knocked off two of the assignments in quick succession before making their way down for dinner.

Just before they entered the Great Hall, Harry said to both girls, "Don't forget, you can invite your friends to come and pay a visit in the evenings."

"You should invite Neville," said Hermione. "Building a friendship is one of your tasks, isn't it?"

With a sigh, Harry replied, "You're right. I've forgotten him since we were re-sorted."

"How about we make it a standard invitation for Neville, Luna, Tracey, Blaise and Horace for Fridays," Hermione suggested. "But not for next Friday. I want that just for the three of us so we can talk."

"Are you still sure you want to have that talk on your birthday, love?" Harry asked. "How about we make that for Saturday? Or tonight, and not ask our friends to visit until next Friday, and they can share your birthday?"

"Thank you, Harry, for being considerate," she smiled at him. "However, I too need time to think about how I'm going to share my life experiences with the two of you."

"Not next Saturday, then?" he asked.

She just shook her head with a smile on her face in reply.

Walking in, Harry spotted Neville sitting on the inside side of the Gryffindor table talking to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Ron was sitting opposite with his back to the wall, just listening in but clearly eager to start eating.

When Harry approached, Ron spotted him first and backed off a bit, obviously remembering the last words Harry had said to him on the stairs.

Tapping Neville on the shoulder, Harry asked him to step away from the table for a bit. Which Neville did.

Out of listening-in range, Harry asked the other boy, "How would you like to come and check out our new digs, tonight? We're having a couple of _select_ friends over for a couple of butterbeers and snacks."

Surprised he was asked, Neville replied, "Yeah, sure, Harry. That sounds nice. Thank you."

With an answering smile, Harry said, "Great. Now, we're behind the statue of Professor Whittaker just down from the Ravenclaw tower entrance in the west wing. Know where it is?"

Neville appeared to think about it for a bit; rustling through his memories before he said, "Ummm... sorry, Harry; I don't."

"That's alright," Harry soothed him. "You can walk back with us, then; after the meal. That way we can be sure you know where it is in future."

With a smile masking his look of relief, the other boy said, "That'd be great; thanks."

Just as he was about to head to the Ravenclaw table, Harry said to him, "Oh, and if any Weasley asks where you're going, or where you've been afterwards; just tell them Hermione, Daphne and I don't want them to know in case Ron or Ginevra uses the information to try and poison us with their potions again."

"I'll do that, Harry," Neville replied with a small grimace. "I'm still finding it hard to accept either one of them would actually try to do something like that. It's disgusting. The rest of the House is disgusted with them, too."

With a nod, Harry gave him a pat of manly encouragement on the shoulder before heading to the Ravenclaw table. Daphne, who'd been off talking to her friends at the Slytherin table, joined them a few minutes later.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After the meal, the girls headed off back to their apartment, after first volunteering Harry to wait back and escort Neville and the others up. Luna went up with the girls.

Only about ten minutes later, Neville came over and sat down next to Harry. "I'm ready when you are," he said.

With a nod of recognition, Harry replied, "We're just waiting on a couple of Slytherins to join us. Daphne's friends."

When Tracey, Blaise and Horace joined them a few minutes later, Harry stood up, greeted them and said, "The girls have already headed back. I'm your escort for the evening."

"In that case, Mister Potter," Tracey said as stepped forward and linked her right arm through to hang on his left elbow, "Please lead the way."

After seeing the other three boys grin, Harry said, "Of course, my Lady." And led them out of the Hall.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When they reached the statue, Harry said, "Professor Whittaker, here, guards the entrance to our private chambers."

"And diligently, Mister Potter," the statue said.

"And the password is 'Double-H Dee'," explained Harry.

The Professor gave a short bow in recognition and stepped aside, allowing Harry, with Tracey still on his arm, to precede the other three inside. Hermione and Daphne were sitting together on one of the couches, and they had obviously been chatting about something important between them.

As Harry led the others inside, both girls said, "Good evening!" And Daphne added, "Thank you all for coming at such short notice."

"Thank you for inviting us," said Blaise.

Tracey then gave a little bit of a squeal and rushed over to hug her friend. Once she'd backed off, she looked around and said, "This looks nice! It's even bigger than your old one. Give us the tour."

Harry said to the guys, "Join them, if you want. Or, take a load off and have a seat."

Neville went off to tag along with Daphne and Tracey, but Blaise and Horace remained.

Harry went to sit next to Hermione while the other two boys sat opposite.

"So," Harry started, "How goes life in the Snake Pit?"

Blaise grinned back and replied, "That arrogant little tosser, Malfoy, is still fuming over how Daphne is now bonded to you, and forevermore out of his reach with a betrothal contract."

Harry snorted and said, "From what I've learned, that was never going to happen. First, I believe Matthias hates Malfoy Senior's guts. Second, even if he thought of considering such a thing, I think Daphne would likely take her ire out on him before turning her wand to Malfoy Junior."

"That's exactly what would have happened," Blaise said with a smirk. "His problem is, Parkinson overheard him and is giving him Hell for it."

"I thought he already had a contract with Parkinson, anyway," Harry said, a little confused.

"No, Parkinson wants everyone to _think_ that because it's what _she_ wants," replied Horace. "However, Malfoy is not interested in her, that way."

"Ah!" said Harry, understanding. "And what's the common consensus about the changes with Snape?"

"They think he's being blackmailed by someone; possibly, you," replied Blaise. "_Is_ it you who's blackmailing him?"

Harry chuckled and replied, "In a way. I just told Dumbledore he needed to 'muzzle his dog' after one too many of his abuses towards me; or, I was going to talk to the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, when they get here late next month, and apply for a transfer to there.

"I hate using my fame for anything, but my fame is one of the things Snape keeps targeting me about. So, I may have hinted something along the lines of how I'd make sure the _Daily Prophet_ was given an exclusive interview from me about how the so-called Boy-Who-Lived was verbally abused right out of the castle by Snape... plus some other things... and that Dumbledore did nothing to stop it, even after numerous complaints. And that I've decided to make my home in France as a result."

Horace laughed and said, "And that would lead to the witches and wizards of magical Britain wanting to string both Snape and Dumbledore up and then begging you to come back. Of course, the Minister won't hesitate to do so, so long as someone else would take the fall."

"Precisely," smirked Harry. "Of course, all Dumbledore really cares about is his reputation. It would be in tatters after something like that. So, he has no problem... as muggles would say... of tossing Snape under a bus, if that's what would be needed to get me to stay."

While they'd been talking, the girls, followed by Neville, walked out of Daphne's bedroom and into Hermione's.

"What I'm sorry to you guys about is that it means he can no longer be biased in his awarding of points," he continued. "It isn't a big thing, this year, due to the visiting delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; but, it will have a significant impact on next year."

Horace waved it off and said, "Most of us don't care about the points, anyway. I'm surprised you do."

"I don't," he replied. "However, I care that _others_ do; and they'll blame me for it."

"Only the Slytherins," Horace shot back. "The other Houses will probably laud you."

Just then the girls and Neville came back, crossed the floor, and entered Harry's room.

When they entered, he called for Dobby.

The little elf popped in and asked, "Yes, sir?"

"The girls and Neville have just about finished their inspection of our living quarters and'll be back in a moment. Can you organise some butterbeers, juice and small 'nibblies' for us? Oh, and get us a couch for along the end here for two people to sit upon."

"Yes, sir! Right away, sir!" Dobby shot back before disappearing again.

A few moments later, the required drinks and foodstuffs appeared on the coffee table, just as the other three re-entered the room from Harry's bedroom. Then the couch appeared directly facing the fireplace and between but back from the ends of the existing long couches.

Daphne joined him and Hermione on the couch they were on, while Neville and Tracey took seat on the new couch.

Indicating the food and drink, Harry said, "Help yourself, folks." He leaned forward snagging a butterbeer.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

That night, after their guests had left shortly before curfew, Harry was heading for bed when Daphne called his attention back. "Harry?" she called.

Turning to look back, he asked, "Yes, love?"

Blushing, she said, "It's okay if you don't wear any boxers tonight."

Harry stood looking at her for a moment, and she feared he'd say 'No'. However, he softly said, "If you don't want me to, then I won't."

Then, with a small smile, he walked into his bedroom, leaving the door open.

After going through his usual ablutions, he walked back into the bedroom and moved to climb into bed when the girls walked in. In they walked, hand in hand, and both weren't wearing any clothes. But both were also blushing a little with small smiles.

Trying not to embarrass them he said, "You both look lovely," and made his way to the bed.

As he climbed in, the girls climbed in either side of him, as usual.

Not wanting to, but offering it anyway, he asked, "As the bond between you two has only just been initiated and needs to be built up, does one of you want to switch with me?"

Neither said anything for a moment until Hermione said, "That's alright, Harry. I'm sure the bond will develop on its own, soon enough. Now, roll over onto your left side, tonight.

As he rolled over he felt Daphne slide back as Hermione slid forward. He slid his left arm up under his pillow and draped the right over Daphne's hip to rest his hand on her upper abdomen. He also felt Hermione's right arm come all the way across both of them to rest on Daphne's hip. Irrespective of their state of dress, it didn't take any of them long to drift off to sleep.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Some time in the middle of the night he woke to a most unusual sensation. He was lying flat on his back with Daphne using his upper left chest as a pillow. And he felt her arm laying across his upper abdomen with her hand holding him under his arm near his false ribs on his right. She was cuddling him as if he was a teddy bear, or something.

However, Hermione was also laying with her head on his upper chest on the right side. But her hand was down holding - him. Her hand wasn't moving, nor was it gripping. And, with the way both witches were pinning his arms out behind them. He couldn't use one of his hands to free himself of her unconscious grip.

Plus, 'he' was now starting to take an interest. He quickly thought of horrid and nasty things, and continued to think of them until, without his realising it, he drifted off to sleep again.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As the next morning was a Saturday, which would usually mean a late lie-in, he expected to wake up with both his bondmates sleeping either side of him. However, only Daphne was lying there, this morning.

Worried for Hermione, he carefully eased himself away from Daphne and gently slipped out of bed. He then grabbed his glasses before pulling out a fresh pair of boxers and donning them. Then, with wand in hand, he left the bedroom to search for her.

He found her wearing just a robe sitting on one of the couches with her head in her hands.

"Hermione?" he softly called to her.

She was quite startled and sat up with a fright. When she realised who it was, she visibly relaxed again and started to blush before looking away.

He walked over to the couch and sat down close beside her. "Love, what's wrong?"

She was still looking away from him as he reached down to take her nearest hand in both of his. He could feel she was a little tense.

"Hermione," he softly called again. "Have I done something wrong?"

"_What?_" she softly exclaimed whipping her head around to look at him, before she blushed again and, once more turned away. "_No_, Harry; I have."

"A problem shared is a problem halved, love," he said. "What's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing," she said.

"Alright," he said. "For whom?"

There was another hesitation before she replied, "For us."

"I thought we were trying to get over being embarrassed between us," he said, a little hurt.

"I," she stuttered. "Oh, Harry."

"Come on," he said. "You can do it."

"I woke up a little while ago," she sighed. "Actually, about an hour ago."

"Mmm?"

"And I was... umm... I was... well, I was _playing_ with you. With your... you know."

"Oh," he said with a bit of a quiet chuckle.

She whipped her head back around to stare at him. "You're not upset?"

"No," he smirked. "We talked about this, remember? Accidental touching in your sleep is both expected and sanctioned."

"Yes, I know we agreed that. But, we meant _for you_," she tried to explain.

"Well, just so you know, _I_ didn't," he replied. "I expect both you ladies, at some time, to touch me in that way in your sleep. I'd be a hypocrite if I wanted a free licence and not grant, or understand the need for, one for both of you."

"But, Harry," she half-whined. "I didn't just touch; I was _playing_!"

"And what was I doing with your left nipple on that first morning of you sleeping in my bed from the previous night?" he shot back.

She thought about that for a moment, biting her bottom lip, before she replied, "Oh."

"Yes. Oh," he lightly chuckled. He stood up and offered her his hand. "Come back to bed, love. You've done nothing wrong and I'm definitely not mad at you for it."

With a very relieved sigh, she said, "Alright, Harry." She then stood up and followed him back to bed.

When both stripped off, he carefully slid in first and Hermione followed him in.

He felt the best part of it was that, just before she climbed in after him, he again got to see what she had to offer. And he liked what he saw.

As they settled down with a pair of sighs, Daphne suddenly asked, "Where have you two been?"

Startled, Harry quickly turned his head to look at her while Hermione giggled.

"You cheeky minx," he accused. "You led us to think you were still asleep."

"No, you just assumed," she shot right back, still not opening her eyes. "So, what was going on?"

With a sigh, Hermione said, "Well, best to clear the air, I suppose. When I woke up early this morning, I found myself... err... I was... ummm..."

"She had hold of 'little me'," Harry cut in.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed a little shocked at his bluntness.

"She didn't mean to," he continued, ignoring Hermione's protest. "Obviously, she had one of _those_ dreams and the boundary between dream and reality became... blurred. She was holding 'little me' in her hand and woke up that way; and thought she'd done something wrong."

That had Daphne giggling. "Obviously, you didn't think she'd done something wrong, though."

"Of course not," he replied. "Sleeping touches are accidental touches. We agreed they would happen and they'd be forgiven. Hermione simply forgot that."

"No," disagreed Hermione. "I just didn't think _I'd_ be the one doing the, as you put it, 'sleeping touches' that needed to be forgiven."

"Well, now you know," he shot back. "You're forgiven. Now, can we please cuddle before we have to get up for breakfast?"

"That's a good idea," Daphne firmly stated before sliding over to rest her head on his chest. "I like this."

After a few moments, Hermione did the same.

They were just lying there for a long few moments, just enjoying the loving feeling they each had in each others arms, when Daphne quietly asked Hermione, "What's it feel like?"

"_Daphne!_" Hermione squealed, pulling away again apparently scandalised.

Harry just cracked up laughing.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	11. Gifts and Legal Boffins

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven - Gifts and Legal Boffins<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Once they finally did rise, run through their morning ablutions and walk down to the Great Hall for a late breakfast, the three bondmates were some of the last ones to break their fasts.

"Harry," called a voice from behind. Recognising it instantly, Harry froze as he tried to get his instant flare of hatred back down and under control.

"Weasley," he muttered with an almost snarl. Slowly turning around, he looked up into the face of Ron Weasley. "What do you want?"

Seeming to take a deep breath and brace himself up, Ron imperiously stated, "I've decided to forgive you your actions against me. We can be friends again. My mother demands it."

Utterly stunned by his ex-friend's words and actions, Harry first turned to look at an equally stunned Hermione, before he turned back. "Are you _completely_ out of your dull little mind?" he scoffed. "I want you the _Hell_ away from me! I want you in Azkaban! And, if I can't have that, I want you _dead_!

"In what freaking reality would you _ever_ believe I want anything to do with you, ever again?"

With his eyes widening in shock and hurt at the rebuff, Ron tried, "But, Harry! I'm willing to forgive you; you should be willing to forgive me and Ginny!"

"You tried to _poison_ me and Hermione with potions, Weasley!" snarled Harry, standing up and glaring back. "A better friend that you pointed out to me afterwards that _Amortentia_ and their like could easily be called the _Imperius_ curse in a bottle. That includes any _other_ mind altering potion, or potion that takes away a person's _free will_!

"If there was _ever_ a project I wanted to put the Potter fortune towards, it's to see those sorts of potions be the first ever to be classed as Unforgivables!" As he was speaking, Harry's voice became louder and louder, and Ron cowered back further and further.

"And that's _exactly_ what we consider what your sister did, and what you were doing, Weasley," he barked. "_Unforgivable_!"

"Mister Potter, _calm_ yourself!" Professor McGonagall called, stalking down the Hall towards them. Turning to Ron as she approached, she barked, "And you, Mister Weasley; my office, at the completion of the meal. Now, return to the Gryffindor table!"

Ron skulked back to the table as the usual noise level return to the Hall. He did, however, cast one last hate-filled glare back at Harry.

Neither saw the Headmaster look down at the two of them and sigh in both sadness and frustration.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Once done with breakfast, the three trudged back up to their apartment. Harry then told them, "I need to duck into Diagon Alley and was thinking of the Whomping Willow secret tunnel to the Shrieking Shack to duck out for a couple hours. Do either of you want to come with?"

"Harry, you'll get caught," Hermione said a little worried for him.

"No, love," he replied. "We learned how to do glamours when we were on the hunt for horcruxes, remember?"

"Oh," she blushed. "Of course, we did."

He chuckled and gave her a kiss. "You thought we were fourteen, again; and forgot we've learned post NEWTs charms."

"I did," she admitted with a little sigh. "But, why do you want to go into Diagon Alley now?"

"Well, Miss Nosey Parker," he replied. "I wanted to pick up a nice birthday present for you. Plus, a couple other things."

She sighed. "Just don't forget you need to back here at 1.00pm," she instructed him. "That solicitor Matthias sent us is due then."

"I won't," he replied.

In Wednesday morning's owl mail drop Harry finally received a letter from a solicitor Matthias had organised for them. He quickly wrote back and agreed to a meeting with the man the next Saturday, today, at 1.00pm.

The three had already let their Head of House, Professor Flitwick, know of the meeting; and asked him not to discuss it with anyone. They didn't need to mention that 'anyone' also included the Headmaster. He'd promised not to. So, hopefully, they wouldn't be bothered by the Headmaster during the meeting.

Neither girl wanted to accompany him for this trip. Changing his appearance into a nondescript adult wizard, Harry asked for his bondmates' opinions. After a couple of minor tweaks, they deemed him suitable. A quick memorisation of his appearance and he allowed it to fade away.

Knowing he'd be using his invisibility cloak, Harry pulled it out and scanned it for charms and the like.

"Harry?" asked Hermione. "Why are you scanning your invisibility cloak?"

"Think about this, Hermione," he started to explain. "This is the True Cloak of Invisibility, right?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And it was supposed to be so good that it hid him... Peverell... even from Death, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, frowning.

"Then, how is it that Dumbledore and Moody are able to see through it?"

With an 'Oh' of understanding, she replied, "That shouldn't be possible."

"Right," he firmly agreed. "So, the only other explanation is that Ol' Twinkles did something to it before he returned it to me that allows him to see through it."

Sighing in sadness for yet another piece of evidence that Dumbledore was not the 'great man' she originally thought him to be, Hermione stood and approached Harry to help him scan the cloak.

"Found one," said Harry, pausing in his scanning. "A tracking charm."

Not caring that Dumbledore would know it had been removed, he moved it to the back of the couch he was standing next to.

As they held the cloak out between them, Hermione was next to find something. "Here's another," she sighed. "A beacon charm at the corner of the hood."

As she stripped it away, Harry supposed, "That was probably how he could see us in Hagrid's Hut during second year. When you, me and Ron were hiding under it in the corner."

"Here's another," she suddenly said. "I don't know what it is, though."

"Strip it, anyway," he said.

When they finished there were no further charms they could find on the cloak. Harry allowed it to drape over the back of the couch and turned to his friend.

"Alright," he asked. "Can you do a quick scan of me for tracking and beacon charms?"

While he stood there with his feet a shoulder-width apart, and his arms a little out from his sides, Hermione began to scan. Daphne, quite curious, came over to help. Almost immediately, as she was starting at the top and from his front and working her way down, she came across one.

"Got one!" Daphne exclaimed. "A tracking charm affixed to your glasses. I'll transfer it to a quill in your school bag. That way, it'll seem to work while you're in school, but won't as soon as you're out of here."

Harry quickly picked up a quill and watched as Daphne transferred the tracking charm to it.

"And another!" exclaimed Hermione from down near his feet. "One on your left shoe. It's more recent than those on your cloak, too." Just as Daphne did, she transferred that over to the quill, too.

As Daphne went to set the quill aside so she could continue scanning, Hermione again suddenly said, "Here's another. It's on your belt."

So, Daphne again held the quill for her as she transferred the charm.

"This is ridiculous!" Harry grouched. "Just how many does Ol' Twinkles think he needs on me to keep track of me?"

"At least one more, Harry," said Daphne from where she was looking at his left wrist. "There's another on the timepiece on your wrist." A pause and then, "Nope. There's also one on your wand."

As she worked to move those two to the quill, Hermione stood back frowning.

After a few moments, as Daphne finished moving the last tracking charm, Hermione snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "Of course!"

"Of course, what, love?" asked Harry, still looking around himself.

"The tracking charms that were on you," she replied. "They were all on items the Headmaster thought you'd always be wearing or carrying."

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"She right," Daphne firmly nodded. "You change your clothes at least every day, and magical washing strips them off; and, any charms that may have been on your direct person, we know would have fallen away due to the bond; therefore, the only ones that make sense are the ones that are on items you would have on you all the time and wouldn't be washed.

"Such as your glasses, your belt, your wand, your watch and your shoes," continued Hermione.

Frowning, Daphne asked, "You only have one pair of shoes?"

"Well, no," said Harry. "Two pairs. My school shoes and the trainers I wear at the Dursleys."

With a roll of her eyes, Daphne said, "First chance we get, we're taking you clothes shopping."

Wanting to change the subject, Harry said, "While I'm out, would you two please scan everything I own for more such charms? Including my trunk and Hedwig's cage. And Hedwig herself."

"Yeah; and we'll scan everything _I_ own while we're at it," Hermione acknowledged.

"That old fool really wants to keep an eye on you, doesn't he?" asked Daphne.

"Yep," he replied. "He needs to know where his little pet weapon is at any time." With a sigh, he said, "Well, I'd best be off if I want to get back here before lunch."

He gave each girl a quick kiss and said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He donned his invisibility cloak and made his way outside and to the Whomping Willow. A quick knockback jinx on the 'knot' on the trunk, stilling the tree for the necessary few moments, and he was through to the Shrieking Shack.

Once in the shack he donned his glamour and made his way to the Three Broomsticks, where he used the fireplace to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. A nod of greeting to the barman, Tom, and he was through the back door and into the Alley, then through the magical archway into the Alley proper, and soon was walking into Gringotts.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Entering the bank, Harry made his way to a vacant teller and waited to be acknowledged.

When the goblin finally looked up it said, "What do you want, wizard?"

"Good morning, teller," Harry respectfully replied. "I need to withdraw some gold from my vault and am currently not in possession of my key."

The goblin glared back at him and half-snarled, "You are responsible for the safety of your key, at all times, wizard. You will be charged for a replacement."

"Understood, Teller," Harry replied.

After another long glare, the goblin withdrew some parchment from under his desk and placed it, and a small ritual knife, on the desk before him.

"Prick your finger with the knife and allow three drops of your blood to land on the circle at the top right of the sheet," the goblin instructed.

Harry stepped closer to the teller window and softly but firmly said, "When I do this, I need you to continue to address me as nothing more than 'wizard', Teller goblin. I do not want other bank customers to learn of my identity. Do you understand?"

The goblin stared back with a look of curiosity before he said, "It will be done."

With a nod of acceptance, Harry raised the tip of the knife to the pad of the middle finger on his left hand, and gave it a sharp jab over the parchment.

Pulling the knife away and placing it, hilt first, towards the goblin back on the desk top he held his left finger directly over the spot marked on the parchment, allowing the blood to drip free.

Once the required three drops fell he pulled his hand away and pinched off the flow by directly squeezing it with his thumb pressed on the small nick.

The goblin dipped the knife into what Harry knew to be a combined antiseptic and bodily fluid destroyer before he dropped it into a small tray set to the side. All the while, both he and Harry stared at the sheet of parchment between them.

It took a few moments, before the magic of the small ritual led to words suddenly appearing on the parchment, a lot like how they appeared on the Marauders' Map. Harry was watching it from an upside down perspective.

As it finished, the goblin flicked his head up to look back at Harry in shock. There was just the slight hesitation before he said, "Come with me, wizard."

Harry stepped back as the goblin rolled up the parchment sheet and placed a 'closed' notice in his window. Then he gestured for Harry to go to the end of the long bench of teller windows; Harry complied.

At the end, the goblin came through a small batwing hip-height door and, with another gesture, had Harry follow him through a full height door. As he did so, Harry felt the effect of 'Fool's Downfall' wash over him, stripping away his glamour.

Two guards and the teller goblin, stood just out of his reach but well within reach of the two long halberds the goblin guards were bearing as they stared back, impassively.

"Well, Mister Potter," said the goblin. "You are who the blood identifying ritual said you are. Follow me." And the goblin spun about and continued to walk down the long corridor.

Hurrying to catch up, Harry said, "Now that you know who I am. May I have the pleasure of knowing _your_ name?"

There was another slight hesitation as the goblin seemed to consider whether or not Harry had an ulterior motive for asking. Then he almost grudgingly replied, "Its Ripclaw, Mister Potter."

"Then I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Well-met, Teller Ripclaw," Harry politely said. It was for this sort of moment that Harry was grateful for the long hours of chatting he had with Griphook at Shell Cottage in the old timeline. If it wasn't that Griphook was also curious, he doubted the tricky old goblin would have told him anything about goblin society and modes of greeting. He was using that knowledge now.

The goblin stopped and turned to him with a look of combined suspicion and respect. Eventually, he said, "Well-met, Mister Potter," before he continued on his way.

Almost suddenly they stopped at a normal door, similar to ones he'd already passed. Affixed at about chest height was a small gold plaque. On it in engraved black lettering was a single family name - 'Potter'.

'Sweet Merlin!' thought Harry, as Ripclaw rapped his knuckles smartly on the door. To have your own Account Manager demonstrated beyond any other symbol just how rich and important the House of Potter was to both the wizarding world and the goblins. That simple plaque represented so much.

There was an almost growling bark sound from beyond the door and Ripclaw opened it, leading Harry inside.

Stopping about five feet short of the single desk within, with an older goblin sitting behind it, Ripclaw gave a short bow and said, "The Heir Potter."

The older goblin looked up at him as Ripclaw left and barked, "And just where in Grognuk's name have _you_ been, Mister Potter? Time and again we have sent you requests for you to come and visit us, and you have ignored each and every one of them!"

Calmly, Harry said, "Before you start ripping strips off me and rendering them down for potions ingredients, perhaps you should first start by telling me who you are."

Pausing for another furious glare, the old goblin used a slightly lower volume to growl, "I am Senior Account Keeper Sharpclaw. Now, perhaps you can explain to me your actions."

Spying the single chair sitting before the desk, Harry indicated it and asked, "May I? I have somewhat distressing news to impart to you."

Sharpclaw gave a short sharp nod but continued to glare at Harry as he calmly made his way to the chair and sat down.

"It will distress you to know, Senior Sharpclaw, that my owl mail... contrary to my prior knowledge until a couple of days ago... has been redirected away from me," Harry calmly replied. "A couple of days ago, and immediately after I forced him to do so, I had Albus Dumbledore show me to where my mail has been redirected _by him_. It is all, currently, stored in one of the abandoned parts of the Hogwarts castle. In a storeroom there, there are literally thousands of items of my illegally undelivered mail sitting on shelves waiting for me to go through. That includes all mail sent to me from Gringotts."

Staring back with an almost murderous look at Harry, Sharpclaw asked, "Do you mean to tell me that Wizard Dumbledore has been intercepting your mail and redirecting it to a different location against your wishes?"

"I do," Harry calmly replied. "However, he had himself recognised as my magical guardian by the Wizengamot. And he told me he feared those with ill-intent towards me may have attempted to use owl mail as a way to do me harm. However, while his _stated_ intentions are good, his _execution_ of those intentions... shall we say... leave a lot to be desired."

"It is both illegal under wizarding law, and a breach of treaty, to intercept Gringotts mail!" Sharpclaw barked back, furious all over again.

"And barking at me like a mangy dog might make you feel better, but accomplishes nothing!" Harry shot right back.

Sharpclaw stared back at him with a look of shock for a moment, as Harry matched him stare for stare, before he burst out laughing. "Well reasoned, Heir Potter," he finally, and lot more calmly, stated. "I take it you have remonstrated with the old fool, and we can now expect you to receive your mail?"

"You may. However, I'm going to ask... until I'm sure the mail redirection _has_ been removed... you send all correspondence to me care of a Miss Hermione Granger," Harry calmly replied. "And, now that you've vented your spleen at me, perhaps we can get on with both why you've sought my attendance, and why I came in. Time is money, after all."

"That it is," Sharpclaw said, looking back at Harry with something akin to awakening respect.

Over the next hour Sharpclaw provided Harry with a folio of recent account statements for his three vaults, spoke to the quite substantial Potter investment portfolio - and his plans for it - and a listing of Potter property. Of course, Harry couldn't access the two main Potter vaults until he was emancipated. And he couldn't tell Senior Sharpclaw his emancipation would occur in only a matter of about six weeks. So, that had to wait.

He did inform the goblin that he _suspected_ he would be emancipated 'on or about' the 1st of November. And that _that_ particular information was in the highest confidence. "It is my intention at this time," he told the goblin, "that I will be visiting you again on the 1st of November, or very soon afterwards. At that time I expect to have been emancipated. And I further intend, at that time, we fully activate the Potter holdings, vaults and all."

"You know something," the old goblin accused.

"Names for the champions for the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament will be drawn on the evening of the 31st of October," explained Harry. "The Ministry have made the determination that only 'of-age' witches and wizards may take part in the tournament. I believe my name will be selected as a champion. If the Ministry demands I compete, I believe they will have effectively emancipated me. I intend to make use of that."

Sharpclaw looked back at him with shrewd respect. "So, you will come in here, fill out the emancipation acknowledgement documentation... which I will, of course, have prepared for such an eventuality... and have me immediately submit them to the Ministry through our normal channel of communication."

"Precisely," Harry replied, glad the old goblin understood. "Plus, I am in the process of securing the services of a law firm. I have a meeting with one such individual this afternoon. That man, or woman or another, will be providing legal counsel that can be used to assist."

For his part, Harry had both Daphne and Hermione 'keyed' in to accessing his accounts, and asked for a recommendation for a jeweller who was discreet. He told the goblin he had every intention of placing betrothal rings on the fingers of both his bondmates the next Friday.

And, finally, he donned the Head of House ring for House Potter; and immediately disillusioned it.

"This doesn't make me a Lord or anything, does it?" asked Harry, a little worried.

With a very human-like snort, Sharpclaw replied, "Of course not. From wherever would you _get_ such an idea?"

With a shrug and wry smile, Harry replied, "Just a suspicion."

"No, Mister Potter," the goblin said. "Lordships and the like are something the muggles do; not witches and wizards."

Harry nodded back in acknowledgement before he continued, "Now, there is one final matter I wish to raise with you concerning what I suspect is a dark magic item of the highest calibre being stored in one of Gringotts's vaults. It is not in one of mine – and I had neither control over its creation, or over it ever being placed within your vaults; nor any control over it even now. However, I'm aware that Gringotts, in general, will be most distressed to learn of its existence - even more so that it is within goblin holdings."

With a wary look back at Harry, Sharpclaw asked, "And what and where would this dark magic item be?"

"The item is the personal potion chalice of Helga Hufflepuff. It is known as Hufflepuff's Cup," Harry further explained. "However, a wizard by the name of Tom Riddle... and also known by the pseudonym of 'Lord Voldemort'... used it to convert it into a horcrux; or, soul container.

"As for where it is; I'm led to believe it's currently in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange... here, at Gringotts."

"It's _what?!_" roared the old goblin.

Harry just cocked an eyebrow back, unflinching.

Sharpclaw jabbed a finger down on what appeared to be a rune on his desk and barked at it in the 'Tongue' of the goblins. Momentarily, there rapidly entered a couple of minor level younger goblins.

Sharpclaw rapid-fire barked at them in the Tongue for a few moments before they both looked quite angry and shot back out the door. The old goblin then swivelled his head to stare hard back at Harry. Harry sat with his eyebrow still cocked and the barest hint of a smirk on his face, calm as can be.

With a wary glare back, Sharpclaw asked, "And how did you come to learn of this... abomination, Mister Potter? Or, that it resides in one of our vaults, contrary to Treaty?"

"Alas, I cannot... not _will_ not... _cannot_ say, Senior Sharpclaw," Harry calmly replied. "I am _bound_ not to. Nevertheless, I know my information is accurate, as we both shall soon learn."

A few minutes later, one of the two younger goblins from earlier burst in through the doors. He ignored Harry and, with a growl in his voice, said something to Sharpclaw. Clearly, it was information confirming Harry's 'bombshell'.

The two spoke for a few moments before the younger goblin again departed and Sharpclaw, once more, turned his attention to Harry.

"Your... information has been confirmed, Mister Potter," stated Sharpclaw with disgust. "As punishment for the witch who did this, the entirety of the vaults will be confiscated. You will be awarded a ten percent cut of the value of the contents as 'finder's fee' for the information."

"Once the Cup has been 'cleansed' of the foul taint upon it, I want possession of it," Harry quickly stated. "As it belonged to one of the founders of Hogwarts, I want to be able to return it to the school, so it may be placed on display, at a later time."

Sharpclaw nodded back and said, "That can be done. The value of it will, however, be deducted from the finder's fee."

"Ninety percent of its value, you mean," mused Harry. "After all, ten percent of its value is rightfully mine as part of the finder's fee."

Sharpclaw stared back shrewdly for a moment before he gave a firm nod of recognition of Harry's reasoning. "As you state," he replied. "However, you will also be charged the cost of removing the horcrux from the object, in return."

Harry smiled and replied, "As you state, Senior Sharpclaw." Harry then rose and said, "Time is money, Senior; and I've taken enough of yours."

Not even moving from his desk, Sharpclaw replied, "That it is, Mister Potter. I shall have the parchmentwork ready for you by the 1st of November. I also expect the Cup to be cleansed and ready for you to pick up, by then."

With a slight bow, Harry said, "Well-met, Senior Sharpclaw."

With the return acknowledgement in his ears, Harry turned and left the office, heading back to the main lobby.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Leaving the bank, Harry redonned his glamour in the lobby and made his way directly to the address of the jeweller Sharpclaw recommended. Entering, he approached the storekeeper and informed her of his needs.

"_Three_ matching betrothal...?" the witch asked before her eyes widened in understanding. "You're Harry Potter!"

"This purchase is on behalf of Mister Potter," Harry firmly stated. While he didn't lie, he knew the storekeeper would jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Oh!" the storekeeper said. "And I may call you...?"

"Mister Evans," Harry muttered. Again, not another lie as she never asked for his name; just a name to call him. Harry now felt like he was 'channelling' Dumbledore.

"Of course, Mister Evans," she half-gushed. "This way, please."

She led him over to one of her secured glass-fronted displays and pulled out a long tray of rings similar to how they were presented in the muggle way. She then carried that, plus a second tray, to a counter top.

With the use of twin bright overhead gaslights, she held the trays angled up slightly to display them for him. "These are our usual Ancient House style betrothal rings," she explained. "Of course, we can also do custom requests, if that is more Mister Potter's preference."

Harry gave a light grunt in acknowledgement, and the sale-witch continued.

"Of course, I know little about... Miss Granger, wasn't it?" But, without waiting for confirmation, she continued, "But we know the Greengrass family quite well.

"If I recall, Miss Daphne has light blue eyes, a light complexion, and light blonde hair. And I've heard Miss... Hermione?... has brown eyes, I think, light complexion and mid to chocolate brown hair. I do not know if we have any rings that could easily match both ladies."

"That's okay," Harry replied, still looking down at the trays. "I'm fully aware of what Mister Potter wants. And he describes Miss Granger's eyes as chocolate brown, the same as her hair."

Indicating one of the rings, he described, "He wants something like that one for both ladies. Except he wants a setting of three small stones of equal cut and size in a closed shape. Each stone is to be an identical heart-cut, or loveheart-shaped cut, with the points pointing into the centre of the symbol so it appears like a _six_-petalled flower. And a similar ring in a man's style. If you have a spare small sheet of parchment, ink and a quill I can draw it for you."

"Certainly," she said, moving to a small desk and drawing the three items out of a drawer. She brought them back and placed them for Harry's use on the counter next to the trays.

Harry then carefully, drew the shape of three heart-cut shapes with the bottom tip of each pointing into the middle. It made a somewhat hexagonal shape of the three stones.

Once he was completed he said, "Now for the stones, themselves. For each ring, one each of aquamarine, sunstone and emerald. For Miss Greengrass's ring, the aquamarine stone is to be centre top; for Miss Granger, the sunstone is to be centre top; and for Mister Potter, the emerald."

Harry quickly drew two matching stone patterns and named each stone according to what he'd just said.

Spinning it about so the witch could see what he meant, he asked, "Is that clear enough for you?"

Bending over to look closer at the three designs, the witch was frowning and replied, "Yes - yes, I believe it is. You understand, of course, the stones will be a little on the tiny side and it will still be expensive?"

"I do," Harry replied with a gentle nod. "These rings are to represent the uniqueness of their three-way soul bond, and to show one and all that they are genuinely committed to one another."

"Yes; so it would," the witch said, now clearly understanding what she was looking upon.

Looking back at Harry, she explained, "This will be quite the unusual, if not unique, project I have ever undertaken. Now, what metal do you want for the rings, themselves?"

"White gold," he said. "I've been told their bonds glowed silver with a slight pearl hue when they were initiated, so that sounds like the perfect metal for the ring."

"That it does," she smiled.

After getting a promise of discretion for the work and who ordered it, a promise of a rush on the order - once Harry offered a fifteen percent bonus if the work could be done and delivered within a week - and an advanced payment of the total amount of just over one thousand galleons, Harry left the store with a bit of a skip in his step.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

His next stop took him down Knockturn Alley. Just as he entered he raised the hood of his cloak and placed a second glamour over his face that would give it a type of blur and make his voice sound a little deeper and menacing.

With an air of supreme confidence he made his way down the Alley. Other witches and wizards, recognising the stride of someone powerful, stepped out of his way as he passed.

Finding the store he wanted, he entered.

At the counter, he pushed the little bell to summon the store owner to the front of the store.

"Yes, sir?" asked the store owner, a wizened old man, coming from behind a set of shelves behind the short counter. There were no other customers.

"I need six auror-capable minimum quick draw wand holsters," Harry firmly stated.

"Such are somewhat illegal," said the proprietor. "Ol' Jimmy can be in lotsa troubles with the DMLE, if he sells such a thing to you."

Leaning forward and speaking a little quieter but just as firm, Harry said, "The Dark Lord will soon return. He will reward those who have been of service."

The old man's eyes widened a little before he stuttered, "O-of course, sir! O-one moment, please."

He quickly ducked back between the shelves and returned with a plain unmarked small crate. He placed it on the bench, quickly looked around, and removed the lid.

Inside, Harry could see at least a dozen such holsters rested within. He then reached inside and removed six at random. "They are all in good working order?" he demanded.

"Of course, Sir," the store keeper replied. "Hit Wizard level and quality."

With a grunt, Harry asked, "How much?"

"O-one hundred galleons each, Sir," the man said.

Harry could see the man clearly did not believe his own pricing. He snapped his hand out with his fast Quidditch reflexes and grabbed the man by a fistful of his robe lapels before dragging him hard against and slightly over the counter.

"When I asked how much I did not expect to be so insulted. Try again," he snarled. And shoved the man back away again.

"Y-yes, sir; sorry Sir," the man stammered clearly frightened. "Just a test, Sir. I-I'm sure you understand.

Harry just stood there silent and trying to look menacing.

The old man nervously wet his lips and said, "F-Forty galleons each, Sir."

"Thirty," Harry snarled. "For your insult."

Looking a little pained, the old man begged, "Thirty-five, please, Sir."

Harry stood glaring at the man to make him sweat a little more before he grunted in the affirmative. He pulled two hundred and ten galleons from his pouch and dropped the coins on the counter top. He hesitated a moment before dropping another ten galleons on the counter and said, "For a jar of holster polish and your trouble."

Quickly, the little old man reached under the counter and pulled the required jar out, placing it on the counter next to the six holsters.

Gathering the holsters and jar up, Harry dropped them into one of his large inside pockets. Then, just before he swept out of the store, he snarled, "I was never here."

After he'd gone, the old man relaxed and muttered, "_Who_ was never here?"

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Back out in the alley, Harry wended his way back to Diagon Alley, stripped the second glamour away and dropped his hood. He ducked in to Flourish & Blott's to set up an account for both of his ladies. Then did the same next door at Madam Malkin's and next door, again, at Madam Primpernelle's. At each he also sought to be placed on mailing lists. Thinking about it a bit, he also added Twillfit and Tattings, the Owl Emporium and a couple of other stores. Finally, he headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, and Floo'ed back to the Three Broomsticks.

Once in Hogsmeade he headed to Gladrags and created an account for himself and both girls to use, then ducked next door to Scrivenshaft's and did the same. In both, he also sought to be added to their mailing lists, too.

Once he was satisfied he'd accomplished what he wanted to accomplish, he headed to the Shrieking Shack, entered through the same rear window he used to exit earlier, and took the hidden passage back to the Whomping Willow.

A quick whack on the knot and he donned his invisibility cloak to walk back to the castle.

Once inside, he found an empty alcove where he removed the cloak and the glamour and made his way back to the apartment.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Stepping inside, both witches grapple-hugged him with soft cries of, "Oh Merlin, we were so worried! You're okay, aren't you?"

"I'm fine," he calmly replied. As they backed off him, and he made his way to collapse onto one of the couches, he asked, "Now, what did I miss?"

"Nothing that we know of," replied Daphne. "We were getting worried because it's almost lunchtime and you weren't back."

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked. "Where did you go? Did you get everything done you needed to?"

"I went into Gringotts where I got yelled at by the Potter Senior Account Keeper for ignoring his mail to me. I explained to him about the mail redirections and asked him, just in case, to send everything to me care of you, Hermione. And started the prep work for my emancipation that's going to occur when my name comes out of the Goblet.

"Oh, and as per one of my tasks, alerted them to the Cup horcrux in the Lestrange vault. For doing so, they awarded me ten percent of the contents as, what the goblin called, 'Finder's Fee'. As part of that, I get the Cup once they remove the horcrux from it. I should be able to pick it up on the 1st of November."

"You didn't tell him how you know that's going to happen, did you?" asked Hermione, a little worried.

"No, of course not," he replied. "I just implied I knew my name would be selected. I did not tell him _why_ I knew.

"I then did a bit of shopping for things that'll be delivered during the week. And set a few accounts up at some stores. Then, I simply came back here, making sure I wasn't recognised or spotted for the whole time."

Both girls then looked relieved.

"What store accounts did you set up, Harry?" asked Daphne.

With a smirk, he replied, "Well, first I set up my Gringotts accounts to give both you ladies access. You'll need..."

"You _what_?!" both girls practically shouted.

With a wince at the shout but still smirking, he explained, "I set up my accounts with Gringotts to give both you ladies access. We're bonded and we're going to be married. This was the right thing to do."

"But, Harry," whined Hermione. "We can empty you out; spend all your money; send you broke."

"For starters, he explained, "No, you can't. At least, not right away. You only have access to the same vault I currently have access to. And that's my trust vault.

"When my emancipation is recognised by the goblins I'll have full access to the other two vaults. At that time, I'll create individual family member vaults for the pair of you. When we're married, I'll grant you access to the rest, except for the specific Head of House stuff.

"As Daphne can attest, this is normal." Looking over at the other girl, Daphne nodded. "And I'm going to set up the family member vaults with a substantial monthly stipend; so, you'll never want for anything. It's my responsibility to make sure you are both financially cared for; and I intend to be very good at doing that."

With an initial frown leading to a sigh and nod of acceptance, Hermione asked, "And what other accounts did you set up?"

"Well... since you're being so pushy to get the information... it's something I was going to tell you as part of your birthday present from me," he offered. "I wanted to tell you that I'm going to treat each of your birthdays as if it's also a birthday of the other. That is, you'll both have birthday presents for Hermione's birthday next Friday, and... actually, when _is_ your birthday, Daphne?"

"The 12th of May," she replied.

"Then from me you'll both receive birthday presents for Daphne's birthday on the 12th of May." With a chuckle he explained, "It makes it easier for me and I'm not spoiling one of you over the other, even if it is your birthday."

"Well, I won't say no to an extra birthday," Daphne smirked.

"Or more birthday presents," Hermione added.

"Good," he firmly said. "Now, using the time I had, in Diagon Alley I set up accounts for the three of us with Flourish & Blott's, Madam Malkin's, Twillfit and Tattings and, for you two, Madam Primpernelle's. On my way back, I passed through Hogsmeade and set up accounts for the three of us at Gladrags and Scrivenshaft's."

"_Wow_," exclaimed Hermione, a little shocked. "Just, _wow!_"

Daphne came over and plonked herself on Harry's lap where she proceeded to give him a most intense but short snog. Pulling back, she said, "What such a clever and loving bondmate you are."

Not wanting to be left out, Hermione came over and tapped Daphne on the shoulder. Daphne hopped off Harry's lap and moved to sit beside him as Hermione took her own spot on his lap. She, too, also gave him an intense but short snog. "Yes, you are," she softly agreed.

"Alright. What else did you do?" asked Daphne, as Hermione moved off his lap to sit on his other side.

"I bought birthday presents," he smugly replied. "And, no; I'm not telling you what they are. Besides, since some of it involved custom work, I'm not sure what's going to arrive before your birthday, or not. You'll just have to wait until next Friday to find out."

Both witches were clearly excited at this news. "Any hints?" asked Daphne, while Hermione asked "If you got multiple couldn't you at least tell us about one?"

"No and no," he said. "Besides, one of the gifts was the access to my trust vault, and another was all the accounts at the various stores both in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Do you really think _I'd_ make use of Madam Primpernelle's? Even though she does?

"No, ladies," he firmly explained. "You've already been informed of, and given, two of them."

"But, Harry," Daphne mock-whined. "We can't use any of those until the first Hogsmeade weekend, at least!"

"Ah!" Harry suddenly exclaimed. "I knew I was forgetting something." He reached into his robes and withdrew a stack of folded parchment. "Ta da!" he gleefully exclaimed. "Mail order brochures!"

No sooner had the words been uttered when they were snatched out of his hand by Daphne, who quickly took them back over to the other couch, lest Harry suddenly snatched them back.

Just as she was sitting down, staring at her prize, Daphne beckoned Hermione over to join her. Surprising Harry, she did. And both of his bondmates happily shared the brochures and talked about what they could order.

Using the opportunity of their distraction, Harry quickly ducked into his bedroom, pulled out the bottom drawer of his chest of drawers, and dropped the wand holsters within the now available hollow, before sliding the drawer back. He'd try to talk to Dobby later, in private, about getting them wrapped for him.

Walking back into the living room where the girls were still going through the brochures, he returned to his seat.

"Harry," complained Daphne. "You didn't pick up the latest catalogues."

"There were catalogues?" he asked. "Well, I'm sure Hedwig would love the work. Why not send her, asking for them?"

The two witches glanced at each other for a moment before Hermione suddenly said, "I'll get the stationery," and quickly made her way to her room. Hermione liked to keep her bag on her dresser cum chest of drawers; while Daphne and Harry both kept theirs on their personal bookcases in the living room.

After both witches had gone through writing letters to the various stores and ordering the mail order catalogues for each, Harry finally managed to get some answers out of them about the scan of his personal effects.

"Well," started Daphne. "There were tracking charms on Hedwig and her cage, on your trunk, on your book bag, on that small backpack you've got in the bottom of your trunk, on your second pair of shoes, on your photo album of your parents and their friends, on your photo frame of the picture of your parents holding on to each other, on your comb, and on that funny billed cap you've got. I think that was it."

"Yes, I think it was," agreed Hermione. "And, I had tracking charms on my trunk, my watch, Crookshanks's basket, carrier and collar, my necklace, a couple of my hair combs and my copy of _Hogwarts: A History_.

"They've now all been stripped away and stuck on various fixtures and furnishings about the apartment."

"Between us," offered Daphne. "We're going to be working on finding a charm that can be affixed to everything that'll send us an alarm and issue a glow, that only we can see, if any _other_ charm is affixed to anything."

"That would be brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "Now we just have to find a way to deactivate Twinkles's little trinkets that are using blood-based magic to track me."

After a moment of shock, Daphne loudly exclaimed, "He's _what?!_" Making both Harry and Hermione wince.

"I don't have any proof of it," he replied. "But, I'm pretty sure he's using blood-based tracking on me. I'm pretty sure some of those wheezing and whizzing little gadgets in his office are monitors of me."

"Dobby!" Daphne near-snarled.

With a quick pop, Dobby appeared in the living room almost frightened. "Yes, Miss Daffy?"

Seeing the state of the little elf, both other teens watched as Daphne visibly forced her anger down. Once she seemed to have managed to get control of herself, she looked back at the elf and said, "Dobby, I apologise. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry about something else."

"Miss Daffy apologises to Dobby?" the little elf asked almost awed and in tears. "The great Master Harry Potter sir's Miss Daffy is almost as great a witch as Master Harry is a wizard!" Then he seemed to break down and cry.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dobby, please stop," she begged. "I need you to tell me something important."

With a last few sniffles Dobby wiped his eyes on his sleeve and asked, "Yes, Miss Daffy?"

"You can track the blood of your master, right?"

"Yes, Miss Daffy!" the little elf beamed. Harry started to suspect the little fellow had a chronic and severe case of Manic Depression.

"Excellent," she firmly stated. "The next time the Headmaster is out of his office and private quarters, can you sneak in and see if there's any of Master Harry's blood in there? And report back to us if there is, and where it is?"

"Dobby can do that," the little elf excitedly said, pleased to be able to help, as it dawned on Harry just how simple that was.

"Good, very good," Daphne sighed. "Thank you, Dobby."

"Yous welcome, Miss Daffy," Dobby replied, before popping away again.

"That's brilliant!" said Harry, a little in awe of how smart his pureblood bondmate was. "Lunch?" he suddenly asked.

"Good idea," replied Hermione, starting to rise.

The three headed back down to the Great Hall.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As they did the previous weekend, the three were waiting in the Entrance Hall for the arrival of the solicitor for their 'interview'.

And, almost on the dot except for being a couple minutes early, a somewhat middle-aged wizard walked in the door with a younger woman. Both were carrying business satchels.

As soon as his eyes alit on Harry, he stepped forward and offered his hand. "Mister Potter? I'm Stewart Ackerman, solicitor at law."

Harry shook the man's hand, who then turned to the woman and said, "And this lady is Miss Margaret Pentridge."

Harry surprised her by offering his hand for a handshake. Then, he turned back to the man indicating his bondmates and said, "And these two ladies are my bondmates... Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Daphne Greengrass."

"Miss Greengrass and I have met before," Mister Ackerman explained. "However, it's a pleasure to meet _you_ for the first time, Miss Granger."

"Now," said Harry. "I'm afraid we're all going to have to trudge all the way up to the seventh floor, Sir and Ma'am. That's where our apartment is."

"No need to go that far, Mister Potter," replied Mister Ackerman. "There's a conference room on the second floor we can use."

"There is?" asked Harry, quite surprised. "Hmm... then, I guess you'd best lead."

With a nod of his head, Ackerman led the way up the stairs to the second floor and towards the north tower.

They'd not gone far when Ackerman spied a door and said, "Here it is!" And pushed it open.

Inside was, indeed, set up as a conference room.

He and Miss Pentridge move to one side of the long table and set their business satchels on the surface. When Harry and the girls moved to the other side, Ackerman drew his wand and began to cast, first, detection spells around the room, before then casting privacy wards. He also both locked and placed a silencing bubble around the room's only portrait, even though it was currently uninhabited.

When it looked like the two were finished, Daphne muttered, "Just a minute." And went to the only door. She first cast a strong door sealing charm with a password protection on it, before also placing a silencing bubble around it.

When she turned around she noticed the looks on the faces of their two visitors. She calmly said, "The Headmaster has been known to invite himself to any and all meetings within the castle."

With a nod of recognition, the two visitors waited until the three teens took their seats opposite before they took theirs.

"Now, Mister Potter, Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger," said Ackerman, nodding to each of them. "Mister Greengrass has informed me you have need of our services regarding a number of legal issues. He informed us we would need to provide criminal case expertise... that's me... and defamation expertise... that's Miss Pentridge, here.

"However, he said we would need to talk to you, direct, in order to understand the full scope of your legal needs. Perhaps it would be best if you were to outline for us what those needs entail."

"Yes, Sir," nodded Harry. "First, I'd like your confirmation that what we're about to tell you is held in confidence?"

"It is," Ackerman firmly replied.

"Good. To the criminal matter first, then. We need you to, as quietly as you can, organise a trial for my godfather, Sirius Orion Black," said Harry.

"The escaped mass murder?" Ackerman asked in surprise.

"No, Sir," Harry firmly replied. "The escaped _innocent man_; who was unlawfully tossed into Azkaban without even a trial or proper questioning."

With a look of complete initial shock, the solicitor stared back at Harry for a few moments before he suddenly started to look quite angry. "You mean to tell me that Sirius Black, the man who has a Kiss-on-Sight order against him, never even had a _trial_?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying, Sir," replied Harry. "Furthermore, the _actual_ criminal is Peter Pettigrew; the one to whom they supposedly issued a posthumous Order of Merlin. He is both alive and is a marked Death Eater. I've met them both.

"Sirius Black is my _sworn_ godfather. If he had even attempted to harm me, or cause harm to befall me, he would be dead. That he isn't is proof, right there, that he did not betray my parents and me to Riddle."

"Riddle?" asked Ackerman, a little confused.

"Sorry," grinned Harry. "Tom Marvolo Riddle; Voldemort's real name."

Again, both solicitors stared back at him in shock.

Daphne chuckled and said, "Harry, I think you broke them."

Ackerman snapped out of his stupefaction first and, with a somewhat accusatory look, asked, "How do you know this?"

"As to the first, as I said, I've met both my godfather, Sirius Black, and Pettigrew," explained Harry. "Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus; and his form is that of a common brown rat. Until only a few months ago, he's been hiding out as the pet of Ron Weasley; a boy in the same year as us. Until recently Weasley was both a friend and dorm-mate of mine.

"Sirius escaped from Azkaban because he saw a picture on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ that showed the Weasleys, who had recently won the _Prophet_'s Grand Prize Draw. Fudge threw a copy of that issue of the _Prophet_ at my godfather in his cell... while he was doing his so-called annual inspection... to taunt him with how the world was getting on without him.

"Instead, my godfather saw Pettigrew in his animagus form being held in the hand of Ron Weasley, who was standing with his family in the front page photograph. Sirius put two and two together and figured out that I was, at the time, sharing a dorm in Gryffindor tower with the boy; and, therefore, the rat - Pettigrew.

"Sirius, as my sworn godfather, saw it as his duty to immediately escape and come to my aid. Which he did.

"So, Sirius Black did not escape Azkaban with the intention of coming to _harm_ me; he escaped with the intention of coming to _protect_ me, as he was sworn to do."

When both solicitors nodded back, understanding, he continued, "As to the second, how I know Riddle and Voldemort is one and the same person..."

"Hold it," interrupted Ackerman, holding up his hand. "We'll get to He-Who... Merlin, V-Voldemort in a moment."

He then opened his satchel and drew forth parchment, ink and a quill, and set to writing. "I need to get down the details about Black, first," he muttered.

As he wrote he asked more and more specific questions. And, once he was finished, he slid the parchment aside and leaned back.

"So," he began. "Crouch, on the orders of Bagnold, just threw Black into Azkaban. As far as you know, there will be no record of questioning, archive of evidence, or even a record of trial. Black is, in fact, innocent; and, even if he wasn't, he should still be free because he was never tried and found guilty.

"You've met the man; most recently last June in the Shrieking Shack, here, in Hogsmeade. Plus, you also spoke with Pettigrew when he was forced out of his animagus form and admitted to being guilty of the attack on your parent's cottage, and the murder of the thirteen muggles, _and_ that he'd taken the Dark Mark.

"Further, you've explained all this to the Minister, yet he still tried to get Black 'Kissed'. On top of that, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin also know this to be true."

"That's right," replied Harry. "As does Hermione, here," he continued, indicating Hermione, who nodded back in confirmation.

"And Ron Weasley," Hermione added.

"The man doesn't need a trial, he needs to be exonerated!" Ackerman exclaimed.

"No," Harry replied shaking his head. "He _must_ have a trial, or the best approximation of one. No one will believe his innocence unless he gets one and is _publicly_ exonerated. Fudge, as I've explained, will bury it unless you do. He does not want the Ministry... or, rather, himself... embarrassed by it coming out that Sirius was incarcerated in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. He'd rather see the man Kissed so he can hide it."

"Well," sighed Ackerman. "You've got me on board." Leaning forward, he said, "I'll need memories of all that you've witnessed on this. I doubt even Amelia Bones will aid us without them."

Already prepared, Harry drew a clean phial out of his robes and drew his wand. Holding the wand to his temple he drew forth a copy of the memory of the meeting in the Shrieking Shack before letting it drop into the phial, and corked it.

Handing it across to Ackerman, he explained, "That's the entirety of the meeting in the Shrieking Shack. I believe it's probably all you're going to need, memory-wise."

Nodding, Ackerman pulled a wooden box out of his satchel and placed the phial with the memory strand within it into it. "You're right. That should be enough to get Bones on side with this."

"But, remember," Harry cautioned. "You need to careful with this. If Fudge, or any of his lackeys, get wind of this, he will do all that he can to make sure it never comes to trial."

"Understood, Mister Potter," replied Ackerman. "Now," he moved on. "Perhaps you can tell me how you know You-Know-Who's name is really this Tom whatever."

"May I have a small sheet of parchment, your ink and quill, please," asked Harry.

Once the solicitor handed them over, Harry quickly wrote out I AM LORD VOLDEMORT on one line; then, about three inches lower, wrote out TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Then he drew lines between both, matching the letters up. Before he finally spun the parchment about and slid it back across to Ackerman.

Ackerman took a long look at what Harry had done before he looked back up at Harry in surprise. "An anagram!" he softly exclaimed.

"Yes, Sir," replied Harry. "Riddle was a student, here, in the late thirties and early forties, in Slytherin. He was given an Award for Services to the School in 1943 for fingering Rubeus Hagrid for the crime of releasing Slytherin's monster, a basilisk, upon the school. A Ravenclaw student named Myrtle Cummings was killed. She's now the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle. He then went on to become the Head Boy in 1945 off the back of that.

"However, it was _Riddle_ who had found the chamber and released the basilisk, not Hagrid. Riddle's trademark when he killed people was to set it up so that another was fingered for the crime. He did the same thing when he killed his father, paternal grandfather and paternal grandmother... and memory charmed his maternal uncle to force the man to admit to the crime.

"He went on, after leaving school and while working for Borgin & Burkes, to murder Hepzibah Smith... pointing the evidence to Smith's house elf, Hokey.

"After killing Smith, he almost immediately took off for the continent, where he remained for about ten years. When he came back, he came back as Lord Voldemort. That was 1957."

"Sweet Merlin," said a passionate Ackerman. "That's quite the tale."

"Ministry records will contain most of the information you can check if you want to check my facts," shrugged Harry. "However, that's not one of my tasks I have for you and your firm."

"Yes," said Ackerman, recognising the point to get back on track. "You also wanted assistance with matters relating to defamation."

"Yes," said Harry. "For what has occurred in the past and what is likely to come."

"And just how have you been defamed, Mister Potter?" he asked.

"You know all those books? - _Harry Potter and the..._ - for a start, not one of them is true. Plus, no one has ever approached me for my permission to use my name, image or anything similar. I want them stopped and sued," explained Harry. "I also want your firm to go after all those who have used my name to promote their products, no matter how small or considered inconsequential. Again, none of them have had my permission to do so. That's to start with."

While he was talking, Miss Pentridge was writing down the instructions on her own parchment.

"I also want to retain your services to protect my reputation in future," Harry continued. "During my second year here, I was continually slandered and sneered at because people believed I was the Heir of Slytherin, and was responsible for the Chamber of Secrets being reopened. I do not want to see that happen ever again.

"Further, after the _Prophet_ announced... without our permission, mind... that us three were part of a three-way soul bond, we were inundated with abusive mail and packages designed with the intent of causing one or more of us harm. I will not stand for that. I want the management of the _Prophet_ well and truly smacked down for it, with a warning never to do it again... else, face my legal wrath. You."

Nodding, as she was writing, Miss Pentridge replied, "We can do all that. I take it you want recompense for the use of your name and image?"

"Yes, but I only want to keep enough to pay for your services," replied Harry. "The rest I want to eventually set aside for a Foundation in my mother's name to aid muggleborn in getting their start in the wizarding world. My direct instruction for this is, 'Bleed the mongrels dry!'

"I also want an article to appear in the _Daily Prophet_, _Teen Witch Weekly_ and _Witch Weekly_ that decries the nonsense written in those books as the sheer fantasy they are. My life was... is... nothing like that. It's led to people believing things about me that are patently untrue."

With a sigh, he said, "My bondmates and I will soon be spending time, in part, talking about my life to date. I actually have no interest in telling people about my life. However, I've now been convinced that clearing-the-air about it can go a long way towards healing the psychological and emotional damage I've sustained since that dreadful Halloween night.

"Do you want Daphne and I to write it all down for you, Harry?" Hermione softly asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, looking to both bondmates. "But, let me get it all off my chest, first; on Friday. Then, we can go back and you two can write it all down, alright?"

"Alright, love," she replied with a similar verbal nod from Daphne.

"I also want another notice, on another day, that apologises to the wizarding world for my not responding to all the letters, gifts and the like that have been sent to me these past thirteen years," Harry requested. "Albus Dumbledore, it seems, felt the need to intercept my mail and redirect it to a storeroom, here, in the castle. I only found out about that a few days ago. And it's going to take me a very long time to go through it all and start answering folks back."

"He intercepted your mail?" asked Pentridge, with an angry little moue.

"He did," nodded Harry. "And he didn't tell me he was doing it, either. It wasn't until I screamed at him enough about how I was supposed to be everyone's hero, and yet hadn't heard a word from any of them, that he finally relented enough to show me where it's all being stored. There're literally shelves upon shelves of it all."

"We could go after him for that," she frowned.

"We could," replied Harry. "However, I think it was Dumbledore more doing it, as he said, to protect me from those who would attempt me harm using the mail system; rather than him just wanting to deny me my mail. Sure, there might have been that involved, too. However, I have no proof that was his leading reason.

"What I have impressed upon him already, however, is that I am not too happy with him for doing it, and then not letting me know the mail was there during my first year, or since. He's had ample time to hand it all to me, and didn't. If he continues to do it... or does it again... you have my permission to go after him with, as the muggles say, both barrels."

"The mail redirection should have been removed by now, Harry," said Daphne. "We should begin our plans for moving it and begin going through it all after this meeting."

Harry nodded back and said, "You're right. Thank you, Daphne."

"Alright," said Ackerman. "Is that all you have for us, Mister Potter?"

Checking with his bondmates, who both nodded back, Harry said, "Yes, Sir."

"Good," said Ackerman, as he and Miss Pentridge began to put all their notes and writing implements away. "I'll have a retainer contract sent to you for signing some time after Monday. I'll mark where you need to sign. Once it's signed, so long as you don't make any changes... and I recommend you don't... the contract will automatically be filed with the relevant authorities. It will be replaced by your own copy before you."

Once the two solicitors were packed, the five stood and walked to the door. Ackerman and Daphne removed the various charms and locks before Ackerman opened the door as if to step out.

As soon as the door opened, they saw Dumbledore standing on the other side frowning.

He took one look at Harry and said, "Mister Potter, I assumed I would be invited to any meeting you would have with others, other than family, within my school."

Stepping out, Ackerman asked him, "And why would you make such an assumption, Mister Dumbledore."

Switching to sternly look at Ackerman, Dumbledore said, "I prefer Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Really?" Ackerman asked with an almost predatory smile. "If you are making such enquiries as Headmaster, then you are abusing your position and authority of that title. Are you _sure_ you want to be referred to as 'Headmaster', rather than 'Mister'?"

Dumbledore scowled back but, instead of answering, began, "_Loco parentis_..." before Ackerman smoothly cut in.

"... Would be the responsibility of Professor Filius Flitwick, as his assigned Head of House, _Mister_ Dumbledore."

Dumbledore scowled deeper before he chose to ignore the man and turn back to Harry. "Mister Potter, I should have been made aware you were entertaining visitors before they were allowed onto school grounds..."

"I sought permission from, and was granted such permission, from Professor Flitwick, Sir," Harry smoothly replied. "I believe that was the correct course of action, in this instance. Was it not?"

Without a word and a small scowl, after a long moment Dumbledore spun about and stalked off down the corridor.

"Controlling, manipulative old..." muttered Harry before Hermione cut him off.

"Harry," she lowly scolded.

As they all filed out into the corridor, Ackerman asked, "Is he always like this?"

"When it comes to me? Yes," replied Harry.

"Keep me appraised, then," said Ackerman.

The three teens escorted the two solicitors back to the main doors of the castle before bidding them goodbye.

As the two walked back up the main driveway, Harry asked his two bondmates, "What next?"

"Let's go find a classroom somewhere near the seventh floor we can use to sort your mail," replied Hermione.

"Good idea," said Daphne.

And the three headed up stairs.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	12. Sorting and Cursing

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve - Sorting and Cursing<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The three eventually found what they were looking for not far from their apartment. None of them knew that there were even classrooms on the seventh floor, somewhat expecting most of the room to have been taken up by the room of requirement and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms and visitors rooms.

However, they found a sufficiently large enough room, complete with windows, and called Dobby and Winky to prepare it for their needs. It was the first time they'd actually laid eyes on Winky since she bonded to Hermione. And her 'uniform' was the same as Dobby's, except she had an urban camouflage dress on, rather than pants. It looked... different.

Over the next couple of days, Hermione had a ball laying out what she felt was a workable layout for sorting, responding and dealing with gifts and the like.

Once all the classroom furniture was removed, Dobby and Winky happily moved the racks of mail from the hidden storeroom into one side of the now transformed classroom. They replaced one of the windows with an 'owl accessible' window; and, nearby, put in a couple of long roosts for them. In the sorting area, they put in long wooden benches for the various stages starting from the back of the classroom leading to the front, where the window and owls would be located and 'roosted'.

Once everything was where Hermione thought it should be, she said, "Now we just have to employ people to get everything going."

"We're going to need seventh years with experience in checking for traps, compulsion charms and the like," Daphne mused. "Some sixth years can possibly do that, too. But, mainly, we need people we can trust."

"We need people who can write well... have good quillmanship," muttered Hermione. "Those are for the apology letters."

"And people who can make a quick determination on what sort of letter needs to be written in response," said Daphne.

"Merlin! You two make a good tag-team," exclaimed Harry, listening to them exchange ideas back and forth.

Both girls looked back with matching smiles, before Daphne said, "Of course. We're bondmates; so, of course, we'd be compatible in our thinking."

Both girls then decided that they'd be the ones, working with Dobby and Winky, to organise getting things happening.

"Not that we don't think you'd eventually get it done, Harry," explained Hermione. "But, we're both, I hate to say, a little better at organising things than you."

Raising both hands in the air in surrender, Harry replied, "I won't argue; I happen to agree. Just... thank you, both."

That earned him a big smile and a kiss from each.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Back in the apartment the girls set to work thinking about who they'd want to approach before offering them the chance to make some pocket money working 'after hours'.

When Hermione asked Harry if he wanted to offer the chance to the Weasley twins, he replied, "No. It will make the two youngest and the Potion Queen think they still have an 'in' with us. I don't want to give them any reason to think that.

"I'll still give the twins the thousand galleons for their store, though. In June. After the third task."

Hermione nodded and the two girls returned to their lists and occasionally asking Harry for his opinion.

Once done, Hermione asked, "How will we approach them?"

"Directly, away from the Great Hall," said Daphne. "We'll do it individually so as not to end up having people approach us asking for work until after we've got the initial people organised and working."

"I'm going to password the door," said Daphne.

"Without a portrait?" asked Hermione

"Voice activated on the locking charm," replied Daphne.

Harry was beginning to feel like a third wheel. "Anything I can do?" he asked.

"I'd have thought you'd be looking at safer ways to get past the dragon, by now," replied Daphne, looking over at him.

"What was wrong..." he started before seeing the looks on both their faces. "Never mind," he amended, sitting back.

Thinking for a moment, he told them, "I'm going to go ask the Room of Requirement for help."

Looking up in surprise, Hermione said, "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Well, I do have them, at times," he half-snarked back.

"I know you do," she soothed him. "It just reminds me we haven't made as much use of the Room as we really should have, or can."

He moved over to both and gave them a light kiss on the cheek each. "You know where to find me. Send Dobby or Winky to come and get me if you need me."

And, with that, he left the apartment to head across to the Room of Requirement.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Asking for help in how he could safely get past a Hungarian Horntail, he entered to find a single armchair with a reading table, alongside. There were books on the small table.

Taking a seat he began by first reading the title and table of contents of each book. They contained battle magic, charms, curses, hexes, runic arrays and rituals. He set aside the ones on rituals and runic arrays because, first, rituals took time and were heavily frowned upon in Magical Britain; and, second, runic arrays took time and would show that he was actually a lot more knowledgeable, magically, than he should be for a fourteen year old.

However, he did intend to go through them when he had a chance.

Picking up a book on magical combat, he began to read; skimming when he either knew the information or it wasn't all that relevant when facing a dragon alone.

He was deep into practicing wand movements for memorising matching incantations when Winky popped in. "Miss Grangy and Miss Daffy say it's almost time for dinner. Theys be waiting for you in the apartment."

"Thank you, Winky," replied Harry, marking his page and placing the book back on the reading table.

The little elf popped away, again, as he rose and headed for the door.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

That night marked another night when both girls joined him in bed naked. But, before going to bed he fashioned up a shelf at the top of the headboard where he could place his glasses and wand. He didn't want to rely on Hermione getting them for him when, or if, he needed them.

As they were settling down, Daphne asked, "Harry, why do you wear glasses? What charms do you have on them?"

Frowning, wondering where Daphne was going with this line of enquiry, he said, "I need the glasses because of my poor eyesight. And there're no charms on them. I didn't even know I could _get_ charms on them."

"You've never noticed that our school mates don't wear glasses?" she asked, surprised. "I mean, Tracey did for the first two years. But, that was because you need to start puberty before they can magically fix your eyes."

"Huh!" he exclaimed. "It would be brilliant if I could get my eyes fixed. I hate having to wear them. It's yet another thing that lets people recognise me."

"I think we should speak to Professor Flitwick about organising you a day to go to Saint Mungo's to get them fixed," she opined. "But, first, we'll speak with Madam Pomfrey about it."

"On the subject of getting things fixed," said Hermione, from her side. "I need to speak with Madam Pomfrey about getting my front teeth fixed. We can't rely on Malfoy accidentally hitting me with the tooth growing hex, this time."

"And both of us should really start on the anti-pregnancy contraceptive potion, as well," Daphne added.

"Hey! Whoa!" exclaimed Harry. "Jumping the gun there a bit, aren't you?"

"Jumping what?" Daphne asked, confused.

"It's a muggle phrase," replied Harry. "It means doing something early, even too early." He gave himself a bit of a mental shake and said, "But, that's beside the point. I thought we agreed to take things slow."

"And we _are_, love," said Daphne. "But, it's still something we should talk to her about."

"Harry, how do we know that our bond doesn't render those sort of potions useless?" asked Hermione, propping herself up to look down at her bondmates. "We know there are a great many potions and charms that'll no longer affect us. A standard contraceptive potion may be one of them."

With Harry pushed flat on his back, Daphne also propped herself up on an elbow to look at the other two. "The same could also apply to the sex charms we learned in those girls-only talks Madam Pomfrey gave us in first year."

"Sex charms?" Harry half-squeaked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Harry James," Hermione scolded him. "They're the two parts of a pair of charms cast on the witch and wizard by themselves to ensure the witch doesn't fall pregnant immediately, or within a few hours beforehand, of the two having sex. Either should do the trick. But, both are supposed to make sure.

"They're usually only used, though, when the witch isn't taking the contraceptive potion," added Daphne.

"Just what did you girls _learn_ in that class?" Harry asked, a little horrified. "All we got was the usual, 'No means no' talk. And that her door was always open for us to go and talk to her if we had any questions. We didn't even get the 'what goes where' talk I know they now give in muggle schools."

With a sigh, Hermione said, "In other words she basically told you, without actually coming right out and saying it, that ensuring the witch doesn't get pregnant is the responsibility of the witch. That's just stupid. _And_ not a little irresponsible."

With a shrug, Harry explained, "Most of what boys come to know is actually learned, if you want to call it that, by listening to the older boys talk. And that, I'm very sure, is at least ninety percent hippogriff shit."

"You're not sure?" asked Daphne, frowning a little. "Harry," she asked. "Before we came back. And even as of now, this time around, that I think of it. Are you a virgin?"

"Yes," he replied a little embarrassed to admit it.

"I would have thought..." she began. "You know..." And blushed.

"You thought that, because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I would have had sex with half the girls in school by now."

"Yes," she softly said.

"I haven't," he admitted. "I haven't even spent time in a broom closet, fumbling about in the dark, with anyone."

"You know at least half the witches in school wouldn't mind doing that with you, don't you?" she asked.

"I do," he sighed. "However, they all want to have sex, and tell about it afterwards, with the Boy-Who-Lived; not Harry. Besides, I wouldn't know who to ask, anyway."

"Do you want a list?" Hermione asked a little gleefully.

"_Merlin_, no!" he exclaimed. "Look. Can we just drop this subject, please? It's going to make it hard enough to get to sleep as it is."

"Hard enough?" asked Hermione, wanting to twig him a little more.

Harry just blushed again and groaned as both girls laughed.

"You do realise this talk is going to make me have _those_ sort of dreams tonight, don't you?" he plaintively asked.

"Sorry, Harry," both girls apologised.

With Harry flat on his back, and both girls using his chest as a pillow, they all soon drifted off to sleep. As he lay there, Harry just hoped it wouldn't be an embarrassing night; or morning.

It wasn't.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next day, the Sunday, the girls spent a good portion of the morning after breakfast helping Harry come to grips with Ancient Runes. It was a subject they hadn't been paying as much attention to as they'd originally promised a couple of weeks earlier.

Harry covered how far he'd managed to get through his 'Introductory' book and the practice examples he'd worked through.

The girls also quizzed him on the identity of the various runes and told him he needed to spend more time memorising them.

"Shouldn't I also be practicing carving the runes?" he asked, at one point.

"You should," Daphne confirmed. "But, we'll need to get you started on carving them on blocks of chalk. We'll need to owl-order the proper carving tools and blocks of various substances for you to practice on. For now, you can borrow mine." She rose to go to her trunk to get the tools and blocks of chalk out of her own supplies.

While she was gone, Hermione showed him what they were working on as fourth years. And outlined the term project she and Daphne, who had paired up for the year, were aiming to accomplish.

On her return, Daphne laid out her rune carving kit and showed it to Harry.

Hermione said, "That's a lot better than mine. Mine's only the basic kit. Daphne owns and uses an advanced kit; which is more expensive."

"And, who do I need to order one from?" asked Harry.

"Flourish & Blott's have both in stock," explained Daphne. "You can owl-order them."

"Get three, then," ordered Harry. "One each for me and Hermione. And another, spare."

"Alright," replied Daphne. "I'll add them to the list we're already preparing for the store." Looking up, she said, "Your trust vault's getting a hammering, you know."

"It doesn't matter," he replied, shaking his head. "It only has to last up until shortly after Halloween. At that time, I'll be emancipated and have access to the family vaults. The trust vault will then be joined by a second vault and be made stipend vaults for each of you."

"Of course," sighed Hermione. "We keep forgetting."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

They began the week as if it was normal. Harry kept thinking about his gifts for both girls, and hoped they'd accept the rings if they arrived on time for Friday evening. His Monday afternoon, while both girls were in Arithmancy, was spent self-studying his borrowed Ancient Runes introductory texts. And he spent a little time in the Room of Requirement studying the books found in there, and developing plans on how to deal with the dragon.

His plan for the second and third task had little change. He'd, once again, be using gillyweed for the second task. But, this time, he'd be buying - or suggesting to the girls such a gift for him for Christmas would be most welcome - a divers' watch with a timer. And he'd see about wearing some armour that was waterproof to wear while he was underwater, in case he had to rescue young Gabrielle Delacour again.

This time, for the third task, he was going to see if he could tack a locator charm on the Cup before it went into the maze. And use that to make his way directly to it. However, this time, there was no way he was going to allow Cedric to touch the damned thing. That was one life he could immediately save.

By the time classes finished for the day, Harry was back in their apartment waiting for them.

He was suffering from a feeling of dread and was just starting to get worried when Dobby popped in. "Master Harry, Sir," he blurted. "Miss Daffy's been attacked and is in the hospital wing."

Without even a word back to Dobby, Harry was up and bolting out of the apartment. Running, he was down the corridor and taking the steps three at a time with his heart pumping wildly in his chest.

Barrelling along one corridor, he nearly knocked over a gaggle of third year Gryffindor girls as he ducked through one of the castle's shortcuts heading for the second floor and the infirmary. Back down a narrow flight of stairs and he was finally haring along the corridor leading to the doors into the hospital wing. Both doors were already open as he ran through and skidded to a stop.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione call from behind a screen on the opposite side of the ward from his usual bed.

He trotted over and around the screen to see Madam Pomfrey working on Daphne's bare back with the top sheet pulled up to her waist. Diagonally across her back was a large gash that Madam Pomfrey was in the middle of healing. Daphne was out cold with her head facing to her left and away.

Hermione came over to hug him and sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh, Harry!" she cried.

Standing near the foot of the bed, while holding a sobbing witch in his arms, he was still gasping for breath. His heart was hammering away in his chest.

"Wh-What happened?" he finally managed to get out. "Wh-who did this?"

"I... it was Flint," she sobbed. "I _saw_ him."

"Mister Potter," scolded Madam Pomfrey. "Take her to the other side of the infirmary."

"How is Daphne, first?" he demanded.

"It was deep, but it was clean," replied the medi-witch. "I'll be able to get it healed with a little time. If I take my time she won't even have a scar."

"Thank you, Ma'am," he gratefully said, starting to lead Hermione away a little as the Headmaster and Professor Snape hurried in.

"Ahh! Poppy," the Headmaster said, hurrying over. "I heard that one of our students had been injured. I came asking if I or Severus could be of assistance."

Ignoring the Headmaster, she looked at Snape and said, "Potions Master? I'm going to be needing more Essence of Dittany, Skin-Knit potion and new skin balm as a matter of urgency, I'm afraid. I'll be using quite a bit on this young lady here. Pain relief potions will also soon be in demand, I expect."

Finally choosing to notice the Headmaster she said, "Yes, Headmaster, you can. Find whoever did this and boot them from the school."

"Well, without any evidence, Poppy..." the old started to gently say as if talking to a small child.

"No _evidence?_" Hermione barked pulling away from Harry. "You haven't even _begun_ to investigate this vicious assault and you're _already_ deciding there's _no evidence?!_"

As soon as Hermione started berating the Headmaster the old man immediately flinched.

"Ah, Miss Granger," he tried. "I've already spoken to a few students..."

"But not _me_!" she cut right back. "I was _there_, Headmaster. You haven't asked _me_ what happened, yet."

"Oh, yes," he said. "I believe you were stunned, though; were you not, Miss Granger?"

"_Not_ before I saw who was involved in firing the curse that did that!" she snapped back pointing to Daphne.

"Oh, I see," the Headmaster said, clearly surprised by Hermione's response. "And just who attacked Miss Greengrass, then?"

"Marcus Flint!" she hissed. "Otherwise known as 'Dead Man Walking', or 'The Corpse that doesn't know it's Dead, yet'."

"Well, Headmaster?" Harry coldly stared at him.

"Yes, well," the Headmaster said. "I shall have words with Mister Flint to find out why he lied to me; and take things from there."

"If your _things_ do not include an immediate call to the DMLE, for them to do the investigation as is _their_ mandate... _not_ yours... and to her father to let him know his daughter has been _viciously_ attacked and is in the infirmary hurt... then I and my bondmates have decisions to make," Harry almost snarled. "This was an unprovoked attack, clearly demonstrated by the fact Mister Flint _attacked her in the back_! Call the bloody aurors and call her father to let him know she's been hurt. As the bondmate of Miss Greengrass I _demand_ it."

"I do not appreciate being spoken to this way, Mister Potter," the Headmaster coldly said back.

"Then do not put yourself in the position where, through your own inaction, you give cause for it to occur!" roared Harry.

The Headmaster stared coldly back at Harry for a few moments before he turned to Snape, instructed him to aid Poppy, and turned back to Harry.

"That will be detention, Mister Potter," he said. "Served with Mister Filch."

"Fine!" he replied. "But it will _not_ be served until my bondmate is back on her feet and one hundred percent recovered. Clearly, I need to remain here to protect them both because evidence lying on that bed shows the staff are _unwilling_ or _incapable_ of doing it themselves."

Showing a hint of anger on his usually easy-going nominally grandfatherly countenance, instead of responding, Dumbledore turned and left the infirmary.

Harry turned to Hermione and said only loud enough for her to hear, "He had bloody well better contact the aurors and Matthias or _I_ will. And, I'll be telling both that I... advised... the Headmaster to make sure he did the same, first. However, I do not believe he'll do either."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Both teens were sitting together alongside the bed opposite where Madam Pomfrey continued to slowly work when Harry noticed the witch was lightly sweating and seemed to be rapidly tiring out.

"Madam Pomfrey, when is the last time you ate or drank?" Harry sternly asked.

"I'm fine, Mister Potter," she almost waspishly snapped back.

"No; you're not," he firmly disagreed. "You're now talking to someone who has used that excuse far too often in the past. Dobby!"

"Yes, Master Harry?" the elf asked after popping in.

"Dobby, can you organise a cold pitcher of ice water, a cool damp towelette and something quick but nourishing for Madam Pomfrey to eat while on her feet and working?" asked Harry.

With a firm nod, Dobby popped away.

Turning back to the medi-witch, Harry could see her about to disagree but think better of it. Harry walked beyond the screens for a few moments and returned with one of the wheeled bed tables patients usually used for sitting in bed and eating meals or working on homework.

He arrived just in time for Dobby to pop back and place everything asked for on the table.

"Thank you," he said. "You've been a great help."

The little elf popped away again instead of bursting into tears, wailing about how great a wizard Harry was, as he often did; though not so much lately.

Harry poured the medi-witch a glass of water and insisted she take a few moments to drink it.

As she polished off a decent-sized glass of water he held the cool towel out to her. She took it and, as she wiped her face and the back of her neck, she said, "You have the makings of a fine healer, Mister Potter. You've already learned the first trick, of not accepting 'No' for an answer."

Harry smiled back as he poured a second glass and set it ready.

"Eat, too, Ma'am," he said. "Otherwise, you'll be joining your patient on the bed."

"I will, Mister Potter," she replied with a smile. "In just a little while I'll be able to stop for a time." Dropping the cloth back on the table, she said, "Now, Nurse Potter; go sit with your bondmate again. I've got work to do."

Harry gave a slight smile and returned to sitting with Hermione, holding her hand in comfort.

Ten minutes later, Madam Pomfrey stepped back and pulled a small atomiser from her pocket. She leaned back in and gently sprayed the solution within down the length of the gash before she pulled the sheet up to Daphne's neck. "Now," she sighed. "We need to leave that for about thirty minutes."

Turning more fully to Harry and Hermione she said, "Don't worry, you two. Everything's coming along nicely. I'm going to get a bite to eat and rest my legs for that time before I return and continue." She grabbed the edge of the bed table Harry had brought round and towed it back out beyond the screens.

She'd only been gone for a few minutes before Matthias and Deece came striding in. Hermione popped up, dashed to and threw herself into Deece's arms. "I couldn't stop him," she sobbed. "They attacked us from behind!"

Matthias stood looking at Daphne for a few moments before he asked, "What's the diagnosis, Mister Potter?"

"She's going to be fine," replied Harry. "Madam Pomfrey is taking her time in healing the wound so she doesn't end up with a wide scar. She's just sprayed something on it and wants that to sit for about another... twenty-odd minutes before she continues.

"As to what happened, Hermione and Daphne were walking back to our new apartment next to the Ravenclaw common room entrance when Marcus Flint, I believe, plus a few others came upon them from behind. Daphne was hit by... whatever that curse was he used... that slashed her from above her left shoulder blade down towards her lower back on the right. It was pretty deep and opened up nearly an inch wide at the widest point. It could have easily killed her. Another few inches to the right at the top, and it would have severed her jugular vein on that side. She'd have been dead in seconds.

"I have no idea who came upon them and revived Hermione... or brought both of them here... but they have my gratitude. One of my elves, Dobby, popped into our apartment and let me know Daphne had been hurt. I think Hermione sent him. I raced here as fast as I could.

"As for what was done after that," said Harry, his voice dropping into almost a growl. "Dumbledore came in and tried to say there were no witnesses so nothing could be done. Hermione quickly disabused him of _that_ notion. She saw Flint cast before she went down.

"Dumbledore and I had heated words where I demanded both you and the DMLE be contacted to investigate the matter properly. The old fool tried to brush it under the carpet, trying to keep it as an internal matter. That then led to me being given detention, to which I refused it until Daphne's released from here one hundred percent healed and healthy.

"Both Hermione and I have been here, ever since. So, I have no idea what Dumbledore's done other than contact you, since you're here."

Matthias stood staring at Daphne, nodding his head a little, before he obviously came to a decision. He turned to Harry and said, "You've done your job... and I thank you for that... now I do mine." He turned to Deece where she was comforting Hermione and said, "According to Harry, Madam Pomfrey will return in about twenty minutes. In the meantime, I'm going to have words with our so-called esteemed Headmaster." And he strode from the room.

From where he was sitting Harry looked at Deece when she turned back from watching her husband leave; and, feeling quite ashamed for himself, said, "I've failed you both, Ma'am. And, for..."

"Nonsense!" she interrupted. "No one expects you to stand bodyguard for either of the girls; especially here, in Hogwarts.

"No. The fault lies entirely with the staff and the culprit. Matthias and I both know that."

With a sigh and a resigned nod, Harry had no choice but to agree.

"Now," said Deece. "Have either of you eaten?"

Harry replied, "No, Ma'am," as Hermione shook her head.

"Then the two of you had best head down to dinner," she firmly ordered. "I'll remain until you get back."

"Thank you," both quietly said, unwilling to argue. And, together, they left the infirmary.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Up in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore was 'entertaining' a very irate Matthias Greengrass.

"I take it the aurors have been and removed young Mister Flint from the school, Albus?" Matthias snarled at the Headmaster.

"There's no need to involve the aurors, Matthias..." tried Dumbledore.

"The bloody _Hell_ there isn't!" barked Matthias in sudden obvious fury. "My daughter could easily have died, you old fool! Now call the bloody aurors to have them fully investigate this matter; or, I will!"

"I've already investigated the..."

"_You're_ not a bloody investigator, Albus," Matthias again interrupted. "That's not your job; and you're _certainly_ not qualified to investigate such a serious matter! You have ten seconds to call them, Albus; or, again, I will!"

"Now, Matthias..."

"_Nine!_"

"Let's not be..."

"_Eight!_"

"There's really no..."

"_Seven!_"

"Matthias, plea..."

"_Six!_"

Dumbledore sighed.

"_Five!_"

The Headmaster began to rise from behind his desk.

"_Four!_"

"Alright, Matthi..."

"_Three!_"

Dumbledore finally hurried to the fireplace.

"_Two!_"

He collected a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the grate. "Aurors!" he firmly called, kneeling.

As soon as the flames turned green, he stuck his head in. "Good evening, Albus Dumbledore here... Yes... I wonder if I may trouble you to send a couple of your finest to talk to us about the assault of one of our students... Yes." Sigh "Yes, I'm actually asking for the aurors to visit... Yes... When you have time."

"_Now!_" roared Matthias.

"Yes," said Dumbledore as he flinched. "That was the father of the student... Matthias Greengrass... It was his eldest, Daphne... Yes." Sigh "Yes, I'll open the connection. One moment."

The old man pulled his head from the flames, allowed the flames to die out, and opened the connection for the aurors to step through.

A couple moments later, two aurors stepped from the fireplace in a flash of green flames.

"Ah, said Dumbledore. "Master Auror Scrimgeour and Senior Auror Shacklebolt. Nice of you to join us."

"What's this about a student being attacked, Dumbledore?" Scrimgeour asked with a frown.

"There was a small altercation..." he tried.

"Hippogriff dung!" barked Matthias. "My daughter was _attacked from behind_ by... allegedly... Marcus Flint. Also attacked was her bond-sister, Miss Granger. I want the matter fully investigated and the perpetrators hauled before a criminal sitting of the Wizengamot! She's still undergoing treatment within the hospital wing even now!"

Scrimgeour glared at Dumbledore and asked, "Is this the matter you refer to as a 'small altercation', Professor? A serious assault by one student upon another than landed the victim in the hospital wing undergoing significant treatment for their injuries?"

"I have twice spoken with the young man responsible..."

"Why?" growled Scrimgeour, cutting him off.

"Pardon?" asked Dumbledore, surprised by the question.

"_Why_ did you speak with the person responsible?" asked the Master Auror. "You're not a qualified investigator. You've not been trained in how to conduct such interviews. _Why_ did you speak to them other than confirming they were somehow involved?"

"I _am_ the Headmaster," Dumbledore tried.

"That's irrelevant," snapped Scrimgeour. "Being the Headmaster does not qualify you as an investigative interviewer. In future, you will leave all such matters to us. If you do not, you will be considered to have interfered with an auror investigation and a formal complaint of such will be forwarded to both the Wizengamot and the School Board. Stay out of such matters other than to contact the DMLE."

While Dumbledore appeared shocked to his curly pointed slippers from having been so thoroughly reprimanded, Shacklebolt asked, "Where is Mister Flint now?"

Dumbledore spluttered a little before he replied, "He should be now, or in a little while, in the Great Hall for dinner."

Both aurors nodded and turned for the door. They'd gone about three paces before Matthias barked out, "Aurors!" and both turned back.

"The witness to these events, Miss Granger, is currently sitting with her bondmate in the infirmary standing vigil over my still unconscious daughter."

Both aurors nodded and turned back to the door. A moment later, they were gone, on their way to the Great Hall.

Turning back to the Headmaster, Matthias said, "You should have done that immediately and in the first place, Dumbledore. You may be the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW; but, you are _not_ a God. You are _not _above the law. You do _not_ get to make decisions that are outside your authority; as this clearly was.

"The next time you make such a _stupid_ decision, I'm putting forward a formal complaint against you for abuse of authority. Do not make the same mistake again."

Then, he too strode from the office. He left a shell-shocked Albus Dumbledore in his wake.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When Matthias returned to the infirmary, Deece was sitting where the two teens had sat and was watching over her eldest.

As he walked up to her, he asked, "Where's Harry and Hermione?"

"I sent them to dinner," she softly replied. "They've been in here since the attack."

"Mmm," he said, sitting in the second chair. He patted his wife on the leg and said, "Good idea. I have no doubt both children will be returning to our daughter's side as soon as they've gulped down as much food as their stomachs can hold."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Not a truer word was spoken. Both Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Ravenclaw table with the intention of eating their fill as quickly as they could. If that meant they'd not be sitting, waiting for dessert, then that would be the case.

While they were waiting and praying for the meal to be served, Harry, who'd been talking to Luna about Daphne's injuries and who caused them, was bumped shoulder to shoulder by Hermione. When he turned to see why she'd interrupted him, he saw her point towards the front of the Hall. There, they saw two aurors standing and watching the Slytherin table and main doors.

"They're here for Flint and his cohorts," said Luna, noticing the actions of the two.

Harry turned back and said, "Good. So they should be."

Harry went back to telling Luna about Daphne's injuries while keeping a weather eye on the aurors when, during a time Luna was telling Harry it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't shoulder the burden so much, Hermione nudged him again to indicate the aurors.

Harry looked up and watched as the pair of them first headed for the doors before rounding Hufflepuff table and walking over to the Slytherin table. Walking up to Flint, who had just sat down, they stood either side of him. The man with the lion like mane of hair - Scrimgeour, Harry and Hermione recognised - bent down and spoke softly in Flint's ear.

Flint appeared to go a little white before he stood up and stepped back over the bench. Shacklebolt - as again both Hermione and Harry recognised him - forcibly turned the young man to face Scrimgeour before patting him down. Another few words from Scrimgeour and Flint slowly pulled a wand from his left sleeve. Shacklebolt practically snatched it from his hand.

Standing behind the repeated seventh year, Shacklebolt clearly cast the prior incantation charm upon the wand before he looked over Flint's head at Scrimgeour, caught the other man's eye, and nodded.

Snape, as soon as he saw the aurors 'request' Flint stand up, came hurrying down from the head table, robes billowing away. He clearly seemed to ask a question of the aurors before he was curtly dismissed by Scrimgeour; and left standing there, ignored, and quite irate.

Shacklebolt pulled a wand evidence bag from his robes and dropped the wand within. Then pulled out a set of magical suppression handcuffs and cuffed the young man, right there, in front of everyone. Flint was then marched from the Hall.

As he passed the end of the Ravenclaw table, both bondmates could see Flint's face was still white as a sheet and he looked ready to pass out. As they passed, Shacklebolt noticed Harry and Hermione and caused their little procession to halt for just a moment. Shacklebolt quietly said something to Scrimgeour, who gave a sharp nod of his head back.

Shacklebolt came over to the Ravenclaw table and stood behind Hermione and Harry, before bending down with his head between theirs.

"Could you two please step outside for a moment?" he softly asked.

Both nodded and rose from the table, following the large dark-skinned auror from the Hall.

Just out in the Entrance Hall he turned back to them and said, "Miss Granger, I believe you were a witness to what happened, this afternoon, to Miss Greengrass?"

"Yes, auror; I was," Hermione firmly stated.

With a nod, Shacklebolt said, "Thank you, Miss Granger. Two of our fellow aurors will be stopping by after dinner to interview you and... hopefully... Miss Greengrass. I take it you'll be in the infirmary at that time?"

"We will," she replied. "We have no intention of leaving Daphne alone."

With another nod and a soft smile, Shacklebolt said, "Then I shall let our investigators know. Thank you for talking with me."

Knowing a dismissal when they heard one, the two teens headed back into the Great Hall to return to the Ravenclaw table just as the meal was served.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As soon as they could, the two quickly left the Ravenclaw table to head back to the infirmary. As they anticipated, they left before dessert was even served.

When they walked in, it was to see Madam Pomfrey, once again, working on Daphne's back. This time Deece was aiding her as Matthias, once more, was standing at the foot and back a little.

"How's it going, Matthias?" Harry softly asked.

Almost startled, Matthias turned to look at them both and replied, "She's healing nicely. Madam Pomfrey does good work. For now, she's keeping Daphne asleep because the work she's doing would be a little painful for Daphne to undergo if she was conscious."

"I'm grateful Madam Pomfrey is putting in the effort with Daphne to ensure any scarring will be minimal and easily dealt with with the scar banishing salve," said Hermione "Daphne is quite proud of her looks. I don't blame her for that. I wish I had them."

Turning and somewhat confused, Harry asked, "Why? You're as beautiful as she is."

Hermione blushed and muttered, "You're just biased."

"No, I'm not," Harry said a little irritated. "Hermione; you're gorgeous. You're the only one who doesn't see that. Please, stop putting yourself down."

"He's right; you are," said Deece. "Ask Poppy to fix your front teeth at some time, and I'll organise a proper potion for your hair. That's all you need."

With a sigh, Hermione said, "Thank you."

It was about a half hour later when Madam Pomfrey declared she was done with Daphne's back. Coming forward, they could see that the large gash that was there not that long ago now was a somewhat wide red line. And that was only the red of new skin and slight scar tissue.

She placed a jar of new skin balm and another of scar tissue salve on the bedside table and instructed both teens on how to apply it.

Turning to Harry she said, "And you, Mister Potter... while the two of you are treating Miss Greengrass for her scar... should also be treated for some of those scars on your _own_ body. I'm sure both lovely young ladies will love to rub the scar tissue salve into the scars on your back, for a start."

She then turned to Hermione and said, I have the energy for this, so I'm going to do it now. Miss Granger, is it your desire for me to adjust the size of your front teeth?"

"Yes. Yes, please; Madam Pomfrey," she replied.

"Then pull your top lip back in a grin and hold your mouth open, please," instructed the medi-witch.

Following the instructions, Hermione tilted her head back a little and bared her top teeth. A few quick muttered incantations from Madam Pomfrey while she pointed her wand at Hermione's top teeth and everyone could see them shrink.

When Madam Pomfrey pulled her wand away, Hermione smiled at the others. "Just beautiful, my dear," said Deece.

When she grinned at Harry, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I thought you were beautiful as you were. However, I also recognise how self-conscious they made you feel. If it makes _you_ feel more beautiful, I'm all for it."

Deece almost unconsciously patted him on the head, and muttered, "Good boy."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The Greengrass adults left a little later, but not before Astoria came in to check on her big sister. Tracey, Blaise and Horace were with her. She had a short time catching up with them before they had to leave.

"How is she?" asked a concerned Tracey.

"Healing," sighed Harry. "Madam Pomfrey's done really good work. With the aid of her healing charms, new skin balm and scar tissue salve it shouldn't be too long before she doesn't even have a mark to show for the amount of damage that was inflicted upon her.

"Madam Pomfrey used Daphne's own magic to heal the wound, augmenting it with her own. That's why she's still asleep. She wants her to sleep to help her recharge her magic reserves, and to stop her doing damage to the work that's now been completed."

Once they saw Harry had finished his explanation, Tracey said, "Flint's been taken away. That happened just before dinner was served. Two aurors came back as dinner was finishing up and took away Beauregard Derrick and Henrietta Vaisey. But, this time, Professor Snape went with them.

"Flint was legally an adult," explained Harry. "Derrick and Vaisey, on the other hand, are still minors. Therefore, they can only be questioned when a parent or guardian is with them. As Snape is their Head of House, he acts _in loco parentis_ for them."

"But why did he attack Daphne?" complained Tracey.

"To get to me," Harry sighed. "Now that it's known we're bonded, it makes both girls a target of those who intend to support Riddle, if he comes back. They get to me, through them."

"The Headmaster tried to bury the whole thing," Hermione grumbled. "He tried to make it look as if there were no witnesses to what happened. Therefore, there was... as he put it... nothing he could do. He forgot, or didn't want to know, that _I_ witnessed it. Even then he didn't want to call the aurors. Harry tried to force him to; but, it was Mister Greengrass who finally forced him to make the call."

"I just hope that now," said Harry, "that seeing someone, or more, taken away by the aurors for committing assault on another student, we'll see a reduction in the number of students cursing or being cursed by another."

The three Slytherins left a little while later taking Astoria with them. Harry and Hermione, however, stayed in the hospital wing until near curfew; when Madam Pomfrey came out and ordered them out of the wing. She also put up wards around Daphne's bed to stop anyone trying to approach her without the medi-witch's knowledge or consent.

While they were there, two other aurors entered and took Hermione's statement as to what happened; plus, took away a copy of her memory of the event.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," said the female auror of the two. "We'll let you know when you need to attend court."

Hermione nodded back and the two aurors left again.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Back up in the apartment, both teens decided to just go to bed. Their homework could wait.

Harry was just heading for his own bedroom when Hermione plaintively asked, "Harry? Even though Daphne isn't with us tonight, can I still join you?"

"Of course you can, love," he replied. "I'd like that, too. I really don't want to sleep alone, tonight."

"Me neither," she admitted. "I'll just get my things and join you."

After his evening ablutions, Harry climbed in to bed just as Hermione came back in. She was carrying some toiletries and walked into his ensuite. A few seconds later she came back out, shucked her clothes and climbed in to bed.

Harry was now used to seeing both his bondmates nude, so seeing her naked no longer had the effect on him it did the first few times he'd seen either or both of them, undressed.

Hermione slid into 'her' side of the bed and rolled on to her side. "Cuddle me, please Harry," she softly asked.

Harry just rolled to his right as Hermione slid her back to him until they were spooning. "We'll go visit her again before breakfast; alright, love?" he asked.

"I'd like that," Hermione softly sniffled.

Hearing her softly cry again, Harry pulled her extra firmly against himself and used his right hand, under her head and neck to softly run his fingers through her hair by bending his arm at the elbow and folding it back.

It took them both a little while to drift off to sleep. Harry even forced himself to stay awake until she'd drifted off first.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	13. Rings and Stories

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**: As most already understand by now, I don't like the use of 'Author Notes' in chapters. However, I'm receiving way too much feedback from folks who seem unable to fathom that the letters 'AU' in the summary above means 'Alternative Universe'. They cannot seem to grasp it does not just apply to main characters, but can also apply to minors as well.

So: Yes, I'm aware I'm 'erroneously' portraying Ollie as being a year younger in this story than canon. That's because, in this story, he _is_. Yes, Hermione still seems to be way too respectful of authority in conflict with the evidence suggesting otherwise. It's called 'behavioral conditioning'. This Hermione's childhood wasn't as nice - bullying wise - as canon's Hermione.

Plus, I realise Daphne being attacked shocked a few of you. One even called it 'forced drama'. I did it for a number of reasons. One, I needed Daphne out of the way to progress the bond between Hermione and Harry on their own. Two, I needed Dumbledore to get the shock of having his 'you should forgive' attitude get a solid kick to the teeth, and for the Slytherins to know neither Dumbledore nor Snape could protect them from everything. Three, I needed Daphne to know - not just accept - that Harry and Hermione truly care for her. Plus a few other points the incident could assist with. So, it wasn't as forced as it appeared.

Finally, I apologise I'm unable to reply to each and every 'review'. My time is limited and I simply cannot afford to devote too much time to responding to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen - Rings and Stories<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning Harry was, again, having a very enjoyable teenage dream when he felt very slight repetitive movements coming from the witch in his arms. Not moving, even though 'he' was very interested and tucked between said witches legs, he wondered if Hermione was crying. However, her movements belied that.

With his left arm wrapped over her waist he could also feel the inside of her left forearm gently and repetitively rubbing on the back his own. Then she very softly moaned.

From there, it took him a few moments to realise what was going on; and it caused his breath to hitch in shock.

The sudden cessation of his breathing was enough to alert the girl to Harry being awake. And both lay frozen for a few moments.

'No,' he thought. 'This is natural; and she needs this. Merlin, I help _myself_ often enough.'

Gently, so as not to cause the witch in his arms to panic, he began to breathe again. Then he bent his right arm around and lightly grasped her left breast, lightly tweaking the already erect nipple; and snuggled in closer.

Gently moving forward, he raised his head slightly and kissed her on the neck directly below her left ear, breathing on the same area of neck as he slowly pulled away and laid his head back on the pillow.

"It's alright," he whispered. "Please, Hermione. Keep going."

Hermione didn't move for a few long moments before she asked, "A-are you... sure? You're not... disgusted with me?"

With a smile in his voice, he replied, "No. It's natural. Just let me hold you in my arms while you allow yourself release."

Still, Hermione didn't move. So, Harry slipped his left arm out from under her arm and reached around it to lay his hand on hers, where it rested near the junction of her legs. Then he began to slowly move her fingers for her.

"Go on," he encouraged. "Think about my arms around you while you do."

When he felt her hand begin to move again, he pulled his own back and rested it on her hip.

Slowly, at first; then, with more intensity, she began to move. Once she was moving freely and without hesitation, Harry again moved to kiss her neck under her ear. "I love you," he breathed.

It did not take too long after that.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Not too much later, Harry headed for the shower. He had to walk carefully because 'he' was still not behaving 'himself'.

He'd just entered the shower when he heard the door open behind him. Thinking Hermione had left something within the ensuite he was surprised when she followed him into the shower stall.

"Another first?" he asked with a smirk.

"One of many," she replied.

He was about to reach for the soap when she beat him to it. So, he ducked his head under the stream wetting his hair before reaching for the shampoo. But he didn't get the chance to even gloop some into his hands when he felt her hands on his back.

Thankfully, he was starting to settle down as Hermione, instead of using the soap on herself, started to lather Harry's back. "Ooh! That's nice," he said, putting the shampoo bottle back.

Instead of replying, Hermione worked quicker and with more confidence. It was if she was unsure whether he'd push her away when she first started, or not. Once she'd washed his back from the neck all the way down, 'He' had settled right down again.

After washing his calves, she commanded, "Turn around."

He turned around with a smirk and leaned his upper shoulders against the cold tile wall, while taking a good stance to maintain his balance. Hermione's movements were firm and vigorous so he had to 'brace' himself as she scrubbed.

First, she started at his neck and throat. Then she moved down to his upper chest and down each arm, front and back. Then down to his lower chest and upper abdomen, before stopping at his belly.

Dropping to her knees again, she then started to work up from his feet, up each leg until she was almost, but not quite, touching 'there'. And, as she stood up again, she was back to washing his lower belly, the top of his thighs and all around his groin.

With his eyes closed and enjoying her ministrations, he didn't see her stand looking into his closed eyes while nibbling on her bottom lip. If his eyes were open he would have seen her reach her decision.

With her soapy hands still washing his lower belly she stepped forward and placed a light kiss on his lips; which - though surprised - he eagerly returned, gripping her upper arms near her shoulders, as he opened his eyes.

Stepping back, just a little, her soapy hands dropped just that couple of inches lower, and grasped him. She enjoyed the look of shocked pleasure that suddenly came over his face as her hands moved to wash that most private of places.

And 'he' quickly perked up as if to say, 'Hello!'

By the time they both climbed out of the shower they knew they'd have to hurry if they wanted to visit with Daphne. After Hermione had finished washing Harry, and then some, Harry insisted on washing Hermione. He never did get the chance to actually wash his hair.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Walking in to the infirmary together, both immediately saw that Daphne was sitting up in bed and picking at an early breakfast and looking quite morose. As soon as she saw them, though, her expression perked right up.

The two walked over and moved to stand either side of the bed. Harry leaned in and quickly kissed her lips-to-lips. To which Daphne expressed her pleasure by immediately deepening the kiss and bringing her hand up to cup his face as she did so.

When Harry pulled away, she looked back at him for a moment in pleasure, before she turned to Hermione. What she did not expect was for Hermione to lean in and do the same lip-to-lip kiss. But, it was Hermione who raised her hand to cup her bondmate's face.

When Hermione pulled away Daphne sat there in a little shock, but pleased, as Hermione's hand continued for a few moments to brush her thumb against the other girl's cheek.

"Wow!" Daphne softly exclaimed. "Now _that's_ a nice way to be greeted in the morning."

"You were hurt pretty bad, love," explained Harry. "We could have easily lost you."

Both teens pulled over chairs to sit down and rest their arms on either side of the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey told me you were here all night until she chased you off just before curfew," confessed the blonde girl. "She also told me you had an argument with the Headmaster when he tried to claim he wasn't going to do anything because he had no witnesses."

Hermione snorted and said, "I put paid to that. He tried to ignore how I was with you, at the time. He was shocked when he found out I saw Flint cast the curse. I think he wanted to think I was already unconscious, at that time. Then Harry forced him to call your parents and tried to force him to also call the aurors."

With a sigh, Harry explained, "I succeeded in the first but not in the second. It was your father who tore further strips off him and forced him to call the aurors in. They took away Flint, first; then came back and got Derrick and Vaisey."

"Two other aurors came and interviewed me as to what happened about an hour later," continued Hermione, "and I also gave them my memory of the event. Flint, at least, we won't be seeing back here for quite some time, if ever. He's legally an adult and, therefore, entirely responsible for his actions."

"Huh!" exclaimed Harry. "I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to convince the... whatever... to free Flint because 'he was sorry for what he did'."

"You're being fatalistic, Harry James," Hermione scolded him. "You don't know that, for sure."

"It's a pretty fair bet," Harry defended himself. Then, with a pretty fair impersonation of Dumbledore said, "Ah! You must learn to... _forgive_! Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle!"

That had both girls snorting and giggling. "That's not bad. Can you do Professor Snape?" asked Daphne.

"Well, I can get the sneer down; and I'm pretty sure I can get the droll-like manner of speaking. But, I just don't have the voice to... get the depth of his hatred."

The two stayed for as long as they could before they each kissed their bondmate again and dashed down to get breakfast.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After breakfast, they hurried off to class and got it out of the way, with homework, before hurrying back to the apartment to grab Daphne's book bag, spare parchment, quills and fresh ink. Once they gathered up everything they needed, they dashed back down to the infirmary.

Together, the three set to working on their homework until it was time for lunch. However, instead of going to the Great Hall, they called Dobby; who made up and excellent lunch for the three of them. They ate their meal while continuing to talk and work on assignments.

Both Harry and Hermione thought about skiving off the single class they had in the afternoon - much to the surprise of Harry and Daphne - but thought, as Harry already had detention, attended it to get it out of the way. They returned immediately afterwards.

"Are you two going to get a nap in before you have to go to Astronomy?" Daphne quietly asked.

"_That's_ a class we can skive off," stated Harry. "It's all about memorising stars, star clusters and formations, anyway. We can do that without attending, and just grab the night's notes off another 'Claw."

"That depends," said Hermione turning to Daphne. "Has Madam Pomfrey given you any indication when you can escape this place?"

"Tomorrow morning," she replied. "I just had to be a 'good patient' today, and she'd let me go tomorrow. I'm pretty sure she'll have no complaints."

"There's still time for me to be disappointed," said the medi-witch, as she came around the corner of the screen. She was carrying the jar of new-skin balm.

"Sit forward please, Miss Greengrass," she ordered.

Dutifully, Daphne sat up straighter before she leaned forward, a little.

Miss Granger, Mister Potter, other side of the bed, please," instructed the medi-witch.

Harry and Hermione went around to the other side where they could see Daphne's bare back. She was wearing one of those hospital gowns that open at the back and were only tied together.

However, the gown was already loose, and Daphne only needed to drop the gown slightly off her left shoulder for Madam Pomfrey to have access to the entire length of the now, much reduced, mark.

Madam Pomfrey showed both how to apply the balm and lightly massage it into the skin. "Not too firm, now," she said. "You're only after spreading the balm over the affected area in a thin layer."

Once she's finished, she said, "It'll take a minute or two to dry. And, once it's dry, you can cover the affected area back up."

"How often do we need to apply it?" asked Hermione.

"Twice a day," the medi-witch replied. "Once after a shower in the morning; and again in the early evening. Just make sure you keep the jar sealed at all times when it's not in use. Otherwise, it'll dry out within the jar and become useless."

After the balm was given the minute or two to dry, Daphne recovered her shoulder and sat back. And the other two teens moved back to their seats.

"Now, I'll give you more complete instructions for the balm and the salve tomorrow morning," offered Madam Pomfrey. "I take it you'll both be here before breakfast?"

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey," answered Hermione, as Harry nodded. Turning to Daphne she said, "We'll bring you a fresh uniform down with us tomorrow morning, alright?"

Nodding, Daphne said, "Thank you, Hermione."

"Off to class, you two," Madam Pomfrey demanded. "Go on, now."

So, after a quick word that they would see her soon, Daphne watched her two bondmates leave the infirmary.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After their single class the two headed back to their apartment and collected some more books. They'd both decided to just pick up some advanced text books and took them back to the infirmary to read with Daphne in companionable silence.

At dinner, they left their books with the other girl, apologising that they'd be trying to get in an early nap before Astronomy that night, and made their way to dinner.

At dinner, just as she did during breakfast and lunch, Luna kept grinning at them. Finally, Hermione had had enough, sighed and asked, "Alright, Luna; what has you so excited. It's the bond, isn't it?"

With a rapid nod of her head, the younger Ravenclaw leaned forward and quietly said, "It must have been a really good night for you, two. Your bond has strengthened up a lot."

Both blushing, it was Harry who leaned forward and quietly said, "This morning, actually."

"I'm happy for you," she said. "But, now you have to bring Daphne up to join you. You need balance."

With a sigh, Hermione said, "We'll ask her; when she's out of the infirmary. It's just..."

Suddenly switching to a stern but sad expression, Luna said, "She's been hurt. Not physically, I mean; that curse. She's been hurt deeper than that... in her heart; to her soul.

"You'll need to help her and guide her. You'll need to get through this, together. Her soul is healing but she needs comfort from you both as she does. She trusts you both but it's a fickle thing. You need to show her that you can be trusted, but you also need to give her a little push every now and then lest you stagnate."

"Damn, Luna!" whined Harry. "I get what you're saying, but... Yes, Daphne was hurt; but, I don't want her to... I don't want to cause a relapse by pushing."

"Not pushing... _guiding_," she disagreed. "Lead her where she needs to go."

Harry and Hermione turned to look at one another before they both looked back at Luna. Hermione asked her, "How did you get so wise, so young?"

Luna just sadly smiled back.

Like a moth to a bug zapper, Malfoy chose that moment to saunter over with his two ape bookends. "So, Potter," he sneered. "I heard your blood traitor Greengrass got herself cursed into the infirmary. That's what you get for turning your back on purebloods."

With an overly dramatic sigh, Harry said, "Malfoy, just how stupid can you get? You've just stated, to all and sundry, that a pureblood will curse you in the back. In other words, you're admitting... on behalf of purebloods everywhere... that purebloods are a bunch of back-cursers. And, therefore, are not to be trusted."

With a snicker at the now red-faced blonde boy, he continued, "Go away, Malfoy; before you shove your foot even further in your mouth. You're just far too easy for me to bother dealing with."

With a snarl of, "You'll get yours, Potter," Malfoy scuttled back to his own table, bookends in tow.

For neither their early nap nor their proper sleep after the Astronomy class, did the two do more than cuddle once they climbed into bed before falling asleep. Both were wondering how they could help Daphne with her problems.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Early the next morning both were up and hurried down to the infirmary. As promised, Daphne was receiving her last health check before being released. She greeted them both with a wide smile and happiness in her eyes; and was very appreciative of Hermione's efforts when the other girl dropped a folded set of full school robes, socks, shoes, hair clips, Daphne's small makeup purse and underwear on the bed.

"All clear, dear," said Madam Pomfrey when she stepped away. "You're free to go once you get dressed."

The medi-witch then placed the two jars of the balm and the salve onto the bedside table and said, "Don't forget what I told you and showed you about applying the balm. For the salve, the same rules apply, except it needs to be massaged into the scar tissue to get deeply within.

"So, a light coating for new skin with the balm; and a deep massage for scar tissue and the salve. Got that, dears?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," the three dutifully replied, as Daphne climbed out of bed to get dressed.

Though, they were no longer worried about their modesty between the three of them, now; Harry still turned about and watched for anyone coming in. It took only a short time for Daphne to get dressed and be ready to go down to breakfast.

"Do you want to go grab a shower, first?" asked Hermione. "I'm sure we can put another coating of the balm on afterwards, if you want to."

"No, it's alright," replied Daphne. "Madam Pomfrey woke me to have an early shower so she could pat dry my back. I'd only just got back into bed, and Madam Pomfrey applied the balm, when you two walked in."

"Right then," said Harry, happy to have his 'first' bondmate back on her feet. "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast," they smiled back.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After a healthy breakfast where Luna advised Daphne to open her heart and allow it to be free to live - which Daphne didn't reply to at the time, but later said she thought it a strange thing to say - the mail owls came streaming in. Hermione received her morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_, as did Daphne.

Harry had considered getting one for himself but decided it was a waste, seeing as both his bondmates would not hesitate in showing him anything of interest or importance contained within if they saw it. Instead, he alternatively read over both girls' shoulders.

While they were receiving their morning papers, Harry received a small package borne by an owl he'd not seen before.

As surreptitiously as possible he scanned the owl and package before relieving the bird of its burden and offering it a slice of bacon. Instead of waiting the bird practically snatched the bacon out of Harry's fingers and took off again.

"What do you have there, love?" asked Daphne, as Hermione was too deep into reading the newspaper.

He leaned over and whispered into Daphne's ear. "If it's what I think it is, it's part of the birthday gifts for Friday."

Because of Astronomy the night before, they had a late start to classes, this day. Their first period was free, but they were in DADA for the second period.

All three knew that Barty Junior wouldn't be making a move against them under his master's orders; so felt quite safe. Harry just wasn't looking forward to the class coming the next week, where faux-Moody taught them the three Unforgivables.

He wondered if he should fake being _Imperius_ed.

Later, he managed to find the time to duck into a boys' bathroom and unwrapped the package that had arrived that morning. Inside he found a single ring box and, upon opening it, he saw the three rings he'd ordered.

'Wow!' he thought. 'That was _fast_!'

He dropped the ring box back into his pocket and rejoined the other two out in the corridor, where they were waiting for him.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

That evening the three quickly settled in for the night. They knew Daphne needed the balm for her back; so, while they were getting their homework out of the way, Harry lightly applied it to her fading scar while she sat forward on the edge of the couch and between his legs.

However, she then insisted Harry strip himself to the waist while the two girls began to massage the scar reducing salve into his many scars from his waist up and on his arms. When they were done he thought that's when they would prepare for bed. Instead, they then insisted he remove his pants so they could work on the ones lower down.

Most of his scars were from the rare times he was whipped with a belt by his obese uncle; or, had suffered an accident - almost always caused by his obese cousin. However, there were also a few scars from when his cousin and his friends engaged in 'Harry Hunting'.

Lastly, Hermione insisted on applying the salve to the scar on his forehead. "Now that the soul fragment is gone," she explained, "We know the scar is no longer going to ever open up and bleed again. That means we can work on getting rid of it."

As well as the massage being soothing, Harry could also feel the effect of the salve as it was massaged into the skin. Each scar now felt a little warm, as if someone had used a Tiger Balm or similar on each and every one of them.

It was a ritual they continued for months afterwards with dedication until told to stop by Madam Pomfrey when she checked the scars.

When the three readied for bed, they convinced Daphne to lie in the middle with the excuse that they both wanted to be able to cuddle her and ensure themselves that she was back with them.

Daphne was pretty much ordered to lie on her right side as Harry spooned up behind. Hermione lay facing her and the two witches stared into each other's eyes. After a few moments Hermione was running her fingers through Daphne's hair and telling the other girl just how happy she was that the blonde was back while Harry snuggled in behind.

"We have something to tell you," Hermione said.

"Oh?" asked Daphne.

"Harry and I have progressed to 'permitted' touching in certain situations," she replied. "Would you like it if we did that with you?"

Daphne laid there for a little while, her heart beating a little quicker. She thought she was bordering on a panic attack. However, she also felt she wasn't. She thought about what Hermione said and decided she'd see what she meant.

Gently she nodded her head a little, a little fearful.

Seeing the slight distress on their bondmate's face, Hermione explained, "We only go as far as you allow. Any time you want to stop, or just slow down, you decide. Say so, and we stop."

Daphne relaxed a little and nodded again. A little surer in the situation.

With his right arm under Daphne's neck, Harry moved it to how he had held Hermione's breast; but did not touch. He held his hand slightly away.

Hermione then reached her right hand over to his and, looking the other girl in the eyes, gently pushed Harry's hand onto her bondmate's breast. After a few moments, Harry began lightly rubbing his hand on the curves of the boob before he shifted his hand lightly until his thumb was lightly teasing the nipple. He gently tweaked it and felt it harden under the ball of his thumb.

As Daphne began to relax and enjoy the sensation, Harry moved his left hand to lightly capture _her_ left. Then eased it down to the junction of the girl's legs.

He did no more than that, but it was a great start when Daphne didn't fight his grip. Hermione, smiling, leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of the other girl's nose. And softly said, "Nice; isn't it?"

Daphne shyly nodded, and relaxed even further.

They continued that way for a while as they all drifted off to sleep.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning, Harry woke up still cuddling Daphne. His right hand was again caressing her breast. But, now, his left hand was between her legs, gently stroking the hairs.

Thinking that was going a little too far he began to ease his hand away when her left hand shot down and grabbed his, pushing it firmly back. "Please," she softly whined.

With a light kiss to the back of her neck to let her know he'd heard, Harry began to gently massage her. He allowed his fingers to lightly massage the top of her crease on her 'button'.

After a while she began gasping and trying not to make any further noise; but, it was enough to wake Hermione who was lying with her back to them.

Their other bondmate gently rolled over and looked at Daphne's face, curious as to the sounds. However, smart as she was, it still took her a few moments to figure out why the blonde was making the noises she was. And her eyes widened in surprise, and not a little happiness.

As she lay there, just watching, Daphne was staring back, flushed.

"He..." Daphne tried to whisper.

"I know," smiled Hermione. "Relax and enjoy it."

By the time Daphne followed Harry into the shower, on Hermione's suggestion, she was one happy witch. Her trust in both had, at first, taken a little downturn. However, they proved to be both trustworthy and didn't take things too far.

As she looked back on the events of the morning, she realised it really was a logical next step in their efforts to reach the sealing of the bond. They were just playing with each other, after all. And she trusted Harry not to take it too far, too soon. Having Hermione there was also a great comfort to the still mentally scarred witch.

Harry had just climbed under the spray when Daphne simply walked in and stepped straight into the shower behind him.

"Did you and Hermione do this, too?" she coyly asked.

"We did," he replied.

"And did you do anything in the shower?" she asked.

"We washed each other," he replied with a slight shrug and small grin. "All over, and well."

"Hmm..." she said. Just as Hermione did, she reached for Harry's soap and began to lather it up. Moments later, she was washing his back.

She had just started washing his lower legs when Hermione stuck her hand in the stall and placed Daphne's bath soap and cloth on the shower rack. "Your towel's on the rack and a fresh uniform and underwear are sitting on Harry's bed," she said, before she left again.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When the two came out of the bedroom some time later, Hermione smirked and said, "I was about to come in and hurry you two up. We'll miss breakfast, otherwise."

"I need to put on..." started Daphne.

"Your make-up purse is in your book bag. You can put it on after breakfast and before class," Hermione interrupted.

Daphne smiled back with a light blush and said, "Thank you. But, I also need to put on the balm."

"We can do that at the same time you put on your make-up," Hermione smoothly replied. "The jar's also in your book bag. I'll do it for you in one of the girl's bathrooms after breakfast and before class."

"If everything's organised, shall we go?" asked a very contented Harry.

With a nod, Hermione smiled and replied, "Lets."

"Thank you, you two," Daphne softly said.

Hermione looked back with a big smile and said, "No need to thank us. We're in this, together. We're there for each other."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When they sat opposite Luna, she grinned at the three of them and returned her attention to her breakfast. "I wish they served pudding at breakfast," she mused.

Harry chuckled and said, "You'd only ever eat pudding, if that's what they served."

Luna just happily grinned back, as if to say, 'I know'.

When the mail arrived, Harry was happy to see Hedwig delivering a letter for Hermione from the Grangers. Hermione had written to her parents about the harm that had befallen Daphne, and to assure them that all three of them were fine.

When Hermione read the letter she'd received back, the letter indicated her parents were grateful she'd not been hurt, that Daphne was alright and would soon recover, and that the perpetrators had been taken from the school by the 'magical police' in restraints.

"That reminds me," muttered Harry, as he turned to Daphne. "We need to find out from Matthias how the hunt for a professional magical creature renderer is going. I want those skins so we can get armour made for the three of us."

Nodding, Daphne softly said, "I'll write him this afternoon."

After class, Daphne wrote her letter and Hedwig was happy to take it. Harry had the feeling his owl didn't think he worked her enough.

"How goes the start on my mail backlog, ladies?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering his fan mail.

"Well, before Daphne was hurt, we had everything in place except for actually approaching the people we want, to make a start on sorting everything," replied Hermione. "Now that Daphne's back on her feet, I think we can start approaching folks on Saturday." She looked at Daphne and asked, "What do you think?"

Daphne nodded and said, "Saturday's our best option, considering tomorrow is Hermione's birthday. Plus, we know people aren't madly scampering about working on assignments for most of the day."

"Good," Hermione nodded. "Saturday, then."

Once homework was complete, the three chatted for a while before they had to head down to the Great Hall for dinner.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning, after a night without any 'bond strengthening' activities other than just cuddling, Harry woke and immediately rose from bed without waking the other two. He quietly padded over to where he'd hidden the gifts he had for both his bondmates and returned, wearing a pair of boxers, to sit on the foot of the bed with his legs crossed. He placed the gifts on the bed before himself.

He watched as both witches, in their sleep, noticed the lack of contact and slid under the sheets until they were lying cuddling one another. His heart leapt with joy just seeing it, and knew he had another powerful patronus memory he could use.

Hermione was the first to waken and notice she held Daphne in her arms. She looked around and saw Harry sitting on the foot of the bed smiling back at her.

"Harry?" she asked, a little confused. "Why are you up and sitting on the foot of the bed?"

"Good morning; and Happy Birthday, my love," he replied.

Her sudden movement in sitting up woke Daphne, who grizzled a little about being woken up. "Wha?" she asked.

"Good morning, my love," Harry said to her.

Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she muttered, "Good morning. Now, why are you up?"

"Because it's Hermione's birthday and I have presents," he calmly replied.

That took a moment to sink in before she, too, suddenly shot up to be sitting up in bed. "Careful of your back, love," he admonished her.

"Sorry," she muttered with a little wince of pain.

Harry stared for a moment back at the two beautiful witches who were sitting with their breasts uncovered to his gaze before he snapped himself out of it. However, not before Hermione noticed where he was staring and looked back, amused.

Offering them matching gifts each, he waited until they'd unwrapped them. Hermione looked a little puzzled before Daphne gasped and said, "Hit Wizard wand holsters!"

Hermione was quite surprised.

Staring back at Harry, Daphne asked, "Harry, where did you get these? Only Hit Wizards and Unspeakables are supposed to be able to get hold of these."

"From a little shop I remembered from our last go-around," he replied. Tossing another one to each, he said, "Here's a second one for the other arm. I bought two each based on your father wanting to take us out to get second wands each. Otherwise, it's a spare each."

"You bought them illegally?" asked Hermione.

"I did," he admitted. "However, you know why and we need to practice using them. At least, I'm pretty sure Daphne does."

Daphne slowly nodded while she moved the holster about in her hand giving it a careful once over.

He gave them a bit of time to admire their gifts before he picked up the last, small gift before him. "Now," he said moving closer to the head of the bed and kneeling on the bedding sitting on his haunches.

He then opened the little ring box and turned it so both could see what it contained.

Both witches gasped with their eyes wide open and their mouths in matching 'Oh' shapes.

"Now that our unusual relationship has become quite public," he began, "And we've been making strides in strengthening the bonds, I thought it prudent for us to show our devotion to one another to the world.

"Would both you ladies do me the honour of wearing these promise rings to show our status to the world?"

Both nodded back, and both had tears in their eyes.

Harry reached in and removed the first ring. It had the aquamarine stone at the top, and held it with his left hand gripping it with the tips of his fingers around the edge. He reached out, took Daphne's left hand and gently slipped the ring on to her ring finger. As soon as it reached the webbing it immediately warmed a little, resizing itself to her finger.

He then reached in and took the other ladies ring, the one with the sunstone at the top, and slid it onto Hermione's ring finger; where the same magic adjusted it.

Finally, he offered the two the ring box and asked, "Who would like to do the honours?"

The two witches looked from the box to the ring on their fingers and finally at each other. "Together," said Hermione, to which Daphne nodded.

Hermione reached in, removed the ring and held it between thumb and finger on the outside. Daphne then reached out and did the same, crossing her fingers with Hermione's as she did so. Then, together, they slid the ring onto Harry's ring finger on his left hand. Again, he felt the warmth as the ring resized itself. His ring, of course, had the emerald at the top.

"They're quite unusual," murmured Daphne.

"The three stones, of course, represent the three of us. In this case, I was trying to get close to each of our natural eye colour. Emerald, for me; sunstone, for Hermione; and aquamarine, for Daphne.

"The three hearts then form a bit of a hexagon... if you look at it right... that has the significance of the items we're trying to clean. For us, it unifies. The rings are as unique in their design as our relationship is for us."

Hermione and Daphne were both staring at the rings. It was Daphne who softly said, "They're beautiful, love." And Hermione, who nodded, was unable to speak.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When the three sat at the Ravenclaw table opposite Luna, she was quick to spot the rings. Both girls were happy to show her theirs. And the show of the rings to Luna brought other girls over to look. Some of them were happy for the two, but others looked on with other, less kind, emotions including anger, disappointment, sorrow, envy and others.

Harry took careful note of who reacted the worst, and swore to keep an eye on them. They came from all the Houses and all years. Some of the ones he intended to keep a close eye on included Romilda Vane and Fay Dunbar from Gryffindor; Morag McDougal and Shirley Fawcett from Ravenclaw; and Megan Jones from Hufflepuff. The others he didn't see as direct threats.

Luna was happy for them, of course. As were Harry's three ex-team-mate chasers from Gryffindor, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell; though, Katie did look a little sad. For the most part the other girls, and even some of the blokes, were interested in the look of the rings and what they meant; but, did not appear to be a threat or threatening.

As the day progressed, Harry became a little anxious as to what the night would bring. He'd promised Hermione they'd talk about all those little private things from their childhoods. He already knew a lot of Hermione's she'd shared while they were on their near year long hunt for horcruxes.

It was Daphne who was the enigma. She was a true pureblood coming from long lines on both sides of the family. Yet she did not support, even despised, the pureblood dogma. Finding out why would be interesting.

Soon enough, the last class was finished and the three retired to their apartment.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Entering the apartment Daphne suggested they get the initial homework assignments out of the way before they changed and got dressed nice for dinner. But, Harry had to sheepishly admit he only had the formal robes Mrs Weasley had 'lent' him; which were supposed to be for the Yule Ball. She then went through his wardrobe and declared that, first chance they got, Harry was buying a complete new wardrobe; and that he could stay in his school uniform.

Both girls entered their rooms to shuck their robes.

While they were gone, Harry called Dobby.

When the little elf popped in, he asked, "Are we set for the meal tonight?"

"Oh, yes, Master Harry," he replied. "Winky and I has everything ready."

"Excellent," said Harry, grateful. "I'll set up a table for three for us, then."

Dobby looked a little embarrassed, which led Harry to ask, "You've already arranged for that, too; haven't you?"

"Yes, Master Harry," the elf sadly said.

Harry just chuckled and said, "Of course you would; because you're a very smart and loyal house elf. I'm sorry I didn't think of it before. Thank you, Dobby."

Before he could start blubbering away again, the little elf popped away.

When the girls returned, they set to work on their assignments until they decided it was time to stop for dinner.

Packing their school work away, the girls returned to their rooms to change while Harry, once again, called Dobby.

When the elf popped in, he said, "The girls are now getting ready. Can you set up the table for us, please?"

With a firm nod, Dobby popped in a small round dining table that could nominally sit about six, three chairs spaced equidistant around it, a white linen tablecloth, centrepiece, place settings for three and condiments. He then ensured the fire was properly banked and dimmed the gaslights a little. Finally, he lit the candles and Daphne's rarely used wizarding wireless started up playing light music in the background.

"Wow, Dobby!" Harry softly exclaimed. "This is brilliant!"

Pleased, the elf popped away.

Instead of sitting down while he waited for the girls... his two ladies... to return, he quickly ducked into his own room and smartened himself up. He did up the top button of his shirt and pulled his tie all the way up against it, smoothed down his hair as best he could, straightened his sleeves and made sure his shirt was properly tucked in to his pants with his jumper pulled down to low on his hips. He looked like a prefect without the badge; or a Slytherin wearing Ravenclaw colours.

He'd just made it back to stand alongside the table when Hermione returned. She took about three steps into the living room, while affixing an earring, when she suddenly realised the change in the ambience of the room.

Looking up in shock, she finished setting the earring to rights and, as she dropped her hands, she looked around and said, "Wow!" Looking at Harry she asked, "Did you do this?"

"Heavens, no!" he replied. "I just told Dobby we wanted an evening meal for just the three of us in our apartment tonight and he set all this up."

Hermione was wearing a nice skirt and blouse combination with a light jacket, medium heeled shoes, and light make-up. Around her neck she was wearing a fine gold chain with a small charm of a lion's head hanging from it. The combination looked almost like something she'd wear to the office, if she was working in the muggle world.

He moved to the table and pulled a chair slightly out and away. Looking back to her, he smirked, "My lady?"

Hermione blushed and slowly walked over to sit down. He slipped the chair back under the table and helped her adjust it to be comfortable for her.

He stepped away and was just in time for Daphne to enter. As with Hermione, she stopped a couple paces into the room and looked about in surprise. However, she'd already set her earrings.

Daphne was wearing a dress in 'robe' style. It fell to just below her knees and was short sleeved. It could almost be considered a sundress, but looked a little more formal than that. As with Hermione's it showed a bit of cleavage, and she had a fine silver chain around her neck with a small serpent as the charm.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

Harry chuckled and replied, "That's what _we_ both said. Dobby did all this off his own back. He did a good job, didn't he?"

"Definitely," she nodded back.

Harry moved to one of the other chairs and held it for her. "My lady?" he gently asked.

Daphne smiled and walked over. As with Hermione he pushed her chair in and helped her set the chair to a comfortable distance.

Finally, he took his own seat.

Looking to the two of them he was pleased how the centrepiece was not in their way for direct conversation.

"I asked Dobby to prepare us a nice dinner because we wanted to both celebrate Hermione's birthday, and talk about important things during and after. He set all this up," Harry said, indicating the table and lights. "Personally, I think he just wants to spoil us."

Daphne shook her head lightly back and smiled. "No. He's devoted to you."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

During the first part of the meal they spoke about life in the Lion's Den and the Snake Pit. Daphne spoke about the ongoing political moves being made right from the start, which would continue through to and beyond graduation.

When Crookshanks and Midnight, who wasn't around all that often, had realised food was being eaten in 'their' apartment, they came over to see if they could mooch. Crookshanks no sooner meowed when Dobby popped in and provided him with a dish of kneazel-friendly food, and her with a dish of normal cat food.

Harry and Hermione spoke about how there were no political machinations in the Lion's Den and that, when someone tried it, they were smacked down by the rest of the House. Hermione talked about how the girls in her 'old' dorm only wanted to gossip about boys, other girls, boys, fashion, boys, and a recent start on the subject of sex – with boys.

Harry talked about how he spent his evenings ensuring there were silencing charms up on Ron's and Neville's beds. And that it was always wise to be up and ready before Seamus started to rise. His morning flatulence, he said, was the stuff of legends. And wondered how the Irishman's bed curtains and bedding hadn't rotted under the onslaught.

"Is that why Seamus was always the last one up?" asked Hermione. "No one wanted to wake him because the first thing he would do on waking was... flatulate?"

"Yep," grinned Harry. "Everyone else wanted to be ready to leave before they'd chance waking him. The last one out was always tasked with waking him and running for the sake of their nasal passages and lungs."

Both girls laughed aloud on that.

During dessert Daphne talked about life at Greengrass Farm and being a child of a 'Neutral' family.

"What is it that's 'farmed' at Greengrass Farm?" asked Harry.

Daphne lightly giggled and replied, "Nothing; now. The family used to farm sheep, cattle and produce. Now, we're involved in manufacturing. Our family invented Butterbeer and Wizard Mead; and we own the rights to both, worldwide. As Grandfather Greengrass used to say, we moved from 'produce to production'.

"Greengrass Farm is now a sprawling estate. The greenhouses have been torn down, as have the shearing and milking sheds, the slaughterhouse, the massive stables, the granary and other farming outbuildings. In their place is a small set of stables that house our family's horses, a small house elf community, and large tracts of reforested land. What's left has been turned into extensive lawns and gardens.

"The house isn't so much a house, now, as it is a collection of interconnected buildings. The main house is where the Head of House and his family live. Then there're the two outlier wings, as we call them. One each side. They can be considered separate residences as they both have their own kitchens, dining rooms, living rooms, et cetera.

"They were built to accommodate other separate Greengrass families. And, were once separate residences. Now, they have fully covered verandas running from them to the main house; and there is a door at each end of the verandas to close them off.

"Mum and Dad now use them as guests' quarters for those who are visiting for more than one night. Dad often has his manufacturing plant executives stay over for short periods and they discuss business. That happens at least twice a year. For the executives it's both a retreat and an ongoing business meeting, and Dad gets to write the whole thing off against taxes.

When she wound down as they were finishing desert, they moved on to Hermione.

She talked about growing up as a single lonely child to parents who were both dentists. She talked about her bursts of accidental magic during her years before school. One was where she was summoning toys to her crib that were left just out of her reach, or a 'bottle'. Another was where she got angry about something, she couldn't recall what, and blew out the windows in her nursery cum bedroom. A third was making real tea, milk and sugar appear in her child's tea set.

She talked about developing her love in reading from her mother and father taking turns to read her bedtime stories when she was little, and getting annoyed when they'd stop before the story was finished. She wanted to know what happened next so, basically, browbeat her parents into teaching her how to read at a very young age.

She was reading children's book before her fourth birthday, albeit slowly, and heavier books before her fifth. Because she was learning to read, her parents also taught her to write. She was slowly 'printing' her own writing before her fifth birthday and moving on to cursive before she started school.

She then started speaking about how she was so excited to get to go to primary school, and discovering that she'd already been taught so much that the pace of learning bored her to tears. So, she started taking books to school and reading them when the teacher was getting students to read from learning-to-read books.

She started to softly cry when she started to tell them about what it was like in those first, few months.

"So, here I was, sitting with two books open on my desk," she lightly sniffled. "I'd have the learning-to-read, grade one, book open at the page the entire class was on, and I'd have another open, such as a grade four would have, and be reading that.

"The first time I was called upon to read from the grade one book, I flew through the page. I was clear, concise and even using the right inflections; such as my parents would use when they were reading me bedtime stories.

"That's when the bullying started, and when teachers would stop calling upon me to read or answer questions. My first teacher sent a letter home with me to my parents basically abusing them for teaching me so much before I even started school. Dad took time off from the practice and went down there. There was an almighty row with him, the Headmaster and the teacher in the Headmaster's office about it.

"I never did find out what they argued about, but I know it had to do with my reading and comprehension abilities. And, from that time on for the rest of the year, that teacher hated me.

"As time passed the other kids first started shunning me. That then moved to minor bullying, until it got to be physical enough to warrant Dad going back down to the school.

"Late in grade three my parents were able to buy a nicer house in a more affluent area, so we moved. I changed school. At first, everything was alright. However, because of the bullying at the first school, I'd learned to stay away from other kids and found solace in my books. When I started at the new school, even though my parents hoped I'd meet new kids and make friends, I never did.

"Then, the bullying started again. Though we moved from lower middle class to upper middle class, kids are kids. They wore nicer clothes and had nicer things, but they were still the same. I used to hide out in the school library to get away from them and their vicious taunts. However, on the way home, they'd often gang up and attack me.

"I have no idea how many times I'd come home with my books, clothes and school stuff ruined. But, it was quite a bit.

"Before my letter came, I was dreading going to high school. My parents were already investigating in private schools focussed mainly on ones that had very strict policies in place against bullying behaviour, and they'd narrowed it down to a few. But, my letter changed all that.

"Coming to Hogwarts, a boarding school, had my parents terrified for me. They worried I'd be, yet again, bullied; and they'd be too far away... and unable to even _see_ the school if they came here... to come to me with help if I needed it.

"But, I was excited. It was _magic_; and it was something that showed _why_ I was so different. I just knew it was the best option for me.

"However, I was again without friends... to start with. I was on friendly terms with a couple of the other first years, including you, Harry. But, by the afternoon of the troll incident, I'd had enough. I'd planned on going to see our Head of House, Professor McGonagall, and begging her to take me home. Then the troll came in."

She turned to look at Harry and smiled, though she still had tears in her eyes. "I thought I was going to die, right there. But then, one of the boys I was on friendly terms with... even though he hung about with one of the more horrid boys... came in to rescue me. Like a knight in shining armour he jumped on that troll's back and _fought_ him, trying to get it far enough away from me I could get past. From that moment on, he became my best friend; even though the redheaded idiot tried to keep pushing me away."

Harry reached out and held her hand in his for a moment. By then, the dishes had been cleared away and the three were drinking an alcohol free light wine.

Sitting back, he took a deep breath and said, "Well, I guess it's my turn, then."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	14. It's Good to See You

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen - It's Good to See You<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

While the three had finished their dinner, they were still sitting together at the table. The candle was still burning away and, because it was a magical candle, hadn't dripped wax or burned down very much at all.

Harry started to speak about his childhood with what he knew to be the truth about what happened on the night of that horrid Halloween. He knew Hermione knew the truth, but didn't know if Daphne did.

He then spoke about the disappearance of an entire day before Dumbledore, in company of Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, left him in a basket on the stoop of Number 4. Then he described what he remembered of his early childhood, including how he was treated, before jumping forward to more recent times.

He talked about the various beatings he suffered under the hands and fists of his uncle and cousin; the use of a strap, how he had to do all the chores around the house, and described what the average day was like for each of his years of age. And, how all he ever wanted for the first few years, was for them to show him the barest smidge of care.

He told how he didn't even know his name until he started school; and how he immediately got in trouble for not responding when called, and then for lying when he said he didn't know what his name was. He spoke about being very good at school work, but then copping a severe beating for bringing home marks better than Dudley.

He described how he learned to do very well but fudged everything so he'd receive poor marks. And how he had to force himself to learn how to be a poor student; lest he forget, one time, and receive better marks than his cousin.

"We'll get you over that, Harry," Hermione softly promised. "You were a good student once, and you will be again."

With a nod of recognition, he continued. He spoke about getting his letter in his hands for only a few moments - enough to read his name and address on the envelope - before it was snatched out of his hands by his cousin. Then spoke about the ongoing battle for the next week and a bit his uncle had trying to stop the letters getting through.

He spoke about the trip to the coast and the boat ride out to the hut on the rock. And then, at midnight, Hagrid coming and knocking on the door, knocking so hard he knocked it down.

He spoke of the next twenty four hours of taking the boat and Hagrid showing him magic. Of his introduction to the wizarding world at the Leaky Cauldron and the fear of being swamped by people wanting to shake his hand and touch him. Of his trip through Diagon Alley before Hagrid dropped him off at the train station, and he had to find his own way home.

He spoke of how, when he arrived home, his uncle immediately locked his new school trunk full of his things in the cupboard under the stairs, and how he had a bedroom for the first time in his life - even though it was still referred to as Dudley's spare bedroom.

And, finally, he told about how his uncle laughed when he told him he needed to go to platform 9¾ and just tossed him, Hedwig and his trunk onto the footpath outside the station. And his then meeting with the Weasleys.

"You're _never_ going back there, Harry," said Daphne firmly. "Unless it's in the company of us and we're there to wreak unholy vengeance on them!" she snarled at the end. Hermione firmly grunted in agreement.

Harry just nodded and continued. "So, Dumbledore's machinations were already running full steam ahead, at this point. I don't know how he managed to get Hagrid to _not_ tell me how to get onto the platform. And maybe he was innocent of that. But, John had to tell me how Missus Weasley managed to grab me at Kings Cross and introduce me to Ron and Ginny. Missus Weasley was walking around saying 'What was the platform again, dear? Nine and three quarters? Look at all these muggles!' And that sort of thing.

"Unbeknownst to me at the time, Missus Weasley had been, herself, to Hogwarts; then had more recently sent her other children over the past ten years. John calculated that Missus Weasley had to have been to the platform over one hundred times before that day. And here she was running around as if she had no real clue as to where she's going the day I turn up? Ha!"

"It's not your fault, Harry," soothed Hermione. "You were tricked by an adult, you didn't know the history of the Weasley family, and you were only eleven years old and scared."

"I know," replied Harry. "However, it _should_ have become apparent to me not long afterwards; _if_ I'd stopped to think about it. It's just so bloody obvious.

"Anyway," he went on to say. "Even though it's a Friday night, it's getting late."

Turning to look at Hermione, he said, "I think we can have another talk like this soon. And we'll cover things like the horcrux hunt and the lead up to the final battle for Daphne."

When the other two agreed, all three rose and made ready for bed. Harry turned the wireless off on the way past. Unnoticed by the three, the table and chairs disappeared; with the room being set back to rights.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When they woke the next morning, Daphne asked, "You know we won't be able to get out of here at Christmas, right?"

"Yeah, I remember," sighed Harry.

"Well, we need to get you new clothing, and I want to get you into Saint Mungo's to see about your eyes," she continued. "I think we need to ask about getting a day out of the castle for a visit to Diagon Alley on a Saturday."

With a sigh, Harry explained, "Dumbledore will never go for me being able to get away from the castle; unless it's a Hogsmeade weekend. And, even then, he's only going to allow me to go to Hogsmeade."

"I'll ask my parents," she countered. "My mother should be able to 'escort' us to Diagon Alley for the day. And we'll only ask Professor Flitwick for permission, not Dumbledore, as we've already been doing."

Hermione cut in and said, "Set it up. I know 'Mister Broody-pants' here doesn't think it'll happen, but I do. We can make a day of it. Get Harry's eyes fixed and then take him shopping."

Daphne pulled out parchment, ink and quill and wrote a quick letter to her mother asking her if she'd be available to collect them early the next Saturday morning for a trip to Saint Mungo's and a shopping trip to Diagon Alley.

After breakfast, the three then caught up on all their assignments. And then the two girls worked hard with Harry to get his Ancient Runes skills up.

"We intend for you to get through both the third and fourth year Runes syllabus so that you can join us for fifth year, OWL year," explained Hermione. "It shouldn't be that difficult because we'll be putting in twice as much effort."

"If we get you up to speed quick enough, you may be able to join us in fourth year Ancient Runes some time after Christmas," said Daphne.

Later, the girls went in search of all those they'd nominally tagged to work in the spare classroom sorting Harry's mail. He stayed in the apartment and studied hard Ancient Runes for the day.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

On the Sunday, the girls decided they needed to write down everything Harry had told them about his life with the Dursleys.

"We need to get it down, now, Harry," Daphne explained. "While it's fresh in my and Hermione's minds. And, sorry, but we'll need you to clarify points as we go."

With a sigh and a mien of pain, Harry nodded. "Let's get it over with."

They spent the better part of the morning writing down everything and anything Harry remembered in note point; and assigned dates to it all as best they could. They covered their psychological, emotional and physical abuse as separate areas; but, kept everything in chronological order.

They covered Harry being dumped on the stoop of his aunt and uncle's home, right through to his most recent summer living there.

After lunch they returned to it and began writing it all down in report form. It took many sheets of parchment before they were done; and both girls were rubbing their wrists and wringing their hands from 'quill cramp' before they were finished.

"Now that it's down on parchment, what do we do with it?" asked Hermione.

"Make copies of it, for a start," replied Daphne. "We need to send a copy to Stewart and Margaret, our solicitors, for their records of the truth. Next, I'd like to send a copy to my parents, if I may."

Frowning back, Harry asked, "Why? Don't get me wrong; I understand why Ackerman and Pentridge need a copy. But, why do you want a copy to go to your parents?"

She sighed and said, "Because they need to know your history, Harry. Once all this becomes public, they'll be asked questions about you. If they know none of this they'll come across as..."

"Uncaring or, worse, completely ignorant regarding matters concerning you and me," finished Harry with a groan. Looking up, he begged, "Just, please make sure they understand I want no one's pity. This is just so they know the truth, nothing more."

Nodding, Daphne replied, "I'll make sure they understand that."

"Anything else we need to do with the information?" he asked.

"We need to make sure Dumbledore receives a copy," replied Hermione, perking up.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because then he can't claim he was unaware of how you were treated by them, love," replied Daphne, looking and smiling at Hermione with respect. "It completely blocks him from later claiming he was unaware. Then, if he tries to send you back there next summer..."

"He will then be guilty of a whole heap of further crimes around child abuse," finished Hermione.

"That's very clever," said Harry, chuckling a little bit. "It firmly puts him in the spot where he _can't_ try and send me back there."

"If he tries to claim he didn't know, we hit him with our own copy of this, proving he did," said Hermione, tapping her finger on the written report. "If he admits to knowing about it, he comes across as a child abuser... or, at least, facilitator."

The three then set out to clean up what was written and make copies to send out. Dumbledore's would wait until they knew Daphne's parents and their solicitors had received theirs.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The rest of the weekend flew past and, before they knew it, they were into the new school week.

The Monday saw the three receive a summonse, each, for the court date for the trial of Molly, Ron and Ginny. The case was set aside for the following Saturday week; or twelve days hence.

Twice, during the week, Dumbledore approached the three. On his first approach, he told Harry that, as his magical guardian, he was not permitting Harry to attend the trial. Instead, he - Dumbledore - would make a statement on Harry's behalf.

Harry countered with, "It's a lawful summonse, Headmaster. It's illegal for me not to go. And you would be breaking the law by _blocking_ me from going."

"It is not _safe_, Mister Potter," the Headmaster stressed.

"That is irrelevant, Headmaster; and you know it," Harry shot right back.

Knowing he was on a losing streak with that argument if he continued, the Headmaster changed tack.

"Ronald Weasley is your best friend, Mister Potter," tried the Headmaster. "I know he and Ginevra are very sorry for the lack of thought relating to the minor incident regarding potions. However, as you weren't actually potioned, no harm was done.

"You need to let this go. I'm sure, if you see it in your heart to forgive them both, this will be something you can laugh over later."

"_Laugh_ over?" asked Harry, incredulous. "The only thing laughable at the moment, Headmaster, is the _blatantly_ idiotic idea I could ever consider Ron Weasley a friend, again; let alone Ginny or her mother. What they did; what they attempted to do; was _unforgivable_!

"I, and my bondmates, want the full weight of the law brought down on all three of them. Even if I wasn't being called as a Witness for the Ministry, I'd _still_ want to be in that courtroom to see all three of them get their just comeuppance."

"Vengeance is the path to the dark, Harry," pleaded Dumbledore.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not looking for vengeance, Headmaster," retorted Harry. "I'm looking for _justice_. Righteous vengeance is what you seek when justice _fails_ you. If you don't want me seeking vengeance, pray I receive justice!"

That final statement, more than anything, nearly led Dumbledore to panic. He had been working hard behind the scenes to ensure all three Weasleys received no more than a legal slap on the wrist for their actions.

Now, he had to return to his allies to ensure that _more than_ just a slap on the wrist was meted out. He could not allow Harry to contemplate vengeance to solve his problems. Plus, if Harry felt the justice system in wizarding Britain was corrupt, he'd be less likely to sacrifice himself for their magical nation when the time finally came.

With a sigh of frustration, Dumbledore returned to his office to make some urgent Floo calls.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

On the Wednesday morning, after an interrupted sleep with Astronomy, they were having a lazy breakfast. However, Harry wasn't eating that much.

When Daphne had had enough of his mood, she turned to him and exasperatedly asked, "Alright, Mister Broody; what's going on?"

"It's Unforgivables Day in 'Dah-Dah'," he sighed.

"Oh, yes," she said, catching on. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Well, what're we going to do about it?" asked Hermione.

"We need to pull Neville aside, for starters," replied Harry. "This lesson practically _guts_ him."

"We'll make sure he sits with us, then," noted Daphne. "Next?"

"Do we fake the effect the _Imperius_ curse has upon us?" he asked right back.

"Do you mean, do we pretend we're affected by it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Why would we do that?" she asked.

"Because, how we react to it could be information passed back to 'Babymort'."

"Ah!" she softly replied, now understanding. "We pretend it affects us so Riddle thinks it's an Unforgivable he can use against us."

"Precisely."

"Well, any disinformation we can pass on to him may be a benefit to us," she said. "I say we do it."

"I think that depends on what he tries to get us to do, don't you think?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think he's going to try anything too risky," mused Daphne. "I suspect it'll just be something like 'dance on the table', or something. However, if it is too much, we can always pretend to fight it off, at that point."

"Leading him to think we're somewhat susceptible, just not for something too outrageous," thought Hermione. "That's plausible. I say we do it."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students congregated outside the DADA classroom, the three bondmates made sure to stand with Neville.

"Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"We've heard Professor Moody is going to be giving a talk on the three Unforgivables, today," she explained. "We three think you should sit with us, for this. Alright?"

Surprised and not a little fearful, the young man looked between them - noting the expressions on their faces - and reached a decision. "Yeah; yeah," he replied, a little relieved. "I think that would be best. Thank you."

"We'll sit in the back," advised Harry. "If you need to, look to us for support. If it gets too much; _leave_. We won't think less of you if you do, alright?"

A little bashful but clearly moved by the gesture, Neville nodded and 'manned up' standing a little taller. "I can do this," he firmly said.

"We know you can," replied Harry. "But, accepting moral support, is also wise. It's not a mark of weakness."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As expected faux-Moody took them through the Unforgivables. First he demonstrated them on three spiders. And, as per last time, Hermione shouted at him to stop torturing one of them when he put the spider under the Cruciatus curse.

What was different was that it wasn't Harry who mentioned the killing curse, this time. Rather, it was Seamus; as Harry held his tongue. But faux-Moody still pointed out that Harry was still the lone survivor of such a curse. However, Harry didn't let it slide.

"What makes you think I survived it?" he asked right back.

"Well, you're here, aren't you, boy?" Crouch asked.

"So is everyone else in the room. That, in itself, is not an answer," Harry shot back. "What makes you... and the rest of the Wizarding world... believe Voldemort shot the killing curse at me, that night?"

Everyone, including Crouch, flinched at the name 'Voldemort'.

"Everyone knows he fired the..." Crouch tried.

"How?" Harry interrupted. "_How_ do they know? Supposedly, the only one who survived that night in my parent's cottage was me. And, I don't know whether he used the killing curse or not. I was fifteen months old, at the time. Plus, I've never spoken about it.

"Again, why do you, and everyone else, believe I survived the killing curse?"

Faux-Moody, Crouch, stood there with a look of complete confusion and shock on his face. The other students were all talking among themselves about what Harry had said. And glancing at him in their own levels of shock.

"Prior incantation..." Crouch tried.

"Only works on a person's wand," interrupted Harry again. "And Voldemort's wand was never found at the scene."

Again, everyone flinched. But, Crouch roared, "Stop mentioning his name!"

"I'm not," Harry calmly said. "If I was going to mention his name I'd call him by it; Tom Marvolo Riddle. _Voldemort_ is just a silly little anagram derived from his real name. His shade told me that, himself, almost a year and a half ago. He was quite proud about how he'd fooled all the purebloods; seeing as he's only a half-blood bastard.

"Come on, Professor. You're supposed to be one of the greatest dark wizard hunters magical Britain has ever known. And you don't know his real name?"

"You lie!" he hissed.

Harry smiled back. If he pushed the man any harder he suspected Crouch was going to end up giving himself up.

Calmly, he walked from his seat up to the front of the classroom, where he picked up a stick of chalk from it's little shelf and began to write on the blackboard.

First, he wrote in big bold letters TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE across the top of the board. Then, about three quarters of the way down the board, he wrote I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, also in big bold letters.

Then, he simply drew lines matching each letter from the top name to the one below. Once he finished, he dusted his hands off and calmly walked back to his seat.

Everyone, including faux-Crouch, stared at the board in shock. Harry, watching the man's expression, saw him starting to put things together. Such as, why Riddle was currently holed-up in 'Riddle Manor'; and why he wanted Harry transported to the grave of one 'Tom Riddle'.

The other students were animatedly talking with one another, and looking at Harry with expressions ranging from dumbfoundedness to awe.

After a long few more moments, Crouch erased the board and turned back to the class. "Well, discovering the identity of the Dar- of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..."

"Riddle!" Harry interrupted.

"You-Know-Who!" Crouch almost snarled. "But, _he's_ not the subject of today's lesson."

Crouch managed to get control of his emotions again, before he moved on to demonstrating the _Imperius_ curse.

This time he called Harry to be first. Harry allowed for the hop on one foot, and for the little dance, but finally pretended to snap out of the curse when told to disrobe.

Hermione allowed herself to sing and dance, then kneel in prayer. And was released.

Daphne, as expected, was 'forced' to dance on a desk top and performed an admirable cartwheel before being released.

As other students were put through their paces, Harry was the only one who was called up and demonstrated he was able to snap out of the curse.

This time, Neville wasn't asked to hold back at the end of the class.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Out in the corridor, after Crouch shooed everyone out and slammed the door shut, Harry was bombarded by questions about Riddle, and why people believed he survived the killing curse.

For the questions about Riddle, he just sent them to the Trophy Room to look him up, there. For questions about the Halloween night in Godric's Hollow he turned the questions back on them.

"Come on, people," he exasperatedly replied. "Figure it out. No one survived, other than me, so how did people come to the conclusion Riddle fired the killing curse at me, which then backfired and killed him?

"_Merlin! _Use your brains and come to your own conclusions. Someone clearly guessed and everyone else believes it to be true, or someone just wanted to make me look like some kind of reluctant hero. Possibly, probably, to sell books about me and that night."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Late into lunch, Harry received a summons handed to him by Professor McGonagall to see the Headmaster immediately after he'd finished his meal.

"Well, ladies," he mused. "It appears the Headmaster has heard about my little demonstration in the Dah-Dah classroom and wants to have words about it with me. Care to join me?"

"I think we must," smiled Daphne. "We can't have you getting into even further trouble, now, can we?"

After finishing their lunch, the three walked to the entrance to the Headmaster's office. With a call of "Cockroach Clusters!" the gargoyle leapt to the side and the three ascended the moving staircase to the landing outside the Headmaster's door.

Just before Harry knocked, they heard the Headmaster from inside call, "Come in, Harry."

Opening the door, Harry allowed the two girls to precede him inside. Unsurprisingly, Professor Snape was sitting on his stool in the corner.

"Miss Greengrass? Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore. "I believe I only asked for young Harry to join me."

"You did," answered Daphne, as all three walked up to stand before the desk.

When she didn't say anything else, and Hermione said nothing, he finally asked, "Then, what are you doing here?"

"I asked them to join me, Headmaster," answered Harry. "The same can be asked for why Professor Snape is here."

Snape looked ready to snarl something back, but kept his mouth shut.

"Now, Harry, Professor Snape has my complete trust and confidence," the Headmaster smoothly said.

"In that case," said Harry, just as smoothly. "Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger have _my_ complete trust and confidence."

Before Dumbledore could speak again, Harry went on to say, "You summoned me, Headmaster; and, I am here. What is it you wished to speak to me about? I'd not like to be late to my next class."

"I wished to speak to you alone, Harry," the Headmaster tried.

"Oh," replied Harry. "My apologies." He then looked directly at Snape and asked, "Would you mind escorting my two ladies to wait outside, Professor; while the Headmaster and I converse? I believe we shan't be long."

Snape glared and sneered back before he turned back to the Headmaster. Dumbledore held up his hand and, looking at Harry, said, "I thought I made myself clear, Harry. Professor Snape has my complete trust and confidence."

"And I thought I'd made _myself_ clear, Sir. Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger have _my_ complete trust and confidence. Anything you need to say to me you can say to them. Actually, anything you say to me I'll say to them, anyway. So, their staying here would just, as the muggles would say, cut out the middleman and save time."

With an overly dramatic sigh, the Headmaster said, "Very well." And conjured two extra seats alongside the single chair the three were standing behind. "Please take a seat."

Harry waited until the other two were seated before he sat in the centre chair. And all three looked expectantly back at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore rearranged himself a little and, with a stern expression directed at Harry, asked, "Now, perhaps you can tell me why you felt it necessary to mention the dark lord's real name in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, this morning."

"I didn't," replied Harry.

"Sorry?" asked Dumbledore. "I was led to believe you did."

"No, Sir," replied Harry. "I didn't feel it was necessary, at all."

"So, you didn't mention the dark lord's real name in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom? Nor, demonstrate how it was an anagram of his real name?"

"Oh, no Sir," replied Harry. "I did both of those. However, I didn't feel it was necessary. I did it because it was the right thing to do.

"And, 'dark lord', sir? Really? You and I both know he's no such thing. A 'dark wizard', yes; but, a 'dark lord'? Definitely not. You give him too much power calling him such nonsense."

The Headmaster sat with his eyes closed looking like he was constipated.

"Harry," he said. "Why ever would you _do_ such a thing?"

"It was you who told me in my first year, Sir, to 'Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself'," explained Harry. "Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, and I'm using his proper name, as _you_ directed."

With another sigh, Dumbledore said, "Yes. Well. I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And, now I must ask you _not_ to do that," he instructed.

"You want me to lie about it, Sir?" asked Harry, adopting a mien of confusion. "That's not right. Besides, enough people have heard it now the cat can't be put back into the bag. I'm not now going to go around telling people I misspoke. I won't lie to them, Sir."

"No, no," the Headmaster back-pedalled. "No, you can't do that. I'm just asking that you not... volunteer... any further information concerning Vol- Riddle."

"If you wish, Sir," replied Harry.

"I do," he said. "Now, about you not believing you were hit by the killing curse..."

"Again, Sir," Harry cut in. "I never said that. I asked why _everyone else_ believed I was."

"Because you were, Harry," Dumbledore tried to explain.

"Really?" he asked right back. "How do you _know_ that? Because, frankly, I can't see it."

"What do you mean?" asked the old man.

"There are two points that clearly show that belief to be in error," Harry explained. "The first is that a mere fifteen month old infant survived being hit by a curse that has never, and has never since, been survived. That, in itself, is ludicrous. And, second, the killing curse _never_ leaves a mark on its victims. And yet I, supposedly, received this scar from it." He said, lifting his fringe to display the much faded scar in question.

"Next, there are no survivors from within the cottage that night, except me. Therefore, there was no one there to witness what curse was supposedly cast at me by Riddle. With those points considered there is no possible way anyone could know what really happened in my nursery at that time. I recognise that Pettigrew was probably around somewhere nearby, but I'd laugh at anyone who said he was the one who fancied up the story I survived the curse. No, I was the only survivor and no one's ever asked me for my version of what supposedly happened.

"It's my belief that whoever went around spouting off that I survived the killing curse that night, was spouting hippogriff dung. And I challenge them to prove their facts. Someone was just out to fancy me up as some kind of _super_hero so they could sell books or other products about me; or they have some other, malevolent, purpose.

"I neither asked for, nor wanted, the Boy-Who-Lived appellation. I have absolutely _no_ intention of being anyone's hero, other than to these two ladies right here," he indicated both girls. "If the wizarding world needs a hero, _you_ be that hero, Sir. You've done it before and I don't want the job. And, if anyone tries to force it on me, they'll get it flung back in their face.

"My family have done enough. I've _more_ than paid my price. I lost my parents, and my paternal grandparents, to that nut-job. And, likely, my maternal grandparents. I lost my godmother and her husband to them; and my godfather lost twelve years of his life to them.

"More personally, I suffered _ten years_ of slow emotional, psychological and physical torture to them. Yes, it was those arseholes, the Dursleys, who did that; but, I'd have never even have _met_ them if not for Riddle and his lickspittles. I have paid enough. And there's nothing _anyone_ can say to me to tell me otherwise.

"With that in mind, last weekend we secured the services of a renowned wizarding legal firm. One of their tasks is to go after all the people who have unlawfully used my name to sell their products. Their instructions are to go after those people for every single knut they've made off my name, together with costs in damages to both my name and reputation. If it drives them into bankruptcy, I have no sympathy for them. They're just vultures who were looking to make a quick galleon."

Sitting back with another sigh, Dumbledore said, "Thank you for your time, Harry. You may go."

Harry immediately rose and, waiting for the two girls to stand, escorted them from the office without a backward glance.

"It seems spending a greater amount of time with Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger is making young Harry a bit more... forthright and confident in speaking out," Dumbledore said to Snape.

"He's even more arrogant than usual," sneered Snape.

"No, Severus," the Headmaster scolded his Potions Master. "I said forthright and confident. The boy is most definitely not arrogant. He's lately been proving he inherited Lily's clever mind."

Snape sneered a little more but held his tongue on the subject for the moment. "If that will be all, Headmaster; I have a class to conduct."

"Oh; certainly, Severus," replied the Headmaster, seeming to come back to himself from his thoughts. "Then, don't let me keep you from your duties."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As Snape stood and strode to the door, the three bondmates were already well on their way to their next class.

"Did you _have_ to rub his nose in it, Harry," asked Hermione, scolding him a little.

"Anything to keep the man from meddling, my love," he calmly replied. "The more we can keep him hopping about trying to put out 'fires' I start, the less time he has to meddle in our affairs.

"You _know_ he's looking for a way around our bonds to force me back to the Dursleys, don't you? He's going to be even worse after the night of the third task."

Hermione sighed and said, "I know. But he's the Headmaster, Harry. We're supposed to respect him, at least for earning that position."

With a light unladylike snort, Daphne said, "And he _abuses_ that position, Hermione. Where Harry lives outside of school terms is none of his responsibility or business. I fail to see how you can excuse him for his actions simply because he's in a position of authority."

"He's also Harry's magical guardian," Hermione explained. "That's why he has the authority to order Harry back to the Dursleys."

Daphne stopped them in the corridor, right then. "What do you mean, he's Harry's magical guardian? Harry's not muggleborn; he doesn't _need_ one."

Coming to Hermione's defence, Harry replied, "He had himself appointed my magical guardian in the days immediately following the attack on Godric's Hollow. And, he's been using that authority to control me ever since."

With a scowl Daphne huffed, "Well, we'll be getting that stopped, then, won't we? Now that we're bonded... if it's alright with you two... I'll see if I can get my parents to agree to get themselves declared as your magical guardians."

Both other bondmates grinned back. "That'd be brilliant!" Harry happily exclaimed, before he calmed down again. "Of course, Dumbledore's going to fight it every step of the way. You need to let your parents know they'll be in for one Hell of a fight with him once it becomes public, and Dumbledore finds out about it.

"Plus, is it actually important? After all, I'll be emancipated around the 7th of November, anyway."

With a smirk, Daphne replied, "You leave that to us. The Greengrasses haven't been Slytherins just because it was expected of them. We _know_ how the system works."

Smiling at each other, Hermione looked to her and said, "Do it. Harry needs every protection he can get."

With a nod and matching smirk from Daphne, the three continued on to their next class.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

That afternoon, while attending to assignments, both Winky and Dobby popped in.

"Guys?" asked Harry. "What brings you here?"

"Dobby and Winky be here to report on the status of their two missions, Master Harry, Sir," replied Dobby.

"Oh?" asked Harry, before he remembered. "Oh! The job of finding Luna's things, and about the blood monitoring devices in the Headmaster's office?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Dobby.

"Then, let's hear it," replied Harry leaning back in his seat as the two girls listened in.

"Dobby and Winky, with help of the elveses of Hogwarts, have searched the castle, top to bottom," Dobby said as if giving a report, but elf style. "We found lots of Miss Luna's thingses. They have all been given back to Miss Luna, and she is very happy. She was very happy to get back her photographies of her mother, the most."

Harry nodded as Hermione said, "Thank you for doing that, you two. And, please, pass on our thanks to the castle elves for helping."

Dobby and Winky both nodded with tears of happiness in their eyes. Winky popped away while Dobby stayed, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose on a small handkerchief.

He then looked up and reported, "Dobby was also being sneaky-sneaky and sneaked into Headmaster Whiskers's office when he wasn't there looking at whizzy and whirry things with Master Harry's blood in them. Dobby finded four of them.

"Instead of just taking out Master Harry'ses blood from them, Dobby switched the blood," the little elf said.

Harry chuckled and asked, "And whose blood did you replace mine with?"

"Dobby waited until Headmaster Whiskers went to sleep," explained the elf. "Then Dobby taked some of _his_ blood. Dobby switched Master Harry'ses blood with Headmaster Whiskers's. The little whizzy and whirry things now still whiz and whirr and Headmaster Whiskers not know it's his blood. Then Dobby destroyed Master Harry'ses blood."

Harry roared with laughter as Daphne giggled and Hermione looked stunned.

"That's brilliant!" Harry finally managed to get out. "Very, very well done, Dobby!" he complimented the little elf.

Dobby dashed forward and hugged Harry around his legs before popping away again.

"He really is such a clever little thing, isn't he?" asked Daphne.

"He is," agreed Harry, nodding. "I'm so glad to have him."

"How long do you think it's going to be before the Headmaster figures out his devices are no longer functioning as he expects?" asked Hermione.

"That depends," he replied. "However, I hope it's not until next summer."

"Depends?" asked Daphne.

"On whether or not... or how long it takes him... to notice the devices still show me as being in the school when he knows I'm not," he replied. "Remember, there's the Hogsmeade weekends, then there's all the running about outside of school grounds I've still yet to do..."

"Such as getting your eyes fixed and us taking you clothes shopping," she prompted.

"Exactly," Harry acknowledged. "And each minute I'm out of the school grounds when he's in his office is another minute when he can notice there's something... not quite right about... what his little devices are telling him."

"Then, even with the devices no longer tracking you, we still have to be careful?" asked Daphne. "That's not right."

"Then, what do we do?" asked Harry.

"You had already planned for Dobby to go into Dumbledore's office and... basically... destroy any device that monitored you, yes?" asked Daphne right back.

"Yes..."

"At that point you knew Dumbledore would know he was no longer able to track you with blood monitors," she continued. "At least this way, he's not going to know until, and unless, he specifically notices something wrong," she explained. "I say, pretend the devices are already destroyed and Dumbledore knows you're not being tracked; and just live life."

"She's right, love," opined Hermione. "Ignore it. We'll have Dobby spy on him, if necessary, while we're away from the school."

Harry sighed and nodded. "You're right," he said. "It's just an advantage over him I'd like to hang on to for as long as necessary."

"That little advantage is too small to put up with the inconvenience of keeping it hidden," she explained. "Especially as it will, soon enough, be lost. The cons outweigh the pros."

Harry thought about that for a few seconds before he decided she was, indeed, correct. "You're right," he said. "Thank you for pointing that out."

"Besides," she grinned. "As the devices will still work, per se, it's going to drive him nuts trying to figure out why they're still working but not properly registering."

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione, suddenly sitting forward. "You mean, he'll then dedicate time trying to figure out where the charms, runes, whatever went wrong. That's something he wouldn't have done if Dobby had just destroyed them. Clever!"

"Yet something else that'll occupy his time," mused Harry. "I like it."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next day Daphne received permission from her father for her mother to come and collect them both to take them to Saint Mungo's; and then on to Diagon Alley.

As they had double charms, first up, they held back after class to speak with the little Charms Master.

"Professor," Daphne began. "We... that is, Harry, Hermione and I... need your permission to leave the school on Saturday in the company of my mother. We will probably be gone for most of the day."

"And may I know the nature of this excursion, Miss Greengrass?" he asked.

"Certainly, Sir," she replied. "First, we're taking Harry to Saint Mungo's to see them about his eyes. It's more than nigh time he had them sorted. Second, we're taking him to buy new clothing in Diagon Alley. I... that is, Hermione and I... will not have him wearing those cast-off _rags_ his muggle so-called guardians force him to wear, any longer."

"I see," he smirked. "I had always wondered why Mister Potter was constantly seen wearing obvious cast-offs that are clearly too big for him. I had begun to think it was some kind of fashion statement."

"No, Sir," Harry half-growled. "It was all my... _relatives_," he spat the word, "would allow me to wear. 'Dressing you in anything worth money is a waste of such money for a freak like you!'" He mimicked his aunt.

"I see," exclaimed the Professor, clearly shocked at Harry's words and the venom in which they were spoken. "In that case, you have my permission to spend the day away from the school," he said, a little calmer. "I take it you will be returning for the evening meal?"

"Yes, Sir," Daphne firmly replied.

"Very well," he said. "I shall inform the Deputy Headmistress you will be away for the day."

"Professor, may we ask that you inform her, say, on Saturday?" asked Hermione, a little sweetly.

"They're afraid... and it's warranted, in my opinion... that the Headmaster will attempt to stop me leaving the castle," replied an overly calm Harry.

The little Professor looked back at the three of them for a few moments, and mused, "Yes, I see your point. He does seem overly interested in you, doesn't he, Mister Potter?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry flatly replied. "I happen to find it quite... unsettling."

"Hmmm..." the Professor smirked. "As there is no time limit by which I advise the senior staff when a student seeks to leave the grounds. And, as you will be in the company of the parent of one of your bondmates, I see no reason to alarm anyone as to your leaving for the day. I shall inform the Deputy Headmistress on Saturday; perhaps about an hour after you leave?"

With matching smirks, the three said, "Thank you, Professor." Before getting up to leave.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After Daphne had 'borrowed' Hedwig, and sent her mother the confirmation a couple days earlier, the three quickly hurried through their breakfast on the Saturday and headed out of the school to meet Deece at the front gate. They felt it was better to meet her there than to raise the Headmaster's suspicion by having Deece meet them in the Entrance Hall.

They only had to stand inside the gates for a few minutes before Deece approached from the Three Broomsticks.

"Ready, you three?" she asked.

With near-matching nods, the three quickly exited the gates and followed the older witch back to the Three Broomsticks. They Floo'ed directly to the arrival point inside Saint Mungo's and sought out the Welcome Witch.

"Mister Potter for an appointment with Healer Jennings," Deece quietly whispered to her.

The Welcome Witch's eyes widened when she heard the name, and her eyes immediately met Harry's for a bare flicker before they travelled the couple of inches up to his scar. Harry scowled back, making the witch blush a little.

"Third floor, east wing," the witch muttered to Deece.

With a nod, Deece led the three up the stairs to the right wing and down the passageway.

She led them direct to a plain door with a brass plaque that bore the name 'Healer Tomas Jennings, Eye Specialist'. Without even knocking, she led their small party in.

"Madam Greengrass," the slightly portly man in wizarding hospital scrubs said, as he stood up from behind his desk. "A pleasure to _see_ you," he said, with slight emphasis on the word 'see'.

"Tomas," she said, holding her hand out to the man for the back of her knuckles to be lightly kissed. "That joke gets older with each passing minute."

Healer Jennings didn't seem to look the slightest abashed from her remarks. Instead, he looked even more pleased. "I _see_ your point," he replied, again emphasising the word 'see', and chuckling a little.

Deece just rolled her eyes as the bondmates all grinned.

The healer turned to Harry and said, "And, it's nice to meet you, Mister Potter. I _see_ the reports of your three-way bond are accurate. Madam Greengrass tells me you're here for me to have a _look_ at your eyes."

Harry immediately decided he liked the man. "Yes, Sir," he replied with a grin. "I've been _looking_ forward to _seeing_ you."

Healer Jennings barked in laughter for a moment. "Yes, well," he said, calming down again before he indicated a chair in the corner that looked a lot like a muggle dentist's chair. "If you won't mind _seeing_ your way into taking a seat in my personal torture device, we can get started with having a _look_ at your eyes"

Harry chuckled and shook his head before walking over, sitting down and leaning back in the chair.

As the other three sat in three normal seats, Healer Jennings brought over a wheeled stool and parked it next to Harry, near his head.

Without so much as a by-your-leave, he then reached out and plucked Harry's battered spectacles off his face. And, with healer's wand in hand, cast a small charm on them. Harry didn't know what all the little figures that then hovered over his glasses meant, but it was obvious the healer did.

Placing the glasses on a little swivel tray, the healer then turned to Harry more directly.

"Now, let's have a _look_," he muttered waving his wand over Harry's face.

The healer rapidly developed a frown before he sat back a little and muttered, "That's not right."

"Oh?" asked Harry, a little concerned.

Focussing back on Harry, the healer explained, "Your glasses do not match the correction you need, Mister Potter. If anything, they're making matters worse. Do you get headaches towards the end of each day?"

"Sometimes," replied Harry. "But, that's usually if I've been studying for too long; or, focussing on the one thing for too long."

"Hmmm..." the healer nodded. "For a start, you really don't need glasses, Mister Potter. I take it you acquired them in the muggle world?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Harry, not wanting to elaborate.

"Well, your eye problem is quite easy to fix," explained the healer. "All it takes is a few drops of a potion in each eye. Then we bandage your eyes to keep light out for about an hour before removing the bandages once more."

"Then what?" asked Harry. "Then, Mister Potter, your eyesight will have been repaired. No more need to wear spectacles!"

Looking a little gob smacked, Harry stared back and asked, "Really? It's that easy?"

"Yes, Mister Potter," the healer replied, a little surprised. "Would you like me to proceed?"

"What? Now?" asked Harry, surprised again.

"Yes, of course," the healer returned. "You won't need your glasses by the time you leave this office."

Harry glanced over at Deece and his two bondmates. Clearly they recognised his expression as one of pleading.

"Do it, Harry," replied Deece to his expression. "The ladies and I can spend the time in the cafeteria while we wait."

Turning back to the healer, Harry was almost in tears. "Do it," he firmly stated.

"Excellent," the healer replied with a smile. He then rose from his chair and went to the large cabinet behind his desk. He pulled out a small potion phial with an eyedropper and two leather-like pads.

Returning to his stool he described, "First, I'm going to place a light numbing charm on your eyes. Then I'm going to place four drops of this potion in each eye, and immediately ask you to close each as I finish with it. And, finally, I'm going to be placing these special eye pads on each eye and hold them in place with a light sticking charm. So, please don't try to remove them until I come back and remove them for you."

Harry nodded that he understood and tried to relax.

Just as he described, Healer Jennings worked until both Harry's eyes wore the patches. He then said, "The reason for the numbing charms is because I've been told how the potion can be somewhat uncomfortable while it's working. And, while it's working, I'm turning on my little wizarding radio for your listening pleasure. Any choice of stations?"

"No, Sir," replied Harry.

Harry heard the healer turn the radio on and hear the sounds of Celestina Warbeck singing. It wasn't loud, but it was soothing.

"I'll be working at my desk, Mister Potter," the healer then said. "I hope you forgive me if I start singing along to the radio. I've been told it's a good thing I answered the call to become a healer. Apparently, my singing voice is quite dreadful." The healer made it sound as if he was somewhat offended by that observation.

Harry smiled but didn't respond.

He also realised his bondmates and future mother-in-law had already left. It was then he realised he almost referred to them as his 'family'. But, he also realised, that's exactly what they were, his family; along with Matthias and Astoria. For now. The thought made him smile.

After a while he was daydreaming about what the future had in store for 'The Potters' when Healer Jenkins called from his desk, "Alright, Mister Potter. It's time for me to take those patches away."

Harry suddenly tensed a little; realising the time of truth about his eyes was at hand. He listened as the healer approached and pulled his little stool in closer. "Let's have a _look_, shall we?"

Harry barely felt the pads being removed but kept his eyes shut for the whole time.

"Alright, Mister Potter," the healer said. "Time to open your eyes."

Harry blinked them open, but saw that everything was still a little blurry. He could also see that the healer's left hand was shading his eyes.

Harry frowned a little as he knew he couldn't see properly.

"Do not fret, so, Mister Potter," the healer chuckled a little. "The numbing charm is stopping your eyes from focussing properly. One moment."

Harry saw the healer wand come back and pass over his face with a muttered, "_Finite_," and his vision cleared.

Gently and a little slowly, the healer pulled his hand away, and Harry realised everything was in perfect focus.

Seeing the expression on Harry's face, the healer chuckled and said, "I can _see_ you're surprised with how well you can see now."

Harry turned his eyes to the healer with a look of almost awe. "Wow!" he softly said.

"Indeed," the healer chuckled again.

Adjusting the chair for Harry to sit a little straighter, he pointed to a chart on the wall alongside his desk that Harry looked straight at, and instructed, "Start reading from the top of the chart, please."

Harry did so and only started to get difficulty on the second bottom line.

"Excellent," said the healer.

When Harry frowned, the healer gently said, "I don't expect you to read any better than that, Mister Potter. I did, once, have a wizard who had the animagus form of a hawk who managed to read the bottom line. But, that was the only time."

He then patted Harry on the shoulder and said, "You just rest there, for the moment, and I have a little ceremony for you to do." Before he rose and returned to his cabinet.

From the bottom he pulled out a big cardboard box and brought it back. Holding it for Harry to look within, he smiled and said, "This box contains all the spectacles of those who wore them and whose eyes I recently fixed. You no longer need yours, Mister Potter; so, throw them on in!"

Harry realised he had automatically picked his up from the tray, where the healer had placed them earlier. He looked down at them in his hand, grinned, and lobbed them into the box.

"Well done, Mister Potter!" the healer almost crowed. "Just so you know, each time this box fills, I send it off to the muggles for _their_ use. I don't know what happens to them then, but..." and shrugged with a grin.

Harry had just finished swinging his legs off the side of the chair when Deece and his bondmates... his family... returned. He immediately grinned at all three.

"That's better," Daphne softly said, coming closer to have a better look. "Now I can see those lovely emerald eyes better."

Hermione, also coming closer, smiled and said, "You're almost twinkling like the Headmaster."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, mock hurt.

Both girls giggled.

"What next?" Deece asked, already knowing the answer.

"Shopping!" both girls suddenly and happily exclaimed in reply.

With a smile, Deece looked to Healer Jennings and said, "Bill it to the Potter Accounts."

With a smile and a nod in agreement, the healer turned to Harry and said, "It was a pleasure to _see_ you, Mister Potter. If you have any problems, please come back and _see_ me."

With a grin back, Harry stood and said, "Thank you, Sir. Thank you very much."

"You're most welcome."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	15. The Whole Truth

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen - The Whole Truth ...<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Their party then Floo'ed directly from Saint Mungo's to Diagon Alley. Harry still had to get used to not feeling the weight of the spectacles on his face, or that he wasn't looking through the odd dust particles and soot that collected on the glass surfaces. There was also an odd feeling associated with the light breeze brushing over the skin around his eyes he'd not felt before.

He realised it would take a little time to get used to, but was happy for the chance to do so.

"Where to, first?" asked Deece.

"Madam Malkin's," Daphne firmly replied. "The sooner we get Harry out of those rags, the better."

Entering the Alley proper they headed directly to the store, entering to find it completely lacking in any other customer.

Daphne practically dragged Harry to the little round stands the store's witches used to measure people up, and ordered him not to move until he was told to.

When Daphne and Hermione explained to the store witch what they wanted to happen, she immediately ducked into the rear of the store and brought back Madam Malkin, herself.

"An entire wardrobe?" the plump little middle aged witch asked.

"Everything," Daphne firmly replied. "Treat it as if he has lost his entire wardrobe in a fire except for what he's wearing, and even that is damaged beyond repair."

"He's going to need wizarding and muggle wear from top to bottom; in and out," cut in Hermione. "Everything from outer and formal robes to muggle underwear... he wears boxers, by the way."

Both girls then nodded to the store owner, who was looking back in surprise.

"Well, then," said Madam Malkin, with a pleased little huff. "Let's get to it, then, shall we?"

Out came the measuring tapes and Harry was made to hold his arms out, spread his legs, and otherwise be almost violated by the magical measuring tape, as a quill was working itself to fill out a form on a nearby little pedestal.

While the tape was working, the store assistant witch watched the parchment for a few moments before she gave a nod and moved away, ducking back out to the back of the store.

She came back carrying a heap of clothing and asked Harry, "Any preferences to colour?"

Harry was about to reply when Daphne replied instead. "Green to match his eyes. Emerald, if you can. He also looks good in Ravenclaw blue and bronze. Silver highlights, where necessary. Potter crest on formal robes. No reds, oranges or the like; the colour does not suit him... unless it's a deep red, such as burgundy, to highlight."

"Pale, or pastel greens would also work for under robes," said Hermione. "It can be for a shirt, or two. Same with pastel blue to go with Royal and Navy blues. Creams, too. That'll go well with anything of a deep forest-like green. Browns, so long as it's dark. And, of course, black, dark greys and white."

The store witch was taking notes.

"Do _I_ get a say in this?" asked Harry a little plaintively.

"No," said Hermione, as Daphne said, "Yes."

They looked at each other before Daphne said, "You get to choose some of the styles. Traditional or modern, for the cut of your robes. The same for mugglewear. You get to choose the style of shoe you're most comfortable with... such as, pointed toe or not. And, we'll let you choose some colours for yourself, so long as we approve."

The look Harry gave both girls made Deece almost burst out laughing. She had to hurry away to the witch's side of the store before she embarrassed herself by giggling.

"Harry," said Hermione. "You know we love you, right?"

With a sigh, understanding where this was going, he nodded.

"Then I mean no malice when I tell you your fashion sense leaves a lot to be desired," she firmly said. "Leave the selection of fashion to Daphne and me. We'll make sure you look good."

"Between us we have both wizarding and muggle fashions covered," added Daphne. "Now stop fussing and be a good boy." She turned to make sure Deece wasn't paying too much attention before she turned back and softly said, "You'll be rewarded if you're a good boy, alright?"

Harry's eyes widened as what she said worked its way through his mind. He nodded back with a look of anticipatory glee.

"Good," she firmly said, before turning to Hermione and the two store witches. "Alright, ladies; we have work to do."

For the next three hours Harry felt he must have changed clothes over a hundred times as robes, shirts, trousers, jeans, jumpers, coats, hats, boots, shoes, belts, swimwear, underwear, male jewellery, watches, colognes, hair products and he forgot what else was brought to him to try on. Some only made it as far as being held to his chest for shirts or his waist for pants before it was discarded; some he managed to don before he was told to strip it back off and it was discarded. However, the pile of what was considered acceptable grew, though not as fast as the pile of discards. Or, the pile the discards would have made if they weren't being constantly removed and taken back out back.

By the third hour, Harry was almost an automaton. Without a word of complaint or approval - which he realised was ignored, anyway, during the first hour - he was constantly in and out of the change booth. At one time, Daphne joined him in the booth; and, at another, Hermione did.

Finally, Daphne sighed and said, "I think we're done."

"Oh, thank God," Harry groaned, to which Deece laughed.

"Now us ladies need clothing to match," said Daphne.

"Oh, good," Harry sighed, collapsing into a chair. "Go have fun," he groaned.

Both witches glared at him and Hermione said, "On your feet, Mister Potter."

"You need to see what it is we'd like and for you to give your approval," explained Daphne.

"Ladies, I have already learned... over the past three hours... that my opinion is neither needed or matters," he explained with a near whine. "_Why_ do you want to hear it now?"

"Because it's how it's done!" replied Daphne, as if speaking to a small child.

Hermione then walked over and, taking him by the hand, dragged him to the witch's side of the store. He was practically dumped into a 'husband/boyfriend' chair, sitting next to Deece - who looked back at him with both amusement and sympathy - and told to give his opinion.

Both girls then entered side-by-side changing booths carrying an armful of garments each.

For the next hour Harry was treated to his own 'runway' show with his two bondmates acting as the models. They started off with formal traditional robes and worked their way through to modern informal muggle. At first, Harry was just hoping the whole thing would be over soon - or that the Headmaster would turn up and drag him back to Hogwarts - but, as the ladies progressed to modern muggle summer wear, he started to take more and more interest.

As they modelled, both girls spoke as to why they selected to try on that particular outfit, and to what Harry could wear to match. Most of it went over his head; but he started to become aware of how he'd been forced to try on swimwear, and wondered what they'd do to match. He got more and more eager after each passing minute.

Deece had noticed and was quite amused. So had both his bondmates.

With the sun dresses done, Madam Malkin waved her wand and a large screen appeared, cutting off that side of the store with the rest.

Hermione came out first wearing a sleek one piece swimming costume. It had a little affixed skirt hanging from the hips to drop to low thigh. Her bust was pushed almost flat and some kind of ruffle further broke the line of her breasts. It was predominantly dark blue with other shades of blue to change the lines. "For wearing in the wizarding world," she said, and clearly waited for his opinion.

"Ummm,' he muttered. "If you have to wear that much material you should probably see if they have it in reds, russets, browns and oranges. Actually, something like deciduous leaves at autumn. That would best go with your skin, hair and eyes."

She turned to the mirror and asked, "Are you sure? I usually go for blues and the like."

Deece said, "No, I think he's right. Try it and see."

The store witch who was in there with them looked from Deece back to Hermione, gave a firm nod and disappeared back beyond the screen.

In the mean time, Hermione returned to the changing booth as Daphne came out. Hers was a similar style but in black with a shimmer of greens and silver.

Harry immediately said, "Try it in an aqua."

Deece nodded and said, "I agree."

When the store witch returned with a new wizarding witch swimsuit for Hermione, she held it over the top of the door of the change room for her. When she removed her arm a moment later it was holding the old suit.

Daphne caught her attention and, indicating her swimming costume, said, "Do you have this in an aqua?"

"I'll see," the witch replied, leaving with Hermione's first swimsuit.

Hermione returned a moment later wearing the new suit. "Wow!" exclaimed Harry as soon as he saw it.

"Yeah, wow!" said Daphne, looking the girl over. "That really suits you!"

"Indeed," said Deece.

"I never thought to wear these colours before," said Hermione looking down.

"They suit you," said Deece. "We may have to consider your other choices in light of this."

Harry lightly groaned.

With a smirk towards him, Deece said, "You should have thought of that before."

"No, keep what you've got," said Daphne. "We can always shop for more in Hogsmeade."

Harry let out a quiet sigh of relief.

When the sales witch brought back another suit for Daphne, she took it into the change room and changed into it. When she came out Deece and Hermione both immediately said, "Yes." To which Harry had to agree.

Daphne blushed a little and said, "From this point on, Harry, you need to go back over to the other side of the screen."

Hermione blushed and, looking at Harry, nodded.

"_What?_" he whined. "But, we're just getting to the _good_ stuff!"

"_Out_, Mister!" Daphne demanded.

"But, you saw me..." he tried, before she interrupted him.

While sticking her arm out and pointing a finger to the other side of the store, she barked, "_Out!_"

"That's not..." he tried, again.

"_Out!_" barked Hermione.

"Oh, come _on_!"

"_OUT!_" Hermione, Daphne and even Deece demanded. Deece had even started pushing him by his shoulder in the direction of the screen.

"Fine!" he grumped, throwing both hands up and almost stomping out. The store witch gave him a look mixed between amusement and pity as he passed. From what he saw of what she was carrying, he almost looked plaintively back.

Back on the other side, he found a seat and sat down to wait.

From behind the screen he heard whispering, giggling and gasps of - whatever. He really wanted to see what was going on over the other side of that blasted screen.

With a sigh he thought, 'I know we don't want people to know just how far we've progressed the bonds, but _this_ is ridiculous.'

While he was sitting and waiting he looked around and saw that all the clothing he would be purchasing was neatly packaged on the counter, waiting. He couldn't even go through it to take a better look, now that he actually had time to do so.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When the girls were finally finished, they're selections were all wrapped on the other side of the screen and brought around. Madam Malkin vanished the screen and Harry was called to the counter to make payment.

He heard what the final price was and looked gob smacked. "I don't have that much on me!" he complained.

Daphne rolled her eyes and grabbed his right hand, holding it up. "Pay for it with your ring, Harry," she said a little exasperated with him. "The funds will be automatically transferred from your vaults to Madam Malkins's business vault."

Harry did as instructed and, moments later, all their packages had been shrunk and dumped in his pockets.

As they left the store, he complained, "Can we eat now? I'm starved!"

"An excellent idea," replied Deece. "Come. I have just the place in mind."

She led the three of them to a small restaurant. As she entered, the 'waiter' approached and smarmed, "Ah, Madam Greengrass. It is most nice to see you again. Party of four, is it?"

"Yes please, Pierre," she confidently replied.

The four were led to a small table and were immediately served.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Finishing their light lunch, which Deece paid for, Hermione asked if they could do a quick trip around the stores to pick up mail order catalogues.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Daphne gently said. "For basically everything for which we need mail order, we've got the order forms and brochures."

"But, what if they've updated," she tried.

"Then, because we're on their mailing list, they'll let us know," Daphne countered. "It's in their own best interest to do so."

"I guess," sighed Hermione.

"So, are we all done?" asked Deece, after the girls stopped 'arguing'.

"Yes, I think so," replied Daphne.

"Then it's back to school with you three," the older witch firmly said.

Again using the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron, the four Floo'ed back to the Three Broomsticks. As Deece escorted them to the gates, Harry held back to speak to her.

"Deece?" he asked. "Thank you very much for today," he said a little emotionally.

Deece turned and smiled at him, recognising the depth of his gratitude. "You're very welcome, Harry. It's what family is for. And, we _are_ family now."

At the gates, Harry stopped and, at the spur of the moment, quickly hugged the woman. "Again; thank you."

Deece just nodded back, a little emotional at Harry's own expression of emotion and gratitude.

As he stepped back, both girls moved in and hugged her, before all three re-entered the school.

Harry half-expected either Dumbledore or McGonagall to be waiting for them inside the Entrance Hall. That they weren't, surprised him.

"I don't think the Headmaster knew we... or I... left the castle, today," he mused.

The three immediately climbed the stairs and used the hidden passageways to make their way back to their apartment.

Once inside, Harry sighed heavily before collapsing back onto one of the couches.

He watched both his bondmates then go through the ritual of checking for listening and monitoring charms. None were found.

"Alright, love," said Daphne. "Out with the packages."

Harry practically groaned climbing back to his feet. But, once standing again, he started emptying his pockets of shrunken parcels. He spread them along the couch and watched as Daphne began at one end re-enlarging them, checking the contents and separating them into different piles. Hermione was doing the same from her end.

Soon enough, they had all parcels unshrunk and three piles each.

Hermione picked the first pile up and asked Daphne, "Which one is yours, love?"

Daphne indicated one of hers and Hermione added her arm load to that pile. Then Daphne did the same with what she had of Hermione's.

"Alright, Harry," said Daphne, before she pointed to the two remaining piles. "Both of those are yours. Have Dobby take them into your room and put them away for you. Hermione and I will call Winky and ask her to do the same for us."

Instead of waiting, both elves popped in and Dobby asked, "Did Master and Misses ask for Dobby and Winky?"

"Yes, thank you," replied Daphne. She then looked at Winky and indicated the two piles for her and Hermione. "This set of parcels is clothing for me; and that set of parcels is clothing for Hermione. Can you put them away for us?"

"Certainly, Miss," Winky replied. She snapped her fingers and both piles of parcels disappeared before she followed them.

Turning to Dobby, Daphne said, "The remainder is Harry's new clothing. Can you put it away for him, please? And get rid of his old clothes except for his school stuff, too."

"Certainly, Miss," replied Dobby before he, too, popped away with the parcels.

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry a little mock-offended. "What if there was any clothing in there I wanted to keep?"

"Why?" she shot back. "You don't need rags. And that's all those clothes are good for."

A little softer she instructed, "Now, go get changed out of those rags into something more befitting our future husband."

With a groan, Harry made his way into his bedroom. He found Dobby had already unpacked everything for him, and magically pressed what needed to be ironed or pressed, as everything was wrinkle free and ready to wear.

He pulled out a new pair of underwear, a pair of black jeans, shirt, socks, new trainers, and a light pullover due to the in-creeping chill. And quickly changed into them.

He threw his dirty laundry into the hamper inside the bathroom door and returned to the living room. He had expected to see the girls waiting for him, but they weren't. Even Crookshanks was absent. So, he went back and pulled out his book bag to do some homework before dinner.

He'd just settled down when Hermione re-entered from her bedroom. She stopped on seeing him sitting on the couch. "Stand up for me, love," she ordered.

With an almost sub-vocal groan Harry climbed back to his feet. She then used her finger to give him the gesture to slowly turn around both girls used on him in Madam Malkin's. So, he did a slow pirouette.

When he'd completed his turn, she smirked and said, "That'll do nicely."

"What'll do nicely?" asked Daphne, walking back in. She took a long look at Harry and said, "Yes, that _will_ do nicely."

Harry looked at both witches and noticed they, too, were wearing nice clothes they'd 'paraded' in Diagon Alley earlier. He smiled and said, "You both look beautiful."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After working on assignments - and progressing Harry's knowledge of Ancient Runes for a while, Hermione suggested, "It's nearing time for dinner. How about we put on some light make-up and make an entrance in to the Great Hall?"

"Well, I'll leave the make-up off, if it's all the same with you," snorted Harry. "And I'll let you ladies go do what you need to do while I tidy up a bit."

After they'd both thrown wads of parchment at him, both girls went to put a little light make-up on, before rejoining him in the living room. A tidier living room with all their work neatly stacked on the coffee table to be returned to after dinner, if they wanted.

Escorting both girls down to Great Hall, Harry led them to the Ravenclaw table to sit, once more, opposite Luna.

Leaning forward he asked the younger Ravenclaw, "Is this spot at table reserved for us three, or something?"

Luna seemed to think about that for a few moments before she replied, "I'm unsure. Since the Professor told everyone off, no one but you three has talked to me."

"No one?" asked Hermione, her voice dropping to a level that her two bondmates recognised as anger.

"No," replied Luna, giving a bit of a shrug. "At least they're no longer being mean to me."

"How about after dinner you come and join us three in our apartment, for a little while," invited Daphne. Turning to Harry, she asked, "How about you go have a look at the Ravenclaw library and see if there's anything in there about basic Ancient Runes?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," replied Harry, overly calm.

"Oh!" exclaimed Luna. "There's a book called _Runes Made Easy_ you might want to have a look at."

"Thank you, Luna," replied Harry. "I think I must do exactly that."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After dinner Harry escorted all three ladies back to the seventh floor and the Ravenclaw corridor. He ensured his two bondmates were safely back in their apartment, and escorted Luna into the Ravenclaw common room. He waited for her in the common room as she went up to her dorm to retrieve her assignments and books; and watched how the rest of the House interacted with her as he pulled the _Runes Made Easy_ book off the shelf of the House library. Mainly, he watched their body language and overt behaviour.

As they walked in, he saw how many of them sneered at her - until they spotted Harry behind her; or simply turned away, pretending she wasn't there. They were deliberately turning their backs on her.

When she came skipping back down he smiled to her and quietly said, "I'm going to explore the library for a little bit. Go join the girls in our apartment, alright?"

"Alright, Harry," she chirped; and skipped back out beyond the eagle guardian.

As soon as she left he watched the other Housemates for a short time and saw how they all altered their demeanours once she left. Their cold shoulder treatment was clearly deliberate.

"Right!" he muttered.

Angrily, he stormed over to the foot of the stairs and snagged a young girl who appeared to be a first year and muttered to her, "Go up the stairs in the girl's side of the dorms and quickly let them all know there's a meeting in the common room. Now; please."

Sensing his anger, and a little afraid, she took off up the stairs at a run.

Once she was on her way he turned to the stairs leading to the boys dorms and climbed to the top before turning around and coming back down. As he did so he banged on each door and called to whoever was in, "Meeting in the common room. Now!"

Once back in the common room, Harry went to stand near the entrance and waited. He was practically radiating anger. It did not take long for the others in the common room to begin to notice. The boys came down from their dorms, and the rest of the girls were coming down from theirs. Their asking what was going on, soon had everyone wondering the same.

A sixth year, Peter Timmons - Harry recalled his name - saw Harry and called, "What is your problem, Potter?"

Harry glared back and practically snarled, "Sit your arse _down_, Timmons. We'll wait for the others to come out of their dorms."

Timmons looked back in shock but said nothing further. The anger pouring off Harry was near palpable. It was enough to make even the senior years shut up and pay attention.

When the last few dribbles of students came down from the dorms, chittering away, wondering what was happening, Harry took two steps forward and barked, "Shut the fuck up!"

Those who weren't immediately cowed silent shut up anyway, staring back in shock.

When he knew he had their complete attention, and before they could voice their ire back, he snarled, "I _cannot_ believe this is supposed to be the House of intelligence and wit. Because, by _fuck_, I'm not seeing it!

"It wasn't that long ago you all had your arses well and truly _reamed_ by your Head of House, Professor Flitwick, over your collective behaviour towards Miss Luna Lovegood. You were all told, in no uncertain terms, that Miss Lovegood has Ravenclaw's Gift. Clearly, not one of you fucking morons bothered to find out what that meant! Or just didn't bother to share it with your Housemates.

"So, I'm going to spell it out for you and, hopefully, it'll enter those dainty little ears and reach that grey mush you refer to as your brains; where it _may_ begin the slow and laborious process of creating an understanding of just what that means.

"Ravenclaw's Gift means Miss Lovegood can literally _see_ magic. She sees auras. She can see that of which only those with mage sight have a limited understanding. That is why she seems... shall we say... a bit spacey, at times. She can see that which you idiots cannot, and it's caught her attention.

"Now, just because you have no understanding of what it is she's capable of; does not give you the _right_ to behave so appallingly towards her!

"And don't you _dare_ try and tell me you haven't been," he snarled when it appeared some of the older years were about to rebuke. "It took me only seconds after walking in here to figure out what you're doing. It took me only moments to recognise the passive-aggressive _bullshit_ you're now engaged in to _shun_ her. You may think you're being _oh_ so fucking clever. You're not!

"So, I'm going to lay it out for the lot of you so you have a chance to fucking understand. If there is _one_ person currently in this House that epitomises all there is to be a Ravenclaw, it's Luna Lovegood. If it came to a decision whether it was her, or you morons, as to who would remain in Ravenclaw if a re-sort had to occur, I assure you she'd win _hands down_! I would not be one tiniest bit surprised if young Luna proved to be Lady Rowena Ravenclaw's magical Heir.

"Luna is a sweet and caring child. She wishes no ill-will to anyone. She is extremely intelligent and, if you get to know her, you will see she has a wicked sense of humour. In other words, she has intelligence and wit in full measure. That she has remained so sweet and caring, after the appalling treatment you wankers have directed towards her, is astonishing.

"You all heard Professor Flitwick offer himself as Luna's Personal Champion. For you magical-raised you know _exactly_ what that means. If Luna was to inform him of your recent behaviour towards her, he would have _no choice_ but to challenge to combat of arms the arse of each and every one of you!

"So, here's my flat-out threat to you all: Drop the passive-aggressive shit... right the fuck now... or, by this time tomorrow, you'll need to be organising duelling robes for yourselves. You'll then be facing a renowned International duelling champion across the floor of the piste. Because, if Luna won't tell him, _I will_!"

With one last cold glare and partial sneer at them all, Harry spun about and stormed from the room, back out into the corridor outside. He left the room in stunned and fearful silence.

"What the fuck was that?" exclaimed one senior male House member.

"Well, since you're too stupid to have figured it out," said one of the senior girls. "That was us, yet again, getting a well-deserved verbal spanking. And I, for one, am getting sick and tired of having to be the subject of one."

"And, what was that again about Ravenclaw's Gift?" asked one of the younger years.

"It is believed Rowena Ravenclaw had the gift of natural mage sight," she answered. "She lived with the ability of being able to see magic and all pertaining to it. Clearly, Potter and the Professor agree that Miss Lovegood has the same ability."

"What's passive-aggressive mean?" asked one of the younger, magical-raised.

"It means bullying her by shunning her; by actively ignoring her," answered another. "And he's right. That's _exactly_ what's been happening these past couple of weeks."

"But, she got us all in trouble!" complained the same person.

"No, she didn't," the same girl replied. "You got _yourselves_ in trouble by bullying her in the first place. You got caught. It's your _own fault_. And, I'm quite sick of copping the blame for _your_ actions. Miss Lovegood was the _victim_; not the cause. Stop blaming the victim for your own actions."

And, with that, the girl turned about and stormed off, back up the stairs to her dorm.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Harry waited out in the corridor until he'd calmed again before walking into their apartment.

Both his bondmates looked at him as he gave a firm single nod back. Luna looked up and asked, "Where's your book?"

Holding it up, Harry replied, "Right here."

"Well, we've been making a bit of headway in our various projects and assignments," Daphne cut in, hoping to derail that particular talk. "Come sit down and we'll go through it."

With a smile on his face, Harry walked over and sat on one of the couches to make a start on some assignments. And the four of them enjoyed an evening of working on assignments liberally interspersed with conversation and general fellowship.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next Saturday saw the three bondmates waiting in the Entrance Hall for Matthias to come and collect them in their brand new good quality wizarding robes. The necessity was due to Dumbledore's 'antics' in trying to get Harry not to attend the court hearing for the Weasleys. By leaving early, they negated any chance of Dumbledore attempting a last ditch effort within the school to block them from attending the trial.

However, Matthias, as pre-planned, was early. And the three left the school before the Headmaster even knew they were gone.

Immediately outside the gates waited Deece. After hugs and greetings, both adult Greengrasses side-along apparated the three away from Hogsmeade and the school. They arrived, not at the Ministry, but in a large home.

"Welcome to Greengrass Farm," said Matthias, gesturing out wide with his arm while both adults beamed at the three teens.

Daphne laughed out loud with glee. "Oh, you two!" she mock-scowled at her parents.

"Hermione," Harry said, in a little awe, "I think we just got pranked."

"No, just surprised," she replied, with a giggle.

"Well, we've got almost an hour before we need to be in court," said Matthias. "How about a quick tour of the house?"

"We'd not cover the whole house, father," disagreed Daphne.

"Just the main house, daughter," corrected Matthias with just the bare hint of emphasis on 'daughter'. It caused Daphne to blush just a little.

"Sorry, Dad" she muttered. Turning to Harry and Hermione she beckoned them both and said, "Come. I'll show you where your rooms will be."

The main house of Greengrass Farm was two stories and slightly larger than the 'outlier' fully equipped houses each side. Daphne didn't take either of them to either outlier house, though. She just took them upstairs to the upper of the two stories of the main house. Here were located the bedrooms, ladies' sitting room, activities room and guest bedrooms for close family guests.

Daphne indicated where the Master of the House's main bedroom was located down one direction off the hallway, and then promptly led them down the opposite direction.

She indicated her and Astoria's rooms at the end, with hers at the front and Astoria's at the rear. Between her bedroom and the stairs, at the front of the house, she showed them two more bedrooms. "These will be yours," she said. "That is, of course, unless we finalise the bonds before then. And immediately blushed.

"I don't know if it'll happen before Christmas, or even Easter, Daphne" Harry said quietly and a little amused. "But, I certainly hope it happens before summer break."

"I hope so, too," said Hermione equally quietly.

With a little throat clearing cough, Daphne said, "Anyway. The ladies' parlour now."

She then led them back across to the landing for the stairs. And led them into a room whose double doors were opposite. "This is the ladies' parlour," she said. Turning to Harry she said, "Normally, no males allowed. However, we've found it better to at least let the menfolk see the room at least once, when it's not otherwise in use. It tends to stop you men being nosey when it is."

That caused Hermione to laugh as Daphne grinned.

With a sniff of mock-haughtiness, Harry replied, "_I_... am not nosey; I am merely... inquisitive."

"Uh-huh!" laughed Hermione. "You just keep telling yourself that."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Cutting the timings to the last minutes, Matthias Floo'ed them to the Ministry and led them directly to Courtroom Two on the second floor, near the DMLE offices.

As soon as they arrived, the rather excited auror who was awaiting them immediately led the three into an adjoining witness's waiting room. Ackerman was waiting for them inside.

"Mister Potter, you were very nearly late," the man sighed in frustration.

"Sorry Stewart; it couldn't be helped," replied Harry, not all that sorry at all. "It was necessary to save us from being, yet again, waylaid by Dumbledore."

"Why is he interfering?" asked the solicitor.

"The Weasleys are one of his most avid supporters outside of the Wizengamot," replied Harry. "He's doing everything he can to ensure none of them end up in Azkaban. For one, it would be a major mark of shame against him, at a time he really cannot afford any more; and for two, he'd probably lose their support if Molly ends up incarcerated. She, as the muggles say, wears the pants in _that_ family."

"That explains a lot," muttered Ackerman.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Harry was called in to testify. Ackerman walked with him and indicated the witness podium Harry was to ascend.

Looking around, he saw Molly, Ronald and Ginevra sitting at the furthest of two side-by-side tables. Ronald was glaring at him with a great deal of malice. Ginevra glanced at him as if pleading for leniency and was quite sad. Molly was looking as if she was about to faint and sat at the table between her two children and looking as if she was trying hard to wish it all away.

After being sworn in, Harry was questioned over what had happened to make him take the goblet of pumpkin juice to Professor McGonagall and why he suspected that the juice had been dosed. But, when questions were asked about the first of the month - the forming of their bond - Ackerman objected and the question was overruled.

Once he'd given his evidence, and was cross-examined by the solicitor for the Weasleys, he was released and allowed into the visitors' gallery for the rest of the trial. The defendants' solicitor had tried to trip Harry up on how he handled the goblet from the time he picked it up from the Gryffindor table to placing it before Professor McGonagall. And alluded to how Harry could have easily tampered with it.

Hermione was called next, and she gave the same testimony as Harry. However, she also gave evidence over what had happened the morning of the First of September at The Burrow, and what she witnessed there.

As she went into details of what she saw, Molly burst into tears. Harry guessed she knew Hermione's testimony just saw her defence well and truly sunk.

Daphne was next and gave a similar testimony to Harry's.

Next came Professor McGonagall, then Professor Flitwick, and finally Professor Snape.

Though he appeared reluctant to do so, even going so far as to glance at Dumbledore who was sitting in the assembled's tiers, he provided expert testimony as to what potions were within the goblet at the time Harry brought it to the head table.

After the Hogwarts' 'contingent' gave their testimony, the DMLE's aurors and experts gave theirs. They spoke of the interviews of both Weasley children at the school, and later at the DMLE, and the same with Molly at The Burrow and DMLE.

Their statements were submitted as evidence, which the defence tried to have thrown out and failed.

After the prosecution wrapped up, the defence then had their own witnesses. These included a potions expert, who claimed neither of the Weasley children had the skills necessary to brew such potions; a child mind-healer, who gave testimony on the state of mind of both children speaking of how Ginny had a hero-worship mindset that had her believing Harry was her own personal knight in shining armour, and had ongoing mind trauma from the eight months of possession by the 'memory' of Voldemort.

That last one had Dumbledore wincing in his chair.

As for Ronald, the mind-healer gave testimony that he was suffering from strong feelings of inadequacy compared to his brothers; jealousy of his brothers, of Harry's fame and those who had money as he saw his family as poor; and an over-bearing mother.

It was not hard to see that Molly was being 'sacrificed' to ensure her children did not face having their wands snapped and magic bound.

Harry just sighed and shook his head. Turning to look directly at Dumbledore, Harry glared at the man with a mien of absolute fury.

Perhaps feeling Harry's eyes upon him, Dumbledore turned to look directly at Harry and, seeing his expression, paled.

Staring at Dumbledore, Harry almost discretely jabbed his index finger at both Weasley children before slowly making the throat cut gesture known around the world as being killed.

To Dumbledore, it was obvious Harry had figured out what was going on. His plan to convince Molly to sacrifice herself for her children's wellbeing, and appease Harry at the same time, had failed.

When those assembled of the Wizengamot returned to their seats after departing to deliberate, the Acting Chief Warlock gave the determination.

Molly was sentenced to six months minimum security in Azkaban while both children were 'sentenced' to attend mandatory weekly counselling sessions with a mind-healer from Saint Mungo's for the next twelve months. Both children escaped having permanent criminal records so long as they attended the mandatory sessions.

But, worse for the bondmates, both were allowed to return to Hogwarts. However, their Head of House was to be informed... even though she was already there... that any rule-breaking was to see both children expelled, immediately. Any further criminal actions by either would see the full weight of the law come down upon them, and an added six months minimum at Azkaban would be added to their sentences.

As soon as the sentences were read, Molly began wailing while both children huddled into her from each side. However, when Ron realised he wasn't going to be going to prison just yet, Harry could see he was visibly relieved. Ginny didn't even look like she'd heard.

Casting his eyes around the gallery, Harry could see that the Professors all looked sad. However, beyond them, Harry could see Arthur quietly sobbing while his four eldest bar Percy surrounded and tried to comfort him. Percy was not in attendance, on the day.

On a different note, no trial ended up being held for those who attacked Daphne and Hermione, as Flint readily admitted to the event. He received a legal rap over the knuckles, was placed on a good behaviour bond enforced by magical vow, and allowed to return to school. His two accomplices claimed they had no idea Flint was going to hurt another when they accompanied him, and there was no proof, so were released with warnings to stay away from Flint when not specifically in class.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As promised, articles began to appear in the _Daily Prophet_ regarding Harry that Miss Pentridge organised. The first was a long statement concerning Harry's ire at those who had used his name without his permission.

By rights, Dumbledore should have been on top of that issue from the start. However, the old man did nothing to stop it. Harry strongly believed it was because the old man believed it all helped to make Harry out as the hero of the magical world, and would lead to Harry eventually being willing to face Voldemort.

When the first article appeared, Harry was again summoned to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore tried to convince him not to take that path; but, Harry firmly retorted that Dumbledore should have been protecting his interests as his magical guardian, but had not. Harry firmly laid the blame back on Dumbledore's shoulders and wouldn't let the old man slide out from under it.

The next article, three days later, was the article about Harry's mail; and how 'he' was now aware of its existence and was steadily working through it all with the promise that as many people as he could manage would receive a response, no matter how belated it was.

Again, Harry was called to the Headmaster's office.

"Harry, I thought we'd spoken about this," the old man said.

"We had, Sir," replied Harry. "It was only three days ago and I recall the conversation quite well."

"I thought we had agreed you'd not be contacting the media about these sorts of issues again," the Headmaster said.

"No, Sir, we did not," Harry firmly replied. "You told me you did not like that I and my bondmates were doing it. However, I just as firmly explained to you why I felt the need was necessary. It was _my_ belief we'd agreed you'd not attempt to stop me in what I needed to do."

With a very much over-acted sigh, the Headmaster said, "I did not agree, Harry. And I do not believe you should in future. You are too young to understand the great care needed when speaking with the media. Your reputation can suffer great harm if care is not exercised. That's why I believe all such further correspondence should come to me, first."

"Oh," said Harry, pretending to understand. "I understand, Sir. However, you need not worry about it any further."

"Excellent," the Headmaster sighed.

"No, Sir. That's why I... that is, 'we'... send everything to my solicitors, first. They then go through everything with their understanding and expertise of law and communicating with the media before anything is sent on. So you see, Sir. There's no need to worry, at all.

"Secondly, you made it quite clear to me that you did not have the time to take care of little matters relating to me such as taking care of my mail, checking up on my care at the abusive hands of my supposed relatives, and other important matters relating to your role as my magical guardian. So, I'm at a loss as to when you'd have the time to do all these things now.

"However, thank you for caring enough to mention it, Sir. I'm glad we had this little chat. Will that be all?"

With a small look of frustration, Dumbledore dismissed him once more.

Another three days later and the 'big one' hit the _Daily Prophet_. This time it made the front page.

_* # *_

_THE BOY-WHO-LIVED - HIS LIFE, HIS WORDS_

_We've Been Lied To!_

_In his own words, Harry Potter (14), the Boy-Who-Lived, has given us the exclusive story of his life from the night of the attack by You-Know-Who on the cottage of his parents in Godric's Hollow that fateful Halloween, until now. Except for what we know happened, that night, everything you thought you knew about the life Potter lived is a lie! reports Samuel Finklewright._

_* # *_

The majority of the article was written almost entirely as the girls wrote everything down the weekend of the twentieth & twenty first of September. The only things added were the first and last paragraphs.

_* # *_

_With this information, this reporter is one who is appalled by the treatment our young hero has endured these past twelve years. Where was his so-called magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore? Where were those charged with watching over our war orphans? How did this manage to escape the notice of those paid to watch for this sort of criminal action? This reporter is one person who demands answers!_

_* # *_

Unsurprisingly, a few minutes after the owls delivered the morning copies of the _Daily Prophet_, Harry was once more called to the Headmaster's office.

As soon as Harry led his two bondmates into the office, Harry said, "Headmaster, we _really_ need to stop meeting like this. People are already starting to wonder why you're taking such a close interest in my affairs!"

"Sit down, Mister Potter," the Headmaster firmly commanded. It was clear the Headmaster was struggling to maintain his composure, he was that angry.

Not pushing it, Harry and his two bondmates took the three chairs that now occupied the space across from the Headmaster's desk each time Harry was called to attend the office.

Once they were sitting, Dumbledore growled out, "Mister Potter, we have discussed this! I am beyond angry that _this_..." he jabbed his finger at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ sitting folded on his desk before him, "... has become public knowledge.

"You have now placed the lives of your aunt, uncle and cousin in peril! It will not take long for their location to be discovered, if it hasn't already. I'm going to have to take steps to see they're protected even further. That's time I do not have to waste."

"First, Headmaster," replied Harry. "Why would you need to, as you put it, take steps to protect them? The so-called wards you placed on the property should be enough. Otherwise, I either should not have been dumped there, or they were sufficient in all the time I was there.

"In other words, Sir, if you need to 'take steps', as you put it, why were those steps not taken while I was still living there? And, second, I really couldn't care any less whether my so-called relatives are protected or not than I do right now. As far as I'm concerned they can reap what they sowed. If the wizarding world comes down on them like a ton of bricks, I wish I could be there to cheer them on!

"If I thought I could have removed my relatives from the equation that keeps you _insisting_ I get sent back to their abuse just by speaking with the _Prophet_, I'd have done this in my first year. So, Sir, I really don't care. Actually, I'm right pleased!"

Dumbledore collapsed into his chair and looked back at Harry with a pained expression. "Do you really care that little about the safety of your relatives, Harry?"

"I care a great deal, Sir. I care that much I utterly _despise_ them; and, I care that much I keep thinking up ways to make their life almost as much of a living Hell as they made mine. I don't think they could have survived what I went through, though. I don't think _I_ truly did, either."

With Harry's words in his ears, the Headmaster dismissed them.

Just as Harry opened the door to usher his ladies through, the Headmaster called to him. "How many more of these articles can we expect, Mister Potter?" He was clearly dreading the answer. And he was right to do so.

With a shrug, Harry called back. "As many as it takes, Sir. As many as it takes for the wizarding world to know and understand the truth; the _whole_ truth." Without waiting for a response, he left.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning, Harry received a summons to appear before an emergency session of the Wizengamot to be held the next afternoon to provide evidence regarding his living conditions based off the latest _Daily Prophet_ article.

He immediately approached Professor Flitwick and, showing him the summons, advised the Professor he'd be taking Hermione and Daphne with him.

"Why?" asked the Professor. He wasn't being reluctant or suspicious, he was just being curious.

"Because the girls are the ones who actually wrote most of the article that the Wizengamot want to question me about. As such, they're central to the enquiry."

The Professor nodded and said, "Will you be safe enough to make your own way there?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Harry. "However, we'll ask for Daphne's folks to come and collect us. Just in case _someone_ decides it would be unsafe for us to travel on our own." He had no need to clarify whom he meant.

Daphne immediately sent a letter off to her parents, while Harry sent off a letter to Stewart Ackerman, his solicitor.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After morning classes the next day, the three returned to their apartment to change into something a little more formal. Just like last time, Harry was just planning on wearing plain robes over muggle clothing. However, Dobby put a stop to that by pulling out a set of wizarding under robe wear and a set of his finest robes with the Potter family crest on the breast.

"Yous must make an impression, Master Harry," the little elf firmly said. "Yous must dress the part. Dobby's _bad old master _made sure Dobby knew this."

After getting dressed and waiting for the girls - who both dressed in fashionable, well-presentable witches' wizarding robes - the three made their way down to the Entrance Hall. They were expecting Matthias to soon arrive and take them to the Ministry.

As expected, though, the Headmaster turned up and attempted to stop him from going.

"I'll explain to the members it was unsafe for you to venture out of the school, Harry; given the amount of recent press coverage you've endured," the old man tried. "They'll understand."

"And I understand, Sir, that a summonse is not to be so carelessly ignored," retorted Harry. "As for my safety, that is being taken care of."

"I'm afraid I must insist you stay in the school, Mister Potter," the Headmaster firmly stated. "I do not give you permission to skip your afternoon classes."

"And I'm afraid _I_ must insist you not interfere, Headmaster," retorted Harry. "I have already cleared this with the person who makes the determination under the school charter, our Head of House, Professor Flitwick."

The argument continued until Matthias walked in the main doors.

"What's going on?" he asked, a little angrily, having caught the last moments of the argument.

The Headmaster turned to him and stated almost imperiously, "I cannot grant Mister Potter's request for him to leave the school. Given the recent articles in the _Daily Prophet_ it is unsafe for Mister Potter to be outside the safety of the castle's wards."

"Too bad," Matthias shot back. "Mister Potter has been summonsed and he will attend; as will my daughter and Miss Granger as his witnesses as to the statements made in the _Prophet_."

Before the Headmaster could respond, Matthias continued. "If you further attempt to hinder him in his required responsibility to the Wizengamot, I will state before that body how you deliberately blocked him from attending. I will also allude it was because you are attempting to hide your crimes relating to this matter from them; and demand an immediate investigation into the offices of both the Chief Warlock and the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

He stepped in closer and firmly threatened, "Don't attempt to block this any further, Albus. I can, and will, make your continued tenure in both or either position extremely difficult for you to maintain."

While both men then glared at each other, Harry gestured to the two girls to follow him outside. The three then waited for Matthias to join them; which he did, a few moments later.

"Come," stated Matthias walking out the doors, clearly still quite angry.

Harry quietly said, "Now you see why I suggested you arrive early, last time. I expected this sort of thing to happen."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After walking to the Three Broomsticks, the four Floo'ed directly to the atrium in the Ministry.

Leading his three charges, Matthias led them directly to the security checkpoint - where their wands were 'weighed' as usual - before they were taken directly to the Wizengamot chambers.

Surprisingly, there were quite a few visitors sitting in the visitors' gallery, even though they were about fifteen minutes early.

As soon as they walked in, Stewart Ackerman came down and said to Harry, "Mister Potter; it's good to see you again. As per your request, I'll be providing you legal counsel during your testimony."

While they were talking, Matthias pulled one of the stationed aurors aside and said a few quick words to him, before he turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, Stewart... Auror Robards, here, is going to take you into a side room where you'll wait until called, alright?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Harry, automatically. "May I ask why?"

"You're being called as a witness," replied Matthias.

"I'm aware of that, Sir," said Harry. "However, this is not a criminal trial; only an enquiry."

"Yes, I'm aware," replied Ackerman. "However, it is an enquiry that may well lead to a criminal trial... or more than one. As such, you need to be sequestered until called."

With a sigh of frustration, Harry said, "Understood."

"Follow me," replied Robards. "I stay with you until you're released after your testimony."

"Oh, very well," muttered Harry.

The auror then led Harry and Stewart across the floor and out a small door at the other end of the visitors' gallery. He crossed a narrow hallway and straight through another door into a small room.

Inside, there were a couple of small lounges and magazines stacked on occasional tables. A water cooler stood alone between two chairs. It was pretty much the same room, same chairs, and same magazines as the Weasley trial in Courtroom Two.

With a sub vocal sigh, Harry went and sat on one of the chairs with a table stacked with magazines on his left. Then started going through them, looking for something interesting to read. Auror Robards stood just outside.

Ackerman said, "Harry, I need you to listen to me for a few moments, alright?"

Harry put the magazine he'd just picked up back on its pile and nodded back.

For the next half hour Ackerman led Harry through a lot of the questions he could be asked, and ways to answer them. He also stepped Harry through an idea he had to win Sirius his freedom - _if_ they had a chance to use it. And they discussed other ideas while waiting.

It was half an hour later when Harry was finally called upon to testify.

Regaining his feet, he gave himself a once over to ensure everything was neat and tidy while Ackerman did the same, and followed the auror back across the hall and through the door.

Robards then indicated a witness box for Harry to climb into.

Ackerman stood right in front of it and a little to the side, just as he did for the Weasley trial.

Looking around, Harry first checked to make sure Hermione and Daphne were safe. Matthias sat between them and both looked a little anxious for him.

Turning back to the assembled, he first spotted Dumbledore wearing a garish purple robe with stars upon it, and not in his usual Chief Warlock seat. Sitting not far away was Minister Fudge, and almost too close behind him, slightly to his right, was 'The Pink Toad', also known as Madam Umbridge.

Harry did not recognise the wizard who sat in the nominal Chief Warlock's seat, front and centre.

The man cleared his throat a little and asked Harry a set of questions, directly.

"You are Mister Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"And Mister Stewart Ackerman, acting as counsel on retainer for Mister Harry James Potter, Sir," cut in Ackerman.

The wizard in the Chair nodded back and continued with his questioning. "You reside at Number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?"

"I am _incarcerated_ there for more than two months each year, yes. Otherwise I reside at Hogwarts."

There was quite a few murmurs from those watching, both from the assembled and from the gallery.

"Your guardians are Vernon and Petunia Dursley?"

"No, Sir."

"Pardon, Mister Potter?"

"I said, no," Harry stated. "The Dursleys have _never_ recognised themselves as my guardians, nor do _I_ recognise _them_ as such. There is no record... as far as I am aware... of them _ever_ accepting to be my guardians, and the term guardian implies they are my protectors.

"The Dursleys are anything but. They are my tormentors. They own the house in which I am enslaved. They cannot stand my presence and only tolerate me being anywhere near them because, I believe, of a letter stuck in my baby blanket wrappings when I was _dumped_ on their doorstep in the middle of the night. I was dumped on their doorstep, without so much as a ringing of the doorbell, by Albus Dumbledore's own hands."

That generated quite a bit of noise in chatter from both the assembled and the visitors. Quite a bit of anger and ire was directed at Dumbledore, who sat there wincing and looking as if he'd been sucking on a lemon. Ackerman momentarily looked up at Harry with a wide grin on his face.

After he banged his gavel a couple times, the clearly shocked wizard in the main chair said, "I... see." Rallying himself, he asked, "Then, pray tell, who is your rightful guardian?"

'Rightful?' thought Harry with a mental grin. "Sirius Orion Black," he flatly stated. "The man my parents specifically chose as my godfather, and the man also chosen by them to be my guardian if anything happened to them, that meant they could no longer care for me."

Furore.

Both the assembled and the gallery erupted in shouting and yelled questions. Some were directed at Harry, some at Dumbledore, and some at the wizard leading the assembled with the gavel in his hand. Ackerman had returned to grinning back at Harry again.

Once the Chair managed to regain control, he turned to Harry and said, "Sirius Black is a wanted felon after having escaped Azkaban. There is a 'Kiss on Sight' order against him. He cannot be your rightful guardian."

"Objection!" declared Ackerman.

"Hippogriff dung!" Harry shot back, almost at the same time. "Sirius Black is NOT a wanted felon because the term, alone, implies he _is_ a felon. As he was _never_ convicted of the crime for which he was summarily... without even a trial, mind you... flung into Azkaban, means he is not a felon. Escaping from Azkaban is not a crime, either. Check your own laws.

"The crime, here, is that the Minister has ordered an innocent man to be 'Kissed on sight'. To me, the Minister is attempting to commit murder most vile of the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. And is hiding behind a lie to do it."

Further furore.

Looking back at him, again, Ackerman said, "Harry, don't go there."

Harry just shrugged back.

Once everyone calmed down after a long few moments, the Chair was about to speak again when who Harry recognised as Madam Amelia Bones spoke up. "Chief Interrogator, if I may?"

"Madam Bones," the Chair - Chief Interrogator - replied with a bit of a relieved sigh.

The stern grey haired witch turned her monocle to Harry and said, "Though this enquiry is specifically relating to the business concerning the matters raised in the _Daily Prophet_ a couple days ago, if Mister Potter has verifiable evidence as to the innocence of Sirius Black, it behoves us to hear it."

"The boy is lying!" screeched Madam Umbridge. "This is not a podium for Mister Potter to spread his lies."

Harry swivelled his eyes to The Toad and snarled, "Do not call me a liar, _bitch!_ Or, I will demand satisfaction!"

Again, furore rose. But, not as much as previous. The Chief Interrogator was already banging his gavel as soon as the last word left Harry's mouth.

"Mister Potter!" he barked, once he regained control. "Please refrain from such remarks!"

"I see," Harry glared back. "Mister Potter must refrain from such remarks; but, that ugly pink toad in a cardigan can spew her bile as much as she wants."

"No!" the wizard snapped. "Madam Umbridge. You, too, will refrain from making such remarks or, unlike Mister Potter, you will be asked to leave these chambers."

The Toad silently snarled back at Harry for a second but simply nodded her head once back at the Chief Interrogator before settling back in her seat.

"Mister Potter," called Madam Bones, trying to get things back on track. "Do _you_ have verifiable evidence as to the innocence of Sirius Black?"

"I do," he replied. "Or, rather, _you_ do."

"Explain," she demanded.

"Simply done," replied Harry. "First, I challenge you to present to this hearing the transcript of trial, the record of evidence, the transcript of interview, or anything else relating to the trial of Sirius Orion Black, other than the record of his incarceration in Azkaban. You will find _nothing_.

"Second..." he started to say.

"Hold it," Madam Bones cut in.

Once she saw Harry had stopped speaking, she turned to the Chief Interrogator and said, "That's easily enough done. I can send an auror to collect those records from the Hall of Records."

The Chief nodded and Madam Bones gestured to one of her aurors, who was on the floor. "Do you know what we need?" she asked man.

When the auror nodded back she flicked her finger towards the door and commanded, "Go!"

She then turned back to Harry and said, "Please, continue."

With a slight nod back, Harry continued. "Second, I, along with Ronald Weasley, then Professor Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger... who is currently sitting in the visitors' gallery... met him and talked with him in Hogsmeade on or about the ninth of June, last year.

"At that time the four of us, including Professor Severus Snape, also properly met and talked to someone you all think dead... Peter Pettigrew... who had been hiding out..."

At that point the noise levels due to shouting and other noises, rose too high for Harry to hear himself think, much less be heard.

More gavel banging and relative silence returned.

"As I was saying," Harry cut in first. "We also met Peter Pettigrew out of his animagus form of a common brown rat, that night. He had been hiding as the pet of Ronald Weasley, and before him, his brother, Percy Weasley."

Percy, where he had been diligently taking notes, suddenly looked up and exclaimed, "Scabbers?"

Harry turned his gaze on the young man and smirked. "Scabbers was not a real rat, Percy. He was Pettigrew hiding in his animagus form. He was missing the little toe on his left front paw, wasn't he? Just like Pettigrew cut off the little finger on his left hand. The loss of his finger carried over into his animagus form."

"That's rubbish!" Percy shot back. "I had that rat for eight years! I'd have known."

"Then Ron had him for about another _three_ years," Harry firmly remarked. "That's eleven years, Percy. Rats only live for a maximum of about _four_ years. That, in itself, proves that Scabbers was not a real rat."

Percy went white in shock and sat there utterly stunned.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the 'cliffy'. I t would have resulted in a way too long chapter if I didn't split it. (And it gives you lot something to howl at me about. :))


	16. Nothing But and Issues

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen - And Nothing But and Issues<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Turning back to the now stunned assembled, Harry said, "We gave this information to Minister Fudge, that very night. We also escorted, not under wand point as he came willingly, Sirius Black back to the castle - except for a minor detour in which he and I were set upon by a horde of dementors.

"Minister Fudge _refused_ to listen to us. He accused us of heinous acts and of being confounded. And, with Sirius locked within a room in one of the towers in the castle, ordered the dementors be brought in to immediately Kiss him. Sirius, of course, escaped yet again.

"Therefore, I flatly accuse the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, of the attempt to commit murder most foul of Sirius Black. Even if he was guilty of any of the crimes he was... supposedly... accused of, he was _captured_. There was _no reason_ for the 'Kiss on Sight' order to remain. _That's_ why I state its attempted murder.

"Harry..." tried Ackerman.

"At this time, I am prepared to both offer my memories of the events, and swear a magical oath as to the truth of those memories," continued Harry, riding over Ackerman's protests. "I will offer up my magic, my life and my very soul to make that oath."

Hermione suddenly stood in place and firmly stated, "As will I!"

Further pandemonium erupted. While Hermione calmly stood there the noise in the visitors' gallery surged around her. The assembled weren't quiet, either.

The Chief Interrogator had to repeatedly bang his gavel quite a few times before Madam Bones set off a cannon blast with her wand.

"Silence!" she snapped, when the noise level dropped enough for her to be heard. That stilled most of the rest.

She swivelled her eyes on Hermione and asked, "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger, Ma'am," Hermione firmly replied. "As he has told you, I was with Harry for the entire evening on the night this all happened."

"Take a seat, for now, Miss Granger," Madam Bones ordered. Hermione sat down as Madam Bones turned her eyes upon one of the other aurors on the floor and ordered, "Bring out the court pensieve."

Fudge surged to his feet and cried, "There is no need for this. This hearing is about the issues surrounding the story in the _Daily Prophet_..."

The Chief banged his gavel and snapped back. "Sit _down_, Minister Fudge! Interrogator Bones has the floor and you will remain silent!"

Fudge, albeit reluctantly, resumed his seat. He looked panicky, but Umbridge just looked furious and was staring daggers at Harry.

As the Chief was berating Fudge, the auror sent for the records re-entered carrying a file. He took it directly to Madam Bones.

She flicked through it and looked back at the auror, who stood waiting. "Is this _all_ of it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the auror replied.

She turned back to the Chief and said, "Chief Interrogator Fitzwilliam, I have the relevant file relating to the incarceration of Sirius Orion Black."

Harry finally had a name for the wizard with the gavel.

"And is Mister Potter's testimony relating to Black's incarceration confirmed?" Fitzwilliam asked.

With a second scan of the file, Madam Bones clearly said, "I have the record relating to the incarceration of Sirius Orion Black in Azkaban. I have the order for transfer of same from the DMLE holding cells to Azkaban prison. It is signed by then Minister Millicent Bagnold, then Head of the DMLE Bartemius Crouch, and Chief Warlock Dumbledore."

Harry immediately swivelled his eyes to Dumbledore and glared with hate-filled eyes at the man. Dumbledore sat there with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face.

"I have a record of the arrest," she continued, "dutifully filled and signed out by Aurors Preedy and Watkins."

Looking back at Fitzwilliam she firmly stated, "There are no other records."

That created a lot of noise from the visitors' gallery and from among the assembled.

With a pained sigh, Fitzwilliam clarified, "So, from the records, Sirius Black was arrested, brought to the DMLE holding cells, and then transferred to Azkaban where he remained until he escaped?"

"Yes, Chief Interrogator," she replied. "Further, the dates and times on the documentation show that Black was brought in to the DMLE holding cells at 11:05am on the 3rd of November 1981, and then sent to Azkaban at 2:15pm on the same day. There is no possible way he could have received a trial, let alone was properly interviewed within a three hour, ten minute window."

She then turned to look at Percy. "Mister Weasley," she asked. "Can you please turn your pages to the day of the 3rd of November 1981 and inform us of the trial of Sirius Orion Black."

Percy looked at her for moment before turning back to his massive ledger. He rapidly flicked back through the pages until he reached the day in question. He sat reading down through the page until he finally looked back at Madam Bones. "There is no record of a trial for Sirius Orion, or any other Black, on that day," he reported. "As a matter of record, there was no _sitting_ on that day; Tuesday, the 3rd of November 1981."

Everyone was stunned for the moment, including the Chief Interrogator. The first to recover, he demanded, "Do you mean to tell me that the Minister, Head of the DMLE and Chief Warlock just decided to skip the whole trial and threw the man into Azkaban without even a _by-your-leave?!_

"Bloody Hell! Even all the supposed Death Eaters received a trial; even when they flat-out admitted their guilt!"

"By my order," Madam Bones smoothly cut in and ordered. "The 'Kiss on Sight' order against Sirius Orion Black is hereby revoked." Looking down at one of her aurors she indicated her and said, "Go directly to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and remove that order. Come back when it's done!"

Harry said, "Excuse me, Ma'am." When she turned her eyes to him he said, "When you see my memory of the evening of the 9th of June last year... which will be sworn to by both myself and Miss Granger as to its truth... you may be doing a lot more revoking, yet."

With a firm nod back, she turned to Fitzwilliam and asked, "With your permission, Chief Interrogator?"

He nodded back and turned to Harry, "Are you aware of how to extract a memory, Mister Potter?"

"I am, Sir," he replied.

An auror came over and extracted the memory before dropping it into the stone basin of the pensieve, and waited.

"Play it," demanded Fitzwilliam.

Almost larger than life, the memory played out in the empty air directly above the pensieve. Everyone could see it quite clearly.

It started from when Harry and Hermione ran through the tunnel from the Whomping Willow chasing after Ron - who was being dragged by the ankle by Padfoot - and entered the Shrieking Shack from the trapdoor, the confrontation between Sirius and the three students, the arrival of Moony, the 'unveiling' of Pettigrew, his pleading for leniency, the arrival of Snape leading to the escape of Pettigrew, and the chase back down the tunnel.

Harry did not give them the memory of Remus in werewolf form.

As soon as it finished, Harry said, "Next important memory of that night."

While most sat there in stunned silence thinking about what they'd just witnessed, the auror returned the memory to Harry. Harry then thought of the next one. With a nod to the auror the auror removed it.

This time, it showed Harry and Sirius's arrival on the banks of the pond running from dementors, the dementors then circling in, Sirius's almost Kiss, and the arrival of the powerful stag patronus.

"There's a second part from another point of view for that," he said.

A quick switch of memories and the memory replayed, this time from the opposite bank. It showed Harry and Hermione hiding behind the tree, their argument, and Harry suddenly ducking out and casting the patronus, forcing the dementors to flee.

"One final memory, Ma'am," Harry stated.

Another memory switch, and this time they were in the hospital wing. Dumbledore was arguing with Fudge, Fudge telling Snape there was an Order of Merlin in it for him, Fudge not listening to Harry and Hermione trying to explain to Fudge, before he stormed out, refusing to listen."

Harry popped his wand out and, before anyone could stop him, stated, "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic, my life and my very soul, that the four memories that were shown here in the past hour are a true and correct recollection. As I say, so I swear!"

There was a slight flash come from Harry.

Hermione was already on her feet and stated, "I, Hermione Jean Granger, swear on my magic, my life and my soul that the memories of Harry James Potter shown here in the last hour are a true and correct recollection. As I say, so I swear!"

A slight flash also came from Hermione.

While Hermione was making her vow, Harry was pulling up a loving memory. As soon as she flashed, Harry pointed his wand and, with a muttered Patronus incantation, cast. Prongs leapt forth from the tip of his wand almost glowing gold.

Hermione's patronus, to the shock of them both, came out as a doe, and joined Harry's on the floor. Obviously, the bonding had caused her patronus to change from an otter to a doe.

Both held them for a moment before cancelling them.

When both put their wands away, Hermione retook her seat and Harry accepted his memory back before he turned back to Madam Bones and Mister Fitzwilliam.

Madam Bones, not slow on the uptake, again ordered, "By my order as Head of the DMLE, the arrest warrant for Sirius Orion Black is hereby rescinded. Further, by my order as Head of the DMLE, I declare Sirius Orion Black _exonerated_ on all charges relating to the events surrounding the death of James and Lily Potter and Peter Pettigrew; and of the thirteen muggles in the London street when it was _believed_ Peter Pettigrew was killed.

"Further again, on my order as Head of the DMLE, Sirius Orion Black's criminal record is to be expunged of any wrongdoing related to this matter." With a sigh, she went on, "It appears all that we know of the events surrounding the life of Mister Harry James Potter is not the only lies we thought to be true."

Harry snorted in amusement and said, "Oh, you don't know the _half_ of it."

"Pardon, Mister Potter?" asked the lady, a little confused.

"Madam Bones," he started, "This all came about because we were here to discuss the article in the _Daily Prophet_. That led to the discussion concerning my rightful guardian. That person is Sirius Orion Black. First, may I ask that my guardianship be returned to Sirius Black? And that he also be recognised as my rightful _magical_ guardian, and it be _stripped_ from the man I believe _usurped_ it from him; Albus Dumbledore?"

Ackerman again glanced at Harry. Only, this time, he gave him a nod and smile to say he was pleased with him.

"Now, see here!" Dumbledore spluttered, surging to his feet. "I did not usurp your guardianship. I applied for, and was granted, your magical guardianship, legally."

"Thank you for admitting that, _Mister_ Dumbledore," Harry cut back. "Now, did you do it using your office of Chief Warlock?"

More gavel banging by Fitzwilliam before he scolded both Harry and Dumbledore. "That's enough; the both of you!"

When Harry subsided and Dumbledore retook his seat, Fitzwilliam said, "Now, concerning your guardianship, both magical and otherwise; by my authority I return them to Sirius Orion Black. When he resurfaces he can file the proper documentation.

"Returning to the matters of the article," he sighed. "Is there anything within that article that is untrue, to the best of your knowledge?"

Harry thought for a moment and replied, "Not untrue, so much as misleading."

"And what would that be?" asked Fitzwilliam.

"In the first paragraph it said something about how, except for what they knew happened that night, everything else is a lie. That statement is misleading."

"How so?"

"It implies that what happened 'that night', as the article put it, is not also a lie," replied Harry. "That is incorrect."

"Of course," sighed Fitzwilliam. "Sirius Black was not the one who led He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to your parent's cottage in Godric's Hollow."

Harry frowned and snapped back, "Sir! This is a court of enquiry. Use the man's real name, not that He-Who nonsense."

"I will not say his name!" Fitzwilliam snapped back. "Everyone knows who I mean."

"Fine," replied Harry. "Then, _I'll_ use his real name so the record is straight on this - Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Mister Potter!" roared Dumbledore surging back to his feet again. "I _forbid_ this!"

Fitzwilliam banged his gavel again and barked back at Dumbledore, "Chief Warlock, return to your seat and remain silent. You are not a named Interrogator, here!"

Turning back to Harry after Dumbledore grumped and planted his bum back in his seat, sulking, Fitzwilliam said, "I believe it was Vol-... _him_... who attacked your parent's cottage."

"It was," replied Harry. "But, everyone calls him that silly name that means 'Flight from death' in French. Vol-de-mort. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle; not that silly French nonsense everyone calls him."

A lot of shocked and excited whispers had broken out during the past minute or so. However, Fitzwilliam sat there just as dumbfounded as everyone else. Most were just staring at Harry in shock.

"H-how do you know this?" Fitzwilliam finally asked.

"He told me," replied Harry. "At least, a memory of him did. In second year. In the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts."

"That's... unbelievable, Mister Potter," the man half-gasped. "Everyone knows that You-Know-Who is dead."

"Really?" asked Harry right back. "Would these be the same 'everyone' who knew that Sirius Black led Riddle to my parent's cottage in Godric's Hollow? The same 'everyone' who knew that Pettigrew was dead? The same 'everyone' who believed I was growing up in a loving, wizarding home?

"Really, Sir," smirked Harry. "How much more information do you need to understand that everything about me you thought true is mostly lies?"

Harry turned to Madam Bones and happily exclaimed, "Memory time!"

Madam Bones sighed, nodded and indicated one of her aurors; the same one that took Harry's memories before, to retrieve another.

"Everybody knows that there were students being attacked at Hogwarts during the school year of nineteen ninety two ninety three," explained Harry. "The Headmaster kept the school open during that entire time. Minister Fudge, accompanied by Mister Lucius Malfoy, turned up at the school and arrested Rubeus Hagrid for doing it.

"Minister Fudge's reasoning for doing so was that, the last time the Chamber was opened, Rubeus Hagrid was accused of doing so; and killing the Ravenclaw student, Myrtle Cummings. It did not matter to Minister Fudge that there was _no_ evidence Rubeus Hagrid had done anything wrong. According to Minister Fudge's own words... spoken in the presence of Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and myself... he had to be _seen_ to be doing something. It was yet _another_ situation where an innocent man was simply tossed into Azkaban _without_ first being tried.

"What my memory will show you is the _truth_ of the Dork Lard's identity, who was really responsible, and what was really petrifying students in the school, that year."

Harry thought hard about the event and nodded. The auror drew the memory forth and moved it to the stone basin.

Not even waiting for the go-ahead, he activated it.

The memory then played from Harry and Ron forcing Lockhart into the bathroom, Harry activating the hidden entrance, their slide down into the cave tunnel, Lockhart getting Ron's wand and the _Obliviate_ curse backfiring on him bringing the roof down... which had many watching scandalised at Flophart's actions... Harry going on and opening the main door, and his finding Ginny's unconscious form.

Then to his chat with 'Memory-Riddle' with the truth about his name and heritage, the calling forth of the basilisk, the arrival of Fawkes with the Sorting Hat, the fight with the basilisk, getting bitten, Fawkes crying into the wound in Harry's right forearm, and him using the broken fang to destroy the diary. Memory-Riddle's destruction, Ginny waking up, Harry leading her back to the cave-in, Ron's helping both of them through the small gap he'd finally been able to make, Fawkes gathering them all up and flying them back up the pipe, and their arrival back in the bathroom at the feet of Professor McGonagall.

During the playing of the memory, Harry heard gasps, the odd shriek at the relevant moments, cheers at the end of the battle, and mumbled chatter.

When the memory finished Harry had to ask the stunned auror for its return.

Everyone else, except for Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Matthias, sat there in shock. The aforementioned had, of course, seen it before.

Finally coming back to his senses, Fitzwilliam turned to Fudge and said, "Minister, you _give_ this boy a bloody Order of Merlin, First Class. You hear me?"

The Minister, sitting pale and trembling slightly, just nodded back.

Turning back to Harry, Fitzwilliam asked, "Are there any more exploding cauldrons you want to drop on us, Mister Potter?"

"What?" asked Harry. "You haven't had enough, yet? Gee, you people are hard to please."

"Mister Potter," Fitzwilliam half-sighed half-growled.

"Alright," soothed Harry. "How about this one. Why does everyone think I was hit by the killing curse, that night?"

"Because you were?" he asked a little plaintively.

"Really?" asked Harry. "How do you know? Think about this. For those we know to be there on that night when Riddle _supposedly_ turned up: We know Riddle _may_ have been there; of course, we now know Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, so he was _likely_ there. However, we also know he was a bit of a coward; as you saw of the memory in the Shrieking Shack. So, we don't know where he was in relation to the... action, shall we say.

"We know my father was killed by the killing curse after it was determined he duelled with someone. Riddle may or may not have been the one he was duelling with and who cast the killing curse that killed him. We know someone soon thereafter went up into my nursery, and that my mother was hit by the killing curse. Was it Riddle? Again, we don't know.

"At that point, we only know that Riddle... _probably_... and myself are the only two people left alive in the cottage. There were... _possibly_... other Death Eaters around, including Pettigrew. However, we don't know where they were in relation to what happened next.

"At that point... _supposedly_... Riddle cast the killing curse at me. The curse... _supposedly_... rebounded destroying Riddle, utterly. There's _nothing_ left; not even his robes or wand. It also brought down the upper storey whole front wall and some of the ceiling and roof of the nursery.

"So, here's what I have issue with. If Riddle was supposed to have cast the killing curse at me... and the killing curse is supposed to leave no mark other than a look of surprised horror on the faces of its victims... how did it leave a mark on me?" Harry showed what was left of his scar. "How did it then utterly destroy Riddle's body? How did it blast a big hole in the wall, ceiling and roof of my nursery?

"And all this is supposed to have happened from a curse that 'everyone knows' doesn't leave a mark. That, in and of itself, should have anyone with a lick of sense when they heard of that, saying, 'Bullshit! I don't believe you'.

"Further, if Riddle's wand was supposedly destroyed, there was no wand on which to cast the prior incantation charm to determine what Riddle, if it actually _was_ him, actually cast. That is, whether or not it was actually the killing curse. And, finally, how does a relatively normal fifteen month old wizarding infant survive a supposedly unsurvivable curse?"

"Then, since I was the _only one _apparently left alive in the cottage, how is it that all those books supposedly written _as fact_ about that night, actually _have_ said facts? Since I was the only one there left alive, I was the only one who could have said anything. That I was only fifteen months old at the time, and my vocabulary was very limited, I believe I can state for the record _I_ wasn't the one who told them."

"Do you have answers to those questions, Mister Chief Interrogator?" Harry softly asked, not expecting an answer.

Fitzwilliam sat there for long few moments, chewing over that information. He eventually started looking around to see if anyone had the answers. Finally, still looking around, he asked to everyone, "Anyone?"

"Spell residue," someone called.

"My mother was apparently killed by the killing curse, within a baby's arm reach, directly in front of me," Harry replied. "There's your residue."

"Then what _else_ could have happened?" someone else blurted out.

"Unlike authors of books trying to pass off their _speculation_ as fact, I won't do so," replied Harry. "However, I'll leave you with this thought. Unless you can categorically state that someone was there and has admitted to seeing the whole thing, how do you _know_ Riddle, the person you all refer to by those silly hyphenated names... You-Know-Who, et cetera... is dead? That he hasn't since been seen or attacked anyone else is naught but _circumstantial_ evidence of his demise. _Someone_ has been selling you all a bill of defective cauldrons. And, you folks lapped it all up and asked for more.

"No. I think someone set me up to be seen as the hero of magical Britain. Someone, for whatever vile purpose, wants everyone to see me as their hero; their _saviour_. And it has to be someone who, when they say something that everyone should have immediately scoffed at as nonsense, you all believed. So, you've either all been confounded, or you trust that person's words utterly, in the face of and directly refutable by evidence."

Many people looked back at Harry in horror, from both the assembled and the visitors.

"But, you killed him!" exclaimed one horrified spectator.

"Rubbish!" Harry shot right back. "Where's your proof?

"Think also about this, if I really did kill Riddle that night... well, Albus Dumbledore received an Order of Merlin, First Class, for defeating _his_ Dark Lord, Grindelwald... the Ministry must _not_ have thought I'd killed Riddle; or, I'd have received one, too. Right?

"It really surprises me that the wizarding public were so ready to accept Riddle was dead. Clearly, based on the evidence, _someone_ stood up and intoned, 'Voldemort is dead!' and everyone went, 'Yay!' Didn't anyone bother to ask, 'Where's your evidence? Where're his remains? Where's his wand? Where is one skerrick of proof that shows Voldemort is truly dead?' Hmm?

"Yes, my nursery was blown up. And it may very well have been shrapnel from the structure, walls, ceiling or roof of the cottage that gave me my scar. That's a far more likely scenario, isn't it?

"Then, I'm taken from my nursery by either Albus Dumbledore or someone operating under _his_ instructions. Now, at that point, its _two days_ before my godfather, Sirius Black was supposed to have killed Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. At that point, my godmother, Alice Longbottom, is with her husband, Frank; mother-in-law, Augustus Longbottom; and her son, Neville. They weren't attacked for a further three days. By rights, I _should_ have been with young Neville, by then.

"However, is that where Albus Dumbledore takes me? Does he hold onto me and properly... and rightfully... hand me over to either my godfather or godmother? _Merlin_, no! Doing the right thing is _clearly_ against Albus Dumbledore's idea of what _he_ believes is right. To Hell with the wishes of baby Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter. I'll just kidnap the brat and go dump him at his all-things-wizarding-hating muggle aunt and uncle's place in Surrey."

"Mister Potter!" roared Dumbledore, again rising to his feet. "Stop this nonsense, at once!"

With a few bangs of his gavel, Fitzwilliam almost shouted back, "Sit down, Chief Warlock. You're clearly in enough trouble, as it is! It is for this enquiry to determine what it will and will not hear. And, we're quite eager to hear more from Mister Potter.

"Mister Potter is speaking to matters relating to the article that appeared in the _Daily Prophet_. He is _on_ topic. You will _not_ interrupt!"

Turning back to Harry, Fitzwilliam called, "Mister Potter."

Harry went for broke, at that point. "I can easily picture Mister Dumbledore's actions of that night and the next. 'I'm Albus flippin' Dumbledore, and I don't give a flying _toss_ what his parent's last wishes were. I'm just going to dump the brat at the _last_ place he should have gone. Except, of course, directly into the arms of Riddle's little band of blood bigots.

"And... if anyone asks why I did it... I'll just tell them it's_ for the greater good_. Then, they'll _all_ bow to my greatness. After all, if anyone _does_ question my motives... not that they really will... I'll just clam up and say something like, 'I cannot answer that question as it relates to the security of the wizarding world'; or some other such nonsense. They wouldn't _dare_ question me after I tell them that."

With a snort and shake of his head showing supreme disappointment, he continued, "Albus Dumbledore is the one who dumped me at my wizard-hating relatives where I was systematically _abused_ for the next ten years. Albus Dumbledore is the one who _immediately_ claimed magical guardianship of me, with the aid of you people in the Wizengamot. A guardianship, mind, that should have _rightfully_ gone to Alice Longbottom, since Sirius Black was hunting down Death Eater Peter Pettigrew at the time. It was then Albus Dumbledore's responsibility to check up on my welfare... as was his now and wrongfully claimed duty... and didn't!

"It was Albus Dumbledore, after I finally arrived at Hogwarts, who received reports from the school nurse as to my malnourishment, poor health, and physical evidence of abuse; and _did not act_. It is Albus Dumbledore, who continues to demand I return to the abuse of my aunt and uncle every summer; though he _knows_ I am abused there; and no matter how many times I have told him of the abuse I receive there.

"By my testimony, Albus Dumbledore is _guilty_ of being an accessory to child abuse during and after the fact on multiple counts, _guilty_ of negligence in the care of a minor under his direct and deliberate claimed care on multiple counts, _guilty_ of child endangerment by being the one who deliberately and directly placed me into the hands of child abusers, and _guilty_ of violating the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter as to the dispensation of their estate and the care of their only son.

"You want to know who is to blame for the treatment of your..." he snorted, "Boy-Who-Lived hero?" He raised his hand and pointed right at Dumbledore. "He sits among you as your Chief Warlock, and he claims the name of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!"

Pandemonium. Many in the visitors' gallery wanted Dumbledore tried right then and there. Some among the assembled were of the same opinion. However, the final act of the enquiry was the arrest and charges laid on Dumbledore by Madam Bones. Harry was then free to go, but advised he'd likely be called as a witness for the prosecution in the case against the old man.

Harry just nodded back. However, he did not think such a trial would even come to pass. Both the Ministry and the Wizengamot were far too corrupt for such a scenario to actually play out.

No, Harry's and his bondmates' aim was just to have Dumbledore well and truly shown to be incapable of holding the magical guardianship of anyone; let alone Harry. And, that people would now recognise he actually was fallible. He was also sure to be further pilloried in the media.

Anything that kept Dumbledore hopping, trying to put out little spot fires against his great plans, was good value in Harry's mind. Harry was not reluctant to toss more petrol onto the flames.

He wondered how long it would be before Dumbledore called him to his office, once he was back in the school.

Before they left, Stewart pulled them aside. "Well," he said. "It appears you no longer need me to organise a trial for your godfather. However, you'll need me again if this matter with Dumbledore goes to trial."

"I see you're just as doubtful of that coming to pass as I am," said Harry, wryly. "I think Dumbledore's somehow going to use every contact and favour he's got to ensure it doesn't."

"My sentiments, precisely," replied Stewart.

"As Madam Bones has already notified me that I _may_ be called in as a witness for the prosecution, what are your views on Dumbledore, as Headmaster, summoning me to his office between now and when this matter goes to court; or doesn't?" asked Harry.

The solicitor thought about it for a while before he replied. "A difficult to determine situation. One the one hand, he'll do it... and can _only_ do it... in his role as Headmaster. Further, as the court has not yet been called, and as you cannot actually be called as a material witness until it has, you are not yet actually a witness for the prosecution.

"On the other hand however, as things currently stand, you _will_ be called as such a witness. Plus, irrespective of Dumbledore being the Headmaster, he's still the man who will face trial. As such, it would still be improper for him to directly interact with you. And, as Headmaster, there really is no need for him to do so."

He looked at Harry in a rather direct manner. "Do you expect to be called to his office?"

"I think you can bank on it," Harry firmly replied.

"Hmm," Stewart verbally nodded. "My legal advice is to inform him you cannot directly interact with him until the legal issues he faces are resolved."

"Thank you," Harry breathed in relief. "That's all I needed to hear."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Matthias took the three bondmates directly back to Hogwarts, escorting them all the way to the Entrance Hall.

After thanking the man, Harry quickly escorted the girls directly back to their apartment so they could change into something more befitting a school day evening meal at the school.

After quickly changing, he grabbed parchment, ink and quill and quickly drafted a letter to hand off to whatever Professor would pass him a note from the Headmaster summoning him to the his office.

With a few minor alterations from the girls, he was done; and wrote out the actual note.

* # *

_Headmaster,_

_I have been notified by the Head of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones, to hold myself as if being formally called as material witness for the prosecution in a matter being raised against you relating to myself. As such, I have been advised by retained legal counsel __not__ to meet with you, or otherwise interact with you, in any manner other than normal Headmaster / student relations, as such would be improper. And, that such interactions not ever take place out of the public sphere, lest it appear you are attempting to pervert the course of justice through what is known as 'witness tampering'._

_Acceding to that advice, I will __not__ be meeting with you in your office, or anywhere else private, for the foreseeable future; and until such time as the legal issues between us have been resolved within a court of law._

_Any and all such attempts to force the issue will be met with my direct refusal and immediate notification of my legal counsel. I feel confident any issues that the senior staff need raise with me can be handled by either the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall, or by my Head of House, Professor Filius Flitwick._

_Yours,_

_Harry J Potter._

* # *

Happy with the document, he immediately created a copy of it using the copying charm, _Gemino_; and had just finished as the girls returned to their living room from their bedrooms.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As the three entered the Great Hall for dinner, Harry had the note folded and tucked into an inside robe breast pocket. He expected to be using it before the meal ended.

The three, again, sat opposite Luna. However, there were now others within her year; and years either side, who were paying her at least _some_ attention. Harry's bollicking of them seemed to have gotten through to at least a few, at last.

Hermione was telling Luna all about what happened during the enquiry while they were eating dessert when Professor McGonagall dropped by attempting to hand Harry a note.

Instead of taking it, Harry asked, "Let me guess; the Headmaster would like to see me in his office immediately after dinner?"

With a frown of displeasure, the Professor replied, "It is not for you or me to ask, Mister Potter."

"I see," said Harry. He reached into his pocket, drew forth his prepared note and handed that back to the Professor. "It _is_ for me to ask, Professor. And it is explained in that note right back to the Headmaster. I will _not_ be attending his office, this evening... or, any _other_ evening... for the foreseeable future; until such time as the legal difficulties between us are resolved. I have been so advised by legal counsel."

With her lips firmly pursed in anger, or simple displeasure, the Professor took the note and left again. Harry and the others continued their meal in peace.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The three had just returned to their apartment after the meal when there was a knock on the door by the stone Professor.

Hermione rose from where she was sitting and said, "I'll get it." Before walking over and opening the door.

From where the other two were sitting, they heard Hermione ask, "Headmaster?"

"Miss Granger, I must speak with Mister Potter, immediately," they heard the old man say, just before he practically forced his way inside.

Both Harry and Daphne rose from the couches as the old man walked in.

"Mister Potter," said Dumbledore, clearly angry. "I am not in the habit of having my summonses refused by students."

"Headmaster, as my note back to you clearly stated, I have been advised by legal counsel not to meet with you in private," Harry firmly replied. "Now, please leave!"

"I am the Headmaster of this school, Mister Potter," glared Dumbledore. "You will not refuse my summons when I want to speak with you."

Harry glared back. "Certainly, Headmaster. I completely understand. I shall go speak with Professor Flitwick immediately after you leave about transferring to another school. After all, I have been advised by legal counsel not to speak with you in private, as you have been advised. Since my being a student at this school obviously causes a conflict, I shall organise to transfer to another school." Turning to Daphne, he said, "Daphne, please take note of the date and time of this... conflict. We will need to advise Mister Ackerman of exactly what is going on here, right now. I believe he will want to let Madam Bones know." Turning back to the Headmaster, he said, "Please hold your comments until Miss Greengrass is ready to write down exactly what you say."

Quickly gathering to herself parchment, ink and a quill, Daphne said, "Ready, love."

"Now, Headmaster, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" asked Harry. "And please speak clearly so Miss Greengrass is sure to properly write down what you say."

Dumbledore continued to try to look angry. However, Harry could see the man was also afraid. He knew that fear resolved around Harry leaving Hogwarts; or, worse, magical Britain.

"Harry," Dumbledore tried, "I need you to reconsider."

"Reconsider what, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry asked right back.

With an almost force of will, Dumbledore replied, "I need you to reconsider pursuing this... vendetta... against me. I consider you the grandson I was never fortunate enough to have. I consider you my successor, as the 'Leader of the Light'. I was hoping to offer you my guidance to take over my role when I eventually step down."

Harry stared back for a few moments before he finally began to reply. "First, Headmaster, none of that has one iota of relevance to do with you forcing your way in here as Headmaster. None of that has any relevance to this school. As such, you are abusing your authority. Secondly, I am not pursuing a vendetta against you, as you state. I am clearing the air of the many and varied misconceptions about me. If that causes you personal harm to your reputation, so be it. I spoke only the truth, without obfuscation or vacillation. It could only cause you harm if your reputation is based on _other_ than the truth.

"Through your deliberate and pre conceived actions you placed me in a home... no, not a home... you placed me in an abusive _environment_, and did not bother to even consider it important enough to check up on my welfare; not even _once_. You did this to someone who you... through your own words, just then... consider the grandson you were never fortunate to have. Thanks, but _no_ thanks!

"You are the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, you are the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you were _supposed_ to be my magical guardian after you deliberately and with forethought claimed it from my rightful guardians. Clearly... _clearly_... you have spread yourself way too thin. Through my own research I have discovered those first three roles are all supposed to be fulltime positions. Either you are breaking the fundamental laws of time, you are not putting in the proper and responsible hours to each of the positions you currently hold, or you are delegating the work to others while claiming the full pay and privileges of each. If it's the last, _Mister_ Dumbledore, it's nothing less than fraud.

"As for the last role, by rights, I should _sue_ your arse! Through our legal system I should seek financial recompense from you for your neglect. Where would your precious reputation be if I was to do that? However, I'm willing to forgo doing that if... and _only_ if... you cease any and all attempts to control me... either directly or indirectly... through deed, word or agency.

"And, I'm only willing to do that, because it means I would have to spend even _more_ time interacting with you if I was to pursue the matter through our courts. I don't _like_ you, I don't _trust_ you, and... frankly, Sir... I feel you have a most unhealthy obsession with me. It _scares_ me how much you seem to be focussing on me.

"Now, Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock or _Mister_ Dumbledore... whatever title it is you're currently using or abusing while you stand here... have I made my views on this matter completely clear to you?"

The Headmaster stood there for a few moments with his head slightly bowed but anger still in his eyes. "Yes, Mister Potter; you have. However, there is much you don't know that only I can tell you. That is why it is important you must remain at Hogwarts under my tutelage."

"Ah, yes," said Harry, with a slight growl. "Information control. It's just another form of control you're trying to place upon me. I'm _supposed_ to need information you have; yet, you're not willing to give it to me. And, when I ask, you brush me off with some... frankly... _inane_ comment about how my childhood is too important to enjoy with such weighty information. Well Mister Supreme Mugwump Headmaster Chief Warlock Leader of the Light Dumbledore, I'm _not_ interested. I'm not _buying_ it. If the information is important for me to have, then give it to me. However, if you're _not_ willing to give it to me, _shov_e it! I will no longer allow you to use it to have power over me. I will find some other way to get it _if_ I actually need it.

"To the second part of your... reasoning... your tutelage, I put to you it is quite difficult to remain under your tutelage when I've not been under it at all! In case you've not figured it out, Headmaster, you've taught me nothing here except for the following facts: One, you refuse to answer very important questions relating to me when I ask them of you; and two, when I complain about your teaching staff... Snape, in particular... you utter some nonsense or other inanity about how he has your complete faith and trust; which, in turn, demonstrates _your_ complete ignorance of the teaching qualities of your staff, or that you really don't give a shit. There are, of course, other matters, but those are the big two. Anything else?"

With a returned angry glare, Dumbledore tried, "I assure you, Harry; when the time is right, I will give you both the information and tutelage you need. However, the time is not _yet_ right."

"Then, Headmaster, when it is, seek me out," returned Harry. "I have no idea where in the world I'll be, at that time; but, I've been giving a heap of consideration to transferring the three of us to either Salem in the US, or Dundee in Australia. I had originally thought to transfer to Beauxbatons in France, until I remembered I speak very little French other than a few words. At least both the US and Australia speak English, even if it's with an accent. It's a decision my rightful guardian, Sirius Black, the Grangers and the Greengrasses will make. Anything else?"

"No matter how unworthy of the title of hero of magical Britain you feel you are," tried Dumbledore, "you _are_ considered a hero. If you leave Britain, it could cause such a furore it may likely bring down the government and lay ruin to our way of life. Do you think so little of your friends and their families that you'd do such a thing to them?"

"Ah, control method number two; guilt tripping," replied Harry. "That won't work, either. First, I am not responsible for me being placed on that hero pedestal. If anything, _you_ are when you refused to act in my best interests and put a stop to it as soon as it started. Second, I'm now doing my best to correct that misconception about me. That's what those articles you don't want me causing to be printed are all about. And, three, the only friends I have are in this room. And, the only other people I care about, should be caring more about me than magical Britain; and should, therefore, support my desire to leave. The other students of this school, with the notable exceptions of a very few, _amply_ demonstrated to me in my second year how little they really care for me. Does the term 'Heir of Slytherin' ring any bells for you, Headmaster? That's yet another thing you and your staff should have put a stop to as soon as it began. Next?"

"What about the wishes of your parents, Harry?" asked the old man, scrambling for ideas. "They'd have wanted you to attend Hogwarts, as they did."

"Sadly, we'll never know what my parents wanted, Headmaster; as I've never seen the Will they should have left behind," reasoned Harry. "As such, we have no way of knowing _what_ my parents wanted of, or for, me. I suspect I'll probably learn more once I'm able to sit down and discuss the matter more fully with my godfather."

Harry knew a Will should exist, considering the size of the Potter fortune, but had no idea where it could be found. That the goblin Sharpclaw did not tell him of its existence implied a copy was not within their possession. He had the distinct feeling Dumbledore either had it, or had destroyed it.

"Will that be all, Headmaster?" asked Harry, allowing a hint of frustration to colour his voice.

With an exaggerated sigh, Dumbledore replied, "I see you are in no mood to listen to reason, Harry. We shall speak of this at another time."

As Dumbledore turned to leave, Harry shot back, "And, when we do, Headmaster, it will be in the company of my solicitors. My return missive to you stands! I will NOT meet with you, in private, nor for any reason not directly related to my schooling, without the attendance of my legal counsel. I expect my solicitors will soon visit you to remind you of that."

Dumbledore left without further acknowledgement.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The articles concerning Harry's appearance before the Wizengamot hearing, specifically what he caused to be made known, created both a morning and evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_ to be distributed the next day. It appeared there was so much information to cover that the senior staff of the newspaper decided to spread it across two editions, with most of what appeared in the evening being led by teasers in the morning.

Harry and his bondmates decided to simply stick together for the entire day and weathered the clamour that occurred in the school from the articles. Of course, it was the blood bigots in Slytherin, and a couple from Ravenclaw, that were the most upset. None of them liked to learn that Voldemort... Riddle... was actually only a half-blood.

What annoyed Harry and his bondmates the most wasn't what was being said by other students. It was the remarks of the Minister that appeared in the papers along with the articles. The Minister was being adamant that Voldemort was truly dead and gone, and refused to entertain the idea he wasn't. Umbridge even used the opportunity to call him a 'delusional attention seeking liar'. Only this time it occurred about nine months earlier than the previous timeline. He did not need to even bother contacting his solicitors as Miss Pentridge had immediately written him to let him know she was already seeking legal redress for the remarks.

"Idiot man!" snarled Harry, after reading the Minister's remarks. "He was an idiot then, just as he's an idiot now."

"Uh-hmm," murmured Hermione, still reading. "This time, though; we'll have to take him down, earlier. He is as much responsible for all the deaths that occurred as Riddle, himself. He gave Riddle that entire year, last time, to rebuild his forces."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

From then onwards, the weeks began to flow by.

Ackerman had been to visit the Headmaster and given him a bollicking. It was immediately followed by a formal 'cease and desist' order delivered by hand from Madam Bones; with further threats of arrest should he even consider breaching the order.

However, a criminal trial against Dumbledore had, as predicted, stalled. Nothing further occurred.

To try and get things moving again, the bondmates then caused for the whole story of the Philosopher's Stone to be released to the _Prophet_. This time there were many angry questions over how Dumbledore could place the students of Hogwarts lives' at risk by having such an artefact stored at the school.

However, though it caused even more angry letters from concerned parents to be sent to the Editor of the _Prophet_, it was still not enough to see Dumbledore brought in for trial. It was merely seen as a separate incident, unrelated to his initial problems.

For strengthening their bonds the three bondmates, by unspoken agreement, decided not to progress matters beyond what they were already doing. All three decided they had no reason to rush anything, with Luna easily able to see the bond and ensure no harm occurred.

However, during their latest visit to Madam Pomfrey for an 'official' bond health check, the medi-witch gave them a 'what for' lecture.

Sitting them all on one bed, she stood before them and demanded, "Why am I not seeing any progression in the bonds? Everything appears to have stalled!"

"Because there truly is no need to rush, Madam Pomfrey," Harry calmly replied. "And, with Luna's assistance, we know we're not causing any harm to it."

"And, how would you _know_ that?" she snapped.

"How would anyone know either way?" he countered. With a sigh, he said, "Madam Pomfrey, _please_ consider our ages. Please consider the way we were each _raised_!"

Pomfrey appeared to visibly sag at Harry's words. And appeared to have recognised the verbal slap for what it was. "I understand, Mister Potter," she softly replied. "However, we do not know if there is a finite time period we need... _you_ need... to consider here."

"But, the books we've read have already provided prior evidence it can take a lot longer than we're currently giving it," replied Hermione. "Harry's right; there's no rush."

Daphne, who'd been sitting with her head bowed, softly said, "It's my fault."

"_What?_ No!" exclaimed Harry, barely beating Hermione to the same response.

"And, just why do you believe it's _your_ fault, Miss Greengrass?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "If anything, it's the fault of the three of you, equally combined."

"There _is_ no fault!" exclaimed Hermione, a little shrill for being affronted.

"Alright, we're not puritans," sighed Harry. "We aren't _too_ held back by the mores of society, either magical or muggle. But none of the three of us see a need to rush anything, here. We've read the available literature and there were no specifics as to how long this is supposed to take. _Merlin_, madam! Even then, none of them cover _three_-way bonds.

"The bond could be stronger if we take our time, or dissolve. If we rush it, we could do more harm than good. There's no way to know. All we can do is go with our gut feelings, supported by what you and Luna are telling us. Neither of you have steered us wrong, yet. _Yet!_"

"All three of us are agreed we see no need to push things, Madam," tried Hermione. "You cannot state... without doubt... that the bond _won't_ be harmed by us pushing things too fast, or _will_ be harmed by us taking it slow."

With a sigh of near surrender, Madam Pomfrey replied, "No, I cannot. However, the literature _does_ go into detail concerning two-way bonds, and that the bonds need to be constantly improved until they reach finalisation."

"And those mentioned in the literature did not also include someone with mage sight or Ravenclaw's Gift being able to constantly monitor the bond on behalf of the bondmates," Hermione shot right back.

"Hermione, stop it," said Daphne firmly but quietly. Looking at the medi-witch, she sighed with an almost pained look and said, "There's another factor of which you're unaware."

"Daphne," both Harry and Hermione warned. "You _don't_ need to tell her."

With a look of apology at her bondmates, Daphne looked back towards Madam Pomfrey with her eyes downcast, and quietly said, "What you don't know is that, before the bonds were established, I was... sexually molested."

"_What?_" gasped Pomfrey. "Oh, you _poor_ dear!"

As the medi-witch stepped forward to cast more scans, Daphne held up her hand and firmly said, "You won't find any evidence of it. The... physical... side of things has been rectified."

"But, you still have the psychological trauma associated with it," finished the medi-witch, understanding as she lowered her wand again.

As Harry was the only one sitting next to her - Hermione was on his other side - he twisted on the bed and wrapped the girl in his arms, not saying a word.

"And, that's why things are being taken slow," explained Hermione in a furious mutter to the medi-witch while Harry just glared.

"Yes, yes," said Madam Pomfrey, almost distractedly. "It all makes perfect sense, now."

Thinking furiously for a few moments, she turned once more to Daphne and said, "If you ever need to talk of it, my door is always open to you. You need to know that. And, never fear; this will not go into my medical files on you. I trust my security to hold up to the best, but... I'll not risk it."

"Thank you," Daphne quietly said in a small voice.

"I think that's enough for today," Harry firmly declared, hopping off the bed and helping Daphne off. Hermione followed.

The three then made their way back out of the infirmary without a backward glance. They immediately headed directly to their apartment whereupon Daphne broke down, sobbing. Her bondmates put her to bed with a calming draught and lay cuddling into her as she fell asleep.

Both Harry and Hermione realised it was something Daphne needed to do as part of recovering from that awful experience.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The girls, who had firmly taken control of the project of getting Harry's back-mail sorted, had organised students who were eager for the added pocket money to start sorting through everything.

After the first couple of days, they took Harry to the old classroom and proudly showed him what they were doing. Inside, he saw about a dozen students from the various houses diligently working away. He was stunned by the amount of activity going on.

Daphne introduced him to a pair of senior year Slytherins and a Ravenclaw, who were carefully scanning each and every item for malicious traps, enchantments and the like. That was all being set aside, unopened, into a set of what looked like plastic tubs.

The 'enchantment checkers' were then passing on the clean mail to a pair of younger years - two Hufflepuffs - who were opening each item and cataloguing each into a pair of ledgers. They were sorting the mail into suspected age groups of the sender for suitable responses. They also had a large bin with anti-odour shields around it that was being filled by rotting perishables and the like.

The mail was then passed on to the next station where four students - two Ravenclaws a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor - were organising and writing responses using Muffliato charms and dicta-quills.

The mail then went to the next station where the responses were checked and the non-perishable gifts were separated out. The gifts went to a young Slytherin who was making decisions as to what to do with them, while the responses went to a pair of Gryffindors. The Gryffindors then organised the responses into what to send and when.

Being led from station to station, his two bondmates described to him what was happening; and introduced Harry to each and every one of those working. When he was finished they showed him the various gifts, where they were being stacked onto a separate set of shelving, plus all the formal documents that had been sorted out, separately.

"This is..." he tried. "Wow!"

Looking to his bondmates, full of emotion, he said, "Thank you. Thank you, both, very much."

That earned him a double-hug and kisses to his cheeks.

The girls led him over to a table where a stack of letters was sitting in an 'In' tray with an empty 'Out' tray sitting alongside it.

"This stack represents all the letters where a gift was sent that requires you to actually sign the response in your own hand," showed Hermione.

With a frown, Harry asked, "There are letters being sent out that I'm not signing?"

"Yes," she replied. "There's so much there's no way you can possibly just sign everything, let alone actually write the actual letters. So, instead, letters are being written that are not signed. Instead, the name 'Harry' is simply being written at the bottom on your behalf."

Taking another look at the racks loaded with mail, Harry sighed and said, "You're right. I couldn't possibly even just sign each and every letter. I'd still be at it for far too long."

With a look of relief, Hermione accepted the statement, happy Harry hadn't needed to be fought over it.

"Whose owls are we using?" he suddenly asked.

"They're hired," replied Daphne. "There's a service you can contract owls from to take care of major mailings. They're the owls often used by those businesses that have mailing lists and want to send out updates or new catalogues. We have them for the time being. We lose them for two days in a week to another contract, then they come back here."

"You can bulk hire owls?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Yes," replied Daphne. "How else did you think bulk mailings were sent out?"

"I thought the Owl Mail Office handled those sorts of things," he replied.

"They do," she returned. "The company we hired these from is a commercial arm of the Owl Mail Office."

"Ah," he exclaimed. "I wondered."

"All you'll need to do, at the end, is decide what to do with all the gifts that you received over the years," advised Hermione. "A great many of them are age appropriate to the age you were when the gifts were originally sent. I doubt you'd want to keep, for instance, a stuffed toy dragon that'll fly around your bed for you."

Harry laughed and replied, "No. However, I may want to keep some pretty odd things... Actually, have our handy little industrious beavers sort the gifts into two separate piles of what is shop bought... manufactured... and what is hand made. For instance, any handmade cards by children I'd like to keep. I think I'd like to put them into an album, or something."

"You want to keep the hand made gifts?" asked Daphne, curious. "Why?"

With a shrug, Harry replied, "Anyone can go and hand over anything from a few knuts to a heap of galleons for a gift for someone. It may take gold, but it also takes little effort. However, taking the time to make a handmade gift shows true commitment. That's the sort of thing I'd be more likely to cherish."

The two girls thought about that for a few moments before Hermione sniffled and said, "He's right. My parents still have finger paintings and similar I made for them while in early primary school stuck to the fridge. My very first finger painting, my very first drawing with crayons and my very first with pencils my parents had framed and now adorn the walls in their dental surgery.

"I used to be embarrassed when I went in there and saw them. Now, though, I know it's a symbol of their love for me; for their pride in me."

"You want to frame them and display them on your walls?" asked Daphne.

"No," he replied. "I want to... put them on display, somewhere. At first, that may be in my home. Later, that may be in a museum concerning the war... wars. I may detest my fame; but, that doesn't mean it cannot be used to create a museum. It also means I do not... dislike... that small children look up to me. Of that, I'm grateful. It's the adults who should know better.

"A museum is a wonderful way to force people to remember their history. And, hopefully, help them come to understand what leads to war; what leads to the creation of dark lords. And, in turn, what has led magical Britain to have such an extremely low population right now."

Deep in thought, both girls nodded at Harry's explanation. Hermione said, "That's actually a brilliant idea. Those who fail to learn from history's mistakes are doomed to repeat them. Or, something like that... I think."

"Exactly," smiled Harry. "That's what makes museums so valuable. It's not the art within them; it's the knowledge they retain and give to successor generations."

"A worthy goal," mused Daphne. "So, you want to build and house a museum. That'll be expensive."

"Maybe," shrugged Harry. "But, I also want to create a foundation to fund it. I also want to see it recognised as a worthy charity; to see it as a worthy beneficiary of bequeathments. In that way, funding for it will eventually become self-sustaining. In the intervening years, House Potter can be its main contributor."

"Well, that's for another day," said Hermione. "For now, we have homework and study."

Harry groaned as Daphne grinned. Only Harry's reaction made Hermione frown and respond. "Harry James Potter; just because we've done this before does not mean you don't have to complete assignments and study. This time, at least, you can put in the effort to succeed at more than just Dah-dah."

"Yes, dear," he muttered. That earned him a smack to the back of the head from both witches. He was about to complain when he realised he didn't really have the right to. He _did_ come across as moody and somewhat belligerent in the tone of his response.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

For the next few nights both girls slept in their own beds. When Harry pouted a little about it they both blushed, got angry and told him they had 'women's issues' to deal with and didn't want to share a bed with him.

After three days of dealing with two irritable witches who got angry with him at the drop of a hat, he decided to go and talk to Luna about it. He knew she arrived very early for breakfast, so rose early to join her for his own breakfast in the Great Hall.

"Luna, you've got to help me," he begged, after telling her of what he felt was their estrangement. "I've clearly done something wrong and don't know what it is."

Luna heard him out without comment. When he finally wound down, she looked at him directly and quietly said, "Harry, it's not your fault. Both of your ladies are currently experiencing the time of month known as menses. It will pass within the next day or so."

Harry looked back with confusion until his eyes widened in dawning comprehension. "Oh, God!" he moaned. "I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not," she disagreed. "They really should have told you. However, we witches know it's something most wizards don't want to know anything about. That they're both going through it at the same time is quite unusual; but not unheard of. Wait until they're not so irritable and talk to them about it. Let them both know it's something you recognise as being natural; and that you understand."

Harry nodded and gratefully said, "Thanks, Luna."

She nodded back and said, "Either that, or the wrackspurts are confusing them."

Harry smiled back.

That evening, once the three were back in their apartment with him sitting on one couch opposite the two girls, he said, "I've finally come to understand what you two ladies have been going through for the past few days. I hope you both can forgive me for not realising it earlier."

With all three blushing, Hermione replied, "Harry... i-it's kind of an unwritten rule that girls don't talk about 'female issues'... especially about _that_ time of the month... with boys."

Thinking hard, Harry posited, "Well, while I understand they wouldn't talk about it with just _any_ boy, wouldn't wives have to talk about that sort of thing with their husbands 'slash' partners? I mean, wouldn't it create problems in their relationship if they didn't?

"You and Daphne... and I understand it's through no real fault of your own, as I understand women can become short tempered then... but, you and Daphne actually had me worried and upset. The way the two of you were acting these past few days, I thought I'd done something wrong. A-and that it was up to me to figure out what it was and fix it."

Hermione moved first, quickly followed by Daphne, as they both quickly rose from their couch and, coming at him from either side of the coffee table, sat on the couch either side of him. Both enveloped him in a hug.

"Harry, it's not your fault!" murmured Hermione. "You're right in that... as we're so close, now, and considering our usual sleeping arrangements... we should have been at least a little upfront with you about what was going on. But, we thought you knew!"

Harry, blushing, just shook his head.

"Sorry, Harry," apologised Daphne, moving in for a second hug.

While Daphne hugged Harry, Hermione - in her usual scheduling mode - explained, "Alright. What you need to know. My cycle is almost exactly twenty-eight days long. In other words, I'm average. My... flow... is generally for four days. So, for your information, I'm pretty much finished. So, for twenty-four days, I'm fine; and, for the other four days, I'm not.

"Let's see. I'm lucky in that my... cramping... isn't too severe. For your information, it's the cramping that makes us women irritable; plus, the 'unclean' feeling we get during _that_ time. A good pain relief at night is often a hot water bottle placed on the lower abdomen. And, don't worry, Winky takes care of that for me."

Turning to Daphne, she asked, "Daphne? Are you willing to share?"

Blushing, Daphne pulled away from Harry and looked away a little. "Let's see," she stammered a bit in embarrassment. "My cycle is the witch's cycle. Purebloods are, more often than not, tied to the lunar cycle. So, my cycle runs for about twenty-nine and a half days. The... messy... part of that lasts almost five days. And, like Hermione, I get cramps, but Madam Pomfrey has potions for that."

"She does?" interrupted Hermione.

"Yes," nodded Daphne, looking at her bond-sister. "You need to ask her for a witch's monthly pain relief. You take it as soon as the cramps start, and it'll last for the entire time. It won't affect your thoughts or make you tired like a general pain relief potion, either. It's specifically targeted to the... you know... the womb. However, it doesn't stop the irritability."

"Thank you," sighed Hermione. "I'll remember to ask her about it for next month."

"If Hermione's cycle is a little shorter than mine," continued Daphne, "We will steadily start to have... that... time further and further apart. That we're having the cycles at the same time, now, is very unusual but is, of course, also mathematically feasible. It will occur about once every... eighteen months? Or, thereabouts. But, there will also be a few months, either side, where our days will only partially overlap.

"We know you understand, Harry," blushed Daphne. "However, we still apologise for how we've... shunned... you these past few days."

"That's alright, Daphne," he replied. "As I said, I understand. And, thank you, both, for letting me know what was going on. At least _now_ I understand I'd done nothing wrong."

With a kiss to each cheek from the girls, they returned to the other couch. And the girls decided to again tutor Harry on third year Ancient Runes for the rest of the evening."

The next evening Hermione returned to sleeping in Harry's bed. Daphne returned the next night.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	17. Rendered and Drawn

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've had quite a few reviewers hint or otherwise about the little known ? effect of human females who cohabit having their cycles synchronise. For this story, this won't happen. Put it down to magicals being a little different in that regard.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen - Rendered and Drawn<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After quite a few weeks of waiting, Matthias came through with an expert at rendering large magical creature carcasses down to potion ingredients. The man also claimed experience in rendering down a two hundred year old basilisk in Bosnia.

Quietly, Harry met with the man and Matthias in the Shrieking Shack and led them through to the castle under disillusionment charms at a time when they knew, from Dobby's monitoring of the man, the Headmaster was away from the school. Harry quickly took both men down to Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor, where they met with Hermione and Daphne. He opened the secret entrance and, together, they went down to the chamber.

The man, Gregor Ianovich, took one look at the carcass and exclaimed, "_Slatki Milostiv Merlin_!"

Harry chuckled and said, "And, just think; I killed the damned thing with a sword."

"I had heard of this," said Ianovich, in his strong eastern European accent. "I just could not belief it. And for a beast so _big_; this is... how you say... astonishing!"

"So I've been told," smirked Harry. Turning to his bondmates he saw Daphne standing there looking gob smacked, while Hermione was trying to stay as far away from it as she could, while still also offering her bondmate her support.

"Harry, when you said it was a 'big snake' this is not the size I imagined," trembled Daphne. "Even the memory did not do this justice. H-How did you _survive_ this?"

"Sheer bloody luck," muttered Harry. "And, if it wasn't for Fawkes, I'd be dead."

While they'd been talking, Ianovich was walking around the carcass. "Vell, it can be done," he proclaimed. "It vill not take me too long to render it down. But, vee needs to not sell ingredients too fast. Zee market, she cannot take too much, zo fast."

"That's fine," replied Harry. "Render it completely as quickly as you can. We'll store the components in Matthias's vaults."

"Harry?" asked Matthias.

"Better yours than mine, Matthias," replied Harry. "You can easily get access to your vaults; I cannot."

"Harry, we're talking millions of galleons worth of basilisk parts, here," explained Matthias.

"And I trust you," stated Harry. Explaining himself, he said, "Your eldest daughter and heir is one of my bondmates, Matthias. You are now one of a very select group of people I believe I... that is, _we_... can trust."

Matthias thought of that for a long moment before he looked Harry in the eyes and said, "And I thank you for that trust, Harry."

After some initial haggling Ianovich agreed to handle the work for an agreed fixed sum, a small percentage of the profits and a small portion of the final rendered ingredients. Harry was happy that the final figures involved were actually smaller than the level he was prepared to go, based on what Matthias said would be likely. Ianovich would return with sufficient containers, bottles and other receptacles the following weekend to handle the work.

Harry had already discovered the Headmaster would be away from the school the following Monday for a Wizengamot meeting. Ianovich would go down into the chamber, at that time, and remain until the next weekend. He would take in a wizarding tent and sufficient supplies to live in there for the duration.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The weeks started to flow past. The mail sorters worked hard to go through Harry's entire backlog of mail and were making solid progress. Harry had also started to receive mail back from various witches and wizards he didn't know who had, in part, written to apologise they'd thought badly of him; and to thank him for doing the right thing and responding to every letter and gift he'd received.

Of course, there was the near-week when the owls had to be returned for a prior contract, but that didn't stop the sorters from continuing. Only the sending team had to go on hold. It also meant the owls were given a terrific load of work once they came back.

The gift sorters were also going though all the gifts and breaking them down into categories, as per Harry's request. There were a great many handmade gifts from children that were set aside. And Dobby and Winky were charged with building shelving for the smaller gifts on the walls in the bondmates' apartment. And many ended up there. The larger ones were lovingly packed away and taken to the Potter vaults for safekeeping.

The bought non-perishable gifts were broken down into age-related piles. And then split again into muggle-safe and non-muggle-safe piles. When the piles then became too large they were forwarded on to orphanages around the country, with the muggle-safe gifts going to muggle orphanages. All gifts were left without attribution so they'd be anonymous.

The hand drawn, glued, cut-out, and sprinkled or whatever cards Dobby sorted into chronological order, and used sticking charms to paste them into large wizarding albums he'd purchased. These now numbered over half a dozen full, and there'd be far more before they were finished. The bondmates spent most of their time while in the sorting room going through these albums. And the girls realised Harry was right to keep them and cherish them.

"Some of these cards are absolutely amazing, Harry," said Daphne, a little awed. "The amount of time it must have taken these little witches and wizards to make each one must have covered many days."

Harry chuckled a little bit and reached for album six. He quickly flipped through it until he came to one particular page; and plopped the open album before Daphne. He then reached across and tapped one of the small cards.

Daphne took one look at it and blushed. "I... didn't remember making that. I do now, though."

"It's not my intention to embarrass you with this, Daph," he apologised. "I just thought you'd get a kick out of it."

"Oh, I do!" she shot back. "I also remember that was the first of the ones I made for you for each of your birthdays."

"It's not surprising," cut in Hermione, from where she was flipping through another album. "In the later albums I'm starting to see names of current students. Admittedly, most of them are all in the more senior years; but, I've seen a couple from our year.

"The closer we get to _this_ year, the more often that's going to occur. I just hope our school mates aren't going to be _too_ embarrassed when they receive a thank you letter from '_Harry_'."

"I won't change what's happening just because we personally know the sender," Harry firmly said. "If we did it means the sorters were going to have to second guess each letter to see if we know who sent it. By not treating them any different it makes the sorters' jobs that much easier. So, if anyone asks, that's what we'll tell them."

"Well, the _Daily Prophet_ 'Letters to the Editor' section has you, again, as the second coming," blushed Hermione. "They're singing your praises for caring enough to write to each and every person; in some cases, multiple times."

"It's necessary," sighed Harry. "I'll need that goodwill to fight against the backlash that will occur when my name comes out of the Goblet, and then Skeeter's bile. Hopefully, if Skeeter _does_ try to use her poisonous quill against me, the wizarding public will be up in arms before I can even sic Miss Pentridge onto her again."

"How _did_ that turn out?" asked Daphne. "The other week, I mean."

"The _Prophet_ printed its retraction; though, it was only on one of the last pages, and in really fine print," replied Harry. "However, as Miss Pen... _Margaret_ pointed out, the _Prophet_ now knows that if they print untruths about me they're in for a major legal stoush. Margaret's made it quite clear that her demands of them the other week were only what she considers a 'love tap' and an introduction to what could be in store for them in future. The next time it happens, she brings out the legal claws and shreds them."

"That'll declaw Skeeter for a while," mused Daphne. "However, it also means Skeeter's now going to be after you. And, she'll dig up as much dirt on you as she can, and make sure it's true."

"Good," replied Harry. "I want her to print as much truth about me as she likes. It'll make it that much harder for Dumbledore to try and control me... us."

He grinned at the girls as they smiled back.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After going in while Dumbledore was away at the Wizengamot meeting - one where the Headmaster was hauled over the coals, and only avoided being sacked as the 'legal action' had yet to pass through the courts - Ianovich came out right on time. He carried in with him a large trunk he said was loaded down with other shrunken trunks, his tools, his victuals and the wizarding tent.

Six days later, Ianovich had no sooner popped out of the hidden entrance, and he and Harry were hidden under strong disillusionment and notice-me-not charms, when Dumbledore hurried in. While the Headmaster was peering closely at the now opened entrance - and was casting spells upon it Harry thought were designed to hold the entrance open - the two made their escape through the still open door.

"It appears that man vas very eenterested in Chamber of Secrets, yes?" asked Ianovich, once they were far enough away their conversation couldn't be overheard.

"Yes," replied Harry. "I have it on very good authority he was interested in claiming the carcass for himself. I take it Matthias explained this to you?"

"Da. He did," replied Ianovich. "This Dumbledore... he is supposed to be great white wizard... yet, he tries to steal carcass from you. I think he is not as white as he would have others believe, no?"

"No, he's not," sighed Harry.

The two met Matthias at the Whomping Willow entrance to the secret tunnel to the shrieking shack. Matthias was even kind enough to press the knot on the tree to settle it while both made it down and into the tunnel.

"It's done?" asked Matthias.

"It is done," Ianovich firmly replied. He handed the trunk over to Matthias and said, "I have kept five square yards of skin, one quart of venom, two eye strings, and one cup of bile, as agreed. I trust I will receive the balance of my payment soon?"

"As soon as we get to Gringotts, if you like," replied Matthias. "I'll collect your final payment once I have this trunk safely ensconced in my vault."

"I'll leave you to it, gentlemen," said Harry. "I need to get back."

"Take care, Harry," replied Matthias.

"Da. Take care, Mister Potter; and it vas a pleazure doing business wit you," said Ianovich, offering his hand.

Harry shook it and said, "Try to come and see the first task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. I may have a second large job for you," before he quickly made his way back to the castle using his invisibility cloak to hurry back to the apartment.

As he walked in and removed the cloak, Daphne asked, "How'd it go?"

"It went off as planned," he replied with a grin. "I collected Mister Ianovich up from the bathroom and escorted him out to your father, who was waiting under the Whomping Willow. They're now on their way to Gringotts to see the rendered products safely into the Greengrass vaults; and Mister Ianovich receiving his final payment.

"We damned near got caught by Dumbledore, though. I'd only just got Ianovich out of the hidden entrance... and both of us under disillusionment and notice-me-not charms... when the white whiskered wanker hurried into the bathroom. We were lucky he scurried right past us and went direct to the sinks. It allowed us to slip out the door while he had his back to us."

"I'm still having difficulty believing Dumbledore would try to steal from you Harry," grumbled Hermione.

"Then answer me this, love," asked Harry. "What condition was the carcass in when you and Ron went down into the Chamber just before the start of the Battle of Hogwarts; the day the three of us died?"

"It was just a skeleton," she replied, frowning.

"The only way it could have been a skeleton is if it had already been rendered down," said Daphne. "The battle was only about five years after Harry killed it. Something that big could not possibly have been reduced to nothing more than a skeleton that quickly. Especially, not something as magical as a basilisk of that age or size."

"Uh-hmm," agreed Harry. "And, in this timeline, it's been close on eighteen months since the basilisk was killed. "How much decomposition did you see?"

With a pained sigh, Hermione sadly replied, "None. So, someone had definitely harvested it by the time of the battle."

"I suspect Ron, of course," said Harry. "But, from those wards and alerts Dumbledore placed on the sinks, I think you'll find it was Ron and Dumbledore working together. I think Ron tried to steal it, and was busted by Dumbledore. Then Ron split the profits with him. Hell, Snape was probably the one who did the rendering work. As a Potions Master 'rendering' is a skill he'd have to know."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Two days before Halloween and the two schools were about to arrive. Classes had finished at lunch time to allow all the students to return to their dorms to change, where necessary, into clean robes. Even the evening meal was pushed back a little to wait for both schools to arrive.

With the rest of the school body Harry, Daphne and Hermione stood out on the lawns of the school next to the main driveway to await both arrivals. Of course, all three had already been through this before, so they were all looking to the skies above the mountains on the other side of Black Lake for the first speck of the Beauxbatons carriage.

Harry spotted it and, with an outthrust arm and pointing finger to the carriage, exclaimed, "There!"

Quite a few heads first turned to see where he was indicating, and then looked to the skies, themselves.

"Wow, Harry!" exclaimed one of the third year Ravenclaws. "No _wonder_ you play Seeker!"

Very quickly, the entire school watched as the carriage flew closer. Turning to where he knew it would land, Harry watched as Hagrid lit the red flares to show the carriage were to land, while also waving with one in each hand.

In a long out wide bank, the Pegasus-drawn carriage swung about in a one-eighty degree turn before landing with an almost-crash between the rows of flares. Hagrid quickly moved to steady the beasts as the carriage door opened.

First to alight was a young boy, who jumped out, before turning around and lowering steps into place. Madam Maxime, bent almost double to fit through the low door, was next out. Dumbledore had already hurried over to offer his arm and shoulder to assist the much taller lady to the ground.

After watching the Beauxbatons Headmistress alight from the carriage, Harry turned his attention back to the lake. However, even _he_ was beaten to the cry when Lee Jordan's voice rang out.

"The lake!" cried the dreadlocked boy.

As the whirlpool signifying where the ship would rise from within spun faster and faster, everyone watched as the main mast with it's solitary crows' nest appeared. Then came the fore and mizzen masts. And, finally, the fo'c'sle with it's jutting bowsprit. Quickly, the ship rose the last few feet before the whirlpool suddenly collapsed, leaving the ship bobbing gently on the surface.

Again, Dumbledore hurried down - this time, to the edge of the lake - as students or crew on board the ship levitated a large gangway out from the ship's railing to rest one end on the shore. Dumbledore had just made it down when Karkaroff's feet reached the bank.

While he was greeting the Headmaster of Durmstrang, Professor McGonagall caught the attention of the rest of the staff and the students, and chivvied everyone inside.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Sitting in the Great Hall and welcoming the representatives of the two schools, Harry and the girls stayed sitting across from Luna.

Seating at the table was a little tight, with the students from Beauxbatons electing - again - to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Harry didn't mind, as it meant his bondmates got to sit even closer to him than normal.

Dumbledore ran through the same spiel about the Goblet of Fire, and had Caretaker Filch bring it in and to the dais. The Headmaster uncrated it with a tap of his wand, and saw to it being lit. Then came the part Harry was waiting for - Dumbledore's plans to ensure Harry's name would not come out of it.

Once Dumbledore ran through how he was setting an age line in place to ensure only those students of-age could enter, with no other 'protections', Harry rose from the table and glared, fuming, at the old man.

Dumbledore saw Harry stand and turned his attention to the boy. The look he received back was filled with fury and loathing.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's it, Headmaster?" Harry shot back. "Just a simple age line?"

Taken back a bit, Dumbledore replied, "Err... I assure you, Mister Potter; it will be sufficient."

Without a word, Harry bent down to his bondmates and quietly said, "I'm going back to the apartment. As I suspected, the old fool has done nothing."

"But, Harry;" tried Hermione. "What about the feast?"

"I'll have Dobby organise a meal for me," he replied.

"We're coming, too," interrupted Daphne. She turned to Hermione and said, "You know what this means. Our bondmate needs our support. Are you coming?"

With a frustrated sigh, Hermione joined Daphne in rising and stepping away from the Ravenclaw table to join Harry. And, without another word, all three made their way towards the doors.

"Mister Potter... ladies... where are you going?" called Dumbledore.

Harry turned about and shot back, "Away from you, Headmaster. And as _far_ away from that accursed artefact as I can get. An age line, Headmaster? That's it? I thought you took serious my fears of my name coming out of that thing. Clearly, I was wrong." And he turned back around, walking out the doors with his bondmates in their usual formation.

He knew it would cause a lot of gossip among the students, including the two visiting schools, but it was what he wanted. He wanted to make sure everyone knew he had no interest in being a competitor in the tournament.

Once up in the apartment, Harry called Dobby and had the hyper little elf bring the three of them a decent evening repast. Talking to both, he said, "He's done nothing different. It's just the bloody age line!"

"_Easy_, Harry," soothed Daphne. "_We_ know what he did last time; but, _he_ doesn't. It's highly probable he believes the age line will be more than sufficient to stop your name coming out."

"He can't be that much of a fool," he shot back. "Even to a... dunderhead... the easiest way around it is for someone _else_ of-age to drop the name in. He's over one hundred years old, for Merlin's sake! He can't be that daft!"

"You think he actually wants your name to be drawn?" asked Hermione, a little shocked.

"Yeah, I do," muttered Harry. "It would be just another way to try and draw Riddle out into the open. He desperately wants everyone to know he's right, that 'Voldemort' will return. He's that desperate he's willing to dangle me out there as bait. I just didn't want to believe he was so cold-hearted."

"John didn't tell you?" asked Daphne.

"No, not about this," he replied. "I think he must've thought he'd upset me enough."

Turning back to both of them, he asked, "What about Della and Roma?"

Daphne shook her head as Hermione replied, "No. Nothing about the Goblet."

Collapsing into one of the couches, Harry was about to say something when there was a knock on the door from the statue.

Rising again, he went to the door and opened it. Professor Flitwick stood on the other side.

Stepping back to clear the doorway, Harry invited the little Professor inside with a gesture.

"What can we do for you, Professor?" Harry asked the little man, as he closed the door.

"The Headmaster requests your presence in the Great Hall for the feast, Mister Potter," he replied.

"The Headmaster can kiss my arse, Professor," Harry bluntly replied. "The only feasts mandatory for students to attend are the sorting and leaving feasts. I have _no_ intention for either myself or my bondmates to get anywhere _near_ that accursed Goblet."

With a curious expression back, the Professor asked, "You honestly believe your name is going to be chosen, don't you, Mister Potter?"

With a knee-jerk snort for an immediate reaction Harry cast an amused look back and replied, "The thirty first of October? Do you need a reminder? And, _just_ a bloody age line?"

The Professor looked back, a little amused.

"The Headmaster has more than adequately demonstrated he hasn't taken my warnings to heart, Professor," sighed Harry. "So, the only thing I can do is stay as _far_ away from that... _thing_... as possible, and hope for the best."

"Then, I shall let him know precisely that, Mister Potter," said the Professor, before he turned around and left.

The three ate their dinner within the apartment, and used the time to go over how Harry was going to give his vow the next night.

They were not bothered by any other staff member for the rest of the night.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

That night, the girls cuddled into Harry and helped him sleep. But, the next morning, they had to face the day.

Of course, they knew the Goblet was now resting on its stand in the Entrance Hall almost directly outside the doors to the Great Hall. In their formation, the three walked down the last flight of stairs, making sure everyone there saw them coming - and giving the Goblet a wide birth - before entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they were about to walk in, Malfoy - who had just climbed the stairs from the dungeons - called out, "Nice little scene you created last night, Potter. What're you going to do for an encore?"

"How about ending the Malfoy line?" Harry shot back over his shoulder. Without even a pause, he continued on into the Great Hall.

As the three were about to walk in through the doors, they heard the hated voice of faux-Moody. "Oh, no you don't, laddie!"

There was a sudden flash of spell fire. All three dropped and spun with wands drawn. And saw faux-Moody bouncing a white ferret off the walls and floor with a hovering charm or something.

"Oh, I forgot about that," chuckled Harry.

"Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret," snickered Hermione.

As they rose back up from their 'combat' crouches, the three turned back to the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall's voice rang out in the Entrance Hall. "Alastor? Is that a student? What are you _doing_?"

"Teaching!" roared faux-Moody.

The three, laughing, walked over and sat at the Ravenclaw table. "Good morning, Luna," sniggered Hermione.

"Good morning," the younger blonde replied. "I take it Professor Moody transfigured Draco Malfoy into a ferret?"

Stunned enough to stop snickering, Daphne asked, "How in Merlin's name do you _know_ that? There's no way you can see out into the Entrance Hall from where you're sitting!"

"The nargles told me," she calmly replied.

When Daphne, confused, was about to speak again, Harry just placed his hand on the back of hers to get her attention. When she looked at him, he just smiled and shook his head. She didn't ask whatever it was she was going to ask.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Harry and the girls made sure Harry was never seen anywhere near the Goblet. Whenever he had to pass it, such as getting into and out of the Great Hall, they ensured he gave it a wide berth.

On Halloween night, the three made sure to sit as far away from the Goblet as possible. It had once more been moved, and now stood just before the head table on the dais. It's blue flames adding light to the multitude of candles hovering in the air above the tables. Harry reviewed the oath in his mind he knew he would soon be making.

After the feast, the three waited with the rest of the school, together with the students and staff of the two visiting schools, for the time when the Goblet would spit out the names of the competitors.

After the feast, Dumbledore rose to his feet, walked around the head table, and stood next to the Goblet on it's tall stand. He told how the Goblet would momentarily spit out the names of the chosen champions. And waited a few moments.

As if on cue, the flames of the Goblet flared and turned red. The first name out was Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons. The second was Victor Krum for Durmstrang. And the third was Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. As each name was called, the selected champion would walk to the door leading to the antechamber off behind the head table.

After Diggory's name was selected, and the recently of-age young man made his way to the door to the antechamber, Dumbledore began to speak about how the three champions would be the representatives of their schools. Suddenly, the flames, once more, flared and turned red.

Harry groaned and dropped his chin to his chest as the girls each squeezed his hands in their own.

When Dumbledore snatched the small piece of parchment out of the air he looked down at the name upon it in shock. There were a few moments of hesitation before he softly called out, "Harry Potter!"

Harry began banging his forehead off the table before him as the other students and the staff began animatedly whispering between themselves.

A little louder this time, the Headmaster again called out, "HARRY POTTER!"

With a big sigh, Harry slowly stood in spot, as the muttering died out. "I bloody _told_ you, Albus Dumbledore! I _warned_ you! And, did you listen? _No_. And, why? Because the great and almighty Albus _freakin'_ Dumbledore knows all!"

With a shake of his head, Harry popped his wand into his hand and held it crossing his chest slightly to point at his heart. Clearly, he stated, "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic, my life and my very soul that I did not submit my name to the Goblet of Fire; nor did I arrange for another to do it for me. It is my belief someone has used this opportunity to submit my name against my wishes to do or cause me harm. I have no desire, in any form, to be a competitor in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As I say, so I swear!"

There was a flash of magic emanating from Harry's magic. As he stood between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables he cast a massive shower of sparks from his wand, which arced through the air towards the head table, falling short.

Students from all three schools gasped in astonishment.

"If anyone tries to say... or otherwise imply... I'm a liar, they'll face me in an honour duel," he firmly stated to the Hall. Glaring back at Dumbledore, he half-snarled, "Get me out of this, Dumbledore. Now."

Stunned, watching how Harry stood up for himself - and crushed any chance of the school turning against him, yet again - Dumbledore was speechless. As with the boy's rant to him and later to the staff, this was a Harry Potter he didn't know how to handle. This was a Harry Potter confident in his abilities and place in the world.

Stuttering just a little Dumbledore said, "Harry. You need to come up and join the other champions in the..."

"Stop right there, Headmaster," Harry cut in. "I want out of this farce."

"There is no 'out', Mister Potter," sighed the old man. "Once your name comes out of the Goblet, you must compete."

"Well, I don't accept that," Harry firmly stated. "I'll be speaking with my legal counsel before I accept whether or not that's true. However, _if_ it is, then I refuse to be recognised as a champion. I'll be known as the reluctant competitor, only. I _may_ have to compete in this farce; but, I will _not_ be considered a champion.

"Furthermore, any official who was involved in setting up the 'contract' for this, I will be seeking financial damages against. My solicitor will be visiting you _very_ soon."

"Nevertheless, Mister Potter," the Headmaster said. "You need to join the other... competitors... in the antechamber."

Harry stalked forward and, with a final glare at the Headmaster, walked through the door into the antechamber.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As he walked in he slammed the door behind himself. "Stupid, daft, old fool!" he snarled at no one in particular.

"Harry?" asked Cedric coming forward. "What's going on?"

Harry looked up and saw Diggory first, standing near the middle of the room and turned slightly towards him. Standing over in the corner was Victor Krum, brooding. Fleur Delacour had her arms wrapped around herself as she was standing near the fire. Now that he was older, he recognised her stance as one of fear, rather than being cold.

"Do zey want us back in zere?" asked Delacour.

"No," he snarled. "Some _arsehole_ caused my name to be entered in the Goblet, _and_ for the Goblet to spit it out. I'm a fourth... albeit reluctant... competitor."

Diggory looked about to say something when the door opened again. In came Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch Senior, Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Snape and McGonagall.

Bagman was acting all hyper-happy and talking about how excited he was that Harry was a competitor; while Crouch looked like he was sucking on a particularly sour lemon. Then in walked faux-Moody, right on time.

Karkaroff was ranting about how it was unfair for Hogwarts to have two champions as Dumbledore walked over and pushed Harry against the wall with a hand on his shoulder. Harry, forgetting this part of what happened from before, was stunned at first by Dumbledore's action.

Just before Dumbledore could speak, Harry smacked the old man's hand away and gave him a hard shove to the chest right back, causing the man to stagger away. "_Never!_" he snarled. "_Never_, lay hands on me again, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore reeled back a little in shock as the rest of the room fell silent.

Professor McGonagall gasped and exclaimed, "Mister Potter!"

"Don't 'Mister Potter' me, Professor," Harry glared back. "I had to tolerate my supposed relatives laying their hands on me in anger - otherwise known as child abuse; I will no longer allow anyone to do it again. The next person to try such a stunt _dies_ by my hand."

"Well," Madam Maxime huffed haughtily, changing the subject. "If 'Ogwarts is allowed two champions then I must..."

"I am no Hogwarts champion!" barked Harry. "As I said out there, I may have to compete in this ridiculous farce, but I will _not_ be considered anyone's champion. _Cedric_ is Hogwarts's champion, not me. You can consider me _unaligned_ to any school."

"You are a Hogwarts student, Mister Potter," exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"And what did I say would happen if my name came out of the Goblet, Professor?" asked Harry with a low growl. "I said I would quit this school. Well, unlike the Headmaster here... since he promised me my name would _not_ come out of the Goblet, and it did... I quit Hogwarts! I'll be initiating a transfer to another school at my first opportunity."

"I won't be allowing that, Mister Potter," Dumbledore said quietly but firmly. "I am your magical guardian and you will go where I tell you to go."

"No, you're fucking not!" Harry shot back. "Have you already forgotten that the Wizengamot has returned my guardianship to my rightful guardian, Sirius Black? Are you going senile? How many times do I have to fucking remind you of that before it sinks in? As soon as I can get hold of him, I'll organise for him to sign the transfer papers. Then, I'm _gone_!"

"You have to be here for the tasks, Mister Potter," said Crouch.

"Yes, Mister Crouch, I'm not an idiot," snarked Harry. "However, _you_ seem to have forgotten that the contract only requires I be here for the _tasks_. That means, I only have to be here for only three specific days of the entire year. _That's it!_"

"There's also the Weighing of the Wands and... I'll announce to you now... the Yule Ball, Mister Potter," he said.

"If they're not specific contractual obligations you can shove 'em up your arse, Mister Crouch," growled Harry. Indicating Bagman he said, "He's so bloody useless I think I can practically _guarantee_ Bagman, over there, screwed up. If they're not in the contract and if I decide not to attend them there's _nothing_ you can do about it."

"You can be disqualified, Mister Potter," he shot back before anyone else could say anything. "Both events are traditions of the Tournament."

"And the tournament hasn't been run in over one hundred and fifty years," Harry retorted. "Some bloody traditions _they_ are!"

Before anyone could retort back, Harry continued. "As for being disqualified, that would be _perfect_," he sneered. "Since I don't want to be in this ridiculous event anyway, getting disqualified would be the best thing you could do for me. However, before we go any further, I take it you all agree I have to compete in this godforsaken farce?"

"I don't," sneered Karkaroff. "Hogwarts already has a champion."

"And I agree," Harry sneered back. "Now, how about you clean out your fucking ears and listen for a change, _Death Eater_. I've already made it quite clear I am NOT to be considered a Hogwarts champion."

"Mister Potter!" spluttered Dumbledore. "Headmaster Karkaroff was cleared of the charges of being a Death Eater; and you _are_ a Hogwarts student. You will show proper respect!"

"As the muggles would say, Headmaster, _bullshit_!" Harry firmly said. "Karkaroff panicked and named names. Because he named names Crouch, over there, let him off. That does _not_ mean he was cleared. He's nothing but a fucking coward. He was quite happy to rape, pillage and kill innocents until he was caught; but, when he was hauled before the courts for his actions, he blubbered like a little girl and _pissed_ himself in fear."

Furious, Karkaroff glared back and snarled, "I could demand satisfaction for those remarks, Potter." As the rest of those in the room just stared at Harry in various levels of shock over his language.

"Then do it, you _piece of shit_!" roared Harry.

"Gentlemen!" barked Dumbledore. "_Enough!_"

Harry just brushed the old man off and turned to Madame Maxime. "I take it you agree I have to compete?"

Reluctantly, after a short hesitation, she nodded back.

Turning to Bagman, Harry asked, "What about you, Useless? Do I have to compete? This Tournament is supposed to be only for _of-age_ wizards and witches."

"Yes, Mister Potter, you do," replied Bagman, a little shaken by the venom Harry was using in his voice.

Turning to the taciturn ex-Head of the DMLE, Harry asked, "And you, Mister Crouch?"

"Yes, Mister Potter."

Finally, turning to Dumbledore, Harry asked, "And what about you, _liar_? Do I have to compete, after you promised me I wouldn't?"

With a sad expression, Dumbledore sighed and said, "Yes, Harry."

"Then, be it on _your_ heads," snarled Harry. He turned back to Bagman and demanded, "Since I'm now bound by a magical contract not of my own choosing to participate in this nonsense, I expect a copy of the _actual_ contract and rules of this cock-up to be handed to me no later than tomorrow morning before the conclusion of breakfast. Make _damned_ sure I get it. My solicitors will want to go over it."

And, with that, he stormed out leaving behind a room full of inhabitants shaken to the core.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Walking in to the living room of their apartment, Harry could see both girls had been fretting for him. Both near attacked him with questions about what happened in the antechamber. He settled them down with soothing words and described what had taken place.

That the cat hadn't done it for a long time, Harry was surprised when Crookshanks hopped onto his lap and demanded scratching.

"So, they all agreed?" asked Hermione. "They all agreed you had to take part?"

"Everyone, bar Karkaroff," he replied. "But, with him, I think he knew I had to take part, but wanted to see if the Goblet would strip me of my magic or not; not about whether or not I was bound by the contract."

"So, Gringotts tomorrow?" asked Daphne.

"Yes," Harry firmly replied. "After breakfast. I've demanded a copy of the actual contract and told them I want the damned thing no later than the end of breakfast. It's to be handed directly to me by that time. Whether or not that actually happens..." He shrugged.

"What now?" asked Hermione.

"It's time to send those letters off," Harry firmly stated.

With a firm nod back, Hermione went into Harry's room and came back carrying three letters in her hands. One was addressed to Stewart Ackerman, one to Harry's Gringotts' Account Manager, Sharpclaw; and the third to Sirius.

Hedwig was sent off carrying the first two. They used a large 'school' barn owl to carry the third.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning, the three rose, readied for the day in 'civilian' garb, and made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They'd no sooner sat down when Professor Flitwick hurried down from the head table and handed Harry a sheaf of documents. "I believe you requested a copy of the contract for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Mister Potter?"

"I did, Sir," replied Harry, accepting them. "Thank you."

The little Professor hesitated a moment before he said, "If you need help with training for the tasks, Mister Potter; my door is open to you."

A little surprised at the generosity of his Head of House, Harry looked back at the Professor and said, "Thank you, Sir. Depending on whether we three remain at this school or not, I may very well take you up on that."

"You're still considering leaving us, Mister Potter?" he asked.

"I believe I made myself quite clear, Professor," replied Harry. "I warned the Headmaster I believed my name would come out of the Goblet. He did next to nothing to ensure it did not. He has utterly failed me, Professor."

"Indeed, Mister Potter," sighed Flitwick. "We all have." The little Professor headed back to the head table.

While Harry had been talking to the Professor, Daphne had taken the contract from his hand and laid it out on the table before them. From each side, she and Hermione were reading through it.

Turning back, Harry asked, "I'm right, aren't I? I only have to be here for the three tasks?"

"Give us a minute," muttered Daphne.

"Here it is," said Hermione, as her finger slid slowly through a couple paragraphs. "The three tasks... You must compete... No... It states the three tasks are mandatory, but nothing else."

"Here's the wand-weighing," said Daphne, looking at another page. "It's a bit iffy. It said the wands of each champion must be checked by a competent Master in wand lore prior to the first task. However, as you don't consider yourself a champion..."

"Definitions," stated Hermione, moving to another page. "Here. A champion is the student selected by the Goblet of Fire to represent each of the three schools... And... the three schools are Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

"That's Cedric, Delacour and Krum," said Harry. "As I'm not a champion of any of the three schools..."

"You're not required to attend," continued Daphne. Sitting up a little straighter, she indicated another clause. "Here's the section on the Yule Ball," she said. "To be held on the 25th of December... mongrels; they could have held it earlier. The _three_ champions open the ball..."

"And we already know by three champions they mean the representatives for Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang..." cut in Hermione.

"... And that's it," continued Daphne. Turning to the other two, she said, "You were right. You're not required to participate in anything other than the three specific tasks. We don't even have to stay at school over Christmas, if we don't want to."

"We can embarrass the Hell out of Dumbledore and the Ministry," mused Harry. "Or, use it to blackmail."

"Blackmail?" asked Daphne, perking up while Hermione stared frowning at Harry.

"Well," said Harry sitting back and thinking. "You want me to attend the ball, Headmaster? Well, my bondmates would like to spend part of Christmas Day with their families, at home. A portkey there and back would go a _long_ way to seeing me being willing to attend your Yule Ball."

"Harry!" Hermione softly exclaimed, scandalised. "You can't go blackmailing the Headmaster!"

"Of course he can," snickered Daphne. "It's brilliant! We get to visit with our families on Christmas Day _and_ attend the Yule Ball."

The three went through more of the contract. Harry then pointed out another section. "Here's the part that states I'm to be excused attending any class... And, excused attending exams, if I like... Next is the part that states I, and my trainers, are to be allowed to leave the school for reason of matters relating to the Tournament."

"That means Dumbledore can't stop you going to Gringotts as soon as we've finished here," interrupted Daphne.

"_Are_ you going to the Ball, Harry?" asked Luna from opposite.

Surprised, Harry realised he'd forgotten about those others sitting around them. "Sorry, Luna," he blushed. "It appears we've been rude and forgotten about you."

She nodded and said, "It's alright, Harry. You have far weightier matters to deal with."

Sitting back he looked at both his bondmates and asked, "_Do_ we go to the Yule Ball?"

Both thought about it for a few moments before Hermione was first to speak up. "As long as I can visit with my parents on the day... and I can still take my break, at home, after the Ball... I'd like to go, yes."

"Same here," replied Daphne.

"In that case - Daphne, Hermione - would both you ladies do me the honour of being my dates to the Yule Ball?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry; I'd love to," replied Daphne.

"I'd love to, too," replied Hermione.

"Well, that's done," said Harry with a bit of a relieved sigh. "Now all I have to do is learn how to dance."

"That, you leave up to me," stated Daphne. "You just find us somewhere to practice."

"That's easy," replied Harry. "But you two ladies are going to have to colour co-ordinate for the night so I can wear formal robes that match you both."

"You'll be wearing your robes with the iridescent green lining, Harry," said Daphne.

"Pale green shirt, black tie and cummerbund, black patent leather shoes, silver accessories," Hermione ticked off on her fingers.

"It sounds like you two ladies already discussed this," tittered Luna.

Both girls grinned back. "We have," admitted Hermione.

"We knew there was a strong likelihood of both of us being your dates at a formal function before long," explained Daphne. "And, we knew we'd have to figure out ways to colour co-ordinate. We've already worked out green is a colour that well suits all three of us."

"Yes," said Luna, looking between them with a critical eye. "Deep greens. For Harry, it's his eyes. For Hermione, it accentuates her natural autumnal colours. For Daphne, it's the Slytherin in her."

"How did...?" began Hermione before she remembered. "Oh, I forgot... Sorry... You paint. Of _course_ you'd be able to pick out which colours would suit."

Luna beamed happily and replied, "It's also a good match for your natural aura. I see you used to favour blues. But, now you favour reds, golds, browns, and deep greens. Those are the colours of the forest."

She turned to Daphne and said, "You now favour silver, blues, greens, and the colours in between. They're the colours of the sea."

Turning her attentions to Harry, she went on, "And you favour many colours. However, you most favour deep or dark greens, golds, very deep reds, though not light, and most pastels. With the exception of green to match your eyes, yours are generally colours of air and cool fire. They're also quite bold, which matches your personality. All three of you also have bronze as a matching colour. That's why Ravenclaw colours suit you."

The three looked at one another and thought back to their own wardrobes. It was easy to pick out all the outfits they'd purchased from Madam Malkin's that matched almost perfectly what Luna described.

"Hunh!" Harry half coughed. "I think we should have taken Luna with us when we spent that half day at Madam Malkin's."

"Agreed," sighed Daphne. "But, at least we now know."

They were discussing the various outfits in their wardrobes when the owls flew in.

A rather regal looking owl landed in front of Harry. He recognised it as the office owl for Ackerman.

"It looks like Stewart's on the ball," muttered Harry, untying the parchment from the owl's leg.

While he was doing that, Daphne gathered up the pages of the contract and cast a replication charm on them. She then shrank the copy down and handed it off to Harry.

Accepting it, Harry tied the shrunken contract to the owl's leg and sent it on its way with a big slice of bacon.

Opening it, he quickly scanned through it before he looked to his bondmates. "Listen to this," he said. "Stewart's coming to see us on Monday immediately after class. He's asked for a copy of the contract..."

"Which you just sent," interrupted Daphne.

"... And he'll go over it before he comes and sees us," he continued. "For now, I'm not to make waves... too late... and just go along with everything."

Hermione had the _Daily Prophet_ before her and read a front page article to them.

_* # *_

_BOY-WHO-LIVED FOURTH TRI-WIZARD CHAMPION_

_Last night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everything was going as planned for the draw of the three school champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, writes Monty Wordsworth. Those plans unravelled when, in a major surprise, the Goblet spat out a fourth competitor, Harry Potter (14)._

_It was clear young Mister Potter did not expect this, as he was as shocked as everyone else when his name was read out. To show everyone he had no idea as to why it had happened, he quickly made a magical oath to that effect. Mister Potter made it very clear he had no desire to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and demanded of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, to 'get him out of it'. However, once selected as a champion by the Goblet of Fire, the contract is ironclad. Mister Potter must compete. That will make him a fourteen year old wizard in a Tournament designed for those of-age._

_This reporter visited the offices of Potter's legal representative, Ackerman and Co, and spoke to Mister Stewart Ackerman. "I have not had opportunity, as of yet, to speak to Mister Potter about this matter," he informed me. "However, I expect Mister Potter to be contacting me via owl very soon."_

_Said owl arrived only moments later._

_The other three, true, champions are Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts; International Quidditch star, Victor Krum for Durmstrang; and daughter of the Head of the French MLE, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons. All three are seventeen years of age._

_Questions need to be asked concerning how Mister Potter's name was both entered and selected by the Goblet to be a competitor. As an ancient magical artefact, the Goblet of Fire would require a significantly powerful wizard or witch to confound it enough to force Mister Potter's entrance. What is the Ministry going to do to find out how this happened?_

_Our readers want to know!_

_* # *_

"That's better than the last time through," muttered Harry. "This time, it's at least the truth."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Making sure they weren't been watched too closely, the three excused themselves from table and returned to their apartment. Almost immediately, they cast disillusionment and notice-me-not charms on themselves and used the castle's secret tunnels to get out of the school. They headed direct to Gringotts.

Entering, the magic of the goblins stripped away their charms as they walked in through the doors. The three were met right inside and escorted directly to the Potter Account Manager, Sharpclaw.

"Good morning, Mister Potter," smiled Sharpclaw as they walked in to the office. "I see your... belief... was correct."

With an acknowledging nod, Harry replied, "Good morning, Senior Sharpclaw. Yes, I was; mores' the pity. I take it the paperwork is ready?"

"Indeed," replied the goblin, sliding a set of documents forward across his desk as the three bondmates sat in the available chairs opposite.

Harry sat forward and reached for the offered quill. Sharpclaw, as efficient as expected, had marked each parchment where he was to sign. After carefully reading through the documents, Harry signed his name in each marked place; and slid the document with the quill back across the desk.

"Roughly, how long will this take?" he asked his Account Manager.

"The filing will take place today," replied Sharpclaw. "If there is no one to speak against it within seven days, it becomes effective immediately."

"Next Saturday, lunchtime, then," muttered Harry.

Nodding, Daphne said, "We just need to keep quiet about it until then, at least. Once the seven day waiting period has passed, it cannot be reversed."

Turning back to Sharpclaw, Harry said, "I just have one more job for you to do today, Senior Sharpclaw."

Nodding, the goblin slid a document each towards both ladies.

"What's this?" asked Hermione.

"Your access to your vaults," replied Harry.

"You need only sign in the one place, where indicated," stated the goblin, offering a quill to each.

Daphne took her quill but paused as Hermione said, "Harry, there's no need for this. I don't need your money."

With an exasperated sigh, Harry replied, "This isn't about whether or not you _need_ my money, love. This is about me being able to provide for you both; plus, any children we may have in future.

"You are my bonded; and, it's my responsibility to care for you. If I don't do this... or you don't accept it... that may give others ammunition to cause our bond to be stopped before it's even properly finalised.

"I hope that both of you, before too long, will be Madame Potter to my Mister Potter. Those rings you wear signify that. So, please, accept the access, alright?"

With a sigh, Hermione accepted the quill and signed, as Daphne did the same.

Sharpclaw took both documents and filed them in a slot on his desk. He then snapped his fingers and two keys appeared. He slid one to each girl. "Your vault keys, ladies," he said. "Please take good care of them as you're each responsible for them. Lose them and its nine galleons each to replace them."

Both girls picked up their keys and dropped them into pockets.

"I believe that's it, Senior Sharpclaw," said Harry, rising. "Thank you for your time. It is, after all, money."

"I am at your service, Mister Potter," the goblin replied.

With both girls again in their usual formation, the three exited the bank, redonned their glamours, and headed for the Leaky Cauldron to return to the school.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

They re-entered the school and returned to their apartment. Collapsing onto one of the couches, Harry said, "A week. Just one week, and Dumbledore can do nothing to stop me. The Trace should be lifted... although we know it won't... and I'll be able to do magic outside of school. I guess I'll have to go into the Ministry, straight from Kings Cross, to make sure the Trace has been lifted, come Christmas."

Frowning, he turned to his bondmates and asked Daphne, "If I'm then emancipated, and you're both effectively engaged to me, what does that make you?"

"We're still underage witches," she replied. "However, if we're _married_ to you, then we're automatically emancipated."

Surprised, Harry asked, "Is that possible? For us to be married this early, I mean. I thought it wasn't allowed until seventeen for the wizard and sixteen for the witch."

"Normally, yes," she replied with a slight shrug. "However, you'll be emancipated in a week, which automatically gives you the rights of an adult wizard. That means you can get married. Plus, as we're you're bondmates, we may still be underaged witches, but it would be legal for us to marry you. At that point, as married witches, we're emancipated, too."

"What?" exclaimed Hermione. "But, that's discriminatory! How does Harry being emancipated allow us to marry him and emancipate us?"

"Being of-age has never been a prerequisite to marriage for a witch if a soul bond or binding is involved," replied Daphne. "As long as the soul bonded wizard is of-age, everything's legal. Magic deems it so. The only limiting factor is whether or not menarche had taken place."

"But," spluttered Hermione, a little horrified. "Girls as young as _nine_ have gone through that!"

"Not in the magical world," disagreed Daphne. "It's always shortly after the twelfth birthday for witches. When did yours occur?"

Hermione blushed and mumbled, "Two weeks after my twelfth birthday." Looking up, she firmly stated, "And that's _still_ way too young."

"Mine was three weeks," said Daphne. "The first new moon after my birthday. And, how is it too young? That's the time nature has decided you can begin to fall pregnant. Otherwise, why does menarche occur at that time?"

Back in the beginning of September, Harry would have been blushing bright red by now. However, after all the talks and _openness_ they'd gone through talking about the bonds, the initial embarrassment was way past. Now, they could talk about just about anything; including, apparently, menarche.

"Menarche does not mean the female body is ready to fall pregnant!" huffed Hermione. "No. Correction. It does not mean the _mind_ of a young girl is ready for the experience of childbirth, or to be a mother."

"It used to," Harry cut in. "Before there were laws against underaged sex, many young girls would fall pregnant at that sort of age. It wasn't all that long ago twelve was the minimum age to marry."

"That aside," said Daphne, "The topic, now, is whether we... meaning you and me, Hermione... are comfortable marrying early."

"My father would hit the roof," sighed Hermione. "I know he probably has it in the back of his mind what we get up to with Harry; but, I can't see him being alright with us marrying early. I think sixteen would be the absolute minimum he'd allow. And that's a year away for me."

"What about fifteen and ten months?" asked Daphne. "That way, we can marry during the summer break."

"But, you'll only have just turned fifteen," Hermione rebutted. "The same with Harry."

"Well, this is all just academic, for the moment," said Harry. "The emancipation has to get through, first. Then, I fully intend to formally ask both your fathers for your hands in marriage. It may be old fashioned in the muggle world; but, it's still the right thing to do. If they say no, then there'll be no marriage."

"Err... Harry?" stuttered Daphne. "I don't think you understand. Once the bonds are finalised, and given enough time, _magic_ decides whether or not there's a marriage. We only get to decide whether or not there's a _wedding_."

Harry looked a little horrified before he dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "John didn't tell me that."

"Are we that repulsive?" asked Daphne, a little affronted.

"N-no, no," Harry tried to back-pedal, snapping his head back up again. "I mean... it kind of removes the choice from you. You don't get to decide."

"Of course we do," she shot back, calming a little. "_We_ get to decide how far or how fast our bonds develop. Unless we marry first, we know it shouldn't happen until after coitus. However, even that might not cause the marriage. We haven't taken that step, yet."

"It sounds like another of those errors of knowledge relating to bonds," mused Hermione. "We know people thought coitus would trigger the finalising of the bond, and doesn't; so, maybe it's more the emotional component, again? The emotional commitment to spending a lifetime together."

"Possible," shrugged Daphne. Then she laughed and said, "We're really going to have to write a book, you know. The nonsense out there will just confuse folks. We're the only ones in a position to write the truth."

"Maybe," muttered Harry, thinking. "But, not for years. In order to include enough information to make it worthwhile, we'll need to get pretty personal."

"Write it under a nom de plume... a pen name," said Hermione. "We can also use false names for the individuals in the book."

"It won't be very anonymous if we cover three-way soul bonds," said Harry.

"We wouldn't need to," disagreed Hermione. "From what we know already we can easily write it to just cover two-way bonds. We know there's no real difference between the two. Two-way bonds are rare. How much rarer are three-way bonds? Ours is the only one in recorded history... magical Britain recorded history, at least. It'd be a bit pointless to write a book on three-way bonds _if_ we wrote it to provide information for those who come after us."

"You really want to write it, don't you, Hermione?" he sighed.

"I want to write it, yes," she agreed. "However, I want to write it with the both of you as co-creators. Or, at least, with your permission."

Harry looked at Daphne, who nodded back. "Alright, Hermione; write the damned thing and we'll help."

"Yes!" she squealed, jumping forward to hug them both.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	18. Harry 1 Dragon 0

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *sigh* Look, folks; I _know_ Hermione's blind view of authority is aggravating. The whole point is that she's not the all things sweet and nice almost every FF author portrays her as in their own fics where she ends up with Harry. She has her foibles, and it just so happens to annoy you. Build a bridge and get over it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen - Harry 1 Dragon 0<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

On Sunday morning, Harry outlined for the other two his thoughts on how to defeat the dragon in a rather creative manner.

"Let me get this straight," frowned Hermione. "You want to take a plastic bag, cast impervious and unbreakable charms on it, enlarge it, levitate it up and over the dragon's head, pull it down over it's head, shrink it tight, and wait for the dragon to suffocate?"

"Yep!" beamed Harry. "That way, I get to claim the carcass of the beast, and all the galleons it's worth."

"That won't work," Hermione firmly retorted. "The plastic bag will be blown all about in the vagaries of the wind. And, it'll be far too difficult to manoeuvre it above the dragon's head, opening it, and pulling it down. However, something similar... but, heavier... would work. You can use just about any sort of bag.

"Personally, I think you should try for a long banner, or something similar. That way, you can fly it at the dragon, and wrap it around it's head before shrinking it tight. With impervious and unbreakable charms, it'll still do what you want it to do.

Frowning, Harry thought about it and could see the logic of Hermione's alterations to the idea.

"An _Incarcerous_ around its snout first would also help," chipped in Daphne. "_Incarcerous_ it's legs and wings, too."

Nodding, Harry looked back and said, "That'll work. Any backup ideas for 'Plan B'?"

"That depends on how accurate you are," thought Daphne. "Summoning the sword of Gryffindor and banishing it right at the dragon's heart, is one. Because it's really only the hide of the dragon that's somewhat impervious to magic, wait until it opens it's mouth and cast a blasting curse in it's open maw, is another. Both should near-instantly kill the beast."

"Why do you want to _kill_ the dragon, Harry?" asked Hermione, quite concerned with what she was hearing.

"Multiple reasons," he replied. "First, I managed to get out of being killed by the dragon last go around only by the intervention of my angel; so, that method is far too dangerous. Killing it is the safer alternative. Two, I get to claim the kill by right of slaying the beast, just as with the basilisk. Three, I'll have just demonstrated how I will not hesitate to kill anything they put in my way; so, Dumbledore might want to rethink sending us against the merfolk. And four, it sends a very clear message to Dumbledore I'm sick and tired of being 'fucked' with. I want him to think he's starting to turn me into a cold-blooded ruthless killer; the next Dark Lord."

"So he will then attempt to redeem you?" smirked Daphne.

"Exactly," replied Harry. "It would be yet another thing that'll distract him and allow us to do what we need to do."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Surprisingly, Harry received an owl - or, rather, a toucan - from Sirius on the Monday morning wanting to know what was going on. Showing the note to his bondmates, he said, "Sirius is still out of the country, but this implies he's now heading back."

"We've been rather lax in not contacting him and letting him know what's been going on, Harry," countered Hermione. "Does he even know he's been exonerated?"

"I tried to send him an owl the next day after the hearing. But, it flew around for a few minutes before it came back," he replied. "I suspect, wherever he is, he can't receive owl mail."

"You never found out in the previous time line?" asked Daphne.

"No," he replied. "All we know is that he headed for 'the tropics' almost immediately after we helped him escape from within the tower he was locked up in here. We didn't hear from him again until after my name came out of the Goblet."

"It sounds like, wherever he is, he's under the Fidelius with owl blocking wards," mused Daphne.

"That's what Hermione and I thought, too," nodded Harry. "He never ended up telling us more than it was 'the tropics', though."

"Then, if he doesn't already find out beforehand, we'll bring him up to speed when he gets here," said Hermione.

"No, send him an owl, now, to make sure he's aware he's no longer a wanted man," disagreed Daphne. "It should make it easier for him to travel, at least. Besides, he still needs to present himself to Madam Bones for the 'official' clearing of his name."

Nodding, Harry said, "I'll send Hedwig now." And pulled over a small slip of parchment and quill to pen a short note.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Stewart Ackerman visited with them that afternoon, as promised. He, of course, came prepared.

As they sat around a hastily conjured table, the older man looked shrewdly at Harry and asked, "First thing, Mister Potter; is for you to tell me, right now, that you had nothing to do with your name coming out of the Goblet."

"I can't tell you that because I don't know," Harry frowned. "However, I _can_ tell you that I did not submit my name to the Goblet of Fire; nor, did I have someone else do it for me. I have been entered into this nonsense against whatever wish I may have had. I can also tell you I gave a magical oath with those almost exact same words on the night it happened."

After studying Harry for a couple of seconds, Ackerman gave an almost imperceptible grunt and said, "Very well."

With an angry scowl, Harry barked back, "_Mister_ Ackerman; accept, here and now, that I had nothing to do with my name being submitted as a bloody competitor into this ludicrous event, or we part ways. I gave a magical bloody oath on it, Sir, in the middle of the Great Hall! And, I'm quite happy to give you a copy of my memories of that."

Ackerman winced and hurriedly back-pedalled. "Mister Potter, I apologise," he tried to soothe. "I was aware of the oath and what it meant. However, the _Prophet_ has already begun..." and sighed. "And, one of the reasons you've secured our services is because you believed the _Prophet_ would slander you, given the chance."

He looked at Harry a lot more shrewdly and asked, "Mister Potter, _are_ you... or, do you have access to... a true seer?"

With a sigh right back, Harry replied, "Not that I'm aware of, no. I just happen to be quite perceptive about events happening around me; and likely outcomes.

"For example, every year I'd been in the magical world something bad and/or life threatening has happened to me on Halloween. The drawing of the names for the Tri-Wizard Tournament was to... and did... occur on Halloween. Ergo, the likelihood of my name coming out of the Goblet was, in my opinion, extremely high.

"I also have it on good authority that Rita Skeeter has taken what I consider an unhealthy interest in me. Miss Skeeter is known to use untruths and blatant lies in her articles to... shall we say... make them more interesting. Again, it does not take a seer to determine I can expect that vile woman to write lies about me in the _Daily Prophet_. That's why I knew I would need the services of someone of Miss Pentridge's skill set.

"In other words, Sir, it's just a matter of anticipating likely outcomes and being prepared for them in advance. I... we... anticipate probable actions, logically deduce likely consequence, and envision outcomes. Then we plan our responses. If Action A occurs, we enact Reaction Plan X; if, however, Action B occurs, we enact Reaction Plan Y. It's really that simple."

Ackerman snorted in self-amusement before he slowly shook his head with a wry grin. "You have the mind of a master strategist, Mister Potter," he mused.

"No," Harry disagreed. "We, _together_, have such a mind."

Nodding, Ackerman asked, "So, you have no idea who or why someone wanted you to compete?"

"There are many possibilities, Stewart," replied Harry. "I can tell you this: Whoever placed my name in the Goblet with the intention of my name _then_ being selected has to be a suitably powerful wizard, or witch. They have to have figured out a way to confuse the Goblet, make it think there are four schools competing - or just that four names need to be chosen. Then they had to convince the Goblet that one of the names that needed to come out was mine. That means I can confidently claim that it wasn't one of the students.

"Logic dictates that then leaves one of the staff members of the three schools, one of the Ministry officials involved, or... unlikely... an entirely different party who snuck into the school and wasn't caught coming in or going out. Of the three we believe the first is most likely. I also believe 'who' will become apparent if we can figure out 'why'. And vice versa.

"There, we also have various possibilities. As this is a competition for of-age participants, and I'm only fourteen with a fourteen year old's education, there's a likelihood I can very well die. Therefore, this could be a subtle attempt to kill me. This could have also been done by a fan boy or girl, who wants to see me earn even more fame and glory, and hasn't really thought it through. Or, someone has some other nefarious purpose and wants to make sure I'm at a certain place at a certain exact time; or simply might try to beat the Goblet and sacrifice my magic.

"Personally, I think it's the nefarious deed option. I think someone wants me to be at a specific place at a specific time; probably to kidnap me. As I can receive no help in the tasks, there'll be no one close by during the tasks that can immediately come to my aid." With a shrug and a mock sigh of annoyance, he said, "But, it's just a hunch."

"And your hunches are usually on the galleon," stated Daphne.

"She's right," piped up Hermione. "You have a pretty good habit of doing that, you know. Almost uncannily so. Personally, I think what _you_ think is a hunch is when your subconscious has already figured it out and is trying to prod you in the right direction."

Harry just harrumphed before he thought about it for a few moments, then nodded in agreement. "I suppose I can't dispute that," he mused. "It makes a kind of sense."

Turning back to Ackerman, he said, "Anyways, Mister Ackerman, everything we know can be easily explained by deductive reasoning. If you get a chance, have a look through a few muggle bookshops for a book that covers what muggles call _Critical Thinking_. I believe you will quickly discover it would be a very useful tool in your profession."

Nodding back, Ackerman replied, "I'll do just that, Mister Potter. Thank you. And, I do apologise for doubting you."

Harry waved it off and said, "Yes. Well. How about you give us your views on the contract."

With his own sigh, Ackerman cleared his throat and said, "In a nutshell, you're stuck. You have to compete. However, there are some advantages to you out of this. Firstly, you can go ahead and demand emancipation, if you want it. You have the right to be seen as an adult in the magical world, though not in the muggle world. With the three Heads of school, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and the Head of the Department for International Magical Co-operation all agreeing you have to compete, they're all stating you're of-age. That means, they effectively emancipated you.

"Secondly, you're entitled to certain privileges. You're entitled to skip any and all classes, even exams. You can come and go from the school, as you please; so long as you're doing so for 'Tournament' purposes. You're entitled to your own apartment; but, seeing as you already have one, that's moot. And, you can request special meals and times. But, I guess, with your own elf you already get that."

Harry and the girls were nodding along at the right times.

"Now," continued Ackerman. "I wasn't... I didn't understand how it was you 'knew' what was going to happen; so, Miss Pentridge did not come with me today. However, I will ensure she continues to monitor the media for slander and defamatory remarks.

"She's also been hunting down all the authors and printing houses of those books about you and will soon make her move against them. Plus, she's been tracking down those who've used your name and or image without your consent. The problem, here, is that Albus Dumbledore claimed magical guardianship over you and authorised many of them."

Harry growled under his breath and muttered various imprecations.

"Those, we are still going after," continued Ackerman, as if he hadn't heard. "However, all we can do with many of them is send legal cease and desist notices. If they _then_ continue, they're ours to sue. And, _then_ we'll go after them for the lot."

Harry could only nod in disappointment.

"Even so," continued Ackerman. "I daresay we're going to end up driving many of them into bankruptcy."

Harry's head shot up at that and stared back. "I really don't want to bankrupt them, Mister Ackerman. I really don't want to see their employees out of work over this."

"Then, I believe," replied the older wizard, "That, if such a case would drive the miscreant into bankruptcy, through us you offer to buy them out of the remaining debt."

Hermione frowned and said, "Explain, please."

Ackerman switched his attention to her and replied, "Basically, Harry claims the business in lieu of the debt. If the debt is greater than the worth of the business, on Harry's behalf we make them an offer to hand the business over to Harry to clear the debt. Unlike in the muggle world, the wizarding world still has debtors' prison. It's part of the minimum security wing of Azkaban."

In shock, Hermione exclaimed, "But, that's barb..."

"Hermione!" snapped Daphne, cutting her off before she could launch into one of her rants.

Hermione blinked back at her for a few moments, gaping like a fish out of water, before what she was about to say occurred to her, and she blushed in shame when Daphne's expression stopped her from commenting further.

Since not long after the move into the apartment, Daphne had been educating both Hermione and Harry on wizarding culture. She'd been slowly working through a lot of the reasons of the 'why' and the 'how' things were done as they were. However, the best lesson she had given was to convince Hermione _not_ to comment on matters she was not fully aware of in advance. Harry then used the matter of house elves and their bonds - and Hermione's lack of understanding the necessity of them when she first learned of them - as the lead example. Without a bond, house elves wither and die. And the manner of death is very unpleasant.

Hermione, after remembering what she tried to accomplish in their previous fifth year, was near inconsolable for the rest of the day. She thought she had been responsible for the horrid deaths of many of Hogwarts's house elves. Harry had to tell her it was Dobby who had collected up all the little hats Hermione had knitted that year. And that she hadn't unintentionally been the cause of painful house elf deaths.

Turning back to Ackerman, with a sheepish expression, she muttered, "Sorry."

With a bit of a light chuckle, Ackerman replied, "That's quite alright, Miss Granger. I've known many muggleborns who've had the same reaction, in the past."

After a bit more discussion, where the bondmates did not let the wily old wizarding solicitor know Harry had already submitted the parchmentwork to be emancipated, Ackerman left with new instructions for both himself and Margaret.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The following Saturday evening, the bondmates celebrated Harry's emancipation. The goblins had submitted the parchmentwork immediately, as promised, and the week had now passed by with nary a whisper of anyone learning of the change of status.

Part of the celebration included the bondmates writing to Mafalda Hopkirk of the Ministry, the Improper Use of Magic Office, who were charged with detecting underage magic so he could get the Trace removed. They were also aware that, once Madam Hopkirk was in receipt of that letter, _everyone_ would know in a matter of hours. If there was one thing the Ministry was very good at, it was a complete inability to keep anything secret. Especially, when it came to one Harry James Potter.

So, they prepared for the Headmaster to accost Harry about it either Sunday evening or Monday morning. Of course, it was not difficult for them to deduce the Headmaster would try to get the emancipation overturned. He would first try to get Harry to request reversing it, before then trying to use his Chief Warlock status to get it done.

That meant writing to Madam Bones, who was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the department that covered underaged magic, to explain why Harry sought emancipation; and who was involved in determining he was considered of-age the night his name came out of the Goblet. They believed that naming Dumbledore as one of the people who determined he would have to compete that night, would effectively pull the rug out from under Dumbledore's attempt to have his emancipation overturned.

Sure enough, Monday morning's _Daily Prophet_ screamed the headline that Harry Potter was emancipated.

_* # * _

_BOY-WHO-LIVED NOW ADULT_

_As a result of Mister Harry Potter's (14) name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, and being named a competitor in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Boy-Who-Lived applied for emancipation, and it was granted, writes Hieronymus Cartwright._

_For those unaware, the Ministry deemed only those witches and wizards attending the three eminent European schools of magic - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who were of-age - were permitted to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As Mister Potter was chosen, and he was not immediately disqualified, Mister Potter appears to have used the opportunity to have himself declared emancipated; and, therefore, of-age._

_The Daily Prophet has already alerted you that, on the 1st of September, Mister Potter became bonded to two similarly aged witches. What Mister Potter's emancipation means for those two witches is not yet known._

_* # * _

"Damn it!" Harry softly exclaimed, on reading the paper. "While the article is truthful, it still makes me out to be a 'bad guy'. It implies I'll possibly force an early marriage between us; so I can have my wicked ways with you."

Daphne laughed and said, "But you _already_ have your wicked ways with us. Clearly, this Cartwright character has no idea about soul-bonds. It's well known what happens to establish and finalise such a bond."

The three bondmates had now progressed their soul bond to the point they were engaged in acts that would surpass what would be considered 'M' rated if they were in a story or movie. However, they still hadn't taken the final step; full sexual intercourse.

"Humph!" muttered Hermione. "No doubt there will be others, including Miss Pentridge, who will soon set him right."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As expected, two days later Harry received a summonse to appear before an emergency sitting of the Wizengamot to determine whether or not he should retain his emancipation. Of course, the motion was made by Dumbledore.

With muttered imprecations, Harry handed the summonse off to Daphne. "The old fool just can't leave well enough alone."

"He's panicking," she replied. "He's so worried you'll run for the colonies first chance you get he's trying everything he can to keep you here."

"That's something we three haven't properly discussed, you know," said Hermione, after she read the summonse. "Do we actually go, or not?"

With a frustrated sigh, he replied, "Actually, most of what I said about that was just to keep Dumbledore hopping. I was dangling the threat out there to worry him. I don't know if we should or not.

"I say... maybe," he said. "Both of you have family here... and little Astoria will be left without her big sister and future brother-in-law around to protect her... if we were to leave the country. It's _that_ which is holding me back."

"There is another option," put Hermione. "We get the Headmaster to make a magical oath he will cease and desist all efforts to try and control you beyond the role of Headmaster."

"He's too tricky for that," disagreed Daphne. She thought a bit and said, "I say, go ahead with setting up a transfer for the three of us to Salem. Have everything organised. Once we do that... and Dumbledore sees you're being serious... he may come up with the idea of a vow or oath he's willing to abide by."

Nodding, Harry looked at Hermione and saw she was in agreement. Turning back to Daphne, he said, "Let's do that, then. However, I also want to talk to Sirius first, though. But, I think I'm pretty sure in stating I think he'd even come with us if we were actually going to go."

"It's a plan," nodded Hermione.

She then reached out and pulled another sheet of parchment towards herself and asked, "Does anyone know to whom I'd have to address a letter to the Headmaster of Salem?"

"To the Headmaster 'slash' Headmist... No. To the _Principal_, Salem Witches Academy, Salem Massachusetts," muttered Daphne.

"Of course," sighed Hermione, as if she was a little angry with herself. "They call them _Principals_, over there, don't they?"

Daphne just nodded.

"Don't get worked up about it, Hermione," Harry chided the girl. "You're not expected to know everything. Or, even remember everything you know as if with a snap of your fingers."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Again, the three dressed in their finest to attend the hearing before the Wizengamot. This time, it was Deece who came and collected them. Thankfully, however, Dumbledore did not try and stop them from leaving.

They entered the atrium via Floo, passed through the checkpoint, and headed directly to the same courtroom as before. Courtroom Ten; the largest available.

Harry caught the attention of one of the aurors on the main floor and asked, "Do I need to go into the antechamber, this time? Or, do I get to stay in here?"

"In here, Mister Potter," said the auror, who Harry recognised from before but didn't know. "Just take a seat at the table, over there." The auror pointed him to leftmost of a pair of tables sitting side-by-side with a four foot gap between them.

Harry went and sat at one of the chairs just as Stewart Ackerman walked in and headed across. He took the other seat of the two at the table and asked, "Alright there, Harry?"

"Alright, Stewart," he sighed.

"It appears your Headmaster is again up to his old tricks, eh?" the solicitor asked.

"Yeah," sighed Harry again.

As they were quietly conversing, Dumbledore walked in and took seat at the other table, as if he had not a care in the world. He did not even acknowledge Harry's or Stewart's attendance.

They were sitting for less than a minute when Percy Weasley, who was again sitting in the Court Scribe's seat, rose and intoned, "Hear ye! All those with business before the Wizengamot this day, please rise."

Everyone stood as the Wizengamot filed in and took seat. At least, this time, they weren't all looking at him with distaste - or worse. The Pink Toad was not in attendance.

The one who took the centre chair, Harry recognised him as Tiberius Ogden, sat first and banged his gavel the once. "Be seated," he ordered.

After everyone sat, he turned to Percy and demanded, "What business brings us to assemble this day, Scribe?"

"You have, before you, a request - filed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - to have the emancipation of Harry James Potter overturned," Percy dutifully replied.

"I see," nodded Ogden. Turning to the centre of the floor he asked, "Mister Dumbledore, you wish to proceed?"

"I do, Acting Chief Warlock," replied Dumbledore. "And it's Chief Warlock Dumbledore, Acting Chief Warlock."

"Not while you're sitting in that chair, it's not," disagreed Ogden, with a very slight smirk. "You claimed magical guardianship over Mister Potter as _Mister_ Dumbledore; not _Chief Warlock_ Dumbledore. If you had, I daresay you'd no longer be Chief Warlock, anyway."

Dumbledore just gave a short nod in reply, as if in acknowledgement.

Turning to look at Harry, Ogden asked, "Mister Potter, you wish to contest?"

As Ogden was speaking, Stewart laid his hand on Harry's near arm as if to hold him in his seat. Once the question was asked, he stood and replied, "Stewart Ackerman, solicitor and legal representative for Mister Harry James Potter. Mister Potter contests the claim."

"Very well," said Ogden with a nod, as if there was any doubt.

Turning back to Dumbledore, he instructed, "Mister Dumbledore, as the Applicant, it behoves you to prove your claim. The floor is yours."

What followed for the next twenty to thirty minutes was Dumbledore listing all the reasons he could think of for why Harry shouldn't be allowed to keep his emancipation. He made claims Harry was too young, too lacking of knowledge of the wizarding world, the Potter fortune was too large for such a young man to properly manage without oversight, he had no training in managing such a large fortune, and he was still a student and therefore did not have the time to rectify all those matters.

Then he switched to how he had dutifully taken care of the Potter fortune for the day Harry would then be able to properly deal with it, he kept Harry safe from remnants of the Death Eaters in the days after Riddle's disappearance, Harry's recalcitrant recent behaviour in school, and how Sirius had yet to put in an appearance and rightfully take Harry's guardianship - and that meant the guardianship should be returned to him.

During Dumbledore's testimony Ackerman was writing away and was simultaneously doing his best to keep Harry calm. Harry, for his part, was also writing short notes to add to the prodigious notes Stewart was taking, and passing them over.

Once Dumbledore finished, his posture stood as if to say there could be no doubt Harry's emancipation should be overturned and guardianship returned to him, before he finally resumed his seat.

Once Dumbledore sat, Ogden turned to Stewart and asked, "Mister Ackerman; your response?"

Not rushing, Stewart rose to his feet almost negligently holding his notes within his grasp. He then started slow and kept the pace and cadence of his words calm and composed as he responded to each and every claim Dumbledore made. On two occasions he even agreed with Dumbledore's reasoning. But, that pointed out how unreasonable Dumbledore was being in other areas.

He then went into how Dumbledore, himself, agreed with Harry having to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And mentioned that, by doing so, Dumbledore recognised Harry to be of-age. He then covered how two department Heads from the Ministry agreed, as did the other two Heads of School.

He covered how Harry was showing much maturity by employing himself and the goblins to positions of advisors, and that he listened and didn't act rash. And how he was in a three-way soul bond with both a pureblood and muggleborn witch. Both of whom were recognised as high achievers in the same school for which Dumbledore was Headmaster. He spoke of how it would be magic which would soon see the three married, and would automatically emancipate them, anyway. That it had not, as yet, done such showed the three were not rushing matters regarding their bonds, and was evidence the bonds were clearly not yet finalised.

He then went directly into an attack of Dumbledore, himself. He covered how Dumbledore had already failed in his duties as magical guardian to ensure Harry was not mistreated while under the so-called care of his muggle relatives; presented evidence from the goblins that Dumbledore had not been in to see the Potter Senior Account Keeper concerning the Potter fortune, let alone properly manage the gold and investments, as he had claimed to have done; already provided evidence before the Wizengamot he did not have time to handle all his responsibilities regarding magical guardianship, to whit Dumbledore's own testimony Harry was not ready to take up the affairs of his House; argued how Dumbledore could not possibly have time to handle the current duties he had of Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and Headmaster of Hogwarts, let alone tack on magical guardianship again; and slickly and effectively turned almost all of Dumbledore's arguments back upon him.

"In conclusion, Acting Chief Warlock Ogden," he wrapped up, "Questions are already being raised within the media and among the populace as to how the Wizengamot could possibly have erred so badly as to hand magical guardianship to Mister Dumbledore, in the first place. Please, do not add to that by giving Dumbledore guardianship, once more. Especially when Mister Potter has done nothing to show he is incapable of taking care of himself, his ladies and their needs." And sat down.

After a few moments of muttering among the assembled, Ogden said, "Yes, well." He raised his gavel and banged it once. "We'll retire to make our deliberations."

The Wizengamot rose, almost as one, and filed out of the room.

As soon as they left, Stewart turned to Harry and said, "Depending on how much Dumbledore bribed the members, you've won this."

"Bribed?" asked Harry, a little shocked.

"Yes, Harry; bribed," replied his solicitor. He looked over to Dumbledore and could see the old man sitting as relaxed as could be. That, more than Ackerman's words, worried him.

The members returned more than half an hour later. To Harry, it felt as if they were gone for hours.

Once everyone was seated again, Ogden called for both parties to rise.

Looking at them both, he said, "We have deliberated long and hard to reach a decision that is best for Mister Potter's best interests. To that end, it is the decision of this body to... allow Mister Potter to retain his emancipation."

That brought forth a number of muttering voices from behind. Some shocked by the outcome; others clearly believing no other choice was expected. Harry turned and grinned at his two bondmates before quickly turning back again. A quick glance at Dumbledore showed the man to be both quite surprised and angry at the declaration.

Looking directly at him, the Acting Chief Warlock asked, "Mister Potter, only to sate an old man's curiosity, if the decision had fallen against you, how soon would you have finalised your bonds?"

Harry frowned at the question but answered as honestly as he could. "It would have made no difference. I, personally, would not have re-sought emancipation using the bonds. That would have been grossly unfair to my two ladies; and to myself."

Nodding, Ogden said, "Well said. And yet further evidence Mister Potter is worthy to be emancipated."

Banging his gavel once, the Acting Chief Warlock said, "We are adjourned."

Harry rose and was about to go directly to his bondmates' sides when, instead, he hurried to the benches and offered his hand to Ogden.

Surprised, Ogden rose, leaned over and took the offered hand, before they shook. "Thank you, Sir," Harry said with emotion.

"You're quite welcome, Mister Potter," Ogden replied with a smile. Neither noticed the flash of a wizarding camera as both stood there with their hands clasped.

As the three, with Deece, made their way out of the courtroom, standing just outside the door was Sirius with a huge grin on his face.

"Sirius!" cried Harry, dashing the couple of feet forward to wrap his godfather in a hug. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday evening," replied Sirius. "This morning, I was in discussions with Amelia Bones, going over memories and what not."

"It's done then?" asked Harry, full of hope. "You're officially free?"

"Yep," his godfather beamed back with a huge grin. "I came down here and hid in the back just in case the case went against you. If Dumbledore had been successful in getting your emancipation overturned, I was all set to claim guardianship of you myself. You had nothing to fear, but I couldn't let you know that."

"Don't worry about it," Harry gushed. "I'm just glad you're back and free."

"That I am, pup!" his godfather enthusiastically said. "And, I hear, it's all thanks to you."

"Oh! No, Sirius," replied Harry, startled. He turned to his two bondmates and ushered them forward. "It's all thanks to these two lovely ladies."

"Daphne, mainly," corrected Hermione. "She's the one who brought her father in. And he's the one who organised the solicitors for us."

Harry indicated Stewart and introduced him. "Sirius," he said. "This is Stewart Ackerman, solicitor par excellence. He and his partner, Margaret Pentridge, are the ones who planned it all out to get you free."

Sirius stepped forward and shook Stewart's hand. "Thank you," he gushed.

"Think nothing of it, Mister Black," replied Stewart, smiling. "It's all part of the service Mister Potter, here, has retained us to accomplish." Turning to Harry, he said, "Until next time, Mister Potter." And, with a nod and smile to all, he departed.

Sirius turned to Deece and said, "Madam Greengrass; you have my thanks. The House of Black is in your debt."

"No, Mister Black, it's not," disagreed Deece. "My husband, Matthias, was just the go-between for Harry and Ackerman. Harry, my daughter, and Miss Granger are the heroes, here."

"Stewart... Mister Ackerman and I came up with a cunning plan to use the hearing from a couple of weeks ago to make it public you were innocent. We just enacted that plan," explained Harry. "You've actually been considered exonerated of all charges and deemed free since then. It's just that no one could get in touch with you, what with the owl block wards or whatever."

"I was in the Tahitian Islands," explained Sirius. "The Blacks have a private holiday home, there. I'd forgotten about the mail blocks. They were put in by a previous Head of House to stop mail turning up while he was on holiday. He liked his isolation."

"Well, I have to get these three back to Hogwarts," interrupted Deece. "Besides, we're making a bit of a spectacle of ourselves standing here."

Sirius nodded and looked back at Harry before he said, "I've got something to send you. It's a way for us to better keep in touch. I'll send it as soon as I settle back in London."

Harry and Hermione both knew he was referring to the communication mirror. "Sounds good," said Harry.

"In the meantime, I've got to get to Gringotts to sort out the Black finances," explained Sirius. "Look for my owl."

"Will do," replied Harry, as Deece led them back upstairs to the atrium to Floo back to Hogsmeade.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The plan for facing the dragon in the first task was polished, with Harry practicing the charms and curses he needed for the various plans and alternates, in the Room of Requirement.

Sirius's mirror arrived via owl a couple of days later, as he'd promised.

The three were in Charms when young Colin Creevey came in with a note for Professor Flitwick.

Accepting the note and glancing over at Harry, the diminutive Professor said, "It seems you're needed for the wand-weighing ceremony, Mister Potter. You're excused for the rest of the class."

Harry nodded back and packed up his school work. Young Colin stood by, excited, and almost hopping from foot to foot as Harry packed up.

Once ready, Harry gave his girls a quick hug while they whispered words of being careful about Rita Skeeter, and he followed young Mister Creevey to the same abandoned classroom he remembered from the previous time.

When he walked in the three champions were standing together off to one side, quietly chatting. Ludo Bagman was, as expected, sitting with Skeeter on one of the chairs that were set up for a photo shoot. The photographer, Harry couldn't remember his name - Bozo, or something - was standing apart, fiddling with his camera.

"Ah! Mister Potter," gushed Bagman. "Our fourth champion!"

"I'm not a bloody champion, Useless! You know that!" Harry growled back. "I'm an unwilling competitor, only."

As he was growling back at Bagman, Skeeter had sidled forward and said, "Mister Potter. It's nice to finally meet you." She grabbed his arm and started to drag him aside. "Perhaps we can..."

That was as far as she got before Harry's hand snapped across and, none gently, ripped Skeeter's fingers off her grip on his arm. "Get your hands off me, woman," he snarled.

"Oh! Errr... of course, Mister Potter," she stuttered. "I was just wondering if I might have a quiet word before we began the... official interviews. I'm sure you understand," she gushed, getting her equilibrium back.

Harry gave a short sharp nod and walked into the corner of the room. Skeeter quickly caught up.

Once she'd rejoined him, and before she could begin to even pull out her 'Quik-quotes' quill, Harry quietly but firmly said, "Listen up, Skeeter. I know what sort of shit masquerading as news you write. As you're now no doubt aware, I have retained legal counsel specialising in slander and libel. They'll be very interested in what you want to write as I've given them carte blanche to go for the jugular of any reporter who writes bullshit about me."

Skeeter had frozen in place when Harry began to talk. She was looking a little afraid, but it clearly wasn't enough. Then Harry leaned closer, right into her comfort zone, and growled, "And when they're done with you, I'm going to take great pleasure in _crushing you like a little bug_. Something like a water beetle, perhaps?"

As he spoke, Skeeter went white and looked a little faint. She didn't utter a word.

"If you write the truth about me, Skeeter," he said leaning back again. "No matter how embarrassing it is, you and I won't have a problem. But you write one word of a lie... Well, I believe the _Daily Prophet_ will be looking for a new gossipmonger. Am I clear?"

Skeeter gaped at him like a fish, for a few moments.

Glaring back, Harry growled, "Am... I... Clear... Miss Skeeter?"

The witch quickly nodded back and stuttered, "Y-yes, Mister Potter."

Relaxing his face from its glare, Harry then added the carrot from the stick. He said, "Good. Now, if you prove you can behave yourself, then I'll give you the odd exclusive interview, now and then."

That roused the witch-reporter, whose eyes suddenly gleamed.

Recognising the expression, Harry nodded back and said, "Finally, do you have any questions for me?"

Skeeter quickly reached into her oversized pursed and drew out the Quik-quotes quill.

"Miss Skeeter..." he growled.

Almost jumping in fright, Skeeter quickly jammed the lime green quill back in her bag and withdrew a normal dicta-quill, and set it going. Harry waited for her.

Once she was ready, she hesitantly asked, "Now, Mister Potter. How did you feel the night your name... mysteriously... came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"At first, shock. I, of course, had not entered my name, so it coming out of the Goblet was completely unexpected.

"Next, anger. I had warned Dumbledore that I feared my name would come out of the Goblet. Clearly, he's so full of his own self-importance he thought he knew better than me, a simple fourth year student. He was wrong. A situation in which he is often found.

"Third, fear. I'm a fourth year student in a competition designed with seventh year students, in mind. I simply do not have the education obviously planned for when whatever the tasks are were designed. Clearly, someone wants me to fail and, probably, _die_ in one of these tasks. Or, at the very least, see me stripped of my magic.

"I see my unwilling entrance into the Tri-Wizard Tournament as nothing less than yet another attempt to do me harm.

"Yes," replied Skeeter, though no reply was required. Harry knew she was just using the break to think of her next question.

"How do you feel of your chances?" she asked.

"In what way?" Harry asked right back. "In winning? Zero. I don't even care what scores I receive, so I'm certainly not trying to win. My only goal is to _survive_ this accursed event. And, my chances of accomplishing that, I just don't know."

"I see," she said, watching the dicta-quill finish writing it's last few lines. "How do your bondmates feel about you being a champion?"

"Your question is a nonsense, Miss Skeeter," he replied. "I am not a champion; ergo, they don't think anything of it."

"Sorry. As a competitor, I mean," she corrected.

"They want me to live, of course," he replied. "Just as I, they hope for me to survive this stupidity masked as a spectator event. We are united in this."

"And how is life as someone bonded to two witches?" she asked.

"That is irrelevant to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Miss Skeeter," he snapped back. "Keep your questions relevant to that event."

With a quick moue of frustration, Skeeter was about to ask her next question when Dumbledore entered with Barty Crouch Senior, the other two Heads and Garrick Ollivander in tow.

Dumbledore, spotting him talking to Skeeter, quickly hurried over and gripped Harry by the elbow, intent in tugging him away.

Harry, already expecting the move, quickly grasped Dumbledore by his wrist, broke the hold on his elbow and, pivoting, used his grip to flip Dumbledore over onto his back, pinning him to the floor with an arm lock and his foot on his neck pinning the old man's head down.

"Bloody hell, Dumbledore!" Harry barked out, releasing his grip and stepping away. "I bloody _warned_ you not to suddenly grab hold of me like that! You're damned lucky I didn't dislocate your shoulder! Don't _ever_ attack me like that, again!"

There was a flash of wizarding camera flash, as Harry stepped away.

'That'll be front page tomorrow,' thought Harry, hiding his grin.

Madam Maxime, while staring in shock at Harry, helped the old man to his feet while he rubbed his neck where Harry's shoe was pressed down.

"Monsieur Potier," she gasped. "Was zat completely necessary?"

"Yes, Headmistress," he replied. "I react _badly_ to being physically assaulted. It comes from being raised in an abusive household, where I was continuously _beaten_ and _whipped_ just for being the son of my aunt's sister. I thought I was being attacked."

"I was not attacking you, Harry," Dumbledore firmly spoke out. "I was simply trying to get you away from the... influences of Miss Skeeter."

"Ah!" said Harry. "Well, as I'm an emancipated minor, you again overstepped the bounds of your authority. As such, you getting yourself tossed to the floor when I defended myself from your physical assault, was your own fault."

In the very uncomfortable silence, Bagman interjected with a falsely cheerful voice. "Well, now that the excitement has passed, shall we get on with it?"

After that, the 'Weighing of the Wands' went as in the previous timeline; except Harry refused having an individual photo taken, nor being placed in the middle of the shot. When the photographer asked for a shot of 'the champions on their own', Harry stepped out of the shot and stood behind Madam Maxime... though Dumbledore kept trying to shepherd him back... frustrating the photographer, no end.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Finally, the day of the first task dawned bright and clear. Harry had advised Diggory three days earlier that they'd be facing dragons in the first task, as he had done in the previous timeline. He also mentioned how transfiguring multiple rocks into 'creatures' that would distract the dragon would be a better idea than just one creature the dragon could devour or fry in an instant.

Instead of heading directly to the Ravenclaw table for breakfast, Harry headed to the head table. There, he stopped just off the dais and clearly spoke. "So, Headmaster," he called. "You still feel I have to participate in this farce?"

With a frown, Dumbledore said, "Perhaps we should take this to my office, Harry."

"Perhaps not," replied Harry. "This is, after all, a public spectacle. It's not all that much different to the lions and Christians in the Colosseum of Rome, is it not?" Without waiting for a response he continued, "Now, so everyone knows, do you still demand I participate in this farce?"

With his near-patented grandfatherly sigh, Dumbledore said, "Yes, Harry; I'm afraid you must."

"And if I don't?" he asked.

"Then you would lose your magic," replied Dumbledore.

With a slow nod, Harry said, "It is my understanding the first task usually involves the competitor facing a very dangerous magical creature. That anyone who cared to look could see four dragons poorly hidden within the Forbidden Forest from the Astronomy Tower, last night, means it's not hard to figure out each champion will be facing one of the beasts, each.

"So, Headmaster, I believe it is prudent for me to advise you in advance; any and all beasts set before me in one of these tasks, you can consider forfeit. If you put it in my way; I'm quite likely to kill it. That also includes _sentient_ creatures. You have been warned."

Before Dumbledore could respond, Harry spun about and walked down the Hall to sit with his bondmates at the Ravenclaw table.

Dumbledore quickly rose and stormed from the Hall through the staff entrance; Snape following in his wake.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Immediately before lunch, Harry returned to the apartment to change into his competitor robes that Dobby had brought him. Looking at them, he saw they were in Gryffindor colours and had the Hogwarts and Gryffindor crests on the breast.

Indicating them to his bondmates, he asked, "Are you seeing this?"

"We are," replied Daphne. "But, why are they there?"

"It's Dumbledore's work," sighed Hermione. "He still wants everyone to believe that Harry is a champion for Hogwarts, and that he's a Gryffindor."

"Not going to happen," muttered Daphne. She stepped forward and waved her wand a couple times over the robes. At first, they altered to plain black without the crests. However, after a few moments, they reverted back.

"They're heavily charmed," she said. "I cannot force the change."

"Then I don't wear them, at all," Harry firmly stated. "We'll reconfigure a different set of robes and I'll wear those, instead."

He turned and walked to his wardrobe, pulling out a set of plain work robes and laying them on the bed next to the set left by Dumbledore. Concentrating, he forced them into a near copy of the robes that had been left for him. However, this set was dark green.

"Diggory will wear black robes trimmed with yellow, Delacour will wear light blue robes and Krum will wear grey with red trim," he explained. "Therefore, I chose something with a green base."

Daphne then stepped forward and configured a Potter crest to appear over the breast. Pleased with what he was seeing, Harry smirked and configured twinned Greengrass and Granger crests to appear side-by-side directly below the Potter crest, so the three formed a bit of a triangle.

"I have a crest?" asked Hermione looking at the Granger crest in surprise.

Harry snickered and replied, "Almost every family, whether magical or muggle, does. It wasn't hard to find a Granger crest. The difficulty was in discovering which of the various ones was yours. Your father helped me with that."

"What're those tiny things on the white inverted 'V' on yours?" she asked.

Trying not to laugh, Harry replied, "The white inverted 'V' is actually referred to as a chevron. And 'those things', as you described them, are actually sable tails. It's to signify that the white is actually sable, rather than _just_ white."

While Harry was describing the crests Daphne was looking at the front of the robes and frowning a little. Suddenly, she grinned and created a fourth crest. This one appeared on the left sleeve, about four inches below the point of the shoulder. It was the Black family crest. A further wave of her wand and a 'blank' crest appeared on the other breast across from the first three. The banner directly under it read 'Unaligned'.

Picking the robes up and flipping them over, she then created a banner across the back of them. The banner would be perfectly aligned to appear across the back of Harry's shoulders.

**I'm Looking for a New School**

**Owl Me!**

Harry laughed and gleefully stated, "That's perfect!"

"Hang on a bit," muttered Daphne. She then worked a small set of runes into the border and into the edging of each crest.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"It stops someone changing it to something else, or simply removing it. I just pinched the idea from Dumbledore's attempt on those other competitor's robes," she said with a moue of distaste and a gesture at the ones Dobby had brought.

Chuckling, Harry hurriedly donned the new robes and the three made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Walking in to the Great Hall, there was little change until some of the older students, sitting at the back of the Hall could see what was written across the back of Harry's shoulders. Then there was stunned silence. Within moments, there was a lot of hurried whispering among the students. Some even rose from their seats to come over and have a better look. Many were clearly in disbelief at what was written.

Professor McGonagall, curious herself, came down to take a look. With an almost horrified expression on her face, she turned about and hurried back to the head table. A few moments of whispered conversation with the Headmaster, and Dumbledore came down to look for himself. The three bondmates chose to ignore it all, and just partook of their lunch.

"Mister Potter, what is the _meaning_ of this?" asked the Headmaster to Harry's back.

Setting down his cutlery, Harry turned about and asked, "What is the meaning of _what_, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"What you have written on your back?" asked Dumbledore. Harry saw Dumbledore then see the front of the robes and frown. "Those are not the robes you were sent to wear."

"Ah," said Harry, pretending to understand. "You sent those robes?"

"I did," replied the old man.

"Well, sir; I refused to wear them as they represented a lie. I am not the Hogwarts' Champion, so to wear the Hogwarts crest was wrong. I am not a member of Gryffindor, so wearing the Gryffindor crest was wrong, as was wearing Gryffindor colours.

"Further, I had no idea where they came from. And, as they were heavily charmed, I could not trust them. So, I and my ladies prepared a new set." Looking down he indicated, "I chose green because the ladies like me wearing that colour. According to them, it enhances my eyes. As I'm not representing any particular school I see no reason to wear a school crest. The blank crest represents that I'm unaligned to a school. Instead, we came up with the idea of wearing the Potter, Greengrass and Granger crests with the Black crest on the sleeve as an aligned House.

"And the banner across the back is a bit of advertising showing that I'm looking for offers from other schools to attend the rest of my schooling there. This sort of thing occurs all the time in the muggle world, and we decided to adopt the idea. Ingenious, wouldn't you say?"

"No, Mister Potter, I would not," scowled Dumbledore. He quickly drew his wand from his belt and gave it a quick swish over Harry. For only a bare moment, almost missed, Harry's robes changed to what was in the apartment. However, that bare short moment was all. They immediately reverted back to what Harry wore as he walked into the Hall.

Harry and both girls drew their own wands and pointed them back at the Headmaster. "Cast a spell over me again, Headmaster Dumbledore... without first explaining it, in detail, _and_ gaining my permission... I shall consider it an attack and retaliate. You may expect lethal force to be used. _Back down!_"

Those close by who heard Harry's proclamation gasped in shock.

Dumbledore scowled and forcefully shoved his wand back into his belt. "Get rid of it!" he demanded.

"You have no right to make such a demand, Headmaster Dumbledore," retorted Harry. "I have already informed you I'll be seeking to complete my schooling at another education institution. I remain only due to my unwilling participation in the farce you call a Tri-Wizard Tournament. And, you are bound by that same contract to provide me houseroom for the duration.

"In other words, I no longer consider you my Headmaster. You are the Headmaster of a school for which I no longer consider myself a student."

"You cannot just walk out on magical Britain, Mister Potter," ground out Dumbledore, as Professor McGonagall stood there looking horrified.

"I can't?" smirked Harry. Still standing, he looked around the Great Hall at all the students sitting there, watching the drama play out before them. "In my second year, many of you idiots... well, except for the current crop of first and second years... spent almost the whole year calling me the Heir of Slytherin, and claiming I was a dark lord who had released Slytherin's monster upon you all. You behaved most appallingly. It was, without any doubt, bullying. That the staff here did nothing to stop it when they knew damned well it was occurring is, quite frankly, _disgusting_.

"I assure you, in the muggle world, they have _laws_ against this sort of thing. The muggleborn and raised can confirm that for you. Those laws would have been immediately enacted, and the entirety of the staff would have been, up to and including, arrested and charged for it.

"Many of you refused to believe it was me. You even raised the logical points that I could _not_ be the Heir as I was the victim of the one who laid claim to that title, Tom Marvolo Riddle. However, you too found yourselves shunned. For that, I thank you.

"However," he continued, as he began walking around the tables, "There were some of you who did far more harm than your school mates." He looked to Susan Bones and said, "Miss Bones, for instance, completely forgot that there existed an alliance between House Potter and House Bones. I wonder what her aunt would say if I was to tell her that I declare the alliance _terminated_ due to the behaviour of her niece, the next Head of her House, towards me."

The fourth Year Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, suddenly turned white in fear and shock. "_No!_" she squeaked.

Harry smirked at her, "I have sufficient cause, Miss Bones. Your behaviour saw to that. Plus, even after you knew the truth, you _never_ apologised for your disgusting behaviour. Even when you witnessed others doing it, as a reminder to you."

Turning to face others, he indicated them and said, "The same goes for Mister Corner and House Corner; Mister McMillan and House McMillan; Miss Brocklehurst and House Brocklehurst; and others.

"But, what many of you should know... and probably don't... is that I am also Heir Black. That means, all those who have alliances with House Black, are in the same leaky boat. The current Head of House Black, Sirius Black, has just taken up his Headship. He's also my godfather.

"That means... right now... I can ask him to call all debts due because of the actions of those who are Heirs of Houses owing Houses Potter _and/or_ Black. I can terminate those alliances for cause.

"But, you didn't just slander me in my second year, did you? Did any of you not consider I would very likely hear of your words and behaviour concerning me, _this_ year? I'm _well_ aware what will happen if I decide to call those debts due. I'm _well_ aware many of your families will instantly become paupers. Are you? I will, almost literally, own _you_."

Turning back to Dumbledore, he smirked and said, "As for you, Headmaster Dumbledore, there are so many families that, once I tell them how their heirs behaved towards me in my second year and so far this year, they're going to bend over backwards to give me what I want. Many of them you probably consider _your_ allies.

"However, if I was to make demands of them because of those debts, how many of them will side with you against me? How hard would it really be for me to demand of them a vote of no confidence in you as both Chief Warlock and Supreme Mucketymuck?"

Allowing his face to morph into a glare, he said, "Annoy me any further and we'll _both_ find out. And, just think, you could have stopped it all from happening right from the start. All you had to do was stand up at one of the meals, said a few words about how you _knew_ I wasn't the heir of Slytherin, and that someone else was responsible for the attacks, and you'd have stopped their bullying of me. That you didn't means I can now use it against you."

Dumbledore stood there in shock and not a little fear. Professor McGonagall was likewise stunned.

"But, of course, you were arguing that I couldn't just walk out on magical Britain, as you put it," continued Harry. "The way this student body has behaved towards me... the way I was continually verbally _abused_ by someone on your staff _you_ claim has your complete trust and whatever... the way blood bigots were freely allowed, even encouraged, to spew their vitriol and denigrate and abuse others... the way I have, at times, been slandered in the _Daily Prophet_ and on the WWN... have all, as examples, more than adequately shown me that there'll be no great loss to the wizarding world if the Dork Lard, Mouldysnot or whatever silly name he chooses to use, _does_ return and burns the bloody lot to the ground.

"I know you and Tom Riddle both happen to believe, somehow, I have some important role yet to play in the destruction of old Voles-In-His-Shorts. But, when you look at it from my point of view, why the Hell should I _care_? No one has given me reason to do so; and, as aforementioned, _every_ reason to feel the opposite. With the exception of my godfather, Miss Granger, the Greengrass family, Miss Lovegood here, Mister Longbottom, Miss Davies, Mister Zabini, Mister Urqhart, and _some_ of the Weasley family, I couldn't care any less about everyone else than I do now.

"That's why I have _no_ hesitation in leaving, Headmaster. You've made it _easy_ for me." Harry turned to his two bondmates and said, "I suppose it's time for me to go and slay a dragon. Coming?"

The two girls stood with matching grins, and joined Harry as he strode from the Hall on the way down to the new enclosure erected for the task. As they walked out they left behind uproar. There were quite a few crying, quite a few ranting at their House and school mates, others were ranting at the teaching staff; a few immediately left the Great Hall to run as fast as they could to the owlery to send off urgent missives. The bondmates just laughed about it all.

Dumbledore hadn't moved from his spot, wondering how all his plans had collapsed around him; and not being able to do a damned thing to get them back, again. The worst part for him was Harry had quite clearly shown him exactly the places where he erred; exactly how it was his own _damned_ fault.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The draw occurred no different than the first time around; which surprised Harry. Considering the various permutations in how the draw could have happened he was starting to believe there were certain events that would occur no matter how much he tried to change things. Yet again, Harry had the meanest dragon of all and was the fourth competitor to enter the enclosure.

Walking in once his name was called he looked down the arena at the Hungarian Horntail and smirked at it. Sizing it up, he reached into one of the pockets of his robes and drew out a roll of cloth. The cloth was charmed to be impermeable and unbreakable. Walking closer to the dragon, he allowed the cloth to open right out within his hand.

When he reached a spot as close as he was willing to go from watching how the dragon was now watching him, he flung the cloth into the air before him and levitated it up and over the dragon's head. He cast a quick _Engorgio_ charm on it and, with a double flick and a swish, caused it to wind tight around the snout of the dragon, making sure it's nostrils were also covered. As the dragon immediately tried to shake it off, Harry cast a reducing charm on the cloth, causing it to pull very tight.

It didn't take long. The dragon began to stagger, so Harry hit its legs with an overpowered _Incarcerous_, causing its rear legs to bind tight to one another in heavy ropes. A few moments later, the dragon toppled over onto its side and lay there, weakly struggling.

Harry then calmly walked over to the dragon's nest and removed from it the golden egg he was tasked with 'recovering', before walking back to his previous spot.

From there, he then vanished the ropes from the beast's legs before then vanishing the impervious cloth from around its snout.

He waited a few moments to see if the dragon would move, especially around its chest area, but it lay perfectly still.

Moving his wand tip to his throat, he cast the _Sonorus_ charm. "As the slayer of this dragon... and, as it is _not_ currently on a registered and acknowledged dragon reserve... I hereby claim the carcass as is my right as the slayer of the beast. No one is to touch it without my express permission, in advance. _Quietus_!"

Without awaiting either acknowledgement or denial, he turned and calmly walked out of the enclosure. He walked past five gob-smacked dragon handlers waiting to come in to remove the beast. Of course, their efforts were no longer required. "It looks like you'll only be taking back _three_ dragons, boys," he said as he walked past. "This one is mine."

Two of the dragon handlers took off to look at the dragon. After waving his wand over its head, one of the handlers looked back at Harry in shock and anger. "You _killed_ it!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. Yes, I did," smirked Harry. "And, as you heard me claim, it's mine. Now, _leave it alone_!" And he left the arena, returning to the champions' tent.

As soon as he stepped through Madam Pomfrey was trying to order him onto a bed.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine," sighed Harry. "It didn't come anywhere near me."

After she frowned and scanned him a few times, she huffed and said, "It appears you _can_ avoid getting injured when you want to, Mister Potter. I'm actually a little amazed to say that."

Harry impishly grinned back.

Just as he was looking across to see the other three competitors, in rushed Hermione and Daphne. Both girls grapple-hugged him.

"_Gods_, Harry!" exclaimed Daphne. "You made that look _easy_!"

"Yes. It's supposed to be quite the feat for a single wizard to defeat a full adult dragon; and you just took it down with only a few spells!" gushed Hermione.

"That's because most wizards are idiots!" Harry calmly replied. "They try and attack the beast through its magic-resistant hide. And that's just stupid."

Next in through the flap of the tent were Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, there was really no need to kill that beast," Dumbledore glared at him. "Your task was to get _past_ the dragon; not kill it!"

"And I made it quite clear to you, Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry shot back while cuddling a witch in each arm, "If you put a creature in front of me at any time during these tasks, I'm probably going to kill it. There's nothing in the rules that specifically state I have to leave the beast alive. Plus, this way, I've picked myself up a nice bit of pocket change for the Potter vaults.

"Please do thank the dragon handlers for bringing me one from off the protected reserves though, won't you, Headmaster?" he snarked. "This way, I get to claim the carcass with all the profits I get to make from the ingredients I'll get from it when it's rendered down. I'll have a renderer here by morning."

"I'm already here, Mister Potter," called an eastern European voice Harry recognised. Turning to the voice he saw Gregor Ianovich standing just inside the tent flap. Sirius was also standing just inside, just behind him. He was grinning his head off.

"Ah! Mister Ianovich! _Nu vstretilis'_! _Well met_" Harry happily exclaimed. "I take it you're ready to set to work?"

"I am," smirked the renderer.

"Excellent!" smirked Harry right back. "Then, don't let me stop you. Oh, and don't let anyone else stop you, either."

"Never fear, Mister Potter," Ianovich calmly replied. "I haff been at this game for long time. I recognise you as rightful owner of carcass. I, after all, did see you personally kill dragon."

Harry nodded back and turned back to Dumbledore. "Well, it seems Mister Ianovich anticipated my needs and is ready to start immediately. Please make sure no one hinders him in his work. He's very protective of it."

Harry had just turned away from an angrily steaming Headmaster to join his godfather and leave when Professor McGonagall called to him. "Mister Potter, you need to re-enter the enclosure to receive your points!"

Turning back slightly, Harry said, "No, I really don't, Professor. I'm apparently contractually required to participate in the tasks. I'm not required to wait for points. I'm not even _interested_ in the points. I'm not interested in _winning_ this accursed competition. My only goal is to _survive_ it. They can score me zero points, for all I care."

Turning back to his godfather, who was now holding the tent flap open, Harry and his bondmates quickly left leaving behind an angry and upset Headmaster and a stunned Deputy Headmistress.

As soon as the three teens stepped outside, Sirius followed them, letting the tent flap reclose behind him. He immediately wrapped his godson in a bear hug while laughing his head off.

"Well done, Pup!" he crowed, as he released his hold and began to herd the three back to the castle. "You've just single-handedly shown every witch and wizard, out there, how easy it is to take down a full grown dragon. That's put paid to the fallacy it takes a team of at least five working in concert."

"As I explained to Hermione, Sirius, that's because most witches and wizards are idiots," explained Harry. "Attacking the beast through its magically-resistant hide is just _asking_ for trouble. If you can't get it through its hide, get it through its weaknesses. And, one of those weaknesses, as with almost every other air-breather out there, is cutting off its air supply suffocates it in short order."

With a large gaggle of students trailing behind, the four of them returned to the castle. Shooing the students away, once inside, the three led Sirius back to their apartment and gave him the short tour.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	19. A Right Balls Up with Potions

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen - A Right Balls Up with Potions<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After Sirius left, Hermione - a little disappointed in Harry actually killing the dragon - asked, "Was there a _reason_ you specifically wanted to kill the dragon, Harry?"

"Yes," he replied. "And, I thought I made that clear the other night."

With a sigh, Hermione replied, "You did. But, I didn't want to believe you'd actually go through with it." She hesitated a few moments before she asked, "You do realise it means the merpeople are next, don't you?"

"Of course," replied Harry. "It was the primary reason I killed the dragon, after all. The dragon was the warning. I just hope Dumbledore tells the merpeople I'll _kill_ them if they get in my way. Last time through, I had to kill about three of them, and grievously injure about a further five, just to get little Miss Delacour out of there. I'm hoping, this way, to save lives."

With a sigh of his own he said, "I don't know who Dumbles is going to pick as my hostage. It could be either of you, or it could even be someone else." With a snort, he said, "It could even be _Weasley_ again."

With her face morphing into a returned smirk, Hermione asked, "And what are you going to do if it is?"

"Rescue Gabrielle and leave the red-headed wanker down there, of course!" he brightly returned. "Imagine Fumblebutt's face if I do that."

Both girls snickered.

Harry adopted a pretty impressive imitation of Dumbledore's mannerisms and said, "Ah, Harry, my boy; I'm afraid you've rescued the wrong hostage."

Switching back to himself, he continued, trying to look puzzled. "No, I don't think so, Headmaster. I put a lot of thought into this. Out of the hostages down there, I figured Miss Chang is Cedric's hostage, Weasley is Victor's hostage as Victor is so bloody arrogant he couldn't live without his little fanboys, and considering how much I want the little fuck dead or in Azkaban I knew Weasley couldn't be mine. I don't know that other person from a bar of soap; so, that left this gorgeous little munchkin as mine. I figured I cannot do without beauty in the world, and this little moppet represents that."

Switching back, he said, "But, Harry; Ronald is your _friend_. Surely, you can see your way to... _forgive_... him."

"Friend?" he switched back. "Forgive? Ha! _Friends_ don't try and potion you with something we consider akin to the _Imperius_ curse in a bottle. _Friends_ don't try to find ways to help their sister rape you, or himself try to rape your other friend using potions. No, Headmaster; you're lucky I couldn't figure out a way to kill the little shit while we were down there. Right now I'm hoping, once the hour's up, the little shit drowns. _Please_ tell me that's what happens. _Please?_"

If it wasn't the words Harry was using, or the pretty good imitation of the Headmaster, the puppydog expression when he said the last two sentences definitely sent both girls into howling laughter before Hermione sobered and said, "You should rescue her again, anyway. You _know_ what'll happen. And you know what the merpeople will do to her if she's left there."

With a sigh after the cold shower of memory Hermione put on their hilarity, he replied, "Yeah, I won't allow them to harm her, this time."

During the Tournament of the first go around, and though Harry rescued her, young Gabrielle was seriously injured during the second task. She never fully recovered from her injuries. And the bright, bubbly, eleven year old was forever gone; replaced by, according to her sister, a skittish child who grew into a teen who suffered debilitating nightmares and a drug dependency on certain sleep and calming potions.

"At least, this time, you know where you need to go and can get there a lot faster," Daphne soothed him. "This time, at least, you can rescue your hostage _and_ young Miss Delacour and should come out without much of a scratch."

"Can both of you swim?" asked Harry. "Fully clothed?"

Both nodded.

"In that case, if necessary and it's one of you two, I can get you to the surface before returning and rescuing young Miss Delacour," he explained. "That way, I'm only struggling with one dead weight getting back to the surface, rather than two."

"Dead weight?" asked Daphne with a cocked eyebrow.

With a little sigh, Harry tried to explain. "Until such time as the hostage is returned to the surface and the open air, they remain in the enchanted sleep, unable to assist with either the ascent or to fight off the merfolk. The hostages have just a smidgen of positive buoyancy, but that's all."

With a sudden look as if he'd just discovered an answer, he said, "Wait a min." And looked away with a frown, thinking hard.

"Harry's on to something," muttered Hermione to Daphne.

"That's it, I think," he muttered.

"What's 'it'?" asked Daphne.

"If necessary, I can attach... or use some other way... air bladders to whichever hostage Dumbledore sticks in the bottom of the lake for me," he slowly explained. "Heavens; even the application of a bubblehead charm on the hostage will lift them to the surface pretty quickly. It may even wake them up so they can help me with little Miss Delacour."

Both girls grinned back until Hermione's face fell again. "The problem is," she explained. "We don't have our wands with us. We get them handed back to us in the medical tent, later."

"Yes, but you can still aid yourself by swimming to the surface and getting out of it to safety," he replied. "That will then allow me to... wait. I'll take your wands down with me. We'll conjure up a couple of fake ones for the night before. If you're still with me in the morning, then I simply hand you your wands back."

"Oh, yes," said Hermione. "Last time, Professor McGonagall summoned me to her office, the night before. If neither of us has been summoned by the time we retire for the evening, I'm warding the shit out of our apartment, especially your room, Harry."

It was so rare for Hermione to swear, Harry gaped back to her in shock while Daphne just cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"I don't want anyone to come sneaking in during the middle of the night," she sheepishly explained. "They can find themselves another hostage, if they leave it too late."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry said, "I completely agree. As for the task, I'm going to practice some incantless charms and curses. I'll start with the bubblehead charm and severing curse. Then I'll work on a few I think will work really well underwater."

"Add the banishing charm to your repertoire, Harry," suggested Hermione.

"Why?" he asked.

"You can use it to propel yourself rapidly through the water by holding on to your wand, very tightly," she explained. "No. The Aquamenti charm. That'd be better. The banishing charm will give you a mighty jolt. The water charm, however..."

"Can issue a continuous stream that will work as a water jet underwater providing you continuous propulsion," finished Daphne. "Clever. You'd have to hold tightly onto your wand, though."

"Something I'm used to," mused Harry. "It'll stand me in good practice for the Priori Incantatem effect in the graveyard.

"Which reminds me; we still need to see about our second wands. I'm going to need it for the graveyard. I intend to use it to wound Riddle while holding the effect with my primary wand."

"Next time we can get to Diagon with Father, we'll organise them then," promised Daphne. "Father knows the place we need to visit."

"In the meantime," Harry said, rising from the couch. "Dinner."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

During the early afternoon of the very next day, Harry received a summons to attend a meeting with Madam Bones in the Entrance Hall. It was delivered by a house elf.

Looking at the note, written in Professor McGonagall's hand, Harry then looked at his bondmates and said, "Well, it appears that little speech I gave as a response to Dumbledore about how I was most unhappy with the Heirs of allied Houses has started to bear fruit. Madam Bones and party await me for an urgent meeting in the Entrance Hall."

Both girls looked back from where they sat on the couch opposite with almost matching grins. "Well," began Daphne. "We'd best not keep them waiting."

The three made their way down to the Entrance Hall where they were met with a veritable who's who of the Wizengamot and leading members of the Ministry. Front and centre stood Madam Bones. A look at all their faces showed consternation, trepidation, confusion and not a little amount of fear. Dumbledore and McGonagall also stood with them.

As the three made their way down the final steps Dumbledore was about to say something when he was cut off by Matthias as he and Candice Greengrass stepped to the front, around Madam Bones, to welcome them.

"Hi kids," he said, by way of informal greeting.

Harry stepped forward and shook the man's hand as one man to another. "Matthias, good to see you," he said, before turning to Deece and lightly kissing the back of her hand. "Deece, always a pleasure."

Getting Harry's attention, Matthias called, "Harry?" When Harry looked over, he continued, "These people are here because they heard something that quite disturbs them regarding the status of the alliances of House Potter. They wonder if they may have a few words with you."

"Of course," replied Harry, straightening up. "Shall we go to the conference room on the second floor?"

He turned to Dumbledore and asked, "Headmaster? May we borrow the conference room on the second floor? I believe these people will want to speak with me in private."

"Of course, Harry," replied the Headmaster, twinkling. "I'll lead the way, shall I?"

"That's alright, Headmaster," Harry quickly replied. "As you well remember, I know the way."

Knowing he was just effectively told his presence was not wanted, Dumbledore tried, "Now, Harry; as your magical guardian..."

"Stop right there, Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry firmly cut in. "As you well know, I am both emancipated and you were never, rightfully, my magical guardian. You will cease and desist perpetuating that nonsense immediately; alright?"

Instead of arguing, an expression of great anger flitted across the old man's face before his expression switched back to his usual kindly grandfather mien. "Of course, Harry," he calmly said. "I'll escort you to the room and ensure it is ready for your party."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As soon as everyone filed in, Harry turned to Dumbledore and firmly asked, "This is a meeting between allied Houses, Headmaster. Is there an existing formal alliance between the Houses of Potter and Dumbledore?"

With a frown, Dumbledore replied, "Not as such, Mister Potter. However, the House of Dumbledore and House of Potter have both been strongly for the Light for many, many years..."

"With no existing alliance between House Potter and House Dumbledore, Headmaster," Harry interrupted, "I'll have to ask you to step outside. This is House business; I'm sure you understand."

With another micro-expression of great anger flitting across his face, Dumbledore puffed himself up and said, "Come now, Harry..."

Madam Bones then interrupted and almost barked at Dumbledore, "He's right, Dumbledore. Get out."

"Now, Amelia..." he tried, turning to the stern witch.

"Don't 'now, Amelia' me, Albus. Get out," she said.

With as much dignity as he could muster, and without a word, Dumbledore turned about and left the room.

Harry made sure the door was firmly closed. As Madam Bones was about to open her mouth to begin to speak, Harry held up his hand in a stop gesture. He drew his wand and began to cast about.

Recognising the detection spells Harry was using, the stern witch's unmonocled eye widened before she drew her own wand and began to cast about.

"What're you doing?" one of the others irritably asked.

"They're casting detection spells..." began Matthias before Madam Bones suddenly said, "Got one!" Her wand was pointing at the wall next to the door. "A listening charm." A moment later, she said, "Nice try, Dumbledore."

Outside, Dumbledore stood looking a little distracted for a few moments before his face took on an expression of consternation and frustration. He stalked away.

Inside, after a few moments Harry said, "I think that was the only one."

Madam Bones cast about for a little longer before she said, "Agreed."

Harry asked, "Wards?"

"Wards," she replied, and began casting again.

Harry turned to the door and cast a Colloportus door-sealing charm on it before then casting an Impervious charm on it and the surrounding walls.

Madam Bones, from what Harry saw, cast anti-eavesdropping and a few other security wards.

Once done, both turned back to the rest. Harry said to them all, "Now that that's done; please, take a seat."

Once everyone who wasn't already sitting down sat down, Dobby popped in and supplied 'nibblies', tea and coffee for everyone. Harry, his two bondmates and the Greengrasses sat on one side of the table in the middle. Everyone else sat either opposite or at the ends of the table.

It was only their rigid senses of decorum that had kept everyone more or less silent until now. Harry was grateful for it.

While stirring his tea, he looked across to Madam Bones who sat opposite and said, "As I implied downstairs, I take it everyone here has Houses involved in an existing alliance between the House of Potter and their own, and have heard alarming reports from their heirs, or other members of their family, concerning how I currently feel about those alliances?"

"We do, Mister Potter," she replied. "And we would like to know why."

Harry could hear in her tone she was trying her best to suppress her own anger.

He thought about how to do this; how to explain to them all. He remembered Hermione once saying to him, 'Always start at the beginning.' So, that's what he did.

Nodding, he said, "Well, we're going to be here for a while. I think the best thing to do is, start at the beginning. At least, that's what one of my loves keeps telling me." and glanced over at Hermione with a smile.

"Through that hearing at the Ministry, you know a lot about the first eleven years of my life," he began. "So, here's the first question for you. I do not expect an answer. If we're supposed to be allied Houses, where the bloody Hell were you to allow it to happen? If the only excuse you can think of includes the phrase 'Dumbledore said' you may as well leave right now. I'll declare the alliance nullified for cause. Because, what you would be admitting to is abnegating _your_ responsibility to House Potter to someone who had, effectively, _kidnapped_ me."

He let that sink in for a few moments before he said, "Now, here's what's been happening over the last three plus years..."

He went through and covered everything that happened in first year. He described what happened around the troll, the stone, their suspicions, Norbert the dragon, and Quirrell.

He then smoothly switched to second year and covered the public supposedly formal duelling lesson; parseltongue; Mrs Norris's attack; the accusations from almost the entire student body about him being the Heir of Slytherin; the lack of action by the staff; Nearly-headless Nick, Justin Finch-Fletchley and the other students being petrified; the paper they found in Hermione's petrified hand; the second message; and touched on his and Ron's descent into the Chamber of Secrets, what happened within and later. He described how he was treated by the heirs from the time of the duelling lesson until the end of the year, and how it made him feel.

He moved onto third year and only gave it a cursory overview. And thanked Madam Bones for his godfather finally being able to prove his innocence.

Finally, he moved on to the start of fourth year. He covered Hermione and Ginevra's chat with Mrs Weasley about potioning Mr Weasley; Hermione seeing Mrs Weasley attempting to potion her and Harry; a very general overview of the chat in private on the train; Hermione and he seeking out Daphne; the story they concocted about forming the soul bonds; Dumbledore's attempt at compulsion charms and obliviating them; catching the two youngest Weasleys attempting to dose them again; their later chat with Dumbledore and Harry being quite prepared to leave the Wizarding world over all that had happened; their chat with the senior staff about getting things fixed; finding out about the Tri-Wizard tournament and how the draw was going to take place; Harry giving an oath he would not enter his name, either by himself or using another to do it for him; Harry then finding out about the mail redirection and how they were now handling that; then on to the actual draw; and, finally, how the student body were acting, even after he gave another Wizard's Oath in the middle of the packed Great Hall he had nothing to do with his name coming out of the Goblet.

At the necessary points, Hermione gave her story about what had happened, confirming what Harry was saying. While he'd been speaking, Harry had watched as the gathered Heads and Regents of allied Houses gasped in shock or appeared appalled or angry in all the right and expected places. He now gave them time to absorb all he had told them before looking towards Madam Bones where she sat white with shock; her monocle dangling by its chain from the breast of her robes.

With his voice becoming more and more hoarse, Harry turned to each of those opposite and said, "We have the situation where each of your Heirs, or other members of your families, have actively denigrated me or otherwise publicly held me up for ridicule, scorn and derision, at the very least.

"And, quite frankly, I've had an absolute gutful. Right now, I've got your Houses... through the actions of those aforementioned Heirs and other family members... actively and publicly turning on me _twice_ since I've been at this school. That is enough, right there," he said, jabbing his index finger onto the surface of the table twice in emphasis, "For me to terminate any and all alliances with your Houses for treachery and behaviour directly opposed to the purpose of those alliances.

"If you came here with the intent to berate me... or, otherwise treat me like a jumped up young kid... think again. The first person who opens their mouth towards me in anger I will _immediately_ terminate the alliance for justifiable cause and _call all debts due_."

He let his gaze in anger sweep the table, ensuring he knew they'd all heard his words. Many of them had looks varying from absolutely horrified to shocked and appalled.

"Now," he said, sitting back. "Since you seem to be the spokesperson here, Madam Bones, perhaps you should go first with why I shouldn't terminate the alliance between our Houses."

She sat there for a few moments, breathing heavily and apparently trying to get her head around what she'd just been told. It was a long few moments before she finally began to speak.

"First," she said. "I want a copy of each and every memory of the highlights of what you spoke. However, that's me in my role as Head of the DMLE."

"I'll organise that for you, Amelia," said Matthias, quietly, from where he sat on the other side of Daphne. "In expectation, I've also brought a collection of memory phials for Mister Potter to use."

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "Now... onto the way Susan's been behaving. All I can say is that I'm truly, truly, sorry about her behaviour. Immediately following this meeting I'll be dragging her aside and demanding explanations and her own side of this.

"That does not, however, mean to imply I think you're lying about any of it. I just want her to explain herself to me. And, based on what she says, I'll then get back to you with what I can do to rectify this... situation. Will that do, for now?"

Harry looked back for a few moments, turned to each of his bondmates to gauge their own reactions, before turning back. "Well, I can tell you now that... reparations... for her actions are going to include a very public apology to me, directly. Plus, she needs to understand, and accept, that any further poor behaviour on her part will see me terminating the alliance right then and there.

"My patience is at an end," he firmly stated. "But, if she comes forward at her own behest to give that very public apology, the alliance need not be."

"Is that your view with all our heirs, Mister Potter?" asked Thadeus Corner, Head of House Corner.

"It is, with the exception of Neville Longbottom," he replied before turning to Augusta Longbottom, grandmother of Neville and his Regent in House Longbottom. "I don't know what he told you, Ma'am; but, Neville is one of the very few at Hogwarts that has _not_ turned on me - _ever_. No matter what has happened, he has stood by me, even when his own dorm mates and others have berated him for it. The House of Potter is very happy with the Heir of Longbottom.

"Thank you, Mister Potter," the relieved older witch replied.

Turning to the other visitors, he said, "Each of you have received an almost panicky missive from your heirs and members of your Houses how wroth I am with them and, by association, with your Houses. As with young Miss Bones, I expect an individual public apology from each of them."

Leaning forward again, he firmly stated, "Until I receive those very public apologies I have no interest in renewing the alliances or discussing this matter any further. Now, is there any other business... besides the alliances... you wish to raise with me at this time?"

There were quite a number of scowls coming from those opposite; all of whom had remained silent unless specifically addressed. However, none of them raised any additional issue.

Giving them a few moments, he said, "Then, we are done." He rose, followed by his two bondmates, Matthias and Deece. That meant the others rose, as well. "When I have those apologies, seek me out again." He then raised his wand and removed the Colloportus and wards he erected before the meeting.

Following suit, Madam Bones removed her own.

While the small delegation made their way out, Harry gestured for his bondmates, the Greengrasses, Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom to stay.

When the door closed, again, Harry turned to Madam Longbottom. "While I'm happy with Neville, Ma'am; House Potter is _not_ happy with House Longbottom's _Regent_. It's nigh time he was allowed his own wand," he said. "His father's wand is not suited to him and makes him struggle against it to achieve any wand-based magic. One of the first things Mister Ollivander said to me was, 'The wand chooses the wizard'. His father's wand did not choose him as it is not suitable for him. Therefore, he struggles."

"Gus!" exclaimed Madam Bones turning to the Longbottom matriarch. "He's right. How could you do that to the boy?"

Both angry at being spoken to that way by whom she considered only a boy, followed by the woman she considered her best friend, and embarrassed she'd completely forgotten the rule surrounding wand compatibility, the elder witch huffed and refused to reply. Instead, she looked away.

"Regent Longbottom," Harry firmly said to the side of the woman's face. "I would be doing a grave injustice to my peer if I did not speak on this. Frank's wand needs to be placed in a position of honour on the mantelpiece in Longbottom Hall, or somewhere similar. _That_ is the way you honour Frank's unwilling sacrifice. Neville needs his own wand. If you won't buy it for him, I will."

Turning to stare back at Harry, she firmly replied, "No. It's my responsibility; I'll take Neville to Ollivander's immediately after this meeting."

Harry simply nodded back and quietly said, "Thank you." Turning back to Madam Bones, he said, "Now, you asked for those memories..."

Harry, working with Madam Bones and Matthias, withdrew copies of the memories of much of what had happened regarding the behaviour of the heirs over the past few years. Madam Bones then thanked them and both older witches left, together.

When the last two left, Harry turned to the Matthias and asked, "Well; what did you think?"

Retaking seat Matthias said, "You were firm, but fair. You stood your ground and showed you were in the right. Most of them came expecting to be able to browbeat you into submission. If it wasn't for Mesdames Bones and Longbottom, someone would have said something that you would have called them to task over; and they left knowing that.

"I expect they're all now chasing down their heirs and giving them 'what for'. You can expect those public apologies to begin starting tomorrow at the earliest."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

And so it was. Starting immediately at breakfast the next morning, students who were heirs and family of allied Houses began coming over to see Harry while the bondmates sat at the Ravenclaw table. The first was Susan Bones.

"Mister Potter, a word, if I may?" she asked.

Harry could see the young redhead was highly embarrassed but also upset. He figured Madam Bones must have verbally torn strips off her because she, and a few others, had not been at dinner the previous night.

"What can I do for you, Miss Bones?" he asked.

As others began to notice something important was happening, the usual noise level around the Great Hall died back.

The fourth year Hufflepuff closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. After a moment she released it and opened her eyes again looking straight back at Harry for a moment, before dropping her eyes. In a clear and carrying voice she said, "Mister Potter; I have come to tender my heartfelt apology to you, specifically, and House Potter, generally, for my atrocious behaviour towards you in both second year and this year, since your name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

"It has been made clear to me this is not acceptable behaviour for the Heir of a House to behave towards the Head of an allied House. I was of the mistaken belief that what happens at Hogwarts would have no impact upon any alliances between the House of Bones and others. I was wrong."

She took another deep breath and looked a somewhat surprised Harry right in the eye. "The House of Bones offers the services of its Heir Apparent... myself... Susan Amelia Bones, to the House of Potter to provide whatever service or services the Head of House Potter deems necessary. The House of Bones only asks that the... virtue... of its Heir remains pure."

Daphne let out a quiet gasp of shock at Susan's words. Quietly, she whispered in Harry's ear. "Harry, she's offering herself to the House of Potter for anything except full sex."

Startled, Harry's breath hitched in his throat for a moment before he quickly cleared it and used a few moments to try and think of a way out of the situation.

With an outward appearance of calm, when he was feeling anything but calm on the inside, he said to his Hufflepuff year mate, "You have given me much to consider, Miss Bones... Susan. Perhaps, it may be wise if you were to pay us a visit in our apartment after classes today where we can discuss this further. This is not an acceptance of your offer, nor a decline; we just want to take time to consider the full... ramifications of your offer, before we decide anything further. Is that alright with you?"

With a relieved slight slump to her posture, Susan replied, "Yes, Mister Potter; and, thank you."

With a final nod from Harry, she turned and walked away.

That started the almost cavalcade of Heirs and other members of families allied with House Potter coming and giving their own formal, verbal and public apologies. Hannah Abbott was next and would join Susan Bones in their apartment immediately after class; Michael Corner, while not offering himself per se, offered his wand in the form of support, as did the other males; some of the witches gave the same as the males but a few were similar to the apology from Susan by offering themselves.

After each gave their apology, Harry told them he and his bondmates would meet them all in their apartment immediately after the last class of the day.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As expected, the bondmates all arrived at the door to their apartment just as the first of the small group of students also arrived. Daphne gave the password to the statue of Professor Whittaker and opened the door for everyone to follow her in. Harry held back outside the door to ensure the last of those who were told to come had arrived and entered.

Once inside, he saw that both Dobby and Winky had organised drinks for everyone.

"Alright," he muttered. As he was about to enter he said to the stone Professor, "If Albus Dumbledore comes along before our guests have left, inform the doddering old fool we're indisposed and will see him, if he needs to see us, after dinner."

"Right you are, Mister Potter," the statue replied, as Harry walked in and closed the door.

In the informal meeting Harry, with the support of his bondmates, effectively laid down the law to the other students who, one way or another, did great damage to their families' alliances with House Potter. His demands were quite simple, but direct. For the alliances to remain House Potter would, at times, call on their Houses to provide support to House Potter. It might be by being an extra wand in a fight, or it might be something to do with getting certain legislation passed, failed or overturned. But, the House would do it. They could do nothing else. After all, that was part and parcel of being part of an alliance. They appeared to have forgotten that.

Once the other students left to head down to the Great Hall for the evening meal, before then sending off owls to their various Heads of Houses about Harry's decisions, Harry turned to the girls and asked. "What did you think?"

"Handled just like an experienced Head of a House would have handled it," Daphne quickly replied. "You now have a solid clique of those who are beholden to you with which to use to fight or make changes at the Wizengamot or Ministry level."

"She's right, of course," added Hermione. "You could have demanded practically anything of them, and they'd have had to give it to you. Instead, you've reminded them of their obligations as part of the alliance and ensured their support."

He sighed. "Still, it seemed to almost be like I was pretty much blackmailing them."

"What some call blackmailing, others call politicking in backroom deals," smirked Daphne. Rising, she continued, "Come. It's time we headed down for dinner."

The three headed down to the Great Hall. This time, it was a much less hostile welcome.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Only a few days after the first task, Professor McGonagall approached Harry to 'remind' him that, as a champion, he was required to open the Yule Ball.

"Oh, that's alright, Professor," he replied. "I don't think we'll be going. Daphne's invited Hermione and I to Greengrass Farm for the holidays."

"But, Mister Potter," she exclaimed. "As a champion..."

"I'm _not_ a champion, Professor," Harry interrupted. "We've been through this, remember? I'm just an unwilling contestant."

"You're still expected to attend, Mister Potter," she tried with a stern and commanding voice. "It's tradition!"

"I have no idea why, Professor," he shot back. "I've been rather upfront and clear about this. You have your three champions there to open the Ball as stated in the contract. I suggest you read the contract for yourself. I, and my bondmates, have other plans."

Of course, this led to Dumbledore hunting Harry down and pulling him aside during the evening meal.

"Mister Potter," he began, "As a competitor, you're expected to open the Yule Ball. Your attendance is, therefore, mandatory."

"No, Headmaster, it is not," retorted Harry. "I suggest you review _your_ copy of the contract to rectify the errors in your knowledge. Nowhere in there does it state I have to attend the Ball. My legal representative has already gone through the contract with a fine tooth comb and agrees with me.

"The contract specifically states 'the _three_ champions'. As I would make a fourth, and as I'm not actually a champion as defined by the contract anyway, my attendance is most certainly _not_ mandatory. As I said, I and my bondmates have other plans. We'll be visiting both Greengrass Farm and the Granger parents on Christmas Day. They're all looking forward to our visiting."

"Christmas _Day_, you say?" asked the Headmaster.

"Yes, Sir," Harry shrugged.

The Headmaster seemed to frown in thought for a few moments before he looked back at Harry and said, "I may have an answer to your dilemma for you, shortly."

"If you wish, Headmaster," sighed Harry. "But, I assure you, there is no dilemma. Myself and my bondmates will be spending the day with the Greengrasses and Grangers."

Dumbledore toddled off and Harry returned to the Ravenclaw table. "He try and force you to attend the Yule Ball?" asked Daphne with a slight smirk.

"He did," he shrugged. "But, I think I was successful in planting the idea in his head we plan on visiting the Greengrass and Granger residences during the day, only. I plan on letting _him_ come up with the idea of portkeys."

With a smirk, Daphne said, "You're more and more letting that Slytherin side out now."

The very next evening, the Headmaster approached Harry, directly. "Mister Potter, I have an answer for your dilemma in being able to visit with the families of your bondmates on Christmas Day, and also your attendance at the Yule Ball."

"Headmaster, it was never a dilemma for me, as you put it," sighed Harry, as if exasperated by the man. "I was never going to go to the Ball."

"Well, yes," said Dumbledore. "However, I have created these two portkeys for you." The old man held out two small objects - an old sock and a short piece of rope. "The sock is a portkey to take you to the Greengrass Farm on the morning of Christmas Day at 9:00am sharp. The rope will return you here, to the steps into the Entrance Hall, at 6:45pm sharp."

Harry held up his hand in a gesture to stop and sighed. "Sorry, Headmaster," he explained. "It appears I did not explain myself properly. My bondmates and I will be leaving on the Express for the Christmas break. We won't be returning until the Express returns with the students.

"However, I recognise the effort you've gone to seeing us attend the Ball without upsetting our plans. Therefore, we'll use the portkey made of the rope to return to the school for the night of the Ball. However, the portkey made of the sock will need to be reconfigured to return us to Greengrass Farm on or about midnight the same night, so we may return to our winter holiday. Sorry. Either that or we Floo."

With one of his grandfatherly sighs, Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry, my boy; but, I cannot allow you to leave the school for such an extended period of time. It is unsafe for you."

Harry snorted and said, "One: I am a fully emancipated minor. As such, I can come and go as I please; so long as I am here for classes and the two mandatory feasts. Two: As a competitor in the Tournament, I'm allowed to leave the grounds of the school, with my trainers, whenever I want; it's in the contract. And, that same competitor status also means I can skip classes, irrelevant of the aforementioned point one. Three: You seem to have forgotten my magical guardianship was stripped from you, irrelevant of point one.

"In other words, Headmaster, if you attempt to stop me or my bondmates... my trainers... from leaving, it's kidnapping. Plus, as per point two, you would be breaching the contract; thereby placing _your_ magic at direct risk of being stripped by the Goblet.

"Now, I understand you are concerned for my well-being. I appreciate that. However, it's _my_ choice, and you have no right or authority to go against it. You can advise; you cannot demand... or insist. If you cannot see yourself to providing a return portkey for the late evening of the Yule Ball, I understand. I'll then just use the Floo at the Three Broomsticks or not attend. Or, I'll ask Matthias Greengrass to create a portkey for us to use just outside the main gates."

"You only informed me you were planning on being away from the school on Christmas Day only, Mister Potter," the Headmaster stated a little angrily.

"No, Sir," disagreed Harry giving his head a shake. "I did no such thing. I informed you we had other plans for Christmas Day. I did _not_ inform you we had no plans for the rest of the break. We were only discussing that particular day. I am not in the habit of telling all and sundry what my plans are for each and every day, especially when those days are part of my rightful time away from the school.

"I remind you, sir; you are only the Headmaster of the school I _once_ attended as a student, the Chief Warlock and the Supreme Mugwump. None of those positions gives you any right to know my personal business, or what I intend to do over _my_ Christmas break. I only informed you about my... sorry, our... plans for Christmas Day out of what little respect I still retain for the staff of this institution; and in understanding the staff need to be informed of my plans concerning the Ball, lest you refuse to accept it from the lips of another. By rights and by law, I didn't have to tell you squat."

"Harry, do you think so little of me to treat me like this?" asked Dumbledore, again laying on the disappointment mien.

"Yes," Harry firmly replied. Looking Dumbledore directly in the eye, he continued, "The more I learn about my place in the world... especially, what I've learned these past few months... the more I've come to understand just how much you've screwed me over, Headmaster."

Dumbledore almost visibly reeled back in shock. Never - at least, not in very many years - had he ever been spoken to the way Harry did with those few words.

"But, you're not the only one," sighed Harry, looking away again. "Molly Weasley has been hard at work manipulating things around me, too. Did you know she's been planning for over a decade to have me marry her daughter; so she can _then_ get her hands on the Potter fortune? Do you know she's quite happy to admit it was with love potions she ensnared poor Arthur? She admitted exactly that to Hermione... to her _face_... only a few days before the first of September.

"She maliciously sent Ronald to befriend me to give her daughter a chance to get closer to me when she started, here, a year later. Of course, Ronald was also tasked with stopping me making friends with anyone else. She just didn't account for a young muggleborn witch by the name of Hermione Jean Granger seeing me as a potential friend, and to want to get closer to me. And Ron is too much of a stupid git to realise girls can be friends of a boy, too. Nor did she expect there to be latent soul bonds between Hermione and I, and Daphne and I.

"No, she was not going to let something like _that_ slow down her determination to get her hands on the Potter fortune. So, starting this year, she then tasked both her youngest to begin a much stronger and effective regimen of potioning. As you now well know the first dose came from her own hands during breakfast of the morning we boarded the Express back on first of September. Hermione even saw her do it. It's funny, in a way, that it was that potioning... and finding out about it... that led to me taking the bull by the horns and approaching Daphne on the train; and the first soul bond occurring.

"Both youngest also carried on their persons repulsion potions that they were to use to dose me regarding anyone _else_ who might try to get closer to me; such as Daphne. I'm sure a powerful alchemist, such as yourself, could easily see what would have happened to me if I was being constantly and repetitively dosed with love, loyalty and repulsion potions, Headmaster."

As Harry was speaking about the Weasley Plan, Dumbledore's face first took on a mien of shock, before it morphed into horror. "That'd..." he started, before he suddenly snapped his mouth shut again.

Nodding back, Harry continued, "That would weaken and confuse me more than enough to make me a sitting duck for the next time Voldemort... Riddle... decided to have a go at me," finished Harry. "It's also reflected in my school marks, already. Did it never occur to you to question why the son of the brightest witch of her age, and one of the most powerful wizards of his age, could come to school and be less than an average performer, academically?"

Harry snorted in disgust at Dumbledore. "Really, Headmaster. And you foolishly allowed both to return to the school. That's why I and my bondmates demanded the re-sort; to minimise the risk of further potioning by the Weasley terrible two.

"However, that they've been allowed to remain here does not negate that risk entirely. That they're still here means they can foolishly make further attempts. Of course, without their Potion Queen... their mother... supplying them with the potions, I daresay they may not attempt it for the foreseeable future; but, that's not a given. If they do they will, of course, fail. However, if they do they will also be caught; and you'll not be saving them from Azkaban, this time.

"But that's only one point. For all your vaunted knowledge and wisdom, you tend to make one Hell of a lot of mistakes; especially when it comes to me. I'm just sick and tired of often being the _victim_ of those mistakes."

Without waiting for a response, Harry just turned and walked away. He didn't see the look of comingled horror and sadness on Dumbledore's face as he watched Harry walk away.

Dumbledore supplied Harry the required portkey to Greengrass Farm the very next day, with barely a word.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The Room of Requirement started to be used by Harry more and more. He used it to practice silent casting; he used it to practice charms and curses to minimalise the wand gestures, so he could cast them underwater; then, together with both ladies, the three used it to practice dancing for the Yule Ball. For Harry - and occasionally Hermione - it was mainly Daphne teaching Harry.

However, they were all amazed when the Room was able to be configured into a dance studio with animated dancing mannequins similar in style to duelling dummies. The mannequins couldn't speak, but they didn't need to. Steps for Harry's feet appeared on the floor for him to remind himself where to place them, and when. This then solved the problem of both ladies, especially Daphne, ending up with sore toes after only a few minutes of practice and teaching.

Harry was also working hard on other curses and conjurations not taught until the NEWT years. He wanted to get them down so he could conjure up solid objects to block the Unforgivables. He practiced transfiguration of dirt, grass and twigs into objects to intercept the curses. And he taught himself and practiced the Aegis shield charm Dumbledore was able to use, where he could have objects circling about himself to stop the Unforgivables and other dark curses.

Though he didn't have a second wand, yet; he also practiced casting with his offhand. And switched to silent casting with the offhand once he was beginning to gain some level of proficiency.

His final hurdle was to maintain a fully working Lumos Maxima with his normal wand in his right hand, while practicing silent casting with his offhand. He realised he wouldn't know how successful he was at it until he gained his second wand. But, he felt, it didn't hurt to practice.

The occasional evening was also spent talking to Sirius via the two-way mirrors. Harry and Hermione, of course, were 'old hands' at using the mirrors to talk to the old dog. For Daphne, however, it was new. She questioned Sirius hard on how they worked as she could see they'd be very popular on the market if they could be replicated. However, Sirius replied that the mirrors were a joint project between himself, Moony and Harry's father. And it was Harry's father who came up with a lot of the rune-based charms work.

Not to be so easily put off, both she and Hermione were determined to figure out how it was done and replicate them. After all, both witches were at the top of the classes for both Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for their year group.

"Just remember to have fun occasionally," warned Sirius. "The Marauders worked hard at both class and prank work, but we still took the time to enjoy life. After all, James dedicated a lot of time to wooing your mother, Pup. I, on the other hand, spent a lot of time chasing all the pretty witches." And proceeded to bark with laughter.

"The latter is not something I need to worry about, Padfoot," Harry smiled back. "I have all the witches I ever need or want right here, with me."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

November slipped into December when Harry was pulled aside by Professor McGonagall. "I doubt I really need to ask, Mister Potter," she said. "But, have you organised a date for the Yule Ball, yet?"

"Well, I don't see how it's any of your business, Professor; but, yes," he replied. "I intend to escort both my bondmates to the Ball."

With a worried little frown, the Professor said, "You'll only be allowed to escort one date into the Ball when you enter with the other competitors, Mister Potter."

Harry snorted in amusement and smirked, "I'll not be entering with the other competitors, Professor. The other competitors are the champions. It's their role to open the Ball, not mine," he explained. "I'll enter with everyone else and be sitting at table when the champions enter with their dates."

Not a little exasperated, the Professor asked, "Is it too much to ask you go along with this one thing?"

"Yes," he firmly replied. "Was it too much to ask you to at least listen to a bunch of eleven year olds, who came to you with wild claims of how someone was about to steal the Philosopher's Stone that very night? Was it too much to ask you to listen to a bunch of twelve year olds, who told you it was a basilisk that was petrifying the students, and that they had a fair idea where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets could be found? Apparently, the answer to both those questions was 'yes', Professor.

"All Houses, aside from Gryffindor, hold regular meetings with their Head of House. At those meetings the members of those Houses learn a great deal of what is going on. At those meetings, the members of those Houses come to know that their Head of House is there for them. They do not fear approaching their Head of House, and know that they will be heard. That, Professor, is not the case with Gryffindor. Even the Slytherins know they can approach Professor Snape at any time. He may be a snarky grouch, but all Slytherins know he will hear them out, if they approach him.

"Also, each House except Gryffindor has a student representative body. The Ravenclaws have 'The Directorate', the Slytherins have 'The Conclave', and the Hufflepuffs have 'The Synod'. What does Gryffindor have? _Nothing_. Just _why_ exactly does Gryffindor have Prefects for, anyway? They're supposed to form a student council, just as the other three Houses have done, and yet one doesn't exist. It would have been nice to take our views about both the Stone and the Chamber to such a body. I'm sure they would have, at least, heard us out.

"So. Is it too much to ask that I go along with being paraded as a champion when, in fact, I'm not? Yes, Professor; yes."

Seeing that Harry wasn't going to 'go along', as she expected him to, Professor McGonagall sighed, shook her head, said, "I'm very sorry about those incidents, Mister Potter."

With a snort, Harry turned to walk away. He took a few steps before he turned back and said, "You know, Professor... if it wasn't for my belief you'd constantly have yourself checked out for compulsion charms, loyalty potions and the like, what with the number of students who would try such upon you to get better grades... with the amount of hero-worship you have for the meddling old fool, I'd suspect you of being under either or both." Then he turned back around and walked away.

On hearing his words, Minerva McGonagall felt as if the blood in her veins froze on the spot. 'Could it be?' she asked herself. Quickly, before she could doubt her decision, she hurried from the classroom and headed directly to the infirmary.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

"Definitely, Minerva," sighed Madam Pomfrey. "It's weak, but it's there. A loyalty potion... long-term."

With an almost defeated sad little sigh, the Professor asked, "Can it be flushed?"

"Possibly," the medi-witch replied. "But, not by me. It appears both of us need to report ourselves to Saint Mungo's."

Looking up, the Professor asked, "You too?"

"Me too," replied Pomfrey with a grim look.

Thinking about it for a few moments McGonagall asked, "Do you think the same will apply to the rest of the staff?"

I've been thinking about that," replied the medi-witch. "I'd suspect as much for all the human staff; but not Severus. He's too wise to allow himself to be slipped such a potion. However, I don't know about Filius, Hagrid... or Albus."

"Why not Albus?" the Professor sharply asked.

With a determined but angry look, the medi-witch replied, "I suspect it was Albus who dosed us."

With a gasp, McGonagall began to ask, "Surely not... Wait. It would _have_ to be him or Severus, wouldn't it?" She slumped in extreme disappointment.

"It wasn't Severus," disagreed Pomfrey with a slow shake of her head. "The potion trace is far too old for it to be him when it comes to you. It could have been him for me; however, the potion trace is the same. Ergo, not him."

"_Why_ would he do this?" the Professor plaintively asked.

"I suspect it's so we wouldn't question him on any of the things he's done," replied Madam Pomfrey. "The Philosopher's Stone, and the poor traps that even first years were able to get through; the petrified students and not closing the school, as _should_ have been done; the basilisk, itself; the dementors around the school last year, and Sirius Black; and going along with that dangerous tournament, this year.

"But that doesn't account for just how long these potions have been in your system, let alone mine. I suspect we've been... what's the muggle term for it... _programmed_."

"Pro-what?" asked the confused pureblood Professor.

"Programmed," repeated the medi-witch. She thought for a bit and tried to explain. "There was a muggle experiment, centuries ago, where a muggle wanted to know if he could make his dog salivate on command. To that end, he used to ring this bell immediately before every time he fed it. Then he started varying the times he fed the dog, but would always ring the bell immediately beforehand. It was not long before the dog would begin to prodigiously salivate as soon as the bell was rung, but before the food was placed before it. He had programmed the dog to salivate whenever it heard the bell ring. Understand?"

"Yes," frowned McGonagall, thinking. "Yes; I do."

"We've all been programmed in one way or another," the medi-witch continued to explain. "For example, if you suddenly feel heat in a much localised area on your hand, you immediately snatch your hand away, without even thinking about it. Your subconscious recognises you're about to be burned and acts, irrespective of what your conscious mind is thinking at the time. We call that sort of thing a 'knee-jerk reaction'."

"And you think that's why we've been dosed for so long?" asked the Professor.

"I do," replied Pomfrey. "We've been programmed, just like that dog, not to question Albus about all the things he does. And the loyalty potion ensures it. At least, that's my thoughts."

With a sad and disappointed sigh, the Professor asked, "_When_ do we do this? _How_ do we... overcome this?"

Thinking for a few long moments, Pomfrey replied, "As for when, right now." Looking to the older witch, she asked, "Do you have any classes on for the remainder of the day?"

"No," McGonagall replied, shaking her head and thinking hard. Before Pomfrey could speak again, however, she looked back and asked, "If there're more than just us two, would it not be best for someone from Saint Mungo's to come here?"

Surprised by the question, Pomfrey thought about it for a moment before replying, "Yes, actually; you're right."

With a firm nod to herself, the medi-witch rose and went to the direct link Floo to St Mungo's at the end of the ward. The one used for emergencies she was unable to treat herself; or emergencies where there were too many victims for her handle on her own.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

"Yes, definitely long term exposure to loyalty potion," an older wizard in healer's robes explained with a frown. He'd just finished scanning Professor McGonagall after scanning Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey's call to Saint Mungo's saw a fellow student of hers from when she was a student come stepping through the fireplace only ten minutes later. He was someone she considered completely trustworthy. After she explained what they knew and suspected, he got right to scanning the both of them.

With a sigh, the medi-witch said, "I'll get the flushing potions."

"No need," said the wizard healer. "I know exactly what potion it is still coursing through your veins and your minds. Therefore, I can just supply you with the specific counter. There's no need for a general flush that can negate almost every potion when the specific counter will be even more effective and less... _intrusive_ on the body."

This time it was McGonagall who sighed, but in relief. She'd already been told how the flushing potion affected the body by causing both pain and an almost explosive evacuation of the bowels and urinary system. She truly did not wish to experience it for herself.

Still, she had to ask. "The flushing potion causes..." she stammered. "Well, does the counter have a similar effect as the flushing potion?"

"No," the healer replied with a smile. "Instead of doing as the name implies. The counter merely cancels the potion within your system, neutralising it that way."

"Thank Merlin!" the Professor said with clear relief.

Replying only with a smile, the healer then turned to Pomfrey. "Poppy? When can I examine the rest of the staff?"

"Treat us," she replied. "Then I'll send an elf to each, asking them to come see me in the infirmary. However, I'd really rather wait until Albus was out of the castle for one of his many 'other' responsibilities before calling them."

"She's right," added McGonagall. "We don't want to tip our hand to Albus before everyone is clear of the potion."

Arrangements were made for the healer to return on the weekend when Dumbledore was out of the castle in the very near future.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Unknowing to what was occurring in the infirmary, Harry had rejoined Hermione and Daphne in their apartment.

"What did Professor McGonagall want, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking up from where she was already making a start on that day's homework.

"She told me I'd need a date for the Ball, as I was 'expected' as a champion to lead the first dance," Harry replied with a smirk.

"I take it you corrected her false assumption?" Daphne smirked back.

"Of course," he replied with a little bow. "I told her I'd asked the two prettiest witches in the school to be my dates. She wasn't happy with that, and tried to claim I could only ask _one_ of you to attend; and that I had to escort that one into the Ball with the other competitors.

"Of course, I... disabused her of those errors. When she tried to guilt-trip me by asking, 'Is it too much to ask you go along with this,' I ripped into her about how we had approached her on at least two occasions during first and second year about risks to the school but she wasn't willing to 'go along' with what we were trying to inform her.

"And I gave her 'what-for' over how the other three houses all have their own student councils, and yet Gryffindor does not. And, how we probably would have taken our concerns to that body, if it had existed. I think I might have also implied she was operating under compulsion charms or loyalty potions.

"All up, she's not getting her way over this. So," he said dropping to a knee before the two girls. "Would _both_ you ladies do me the great honour of being my dates to the Yule Ball?"

"Harry, you've already asked and we've both already said yes," giggled Hermione.

"Oh. Yeah," he replied, a little sheepish in embarrassment. "I forgot."

Both girls laughed at him while he rose from the floor.

"I'll... just get my stuff for homework; right?" he muttered. He quickly went into his room and doffed his school uniform robe. He returned to their living room and pulled out his own homework. By then, the girls had calmed down again.

Giving a little throat-clearing cough, he asked, "So, what're we working on?"

"Well," replied Hermione, showing her work. "We decided to first make a start on Potions..."

Before long, all three were working both together and independently on homework assignments.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	20. Christmas Secrets

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty - Christmas Secrets<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Only a few short weeks later, the three were packed ready to leave on the Hogwarts Express for the Christmas break. They would be collected by the Greengrasses and apparated direct to Greengrass Farm.

When Hermione mentioned she didn't have most of her 'muggle' clothes with her, Daphne smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. We'll get you sorted, soon enough."

The ride back to London was ridden in a mostly empty Hogwarts Express. Most students, especially those in Fourth Year and up, were remaining in the castle to attend the Ball. This also meant they were not bothered during the trip back by either the two youngest Weasleys or Malfoy and his goon squad; all of whom were remaining at the castle, as much as they knew, for the entire Christmas break.

When they arrived at Kings Cross, Harry and the girls quickly alighted with their trunks and were greeted by the two Greengrass adults.

"Good trip was it?" asked Deece.

"The quietest I've had," replied Harry.

"Good," said Matthias, before he changed the subject. "Now, we're heading back to the Farm by Floo." Looking at Harry and Hermione, he asked, "Have both of you travelled by Floo before?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"Excellent," replied Matthias.

The elder Greengrasses led the three down the length of the platform and beyond the barrier to the muggle side. Past the barrier they came across a set of fireplaces, all large enough for at least two people and a trunk.

Matthias went first with a muttered call of 'Greengrass Farm'. Then went Daphne, Hermione and Harry, with Deece bringing up the rear.

As with the last time he used the Floo, Harry exited with a skid across the floor as if the fireplace forcefully ejected him and his trunk. This led to laughter from Matthias, Daphne and Hermione before Deece calmly stepped through.

Seeing Harry sprawled on the floor, she smiled and said, "Ah! I see we have to teach you the proper way to exit a Floo."

Rolling over onto his back and sitting up, Harry angrily muttered, "It's now official; magical forms of transport hate me."

After a response of laughter and chuckling, Matthias helped Harry to his feet. "Don't worry about it, Harry," he said. "There's a knack to it. We'll just have to teach you."

After the five had rid themselves of the excess soot due to the Floo travel, Matthias led them through to the parlour. The first Harry learned a surprise awaited them was when Hermione let out a very un-Hermione-like squeal and dashed across the room. Her parents were just rising from a couch when Hermione almost knocked them both back onto it again.

Thankfully, for them both, Anthony had intercepted Hermione before she could knock her mother over, and roared with laughter.

With a grin and chuckle of her own, Celeste said to the elder Greengrasses, "As you can see, Hermione is a 'daddy's girl', through and through."

Embarrassed for her reaction, Hermione stepped away from her father before turning to her mother and giving her a hug.

Stepping back, she said, "I didn't know you were coming. When did you organise this? How do you know Daphne's parents? Why didn't you let me know? How long..." She was interrupted by her mother raising a finger and placing it vertically over her daughter's lips in a 'shush' gesture.

Cele replied, "Give us a chance to explain and all your questions will be answered, alright?"

Blushing, Hermione only nodded.

Once everyone had sat down, in a tag team manner similar of many husbands and wives, Ant and Cele explained how they were contacted by Deece a couple of weeks earlier and invited to spend Christmas with them. The offer was extended because of the unique relationship between the three teens. They had arrived only the night before after Matthias and Deece side-along apparated them to Greengrass Farm, and were staying in one of the 'wing' houses off the main house. They would return to their own home the day the three teens returned to Hogwarts on the Express.

While they'd been talking, with Hermione asking further questions, Harry had been thinking. And, once the explanation seemed to have ended, he gave his throat a little clear and said, "Now that you're all here, together, neither set of parents need to worry about letting slip you know who our guardian angels are. All of you have met them."

"Really?" asked Cele. With a sigh, she said, "Thank the Lord for that!"

"You've met them, too?" asked a surprised Deece.

"Yes," replied Ant. "When their school nurse... healer... brought the three of them to talk to us soon after the bond was formed, I leapt to conclusions and was in the process of losing my temper. Their three angels popped in and... told me off."

"That was almost the same as our meeting them," Matthias laughed. "I said to Harry how concerned I was about the bonds being a three-way bond and, just as I was about to put my foot in my own mouth about it, their angels popped in and assuaged my fears."

"Well," said Harry, speaking up. "Those here, plus Astoria, are the only ones who know about our guardian angels."

"But, _why_ did they appear?" asked Cele. "I mean, I take it this sort of thing is quite uncommon, even in the wizarding world?"

"I've not heard of it before," replied Matthias before turning to his wife. "Deece?"

Deece just shook her head and said, "No."

"I think our three kids might," said Cele, looking pointedly at where the three were sitting together on one of the couches.

"We do," sighed Harry. "But we cannot tell you. At least... not yet."

Daphne said, "It's not that we don't want to; we just _can't_."

"A magical vow?" asked Deece.

"No," replied Harry. "A... Heavenly imperative."

"They won't _let_ you?" asked Ant.

"Yes," replied Hermione, first to answer. Almost begging them to understand, she said, "There is a very important reason for that. Part of it has to do with protecting the knowledge from Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Our... angels... locked the knowledge a way to protect it from being discovered by others, especially those two."

"The information is protected from access from anyone, except ourselves, by _any_ means including Legilimency, Veritaserum, oath or vow," continued Daphne.

"It's _that_ dangerous?" asked Matthias.

"It's not the information that's dangerous," replied Hermione. "It's how it can be used. There is a high risk that Dumbledore would want to know... what _we_ know... and then try to manipulate things the way he wants. _That_ is what cannot be allowed to happen."

"And, because Dumbledore will always absolve himself of guilt or blame if he thinks what he's doing is for his so-called 'Greater Good'..." said Harry.

"... He will go to any length, including breaking the law, if he can so justify it to himself," continued Matthias with a sigh of understanding.

"Yes," said Daphne. "He uses Legilimency on the students and everyone else without prior permission..."

"That's illegal!" gasped Deece.

"Yet he'll do it if he can justify it to himself," explained Harry.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one," muttered Ant. "He thinks he's Vulcan."

"Pardon?" asked Matthias.

"Sorry," said Ant, a little abashed. "It's a movie trope. To put it into context, it means Headmaster Dumbledore is willing to cause harm to one person, if it's for the betterment of many others - for the _greater_ good; and the lesser good bedamned."

"Dumbledore sees himself as the great chess master," explained Harry. "He firmly believes Tom Riddle, Voldemort..." the Greengrasses shuddered, "... is not yet utterly defeated. As we know, he's right. Only Riddle's _body_ was destroyed on the night of thirty first of October, 1981. His... spirit... his shade... is still out there. I faced him in both my first and second years, defeating him both times.

"Dumbledore knows this because there's a prophecy globe in the Hall of Prophecies that speaks of Riddle and it hasn't yet gone dark; meaning the prophecy is incomplete.

"The trouble with treating this like it's a game of chess and only looking at the big picture... the greater good... is Dumbledore has forgotten he's playing with people's _lives_. And chess is all about being willing to sacrifice pieces... lives... if it gets you closer to your ultimate goal."

"He'd _do_ that?" gasped Deece.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "And his 'we must learn to forgive' theme that allowed so many Death Eaters to escape punishment at the end of the last war means Riddle has most of his inner circle still available to him. When Riddle is... resurrected... they'll immediately flock back to him."

Ant suddenly stood and walked over to a window, grumbling. He stood there looking out for a few moments before he said, "I don't like this. I think it would be safer if we were to pull you out, Hermione."

"No, it wouldn't," Harry said. "Hermione's now a 'known'. That is, the wizarding world knows of her existence."

Turning to look at Harry with an unhappy glare, Ant asked, "What do you mean?"

"The Ministry of Magic has a detection net that covers the islands," explained Harry. "Right from the first time a child casts accidental magic the Ministry detects it, sends out a team of what's called Obliviators... in case the magic's been seen by more than just immediate family of the new witch or wizard... and records what happened, by whom and where.

"That means the Ministry has a record of Hermione casting accidental magic; and where she lives. If... _when_... Riddle manages to defeat the Ministry and take over; one of the first things he's going to send his Death Eaters out to do is kill all the muggleborn the Ministry have on record. It will be wholesale slaughter."

"If you pull me out, Daddy," Hermione quietly explained, "They'll still come after me. If I remain at Hogwarts, I'm at least somewhat protected. It's you and Mum we need to worry about. Our home isn't safe from magical attack."

"Secondly," added Matthias, "Because Hermione has not yet completed her OWLs, the law states she is to remain in magical education. If you pull her out, her magic will be bound, her wand will be snapped and all three of you will be Obliviated of all knowledge of the wizarding world. That means she won't even be able to use the knowledge she has to protect herself, or you. You'll be... What's the muggle saying?..."

"Sitting ducks," sighed Ant.

"Yes, that's it," said Matthias. "Sitting ducks."

"So, what do we do?" asked Cele.

"Stay safe," replied Hermione. "I need you to start preparing to abandon both your practice and your home. When I send a message telling you to run, you need to leave _immediately_. Drop everything and go."

"Go where?" asked Ant.

"Here," said Matthias firmly. "We have wards in place here. I'll be talking to the goblins as soon as possible about getting even the one's we've got updated. I'll also organise personalised emergency portkeys for you both."

"And you'll need an escape plan," said Daphne. "One that doesn't include using apparition, Floo or portkey."

"Why?" asked Matthias of his daughter.

"Because the first thing's the Death Eaters do when they attack a magical home is throw up Anti-apparition and portkey wards over your own; and they somehow can block the Floo," replied Hermione. "We think they have one or more people on the inside in the Floo Network Authority who either support Riddle or are taking bribes. We think they're the ones who're shutting down Floo access to a home when it's attacked."

"Brooms, then?" asked Deece.

"No, tunnels," replied Harry.

"Tunnels?" asked Mathias.

"One tunnel is all that's necessary," explained Harry. "From your basement, dig a tunnel out and under your wards that an adult can run through. You also most certainly don't want it to reach the surface. As long as it gets a suitable distance past your wards, it'll also get beyond the Anti-apparition and portkey wards the DEs throw up. A portkey should get you out from there. If no one knows of it but you, it'll provide you safe egress."

Matthias looked back in shock. "That's... why hasn't anyone thought of that before?"

Harry bit his tongue. Magicals, he thought, were idiots.

"The only problem with such tunnels is, if others know about it, word can get back to the DEs," he explained. "If they know of it, they can also use it against you; whether it's by using it to get in or simply blocking it from outside. So, even its very _existence_ needs to remain a secret."

"Do you plan on telling others of this concept?" asked Matthias.

"Yes," replied Harry. "I plan on telling Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom, and practically demanding of them both a Wizard's Oath not to tell anyone else. Both will be priority targets of Riddle very soon after his resurrection... Just as you are."

"Us?" exclaimed Deece, a little fearful.

Harry nodded back and replied, "You, as are the Grangers. Riddle sees me as Enemy Number One. My relationship with Daphne and Hermione is now well known. He'll use you to get to me, if he can."

"Well," breathed Matthias. "As frightening as that is, you three haven't even been shown your rooms yet. And... that leads to why we brought you into here to talk, first."

"Mmm?" asked Daphne.

That seemed to cause the atmosphere to become quite uncomfortable; especially for the adults.

"We're going to need to know whether to put you in three, separate, rooms; or... one room," said Deece.

"One," Daphne promptly replied.

"But, we're not doing... _that_... yet," Hermione hurriedly added.

"Then, why one?" asked Cele.

"We've discovered that skin to skin contact for sustained periods strengthens the bond," replied Hermione. "And that sleeping together is the best time to accomplish that."

"You... haven't?..." asked Cele.

"No, Mum," replied Hermione a little irritated by the question. "Your daughter is still a virgin."

Ant let out a quiet sigh, where he was still standing looking out the window.

"However, there's going to come a time in the not too distant future where that statement will no longer be true," she continued. "Do you really want to know when it happens?"

"No," Ant hurriedly replied.

"Then you're going to need to stop asking because we won't lie to you," a frustrated Hermione firmly stated.

"You're not placing the bond at risk by taking things so slow, are you?" a worried Deece asked.

"According to Madam Pomfrey, yes," replied Harry. "But, according to our friend, Luna... who can physically see the auras given off by the bonds... no."

"It's a matter of balance," said Daphne. "At the moment, we're maintaining the bonds at a certain level. But, we're going to have to... do something about that soon."

Nodding, Harry said, "While we'd really rather prefer to hold things as they are until we're all at least sixteen years of age, that's not going to be possible. The bond is now strong enough where magic, itself, is urging us to finalise it.

"That being said... Matthias... Anthony... while we're all here... I formally ask for your daughters' hands in marriage."

That startled all four adults before the two mothers squealed almost simultaneously in excitement. Both men looked shocked as Anthony suddenly spun about and both men stared at Harry.

Matthias blinked a bit before he finally said, with a very expectant look from Deece, "Yes, Harry. You may have Daphne's hand in marriage."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry quietly replied as Daphne practically levitated herself into his lap and almost snogged him on the spot.

All eyes then turned to Anthony.

Hermione stared at him as if daring him to say no; with violent repercussions if he did. The same look was coming from Celeste.

Knowing all eyes were now upon him, Ant quietly sighed again and said, almost as if it pained him to do so, "Yes, Harry. You may have my daughter's hand in marriage."

With a squeal of 'Yes!' Hermione leapt up and jumped into her father's arms. "Thank you, Daddy!" she gushed, hugging him tight.

When Hermione released him and came back to switch places with Daphne for her own turn and kissing Harry, Ant quietly said, "I don't believe I've just given permission for my fifteen year old daughter to marry."

"We won't be able to hold a muggle wedding for Hermione until I turn sixteen, of course. And then it'll be in Scotland," said Harry. "But, we can hold a wizarding wedding this summer, if you like."

"Won't that make the muggle wedding... pointless?" asked Cele.

"For us, yes," replied Harry. "However, I don't know how we can invite family and friends of yours to a magical wedding. At least, with a muggle wedding in eighteen months, you'll be able to have family and friends at that one. That way, your family and friends won't think Hermione and I are living in sin."

"You leave that up to us, baby," said a recognised voice coming from near the doors.

All eyes suddenly spun to the voice, where the three guardian angels stood smiling. The voice had come from Della.

The first to speak, Harry said, "Hello."

"Hello, babies," replied Della smiling, as were the other two.

"Change of plans?" asked Harry.

"In a way," she replied before looking at the group as a whole. "We have an answer for your dilemma."

Roma stepped forward and said, "You can invite the family and friends of the Grangers to your magical wedding. They will, of course, see magic. However, it will simply slip through their consciousness. To them, it will seem to be a completely normal wedding. And they'll come away from it with memories of a beautiful, non-magical, wedding ceremony. Nothing will seem out of the ordinary for them."

Stunned, Harry, the Grangers and Greengrasses sat there, looking back in surprised shock.

"You can do that?" asked Cele. Giving herself a bit of a mental shake, she said, "Of _course_ you can do that. You're angels."

"So, I take it... the boss... approves?" asked Ant.

"Oh; yes, baby!" grinned Della.

"Th... that's _marvellous_!" exclaimed Deece. "Does... do you have a time frame for this?"

"August," replied John. "Upstairs would prefer our three young friends here were all fifteen, at least."

"We'll need a venue, a celebrant, a florist, a baker..." started Cele, excited to begin planning.

Della held up her hand and said, "Whoa, baby."

When Cele settled down again, Roma said, "You have plenty of time for that. There are aspects of a wedding that are different for magicals from non-magicals; and aspects of a magical wedding that will not be required because of the soul bonds. Candice Marigold knows most of that. When necessary one of us will stop by to help steer her in the right direction.

"For your part, Celeste Marie, we understand the tradition of the Mother of the Bride in the wedding arrangements. We ask you to work with Candice Marigold, as we know you both can, so you can equally plan this day."

Both women glanced at each other before turning back and nodding.

Turning to the three teens, John said, "Harry James, Daphne Anna, Hermione Jean; you have done wonderful work, so far. The tapestry of life is returning to balance quite nicely. You have come a long way towards putting Heavenly Father's Great Plan back on track; but we also need you to hurry a few things up, now."

The three teens perked up and really focussed.

"First, complete the bonds between now and June. I know your parents didn't want to hear that, but they need to know for the wedding ceremony.

"Harry James, you'll need the bond firmly established before you arrive at the cemetery. Second, have Sirius Orion collect the Locket as soon as possible. Have him take it to you as soon as you return to Hogwarts; and use the circle to destroy the evil within it. Third, Harry James, when you return to Hogwarts, send Albus Wulfric after the ring as soon as you can. Your plan to do that, works for us.

"That will leave just the magically warped snake... and Tom Marvolo, himself. You'll know what you need to do when the time comes."

"Wait," said Matthias. "Harry has to face V-Vol... Tom Riddle?"

Looking back at Matthias for a long moment, John replied, "Yes. It is part of his destiny."

Della added, "You are allowed that knowledge because there's a prophecy sphere within your Department of Mysteries that contains the prophecy concerning this. Harry James, Daphne Anna and Hermione Jean have a concept plan to replace that sphere with one of their own making. They will need your help to carry that out."

"With that, we'll talk to you soon," said Roma, before all three angels suddenly winked out.

"Well," exclaimed Deece, as they all turned back. "I think it's time we organised these three their room, upstairs; give everyone a chance to clean up; and meet back down here in... say... half an hour for dinner. Sirius Black should be here by then."

"Sirius is coming here?" asked Harry, suddenly excited.

"Yes," replied Matthias with a smile. "We felt it would be unfair for Hermione to have her family here if you didn't have yours."

"Yes!" exclaimed Harry. "Thank you!"

Matthias chuckled and said, "You're most welcome."

Standing up, Deece said, "Come along, you three. Let's get that room sorted."

The three teens rose and followed Deece out of the room to head upstairs.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Deece led them upstairs and into the guest's wing. Stopping at the end of the hall, she opened a door and gestured everyone inside.

Looking at the size of the room, and the bed within, Daphne said, "You knew!"

Smirking back at her daughter, Deece replied, "Let's just say... I had a very good idea."

Hermione walked further in and looked within a large wardrobe. Inside she found all their clothes already hung up or folded in drawers.

"Everything's already unpacked!" she exclaimed.

"Of course, dear," replied Deece. "Our house elves are quite efficient."

With a gasp, Hermione continued, "My winter clothes from home are here, too!"

"Uh-hmm," nodded Deece. "Your mother brought them with her."

Slowly wandering around, looking in wardrobes and the like, Harry finally turned to Deece and softly said, "Thank you."

"You're most welcome, dear," replied Deece just as softly. Standing up a bit straighter, she said in a firm voice, "Now. Clean up, and we'll meet back down in the informal dining room in thirty minutes, alright?"

"Yes, Mum; thank you," replied Daphne.

Deece gave her a slight nod before she walked out the door, softly closing it behind her.

The three quickly got themselves sorted, during which Harry asked Daphne, "Are you alright with this? I mean; this isn't your room, right? I know it'd be more comfortable for you..."

"Hush, Harry," Daphne interrupted. "Please believe me when I tell you I'm now finding myself more comfortable sleeping in your arms... or with my arms over you... than I would ever be now in my own bed. You keep the nightmares away."

"You know," mused Hermione with a grin. "We've just been instructed by our guardian angels to hurry up and have sex."

Harry grinned back before he turned to Daphne. "But, we still won't do it until we're _all_ ready."

Daphne blushed a little but kept her eyes locked on Harry. "Lets set that aside until we get back to Hogwarts. I'm sorry; but, I'd rather wait until we're not under the same roof as my parents."

"Don't want them to hear your cries of orgasmic release?" he asked, with a smirk.

The blush that only hinted at colour in her cheeks before now burned brightly on her face and neck. "Keep up with remarks like that, Mister Potter, and you'll be sleeping alone... on the floor."

"She's right," added Hermione. "Now, apologise for being crass."

Holding his hands up in the surrender gesture, Harry quickly said, "Sorry! You're right; it was crass."

"Hmmm..." she mused before turning to Daphne. "Do we forgive him?"

"We'll write it off as boyish excitement at getting new instructions from his guardian angel," mused Daphne. "But... if he's crass again... floor."

Nodding, Hermione said, "Agreed."

Harry slowly lowered his hands and said, "I can't win."

"Of course you can't," said Daphne. "Now, get your cute tushie in the bathroom and wash your face and hands."

With a sigh of relief, Harry ducked into the bathroom and did as he was told.

Twenty minutes later, the three were descending the stairs with Daphne in the lead. As she knew the layout of the house, she led them the shortest route to the informal dining room.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As they walked in, they saw Sirius standing off to the side. "Sirius!" Harry happily exclaimed before ducking across to give his godfather a hug. One Sirius was happy to return.

"I hear you've been frustrating Ol' Twinkles a lot since I last saw you," said Sirius.

"Yep!" beamed Harry. "I figure he'll soon lose his temper with me enough to act without proper thought, and create a situation we can use to get him fired from at least one of his titles."

Sirius chuckled before pretending to sniffle and wipe a tear from his eye. "Your father would be _so_ proud. Quite the little Marauder you're turning into."

"Alright, that's enough, you two," said Deece, chuckling a little. As she was speaking, the Grangers walked in.

"What did we miss?" asked Ant.

"Sirius encouraging Harry to misbehave," replied Mathias, holding a chair for Deece.

With an equal number of males to females, the ladies were all sat at the same time. Harry sat between his bondmates on one side of the table, opposite Cele who sat between Ant and Sirius. The Greengrass adults sat at opposite ends.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After a very enjoyable meal, Matthias opened the semi-serious discussion after dessert by turning to Sirius. "You need to congratulate your godson, Sirius," he said.

"Why?" asked a surprised Sirius. "Did he score all Outstandings on his end-of-term exams?"

"No. He asked Ant and I for the hands of our daughters in marriage, this afternoon," Matthias calmly replied.

Sirius's head snapped to stare in surprised happy shock at Harry. "Pup!" he exclaimed. "Well done! And faster than... Wait." He quickly looked at Matthias and Ant before asking, "Did you two say yes?"

"Yes," both fathers replied.

"With the bond..." Matthias replied, before his voice trailed off. "Well, it's going to happen magically soon, anyway..."

Turning to grin back at Harry, Sirius exclaimed again, "Pup!" Leaning forward, he asked, "So, when's the wedding?"

"August," Harry replied. "_When_ in August is up to Deece and Cele."

"Well done!" Sirius said again. Turning to Matthias, he asked, "Do we need to negotiate a contract?"

"Not if they don't want one," Matthias replied, indicating the teens.

Surprised by the question, Harry replied, "I... don't know." Turning to look at Daphne he raised an eyebrow to her in question.

"We'll discuss it, Harry," she replied.

Turning back to Sirius, Harry said, "I didn't know contracts were still used. But, Daphne's right, we'll discuss it."

"We'll need to," Sirius said, quite serious all of a sudden. "As well as being the Head of House Potter, you're also my Heir Designate for House Black. I would be remiss in my duties as both your Head of House for House Black and supposed Regent for House Potter if I didn't."

Recognising the seriousness of the situation, Harry nodded almost solemnly back.

"Good," Sirius said with a firm nod of his own. "Now that the legally-stuff is out of the way, have you collected the engagement rings yet?"

"Errr... Sirius," stuttered Harry. "I've only asked their _fathers_ for their hands in marriage; I haven't specifically asked _them_ yet."

"Too right," said Daphne. "I expect bended knee, the works, Mister Potter."

"Then, how about we go to Gringotts tomorrow, and we ask the goblins if we can go into the heirloom vault to pick up rings?" he asked. "I'm sure there'll be plenty from which to choose from within the vault. Or, we can go to a jeweller and you can pick something new?"

When he saw his bondmates wanted to see each other, Harry sat back to allow them.

The girls leaned forward at the same time and looked at each other. A few moments later, Daphne said, "New," while Hermione added, "Matching."

"A jeweller, it is!" Harry firmly stated. "Which is good. You two need to decide whether you want something to pair with the promise rings, or simply replace them with the engagement rings."

"Wow!" said Cele. "That was just... wow!"

"It's like they've been married for years, already; isn't it?" asked Deece.

All the adults nodded in response. The three teens blushed.

Suddenly realising what Harry had said, Cele sat forward and looked pointedly at Hermione. "Promise rings?" she asked.

Blushing in embarrassment for not showing her parents before, Hermione held her hand out palm down to her mother, across the table.

Taking her daughter's hand by the fingers, Cele looked down and saw the ring on her finger, up close. "It's beautiful!" she softly said. "I've never seen anything like it."

While Hermione explained the significance of the stones, their layout and the metal chosen, Daphne was showing hers to her mother. Harry had no idea the Greengrasses hadn't seen the rings before.

"Who designed them?" asked Deece.

"I did," Harry sheepishly replied. "But, it was the young lass at the jewellers who cleaned up the design before sending them off to be made."

"Still, did you design the layout?" she pressed.

"I did," he replied. "And what stones to use, the cut, in what order, and why."

"Well, they're perfect," Deece firmly stated. "The right amount of stone and they tell a story, as such rings should. Unique and understated. They'll immediately be family heirlooms when you pass and will come to represent part of your family history for future generations."

"Shall we retire to the parlour?" Matthias suddenly asked.

With nods, the party of eight moved into the parlour. Plans were made for the following day for the teens. Christmas shopping was also arranged.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning, all eight Floo'ed to the Leaky Cauldron before immediately heading into the Alley. Sirius took the three teens directly to the jewellers while Deece went with Ant and Cele went with Matthias to start their own Christmas shopping. They'd planned to meet for lunch back at one of the cafes in the Alley.

Harry led his party direct to the jewellers.

Entering, Harry was happy to see the same lass behind the counter. "Hello again," he said to her.

"And, hello again, Mister Potter," she looked back with a twinkle in her eye and a matching smirk.

"Yes, well," he blushed. "I hope you'll forgive me for the little subterfuge of our last meeting."

"Of course," she said. "And, what can I do for you, today?"

"I'll be needing matching engagement rings," he softly replied.

Looking back in happy surprise she said, "Well! That was fast!" She turned to the two girls and asked, "And you're the two lucky ladies who've found themselves bonded to our Mister Potter?"

"We are," replied Daphne, a little aloof, while Hermione only nodded. Their demeanour was lost as both girls blushed a little.

The sales witch grinned back before she moved over to slide a large tray of rings out from under the display case. Beckoning the three over to look, she asked, "See anything there you like; or will we be designing custom rings again?"

"It's up to you two ladies," Harry softly instructed his bondmates. "If there's nothing there that takes your fancy, I'm sure we can find something else; or, go custom."

Daphne looked up and asked the sales witch, "Anything more suited to a future Missus Potter? Certain... standards must be kept."

"Of course," the sales witch smoothly replied. She reached into a set of drawers behind her and drew forth another tray.

As she laid the tray on the display case alongside the first, Harry could see this one had more intricate rings with larger stones.

"Better," Daphne muttered, and both girls moved to scan through the second tray.

"Something with emeralds in a three stone setting? Or, multi-stone?" Daphne asked Hermione.

"Yes, and either," Hermione softly replied.

Suddenly, Hermione's hand snapped up with a finger pointing close to and at a ring. "That one?"

"Nice pick," said Daphne, looking closer. "Set it aside, and we'll see... that one!" Her own hand with pointed finger had come up to indicate another ring.

Looking forward, as well, Hermione breathed, "Nice. We'll set it aside, too."

The girls trawled through the entire ring collection - both expensive and cheaper - and had a good dozen rings set aside of similar styles. All of them had a single large diamond, or many smaller diamonds. All were settings offset with emeralds. All were solid gold bands.

After the first fifteen minutes Harry had drifted away from watching over the girls to the other side of the shop. And, while the girls were occupied, whispered with Sirius about buying matching earrings and necklaces.

Thinking about the sort of settings and arrangements the girls were looking at, Harry and Sirius quickly had a selection in mind.

"These would look nice for both of them for the Ball," Sirius whispered. "However, there are far nicer pieces within the Potter heirloom vault."

"I... understand that. However, I want the first two sets I give the ladies to be their own," replied Harry.

Sirius nodded in understanding and gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Harry!" called Daphne.

"It seems the ladies have reached a decision," Sirius whispered into Harry's ear.

Both menfolk walked back to the other side of the store where both girls stood waiting.

"What have you two been up to?" Hermione asked a little accusatory.

"Browsing," replied Sirius.

Before Hermione could start to question more, Harry smoothly cut in and asked, "Reached a decision?"

Both girls looked at each other before turning back. "We need your help," replied Daphne.

Both girls stepped apart and indicated two rings sitting side-by-side on a black velvet cloth on the display case. One was a cluster of diamonds ringed with tiny emeralds; the other was a solitary diamond with a similar ring of tiny emeralds.

"Can't decide which?" Harry gently asked.

"No," Hermione replied with a little frustration in her voice.

"Then how about you tell me how you came to this point and I'll see what we can do from here," he instructed.

A quick glance at each other and Daphne covered how she came to decide on the cluster setting. Then Hermione gave a similar explanation on how she came to the setting with the solitary diamond.

Once she'd finished, Harry asked them both, "Tell me, what is more important to you? Is it that you match; or that you have the ring of your heart's desire?

"I know it's a nice idea to have matching rings; but, both of you are unique. There is no reason for you to have to be happy with the same choice." Turning to Hermione he said, "If the setting with the solitary diamond is the one you want; then, we'll get that one for you. Turning then to Daphne, he said, "And, if the setting with the diamond cluster is _your_ choice; then, we'll get that one for you.

"Is this alright with both you ladies?" he asked.

The two girls looked at each other in surprise for a long moment before they both turned to Harry and kissed him on opposing cheeks.

Stepping back, Hermione said, "He's brilliant."

"Yes," said Daphne. "Who'd have thought?"

And both girls broke into laughter at Harry's expense while he blushed.

"Ha!" exclaimed Sirius. "Smooth, pup! _Smooooth_!"

Still blushing, Harry stepped forward between the girls and paid for the two rings. He was relieved to discover that both were similarly priced; but, winced almost imperceptibly when told what those prices were.

With a ring in each of two matching boxes, Harry pocketed them both and said, "Now we need to decide when I present them to you. Do I bend a knee in the presence of your family, or your friends?"

Another quick glance between the girls and they both said, "Family."

"Then, later this afternoon at the Farm, it is," he smiled.

With all three teens smiling at each other, Sirius looked over them at the sales witch and said, "And you, my dear, will not speak of this until these three and their families decide to make it public. Am I clear?"

"Of course," the sales witch replied with a little curtsey. "I suggest you speak with Adeline Bancroft. She's the high society social events reporter. She's not as... rude... as that Skeeter woman. Besides, announcements of engagements are her bailiwick, anyway."

"Thank you," replied Harry, with a small nod. "You've been most helpful."

The sales witch gave another small smile and nod in return as they left the store.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Shopping then began in earnest for the teens. They had to hurry to make what purchases they wanted through the various stores before meeting at the cafe for lunch.

A hurried lunch then led to a reorganisation of the three groups. Harry went with Deece and Cele, and Hermione and Daphne went with Matthias and Ant. Sirius prowled on his own as he first had to visit Gringotts to take care of some Black family business. The teens then switched which adults they were with. And Sirius met up with 'the boys' a little later.

When he caught up to Harry, Matthias and Ant, Sirius took Harry aside for a moment. "It's now official, Harry. You're my Heir."

Quite moved by the gesture, Harry quietly replied, "Thank you, Sirius. That means a lot to me. However, I hope you'll soon find someone who'll be the next Missus Black and produce an heir of your own."

"I plan on it, pup," his godfather replied with a smile and a hand on Harry's shoulder. "However, I'm not rushing things. And, I wanted to make sure that spawn of Malfoy couldn't get his hands on the Black fortune."

Harry just nodded in response.

By the time shopping was completed, everyone was pretty much exhausted, and they headed back to the Farm by Floo from the Leaky Cauldron.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Once back at the Farm everyone headed for their rooms to drop off bags of shopping. Then Harry asked everyone to meet him in the parlour.

With Ant and Cele sitting on one couch, Matthias and Deece sitting on another, and Sirius in an armchair, Harry asked both girls to join him in the middle of the floor. With them standing side-by-side, he dropped to one knee before them both and took one of their hands in each of his own.

"I know this bond we share means we will marry," he said. "However, I also understand how important it is to young women the world over to properly be proposed to. And, though we share a bond, I don't want either of you to think it means you have to miss out on things, such as a proposal like your peers will receive when their time comes.

"So; Daphne Anna Greengrass and Hermione Jean Granger, will you both do me the great honour of being my wives?"

"Yes, Harry," they both said almost simultaneously.

With a happy grin, Harry let go of both their hands and reached into his pocket where he'd dropped both ring boxes in the store; and pulled them out. Carefully, he opened both boxes and removed the rings from within.

With Daphne, again, standing to his left and Hermione to his right, he held the engagement rings in each hand accordingly.

Both girls glanced at each other with a grin before both held forth their left hands, palms down and with fingers splayed.

Making sure to do both at the same time, Harry slipped the rings onto the ring finger of each. Thankfully, the two rings flashed together as they resized from a sizing charm.

He then stood and wrapped both girls into a three-way hug, as the adults all came forward to congratulate them.

"That was wonderful!" exclaimed Deece. "Both, at the same time. No fiancée has primacy."

"That was the idea," replied Harry. "I hope something similar can be arranged for the wedding. I don't want either of them to think they are my _second_ wife; as I love them both, equally."

That earned him extra tight hugs and squeals of pleasure from both girls.

They separated to receive hugs and kisses from the elders before Harry asked both girls to step apart for a bit.

Once they'd separated, and the adults discussed other matters, Harry held a hand of each girl before him and quietly said, "I think we should tell them the truth about the true nature of the three-way bonds."

Both girls looked back with a little shock before both also showed trepidation. "Do you think that's wise?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," he replied. "Because of our angels they all know that this a bond made in Heaven. I think if we calmly explain it to them they'll accept it better than you think. And I don't want it to be a secret from them."

Both girls glanced at each other for a few moments before they both nodded. They were both clearly a little afraid of the reaction they'd receive; but, they were also agreed that it was a secret they shouldn't keep from them.

"Besides," he continued, "When we get married I want it to be a true three-way marriage. I don't want it to be me just marrying two wives."

Thinking while nibbling on her lower lip, Hermione suddenly looked up with understanding written on her face. "You want it so you marry both of us, I marry both of you, and Daphne marries both of us."

"Yes," he firmly replied. "As it should be."

"Alright," said Daphne. "But, you're the one who's going to have to tell them."

"I figured as much," he wryly replied. "I'm also feeling as if I'm being urged to tell them, anyway."

As the three teens turned to walk back to join the adults, Harry called out, "Could everyone please take a seat, again? There's another important matter we need to tell you."

Once everyone was, again, seated - this time with Harry sitting between both his bondmates on the longest couch - he sat forward a little and said, "There's another issue about our relationship we need to tell you about."

That got everyone's attention.

"What we didn't know when you were each told about our bond was something we didn't learn about until later," he explained. "Actually, it was Luna... using that natural mage sight gift she has... who made us aware of it. It was then confirmed by the school medi-witch, Madam Pomfrey.

"Luna saw that there wasn't just a soul bond between me and Daphne, and me and Hermione. She also saw that there was a latent soul bond between Hermione and Daphne that needed to be established. She let us know that the three-way soul bond was a _true_ three-way soul bond. Using her gift she explained that the bonds between me and these two lovely ladies would not reach full potential without the simultaneous bonding between _them_."

"Wait," said Sirius. Indicating Hermione and Daphne he asked, "There's a soul bond between Hermione and Daphne, too?"

"Yes and no," corrected Harry. "It would be better to say there is a soul bond between Hermione, Daphne and I. It's _one_ bond with the _three_ of us. We had only been working on two-thirds of the bond and didn't know about the final third. That final third is the part between Hermione and Daphne."

Clearly confused, Matthias asked, "But, how can you possibly finalise such a bond?"

Hermione replied, "With Luna's and Madam Pomfrey's help, we have... discovered... that it is not the _physical_ act of love that will strengthen or finalise a bond. It's all based on _emotion_.

"What we have discovered or otherwise determined is that the bond strengthens when our feelings of commitment and intimacy with one another is strengthened. If you think about it, sexual intercourse... coitus... besides being a physical act of love, is a representation of the ultimate in intimacy between two people.

"Harry logically argued that a soul bond couldn't form between two people when the act of sexual intercourse did not also contain emotional intimacy, such as what occurs in an act of prostitution... or rape."

"That's... quite profound," said Deece, sitting back and thinking to herself. "It would mean that what we have come to believe about the creation, development and sealing of bonds is wrong."

"Well, the creation of them is right," corrected Harry. "Just, not why it's right. John clarified it for me."

"And why _is_ it a kiss that establishes the bond?" asked Matthias.

"For exactly the same reason a dementor sucks out your soul through the mouth with the Dementor's Kiss," replied Harry. "As odd as it sounds, the mouth is the most direct route from outside the body to the soul. Plus, connecting mouth-to-mouth is quite an intimate act. That is the time when two souls come their closest to one another in a moment intimate for both involved. Hence the term, 'Love's First Kiss'."

"_Have_ you established the part of the bond between Hermione and Daphne?" asked Deece.

Both girls blushed while Harry calmly replied, "Yes. It occurred a few days after we found out about it, in the presence of both Luna and Madam Pomfrey, in the infirmary at Hogwarts. And, yes, there was also the bright flaring of silvery aura between them. Only this time, it also covered me.

"Immediately after the aura glow faded, Madam Pomfrey confirmed the establishment of the part of the bond between them."

"And why have you decided to tell us about this, now," asked a visibly but quietly perturbed Ant.

"Because, when we marry in August, I think it's a good idea for the wedding... not to be just me marrying Hermione and Daphne, and each marrying me... but, me marrying Hermione and Daphne, Hermione marrying me and Daphne, and Daphne marrying me and Hermione; a true three-way marriage. And Deece and Cele needed to know this for their plans for the wedding."

"You're alright with this?" Ant asked Hermione, directly.

"Yes, Daddy," Hermione quietly, but firmly, replied. "Remember who set this up."

With a visible sag of surrender, he said, "I don't know how those three... angels... are going to work this so our family and friends don't see anything wrong..."

"There is _nothing_ wrong to see, anyway, Sir," Harry firmly interrupted. "I know the mores of Christianity erroneously view a marriage must only be between a man and a woman, but you _know_ now that is incorrect. You _know_ it."

With a gesture of his hands in quick surrender, Ant quickly said, "Forgive me, please. It... was a poor choice of words." With a sigh, he continued, "I meant... how the angels would stop our family and friends seeing that which would completely shake their personal worldviews."

"I don't think that's what's going to happen, Ant," said Matthias. "From what I figure, your family and friends will still see everything; it just won't appear to be anything... out of the ordinary... for them. I daresay they'll be magically compelled not to talk about it later."

"That was my impression, as well," added Deece. "If it doesn't happen, their memories of the event will have to be removed from them."

"What? _Why_?" asked Cele.

"The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy for our world was established in 1692 to hide us away from the muggle world," explained Matthias. "However, that was well before the creation of spells and potions that could remove the memory of the magical world from the minds of muggles. It was also too much, too late.

"By 1692 the witch hunts, in England, were at an end. The last known witch to be executed was a muggleborn witch by the name of Temperance Lloyd, a decade earlier. And, very quickly after that, witch hunting became a crime punishable by death in the muggle English courts. No such witch hunting that has lead to the death of another has occurred since.

"No, the Statute was only passed by the newly formed ICW, the International Confederation of Wizards, because of the rise of such witch hunts in _other_ parts of the world. It was no longer a problem, here. Though, to be fair, we didn't know that until about a century later."

"And, though Magical Britain doesn't know it, or won't accept the truth of it, those in senior enough positions of authority within the United Kingdom... muggle Britain... government are _well_ aware of the existence of magical Britain and the rest of the wizarding world," added Harry.

"_Pardon?_" asked a clearly shocked Matthias while Deece looked back in fear.

"Look. The Wizengamot derives its name from the _Witenagemot_; which is an Old English word meaning 'Meeting of Wise Men'. They, because there was more than one and up to about a dozen, were councils of the ennobled and important ecclesiastical members of society formed to advise the current kings. They're known to have existed from sometime in the seventh century to the eleventh century.

"In the eleventh century it was replaced by the conquering Norman King, William the First, by the single _Curia Regis_... King's Council... which then remained until the signing of the Magna Carta in 1215. The _Curia Regis_ then quickly morphed into what became the founding of modern Parliament with its various ministries.

"Now, if there's one thing any organised body that is successful generates a lot of, its paperwork... parchmentwork. You have records of meetings, legislation, notes, minutes, reports, all sorts of things like that. And, as is their wont, such paperwork is rarely destroyed. Such documents form the basis of records in large libraries. Even the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic know this and work that way.

"So, even though the Statute made it international law to keep the wizarding world a secret since 1695, there have existed records of the wizarding world, in the muggle world, since as far back as the seventh century. That's over a thousand years of bureaucracy documenting _everything_. Yes, a great much of that has since been destroyed; but, not the very important stuff. Historians and record keepers of their day would not have stood for it.

"Also, spells and potions, including the Obliviation curse, do not destroy those documents. A great many of them still exist through to today. So, it is not a stretch of the imagination to come to the conclusion that the wizarding world is well known by the muggle world in positions of great authority in muggle government. The chance it is not is so slim as to be considered nigh impossible.

"What the Statute of Secrecy actually manages to accomplish is to keep the _average _muggle citizen unaware of the wizarding world; not the muggle world as a whole. It would not surprise me, in the slightest, that the United Kingdom has departments within their multitude of bureaucracies that are tasked with monitoring wizarding Britain; nor, that the same could be said for other governments around the world."

"Sweet Merlin!" breathed Matthias, utterly shocked with the truth of Harry's 'lesson' in English government history. "Why did none of us think of that?"

"One of the main differences between the muggle world and the wizarding world is that those raised in the muggle world have grown up knowing to question practically _everything_. Muggles are _far_ more inquisitive than magicals. There are a great many muggles whose job in life is to discover knowledge. Some do it as historians, some do it by observing and experimenting with the modern world in its various facets, and some look to what knowledge does not exist now and try to figure out when the answers will be able to _be_ discovered.

"Those raised in the wizarding world, however, often come to the conclusion that something is so because of magic, and don't look any further. They don't understand the tenets of what's known as 'critical thinking'... Never assume, never accept; always question. The most powerful word in the lexicon arsenal of a muggle is: 'Why', closely followed by 'What', 'When' and similar. And they will not accept the answer, 'Because it is'. And Cele demonstrated that when she immediately asked 'why?' when you said the Obliviators would need to be called in if the angels didn't do their thing to the muggle guests at the wedding. For her, it was nearly an instinctive reaction to ask."

"Annnnd... that's just brought us back to the original question," said Deece. "I suggest we leave things there so we can go and enjoy the evening meal the elves have made for us. I don't know about the muggles having _their_ worldviews upset; but, that knowledge has just upset _ours_."

The eight then headed into the informal dining room for a wonderful dinner. By unspoken agreement, the subject of wizarding secrecy law was not discussed again.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	21. Meta-Philosophy

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One - Meta-philosophy<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next evening, Harry raised a new topic.

"Late yesterday afternoon we talked about the latent part of the soul bond between Hermione and Daphne. I know that came as quite a shock because, as Matthias asked, how would we finalise such a bond.

"At that time we told you how we figured out it has more to do with the emotional side of love, rather than the physical side. Now that you've had time to think that over, I think I need to explain further the nature of souls."

With head nods from the adults, Harry explained, "I had a bit of... what do they call it?... an epiphany. A... sudden understanding of the concepts of life, body and souls. I've now come to understand that matter better. I think it was our angels who first got me thinking about it. And I think my angel, specifically, had something to do with that."

Seeing the understanding on the faces of everyone else, he continued. "People tend to think we are what you see before you; the flesh and blood and personality; and that we have souls. I believe that is incorrect."

Seeing the confusion he clarified. "I believe we do not _have_ souls; we _are_ souls, and we _have_ bodies.

"Now, think about that for a minute. If I'm right... and I believe I am... it answers a lot of questions concerning why, for example, Dementor's Kiss Syndrome has the effect it has; and what the Killing Curse actually accomplishes."

Harry could see the dawning understanding on the face of Matthias, Deece and Sirius; but, not Ant and Cele.

"You see, the Dementor's Kiss strips the soul from the body. If you are the soul, as I believe, it explains why Dementor's Kiss Syndrome leaves the body functioning but there being absolutely no response from the person within. The reason is because there is no longer anyone there _to_ respond.

"The body has what're known as autonomic functions. The heart beating, the lungs breathing, food in the stomach being processed, the liver and kidneys filtering your blood, et cetera, are not controlled by the person. They all happen _apart_ from conscious thought. That is, they are not controlled by the soul within. However, while food being processed in the stomach is automatic, the act of eating and drinking is _not_ automatic; that requires conscious thought. _You_ have to be in control of the physical body. So, with no food or water going into the body, it soon dies. It also explains why the Imperious curse doesn't work on someone who's been Kissed.

"As for the Killing Curse, it works by stopping the body like snuffing a candle. It snuffs out _life_ by making the body instantly unable to sustain continued life. That immediately renders the body uninhabitable for the soul. The soul is driven out and lives on, but the body doesn't. In a way, it is the exact opposite of the Dementor's Kiss.

"Now, the proof. If a person didn't exist within the soul, rather than the body, then you wouldn't have ghosts. They would be impossible to exist. A spirit, without consciousness, is impossible. And we know ghosts have consciousness; they _think_. We can talk to them and they will talk back to us. Ergo, _you_ are the spirit, the soul, not the body you currently inhabit. _That_ is only a physical shell you inhabit to interact with the physical world.

"Secondly, it explains how Voldemort... Riddle... is going to come back. At the moment he is a spirit... a soul without a body. We three know he is going to create himself a body for that soul to enter and remain inhabiting.

"I just thank the Gods he either hasn't thought of it, or can't figure out how, to inhabit a body that's been Kissed. And I pray to all that is Heavenly that no one else ever does, either."

He let them gel on that for a while before he brought the subject back around.

"Now let's bring that back to us three," he said, indicating himself and the two girls. "It's called a _soul_ bond, not a body bond. That implies it deals with our souls rather than our bodies. They've at least got that right. This is one of the reasons why I believe it's not the _physical_ act of love but, rather, the _spiritual_ act of love and commitment to one another that both strengthens the bond and will eventually see it finalised and sealed.

"Proof of that exists in that there has _never_ been a soul bond or binding formed through an act of sexual assault, or similar; or through an act of prostitution, or similar; as Hermione mentioned, last night.

"You see, our sex is determined by our physical form - male and female. But, our souls are not, except for physical shape. Our souls become shaped due to the physical form, which is why ghosts always have the shape of their body at the time of their death. That includes defects such as Nearly-Headless Nick's near total decapitation, Moaning Myrtle's glasses, Professor Binns's aged frailness, and the Bloody Baron's blood upon his robes, to name a few.

"And the physical form, through body chemicals, impresses on the thinking; and, therefore, the person - the soul. That, together with society's mores, is how man becomes attracted to woman and vice versa. However, sometimes, the body chemicals do not impress fully upon the soul because the chemicals are weaker... or, the soul is simply stronger... and you occasionally have homosexuality.

"For us three," he said, again indicating himself and his bondmates, "Our souls are bonded, and it was done through Heaven. The souls that are Harry James, Daphne Anna and Hermione Jean, are bonded. Or, more to the point, are in the _process_ of bonding. It's our _souls_ that are attracted to one another. As such our sexes, _and_ our chemically-driven sexuality, have _nothing_ to do with it. Because of the body chemicals impinging on our thinking, it both helps a lot _and_ gets in the way. However, it's us _as souls_ that will soon finalise the bond. And we are not owned by our individual sexes."

When he finished, he sat back, but remained a little tense worried about their reactions.

Surprising to Harry, it was Hermione who first spoke. "Harry," she asked. "_When_ did you become a metaphysical philosopher?"

Harry snorted and replied, "I've _always_ been one, I think. Or, at least, a general philosopher. It was those bloody potions that stopped me from being able to think so well. Now that Weasley's no longer dosing me with loyalty potions and the like my mind's becoming freer. I'm able to properly _think_ again."

"That's... _deep_!" said Sirius, the first of the adults to respond; and not having heard Hermione, he was so deep in thought.

"_I'll_ say!" snorted Ant.

"If he's right, it explains a lot," said Deece. "It also makes a great deal of sense."

"It also makes the idea of Daphne and Hermione... interacting... a great deal easier to accept," said Matthias.

"Which, I think, is the reason he explained it," added Cele.

Harry smiled and nodded.

"So, what you're saying is," asked Ant. "We need to stop thinking of you three as the physical you; and start thinking of you as the soul you?"

"No and yes," replied Harry. "You know us as the physical us. I cannot expect you to think any differently to that on that matter. What I'm asking you to start considering is the soul us, _as well_.

"I know society's mores makes it hard for you to accept there will be a... more intimate relationship... between Hermione and Daphne. I'm trying to give you something to help you _rationalise_ it, so you'll be more comfortable with it."

"It _does_ help," said Cele. "And I can't believe I've just realised that."

"It helps _me_!" said Daphne, giving Harry a very direct look. "I just wish you'd shared it with us, first."

"Sorry," Harry sheepishly replied. "But, something inside me told me the time wasn't right until now."

"You're going to have to give me this talk again later, Harry," grouched Hermione. "I don't have the manuscript for our book on hand. This needs to go into the book."

"Book?" asked Deece.

"We've been asked to write a book about soul bonds by Madam Pomfrey," explained Hermione. "She wants us to document everything we learn so people's understanding of soul bonds can be enhanced... or corrected."

"You're not using your names, are you?" asked a suddenly worried Matthias.

"No," she replied. "We'll use pseudonyms for the actual characters. And we've agreed to use nom de plumes... pen names... for the authors. Not even the eventual publishers will be allowed to know our real names."

"When you've got the time to write it down, Hermione, ask Matthias if you can borrow his pensieve to check your own memory of this," suggested Harry.

"That's a good idea," said Matthias, nodding. "I think I'll do the same. There are aspects of that... lesson... that I want to speak with others about. Dementor's Kiss Syndrome and the effects of the Killing Curse, for example. If Harry's right, and I think he is, it'll open up new research into both of those."

Gathering herself, Deece asked, "I think we all need time to absorb what we've just heard. Who's up for an evening libation?"

With affirmatives from the group, a house elf was called to take orders.

Once everyone had a drink of their choice, Harry started on the next part of what he wanted to share with them.

"Now, on the matter of ghosts," he said, licking his lips of suds of butterbeer. "Does anyone know the reason why only magicals become ghosts? Or why, after centuries of searching using vivisection and the like, they've never actually been able to find what it is in the physical body that makes a muggle different to a magical?"

After head shakes all round, he explained. "Both those subjects have, essentially, the same answer. It's because witches and wizards don't control magic with their bodies; they control it with their souls. And that's because magic is channelled through the soul; not the body.

"When you think about it, the proof is before you when you meet a ghost and discover that only magicals can become ghosts. A ghost, as you now know, is a soul that has yet to pass on to the afterlife. And, it's only through their ability to wield magic that a soul doesn't immediately pass on with the death of the physical body.

"If magic was part of the body instead of the soul, then as soon as the soul departed the body it would be no different to the soul of a muggle. Therefore it would, just as muggles' souls do, pass on.

"I started thinking about this at the end of second year when the piece of Tom Riddle's soul that was locked into his diary began to draw off the life force of Ginny Weasley, before I destroyed the diary.

"Even before that soul piece was fully corporeal, Riddle was able to wield and use Ginny's wand. He used it against me. If the magic is channelled through the physical body, that should not have been possible. So, too, should it not have been possible if magic is not channelled through the soul.

"Next, ghosts can talk. We can _hear_ them. That should not be possible without magic. Air does not pass through lungs and out over vocal chords to make sound; sound, which we hear as speech. So, it must be magic in the soul of the ghost that allows it to talk to us. Magic recognises the need and replaces the operation of the vibrating vocal chords.

"It also explains muggleborns a lot more thoroughly. It makes no sense, whatsoever, that there is continually occurring the same genetic... alteration... that causes a muggleborn to suddenly occur across very diverse people. However, it becomes obvious when you understand the number of children born to magicals has substantially dropped off. Those souls waiting to be born have to go _somewhere_. So, it's into the forming bodies of muggle foetuses they go."

After Harry quietened and sat back again, Mathias said, "Again that makes a lot of sense. I'm _definitely_ going to have to talk to some people about this."

"_Damn_, Potter," muttered Daphne. "You're both full of surprises and a lot smarter than you act."

Harry just impudently grinned back.

Talk then devolved to lighter topics for the rest of the evening before bed.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

With the Yule Ball taking place at the school the next night, the Greengrasses arranged for their Yule dinner the evening before, Christmas Eve.

The intervening days since their major shopping trip to Diagon Alley saw a trip shopping at a muggle shopping mall, led by the Grangers; quiet days at the Farm; Daphne attempting to teach Harry and Hermione how to ride a horse - somewhat successful for Hermione, but an unmitigated disaster for Harry; Harry coaxing Hermione onto a broom for more advanced lessons in riding a broom; and time spent together for Harry to get to know his future in-laws and his godfather better, and the girls to get to know their own future in-laws.

By Christmas Eve even Ant had come to accept his daughter was soon to be married to _two_ people; one of whom was another girl.

The next morning, the combined families were gathered in the parlour around the Christmas tree, under which was piled the gifts in a manner similar to muggle families.

Matthias offered the position of 'Gift Giver'... the person who sits near the tree and hands the gifts out... to Sirius. And, Sirius was both deeply honoured and quite moved by the gesture.

With gifts being passed out in quite an orderly fashion, there did not exist the usual large mess of torn and shredded Christmas wrapping paper; of which the Greengrass elves seemed somewhat disappointed.

Harry picked up a usual haul, without the cheap and homemade sweets and jumper from the Weasleys, this year. He also watched carefully as he and Sirius gave each other a direct look as he passed Harry's gifts to both girls.

Harry, feeling quite pleased with himself, watched as both opened their gifts at the same time and saw the earrings and necklace chokers within. He'd bought them when he was with Ant and Matthias and the girls were off with Cele and Deece during their shopping within the Alley.

Both girls looked completely dumbfounded by the gifts, at first, before Daphne softly said, "Oohh... Harrrry!" They then both attempted to snog him to within an inch of his life before both Ant and Matthias directly and pointedly cleared their throats as their wives unabashedly grinned and Sirius was trying not to laugh. All three teens were blushing as they separated.

Giving his own throat a little clearing cough, Harry said, "I thought you might like them to wear for tonight."

"They'll be perfect," gushed Hermione, again looking down at the earrings and choker within its velvet-lined box.

"Mmm," hummed Daphne with a verbal nod in agreement, still looking down at her own earrings and choker.

Remus even stopped in to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and was immediately invited to stay for a while and enjoy Christmas lunch. He told them what he'd been up to since they last saw him at Hogwarts, and how he was, yet again, looking for work.

For what looked like it might have been an often offered offer, Sirius offered Remus access to 'The London House' at Grimmauld Place for him to stay; and Remus gratefully declined, yet again.

Trying to reduce the embarrassment... or add to it, he knew not which... Harry said to Sirius, "He probably has a secret girlfriend he doesn't want you to know about yet, Padfoot."

With his eyes alight with glee, Sirius turned to Remus and asked, "Is that it, Moony ol' mate? You've got a secret _giiirrrl_friend?"

Blushing... Remus stammered back, "N-no, no! Nothing like that. No!"

Remus asked Harry for a quiet word after lunch, and they stepped into the entrance hall for a few minutes.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Moony?" asked Harry.

Harry could see his other honourary uncle thought it was a difficult matter to discuss and took a few moments to compose his thoughts. Eventually, he sighed and asked, "Harry, do you suddenly dislike Dumbledore? Has he done something that's greatly offended you?"

Harry stared back for a few moments before he replied, "That depends. Is it _you_ asking; or, is it you asking on _his_ behalf?"

Confused, Remus asked, "Does it matter?"

"Yes," he replied, almost coldly. "It's time for flat-out, straight-up honesty, here, Remus. So, is it you asking, or did he ask you to ask on his behalf?"

Still somewhat confused, but now quite aware this was something important to his cub, Remus quietly but honestly replied, "It's me asking, cub."

Allowing the tension that he didn't realise he had been feeling to ease out of his body, Harry said, "Then, yes and no. I've recently put a great deal of thought into what's been happening in my life, both before and after starting at Hogwarts, and have come to understand that Dumbledore has been responsible for almost all the bad things that have happened to and around me.

"_He_ is responsible for ignoring the wishes of my parents in where I was to be placed if I was orphaned; _he_ is responsible for not checking up on me to make sure I was being well cared for while under the _abusive_ hands of my muggle aunt and uncle; _he_ is responsible for knowingly and continually sending me _back_ to an abusive environment when both I and Madam Pomfrey made him aware of the condition of my health, when I arrived at Hogwarts as an eleven year old; _he_ has illegally, and with full understanding of the law, often cast Legilimens upon me; _he_ has known Snape does the same thing; _he_ blocked me from receiving any mail from someone not on _his_ personal approval list, and that included Gringotts; _he_ is partly responsible for Sirius not being given a trial, and being sent straight to Azkaban; _he_ is responsible for Sirius not getting a trial when he escaped, when he had it in his power to do so; _he_ was supposed to be responsible for looking after my family's financial holdings until I was emancipated, and didn't do it, causing great financial harm to me and mine; _he_ attempted to use compulsion charms on both myself and my bondmates to force our compliance, and was caught red-handed in the act; _he _had both Hermione and me loaded up with tracking charms left, right and centre, and some of those were _blood-based_, which is illegal; _he_ is aware the Weasleys attempted to secretly dose me with love potions keyed to Ginevra, and loyalty potions keyed to Ron, plus other things, and then allowed them to return to the school; _he_ then attempted to pervert the course of justice and get them all off when I forced it to trial; and there's quite a bit more. However, those are the ones I know _for sure_ and am willing to talk about.

"He is _actively_ working towards trying to control me through: Withholding information from me, such as the true wealth of my holdings; why Riddle is still trying to kill me and why _he's_ trying to control me; attempting to guilt-trip me into staying a student at Hogwarts and giving up my hard won emancipation; illegally and in direct contravention of my parents' wishes, maintaining magical guardianship over me; using the portraits, ghosts and house elves of Hogwarts to spy on me; trying to stop me from leaving the school grounds _as is my right_; trying to butt into my House business, including attempting to put up listening charms in a sealed and warded room where I'm involved in House business; plus others.

"He is absolutely terrified I'm going to take myself, my bondmates and Daphne's little sister and transfer us all to another school outside of Britain; and won't say why he's terrified of that.

"The man has a very _frighteningly_ unhealthy interest in me. I do not like it, and will no longer tolerate it. Because of his _known_ actions, at least, I consider the man my personal enemy and on my personal enemy list. And, anyone doing his bidding, is automatically added to that list when I learn who they are.

"There are far, far too many people who think the sun shine's out of that whiskered wanker's arse; and that he can do no wrong. He has people convinced to do the wrong thing all because he says it's for some undefined amorphous 'Greater Good', and will _never_ tell anyone what that supposed greater good actually is. I fully intend to get as _far_ from him and his greasy clutches as I can, as _soon_ as I can.

"He has all these people under his control through that little _illegal_ bird club of his. And they, too, are quite happy to break the law for him if he asks. That included Sirius; though, not any more. I consider those people also on my enemy list. So, if you're in that club, resign from it or consider your honourary uncle status revoked. If I had thought he'd sent you here to _spy_ on me, I would not have hesitated to take you down, through whatever means necessary, and throw your arse head first through the Floo into the Three Broomsticks.

"Does that answer your question?"

Gaping back in complete shock, Remus stuttered, "Y-yes, Harry; it does."

"Good," Harry firmly said back. "Now; I'm sorry for becoming such a hard-arse about it; but I and my family, here, seem to be spending _way_ too much time blocking Dumbledore from interfering with me and mine. He just _won't quit_."

"We three have spent the better part of the past four months learning every ward and detection charm we can learn to block that manipulative old coot from, again, getting me in his clutches. You wouldn't _believe_ how many tracking and monitoring charms we've found. Our two personal house elves are having a lot of fun finding and destroying those charms on an almost daily basis. They're also the only two house elves we allow to prepare our meals and drinks while in the castle.

"So, Remus, you have choice to make; stay away from him and his subtle little manipulations... or me."

"That's going to be difficult, cub," Remus sighed. "He's done so much for me."

"Ah, yes," said Harry. "He let you attend Hogwarts. Tell me, Remus: How many _other_ children with a furry little problem has he allowed to attend? _None_. How many were, or are, just as worthy and would have been willing to take the same protections you did? Probably a great many. So, why haven't there been any others?

"If you do run into him, be prepared for him to try and manipulate you. One of the one's he'll definitely use is trying to guilt-trip you into doing what he wants because he allowed you attend the school. The second will be to tell you it's for the Greater Good and expect you to comply. All the while he'll adopt that much disappointed favourite grandfather persona he uses, with his eyes twinkling merrily away. You'll see.

"He's also tried to talk to both my bondmates away from me; which is also illegal; using the same tactics. Please, don't allow him to do it to you. Plus, if you do run into him, as soon as you're away from him, check yourself for tracking and monitoring charms. He can't seem to help himself, there.

"And, finally, don't look him directly in the eyes at close distances. As I said, he's a master Legilimens and is able to scan your surface thoughts without use of the Legilimens charm. That twinkly eye thing he does? It's a cantrip designed to draw your eyes to his so he can do the passive scan."

"He might try a few other things first before he finally resorts to, 'Remus, my boy; you're going dark!' and adopt an expression of fearful concern. That, at least, should prove to you he's a manipulative old bastard. Apparently, he's tried similar with Sirius; just as he continues to try with me.

Frowning but nodding, Remus sighed and said, "Alright, cub. I'll go and talk to Sirius about it, first; but I'm concerned you may be reading into things as sinister actions where nothing of the sort actually exists."

"Good," Harry nodded back. "Always question; never just accept something as fact without further evidence. No wonder you were the brains behind the Marauders." Taking a breath and trying to relax again, he asked, "Shall we go and find out what everyone else is up to?"

With a nod, the old wolf followed Harry back to the other guests.

After Remus spent some time apart with Sirius, he came back to again wish Harry a Merry Christmas before he left. Harry could see he was not very happy with what Sirius had told him.

Looking to his godfather, Harry asked, "Remus not happy with what he heard?"

"Yeah," sighed Sirius. "He tried to tell me you've become over-the-top paranoid. However, I then stepped him through everything I knew... which seemed to confirm a lot of what you told him... and he's having trouble accepting it. His problem is, he doesn't _want_ to accept it; but, his logical side is telling him it's all true. He'll need to work through it for himself. Give him time."

Harry nodded back.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

It wasn't too much longer that both girls, with both mothers, disappeared claiming they were getting ready. And that Harry wasn't to enter Daphne's 'old' room until they said he could.

He quickly glanced at his new watch, a gift from both girls, and saw that it was barely 2.30 in the afternoon.

"Four hours, we've got, before the portkey," he muttered to his godfather. "What takes them so bloody long to get ready?"

"They like to make it a 'ladies time' for bonding," Sirius replied with a grin. "Besides, neither of your girls has been able to spend time with their mothers since you've arrived. This gives them time to talk about things they'd rather the menfolk not know about."

"And what are the menfolk supposed to do while we wait?" asked Harry.

"_We_ bond," Sirius laughed, before wrapping Harry in a hug and giving him a 'noogie'. Releasing him, he dragged Harry over to the two fathers. "Harry's a bit miffed because the girls have disappeared for four hours."

Both men grinned back. Matthias said, "Enjoy it while you can. It's not often you can get out from under the watchful gaze of your spouse."

"That's why I took up clay pigeon shooting," said Ant. "Cele can't stand the noise of the guns, so leaves me to it."

"Mine's golf," admitted Matthias. "I once heard another man say it meant 'Gents only, ladies forbidden'. But, I think he was just making a joke. I see many ladies playing the sport."

"He was!" laughed Ant. "Ladies have been playing golf for over a century."

Harry sighed and said, "I only played Quidditch. However, now that we've been re-sorted to be together in Ravenclaw, Hermione's put her foot down and won't let me play, anymore."

"Why in Merlin's name not?" asked Sirius, honestly curious and clearly a little offended for his godson.

"Well, out of the two games I played in first year, A possessed Professor Quirrell hexed my broom to try and throw me off. He succeeded but I caught the snitch in my mouth and was only saved from being badly hurt from the fall by Professor Snape. The second game was okay. But, I missed the third because I was already in hospital.

"In second year, in my first game, a bespelled bludger was used to attack me. It broke my wrist and arm. I then crashed while catching the snitch one-handed and was lucky I wasn't hurt any further. Because of that faker, Gilderoy Flophart, I had to have all the bones in my right arm regrown. The second match against Ravenclaw was alright. I didn't get hurt there. And the third game was cancelled because it was the day Hermione and Penelope Clearwater were petrified by the basilisk.

"In third year, first game, I was attacked by dementors and knocked out. I feel about five hundred feet, but Dumbledore managed to tag me with an Arrest Motion charm while I was falling, and someone else cast a cushioning charm on the ground directly under me. I woke up in the infirmary. In the second game, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle attempted to sabotage my broom. It nearly worked, too. But, Hermione was able to stop them before they were successful. And in the third game, I ended up bruised and a little bloody as the Slytherins played really rough. That was a short few hours in the infirmary.

"Of course, this year, Quidditch was cancelled due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I wanted to organise a few pick-up games but that's when Hermione, with Daphne backing her, put her foot down. Her argument is that since I've gotten hurt so much, and that Madam Pomfrey has even put a bronze plaque up over one of the beds with my name on it stating that bed is reserved for my personal use, it's time I hung my Quidditch armour up. Plus, with the re-sort, I can no longer be the seeker for the Lions. And they both say it wouldn't be fair to Cho Chang to knock her off her slot as seeker for the Ravens, if I wanted to play for the Ravenclaw team.

"Besides, she thinks I've already got enough opportunities to get hurt by being in the Tournament. She also added that, if I get hurt playing Quidditch, that could jeopardise me being well enough for any of the events of the Tournament. That would put my magic at risk for not being able to compete."

"You have a bed with your name on it?" asked a chuckling Sirius. "You're more like your father than you think. I think he had a similar plaque over a bed."

"I'm still allowed to ride my broom, though," said Harry. "I think they've decided they can only push it so far before I'd baulk. Besides, I really only played seeker for something to do while riding my broom. Even now I take a snitch out with me when I ride at the pitch; and just practice chasing it down. I think they know I still pull the dangerous moves but justify it to themselves by way of; if they can't see it, it doesn't happen."

"Maybe we should think about finding you a different sport, Harry," mused Ant. "I'd like to take you out, next summer, down to the range I'm a member of; to see what you're like handling a shotgun."

"And to the golfing range," added Matthias. "I'd like it if my son-in-law enjoyed whacking a little white ball and walking for a few hours with me. It'll give us a chance to talk, occasionally."

Surprised at the offers, Harry was quite moved and replied, "Thank you. Yeah. Thank you, both. I'd like to try both, if you don't mind."

"We can do that," replied Ant.

"Besides," said Harry, with a wry grin. "I think a muggle shotgun would be a _wonderful_ weapon to use against Death Eaters who're trying to kill me."

Three hours later, Harry hurried upstairs to 'his' room to get changed. When he walked in the door, he could see his formal robes for the Ball were already laid out; including his accessories, underwear, shoes and socks.

A quick shower and dry, shave and teeth brushing and he was ready quite quickly and early.

When he returned downstairs, Sirius was the first to stand to greet him. "Looking suave there, Pup."

His godfather then walked across and adjusted a few things before stepping back to take another look. "Yeah, looking good."

"I think there's going to be quite a few young witches who're going to be quite jealous of our Daphne and Hermione," said Matthias.

The men teased him for a little while longer before both fathers were called upstairs. A minute later they were each leading their daughters back downstairs.

Harry took one look at his girls and forgot to breathe.

He just stood there, not realising his mouth was agape until his godfather reached across and used a finger to push his jaw closed. That's when he discovered he was quite light-headed from lack of oxygen.

He swayed a little before stepping forward. "You both look... _divine_!" he softly told them.

Daphne was wearing a shimmering green dress with one bare shoulder. It hugged her torso to low on the hips before it was met with a gathering of material that fell as a loose skirt to the ankle. The entire dress was trimmed with very fine silver beading. With her hair done up in soft waves the jewellery Harry bought her for Christmas accessorised it all perfectly. She held in her gloved hand a small silver clutch purse.

Hermione was wearing a similar style dress. However her bodice had both shoulders covered, sleeveless and with a modestly plunging neckline in silver with emerald highlights, before it ended with a similar flare at the hips akin to Daphne's, also dropping as a skirt to the ankle. Unlike Daphne she showed just the hint of cleavage between her breasts. Her hair was in a similar style but was shaped with soft curls to drop over one shoulder. She, too, was carrying a similar clutch purse in a gloved hand and was wearing the jewellery Harry bought her for Christmas. Again, they were perfect on her.

The three stood for photographs, for a little while, before Matthias said, "You'll need to go beyond the wards before your portkey will work. I'd say Floo to the Three Broomsticks first; but, you don't want to get any soot on you."

"I had Mikey clear a patch of path on the other side of the front gate, a little while ago," said Deece. Jelly and Mikey will elf apparate you to that spot and you can portkey from there."

With about a minute to go, Matthias and Ant brought capes they'd been carrying forward and helped the girls put them on. With last minute kisses on cheeks and handshakes, the Greengrass house elves popped the three teens to just the other side of the main gate.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the rope portkey, holding it out for the other two to grab hold.

"Remember," Hermione said to him. "Just as the portkey is about to stop make sure you're turned in the direction of the spin, and be ready to run a little. That way you won't end up sprawled across the floor of the Entrance Hall."

Harry grinned back, just as he felt the hook behind the navel feeling of an activated portkey.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The portkey didn't have them arriving in the Entrance Hall, as Harry expected. Instead, they arrived in the antechamber where the first years waited before the sorting. Professor McGonagall was there to greet them.

Though he didn't end up sprawled across the floor, Harry did end up falling to his knees.

"Damn!" he muttered.

Both girls remained on their feet with Hermione near enough for her to have heard him. "Language, Harry James!" she scolded him.

Harry didn't bother to reply as he first dusted his knees off before using a Cleaning charm on them. While he was doing that, Professor McGonagall was complementing both girls on their outfits as she conjured up a cloak rack and hung their cloaks up for them.

When he was ready, Professor McGonagall asked, "All set?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry muttered, a little annoyed with himself.

"Very well," she said, before turning to the door and opening it. She then held the door open for the three teens to exit; Harry in the rear.

"Escort your ladies straight inside, Mister Potter," the Professor said as he passed her. "The Headmaster would like a word before the Ball begins.

"No thank you, Professor," replied Harry. "I'm having a very good Christmas Day so far, and I don't want to ruin it by speaking with that manipulative old... man."

Not even waiting for a response, he continued on. Once a few steps away from the door, both girls had stepped to a side each... Daphne on the left, Hermione on the right... as Harry came up between them. Each then took an elbow and allowed Harry to escort them across the Entrance Hall.

There were moving through the crowd of school mates, looking for friends, when Daphne spotted Tracey on the arm of Blaise. She gave a little squeal of excitement and rushed over to hug her friend.

"Well, hello stranger," said a grinning Tracey. "I take it you're enjoying your time away from the school?"

"Oh, yes," replied Daphne. "Mother and Father invited Hermione's parents and Harry's godfather to spend the break with us. I'm learning a lot about the muggle world, too. It's been wonderful."

Harry and Blaise looked at each other and smiled. "So," said Harry. "Is this a date between you two? Or..."

"Just friends," Blaise smoothly added.

"And, where's Mister Urquhart?" asked Harry.

"He's managed to snag a date for himself with a Ravenclaw," replied Blaise. "He'll be along, I'm sure."

Hermione, meanwhile, had spotted Neville coming up from the basement with his date, Hannah Abbott. Walking over to them, she smiled at both and said, "Hello, you two."

Neville gawked just a little at Hermione before he stammered, "Her-Hermione?"

"Don't look so surprised, Neville," she replied with a little blush. "Hogwarts robes and rules about dress are very unflattering."

"_I'll_ say!" added Hannah. Noticing Neville's expression, she jabbed him in the arm. "Don't stare!" she scolded him.

Neville immediately blushed and stammered out an apology. "Sorry. It's just... so _different_ to see friends so dressed up."

Harry and Daphne were saying hello to a couple of fellow year mates in Ravenclaw when Dumbledore came up behind Harry and sternly said, "Mister Potter."

Turning, Harry looked coldly back and, with a very slight tilt of his head, said, "Headmaster Dumbledore."

"I asked Professor McGonagall to inform you to meet me in the Great Hall on your arrival," said Dumbledore.

"So I understand, Headmaster," replied Harry. "However, I had other plans."

With clearly visible anger, Dumbledore asked, "I am not used to students ignoring my wishes, Mister Potter."

"Headmaster," Harry sighed, almost excessively. "Today is Christmas Day; and we are gathered here for the so-called traditional Yule Ball. I do not wish to have this day ruined for my fiancées and myself by getting into an argument with you.

"We are on holidays. As such, our time is our own to do with as we wish. Now, unless there's something so urgent it cannot wait until school recommences, please leave us be."

"I wish to discuss matters relating to your continued education," fumed Dumbledore. "Surely, you do not wish to discuss this in public."

"No, you're right, I don't," replied Harry. As Dumbledore started to look like he'd won the argument, Harry continued, "However, as I have to remain here until the completion of the third task, there's plenty of time to discuss that particular issue. Today will not include that time. After I return on the Express in a little over a week from now we can sit down with my bondmates and my legal representative and discuss the matter then.

"In the meantime, I'm still under instruction from Madam Bones and Mister Ackerman, my legal representative, not to meet with you in private. Will there be anything else, Headmaster?" Throughout, Harry kept his tone light and respectful; though his expression remained closed and cold.

Dumbledore stood there for a few moments more before he finally said, "No, Mister Potter. That's all. I'll see you when you return."

As the old man was about to turn away Harry quickly asked, "Is that the time you want to meet with me, my bondmates and my representative, Headmaster? The evening we return? I need to know so I can organise for Mister Ackerman to be here."

"Another time, Mister Potter," muttered the Headmaster before he quickly hurried away and back into the Great Hall.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As the Entrance Hall was becoming uncomfortably full, Professor McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and announced all those except the champions could enter. "Please, quickly find your seats so our Champions can make their entrance."

With a fiancée on each arm, Harry led his two girls into the Hall immediately behind Blaise and Tracey, and Horace and his date, Lisa Turpin. The seven of them quickly found a table for themselves, with one chair spare.

They had no sooner sat down when Percy Weasley hurried over and said to Harry, "Mister Potter, you and your date for this evening are expected to enter with the other Champions and be seated at the head table.

"Ah! Percy!" replied Harry. "You've been misinformed. First, I am not a Champion, I'm an unwilling competitor. Hogwarts's Champion is Cedric Diggory; and, I assure you, he's waiting outside with his date for this evening, Miss Cho Chang. Second, I am here with _two_ dates this evening, my two fiancées, Miss Daphne Greengrass and Miss Hermione Granger."

Harry heard either Tracey or Lisa squeal a little and immediately demand to look at rings.

"Third, I made the fact I intend to sit with the other students for this evening quite clear to both Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall quite some time ago. I'm sorry you weren't informed, but it wasn't my place to do so. Will there be anything else?"

Percy looked so shocked he almost looked stricken. "But; you _have_ to sit at the head table. It's all been planned!"

Harry frowned back and said, "Now you're beginning to annoy me. I don't have to do _squat_, Mister Weasley. What I could do, however, is publicly question Dumbledore, in his role as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, as to why I... the Head of an Ancient House... am being brow-beaten by a low grade Ministry flunky in front of my fiancées and friends. Would you like me to do that?"

Percy gaped a little and blanched in shock before he stuttered, "Err... n-no. I'll... go and find out why I wasn't informed. M-my apologies." He quickly scurried back to the head table.

"Aaaannnd... _slap_!" said Horace. "Nice put down, Harry."

"Percy always was a pompous prat," smiled Harry right back. "That boy's got a stick up his arse so long it's cutting off circulation to his brain."

While Daphne was trying hard not to snort in an unladylike fashion, Hermione told him off again, "_Harry James_, you will mind your language in front of others! I don't know _where_ you developed such a potty mouth, but I suspect it was the bad influences of Finnegan and Thomas. I can't see _Neville_ using that sort of language."

"Ha!" Harry shot back. "Don't be fooled by that meek and mild exterior he's cultivated for the public. Neville gives as good as he gets in the dorm."

"I don't think I want to know what you got up to in that dorm," huffed Hermione.

"Oh, just the usual," Harry said airily. "Fart competitions; things like that."

"Fart competitions?" asked Horace, clearly amused.

"Yeah, you know; like who has the loudest, who has the smelliest, who has the longest..."

"_Harry James!_" barked Hermione, while Blaise and Horace roared with laughter.

"With the way he eats you'd think it'd be a clean sweep for Weasley, but it's _Finnegan_ who can clear a room in about three seconds flat," said Harry. "I tell ya, it's a wonder all the curtains, linen and clothing in that room haven't rotted by now."

"Stop it!" cried Hermione.

Harry, seeing he was now clearly upsetting Hermione, relented. "Alright, Hermione. I'm sorry. I'll stop."

It was just in time, as the three Champions were announced and escorted their dates into the Great Hall.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

By the end of the evening, Harry felt he'd done his best to make sure both his fiancées received equal attention from him both on and off the dance floor.

It also hadn't taken long for news of their engagements to sweep through the school. Both girls were constantly having others approach them during their time off the floor to look at the rings and asking questions such as about when Harry had asked, were they surprised, where were the rings purchased from, were they heirlooms, and similar.

Harry was just glad the official announcement and story would be in the _Daily Prophet_ the next morning, courtesy of the Bancroft woman. She had promised it wouldn't be a sensationalist story à la Skeeter. But, also said it didn't need to be; as it was sensational enough on its own merit.

The idea was to delay the story of the three-way engagement for as long as possible and to counter-effect any story where Harry refused to play the role of a Champion for the Ball.

One of the most relieving aspects of the ball was that Harry had only seen Ron once, for the meal. The boy disappeared almost as soon as the meal was completed. He did not see Ginevra, at all.

With about ten minutes before their return portkey was due to take them back to Greengrass Farm, Harry made sure his fiancées were aware of the time before he began gently herding them towards the Entrance Hall antechamber.

They made it with about two minutes to spare. That was just enough time to check that they hadn't left anything behind, and to don their cloaks.

With about fifteen seconds remaining, Harry withdrew the return portkey from his pocket and offered it to the girls. They both grabbed on and, a few seconds later, were whisked away.

They arrived in almost the exact same place from where they left.

Daphne called for the Farm house elves and they were popped directly to the entry hall of the main house where both mothers stood waiting for them.

"How was your evening?" asked Cele, first to ask.

"It was _amazing_, Mum!" gushed Hermione, before she then frowned. "But, Harry almost ruined the start of it by telling Daphne's friends in Slytherin about how the boys in the Gryffindor fourth year boys' dorm engaged in... flatulence competitions."

"I thought it was funny," grinned Daphne, just as Sirius walked in.

"Flatulence competitions?" asked Sirius.

"Don't encourage him," huffed Hermione. "I don't believe _boys_ engage in that sort of thing."

"Smelliest, longest, loudest?" asked Sirius, grinning.

"Yep!" replied Harry, pleased his godfather 'got it'.

With a mock sigh and sniffle Sirius said, "I miss those days."

Hermione harrumphed and, with her nose in the air, said, "Come, ladies. We'll talk in the kitchen." And stalked out.

Snickering, Daphne followed with both mothers following her. Harry had no idea, until that night, that 'Ice Queen' Daphne appreciated fart jokes.

After the ladies left, Sirius asked, "So, who was the champ? It'd be that Weasley boy, right?"

With a grin Harry said, "He was the undisputed king of the longest. No surprise considering how quickly he shovels food into his mouth. But, it was Finnegan who consistently had the smelliest; and it was a toss up between me and Thomas for who had the loudest."

"With us, it was the rat," Sirius said quietly. "He had the record for them all. It was about the only thing he was good at."

To get past the uncomfortable silence, Harry said, "Well, I learned tonight that Daphne appreciates good fart humour. It surprised the Hell out of me, to learn that."

"Then the evening wasn't a complete loss," smirked Sirius.

With both of them laughing, Sirius led Harry into the parlour where the two fathers were quietly conversing over a glass of some alcoholic beverage.

"What's so funny?" asked Ant, looking up as they walked in.

"Harry learned tonight that Daphne appreciates the subtle nuances and rules of the fart competition," replied a chuckling dogfather.

"Oh, yes," said Matthias, smirking back. "Her humour has always been of the more ribald variety."

"Anyway," said Ant. "Did you have a good evening? But, more importantly, did _both girls_ have a good evening?"

"Yes to both," replied Harry, sinking onto a couch with a sigh. "I made sure both ladies had plenty of dances; and they enjoyed showing their engagement rings to all and sundry. I think they also enjoyed some of the jealous looks some of the other girls were throwing their way.

"Their outfits were a hit, their hairstyles were a hit, their jewellery was a hit, the news of our engagements was generally a hit, and both utterly loved it."

"Good," said Matthias. "Now that you've experience in attending balls, expect to receive invites for the summer months. Society will want to meet you and the two future Missus Potters. Besides that you're quite famous in your own right, there'll be many who want to see your unique relationship in action for themselves."

"Yeah," breathed Harry. "I'll get Daphne to take care of those sorts of things."

"As you should," nodded Matthias. "The social aspect of running a House is the responsibility of the _lady_ of the House. That'll be Daphne and Hermione."

Nodding, Harry said, "I kinda figured that." Sitting forward again, he sighed and said, "Anyway, this is way beyond my usual bed time. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm heading for bed. Good night."

"Good night," the other three replied as Harry headed for the stairs.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Two days later, Matthias took them into Knockturn Alley under heavy glamour. They had gone to get their second wands.

The store was, as per most stores in that particular alley, quite non-descript. However, inside it was clearly a place that had done quite a bit of business. They were met inside by a kindly looking man who immediately led them through to a workshop behind the counter.

Unlike with Ollivander, where their wands were pre-made from a narrow selection of core materials, their new wands came from a wider variety. Eventually, Harry came away with a wand that contained basilisk eyestring in an elder wood. It was pretty close to being a match for length with his holly and phoenix feather wand. "A true combat wand, that one is, young Sir," the wandmaker said.

Daphne came away with a mahogany and thestral hair wand - good for combat, defence and transfiguration. And Hermione picked up a spruce and gryffin mane hair wand - whippy, good for charms and enchanting.

When they returned to the Farm, Harry and both girls immediately donned their second wand holsters and fitted them to their left wrists. It was Hermione who first mastered the skill of shooting both wands into her hands at the same time.

Using the room of requirement over the past few months, all three had already developed some skill with casting with their 'off' hand. They now looked forward to practicing casting with a wand in _each_ hand. Thankfully, Greengrass Farm had a well-provisioned practice range in the basement; and all three spent quite a bit of time under instruction and receiving advice from Matthias on how to maximise the use of two wands in fighting.

"Very few can master it," he said. "It requires you to be able to think extremely quickly. At times, you'll need to hold, for example, a shield in place, while you cast an attack with the other wand. It means you'll need to maintain, and pump magic through, two different spells.

"However, even if you can't reach that feat, being able to cast through two wands means you can rapidly shift from one spell to the next switching from one hand to the other and back again. That's the first stage you need to master before moving on to simultaneous casting."

While spending a lot of time practicing with their new wands, the three also spent time just being themselves. Outings included trips to the cinema, to some of the wizarding sights, and also to Godric's Hollow. This time, Harry didn't have the horcrux hunt hanging over his head while visiting the graves of his parents. They took along the parents and, with effort, convinced Sirius to accompany them.

That night, after Sirius was able to compose himself after a delayed reaction and breaking down at the gravesite, he told them some wonderful anecdotes of Harry's parents. Harry always enjoyed hearing stories about his parents.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

A couple days later, Remus returned to visit the Farm and asked for a private chat between him, Sirius and Harry.

Matthias loaned them the use of his 'business meeting' table in his private study.

Entering and without putting up any anti-eavesdropping charms or wards, the three went to the table and sat around it.

Remus, looking quite agitated, took a few moments before he began to speak. "Dumbledore sent me an owl to come and talk to him," he explained. "His note said it had to do with something 'of mutual importance', I think, was the actual phrase.

"Anyway, when I arrived in his office at Hogwarts he wanted to know if I'd been talking to you, Harry. When I said I had... and that I'd visited you, here, on Christmas Day... he asked what we'd talked about."

Both Harry and Sirius remained silent, letting Remus tell it his way.

"That got my hackles up," he explained. "So, I told him it was only about what we'd both been up to, recently. So, he then wanted to know what you'd told me. I told him it was a private discussion between the two of us and I didn't feel comfortable discussing it with him."

This time Remus sighed. "Dumbledore then tried those things you said he would, Harry. He raised how he was disappointed in me, raised how he'd allowed me to go to school there and make friends, and then tried the Greater Good angle.

"I was shocked," he continued, getting a little angry. "Partly, because you'd covered _exactly_ what he'd try, and did. And partly that he actually did it."

Harry reached over and gave the old wolf's forearm a gentle squeeze with a face of sorrowed understanding.

"I got angry, then," Remus continued. "That's when I began to shout at him and accuse him of heinous and immoral acts, that I didn't care one whit about his much vaunted Greater Good, and that I thought him a bastard for trying that on me."

"That's when he accused you of going dark, didn't he?" asked Sirius.

Surprised by how accurate both Sirius and Harry had read the situation, and of what had likely occurred straight after, an upset Remus simply bowed his head and nodded.

"What do you do when the man you most look up to and admire, is proven by his own words and actions to be nothing but a manipulative old goat... molester?" he near-plaintively asked.

"You promise yourself _never_ to fall for his silver-tongued bullshit ever again, and move on with your life," Sirius firmly stated.

"I tossed him my old Order of the Phoenix medallion, hitting him in the chest with it, and stormed out," said Remus.

Turning to fully face Harry, he gave his throat a little clear and held himself up. "I let you down, Harry. Even up to today, I thought what I'd read and heard about that old bastard was either misrepresented or a lie. I now know I was wrong."

"Now that you've seen the error of your ways, you're forgiven," Harry firmly replied. "It might have taken you a decade and a half to figure out Dumbledore is not the Leader of the Light he portrays himself to be, but you've reached there in the end."

"Thank you, Cub," Remus softly said back. "And, I promise to do better from now on."

"That's all I can ask," said Harry.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

It wasn't too long before the three were packed and ready to return to the castle the night before catching the train. Sirius also picked that moment to bring Harry the locket horcrux. He also had the Cup.

Surprised, Harry asked, "How'd you get the Cup?"

"That took some creative legal manoeuvring," Sirius replied with a sigh. "I asked for it from the Potter account keeper, Senior Sharpclaw? He handed it to me when I asked for it. They still recognise I'm your guardian, even though you no longer need one being emancipated and all.

"I also used the opportunity to announce the dissolution of the marriage between Bellatrix and her idiot of a husband for cause. It was part of the marriage contract that she was to produce two heirs within five years. It's been triple that without heirs, so I cancelled the marriage and claimed back the dowry.

"Next, I kicked her out of the family for transferring her allegiance from the family to Riddle; and used that to claim any and all heirlooms from the remainder of the Lestrange vaults, plus backdated her familial allowance as a Black back to when it was known she had become a Death Eater, and claimed all payments back.

"While I was at it, I offered Narcissa the chance to get rid of that idiot, Malfoy. I haven't heard back from her with her decision, yet. However, I've also informed her that if I discover she's taken the mark, she too will be kicked from the family for giving her allegiance to Riddle.

"I've also blocked Malfoy Junior from ever becoming an Heir of Black by proving Malfoy Senior had taken the mark, and the sins of the father pass to the son.

"Finally, I've brought the Tonkses back into the family and made Andromeda next in line after you to inherit if anything, Merlin forbid, happens to you."

Smirking back, Harry said, "You've been holding out on us, Sirius. You've been busy."

"Well, I've been working with the goblins and that Stewart Ackerman of yours to make sure everything is legal and tight. Plus, while we've been here, I've also had a team of goblin-controlled curse breakers and then a team of renovators and the like going through the Black London House at Grimmauld Place and cleaning it up.

"Gone will be the dreary wallpaper, doxie-infested curtains, elf-heads mounted on the wall and dark items. I'm having the whole thing redone with enlarged windows, polished floors, light and cheery paint on the walls and new furniture."

"A complete makeover," said Daphne. "It sounds as if it'll be really nice."

"And I'm hoping you'd do this old dog the honour of spending at least a few days with me during summer," said Sirius, clearly very hopeful. "Maybe, a day over Easter?"

"That, too, sounds nice," Daphne smoothly replied. To which Sirius gave a huge beaming grin.

Once away from Sirius, Harry quietly said to Daphne, "Thank you, for what you said to Sirius. He _really_ wants to be a good godfather, and feels he has twelve years to make up for."

"That was my impression, as well," replied Daphne. "Plus, it would be nice to spend a couple of days with him."

"He's a lot less... psycho, now," said Hermione. "I suspect he'll be even better by Easter."

"Hermione Jean, what a _horrible_ thing to say!" Daphne softly exclaimed.

"No less true, though," muttered Harry. "I just hope Remus can get over his shattered Dumbledore hero-worship soon, so he can spend more time with him. Beyond anything else, I think what Sirius needs is the company of friends, both old and new."

With both horcruxes, current and goblin-stripped, wrapped separately in heavy silk, and then stored in the bottom of Harry's trunk in his new secret compartment, the three went to bed for their final night of Christmas break at Greengrass Farm.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	22. Dogs and Goats

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two - Dogs and Goats<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The final breakfast before the trip to the train station on Sunday, the 3rd of January, also included the Grangers and Sirius adding the final touches to their own packing; as they, too, were leaving the Farm. The Grangers were returning to their home and dental practice in Crawley; and Sirius was returning to the Black House in London.

However, there was none of the utter chaos Harry and Hermione witnessed at the Burrow when the Weasleys packed to return to the castle; especially, the end of last summer. Here, everyone was well finished packing before they even sat for breakfast.

Sirius volunteered to take the three to Kings Cross, so the three bid their goodbyes to family at the Farm at about 10.30am. Then, together, they travelled by Floo through to the Floo point on the platform. That a Floo point existed on the platform was yet another check mark against the Weasleys and their method of travel to the station.

Again, the ride back to the castle on the Express was quiet and quite peaceful without the usual rude visit by Malfoy and his minions.

As they rode the carriages back to the castle, looking at it, Harry sighed and said, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends; once more."

"Shakespeare. Apt," replied Daphne, somewhat distracted and also looking to the castle.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Surprised, Harry was shocked to discover Dumbledore wasn't waiting in the Entrance Hall for the three, especially Harry, to arrive back in the castle. So, they simply headed directly to the Ravenclaw table. Luna had 'reserved' their seats for them opposite.

"You had a good Christmas," she said, by way of greeting. "I'm glad."

Harry grinned back and said, "You know, you're supposed to _ask_ if we had a good Christmas; not just tell us we did."

With her own grin affixed to her face, she said, "I know. But, it's more fun this way."

Chuckling, Harry asked, "And how was your Christmas, Luna? No troubles with the fairies hiding your stuff, I hope?"

"Oh, no," she replied. "They've been behaving themselves. I think it's because they've been busy performing their roles as Christmas decorations."

"I'm sure," he softly replied.

With those who departed for Christmas now returned and seated, Dumbledore stood and welcomed everyone back, before immediately calling for the feast.

At the end of the meal, he again stood and reminded all that classes recommenced on the morrow, and that they should make an early night of it.

The three walked with Luna back to the Ravenclaw corridor before wishing her a goodnight and walking the short distance to their apartment.

Stepping in, the girls immediately drew their wands and began casting detection charms about the place. Barely a few moments later, Hermione drew everyone's attention and put her finger to her lips in the gesture of be quiet. Then she pointed to the coffee table and caused it to glow for a moment.

Though the three were now quite angry, even Harry joined in with scanning everything.

They discovered listening and monitoring charms in every room except the ensuites. Once the search was complete, the three stepped back out into the outside passage and also scanned the surrounding area. There was another affixed to the wall next to the alcove that held Professor Whittaker. So, they stepped even further away.

Casting a privacy shield about themselves, Hermione was first to speak. "That manipulative old... so-and-so! How _dare_ he!"

Though angry, Daphne was also amused by the vehemency in Hermione's voice and expression. "Well, what do we do with them?" she asked.

"Alright," Harry began. "Clearly, the one outside the alcove is so he can hear the password. Can we cause that one to have him hear nonsense words... no... _swear_ words... used as the password?"

Amused, Daphne replied, "I like your thinking. And, yes, that shouldn't be too hard to do. What next?"

"Well," muttered Hermione. "If we're going to do something like that, rather than just get rid of them, how about we have the one on the coffee table change what we say to... plans for _murdering_ the staff in their sleep? We can discuss ways to bypass their wards to get to them."

Harry laughed while Daphne snickered.

"I like it," he said. "How about the one in one of your rooms be a recording of singing... _Henry the Eighth_ and have it on loop?"

"That's... evil!" gasped Hermione. "I want that in _my_ room."

"_Henry the Eighth_?" asked Daphne, not having heard it before.

Hermione sung it once through for her and said, "Then you put it on loop; that is, have it repeat over and over again without end. It's the sort of little ditty that gets into your head and you can't shift it."

Daphne laughed out loud. "You're right," she laughed. "That _is_ evil."

While the three laughed about it for a few moments, Daphne then said, "How about the sound of an annoying mosquito buzzing around for my room?"

Again the three laughed. "Brilliant!" said a gleeful Harry. "Now comes the big one. _My_ room."

They thought about it for a little while before Hermione blushed and said, "Well... he obviously knows what goes on in there..."

"Yes?" asked Daphne.

"How about we let him hear just that... a lot... and _loudly_," she blushed even more.

Harry guffawed and had to bend at the waist he was laughing so hard. "No, no!" he gasped. "Not what _we're_ doing. That is, what we're doing; but, so much _more_!"

"You mean, make it sound like a full on debauched _orgy_?" asked a shocked Hermione.

Harry could only nod back trying not to laugh again. His face had turned red and his eyes were twinkling with unshed tears.

Both girls were also blushing away. Daphne said, "I don't think I can set something like _that_ up. I mean, I _can_... I just... it's too embarrassing."

"How about we ask the red-haired devil twins do it for us?" asked Harry.

"The Weasleys?" asked Daphne, surprised. While Harry nodded, she thought about it before saying, "Yes, I can see that. But, we set your room back up with a single bed before we let them in. I don't want to give them things to talk about, about us."

"Alright, I agree," said Harry. "So, how about we just muffle it for tonight and ask them to do it tomorrow?"

"Agreed," replied Hermione, while Daphne nodded.

"As for the other four," Daphne said, "I think we can get them all done before we go to bed."

"Let's get started," said Hermione, agreeing. "Oh, and we're going to need a new password for Professor Whittaker. Dumbledore would have heard and recorded it when we first entered, tonight."

As they were about to head back to start on their pranks, Hermione stopped them. "Hang on a second," she suddenly said.

When she knew she had their attention, she said, "I think Dumbledore placed that listening charm outside the alcove _before_ we left for the Christmas break. _That's_ how he learned of the password to get in. Plus, I think we need to question Professor Whittaker of who else has been in and possibly when.

"I'm going to put a muffle on the listening charm outside first," she explained. "We need to chat with the good Professor as to who's been inside."

Surprised, Daphne replied, "That's very Slytherin of you, Hermione. I approve."

"Right then," said Harry as Hermione blushed a little at the praise. "Let's do this."

When they returned to the alcove, Hermione immediately cast a muffling charm over the existing listening charm.

"Done!" she said.

Looking to the statue, Harry asked, "Professor, has Headmaster Dumbledore been in our rooms since we left for Christmas break?"

The statue appeared to think for a moment before it said, "The castle answers directly to the Headmaster. If he gives us orders, we must obey them."

"Ah!" said Harry. "In that case, we must assume he gave you orders not to tell us what he was up to. However, did he give you orders to tell us what he _wasn't_ up to?"

The statue smiled before it replied, "No."

"Then we need to ask him questions based on what he wasn't up to," said Hermione, understanding.

Nodding, Harry asked, "Professor, did the Headmaster enter more often than once?"

"No," replied the statue, clearly amused.

"Did the Headmaster enter after Christmas?" asked Daphne, understanding what Harry and Hermione were up to.

"No," replied the statue.

"He didn't muck about waiting to set them up, did he?" Harry mused.

"Did the Headmaster enter accompanied by a member of staff?" asked Hermione.

The statue didn't respond.

"Hmmm..." said Harry. "Excluding speaking about the Headmaster... and Professor Snape, has any staff member been in our apartments since we left for Christmas break?"

"No."

"So he entered with Professor Snape... Wait!" said Daphne. "Has Professor Snape been in our apartment unaccompanied by the Headmaster?"

"Yes."

"Nosy wanker," fumed Harry. Neither of his bondmates berated him for his language.

"So, Dumbledore has only ordered the castle not tell anyone what _he's_ been up to; not what the rest of the staff has been up to," said Daphne. "We can use that."

"Any other questions we want to ask?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "Professor, even though we have a password to allow us or those we give it to, to enter, can the Headmaster simply order you to let him in?"

"No," replied the statue. "He cannot order me to let him in as the apartments are considered private. However, I must let him and anyone else in if he or they gives the password. The same applies to the guardians of the other apartments. However, for the common rooms of the four Houses, both the Headmaster and his Deputy have automatic access. And the four Heads of the Houses also have automatic access to each of their Houses' common rooms."

"Good to know," said Daphne.

"Right, then," said Harry. "We need a new password for the Professor, here."

"This time I have no problem if the password is 'manipulative old fool'," said Hermione.

"Agreed," added Daphne.

"'Manipulative old fool', it is then," declared Harry.

To the Professor, he said, "Change of password, Professor."

"Old password?" asked the statue.

"Double-H Dee," replied Harry.

"New password?"

"Manipulative old fool," replied Harry.

"Password change accepted," the statue stated.

"Brilliant," said Harry. Turning to his bondmates he said, "Alright, who's going to put the swear word charm on the listening charm?"

"I will," replied Daphne, before she turned to Hermione. "Could you remove the muffling charm, love?"

Hermione nodded and quickly removed her charm. And Daphne stepped forward and applied hers.

"Done," she said. "I'll use a similar charm for the one in the living room as soon as we step inside."

She then turned to look at the Professor and said, "The Headmaster's a manipulative old fool, Professor."

The statue smiled and immediately turned out of the way. "That he is," he murmured.

The three bondmates entered and closed the door behind them. Daphne immediately went to the coffee table and, after discovering the one Hermione had found, cast the almost identical charm on the one, there.

Indicating with hand gestures, she then led the other two into Hermione's room and closed the door. Hermione went to the foot of her bed and indicated the whole footboard.

With another quick quiet gesture, she started to cast at the footboard. Suddenly, she stopped and, in a loud and clear voice, sang the ditty _Henry the Eighth_. As soon as she'd finished, she cast again.

"Alright," she said. "That was a recording charm I used over the top of the listening charm, and charmed it to continually play back the recording. Then I used a silencing ward to lock them together. He can now no longer hear anything in here _but_ me singing that silly song."

"Now for the mosquito," said Daphne.

She pulled a loose thread from the inside hem of her robes and transfigured it into a mosquito. Then hit it with the _Imperius_ curse. "If you can use that same recording charm, Hermione, I'll have this little thing fly around near the listening charm in my room. It's the knob on the left top most drawer of my vanity, by the way."

"I can do that," replied Hermione.

Harry then went ahead and opened the door back out into their living room, before then walking over and opening the door to Daphne's room. He held the door open as Daphne forced the little insect to fly into her room.

Standing back a bit to give Hermione room, she then caused the mosquito to fly around, in and out, near the indicated knob. Hermione allowed it to fly around a fair bit between when she cast the start of the charm, and ended it before nodding to Daphne.

Daphne forced the mosquito away and Hermione cast the silencing ward over the knob while Daphne ended the transfiguration on the mosquito, returning it to a single piece of thread, which dropped to the floor.

"That's going to drive the old coot _barmy_," chuckled Harry.

"Alright," said Daphne. "I'm just going to cast a silencing ward over the one in Harry's room. Then I think we should rescan."

"Agreed," replied Hermione.

After blocking the charm in Harry's room they found others on effects in Harry's trunk.

A quick duck back into the living room for a mini-conference and Harry said, "How'd he manage that?"

"The house elves," replied Daphne, angrily. "He intercepted the trunks being brought from the train to the castle and applied them then."

"Well, we're not going to play with those ones," sighed Harry. Turning slightly, he called, "Dobby! Winky!"

Immediately, the little house elves popped in. "Yes, Master Harry?"

"Hello, my little friends. Here's what I want you to do," he said before explaining the existing charms around their apartment.

"Now, besides those, the Headmaster clearly had one or more of the castle's house elves bring him our trunks before they were sent to here. There are tracking and listening charms all through our personal effects. Please, strip them away."

"Yes, Master Harry," replied the elves before popping away.

"Let's give them a few moments to sort that all out before we go to bed," said Hermione.

"There's something I wanted to talk about before we went to bed, anyway," said Daphne with a rush before blushing a little.

"Sure," said Harry. "About what?"

Daphne and Hermione looked at each other for a few moments before Daphne turned back to Harry. Taking a deep breath she quietly said, "I think... no. I _know_... I'm... _we're_," she said indicating her and Hermione, "... ready to finalise the bonds."

Surprised, Harry looked from Daphne to Hermione and back again. "You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes," they firmly replied.

Thinking a bit, he asked, "Do you want to do this individually... or together?"

"Together," replied Daphne. "I think... if you don't mind, that is... I think I want Hermione to be there when I... finalise the bond with you. If that's alright?"

"I expected you would want to," Harry replied with a gentle smile. "And, of course, it's alright with me. We've done everything _else_ when the three of us have been together; I pretty much _expected_ you'd want to do this together, too."

Letting out a sigh of relief, she quietly said, "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for," he replied, stepping forward to give her a hug. "Now, is it alright with Hermione?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, stepping in to make it a three-way hug. "Daphne and I have already discussed this. It's what we both want. Besides, we want _you_ to be there when we two finalise _our_ part of the bond."

Nodding in his arms, Daphne said, "I think it would weird me out, if you weren't."

"So, you want to finalise the three aspects all together, on the same night?" he asked them.

"Yes," they both replied.

"But, not tonight," sighed Hermione. "It's late. I think we should plan to do this on Friday night. That way we have the whole weekend to recover."

"Good," said Daphne. "I think I need the time to make sure I'm going to be ready."

"And, Daphne?" said Harry. "If you discover between now and then you feel you're _not_ ready. Tell us! It doesn't have to be _this_ Friday night, yeah?"

Nodding, Daphne replied, "Thank you. But, I don't think I'll be changing my mind. I don't _want_ to change my mind."

"The option to do so is still open to you; to _both_ of you," Harry firmly said.

A few minutes later, the three headed to bed. Harry had to re-enlarge it as the initial charm to widen it had worn off while they'd been away. Or might have been stripped off by Dumbledore or Snape.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Classes recommenced the next morning and the three were quickly back into routine. Harry kept a close eye on Daphne to make sure she wasn't getting stressed about the coming Friday evening. Since the night of their return they hadn't spoken of it since.

Amusing all three, and Luna as they'd let her know of the listening charms Dumbledore had put throughout their apartment, the Headmaster appeared a little... frazzled after only a couple of days. It appeared clear to them the old fool had been checking his charms.

They hadn't approached the Weasley twins until the Tuesday morning as they used the Monday evening to go to the rune circle in the Room of Requirement and destroy the soul pieces and charms on the locket horcrux. Checking, the Cup was already stripped of all charms except the ancient ones placed on it by Hufflepuff herself.

"That now leaves just the ring and Nagini," Harry was pleased to state, once they were done. The two ex-horcruxes then went back into the hidden compartment in Harry's trunk he'd had installed.

When they let the two know what the Headmaster had been up to they were both horrified with the old fool's actions, and eager to begin to use them to prank him. So, immediately after dinner that night, the twins ducked up to their apartment and discussed how they were going to do it.

"You want to add _what_?" Hermione asked, horrified with one of their ideas.

"A goat and a dog," Fred, or George, smugly replied.

"It'll blow his mind!" added the other.

"Well," said Daphne, "Do what you want, so long as I don't have to hear it."

"Easy," said George. "That idea of wrapping the charms together in a silencing ward is brilliant."

Once they'd decided what they were going to do, the twins quickly set to work. Even after knowing them for as long as he had, through both timelines, Harry was still amazed with how they could easily work with one another without even talking.

Finally, both stood back and gestured to Hermione to step forward while miming sticking their fingers in their ears and singing.

With a grin of her own at their antics, she stepped forward and cast the same enshrouding silencing ward over the spot to which the listening charm was affixed. Stepping back, she firmly said, "Done!"

"I wish we could see what was going on in the Headmaster's office," mused Fred, or George.

"If he's attending to his charm he'll be looking horrified about now," snickered George.

"You know he's never going to believe it, don't you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, that's where the beauty of what we've done comes in," said George as both boys looked quite smug.

"Why? What _else_ did you do?" asked Harry.

"We added a sort of compulsion charm to the listening charm," said George.

"We weaved the compulsion into the original charm," said Fred.

"So, the longer he listens to it..." said George

"The more he'll _want_ to listen to it!" exclaimed Fred.

"And he won't be able to talk to anyone about what he hears, either," crowed George.

"That's..." began Daphne, shocked, before she gave both a quite pointed look. "How is it you two never ended up in Slytherin?"

"Oh, that's easy," replied Fred.

"We told the hat to put us in Gryffindor," added George.

"Threatened to burn it if it didn't, we did," said Fred.

As the five returned to the living room, Fred/George asked, "So, what did you do with the other listening charms?"

"We found one in the alcove just outside the door that Hermione figured out must've gone up before we left on the Express for the ride home at Christmas," replied Harry. "She figured, and we agree, that he must've used that to hear the password given to the statue of Professor Whittaker.

"Then, when we left on the Express, he quickly used the password to get in. That's when he cast the charms throughout the rooms in here."

"That charm was overlaid with a gobbledegook charm to change what was said into nonsense swear words for the listening charm," explained Daphne.

"The one on the coffee table, here," she explained, indicating the table between them, "Changes what is said by whoever is in the room at the time, to be whoever is in the room planning the imminent murder of various members of staff."

Unabashedly turning and grinning at one another for a moment, they both turned back and chorused, "That's brilliant!"

"Is it doing that now?" asked Fred.

Daphne smirked and nodded.

"What else?" asked George, eager to hear more.

"The one in my room has me singing a muggle ditty called _Henry the Eighth_," explained Hermione. "It has the sort of tempo and tune that gets into your head and won't leave. It makes you want to sing it yourself."

"It has a compulsion charm attached to it?" asked one of the twins, thinking their idea was unique.

"No," laughed Harry. "It's just the sort of tune that makes you want to sing along with it. No magic involved."

"Overlaid on that, and binding both charms together, is a silencing ward just like I cast in Harry's room," continued Hermione. "That way he won't hear anything _but_ the ditty. I really don't want him to know what I'm up to in my room, thank you very much."

"And the one in Miss Greengrass's room?" asked one.

"Similar," explained Daphne. "Same idea, but it's the sound of a rather annoying mosquito buzzing in your ear."

Both boys almost winced. Living, as they were, very close to a creek, they were well accustomed to the sound of annoying mosquitoes."

"_E_-vil!" exclaimed one of the twins.

The twins hung about for a little while longer before they took their leave. Just as they were about to walk out the door, one turned back and said, "The Headmaster's going to probably try to fix his little monitors and listening charms. George and I'll see if we can come up with other ideas to tamper with them."

"It sounds like, if you can figure out how to enchant something to do it, there's a prank product or two in there somewhere," offered Harry.

Both twins grinned back before one said, "A great idea, there, Harrikins!"

The other added, "Yes. Thank you for the idea."

After the door had closed behind the twins, Hermione accused, "You know what you just did there, don't you?"

"Yes," replied Harry. "Set them on the path to invent anti-eavesdropping devices. That'll be something to go hand-in-hand with their Extendable Ears."

"Extendable Ears?" asked Daphne, amused.

"The twins have... or, soon will... invent a product that looks like a human ear on the end of a long piece of string," explained Hermione. "They place the ear where they want to listen in on something, even through silencing wards, and stick the little knob on the other end of the string in their ear. They'll then hear everything as if they were where the ear is."

"What's the range?" asked Daphne, quite curious.

"No idea," replied Harry. "I know it's the length of the string that determines the range; but, I have no idea how long they can make the string. We know the ear will not go through an existing sealing ward, but we think it'll still work if the ear is in place before the ward goes up."

"Do you know if a Notice-me-not charm will work on them?" she asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at her before replying. "No idea," replied Hermione, while Harry shook his head.

"Think about what you can do with them if a notice-me-not charm _can_ be placed on them; with a long enough piece of string," explained Daphne. "You can hang one in Dumbledore's office directly above his desk with the string hanging down to somewhere where you can listen in.

"Or, you can still do that, but maybe you can place a listening charm on the knob end of the string; and listen in from somewhere else."

Harry and Hermione, again, looked at one another before Harry said, "I think we need to talk to the twins again."

Turning to look at him, Hermione asked, "Harry, are you going to fund the twins for their shop again?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Their store was... will be... brilliant! I definitely didn't lose anything by funding them. Actually, I'm pretty sure I turned a decent profit."

"You don't know?" asked Daphne.

Shaking his head, Harry replied, "I was a little busy attending sixth year, getting tortured by Snape under the pretence of Occlumency lessons and hunting horcruxes while the store was operational. I only know it was turning a good profit from what I saw of the store in operation. Plus what the twins told me."

"But surely, your..." she began before halting. "No. You wouldn't have been receiving your bank statements, or hearing anything _else_ from your Account Manager."

"Exactly," affirmed Harry.

"The twins developed quite a good range of products that aided the aurors, last time through," said Hermione. "Those Shield Hats were one such product. However, the Death Eaters _also_ made use of some of their products, such as the Peruvian Darkness Powder."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Maybe, this time, we can voice our 'concerns' about Death Eaters getting hold of their products and see if something can be done to stop that; or, at least, greatly reduce it."

"I was always surprised those two created such a good business," said Daphne. "After all, word has it they're below average students."

Harry grinned and said, "They're fudging their assignments and exams."

"They're what?" asked a dismayed Hermione. Clearly, she didn't know they were doing that.

"They're deliberately downplaying just how brilliant they are by turning in average assignments and doing poorly in exams," replied Harry.

Dismayed that anyone would do such a thing, Hermione gasped, "But, _why_?"

"Because, if they do well, their mother would force them to take jobs within the Ministry," he explained. "By doing poorly... or just _seeming_ to do poorly... with their schooling, they make themselves pretty much unemployable for the Ministry. So, when they want to open their shop, they believe their mother will not put up such a stink."

"Just how good are they really?" asked Daphne.

"Just about every prank they've come up with since about second year has included potions and spells _they've_ invented," he explained. "That's _second years_, inventing potions and spells. Lately, they've also been inventing rune-based pranks and products. Shield Hats, Extendable Ears, and such; that involves _enchanting_ with permanency. There's your evidence of just how brilliant those two really are."

Hermione sat back and looked a little upset. "Why didn't _I_ see that?"

"Because they're also brilliant at _hiding_ what they're doing," replied Harry, trying to soothe Hermione's distress. "If _you_ can figure out what they're doing, then so can one or more of the staff. That would then lead to letters going home to their mother."

"And how did _you_ figure it out," Hermione grumped. "Did they tell you?"

"Because I used to do the same thing; both in muggle school so I wouldn't get better marks than Dudley, and here so I wouldn't look like such a swot to Ron."

"And yet you let me," she grumped.

"I'm sorry, Hermione love. But, those loyalty potions I was getting dosed with..." he began.

Hermione looked horrified for a moment before she almost leapt into Harry's lap. "Oh, _God_, Harry! I'm _sorry_! I forgot!"

Giving them a moment, Daphne asked, "So, does this mean we can see a vast improvement in your scores, now?"

"It does," he firmly replied with a grin.

Hermione used the opportunity to give him a kiss on his cheek before hopping off.

"Thinking further about it, I think we should share the secret of the Room of Requirement with them," he suggested.

"Give them somewhere to develop their products?" asked Daphne.

"Yep," he nodded. "Plus, I think it's time for them to be properly introduced to the last two original Marauders, Padfoot and Moony."

Having been told about the Marauders by Sirius while he was sharing anecdotes about Harry's father, Daphne snorted and said, "Give them ideas and ammunition for further pranks?"

"Yes," agreed Harry. "However, I'm more interested in Sirius and Remus giving them more ideas for _products_.

"I think it's Moony who kept their pranking journals. But, I also seem to remember Padfoot also has a few notes. That way, I can start our partnership with the twins by coming to them, not just with the one thousand galleons prize money, but with an introduction to the original Marauders and their depth of knowledge."

"I want to read those journals first," Daphne said, quite firmly.

"Me too!" said Hermione.

"_Gemino_," said Harry, reminding them of the copying charm.

"No, I just want to make sure there's nothing in them that Slytherins consider secrets; or, can only be used against Slytherins," corrected Daphne.

"Fair enough," nodded Harry.

"And I think that's enough time spent discussing the twins," Hermione firmly stated. "We've got assignments to write."

Harry turned to Daphne and smirked, "Slave driver, she is."

But, the homework was pulled out and worked upon.

After they'd checked out Harry's improved knowledge of Ancient Runes - something he'd worked hard upon during the Christmas break when they had quiet times - Harry was rewarded by both his fiancées that night in bed.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning, the three bondmates were early down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and were amused to watch the Headmaster enter, appearing quite shocked and horrified.

He hurried over to where Snape was sitting and whispered a few words into the Potions Master's ear.

With his own eyes widening in shock, Snape suddenly cast his eyes on Harry and his bondmates.

Quickly looking away, Harry murmured to his two girls, "It looks like Fumbledick's been listening to the charm in my room. He's in _quite_ the animated discussion with ol' Sevvie."

Both girls, as surreptitiously as they could, looked to see what Harry was talking about. Both saw that Dumbledore was looking quite horrified while Snape was clearly trying to calm the man down.

Snickering to themselves, Luna leaned over and quietly accused, "You pranked the Headmaster, again; didn't you?"

"We did," replied Harry. "One of his listening charms had the most amusing sounds attached to it. Plus, with the help of the Weasley twins, there was added a bit of a compulsion for him to believe what he heard."

"Yes, but it appears the 'not telling anyone about it' was either not strong enough or didn't take," said Hermione.

"Or, it did and he can now only tell Professor Snape," said Luna.

"That's possible," agreed Daphne. "He also took Professor Snape into our apartment with him, so that might have exempted our Potions Master from the compulsion."

"Actually, I think it's more likely a result of the listening to the charm in the _living room_," corrected Hermione. "That explains the actions, and that he can talk to our kindly old Potions Master about it."

Both Harry and Daphne thought about that for a few moments before Daphne said, "She's right. That makes more sense."

"It doesn't make it any less funny," he snickered.

"No, it doesn't," smirked Daphne. "Maybe we should get the twins to diddle with _that_ listening charm, too; with their compulsion alteration."

By this time, the Headmaster had gone to his own seat and was making himself breakfast. All the while he was pulling a Moody and scanning everything on his plate, around him, and his tea. A glance at Snape could see him doing the same with a very amused faux-Moody watching on.

"We're going to turn him ultra-paranoid," said Hermione.

"Good," said Daphne quite firmly. "It'll keep him occupied."

"It _may_ lead to him putting extra monitor and listening charms on us," Hermione shot back.

"I don't think that's possible, love," Harry gently said back. "Besides, Dobby and Winky are having fun constantly removing them as soon as they go on."

"I think _they've_ actually tagged us with monitoring charms and are using those to monitor when ol' Twinkles applies more," said Daphne.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past old Dobster," mused Harry. "I don't think Winky would have the guts or initiative to do something like that, though."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

With the help of the two house elves, when Friday evening arrived, Harry had a private dinner held for the three of them in their private apartment.

So, as soon as classes finished for the day, he took them directly to the apartment. He told them both he'd planned out a private dinner for the two of them where they could openly talk with one another.

Secretly, he thought it would give either or both of them the opportunity to call off that evening's... fun... if they wanted to.

Hermione insisted in getting some homework done first, as she felt she couldn't relax enough if they had that hanging over them.

Then, after a few hours of homework, Harry called both elves and told them they could set things up for the dinner.

Very quickly, the same round table, chairs and table wear that they'd used most evenings they'd had a dinner in their apartment were set up. This time, though, that included a white linen tablecloth, cloth napkins, and candles.

After an excellent meal, they were relaxing while their dinner settled talking about inconsequential things.

When he thought the time was right, Harry said, "Well, ladies. Do you still want to go ahead with finalising the bond tonight?"

Both blushed but both also firmly said, "Yes, Harry."

"Then, shall we retire to the bedroom?" he asked, standing.

Before he could get a chance to go around the table to pull their chairs out for them, the girls already stood.

The two glanced at one another for a moment before Daphne asked him, "Harry, would you mind waiting to join us for about thirty minutes?"

Confused a little by the request, he shook his head and said, "No, I don't mind. Is there something..."

"There's just something Daphne and I need to do before you come in, alright?" replied Hermione.

Though he didn't really understand, Harry replied, "Of course."

"Thank you, Harry," they both said before heading into his room and softly shutting the door.

A quick check of his watch and Harry moved to one of the couches, calling Dobby, and asking him to clear away the remains of their most excellent dinner.

From the coffee table he picked up a book about advanced charms and was studying the Fidelius charm.

Inside the room, as soon as the door closed, Daphne called Winky.

"Yes, Mistress Daffy?" asked the little elf.

"Winky, I need you to go into Hermione's trunk and get her periwinkle-coloured negligee. Then go to my trunk and get my mist green-coloured one, too, please. Plus, in that little compartment I showed you within the trunk, I need you to get the two phials with bright pink potion, and two of the ones with pale blue potions. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Mistress," Winky replied and quickly popped away, before returning only a few moments later while the required items appeared on the foot of Harry's bed.

Both girls thanked the little elf before allowing her to leave again.

Walking over to the bed, both girls quickly stripped off before donning the sheer, sexy garments. As she was changing, Daphne indicated the potions and explained. "The pink potion is called Maiden's Relief. It makes it easier to... experience... the first time you experience sexual penetration. And the light blue potion is the one Mother told you about; it's to prevent pregnancy. It will provide protection for the next three months."

"I was just going to use the sterility charm," said Hermione.

Shaking her head, Daphne said, "The sterility charm is alright for most situations. However, we're finalising a bond here. We have no idea whether or not the finalising of the bond will cause any or all charms to fail or not. That's why Mother picked up the potions for us."

Having already changed, Hermione bent over and picked up one of the little stylised phials. She carefully looked at it and found a small label affixed to the base.

"Madam Primpernelle's?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," replied Daphne. "Word has it old Madam Primpernelle does more business with these sort of potions, and others, than she does with her beautifying potions. But, for us, we know we can trust them, implicitly. She _never_ has a 'bad batch' of any potion come through her store."

"When do we take them?" asked Hermione.

Now changed herself, Daphne picked her two up and said, "Now. Blue potions first, wait about ten to fifteen minutes, then the pink potion. That is, of course, unless you intend to fall pregnant as soon as possible." And promptly uncorked and downed the blue potion.

Hermione quickly followed suit. "Definitely not," she replied, licking her lips. "That's one of the better tasting potions I've had. I intend to finish my schooling and, hopefully, my Mastery before I have to start looking after a little one."

Conjuring a freestanding mirror, Daphne then collected the small make up bags both had taken to leaving in Harry's ensuite, and both lightly 'fixed' their makeup. Under the advice of both mothers they'd started wearing very light makeup daily since just after the start of the Christmas break; though, Daphne had been wearing a little since the start of the year.

With makeup done and, after checking each other, Hermione returned the bags to the ensuite while Daphne banished the mirror and called Winky to take their clothes away to be put in their laundry bags.

When they were ready, Daphne used a quick Tempus charm to see how much time they had left before sitting on the foot of the bed and asking Hermione to sit alongside her.

A little worried, she asked her bond-sister, "Can I ask you to go first with Harry? Then me; then... us?"

Hermione, knowing Daphne was still a little worried, slowly nodded her head back. "If that helps you, of course," she softly replied. Then, more firmly, she said, "But, if you want to stop, at any time, just say so. Harry won't think any less of you, if you want to stop things and try again another time."

With a sigh of relief, Daphne replied, "I know. But, inside, I know I'm ready for this."

"I know," replied Hermione. "As long as _you_ know that, it'll be fine."

Quickly standing again, she said, "Now; how about helping me ready the bed."

With a small smile, Daphne stood and both girls walked to either side of the bed.

Working without speaking, they quickly pulled the comforter down and left it folded at the foot of the bed. Then they untucked the top sheet.

"On or off?" asked Hermione.

"On," replied Daphne.

And left the top sheet pulled up.

A quick glance at each other, a nervous laugh, and they hopped in. After initially about to lie down, Hermione flipped the pillows on her side onto their ends and pulled herself up to a sitting position, leaning against them against the headboard.

Daphne followed suit on her side.

After sitting there for a long few moments, Hermione softly asked, "Do you remember the talk Harry gave on the second night we were at the Farm... where he explained his views about how... it's our souls which are attracted to one another?"

"Mmm?" said Daphne.

"He said, we need to think about how we need to think of ourselves as souls, not just as bodies?"

"Mmm?"

"That helps... you know?"

"I know," Daphne softly replied. "That's what's helped me reach this point."

"Me too," replied Hermione. She hesitated a few moments before she said, "It also helped me understand something."

"What?"

"I... love you," replied Hermione. "And, I've realised, I'm attracted to you... _physically_."

Worried she'd upset her, Hermione carefully looked to her bond-sister to see her reaction.

After a few moments, Daphne, who appeared to be looking off into the distance, softly said, "Me too." Then her face shifted into an expression of wonder before turning to look at her sister. "Me too," she softly said, again.

Both girls smiled at each other.

After a few moments, Daphne said, "Maybe we should make it you and Harry, then us two, then me and Harry."

"Why the change?" asked Hermione.

"I was worried you didn't love me as much as I've discovered I love you; or was attracted to me as much as I'm attracted to you," she replied. "Plus, you know Harry needs a little while to... you know... _recharge_."

Both girls broke into relieved giggles.

When Harry walked in a few minutes later, it was to see both his fiancées sitting up in the bed, with the sheet pulled up to their waists, and happily chatting away. The sight of seeing the upper halves of their bodies through the translucent material, he found, was even more erotic than just their nude forms.

As he walked in and gently closed the door behind him, Hermione softly said, "Here he is, the man of the hour."

That had both girls giggling again.

"Get your clothes off, stud," said Daphne. "You have two willing witches, here, waiting for you to service them."

Relieved that neither was stressed out, especially Daphne, Harry grinned back before shucking his clothes with his back to them. When he turned back, Little Harry was pointing the way to the bed.

"_Oooohh_! Is that for us?" Hermione coyly asked.

"It certainly _is_," he replied, walking to the foot of the bed and slowly crawling up it.

That night, the castle was rattled three times over the space of two hours by what the muggleborns were adamant were three sonic booms. The last was the loudest of all, causing the castle to shudder, ever so slightly.

In her office just off the infirmary, when the first one went off, Madam Pomfrey looked up and smiled. She didn't turn in until after the third.

The Headmaster, however, was horrified by what he had heard through his listening charm before he quickly deactivated it. "Dogs and goats?" he muttered to himself.

Fawkes was utterly amused by his familiar's antics.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning, once the three finally emerged from _their_ bedroom into the living room, Daphne spotted a typical Gringotts barn owl perched on Hedwig's long roost; something that clearly annoyed the snowy owl.

Walking over, the barn owl regarded her for a few moments before offering her the leg with a small package attached.

Relieved of its load, the bird quickly took flight and launched itself out the owl window.

Daphne opened the letter and read it before grinning and handing it to Harry.

~ # ~

_Gringotts_

_Office of Inheritance and Marriage_

_Mister Harry James Potter,_

_Gringotts congratulates you, Mrs Daphne Anna Potter nee Greengrass and Mrs Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger on the sealing of your soul bond. In the eyes of magic you are now married._

_The sealing of the soul bond now marks you as an adult in the eyes of Gringotts. As such, irrespective of the wishes of your late father, you are to be granted access to all vaults of House Potter. To effect this change you will need to see your Account Manager, Sharpclaw, at your earliest opportunity._

_Yours in business,_

_Blockrig_

~ # ~

Handing the letter off to Hermione, who was anxious to read it, Harry grinned and swept Daphne up his arms, planting a deep kiss to her slightly bruised lips. Neither cared about the slight ache it caused.

Turning to Hermione, as soon as it was clear she'd finished reading and was sporting a wide grin of her own, he swept her up for a similar kiss. After they parted, the two girls - his two wives - without any hesitation kissed each other just as deeply.

"Dobby!" called Harry.

When the little elf popped in, he came bearing a note. Before reading it, Harry asked the elf to set them out a late breakfast.

Winky popped in and asked, "Do the Mistresses want Winky to move their thingsies into Master Harry's room now?"

"Yes please, Winky," Hermione immediately replied. As the little elf immediately popped away again, she turned to Daphne and asked, "I hope that's alright with you?"

"Definitely," replied Daphne. "A wife should sleep with her husband... and sister-wife."

Meanwhile, Harry had opened the note and read it. Turning to the girls he said, "Madam Pomfrey asks us to come and see her in the infirmary when we're ready. But, some time today, at the latest."

As the three sat down to a lovely breakfast provided by Dobby, Harry said, "I wonder where the owl from the Ministry is. After all, when the bonds were initiated we received letters from both Gringotts and the Ministry. I'd have expected there to be one waiting for us, just as the Gringotts one was."

"I don't think there will _be_ one," said Daphne. "At least, not yet."

"Oh?" asked Hermione.

"It was important for us to be informed that the soul bond had been registered by the Ministry," explained Daphne. "That's why the owls were immediate. However, since we already knew of the initiation of the bond, there's no hurry for us to be informed it has been sealed.

"Plus, I think someone, quite some time ago, was offended that the Ministry knew when they... you know... were _that_ intimate for the first time. So, since then, the Ministry has only recorded it, but not sent out owls. The argument is, _we_ already know we've… done that, and sealed the bond. No one else needs know."

Thinking about that for a bit, Harry asked, "We should let our parents, and Sirius, know. But, I'll leave it up to you how and when we tell them."

"We've already discussed that with our mothers," Daphne calmly said. "We'll let _them_ know, and they'll tell our fathers when they think they're ready to hear it."

Hermione just nodded in agreement.

Glancing from one to the other, Harry asked, "This is one of those things you four ladies talked about one of those times when you disappeared together, isn't it?"

"Of course," said Hermione, as if it was obvious even for Harry.

"And, I take it your fathers aren't aware of this cunning plan?" he asked, amused.

"Of course _not_," she replied with a smile.

"Fathers like to believe their daughters are virgins and always will be; even when they've already given birth," grinned Daphne. "It was mother who organised the potions for us."

"Potions?" asked Harry.

"Anti-pregnancy potions for Hermione and I to take from now until we're all ready to have children. And a special potion that allowed us to feel things our first night, without the initial pain women can feel."

Sheepishly, Harry muttered, "Yeah. Sorry about that. I was rather... umm..."

"Vigorous?" asked an amused Hermione.

"_I'll_ say!" said Daphne, before both girls broke out in giggles while Harry blushed.

"Yeah," he said. Thinking a bit he asked, "You were both... umm... you're both... happy? With what we did?"

"Yes, love," Hermione softly replied with love while Daphne nodded in agreement.

Relieved, Harry said, "Good. Because, I was worried that... with two of you... I... ummm..."

"Trust us, Harry; we went to sleep well satisfied," said Hermione.

"And this morning was a bonus," said a pleased Daphne.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	23. Wards and Nudity

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three - Wards and Nudity<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After their late breakfast, the three decided to head directly to the infirmary. They knew Madam Pomfrey was expecting them, and didn't want her to have to wait too long.

Just after they'd walked in together, the medi-witch came out of her office to greet them. And Luna walked in behind them.

"Good morning, you three," she said, with a wide smile before spotting Luna. "Four," she corrected.

She drew her wand and caused the main doors to close before a privacy ward went up.

Re-sleeving her wand, she asked, "I take it the three of you know why I called you to visit me, today?"

"You know," replied Hermione.

"That you sealed your bonds last night?" she asked. Without waiting for a reply, she said, "All three, from what I heard and felt."

"Heard and felt?" asked a now worried Harry.

"Yes," she replied. "You caused three pulses of magic with the last one enough to cause even the castle to shudder a little."

The three looked back a little horrified by that news, while Luna just looked pleased.

"Oh, don't fret so much about it," she chided them. "Word has it among the students that it was... what did they call it?... 'sonny booms', or something."

"_Sonic_ booms?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, that was it," agreed the medi-witch.

"What's a sonic boom?" asked Daphne, confused.

"A sonic boom occurs when an object breaks the sound barrier," replied Hermione in semi-lecture mode. "That is, the object travels faster than what sound can travel at. If I remember correctly that's 767 miles per hour.

"When an object travels faster than that, such as what specialised fighter aircraft are known to be capable of, it causes a very loud crack sound and a shock wave. At long distances, if it's a large enough object that breaks the sound barrier, it sounds like a loud boom sound with a physical feeling of a shock wave, at the same time.

"So, if everyone heard a loud boom sound that sounded as if it came from a long way off; and they also felt as if the castle had... shuddered... then, yes; it would mimic the sound and feeling of a fighter jet breaking the sound barrier miles away."

Hermione, coming back to herself, saw her new husband looking at her with amusement, while two pure-blood witches looked back in complete shock. Luna didn't seem to think anything of it.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Muggles can go that _fast_?" asked Daphne.

"Oh, yes," replied Hermione. "And even much faster. However, they now try not to do it near populated areas. If they do it _too_ close, the Air Force receives complaints from the civilians on the ground. Too close, and the force of the shock wave has been known to blow windows out of their frames and knock people who are outside, for instance, off their feet and to the ground."

"Well," said Madam Pomfrey, after a few moments. "Muggles never cease to amaze me."

Giving herself a little shake, she explained, "Now, the reason I asked you here is so I can see what your bonds look like."

"They're sealed, and they're _strong_," said Luna, coming forward. Looking to the three, she almost squealed, "I'm _so_ happy for you!"

"Yes, well," said the medi-witch. "All three of you on beds and I'll take a look."

The three took beds side-by-side as Madam Pomfrey and Luna came forward.

Taking her wand out, Madam Pomfrey started with Hermione on her left. A few wand movements and she said, "Good, good." before moving on to Harry, next.

"Uh-hmm!" she muttered. Then she moved to Daphne.

"Hmm!" she exclaimed with a pleased little sound.

Stepping back she said, "Excellent. All three bonds are, as Miss Lovegood said, sealed. And it's a very strong sealing, too."

Thinking a bit as she looked at the three, she asked, "Tell me; do you feel anything different?"

"Contentment..." said Harry.

"Happiness..." said Hermione.

"Love..." added Daphne.

Looking between his bondmates, Harry said, "I don't think we can truly put it into words." Hesitating a moment longer while thinking hard, he said, "I feel happy and content because I know... _know_ at the depths of my soul... that my ladies are happy and love me; and that we are meant to be together."

"Harry's right," said Hermione. "But I also know that what he said doesn't explain it _near_ enough. However, it's about the closest we can come to explaining it... to put it into words for someone who isn't experiencing it to understand."

"Then I certainly hope you try your best to do so with that book I hope you're still writing," said the medi-witch.

"We are," replied Hermione. "And we'll do our best to put it into such words. We just know it won't be enough; though, we'll certainly _try_ to get close."

"You won't be the first to make that admission," admitted the medi-witch. "In the literature I've read others have made the same claim. I had just hoped you'd have been able to shed better light upon it."

"We know we will," replied Hermione with a smile. "Harry's made some startling revelations about the nature of soul and body that we spent a lot of our time over the break writing down."

"Like?" asked Pomfrey.

"That we are not beings that have souls, as Harry put it. We're souls that have bodies," explained Daphne. "When you accept the truth of that, it starts to make a lot of other things that have confused people make sense."

Madam Pomfrey blinked a bit in surprise, before she finally said, "Yes, well, I look forward to reading what you've discovered."

The three grinned back.

"In the mean time, you're all free to go," she said. "However, I'll still occasionally ask you to come and see me again. Just because the literature we have states that the sealing of the bond means the bond no longer has a chance to fail, does not mean there's not other things going on."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, we will," replied Hermione, as the three of them hopped off the beds.

As the three were about to leave, Madam Pomfrey called, "Oh, and Mister Potter?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" he asked.

"I hope you realise that, now that you're bonded to these two beautiful ladies, you'll need to back off on the number of risky activities you're often found involved in," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," he grinned back.

While Madam Pomfrey and Harry had been talking, Hermione walked over and took Luna by the hand. "Are you free at the moment?" she quietly asked the younger Ravenclaw.

"Oh, yes," replied Luna.

"Care to join us in our apartment for a little while?" asked Hermione.

"I'd _love_ to!" Luna happily exclaimed.

The four bid Madam Pomfrey their good byes and left through the now unsealed doors.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

While Hermione held Luna's hand, and Harry held Daphne's, the four headed back to their apartment.

As they walked along, Hermione quietly said to Luna. "We've had to change the password for Professor Whittaker."

"I know. Harry told me a few days ago," she replied.

"Good," replied Hermione. "I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you. I hope you don't think that meant we'd no longer welcome you to visit."

"No, I knew," replied the younger girl. "I've also been working on a way to stop listening charms from being able to work around places where passwords are spoken."

"Oh?" asked Hermione.

"It can be done with runes," answered Luna. "We create a permanent ward around and within listening distance to where you have to speak the password."

Hermione almost stumbled. "Of course!" she sighed. "Why didn't _we_ think of that?"

"You've had more important matters on your mind," replied the girl, as if it was obvious. "You've been worried about whether or not you'd be successful in sealing the bond. And you were worried for Daphne."

With a short stop in the Ravenclaw common room while Luna collected her notes on creating an anti-spying ward for passwords, the four were soon enough back in the bondmates' living room.

Laying her notes on the coffee table, Luna explained her thinking about the ward she'd designed.

"That's... brilliant... and so simple," said Hermione with Daphne nodding in agreement.

"Here, Harry," she said, sliding the notes over opposite where Harry was sitting. "You'll see how Luna came to her thinking. And, how she selected what runes to use."

Harry quickly read through the notes and said, "Mmm," in agreement.

While the three girls discussed any changes they'd make, and how they'd apply the runes, Harry sat back and watched them.

It took them about an hour - during which he'd eventually pulled out his homework and worked through some of it while casting the odd glance their way - but they finally reached a conclusion.

"I think that's it," said Luna.

Both other girls nodded.

"Now we just need to work out where and how to set the runes," Luna continued.

"I think we should make it permanent," said Daphne.

"That would mean engraving them into the stones of the castle, itself," worried Hermione.

"And why not?" asked Daphne. "It's not as if this wouldn't be beneficial to everyone who makes this apartment their home after we leave."

"I just don't like the idea of making permanent engravings into the stones of such an antique as this castle," replied Hermione. "It almost feels like graffiti. Like I'm... _despoiling_ such a lovely old monument."

"Merely walking on the stone floors causes wear and tear," argued Daphne. "Besides, if necessary, we can use magic to 'repair' the stone if we want to remove them later."

With a sigh, Hermione said, "I forgot about that."

"So, we do this?" asked Luna.

"We do," replied Daphne.

"And what did you eventually come up with?" asked Harry, speaking for the first time in a while.

"A ward scheme," replied Hermione.

"One that will make it impossible to employ the use of a certain type of charm and curse within the affected field," replied Daphne.

"Will it have a negative impact on, say, Professor Whittaker?" he asked.

"No, but we'll test it first, anyway," replied Hermione.

"I'll get the engraving tools," said Daphne, rising.

Once they had their three sets of engraving tools, they waited for Luna to collect hers from her trunk.

In the meantime, they waited outside the alcove holding Professor Whittaker. Hermione and Daphne then detailed the area they wanted the ward to cover, and started to lay out where to put the runes.

Eight boundary runes were being drawn in the passageway to give the shape of a box. They would use four at each point, one high and one low opposite each other; at one way down the passage, and four the same going the other way down the passage.

Inside the alcove, where they'd be nominally out of sight - unless you specifically went looking for them - were the control runes.

Hermione, with Daphne coming behind and checking, first drew each boundary rune in chalk. Harry was surprised by just how tiny they were drawn. Each was no more than about an inch in height.

"They're awfully small, aren't they?" he asked.

"They don't _need_ to be any bigger," replied Daphne. "For a start, they'll be engraved into the very stone of the castle. Second, the area of affect isn't that big. And, third, the very magic of the castle itself will power it in perpetuity making it stronger."

While Hermione and Luna ducked into the alcove and started drawing the rune array to control and power it all, Daphne explained more about what the ward would accomplish.

"It'll block the use of listening charms and any other charm based on similar magic," she explained. "It'll also render the voice of the person muffled outside of the field, but not within; similar to a temporary silencing ward. While we were planning it, because some Ravenclaws used the _Confundus_ charm on the eagle to block Luna getting inside the Ravenclaw common room, we've also added a block for that and similar charms; even if they're rune-based. There's also one to counter the effects of the _Imperius_ curse, if someone walks into the field under the control of such. And, finally, a defensive ward that'll block anyone standing outside from immediately attacking you with hexes and curses, if you're within the field.

"If all this works... or, even most of it... we'll take it to Professors Flitwick and Babbling for use throughout the castle. I can see this used for the entrances of all four House common rooms, maybe the Headmaster's gargoyle, and every other apartment throughout the castle. Then we'll ask about moving on to doing the corridors, then the unused classrooms.

"Oh, and Luna really is brilliant. Most of this is her work. Hermione and I just added or tweaked it a little."

"But, how does it target just cast wanded magic directed at another, and not wanded magic that isn't so cast?" he asked.

"'Ill-intent' is one avenue the runes block; and another is that all curses and the like have the same arithmantic fundamental equation, so was an easy target for the runes to block," she explained

"We're ready!" Luna sing-songed. "And, remember: Don't banish the stone dust as you carve. We'll need it if we have to repair a section or rune and start again. We can banish it after we know it all works."

"Yes, Professor Lovegood," Harry sing-songed right back.

That earned him a giggle from the younger girl and a harrumph of, "_Really_, Harry!" from Hermione.

As their fastest carver, Hermione worked on the runes within the alcove while Harry and Daphne worked on the ones out in the passageway. She then switched out with Luna to take a break every now and then. Annoying Hermione but amusing Luna, Professor Whittaker kept offering his own advice and suggestions.

They had only just begun carving when Hermione called a halt.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"It's lunch time," she replied.

"Oh!" the younger girl said sadly.

"We'll come back to it straight after lunch, Luna," she offered.

"I'd like that," the girl said back.

Harry and Daphne collected the tools they were using and then banished the steps they'd conjured to reach high enough on the walls to have the runes be relatively out of sight, before putting them on the coffee table in their living room.

"This is going to take all afternoon," said Harry, as he walked with Daphne hand-in-hand while Hermione and Luna brought up the rear.

"Yes," replied Daphne. "But, once it's in place and working, we never have to worry about it again. Therefore, it's worth the effort."

"Have something else planned for this afternoon, Harry?" asked Hermione, cheekily.

Not falling for it, he replied, "Yes. I was thinking of going to see if I could find myself another wife. I don't know if I'm going to be happy with _only_ two."

"Why you..." Hermione began.

Suddenly, Harry felt the impact of a stinging hex right to the left butt cheek. "_Yiii!_" he exclaimed, practically leaping forward and into the air while his left hand came around to cup the affected area.

Luna's tinkling laugh rang out while Harry spun on the spot, rubbing his bum and cried, "_Uncle_! You win! I'm sorry!"

"Keep up with those sorts of jokes and you'll be sleeping on the couch," she firmly said.

Stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her he said, "You never have to fear that sort of thing really happening from me, love," he softly said. "I love you and Daphne both and I'm never going to look elsewhere, alright?"

"I know," she sighed. "Just... don't even joke about it, okay?"

"Never again; I promise," he said before kissing her.

"I thought we were going to lunch?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, we are," he replied stepping away and, again, taking her hand.

The four continued to walk to the Great Hall with Harry vowing to himself to never make a joke of that sort of thing again.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After a quiet lunch, the four returned to the passageway and returned to working on engraving the runes.

After he'd finished the first one, and having Daphne check it to make sure it was good enough, he dropped down to the one low down near the floor.

After having seen a number of Ravenclaws come up the stairs and walk into the common room, he said to Daphne, "Have you seen how many Claws have walked by just down the passage and none have paid attention to what we're doing?"

"I put up a Notice-me-not charm across the whole passageway, Harry," she replied.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "That was a good idea."

She just smirked back for a moment before returning to her work on her own low to the floor rune.

When the two were finished, they each checked the work of the other before going down the passageway to the other side of the alcove. There, they again conjured steps to reach up high on the walls, and began to carve.

They were finished about five minutes before the evening meal began. Then they just needed to wait until the control runes were done.

Having a look for himself, Harry could see Hermione and Luna were about two thirds of the way through. But, he couldn't work out why they were carving in the order they were.

"Why those ones in that order?" he asked.

"Doing it this way will allow us to bring up each of the various components of the wards in a select order," explained Luna. "Now that you have the boundary runes completed we can start to bring up the various fields."

Hermione stepped back from finishing the last rune she'd been working on, while Luna stepped forward and checked it.

"First, we're bringing up the listening and similar charms block ward," Hermione continued with the explanation. "Then will come the anti-_Confundus_ charm ward. Next will be the anti-hex and curse ward. Then we'll bring the silencing part up. And, finally, the anti-_Imperius_ ward. The last one is the one we're not so sure about, so we want to add it last. Besides, we're not, legally, allowed to use _Imperius_ on ourselves. So, we're not actually allowed to test it. We'll have to get Ministerial approval to test that."

"When will we be ready to test?" he asked.

"We've just finished the last rune needed in the array for the first one," explained Luna, stepping back. "We'll let it charge while we're at dinner, and test it when we come back."

"In that case," cut in Daphne. "If you two are done for now, please step out of the way so we can enter and get cleaned up. Luna, you're welcome to join us to clean up."

"Thank you," she said, stepping out of the way.

Once Hermione was also clear, she looked at the statue and said, "The Headmaster is a manipulative old fool, Professor."

The statue smiled back and stepped out of the way. And the four entered the apartment, dropping off their tools onto the coffee table before heading into the bathrooms to get cleaned up.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After dinner, the four were excited to return to their rune work. Hermione immediately went to the wall where Dumbledore had left his listening charm and checked for it, again. With a smile, she stepped back and said, "It's gone."

"So, either that part of the ward works, or Dumbledore's removed it," sighed Harry a little in relief.

"No, I checked it before we left for dinner and it was still there," corrected Hermione. "He would not have had the time to come and remove it and still be seen by us in the Great Hall right through dinner."

She then performed a quick scan of the area and said, "It's not been replaced, either."

"Then, let's finish this," said Daphne giving the password to the Professor and stepping inside.

Hermione and Luna gathered their tools and stepped back outside while Harry and Daphne sat down with the various notes and sketches of what they'd planned to do.

"Alright, let's clean these up," suggested Daphne. "Your handwriting is still not the best, so you work on the sketches and I'll rewrite the notes."

"Agreed," nodded Harry.

Harry had carefully redrawn the sketches and handed each to Daphne to check. When she determined each was accurate she set it aside and marked it as an attachment to her, main, notes.

As he was working, she explained, "I've put down Luna as both Team Leader and creator of the original idea. Hermione, you and I are listed as Team Members. I've also included who came up with what idea, and who solved it."

Harry looked up and smiled. "You're looking to make this a project for extra credit," he said. "If nothing else, it should see Luna receive an Outstanding Plus for Runes."

"Of course," she replied. "It's worth it, too. If it's accepted by Professor Babbling we should be able to convince Professor Flitwick to apply the same to the Ravenclaw Eagle."

Daphne went out to see if she could help Luna and Hermione, only to find they were doing the last few clean up carves, cleaning the edges of the ones they'd already finished.

Looking up at the statue, Luna asked, "Are you still with us, Professor? We haven't done something to negatively impact you, have we?"

"No, Miss Lovegood. I'm fine," replied the statue.

"Good, I was a little worried for you," she said. "There was always a chance..."

"Never fear, my dear," replied the statue calming her down. "I would have let you know if there was a problem."

Once they were finished and every one had cleaned up again, as she collapsed onto a couch Hermione said, "Phew! I'm glad that's done."

"How long before we can check they're working?" asked Harry.

"Tomorrow morning," she replied. "Just to be sure."

"How come so long?" he asked.

"You need to give the array time to fully charge," replied Luna. "If it was only powering one part it would have charged in only an hour or two at most. However, because it needs to charge for a lot more than that, it'll take a lot longer. That's why we should wait until tomorrow morning to properly test it."

Daphne picked up the notes and sketches she and Harry had done and passed them off to Luna. "As you're Team Lead for this project, I think you should be the first to take a look at these.

A little puzzled at first, Luna accepted the report and started reading through it. As she read and flicked through the drawings, her eyes got wider and wider.

"You... these..." she tried, almost in tears.

"_Those_," said Daphne, indicating the notes, "Should see you receiving an Outstanding, _at least_, for your Ancient Runes class."

"Thank you," the girl quietly replied.

"After we check the array first thing in the morning to confirm everything's working to specifications, I think you should hand those notes over to Professor Babbling," said Daphne. "It's brilliant work. And it's all because of your initial idea and concepts."

"You'll need a copy," Luna quickly replied.

"I already have one," replied Daphne, indicating the small pile of parchment still on the coffee table. She then picked it up and handed it off to Hermione, who avidly read through it, just as she read through everything.

"There's no changes I can see should, or could, be made," murmured Hermione, once she'd finished and was looking closely at the sketches. Pulling her head away and giving it a little shake, she said, "No. It's perfect as it is."

Looking to Daphne and Harry she said, "Good job, you two."

After Luna had left to return to the Ravenclaw tower, with a good night bid to the statue on her way past, Harry turned to his wives and brightly asked, "Bed?" before adopting a morose expression and asking, "Or do you want to work on homework, first?"

Daphne laughed but Hermione smirked and said, "Homework. And don't pull that face, _husband_."

Knowing it was already a lost argument, Harry collected his assignments and sat down to get them knocked over. He hoped they would only dedicate about an hour to it. After all, all three made sure they'd had just about all of their homework completed and ready to be handed in before they sat for dinner the previous night.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning, Sunday, the three were woken by Luna walking into their room and climbing up onto the bed.

Harry was woken by a cry of, "_Luna!_" from Hermione, causing him to suddenly flip to his back before sitting bolt upright in bed.

He had to wipe his eyes a couple of times before he saw that Luna was calmly sitting cross-legged on the foot of the bed. Hermione was also sitting upright but was trying to hold the covers up to cover her bare breasts while staring back in shock at Luna.

"What're you _doing_ in here?" asked a near-whining Hermione.

"I came in to wake you up because Dobby wouldn't," she calmly replied.

"But... we're naked!" exclaimed Hermione. "We could have been... _doing things_!"

"You weren't," replied Luna. "But, if it's you being naked and me not that has you concerned..."

She reached down and grasped the bottom hem of her jumper and began to pull it up when Hermione realised what she was going to do. "_No!_" she cried, reaching forward with one hand as if she could reach the girl and physically stop her.

Luna stopped with her top halfway up her torso, and looked back. "It's not as if Harry hasn't seen the nude female form, Hermione. After all, he's seen yours and Daphne's," she explained in a quite reasonable voice.

"Yes, but..." Hermione tried.

"My being in the nude won't unnecessarily sexually arouse him, either," Luna continued. "His bond with you is far too strong. If anything, he'll want to have sex with _you_, again."

"Yes, but..." Hermione tried again.

"He'll show interest. That's because he hasn't seen me nude before. But you won't have to worry about him having sex with me."

"Luna..." Hermione whined again.

Harry just watched the byplay, quite amused.

Meanwhile Daphne had groaned, annoyed at the noise, and sat up in bed, herself. Unlike Hermione, she shifted her pillows so she could lean back against them. The covers remained around her waist.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Luna's being logical and it's confusing the Hell out of Hermione," replied Harry.

"_No! That's not it!_" Hermione spun on them. "It's that she calmly walked in here, sat on the bed and began taking her clothes off."

"No, it's because she came in here and you were worried she might have come in here when we were engaged in hot, passionate sex. That we weren't has no bearing on it for you," corrected Harry. "She only offered to take her clothes off to let _you_ feel more comfortable."

"Hermione, why are you covering your breasts?" asked Luna, suddenly. "I live in a girl's dorm, remember. Up until the start of this year, so did you."

"Because..." Hermione tried. "Because..." she tried again. With a huff she practically yanked the covers back down to her waist.

"I was surprised, is all," she almost growled out.

"Then, I'm sorry I surprised you," Luna solemnly replied. "It was not my intent."

"Why _are_ you in here?" asked Daphne.

"To wake you up. I asked Dobby to, but he wouldn't," replied Luna.

"And why did you want us to wake up?" asked Daphne.

"To check on the wards, of course!" she brightly replied, as if it was obvious to anyone. "I can't do it on my own. It needs someone to stand within the warded area, and someone to stand outside of it."

"Of course," said Daphne, as if the answer was obvious. Suddenly, she swept back the bedding from her side and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing, nude, she said, "It looks like there's no sex for you this morning, husband." And headed for the ensuite.

"_What?_" exclaimed Harry. "_Noooo_... The morning's not over, yet!"

Turning before she walked into the ensuite, Daphne calmly said, "I'll not ask Luna to wait outside while we engage in sexual intercourse." Then, walked in.

With a sigh, Harry turned to Hermione and began, "Herm..."

"_No!_" Hermione shrilly barked back before he could even finish her name. "The same applies for me."

Luna suddenly said, "The nargles have suggested I have sex with Harry _for_ you, while you shower and get dressed, Hermione. Would that be alright with you?"

Hermione started gaping like a fish with her eyes bugged out staring back at Luna. Harry just roared with laughter because he knew Luna was just teasing her.

"_Nooo!_" Hermione finally half-shrieked.

It wasn't until Luna impudently grinned back that Hermione realised she'd been pranked.

"Why... You... I..." she tried, before she took a deep breath and barked, "_Out!_ You can wait in the living room until we're dressed!" she hissed.

Flicking a grin to Harry, Luna calmly climbed off the bed and walked back to the door. Just before she was about to walk out, and as Hermione swung her legs to the floor, she turned back and said, "You know, I think I might be a lesbian, after all. Because, I think you have very lovely breasts, Hermione." And smirked.

Hermione picked up a pillow, shrieked, "_Out!_" and threw it at Luna as the younger Ravenclaw quickly stepped out the door.

Harry flopped back on the bed and roared with laughter again as the door closed with a thunk/click.

Spinning about while standing nude, Hermione picked up a second pillow and proceeded to beat on Harry with it. "It wasn't funny!" she barked.

"Yes, it was," he shot back, giggling, once he could draw proper breath.

With a huff she tossed the pillow onto the bed, took a moment to glare at him again, and stormed off to the ensuite.

After a final bout of giggling, Harry climbed off the bed and walked into the ensuite, too.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

A quick shower with no hanky-panky and the three were quickly dressed and walking into the living room.

Hermione was still a little annoyed with Luna and let it show by quietly glaring at the girl. It didn't seem to faze the young girl any, though. So, Hermione's glares were wasted.

Daphne asked her, "Have you checked to see if the charging runes are fully charged?"

"Yes, and they are," replied Luna.

"Well let's go test what we can before heading for breakfast," suggested Daphne.

Once outside, Harry stood back a little from the statue and asked it, "Can you hear me, Professor?"

"I most certainly can, young master," the statue replied.

"Does it sound a little muffled and low in volume to you?" he asked.

"No, not at all," replied the statue.

"Is the ward affecting you in any way?" he asked.

"I can sense it's there; but, that's all," replied the Professor. "It does not negatively impact upon me."

"Well, that's one worry we no longer need to be concerned about," said Harry to the others.

Hermione had started to slowly back away and said, "Start talking or singing or something and don't stop until I tell you to."

Harry started singing. "It's a world of laughter, a world or tears; it's a world of hopes, it's a world of fear; there's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware, it's a small world after all.

"It's a small world..."

Hermione suddenly held her hand up and Harry immediately stopped. She then took half a pace back and asked, "Can you still hear me?"

He nodded back.

She then turned to look at the walls and saw the runes were a good couple of feet inside where she could suddenly no longer hear Harry.

Walking back into the field she said, "Good. The ward boundary is a good couple of feet beyond the runes. That means it goes right to the floor, at least."

Drawing her wand she cast at Harry. "_Confundus_!" she cried.

With a frown he asked, "Don't you think you should have asked, first?"

"You teased me, this morning," she replied. "Consider this payback."

Suddenly she snapped her wand back at him again. And again, nothing happened.

"What this time?" he asked.

"A stinging hex," she replied.

Drawing his own wand with a smirk, Hermione started to look a little worried. He held his wand before himself and cried, "_Tempus!_" as Hermione jumped sideways in fright.

The red glowing digits of the actual time glowed just above his wand as he smirked at her.

"You prat!" she grouched.

"At least we know the ward doesn't affect those sorts of charms," he shrugged, still smirking before banishing the time.

"How's the charging wards, Daphne?" Hermione called to the other girl.

"No change. Not even a blip," replied Daphne.

"Alright, let's try something stronger," said Harry. Incantless, he raised a _Protego_ shield and held it.

"That works," he said. "Hermione would you do the honours and cast a couple of mid-level curses and hexes at me?"

With Harry's shield held between them, Hermione began casting curses. "_Reducto_!... _Bombarda_!... _Stupefy_!" she cried.

Harry's shield held through it all, and there was no light to show a curse had been cast.

"Daphne?" asked Hermione.

"No change," replied a quite smug Daphne. "But there was just the faintest blip as you said each three, and were only there for a moment. The charging runes had recharged before you cast your next one."

"That just leaves the _Imperius_ block ward, right?" asked Harry.

Hermione walked to the wall and attempted to cast a listening charm onto it. It failed. "Yep. That's it bar the Imperius," she said with a big sigh of relief before grinning.

She turned to Luna and said, "Very well done, Luna. It works."

Luna was clearly happy with the praise and asked, "Does that mean I can turn the report in to Professor Babbling now?"

"It does," replied Hermione.

With a squeal she almost leapt into Hermione's arm to give the older girl a huge hug. Then she hurried over to Daphne and did the same. Finally, she jumped into Harry's arms and hugged him.

Stepping back she exclaimed, "I cannot _wait_ to hand the report to Professor Babbling! She'll be _ever_ so pleased."

"Why not see if you can hand it to her at breakfast, this morning?" asked Daphne.

"I'll do that," she said. "But, I've left it in my trunk."

"Go get it," suggested Daphne. "We'll wait."

While they waited for the young girl outside the Ravenclaw entrance, Harry was looking around.

"Trying to think of where to put the boundary runes, love?" asked Hermione with a smirk.

Harry grinned back and said, "Yep."

Daphne raised her hand and pointed. "There, there, there and there," she said before turning the other direction. "And, there, there, there and there,"

Both Hermione and Harry paid attention to where she was pointing. They couldn't disagree.

"Nice," said Harry.

When Luna returned they were discussing where to engrave the control runes.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

For a Sunday, breakfast in the Great Hall seemed a little crowded.

"It's not," replied Luna when Harry pointed it out. "You're just used to being down here earlier."

As the four were about to sit at the Ravenclaw table, Luna gave a little squee sound before she excitedly said, "Professor Babbling's here. I'll just go and see if she'll accept the report before I sit for breakfast." Then hurried off to the head table.

While Harry was busy digging in to hash browns, friend tomatoes on toast, and bacon; and was washing it down with a cup of tea; Hermione kept suggesting adding an egg 'dish' to his meal. She just couldn't understand he just didn't feel like eggs, that morning. Luna returned.

"She accepted it," she gleefully reported. The girl turned to look at the head table, for a moment, before she turned back and said, "She's even reading it, now."

Harry glanced at the head table and watched as Dumbledore was scanning his breakfast and other food before him.

Chuckling, he turned to see if the twins were down for breakfast. Seeing them, he grinned and indicated with his eyes the Headmaster. They, too, had seen the old man's antics and were quietly chuckling to themselves.

They were about to wrap up breakfast and head back to the apartment when Professor Babbling intercepted them. Professor Babbling was a young witch, compared to most of the teaching staff. But, that was because she attained her Mastery at such a young age.

"Good morning, you four," she said.

"Good morning, Professor," they chirped back.

"Would you mind walking with me to my office?" she asked. "I've just been over Luna's report and I have a few questions."

"In that case," interrupted Hermione. "Instead of your office, would you mind if we escorted you to our apartment? It's just that we have a working model of what's in the report, there, and we can't bring it down."

"Very well," the Professor agreed with a nod. "Lead the way."

Once in the corridor outside their apartment, Luna and Hermione described the control runes. Then Daphne showed them the small boundary runes that were not normally noticeable because they were not in a normal line of sight.

Once they'd shown the runes they demonstrated that they worked. Of course, the only one they couldn't demonstrate was the anti-_Imperius_ ward. However, both Hermione and Daphne assured her it should as it was based on the same rune concept as the anti-Curse ward.

"But, how do you get it to differentiate between a hex and, say, a shield?" she asked.

"There're two halves to it," replied Luna. "One is that the shield isn't a 'travelling' spell. That is, it's not designed to go from point A to point B. It's designed to form roughly where the wand tip creates it. The second part is intent. It's not intended to harm.

"However, if a spell meets both those conditions, then it's blocked by the ward and negated before it even leaves the tip of the wand."

"And if it's cast into the warded area from outside?"

The three looked at one another before Hermione stalked beyond the boundary. Spinning about, she stared at Harry for a moment before he drew his own wand and cast a shield.

"_Reducto!_" she cried. It flashed out of her wand but died as soon as it hit the ward boundary.

"Well, that answers _that_ question," said the Professor. As Hermione walked back into the warded area, the Professor said, "This is amazing work, you four." And, turning to Luna, she said, "Keep up your normal exemplary work in my class and there's an Outstanding Plus in this for you, Miss Lovegood. This," she said, waving the report in her hand, "Assures it."

With a bit of a squeal, Luna jumped forward and wrapped the Professor's waist in a hug. "Thank you!" she gushed.

Amused, the Professor waited for Luna to get it out of her system. "Yes, well," she said. "I want to show this to a few other members of staff. Do you mind if I do that?"

"Professor Flitwick is alright," said Harry. "We'd like to know from him if we can set up the same ward scheme for the area outside the Ravenclaw common room entrance. But, we're not ready for the Headmaster to hear about it yet."

"Professor McGonagall?" she asked.

"As long as she promises not to go running to the Headmaster about it; yes, that'll be alright," replied Daphne.

"She won't," replied the Professor with a bit of a forced smile.

Harry wondered what was going on there. Had the staff become more aware of Dumbledore's manipulations, and were beginning to baulk at them?

The Professor left a little while later.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When a knock on his office door was heard, while he was currently working on grading assignments, Professor Flitwick called, "Enter!"

Professor Babbling stepped in and closed the door behind her.

Surprised by the visit from his colleague, Professor Flitwick said, "Bet! This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to visit an old wand-waver such as myself?"

With a matching smile, Bathsheba Babbling walked over and sat in the chair her diminutive colleague offered her.

"I've just come from a very interesting discussion and demonstration from four of your 'Claws," she replied.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you aware some of your 'Claws had been up to no good by Confunding the Eagle guardian to the Ravenclaw common room?" she asked.

With a frown hovering near a scowl, the Charms Professor replied, "I was aware that it had been going on. However, I believe I'd managed to stop that by punishing all the culprits."

"Oh, it hasn't happened recently, as far as I'm aware, Filius," Bet replied. "But, that it had happened led to the development by Miss Lovegood of a way to stop it from ever happening again."

"Oh?"

With a nod, she explained, "Young Miss Lovegood then took her idea to Miss Greengrass, Miss Granger and Mister Potter. They then told her that they had found a listening charm affixed to the wall next to the Alcove that contained the entrance to their apartment. They believe it was put there by Albus.

"Clever," said Filius, but still clearly upset that Dumbledore had done something like that.

"Mmm," replied Bet. "So, the four of them set to work, starting with Miss Lovegood's initial concept, and developed the most amazing ward scheme.

"The main two purposes are to block the _Confundus_ charm and the use of listening and other monitoring charms," she explained. "However, they then took it further and added a workable anti-Curse and Hex ward that works on spells that are cast; that travel from one point to another while allowing charms that don't travel, or are not intended to harm, to still work.

"However, the surprising thing is, they also believe they've developed an anti-_Imperius_ curse ward that they've added to it."

"They what?" he exclaimed with a near squeaky voice.

The witch then handed her Charms colleague the documentation Luna had handed her that morning.

The little Professor eagerly took the documentation and began reading through it as if it was worth ten times its weight in gold.

While he was reading, he almost absent-mindedly called a house elf to serve them tea. And Bet sat back and enjoyed her tea while watching her colleague read.

When he'd finished he sat the document on the desk before him and looked in wonder at his colleague. "It works?" he asked.

"It does," she replied with a small nod. "The only part we _cannot_ test is the anti-_Imperius_ component. However, their reason, as written there, gives it a strong likelihood it'll work."

"This is NEWT level work," he said.

"_Beyond_ NEWT," she corrected. "Merlin! If the anti-_Imperius_ ward works, it's beyond _Mastery_. However, I've not told them that."

"Why ever not?" he asked.

"Because, I don't want them to think about how hard something is to do, just go ahead and do it," she explained. "If they're not told something is either improbable to accomplish, if not impossible, they won't be hindered by the knowledge."

"Simply amazing," sighed the little Professor, sitting back and sipping his tea, thinking. "I believe there was a muggle general centuries ago... Alexander, I think... who was not told it was impossible to cross the Alps in winter. So, he went ahead and did it."

She thought about that for a moment before she said, "Same idea; yes."

"Those four seek your permission to set the same ward set around the Ravenclaw common room entrance," she continued. "They hope to eventually be allowed to set them around the entrance of each of the four Houses, then move on to the personal staff offices and then the various apartments.

"Our three bonded were quite incensed that the Headmaster had set a listening charm to listen to what their password was. They've changed it now, of course. And, with the ward, another cannot be placed."

Sitting up straight, Filius said, "I think I'd best go and have a look at this ward of theirs."

"By all means," she replied. "I believe they're in their apartment, studying. However, I won't be able to accompany you. I, too, have assignments to grade."

With a smile the little Professor stood, handed the report back to her and escorted the Runes Mistress to the door of his office. "Take care, Bet," he said. "I'll speak to you soon."

"You, too, Filius," she said, before leaving.

Quickly, the little Professor set his office to rights and locked his door as he stepped out; placing a password protected locking charm on it as he did so. Then he practically jogged up to the Ravenclaw tower area before walking across to the entrance to the bondmates' apartment.

Before approaching the statue he quickly looked around for the runes, finding them tinier than he expected but exactly where the report said they'd be. "_Eight!_" he muttered. "_Highly_ unusual. I wonder if it's the number of them that makes it work so well."

Returning to the alcove he said to the statue, "Hello, Wilford."

"Hello, Professor," replied the statue with a smile.

"Could you please let your guests know I wish to see them?"

"Of course," the statue replied before it stepped aside and knocked on the door.

Inside, the three were working on their transfiguration homework when they heard the knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" said Harry, rising from his work and going to the door.

Opening it, he was greeted by Professor Flitwick.

Professor!" Harry happily exclaimed before stepping aside. "Come in, please."

"Hello Professor," both girls said.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, sir?" asked Daphne.

"I've just had a most amazing discussion with Professor Babbling," he said. "Plus, she allowed me to read that report you three and Miss Lovegood wrote."

"Your views?" asked Daphne, perking up.

"As I told you," replied the Professor. "Simply amazing. I've come to ask if you can demonstrate it for me."

"We'd love to!" beamed Hermione. She'd always favoured the little Professor, thinking of him as a rather boyish favourite uncle.

All four again left the apartment and stood in the Hall. This time Daphne and Hermione described the ward and its various facets before demonstrating them.

By the time they'd finished, the little Charms Master was almost jumping up and down, giddy with glee.

"So, Professor," began Harry. "We wanted to ask your permission to..."

"Yes!" the Professor said, before Harry had even asked the question. "You can set up a similar ward outside the Ravenclaw common room entrance. I heartily approve!"

With a snort, Harry looked to his wives and said, "Well, that was easy."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	24. Tunnels and Marks

**A/N:** Many of you have commented in your reviews and PMs how it was _Hannibal_ who crossed the Alps, not _Alexander_. I'll just state that it was Flitwick who picked the wrong general, not the author. I wrote it that way, as I've written of other characters getting facts wrong, to show that, as characters, they're just as prone to mistakes as anyone else. I happen to think it makes them more 'human'; and, therefore, relatable.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four - Tunnels and Marks<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Knowing they needed to balance the work with their assignments, the three plus Luna planned on starting with setting up the ward outside the Ravenclaw entrance for a few days into the next week. All three wanted to clear as much of their assignments out of the way as possible. And his wives reminded Harry he still had to work at incantless and minimal movement casting for the second task. Plus, combat for his time at the graveyard.

"There's still six weeks until the second task," he grouched.

"Then train for your time in the graveyard!" Hermione berated him right back.

"She's right," added Daphne. "You can't just rely on the fact you managed to escape last run through. You need to make _sure_ of it. Plus, didn't you say John told you that you were supposed to heavily injure him during your confrontation there? That's the time when he's at his weakest."

"The graveyard also gives you the opportunity to kill the snake and capture Pettigrew," said Hermione. "What you want to happen there... _need_ to happen... is you need Voldemort to run away; not _you_! That way, he leaves the snake behind. If you've managed to stun Pettigrew, then Pettigrew'll get left behind, as well."

"Secondly," added Daphne. "By _him_ running away, it weakens how his inner circle looks at him. They'll know he ran. That'll tell _them_ that you're stronger than him. It's a major psychological advantage."

"I know," he grouched. "Alright. I'll train... _we'll_ train. I have no doubt he already knows we're at least bonded. I also have no doubt we won't be able to keep the fact we're now married a secret until then. So, he'll know you're my wives."

"Good," said Daphne. "I don't _want_ to keep it a secret. I want _everyone_ to know."

Surprised, Harry looked to his wives. "You do?" he asked.

"Yes," both replied.

With a sigh, he said, "Then you'd best send a letter to your mothers to let them know they need to tell your fathers pretty soon, if they haven't done it already. Because, I don't like keeping it a secret, either."

Both girls grinned back, quite pleased.

"I want to tell Astoria and Tracey, at least," said Daphne. "Family and friends should find out from us; not from reading about it in the _Prophet_."

"Invite them up," said Harry. "Blaise and Horace too, if you trust them not to blab."

Turning to Hermione he said, "And Neville and Hannah."

"We'll invite them up for Friday night," said Daphne. "But, I want to talk to Astoria, at least, no later than Friday afternoon."

"She should be told as soon as possible," disagreed Hermione. "She's family; she should know."

"Hermione's right," said Harry. "We'll need to tell her as soon as possible in case the _Prophet_ gets wind of our marriage earlier."

"Tonight, then," said Daphne. "Astoria still hasn't really forgiven me... us... for getting engaged and not letting her know straight away."

Her husband and sister-wife nodded back.

"Then let us not make the same mistake twice," said Hermione.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Astoria had missed seeing her sister in the Snake Pit. She knew she was happy with Potter and the Granger girl, but it still hurt a little how her sister now had two others more important to her in the school.

She was in the library with her friends working on an assignment for Herbology when a house elf suddenly popped in, handed her a note, and popped out again. The house elf looked familiar to her.

Opening the note, she saw it was from her sister.

_Stori,_

_Please come to our apartment. We have important news to share with you._

_I love you,_

_Daph. xo_

Astoria stared at the note for a moment and frowned. The little secret clues meant it was a real note, not written under duress, and wasn't about bad news. Her name written with the period was one, the single 'x' and 'o' was another, the comma after her own shortened form name was a third.

Thinking about it, she knew that if her sister said it was important news then she wanted her to know of it as soon as possible, and not hear it from another source.

Turning to her friends working at the table with her, she said, "I have to go. I'll see you all at dinner, alright?"

"What's going on, Stori?" one of her friends asked.

"My sister wants to see me," she replied, while packing her books and school work away. "She says it's important."

With pleas to be careful in her ears, the young girl headed for the Ravenclaw tower.

As one of the few people outside of the three who knew the password, Astoria walked straight into the apartment. Daphne and her bondmates were sitting around the coffee table working on their own homework.

As soon as Astoria entered, Daphne pushed her work away and walked across the floor to give her sister a hug.

"Come; sit down," said Daphne.

Astoria, quite curious, could see from the expressions on the faces of the three that, whatever the news was, it was big. She dropped her bookbag next to the couch where her sister led her, and sat with her.

With her sister holding her hands between them, Astoria waited for her to start.

"You're aware of what the bond between us three means, right?" asked Daphne.

"Of course," replied Astoria.

"Well... Harry and Hermione are no longer your future brother- and sister-in-law," explained Daphne as she watched her sister's eyes widen in surprise. "We've sealed the bond."

"That means..." Astoria began before petering off.

"That means we're now married," finished Daphne. "I'm now Missus Daphne _Potter_... or Greengrass-Potter. We've not figured that out, yet."

Astoria gave a little squeal and immediately wrapped her sister in a hug. "I'm so _happy_ for you!" she cried, as she pulled away again before holding her sisters hands up looking at the back of her fingers.

"No ring yet," said Daphne. "We'll have to go into Gringotts to get the Potter wedding rings, at some stage. But, we don't plan on wearing them until we actually hold a wedding in August."

"But, you're already married," Astoria said, a little confused. "Why a wedding?"

"Because Hermione's muggleborn and they believe you can only be married by a ceremony," explained Daphne.

Though they knew that wasn't true - there were registry weddings, after all - both Harry and Hermione knew it would only confuse the two pureblood witches sitting opposite if they mentioned it.

After Astoria spent some more time with them, the four then headed down to dinner, separating as they walked in through the doors to the Great Hall.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

By the time they were ready to set up the ward outside the Ravenclaw entrance, Professor Flitwick had properly introduced them to three of the seventh year 'Claws who were studying Ancient Runes.

"I'd like you to accept their assistance in carving the runes for you, as I know it takes you a while to accomplish that," explained the Professor.

He'd received no argument from the three and Luna; so, after showing them what they were going to do, the three older 'Claws were eagerly involved.

Instead of the project then taking a couple days to carve the runes spread across a couple hours each afternoon, they were all done in the one. Other 'Claws, wondering what they were up to, even offered to help to rest those who were working once it was explained to them.

The next morning, the wards were tested and found to be working just as well as the one they'd set up outside their apartment.

"That's just brilliant!" exclaimed one of the original seventh years when they were demonstrating its effectiveness. "I wonder what else we can add."

"Add?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, this means our younger years are now protected," the older 'Claw explained. "In years past, we've had some of our younger years ambushed by Slytherins, even up here. I'm sure there's more that can be done to protect them."

"I don't think there's more we _could_ add," said Daphne.

Though it was nice to set up something to keep the younger years safe, the main bonus of the project was that Luna, once word passed through all the other 'Claws about what had been designed and implemented, was now a fully accepted Ravenclaw.

Those who had been the main instigators of the bullying she'd received were now firmly on the outs with the other 'Claws, and Luna began making friends within her own House. She even had some of the older years approach her about her knowledge of runes and worked with her.

From those discussions they also discovered she was pretty close to being a prodigy in Arithmancy, just like her mother before her.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

On the Friday Tracey, Horace, Blaise, Neville and Hannah all eagerly attended the three's apartment. And the three then informed them about their magical marriage.

"I'm surprised it took you this long," drawled Horace.

"We knew not to rush it," explained Hermione. "It took as long as it did because it needed to."

"However, even though we're now married by magic, we still want to hold a wedding," said Harry. "That will take place during summer, in August."

"Oh, I love weddings," said Tracey.

"I'm glad," smirked Daphne. "Because I want you to stand with me as my Bridesmaid."

With squeal, Tracey almost dived on top of Daphne, enveloping her in a huge hug while pretty much insanely cackling.

"And Neville," said Harry, turning his amused expression on his ex-dorm mate. "Start thinking about what you need to do as Best Man. You'll be standing with me."

Shocked to his core, Neville sat gaping for a few moments before he finally said, "Errr... yes. I mean... thank you, Harry; I'm honoured."

"I'll be asking Luna to be mine," said Hermione. "As I haven't, yet, please don't talk to her about it until I've had a chance to ask her."

With grinning nods, the others agreed.

"How will you do it?" Tracey suddenly asked. "I mean, there're three of you..."

"Ah," said Harry. "Hermione's and Daphne's mothers are planning all that out. My idea is for the three of us to stand together, in a triangle, facing each other. The difficult part will be, where do we stand the Druid? And those who stand with us?"

"Let the mothers figure it out," said Blaise. "I'm sure they will."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

A few days later, Daphne asked, "Harry, have you heard anything more about that Order of Merlin Chief Interrogator Fitzwilliam ordered the Minister to award you? And forgot to tell us?"

"No," he replied. "I just thought these sorts of things took time."

"Not _that_ much time," she half growled.

"You think the Minister is trying to block it?" asked Hermione.

"_Someone_ is," replied Daphne.

"If someone is," said Harry. "My money would be on the Minister... or Umbridge... or Malfoy... or Dumbledore... Damn, there's just too many who would try to."

"I'll write my father..." began Daphne, before Hermione interrupted.

"No, write Madam Longbottom," she suggested. "It's time to put the alliance to work."

With a nod of her head, Daphne said to Hermione, "It would also be better to come from either mine or your hand. It would look... gauche... if it came direct from Harry. Coming from me, on the other hand, I'm simply a wife concerned my husband is being denied something that is rightfully his."

"You know it doesn't bother me..." tried Harry.

"It bothers _me_," Daphne shot back.

"_And_ me," huffed Hermione.

Turning to Harry she said, "Mister Fitzwilliam was right. You _deserve_ one, Harry. This is something _you_ accomplished. So, it's something you can be proud of."

Looking from her to Daphne and back, he nodded in acceptance. "You're right," he said. "Alright, do it."

Daphne quickly pulled a spare sheet of parchment across and penned a letter to Madam Longbottom for the Wizengamot member to investigate on their behalf."

Hedwig left with the letter a short while later.

"That's one unresolved issue being investigated," said Daphne as she turned back from watching Hedwig leave. "What others are there?"

"My list I wrote up when we first got back is already complete," said Harry. "Well, all except for getting Dumbledore to go after the ring."

"Do we have to wait until the summer break to let him go after it, then?" asked Hermione. "Can we send him earlier?"

"How do we get him to go after it?" asked Harry.

"Tell him you had a vision?" she asked back.

Shaking his head, he said, "No. I don't want him thinking about my scar being a horcrux anymore."

"Actually, yes, you do," said Daphne. "He's not going to be around when all this comes to a head, anyway. Let him think the soul fragment is still there. At least, for now. Tell him it's not _after_ he gets the ring."

"Tell him you had a dream about some old shack with a dead snake nailed to the door," explained Hermione. "And that, somewhere within the dream, you saw a large ring with a big dark green stone affixed to it. And make special mention of how the stone is engraved with the triangle-circle-line symbols you read somewhere was the Mark of Grindelwald."

"The Mark of Grindelwald?" asked Daphne.

"Actually it's the Mark of the Deathly Hallows," explained Harry. "But, Grindelwald also used it."

"Ah!" said Daphne, understanding. "And the stone is the Resurrection Stone. Got it."

"If the ring is destroyed before Voldemort's resurrection, will that stop the resurrection?" asked Hermione.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "Nagini's already a horcrux. That'll keep his soul anchored enough to allow the resurrection to go ahead."

All three sat for a few moments with their own thoughts, before Daphne asked, "What else?"

"Hmm?" asked Harry. "Oh, outstanding issues?"

When she nodded back, he thought about it and said, "Getting Madam Bones to dig that tunnel under the Bones Mansion."

"Just as with Madam Longbottom, we'll send her a note and ask her to come pay us a visit," said Daphne. "This time, though, we'll bring her up here."

"That's the easy part," sighed Harry. "The hard part is convincing her to do it, and for her to not let anyone else know she's doing or done it, not even her guards."

"Explain how you believe the Death Eaters will soon be active, again," explained Daphne. "Don't worry about mentioning Riddle when you do. We'll tell her how our research into the activities of the Death Eaters in the previous war showed that their _modus operandi_ was to throw up both anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards over the top of the existing wards, then attack."

"Use the attack at the Quidditch World Cup as an example," added Hermione.

"And what do we tell her when she asks why?" asked Harry.

"Tell her you _cannot_ tell her; with emphasis on the 'cannot'," suggested Daphne. "Let her come to the conclusion it's because of a Wizard's Oath."

"She also needs to get it done _fast_," said Hermione. "She was killed in early July."

"_Next_ year, love," corrected Harry. "I can't remember anyone we know who was killed before about June _next_ year. And Scrimgeour was killed about a month later."

"The 1st of August," added Daphne. "That was about a month after Fudge resigned in disgrace and was killed a few days later."

"And Mister Fortescue was dragged off by Death Eaters about that same time, too," said Harry. "So was Garrick Ollivander."

"Yes, but that was because no one would believe Riddle was resurrected until the Battle of the Ministry in June next year; and he didn't want anyone to know, either," said Hermione as if she hadn't heard Daphne and Harry mention the other three wizards. "I take it you plan on everyone knowing Riddle is alive earlier? Such as, immediately after the third task?"

Harry sat back and thought about that. "Actually, why would I?" he mused.

"I mean, he really didn't do anything until the Battle of the Ministry except build up his forces... Of course," he sighed. "That was most of the problem, wasn't it? The year gave him the time to build up his forces."

"There were attacks on muggles," corrected Hermione.

"That was Death Eaters - partying," said Harry. "I doubt, very much, they did so under Riddle's orders."

"Yes, but that was because he was mainly focussed on how to get the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries," she replied. "Wasn't there an Unspeakable who was _Imperius_ed and sent in to get it?"

"Bode," he replied. "When was that? April next year?"

"Earlier, I think," she replied. "Someone then placed a Venomous Tentacula or a Devil's Snare or something in his room at Saint Mungo's while he was recovering. It killed him."

"So, do we force the issue to 'out' Riddle earlier, or not?" asked Daphne, bring things back on track.

"Earlier," her bondmates replied together.

"Then, Madam Bones is going to need to get that tunnel built as quickly as she can," she firmly said.

"Owl her," Harry firmly instructed. "We need to see her as soon as possible."

"Anyone else we can save we know of already?" asked Hermione.

"Let's see," he mused. "Mad-Eye... the real one... was killed during the movement of me from Privett Drive to the Burrow a couple of days before my birthday."

"Well, that event won't happen this time, so there's no need to warn him," mused Hermione. "Hedwig, too," she said with a worried glance at Harry.

"Yeah," he softly said.

She didn't know if he realised he'd verbalised that.

"Most people we're close with or know were killed at the Battle of Hogwarts," she said. "Of course, there're also those who disappeared through the Voldemort-ruled Ministry sanctioned pogrom against muggleborns. Neither of which will occur this time around."

"Umbridge," he half-growled. "That bitch goes down, first chance I get."

"So," said Daphne, breaking both out of their maudlin reveries. "On the 'To-Do' list is: Get Madam Longbottom to find out what's happening about the Order of Merlin; get Madam Bones to dig her tunnel; send Dumbledore after the ring. Do we save Fudge, Scrimgeour, Fortescue, Ollivander, et cetera?"

In reverse order," Harry mused. "Ollivander and Fortescue are definite. I think the only thing we can really do for both of them is inform them, through an anonymous note, they're being targeted by the Death Eaters. We'll even tell Ollivander why.

"Scrimgeour was almost as bad as Fudge. He even arrested Stan Shunpike, the conductor on the Knight Bus, just because he _thought_ he _might_ be a Death Eater. Then again, if we save Bones, he'll be a non-issue. I'll kill Fudge myself, just to get rid of him, if I have to. Just as I'll do with Umbridge."

"That's cold, Harry," Hermione quietly said.

With a sigh, he said, "I know you think I have this 'saving people thing', Hermione. But even _I_ realise people are going to die if we can't end this thing quickly. Fudge gets in the way of that, as does Umbridge. However, she then becomes an active, even eager, participant in killing muggleborns.

"She might not be guilty of those crimes in this timeline _yet_, but we know she will be. The woman is a vile mass murderess-in-waiting. I won't allow her to do that again."

With a sad little sigh, Hermione dropped her head and nodded.

"Saving Fortescue and Ollivander are added to the list," said Daphne. "We'll ignore Scrimgeour and let whatever happens, happen. We don't warn Fudge but, if necessary, we kill him ourselves; and we _definitely_ kill Umbridge.

"Now, do we go after the marked Death Eaters? The ones we know go back to their old ways? Or, leave them be."

"I won't turn into an assassin and hunt them down," said Harry. "However, if we come across each other and they wear the mask, I'm not casting stunners. I aim to put them down for good."

Both his wives firmly nodded back.

"What about the Azkaban breakout in January next year?" asked Daphne.

"It might not happen, this time," said Hermione.

"Maybe," sighed Harry. "But, we can't leave things up to 'Maybes'. How do we stop it happening this time around?"

All three thought about that for a while before Daphne said, "We'll put that on the still-to-be-resolved list. On the old timeline there's still almost a year before that happens. But, I think it's something else we need to talk to Madam Bones about."

Both her spouses nodded back.

Daphne quickly pulled another sheet of parchment towards her and set to writing the 'invitation' to Madam Bones.

While she was writing Hermione said, "So; homework?"

Harry grinned and nodded back. "Homework," he softly replied.

Once the letter to Madam Bones was written and agreed to, Daphne took it up to the owlery to send out with a school owl. Harry and Hermione continued with homework. Daphne returned a little while later.

"Done!" she said, walking in and getting to work on her own assignments.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Hedwig returned later the same evening without a package. However, a reply arrived with a Eurasian Tawny Owl. It took perch on the owl perch next to Hedwig, who then decided to promptly ignore it.

Harry freed the bird of it's letter and carried it back to the couch as the bird took to wing again and flew out the window; after first 'pinching' an owl treat.

Opening and reading it, he said, "Madam Longbottom sends her regards. She's appalled with herself she forgot about the Order of Merlin... and will 'leave no stone unturned' to get to the bottom of why it hasn't been awarded yet. Thanks me for my kind words concerning Neville, and is proud he is a good friend. Thanks me for... 'alerting her to the problems Neville was having with his wand'. And will keep us updated with her investigations."

"Nice," said Daphne, glancing up from writing on the parchment before her.

The owl from Madam Bones arrived not long afterwards. "My turn," said Hermione. She collected its load and brought it back to the couch.

"Let's see..." she muttered, opening the letter. "Madam Bones thanks us for accepting Susan's apology. And for not asking too much, even though you were well within your rights to do so. And wonders if this Saturday morning at 9:00am will be a good time for us. If not, owl her back. Else, she'll see us then, in the Entrance Hall."

"I don't have a problem with this Saturday," said Harry. "Ladies?" he asked.

Both shook their heads.

"Saturday morning, it is!" he said.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

With the next morning's owl mail delivery, Harry received one of his regular updates from Ackerman and Co from Margaret Pentridge.

Opening it, he scanned through it before turning to his wives. "I've just become the part owner of Nimbus brooms," he said.

"How'd _that_ happen?" asked Daphne.

"It was an agreement between me, through Margaret, and Nimbus," he replied. "Back quite a few years ago, before I started at Hogwarts, they'd been stating in their sales literature that I rode and approved of Nimbus brooms. They didn't have permission to do that.

"Instead of worrying about a protracted legal battle, where the public would find out they lied, they settled. I now own twenty percent of the company. Margaret says it's worth more than I'd have won but Nimbus was eager to reach agreement as they believed they'd have lost far more if it went to court."

"Nice," said Daphne. "But, don't you prefer your Firebolt?"

"Of course," he replied. "It's still nice to own part of the company that produces my _second_ favourite broom, though."

After a bit more reading he said, "Margaret says I need to start thinking about who I want to be Bursar; the person who manages the fund I've set aside for muggleborn scholarships, because..." He suddenly gave a low whistle.

"What?" asked Hermione, now trying to read over his shoulder, and eager to snatch the document out of his hands.

"Hermione," Daphne lowly growled.

"Sorry," Hermione softly replied, physically shrinking back. Her _demands_ for information was another matter Daphne was trying to 'cure' the girl of making.

Harry had also received from Daphne a stern talking to about how much he should let Hermione get away with, with her demands.

Harry gave her a light smile to show he wasn't upset with her. "The scholarship fund? The bursary, as Margaret put's it? It's now worth quite a lot... A _lot_!

"And may we know how much?" asked Daphne, demonstrating to Hermione how to ask.

Harry showed her the financial statement that came in as part of the report. Her eyes widened in shock. He then held it out for Hermione to see, who practically mimicked Daphne's reaction.

"That's a lot!" she softly said.

"Yes, and that's _after_ she's subtracted the funds to pay for the services of Ackerman and Co," he said.

"Any ideas on who you want to manage it?" asked Daphne.

"Yeah," he replied. "Every time I've thought about it since Christmas the same name keeps popping into my head... Remus Lupin."

"That's brilliant!" said Hermione. "I mean... _he's_ brilliant. He'd do a wonderful job. And you can pay him a decent salary. You can get him to stop wearing those tatty old robes and he won't think of it as charity."

"You'll need to ask him in a way where he won't think the job offer's charity," mused Daphne.

"If I ask him to do it, he'll try to fob me off," said Harry.

"Have Miss Pentridge interview him for the position," suggested Daphne. "That way, she can tell him his name was _suggested_ for the position."

"She also asks I name it," said Harry, reading further through the document. "That way they can set it up as a registered charity. And, here, she suggests I nominate a member of Hogwarts' staff to sit on the Board that decides who the lucky scholarship winners are. That'll take some thinking.

"Oh, she also suggests all those who sit on the Board receive a... honorarium... and how much that should be. Plus, whoever is the Bursar should receive... _Nice_!... Let's see... Employees... for now, two full time secretarial staff... and how much to pay them... a part-time independent financial advisor... a goblin? Oh... good idea."

Looking to his wives he said, "We'll write to her requesting she... that is, Ackerman and Co... interview Remus for the position of Bursar and that she not tell him he, basically, has the job already. My choice for faculty advisor would be Filius, of course. If he turns it down, it'd then be Professor Babbling."

Both girls were nodding along.

"Let her and Remus then interview the rest of the staff," suggested Daphne. "After all, Remus will have to work with them."

"Good idea," said Hermione.

"A name... a name..." he muttered.

"How about..." mused Hermione. "If it's okay with you; 'The Lily Evans Memorial Scholarship Fund'?"

Harry turned and stared at her for a moment before his face softened into a bright smile. "Nice!" he softly replied.

Daphne also smiled and nodded.

Clearing away the little choked up feeling he had in his throat, Harry said, "That's everything I need to do except let her know. Once she has that information Ackerman and Co will draw up the required papers and send the forms to me for signing."

"If you'd like, I'll write the letter to her with those instructions while we're sitting in History of Magic," offered Daphne.

"Thank you, yes," he nodded.

"Anything else of interest she's written you'd care to share?" asked Hermione, who then received a smile and nod from Daphne in approval.

"Well, there've been a few more companies who've replied to the 'cease and desist' orders with promises they'll cease. She's listed here all those who've now agreed to that.

"Next is the updated list of those companies who've, so far, settled out of court. And, finally, is the list of those companies that've refused, so far, to settle; and have decided to take the matter to court. Thankfully, that list is rather short.

"One of those is _Obscurus Books_," he said, a little surprised. Turning to look at both wives he said, "That's the publisher of most of the books written about me. They publish the '_Harry Potter and the..._' series of books. Dumbledore, supposedly, sold them the rights to my name for those. Now they're refusing to acknowledge he had no right to do that claiming they entered the contract in good faith.

"They've already been informed Dumbledore, however, did not; rendering the contract void. Margaret sent them a 'cease and desist' order, with a requirement to hand over the nett profits of the books and never print any more. They're refusing both and clearly believe they'll successfully defend the claim in court. Margaret says they've no chance and wants to know if I have any specific demands to place on them when we've successfully prosecuted the case."

"Your thoughts?" asked Daphne.

"This is definitely one where I want them to bleed," he firmly replied. "Let's see... all such books to be immediately pulled from further publication; all such books already printed and remaining unsold to be immediately pulled from the shelves; a public notice of apology from the publisher... no, the individuals responsible within that publisher for making such a decision... with a request all such books be returned to the publisher for a full refund of the purchase price irrespective of the condition of the book."

"Ouch!" said Hermione. "That'll hurt. Depending on who owns the company, and how much of a loss they're willing to swallow, that'll bankrupt them."

"In which case, Margaret swoops in on my behalf and claims the company in lieu of the debt," he said. "Then, _I'll_ put the notice in the paper making the request for people to return the books for a full purchase price refund."

With a sigh he said, "I want those lies off the shelves; whether they're in bookshops or in people's personal libraries."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

On the Saturday morning, the three were waiting in the Entrance Hall for the arrival of Madam Bones. She arrived, promptly, with a few minutes to spare.

"Mister Potter," she said, as Harry stepped forward with a smile to shake her hand.

"Madam Bones," he replied before stepping back to introduce his two wives. "May I introduce Missus Daphne Anna Greengrass-Potter and Missus Hermione Jean Granger-Potter; my wives."

With her only outward sign of surprise being a slight widening of her eyes, Madam Bones stepped forward to shake both their hands.

"Clearly, you've recently sealed the bonds," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," both girls replied.

"And I'm also surprised it isn't public yet," she added.

"As are we, Ma'am," said Harry. Turning, he gestured to the stairs. "Shall we?" he asked.

With a nod and smile, she said, "Yes, please."

Walking up the stairs to the apartment, Harry and Madam Bones walked side-by-side while Hermione and Daphne did the same just behind.

"Again, Mister Potter, I want to thank you for being so... _lenient_ with my Susan," the older witch replied. "And to apologise for not ensuring she was aware her actions, even at such a young age, could lead to dire consequences."

"You're welcome, Ma'am," he replied. "I also suspected she was the victim of severe peer pressure. And I know what that can do to someone so young."

"That is not an excuse, Mister Potter," she replied.

"No; but, it is a _reason_," he said back, to which she only nodded in acknowledgement.

Once inside the apartment, Winky immediately popped in and laid out a serving of tea and coffee. Harry already knew the stern woman much preferred coffee to tea, so ensured it was available to her.

Looking down at the small percolator carafe of coffee, Madam Bones said, "I see you've done your homework. There's not many who know I prefer coffee to tea."

"I asked Susan," he smiled.

As they sat sipping their beverages for a while, Madam Bones leant back in her - Crookshanks was out hunting mice - armchair.

"Perhaps we should begin with why you asked for me to visit, Mister Potter," she said.

"I have become a lot more observant of late..." he replied. "... Since I'm no longer being dosed with loyalty and what-not potions. And, I have seen and heard some worrying things.

"First, I... that is, _we_... witnessed Headmaster Karkaroff, in a quite agitated state, confront Professor Snape about the Dark Mark he bears. He said to our so-called beloved Potions Master that his Dark Mark is apparently getting darker. Professor Snape, trying to get the man to be quiet, confirmed that his, too, is also getting darker."

That got the woman sitting opposite to sit up straighter and stare fixedly on Harry. "It's getting darker?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," he confirmed. "As you know, I faced the shade of Riddle in the form of a possessed Quirinus Quirrell in my first year; and as a shade, again, a year later in the Chamber of Secrets. So, we know his soul has not _passed on_, I believe the phrase is.

"My... research... tells me that the Mark getting darker means Riddle is making a comeback. That is, that he has a body now, or soon will. Karkaroff getting all panicky confirms he believes it, too. The man, after all, named names during his trial and would consider his life forfeit if Riddle returned."

Stunned, Madam Bones sat there for a few moments quite perturbed. "I see..." she muttered. From the look on her face, Harry could see she wanted to believe him.

"Further research into how the Death Eaters operated in the first war... yes, I believe there'll be another... led me to make some further enquiries about one of their _modus operandis_?" he offered. "Yes, that's it; their _modus operandi_."

"And?" she asked.

"One of the things they did was to attack the families of those they considered enemies in their own homes. It made me ask further questions," he replied. "For a start, how did they keep the families in their homes while they attacked? How did they stop them from leaving, through magical means, before they brought that family's wards down, or even straight afterwards?

"What I discovered was that they threw up temporary anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards or jinxes over the existing wards," he said. "But, why did the family not then use the Floo to make their escape?

"A check of public records shows that, each time an attack took place on a home, the Floo connection for that home was also temporarily down. The records state, in _every_ instance, it was for the purpose of temporary maintenance. To me, logic dictates this makes _no_ sense.

"Maintenance on an individual Floo connection is extremely rare. And is never at night, when the attacks apparently all occurred. So, that leaves the only scenario that someone on the inside of the Floo Authority was either a sympathiser of Riddle and his minions, was a Death Eater themselves, or was bribed. No other likelihood makes sense."

With a sigh she said, "Yes; we've always suspected; but, we've never been able to prove anything."

"Yes, well," muttered Harry. "Something further. As Bones is an allied House, and with my responsibility to that alliance in mind, I need to tell you a couple of things in confidence."

"Yes?" she asked.

"I must also ask you, ally-to-ally, not to pass on a suggestion I have for you to anyone else without my prior approval."

"I understand," she nodded, clearly eager to hear what Harry had to say.

With his own nod in recognition of her agreement, he flatly said, "I know, for a fact, you're a high priority target. And that the Death Eaters want you out of the way for their master."

"Yes, but I've always known I'd be a target if the Death Eaters got up to their tricks again," she said.

"They already have," said Harry. "The attack on the Quidditch World Cup was clearly their first... outing... in the recommencement of the war; or the opening salvo in the second war."

Madam Bones just sat there, silently musing over what Harry had said.

"Now for what I want you to do, and keep silent about doing," he said.

When he had her attention again, he instructed, "I want you to excavate a tunnel from the basement in Bones Manor, out to well beyond your ward boundary. The direction is irrelevant to me and I do not need to know. It also does not need to have an end that opens above ground. It only needs to reach a spot far enough beyond your wards where you'll be able to use an emergency portkey, or apparate, to get the Hell out of there.

"You also need to build it in complete secrecy. Not even your auror guards, when you have them, can know about it; except, of course, for Susan. If more than one person knows a secret; it won't stay a secret for long. Plus, my research tells me you have Death Eaters within your Auror Corps."

She thought about that for a few moments before she sat back and muttered, "Interesting."

"I beg of you, Madam Bones, to have that tunnel built and ready to use by June," he said.

Snapping her head at him to give him a very direct look, she asked, "Why?"

With a sigh, he replied, "I'm... unable to tell you."

"A Wizard's Oath?" she immediately asked.

"Again, I'm unable to tell you," he replied. "But, please, do not doubt my knowledge of this."

"I see," she said, taking another sip of her coffee while she was clearly collecting her thoughts. "Then, I shall take your... suggestion under advisement."

"That's all I can ask," he said.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied with a nod. "My wife, Daphne, remembered I've yet to be awarded an Order of Merlin, as recommended by Chief Interrogator Fitzwilliam. She has written to Madam Longbottom asking her to investigate what is going on there."

Madam Bones snorted a little and said, "I'm aware of that. Or, rather, I'm aware Madam Longbottom is investigating. I was _not_ aware it was at the behest of Miss... sorry... _Missus_ Greengrass-Potter. Though, now it makes more sense."

Smirking at Daphne, she said, "You should be aware Gus... Madam Longbottom... is bent on rampaging through the Minister's office with demands to know why the award has not been given yet; and when it will. She's pushing things through.

"Rest assured, it will happen soon. Augusta Longbottom is used to getting her way when she's feeling so passionate about something."

"Their excuse for... acting so slow?" asked Daphne.

"They claim, among other things, difficulty in finding supporting evidence," replied Madam Bones. "And yes, before you say anything, I'm _well_ aware the pensieve memory and supporting testimony was enough."

"Hmmph!" Daphne harrumphed, still offended, which made the older witch smile.

Turning back to Harry she asked, "But, are you ready to take seat within the Wizengamot?"

"The Wizengamot?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "As a holder of an Order of Merlin, you're automatically eligible for a seat on the Wizengamot. Actually, we think it's you automatically getting that seat that is what's making Fudge baulk at awarding you the Order."

"_If_ it comes to pass," he said. "I can bet many galleons Dumbledore will try to block that."

"He can try," she said. "However, we'll just remind him that _he_ only sits on the Wizengamot as a holder of the Order of Merlin. If he tries to block you taking seat, we'll call him a hypocrite for holding a seat as an Order holder, himself."

"Clever," he smirked. "But... as you asked... yes, I believe I'm ready."

Sitting back, he said, "Besides, I'm married to the two smartest witches in the world. _They'll_ keep me on the straight and narrow. And Daphne and her father will make sure I know what I'm doing while the Wizengamot sits."

"You better believe it," said Daphne.

After a bit of a snicker Madam Bones asked, "Any other business?"

Looking to his wives, Harry saw both of them shake their heads before he turned back to Madam Bones. "No, Ma'am," he firmly replied.

"Good," she said, sitting forward and placing her coffee cup on the coffee table. "Thank you for that most enlightening talk, Mister Potter," she said while rising. "And your hospitality."

Harry and his wives also stood. Harry offered his hand to the older witch and said, "And, thank you for coming to hear me out."

With a nod while shaking his hand, she said, "Don't bother to escort me out. I know the way."

Harry smiled and nodded in return.

When the older witch left, he sat down again and asked his wives, "Well?"

"Well handled," said Daphne. "But, you forgot to mention the Dementors and the risk of escape at Azkaban."

"Next time," he firmly replied. "I didn't want to give her too much, too soon."

"Homework?" asked Hermione.

"Sex," replied Harry.

"Homework," she firmly retorted. "You had sex last night _and_ this morning."

"So?" he asked. "Is there a law that states I'm only allowed sex a certain amount of times a week or a month or something?"

"Yes," she said back, but there was no heat in it. "My poor pussy needs time to heal. I'm surprised you don't feel rubbed raw!"

"I do, a little," he sulkily replied. With a smirk he asked, "Would you mind kissing it better for me?"

Daphne giggled and said, "_I'll_ kiss it better for you."

And with that she sauntered over to Harry, who had leant back in his chair and lifted his bum, trying to undo his pants, and fumbling it.

Her eyes widening Hermione sat there. "What? In _here?_" she gasped. "But... someone might _come in_!"

"Let them," Harry gasped, as Daphne pulled his pants and underwear down. "The risk adds to the thrill."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning Daphne received her weekly letter from her parents during the breakfast mail drop. While she was untying the letter from her owl's leg, a rather aloof Northern Hawk Owl named Stupid, Harry was trying to offer the bird some bacon.

He'd asked why the bird's name was Stupid soon after they got together; and Daphne replied it was because Astoria, when they first got the bird and she heard its ululula call, pointed at it and said, "That's stupid!" And the name stuck.

Once the letter was untied, the bird ignored the bacon and flew over to Astoria, to drop off her letter.

Opening her own, Daphne quickly scanned through it. Soon after she began to read she gave a little gasp of surprise and turned to her bondmates. "Mother says father already has the tunnel dug and constructed," she said, soft enough only they could hear what she said.

Surprised, Hermione said, "That was fast."

Nodding, Daphne explained, "He contracted with the dwarves. They had it dug in a matter of weeks. He'll show us when we go there at Easter.

"Ah!" she suddenly said. "They're building a similar one at Hermione's home moving in and out under cover of darkness."

"What are they doing with the tailings?" asked Hermione. "The earth they remove while digging?"

"They vanish it," replied Daphne. "Its how they're able to dig so fast. They don't need to worry about what to do with the dirt and rock they remove. The harder part is bringing in material to line the tunnel walls and floor; and to stop it collapsing."

"I'd think they'd portkey it in," suggested Harry.

"Well, however they did it, mother says they'll show it to us so we know where it is when we get there for the Easter break," said Daphne, indicating somewhere on the page before her. "She also says it has hidden external entrances. The one at Ant and Cele's will be similar but not as extensive, as they only have to worry about one dwelling there."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

On the Monday morning Madam Bones walked into her office and took a seat. The first thing she then did was call her two top Aurors, Scrimgeour and Robards, one at a time.

When Scrimgeour walked in she ordered him to sit in the chair opposite her desk. As soon as he did, she stunned him and immediately bound him to the chair.

Walking around her desk, she first checked his arm for the Mark, using every detection spell she could think of that would make it show if it was magically hidden. Seeing nothing, she pulled a phial of Veritaserum from her robes and, gently pulling his head back by his reddish somewhat long locks, dropped three drops onto his tongue.

Once she was done she walked back to her desk and sat in her chair. Then she revived him and immediately vanished the ropes.

As the man woke up again she started asking questions. "Are you now, or have you ever been, a Death Eater? Did you then, or do you now, support the policies of the wizard known as Lord Voldemort? Do you believe that muggleborns should _not_ be allowed to live in our world? Do you carry out spying for anyone? Do you accept bribes?"

With five quite succinct negative responses from her senior most Auror, she administered the antidote.

When Scrimgeour came around enough to realise what was going on, he frowned and angrily asked, "What the _Hell_, Boss?"

"Sorry, Rufus," she replied, not sorry at all. "I needed to make sure."

Scrimgeour sat there for a few moments as Amelia shifted slightly in her seat.

"What's going on?" he asked, a lot more calmly after thinking about it.

"I have intelligence we... that is, the Auror department... have been infiltrated with Death Eaters," she replied. "I need to find out who they are."

"And what do you want to do with them if you find them?" he asked, curious.

"I only want to know who they are for the moment," she said. "I'll Obliviate them as soon as I... we... find them."

"Then I'd best help," he firmly said.

With a smirk, Madam Bones reached into her hidden bottom drawer on her desk and drew out a large invisibility cloak.

"Go stand in the corner," she instructed her Head Auror. "When they sit, stun and bind them." Before he could do more than stand, she handed him her two phials. "Veritaserum and the antidote," she said.

While Scrimgeour made himself ready in the corner, Madam Bones called for her next candidate.

"Robards? I need you," she said into her wizarding intercom. The man walked in a minute later.

When Robards had proven to be no Death Eater, unmarked follower of Riddle, spy, hater of muggleborn or accepter of bribes he was sworn to secrecy and sent out again. It was his job to start sending people in. He was to do it as subtly as he could.

That's how it went for the rest of the morning, and then again into the latter part of the day after a break for lunch.

Master Aurors were questioned and sworn to secrecy. Senior Aurors, Aurors and Trainee Aurors were questioned, Obliviated and told they were interviewed with the possibility of promotion.

As well as finding a few bigots, they found their first 'wannabe' Death Eater among the Senior Aurors. Then they found their first _actual_ Death Eater.

"Senior Auror Jugson," said Madam Bones after she answered the knock to her office door. "Take a seat," she said to him, indicating the chair before her desk.

Again, as soon as the man sat, Scrimgeour stunned him and bound him from behind. Doffing the cloak, he forced the man's head back and dosed him with Veritaserum before checking his arm. There was no Mark.

As the man was enervated and woke up again, from where she remained sitting behind her desk, Madam Bones began asking her questions. "Are you now, or have you ever been, a Death Eater?"

"Yes," replied Jugson.

Surprised, but knowing she shouldn't be, Madam Bones glanced at Scrimgeour.

"You were a Death Eater?" she asked.

"No."

"You _are_ a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe the Dark Lord will return?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"My master made great strides in the darkest of magic to ensure his immortality. He will return. My Dark Mark getting darker confirms it."

Again, Madam Bones looked to Scrimgeour.

Turning back, she asked, "How is it your Dark Mark cannot be seen?"

The Dark Lord showed his inner circle how to mask the Mark from normal detection charms. Lucius Malfoy taught it to me."

"How do you remove the mask when you want to?"

"A counter-charm removes it."

"What is the incantation and wand movement for the counter-charm?"

"_Revelo Mortem_. And it requires pressing the tip of the wand into the Mark while speaking the incantation."

"How do you hide the Mark, again?"

"_Abscondere Mortem_. And pressing the tip of the wand into the Mark while speaking the incantation."

Madam Bones walked around her desk and slipped Jugson's sleeve up his arm. Pressing the tip of her wand into where she knew the Mark would be, she spoke the Incantation. "_Revelo Mortem_."

When the Dark Mark appeared she waited a moment before pressing her wand tip back into the middle of the Mark. She muttered, "_Abscondere Mortem_." The Dark Mark, again, disappeared.

She then slid the sleeve of the man's robes back down again.

Returning to her chair, she sat down and resumed her some position. She asked, "Do you know _when_ the Dark Lord will return?"

"No; but he will soon."

"Besides the Dark Lord, do you carry out spying for anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who do you carry out spying activities for?"

"The Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"Do you accept bribes?"

"Yes."

"From whom do you accept bribes?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

With a sigh, she looked to Scrimgeour and nodded her head.

Scrimgeour administered the Veritaserum antidote before stepping back to the corner and redonning the cloak.

Madam Bones waited until Jugson was clear-headed. When his face morphed into surprised shock, she hit him with the memory charm before removing the ropes.

"You were invited in to speak with me as I'm looking to see who's ready for promotion," she firmly said. "We had an enjoyable chat. You have a chance to be promoted if you continue to keep your nose clean."

She waited a few moments to allow the memory alteration to take hold before she smiled at the man and said, "Thank you for your time, Senior Auror Jugson. You may go."

"Thank you, Ma'am," replied Jugson. "I look forward to your decision."

Jugson rose from the chair, gave her a short bow and left the office.

"_Bloody Hell!_" she said with a most heartfelt sigh, after the door had closed behind Jugson.

The questioning continued through the afternoon and early evening, with a break for dinner, and into the night. Scrimgeour changed out with Robards under the invisibility cloak after each break.

The questioning began again the next morning. By lunch, all the ranks including the Trainee Aurors had been questioned. After lunch they went after the Cadet Aurors.

On the third day they sent for the out-posted aurors, including the ones out at Azkaban - with them being spelled with replacements while they were in London.

After the out-posted aurors, next came the Hit Wizards. However, they were stunned as soon as they entered the door. Bones and Scrimgeour both knew some of them could easily see through cloaks and Notice-me-not charms.

Once she'd finished she called the Head of the Unspeakables, Algernon Croaker, to pay her a visit.

A quick explanation, with Scrimgeour as witness providing his own testimony, and Unspeakable Croaker was a man on a mission, nearly storming out of her office.

Then, a couple of days later, the Unspeakable suddenly popped into existence in Bones's office, behind the chair before her desk, startling the Hell out of the witch.

"_Damn_ it, Algernon!" she barked. "Use the bloody _door_ in future!"

Without even a word of greeting or recognition of Madam Bones's comments, Croaker said, "I found one among my people. Rookwood. He's been dealt with."

With a sigh, Amelia asked, "I take it he's dead?"

Croaker simply nodded once.

"I'll receive a report of his death sometime in the coming days?"

"Yes. It will show he died in a horrible, but classified, accident. He was the only fatality."

"Any you suspect _may_ become one if Riddle returns?"

"Classified," replied Croaker. "If there are any, they too will be dealt with."

"Understood," said Madam Bones.

Croaker suddenly disappeared again.

Now that they had a way to reveal the Dark Mark if it was hidden, they'd bide their time until she - with Croaker's help - could plan for and execute a massive clean sweep of the entire Ministry. They'd plan it; but, they'd just hold off on execution until a time when they knew the Minister couldn't interfere.

'Perhaps when he next attends one of his conferences?' she thought. With what some would call an evil grin, she began to plan.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	25. Godmother Conspiracies

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five - Godmother Conspiracies<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Harry received the papers from Margaret Pentridge regarding the setting up of the Lily Evans Memorial Scholarship Fund, and read through them to make sure everything was still as he wanted.

Along with them was a note informing him Ackerman and Co were happy to interview the staff for the Board and employee positions. Remus would be thoroughly interviewed, told he'd been recommended for the opportunity of winning the position, and then given it a couple of days later.

First chance he got he signed the papers and sent them back.

It was time for classes before they headed to the Room of Requirement to practice his silent and minimal wand casting once classes ended. Then they'd be returning to the apartment to, again, plan.

At least, since Dumbledore had come down hard on the behaviour of his pet Death Eater, Potions was now a much nicer class. Harry even found that he enjoyed it as it gave him time to think.

What surprised Snape were the major improvements in all the other classes, bar Slytherin. He was even giving consideration to realigning the bars for what earned an Outstanding, Exceed Expectations and down. Students across the board and across the ages were now doing much better in the subject.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

While Madam Bones was in the process of finding Death Eaters, wannabes and blood bigots within the ranks of the Aurors and Hit Wizards, Madam Longbottom was keeping the Minister and his staff hopping. This was something Madam Bones deeply appreciated, as it kept the Minister and his flunkies from finding out what she was up to.

While Madam Longbottom was berating a flunky, the one who wasn't quick enough to run for other parts of the Ministry building, the Minister was holed up in his office with his Senior Under-Secretary. Even Dolores Umbridge was unwilling to face the wrath of Augusta Longbottom when the woman had the support of the majority of the Wizengamot behind her; and seeing the Potter-brat receive the Order was definitely something the majority of the Wizengamot wanted to see happen.

"What do we _do_, Dolores?" the Minister practically whined. "Lucius and Dumbledore, both, are adamant Potter not receive the Order of Merlin. However, both the Wizengamot and the public want to see him receive it. If she goes public that I'm seen to be blocking it..."

"We need to find something _else_ to concern her, Minister," Umbridge simpered. "Something that will take all her attention."

"But, what?" he begged.

Umbridge practically paced in the expansive office; thinking hard.

She suddenly stopped and looked to the Minister. "Her son and daughter-in-law," she said, an idea coming to her. "_That's_ her weakness."

"What about them?" he asked.

"They're in the permanent spell damage ward at Saint Mungo's," she said.

"Yes, yes; I _know_ that," he said, a little exasperated. "Get to the point."

"If either of them shows an improvement..." she said, "The old hag will dash over there to be at their bedsides."

"And _how_ are we supposed to accomplish _that_ miraculous feat?" he asked, going from worried to irritated.

"One of those little tidbits of information I've discovered is that both are being regularly dosed with a senility-inducing potion," she smiled.

Stunned, the Minister sat there for a few moments, still confused, he asked, "But, _why_?"

"Dumbledore wanted them out of the way, for some reason," she replied. "And he wasn't up to just killing them, or _having_ them killed."

"He's both providing the potion, and bribing a healer, to see to it the Longbottom couple is kept in a near-comatose state."

"But, why?" asked Fudge again, completely forgetting he'd just asked that same question.

"Unknown," replied Umbridge. "But, does it matter to us? You?"

While Fudge tried to figure that one out, she continued. "If we... discover... the healer has been dosing the Longbottoms with the senility-inducing potion, we can see him arrested. I don't know if it's possible or not... not being a healer myself, of course," she simpered. "But they may soon thereafter 'wake up'. Of course, after so long under the effects of the potion, both are going to need long term care to help them regain their faculties..."

"... And our Madam Longbottom will dedicate her time to providing that care!" exclaimed Fudge, finally understanding. "I'll be her hero for discovering the truth!"

"Of _course_ you will, Minister," simpered the Pink Toad. "At the same time, it'll get the woman to stop pushing for the Potter brat to receive the Order; _and_ she'll feel beholden to you."

"Yes!" said Fudge, quite gleefully. "Get it done, Dolores. It's time the Longbottoms received justice."

Umbridge detested having to give up one of her little known secrets, as it rendered the knowing of the secret useless as a tool for blackmail. One as big as this may have eventually been used to bring the Great Dumbledore to heel. But, sometimes, it was unavoidable. This was one of those times.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Back at Hogwarts, the three were putting final touches on their plan to have Dumbledore find out about the ring horcrux.

"It's going to take very good acting on the part of all three of us to pull it off," said Hermione. Looking at Harry, she said, "You, to show confusion and a little fear. Not too much, mind. And us, to show worry and concern for you."

"It has to be enough to show a reason for actually talking to the old fool," said Daphne. "He has to believe it worries you, and us, so much that you're willing to... overcome... how much we detest the man to actually tell him something we might consider personal."

Harry nodded. "We'll need to practice that," he said. "I don't think I can pull it off without us role-playing it a fair bit."

"Agreed," replied Daphne, while Hermione nodded.

"In the meantime," said Hermione. "How goes your practice at maintaining and controlling the Aguamenti Charm?"

"As much as I don't like to blow my own trumpet," he replied. "I think I've mastered it. That is, mastered it enough to make it quite effective as a form of propulsion for the second task."

"It actually propels you through the water?" asked Daphne.

"It does," he replied. "I practiced it in the Prefects' bathroom. Even _I_ was surprised by how well it works."

"And minimalist wand motion and incantless casting?" asked Hermione.

"Quite good, I think," he replied. "I've almost got it so slight it could somewhat pass as 'point' casting. And I now incantless cast... let's see... Aguamenti of course, the bubblehead charm, the severing charm, the summoning and banishing charms and the Confundus charm for in the water. I've also got down the jelly-fingers curse, the tongue-locking hex, the silencing charm, the impediment curse, the blasting hex, the cutting curse, and the reductor curse.

"I've figured those last few will come in very handy for when I'm in the graveyard. I've also been practicing batting hexes and curses aside rather than just shielding or dodging. And I've been practicing rapid conjuring and hovering charms to place objects between me and the magically unshieldable curses."

"Sticking with the second task, for the moment," she said, "The rescue plan?"

"Again?" he near whined.

"Again," she said.

With almost a sigh he said, "We're fairly certain it will be one of the two of you. If you get summoned late in the afternoon, the day before the task, it'll be you. I'll take your primary wand and you'll carry a conjured copy of it when you leave.

"I'll also tag you with a tracking charm..."

"We'll need to tell Dobby and Winky not to remove that charm," Daphne quickly cut in.

"Good point," he agreed. "I'll tag you with a tracking charm."

"Now the morning of the task?" asked Hermione.

"On the morning of the task I'll dress in that thermal swimwear you had your mum pick up and send. Good idea, that, by the way. I'll have my primary wand in my right holster and yours in my left under a Notice-me-not charm. I'll also have that diving knife and scabbard you organised for me strapped to my left thigh, also under a Notice-me-not charm. I'll warn Delacour to stay out of the kelp beds because of the grindylows, just in case.

"Just as they're about to send us into the water, I quickly swallow the gillyweed I'll have on me. I dive in, draw my wand and... using the power of my new flippers and the modified Aguamenti charm... I power my way to the merpeople village. If necessary, I stop every now and then to check I have the right direction from the tracking charm using the point me charm.

"Once in the village, I quickly go to you and use my knife to cut you free. Once you're free I cast the bubblehead charm on you. If you wake up, I hand you back your wand. If you do not, I'll tuck it in your sock on your right lower leg. That way, as soon as you reach the surface, you'll have access to it. The bubblehead charm, if it doesn't wake you up, will create sufficient positive buoyancy to see you reach the surface pretty quick smart.

"If the bubblehead charm _does_ wake you up, you'll remain with me but about twenty feet above to ensure the other hostages are rescued; especially little Miss Delacour. When we see the last of the Champions approach and are going to be okay, we two head to the surface, together.

"You then conjure a small boat and lie on it; and cast a warming charm on yourself. I then push you back to the jetty. I come out of the water once the gillyweed wears off."

"Then?" asked Daphne, with a small smirk.

"Then, if you weren't _asked_ to participate in the task this time around, I do my nut at Dumbledore using the Sonorus charm."

"Good," said Daphne, giving a little sigh of satisfaction. "You're ready. Now, what about what you're going to do in the third task and graveyard?"

Harry ran through his main and contingency plans. Both still needed a light tweaking. However, he was much further along than he thought.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

With the reduction in the amount of wand movement Harry was now using, he was also finding his speed of casting increasing. This now meant he could no longer just think of a Curse or Hex off the top of his head. Now he had to start creating what he read in _Combat Magic_, a book he found in the Room of Requirement when asking for help in training for combat, as spell chains.

However, he couldn't rely on the example spell chains that were in the book. He needed to create his own. After all, it was highly likely Riddle had also read that book, and knew the chains. Therefore, if he could figure out what spell chain Harry was using, he would know what Harry was going to cast and when.

After having decided he wasn't going to make the mistake of simply stunning his opponents, this time through, Harry was making the chains as lethal as possible.

He knew they also had to be quite creative. So, remembering Luna had devised some very creative uses of Charms within duelling during the days of the DA, Harry called on and asked her for her help. Help she was very willing to provide.

Once Harry then mentioned he had no interest in casting to incapacitate; and was, instead, aiming to kill; Luna became positively gleeful - and vicious.

Harry and she had just returned from one of their sessions in the Room of Requirement when a very excited Hermione grabbed Harry and dragged him over to a couch.

Luna simply smiled and went into Hermione's old room, where she now kept at least one full change of clothes and a second set of personal hygiene products. This was not because bullying of her had started back up again. This was because she'd simply taken to spending more time with the three. And she much preferred to shower in the ensuite in Hermione's old room after one of their sessions, than have to trudge back to her dorm before almost always returning again.

"Hermione, I'm all sweaty!" he exclaimed, as he was forced to sit on a couch.

"Shower in a minute," she rapidly said. "Neville was sent through the Floo in McGonagall's office to Saint Mungo's about an hour ago."

Shocked, Harry asked, "Why? What's wrong with him? It's not his grandmother, is it?"

Rapidly shaking her head while wearing a big grin, she said, "No. His parents have woken up."

Stunned, Harry sat there gaping in shock. "How the Hell did _that_ happen?" he asked. "They never woke up in the old timeline. Nothing we did could have triggered a change to them."

"Unknown," said Daphne, who was sitting opposite. "All we know, so far, is that his parents have woken up, and he's been sent to Saint Mungo's because they're demanding to see him."

"He was originally supposed to have been taken to the Headmaster's office to be Floo'ed, but the Headmaster had already left. Apparently, he raced there as soon as he could. I met Neville as he was hurrying from the Headmaster's office entrance to Professor McGonagall's office with her. And he told me."

"Damn," Harry softly said. "But, what is it we've done to the timeline that could have effected that change?"

"No idea," said Daphne. "However, I think we caused a change in the behaviour of someone; who, through however many different intermediaries, did something different regarding their treatment. And that difference is what has lead to them waking up."

"But why would Dumble..." Harry began before he suddenly realised something. "Order of the Phoenix. Frank and Alice were members. As was Sirius. _And_, Neville's the possible second child of the prophecy."

Harry went and retrieved his communications mirror before returning to the couch. He quickly opened it and muttered to its surface, "Padfoot."

While he waited, the girls tried to figure out what had led to the Longbottoms waking up; and when they would expect to see Neville again. Daphne was instructing Hermione on not barraging the boy with questions when he returned. And how to ask the right question, and when.

Suddenly, the mirror cleared. As soon as the image of his godfather appeared, the old dog said, "Hiya, Pup! What's up?"

Not wanting to beat about the bush concerning people Sirius would have considered close friends, he replied, "Frank and Alice have woken up."

A completely shocked Sirius looked back for a few moments before he asked, "When? How?"

"_When_ was sometime over an hour ago," replied Harry. "That's when Neville found out and was sent through to Saint Mungo's. _How_ is unknown. We hope to hear from Neville about that when he returns, whenever _that_ may be.

"Dumbledore also shot out of the castle, at the same time, without even letting his Deputy know he was going. Other than both Frank and Alice were in the Order, I have no idea why Dumbledore left with such haste."

"This means you get your godmother back, Harry," said a happy Sirius. "I'm so happy for you!"

Again, stunned at the news, it was a moment before Harry replied. "I hadn't even considered that," he softly said.

Obviously Hermione and Daphne were listening in. Both witches immediately came over and hugged him from either side.

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione, quite softly. "I'm so happy for you, too!"

"And me," said Daphne from her side.

Interrupting, Sirius said, "If you don't mind, Pup; I'd like to get over there right away. I know I'll probably not be allowed in to see them so soon, but I'll be able to find out extra information. I'll let you know what I can."

"Alright, Sirius," replied Harry. "And, thank you."

He quickly shut the mirror to break the connection and put it on the coffee table before sitting back.

"Harry, you know I love you, right?" said Daphne, moving away a little.

"Of course," he replied, wondering where his wife was going with this.

"Well, with love in my heart for you, I need to tell you, you stink!" she said.

Harry snorted in amusement and said, "I'd already be in the shower if it wasn't for one of my wives demanding I hear news from her before I cleaned up."

"Well, now you have the news," said Hermione. "Go shower."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Harry shot back, standing and making his way to their room.

"Prat!" she shot right back as he quickly ducked into the bedroom.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Sirius stepped out of the public Floo at Saint Mungo's and, not needing to bother the Welcome Witch as he already knew the way, headed up to the fourth floor.

Nearing Ward 49, the Janus Thickey Ward for long-term residents, Sirius found two aurors and Dumbledore outside the doors. Dumbledore was arguing with the aurors to allow him entry.

"Dumbledore?" he asked. "What's going on?"

Turning to Sirius, Dumbledore replied, "Ah; Sirius, my boy. You're looking much better."

"Yes, yes; back to being a debonair handsome ladies' man again," Sirius replied a little irritably. "Now, please answer the question. What's going on?"

"Well, I've been involved in a discussion with these two gentlemen of the law about allowing me entry to visit with my two friends, Frank and Alice; as well as pay a visit to Gilderoy. Were you aware Gilderoy, Lockhart that is, accidentally cast an Obliviate on himself? He was in the company of your godson, at the time. Quite the story, that."

"Dumbledore, whenever you're up to something you don't want people asking you about, you tend to immediately prattle on with nonsense and try to redirect their line of thought," said Sirius. "So, I now know you're up to something.

"And, whatever it is, obviously has something to do with my godson's godmother. If you do anything... and I do mean _anything_... that will harm the relationship reforming and building between my godson and his godmother, I'll come after you with a lit wand. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, Sirius, you have," Dumbledore looked sadly back. "Azkaban has left your soul hardened, my boy. I hope it doesn't lead you..."

"If you even _think_ to imply I'm going dark, old man," growled Sirius. "I'll actively work with every knut I have to utterly and publicly shred your much vaunted reputation. If there's _anyone_ going dark here, Dumbledore, it's _you_. You've developed this bad habit of justifying to yourself everything you've done wrong against some amorphous notion you call 'The Greater Good'."

"Yes; well," said Dumbledore, a little flummoxed as to how to handle the situation. Instead, he chose the easy option. "I see there's no reasoning with you, at the moment, Sirius. So I shall take my leave and speak to you some other time."

With that, Dumbledore swept away, back down the corridor from which Sirius had so recently come.

Making sure the old man had gone, Sirius turned to the senior of the two aurors standing before him and asked, "What can you tell me?"

After the two aurors shot a glance at each other, the Senior Auror, Savage, replied, "It'll be in the hands of the _Prophet_ by now, anyway, with the Minister involved.

"It seems the Minister had run an off-the-books investigation into the care and treatment of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Through that investigation it was discovered their Healer-of-Record had been dosing both with a senility-inducing potion of unknown origin. The Minister, accompanied with the Senior Undersecretary, Madam Bones and two aurors... as he put it... swooped in yester-evening and caught the man with the potions in his office in a private potions stash.

"After questioning the healer, he was taken away and... further questioned. Apparently, the Minister was just in time as the healer was getting ready to dose them again. With some of the potion on hand, a hospital Potions Master was able to develop an antidote and the Longbottoms were immediately dosed with it.

"They woke up this morning. That is, the potion was neutralised, allowing them to come back to their senses, this morning. They're now, in there, with family and a new healer and medi-witch team."

"And, you're here, because?" asked Sirius.

"Orders. Apparently, direct from the Minister, himself," said Senior Auror Savage. "'If anything happens to them after they've so recently woken up, it would disastrous!' were his words, I think."

"Let me guess, said Sirius a little sarcastically. "The story in tomorrow's _Prophet_ will be something along the lines of how the Minister, himself, solved the problem of the Longbottoms' long term insanity, and saw to them getting their sanity back."

Savage just smirked and was about to say something back when the door opened. Madam Longbottom stuck her head out.

"Dumbledore gone?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," replied the other auror as Madam Longbottom looked about.

When her eyes recognised Sirius she looked at him for a moment before she said, "Get in here, Black." Then she held the door open.

Sirius said to the two aurors, "Nice talking to you. And, thanks for blocking Dumbledore."

Both aurors smiled and nodded as he stepped between them and through the open door.

As soon as Sirius stepped in, Madam Longbottom shut the door, pointed with her chin and said, "This way."

She led Sirius down the length of the ward and through a set of hospital shielding curtains.

She immediately said, "Frank, Alice? Sirius has arrived."

Stepping within, Sirius could see both were sitting up on their beds, with both beds pushed closer together. Both looked about how he looked when he first escaped Azkaban; but, a lot cleaner.

"Frank, Alice," he said giving both a smile and nod. "You both look like shit."

The comment earned him a wide grin back from both but an angry rebuke from Madam Longbottom for both his remarks and his language.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After dinner, while Harry was pacing the floor in their apartment unable to concentrate on assignments, he felt his communications mirror vibrate. Whipping it out he opened it up and waited for the screen to clear.

As soon as Sirius appeared on the screen he asked, "Well?"

"I am. Thank you for asking, Pup," his godfather cheekily replied.

While Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, Sirius gave a little chuckle before he said, "I've been in to see them both. I only left their bedsides about ten minutes ago, actually; when I was tossed out to allow them to rest."

Before Harry could even ask his first question, Sirius continued. "They're both well. Both have their full mental faculties back. However, they're also both quite weak. That's understandable. It's going to take them quite some time to rebuild their wasted muscles and be able to at least move about unaided.

"The first people they asked to see were Madam Longbottom and Neville, of course. However, while I was there, Alice asked after you. She wants to see you. So, I'll be organising a time for you to visit with Professor Flitwick. I also had to tell them that you are bonded to two witches in your year as I expect you'll want to bring both when you come in to visit with them. I didn't want to tell them more than that because I didn't want to shock them with it.

"Neville will be spending the next few days living at Longbottom Hall and will return to school on Sunday afternoon. He's not happy with that. However, he has to attend school and, therefore, cannot take too much time off.

"While I was there Madam Longbottom and I had a private chat. Apparently, their Healer-of-Record had been dosing the both of them with a senility-inducing potion. He'd been paid by someone to keep them in that state. That person had also been supplying the healer with the potion. The DMLE cannot get the name of the person who's been doing that due to a Wizard's Oath. But, current _unsubstantiated_ belief is that it was Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?" asked Harry. "Why would Dum... _Ah_!" he said, suddenly understanding.

"Yes," said Sirius. "Because of either who Neville might be; or because Alice is your godmother; or both. Plus, the potion used is supposed to be something no one's ever seen before. And that includes the team of Potions Masters and Mistresses employed by the hospital. They say it's almost alchemic in nature."

"And Dumbledore apprenticed under the world-renowned Alchemist, Nicholas Flamel," said Harry.

"Precisely," agreed Sirius, before he changed the subject. "I hear from her that Daphne wrote to her asking her to investigate why you've not received your Order of Merlin yet."

"Yeah; I'm not that bothered by it, but both my ladies are," replied Harry. "As slaying the basilisk was something I did, not something my parent's did for me in eighty-one, I'm willing to go along with it."

"Well, she's now going to be busy with tending to Frank and Alice," explained Sirius. "So, starting tomorrow, I take over the investigation."

"Of course," said Harry. "And thank her for tending to it until now. It is very much appreciated."

"I already have, knowing how you'd have reacted," said Sirius.

"Thank you," said Harry, honestly moved his godfather was looking out for his interests and knew exactly how he'd react.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The second task was only a couple weeks off, but Harry's mind was almost fixated on the Longbottoms and how they came to be woken up.

It was a few days later, on the weekend, when Harry and the girls were picked up by Sirius from Hogwarts and taken to Saint Mungo's. They Floo'ed directly from Professor Flitwick's office, this time.

"Remus has a job," said Sirius by way of saying hello.

"I know," said Harry. "He's working for the Lily Evans Memorial Scholarship Fund."

"He's the Bursar," said Sirius.

"That means he runs the fund," said Harry, not expecting Sirius to understand the muggle term.

"You set it up for him," said Sirius, not even asking.

"Did not!" denied Harry.

"Did too!" disagreed Sirius.

"Did not!" said Harry.

"Did too!" said Sirius.

"Did not!" said Harry.

"Did too!" said Sirius.

"_Stop_ it, you two," interrupted Hermione.

Both just grinned at each other.

Arriving directly at the public Floo point at Saint Mungo's the four made their way directly to the fourth floor and to a private ward just the other side of the Janus Thickey ward.

Sirius gave a nod to the lone auror on guard outside the door and led the three Potters inside.

Walking in, Harry saw Frank and Alice, of course; but also present were Augusta Longbottom and Neville, Amelia Bones and two other adults Harry hadn't seen before, but looked a lot like those born as Longbottoms.

Both beds were close together. And Harry could see from the marks on the floor that they were often pushed together and pulled apart. A large window was letting in the morning light that was showing a dazzling display of colours from the various vased flowers throughout the room. Neville was carefully going through the various vases muttering to himself.

As soon as he saw it was Harry, Daphne and Hermione who walked in behind Sirius, his face lit up both in happy surprise and, it looked like, relief.

"Harry, Daphne, Hermione!" he exclaimed, turning away from the vase of flowers he was looking through. He quickly crossed the room to be with them.

Surprising him, Hermione reached out and embraced him in a hug. Daphne gave a little snicker from the look of trepidation he wore while hugging back and looking at Harry, and stepped in for her own hug. That helped the other boy relax.

Harry stepped forward and said, "Don't expect me to hug you." He stuck his hand out to shake and, as Neville almost solemnly shook it, said, "Expect a hearty handshake and..." slapping Neville on the arm, "... an even heartier 'attaboy!'. So, attaboy!"

That earned him a grin in return and smiles from everyone else.

A raspy male voice from the beds said, "Yep. That's James's son, alright."

"Harry?" asked a tentative female adult voice almost as raspy as the male voice.

Harry turned to look back at the Longbottom parents, smiled and replied, "Yes, Ma'am. Harry James Potter, at your service... godmother."

With a smile Alice held out her hand and said, "Come here, Harry. Let me get a good look at you."

Harry walked over to Alice's side of the two beds and held his own hand out to the woman. She grasped it in her own and pulled him a little closer.

"Yes," she softly said, peering at his face and letting her eyes drift over his features. "The Potter mop for hair. Lily's eyes, colour and shape. Your paternal grandfather's jaw. But you're rather undersized for a Potter. Potter's are usually a little on the larger side than the norm."

Instead of explaining why, Harry just smiled back. "It's good to see you, godmother."

"Now," she said, still holding his hand. "I've been told you have found yourself in a three-way soul bond." Turning to look at Hermione and Daphne, she asked, "I take it these two lovely young ladies are them?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, also looking at them.

Letting go of Harry's hand she beckoned to them both. "Well, come over here and let me get a look at you."

Harry stepped back as his two wives came forward.

Reaching out with both her hands, Alice grasped one each of Daphne and Hermione. Peering at Daphne she said, "You'd be Daphne. I can see the Greengrass and Pinegrew bloodlines in you." And, turning to Hermione, asked, "And you'd be... Harmony?"

"Hermione," Hermione softly corrected.

"My apologies," replied Alice.

"It's a common mistake," said Hermione, softly shaking her head. "I'm not offended."

"Thank you," said Alice. "He takes care of you?" she asked, looking to them both.

"He does," said Daphne with a small smile. "He's _very_ good to us."

"Let me know if he ever needs setting straight," Alice said quite firmly.

Both girls nodded.

As the ladies were talking, Harry moved out of the way and beckoned Mesdames Bones and Longbottom and Sirius over to the side.

When they joined him, he quietly said, "Something about all this has been bothering since I learned the news Frank and Alice were back with us."

Frowning, Madam Longbottom warily asked, "What do you mean, young man?"

Ignoring the unspoken put-down in the older witch's voice and words, he replied, "It's the timing of it all."

That got their attention.

Turning to Madam Bones, he asked, "Who, among your aurors, did the Minister use to investigate, as he claims?"

"No one that I know of," replied Madam Bones. "I've been asking that same question. None of my aurors have admitted to being involved until the day we came to arrest Healer... the healer."

"That's what I thought you'd say," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

Gathering his thoughts, Harry said, "What I'm going to say is going to make me sound like a conspiracy theory nutter. But, please, hear me out."

He received a nod from Madam Bones and Sirius but Madam Longbottom just frowned at him.

"A little over a week ago, Daphne wrote to Madam Longbottom asking her to investigate why I've still not heard anything about that Order of Merlin Chief Investigator Fitzwilliam practically ordered the Minister to award me for slaying the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Madam Longbottom immediately set about to discover why, only to find out it was being held up in the Minister's office. Like a terrier after a rat she went on a tear throughout the Minister's office, and just wouldn't quit.

"Now, the Minister is always one for garnering publicity. And, awarding an Order of Merlin to whom the populace of magical Britain consider a hero, would be a win-win for him. He could use that to easily boost his own popularity. So, I asked myself, why is his office deliberately trying to block it?"

Harry could see the three adults hadn't thought of that. And it was making them really think.

"He was either bribed, or someone had something over him," Madam Bones mused.

"Either way, he was obviously under pressure," said Madam Longbottom, now coming to understand where Harry was going.

"Irrespective of whether it's a bribe or blackmail, he was clearly under pressure to block it," said Harry. "Personally, my money is on either Dumbledore or Malfoy... or both for different reasons."

"Alright, I've got that," said Madam Bones. "But, what does that have to do with Frank and Alice."

"Getting there," he said. "Now, the Minister's in a bit of a pickle. He has to block me getting the Order, but he also knows Madam Longbottom won't quit. So, he's between a rock and a hard place. He can't go against Dumbledore or Malfoy and, if she keeps going, Madam Longbottom is eventually going to force him to make the award.

"So, he works out... or, I suspect _Dolores Umbridge_ worked out... their only hope laid in getting Madam Longbottom to stop. But, how to get her to stop? What was more important to Madam Longbottom than her responsibility to the alliance?"

"Family..." said Madam Longbottom softly, suddenly understanding.

"Exactly," said Harry. "Now, threats were never going to work. Especially, against someone who combated three inner circle Death Eaters and another, and _captured_ them. Nor against someone who sits on the Wizengamot and is used to the pompous blustering fool we call a Minister, and his pet pink toad of an Undersecretary.

"So, what I'm horrified to suspect I'm right about," he said, carefully watching their expressions. "I think the Minister... or far more likely the Pink Toad... has known about this healer dosing Frank and Alice with that horrid potion for quite some time.

"The Pink Toad knew that Madam Longbottom would drop everything and rush to their bedsides if Frank and Alice came out of their... illness. Nothing else would be as important to her. Nor, _should_ it be."

Harry could tell Madam Longbottom, let alone Madam Bones with her decades of investigative experience, was putting two and two together and coming up with the desire to kill a Minister and his Pink Toad.

"Now, let's put the facts together," said Harry, forging ahead. "The Minister apparently, according to him, runs an off-the-books investigation into the health of Frank and Alice, more than a _decade_ after they were hurt. Madam Bones is unable to discover _who_ of her aurors was involved in that investigation, if any. This so-called investigation reaches its conclusion right in the _middle_ of when Madam Longbottom, who _also_ happens to be the mother and mother-in-law of the two who were hurt, is on a tear through his office. This, at a time when the Minister is _far too busy_ trying to fight off the effects of Madam Longbottom on his office to get much work as a Minister done, let alone anything else. It also happens to be the _one thing_, or one of the very few things, that would cause Madam Longbottom to break off her tear. And what are you left with?"

Harry could see the three adults well understood. Madam Bones was both stunned and appalled, as was Sirius. But, Madam Longbottom was definitely building up a head of steam.

"The _bastards_!" Sirius softly but angrily muttered.

"I'm going to kill him," growled Madam Longbottom. "I'm going to call him out; him, _and_ that Pink Toad."

"Gus; _no!_" said Madam Bones, a little fearful for what her friend would do. "You leave them to me. Let the _law_ handle this."

"He's _mine!_" softly snarled a now thoroughly worked up Regent Longbottom, hoping not to be heard by her children.

"_No!_" snapped Madam Bones. "I need him alive so I can force him to tell me who pressured him to stop your investigation. I want _all_ the answers."

"I'm going to kill him!" snarled Madam Longbottom, again and just as softly as last time.

"No, you're _not_!" snapped Harry. "Augusta Longbottom, you're going to stop acting like a bloody Gryffindor and listen for a few minutes. You can kill him later."

Shocked that Harry would speak to her that way, the elderly witch stopped for a moment.

"We've _got_ him, Augusta," he said. "Him _and_ that Pink Toad that simpers about him. If you go and kill him his replacement is likely to be just as bad.

"Fudge is only interested in four things. They are: Holding on to power, his reputation, his life, and the money he's obviously collecting in bribes; probably in that order. We can _use_ that. With the threat of going public with what we now know, we can blackmail the _shit_ out of him. We can force him to do just about anything.

"Threaten him with going public and he'll be forced to know, if we go ahead with it, he'll get fired by the Wizengamot as Minister, his reputation will end up in tatters, his bribe money will dry up, and those who bribe him will probably kill him for you anyway. Just kill him and he's a wasted asset.

"Plus, we don't know when he... or, rather, the Pink Toad... figured out what was going on with your son and daughter-in-law. It may not have been that long ago. Or, it might have been _years_ ago. We don't know.

"If we threaten him and keep him where he is, he's ours to control. Amelia can _still_ get out of him who it was who demanded he stop your investigation or block me receiving the Order. She can do it in secret. It's time to use _their_ modus operandi against them."

"Alright!" she snapped back. "But, afterwards, he's _mine!_"

"Fair enough," replied Harry, calmer now that Madam Longbottom was not just going to immediately hare off and kill the man and his toad. "Now, I personally think this has Umbridge written all over it. If Fudge knew before now he'd have immediately used it to boost his popularity. Especially after what came out about me and Sirius a few months ago.

"Think about it. Why hold back something like this if the only one you can blackmail is a lowly healer? No. Umbridge was after, or already knows, whoever it is that got the healer to do it. I think, however, she was still trying to figure that out and gather proof. That leads me to suspect it was someone in power who is a political enemy. And that leads, most likely, to Dumbledore."

"Why Dumbledore?" asked Madam Bones.

"Dumbledore knows there's a prophecy about me in the Hall of Prophecies. I think it's about me facing Tom Riddle. So, Dumbledore wants absolute control over me," he explained, unsure of how much he could tell them. "So he can, as he would put it, directly guide me to my destiny."

"But what does that have... Alice is your godmother," said Sirius, suddenly figuring it out. "Just as I'm your godfather."

"Exactly," confirmed Harry. "Dumbledore demanded magical guardianship of me. He'd never have that if Sirius wasn't in Azkaban, or Alice rendered... mentally incapable... of looking after me. My guardianship would have been given to either or both in joint custody."

"You honestly think Dumbledore would stoop so low?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yeah, I do," he sighed. "Think about what he's been up to recently regarding me. He sent me to live with relatives outside of the magical world, and he blocked me from receiving mail from it. Both of those led to me having no idea about the magical world, or my place within it, until I reached Hogwarts as an eleven year old. I was... magically clueless.

"Lately, he tried to stop me from clearing the air about what my life was like, he tried to stop me from telling the world Voldemort's real identity, when my magical guardianship was stripped from him he tried to get it back, when I was emancipated he tried to have it overturned and to again be awarded magical guardianship, and he's tried to stick his nose numerous times into my House business. Why?

"Simple. He wants control of me and have me stupid. There's no doubt, in my mind, he's aware of the same prophecy in the Hall of Prophecies. And he thinks he's the only one who can guide me to fulfilling it the way he wants it fulfilled."

Turning more fully to Madam Bones, he said, "Amelia, I need to get into the Hall of Prophecies to hear that prophecy. I think it holds much of the answers as to what's going on. And, I want you and Sirius, at least, there when I hear it. Can you organise that?"

She looked back for a few moments before she said, "First, I want to confirm there _is_ actually such a prophecy there. If there is, I'll organise for you to hear it."

"Thank you," he replied.

"I'd like to be there, too," said Madam Longbottom.

"You'd be welcome," he replied.

"In the mean time," said a clearly determined Sirius, "I'm going to take up where Augusta left off with the investigation. Fudge... or Umbridge... might have thought they've won this round; but, I intend for them to learn they've simply replaced a terrier with a grim that's just as tenacious.

"Maybe doing that will help us to learn of the identity of whomever it is that's pressuring Fudge to block Harry's Order of Merlin."

"Be careful when you do so," Harry said firmly. "When they realise, as you put it, they've just exchanged a terrier for a grim, they may try a more... permanent measure."

Sirius nodded back and said, "I'll be careful, Pup."

"Good," said Madam Bones. "And I'll attack him from the other side with questions about how he learned of the activities of the Healer-of-Record."

"Then we begin to... extort... what we want out of him," added Madam Longbottom, equally determined.

"Then we have a plan, and a puppet." said Harry. "Now we just have to figure out how, and in what way, to make it dance to our tune."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

When the three returned to Hogwarts Harry immediately told them of his talk with Mesdames Longbottom and Bones and Sirius.

"But, Harry; that's a lot of guesswork," said Hermione.

"Yes, but also likely," said Daphne. "It fits with what we know and makes sense. It also shows a likely explanation of why the Longbottoms were woken in _this_ timeline, but not in the original one.

"My letter to Madam Longbottom had her go after the Minister and his office. That caused the Minister and, likely, Umbridge to come up with a way to stop her. Umbridge, in response, used her knowledge of what was happening to the Longbottoms to redirect Madam Longbottom's attention, which she didn't have to do in the original timeline. And, the Longbottoms were revived."

"Yes," replied Harry. "Plus, I think it was evidence against Dumbledore being the one paying the Healer-of-Record to keep them mentally incompetent she used against him when she turned up here in our fifth year. I think it's why he was such a wimp against her and her activities. She might not have actually had the evidence; but, telling him she did, might have been enough to get his compliance."

"This is what's had you so mentally distracted these last few days, isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," he replied.

"You know you can use us as sounding boards, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed, realising she was right. He should have. "Sorry," he sheepishly said. "It's just... I used to always just use my inner voice to do this when I was... before I came to Hogwarts."

They both understood.

Neville returned late afternoon on the Sunday and immediately sought out the three.

"What did you say to my Gran, Harry," he demanded, as soon as the door to the apartment was opened for him. "She's been furious about something ever since. I know it's not me, because she'd not have kept it from me. But, she's clearly upset about something."

Harry sighed and said, "Take a seat, Nev."

Neville walked over and sat down on the edge of it, still looking quite antsy. And clearly still wanting answers.

"I figured out the Minister... or Madam Umbridge, more likely... knew your parents were being dosed with that hideous potion well before he, the toad and the aurors stormed into the healer's office," Harry explained, getting right to the point.

"I also pointed out how it looked... how it was such an incredible coincidence that the Minister discovered what was happening to your parents, as it was the same time your Gran was on a tear through his own offices about me not being awarded the Order of Merlin he's supposed to award me, yet.

"And how, something happening to the health of one of her family would be about the only thing that would instantly stop your Gran continuing her investigation."

Harry watched as Neville's face morphed into one of great anger.

"It's just an incredible coincidence that what was happening to your parents was discovered and acted upon at the same time your Gran was making life extremely difficult for the Minister? I think not," replied Harry, answering his own question. "That's what your Gran, Madam Bones, Sirius and I were discussing that angered your Gran."

Neville suddenly shot to his feet and began pacing. Harry was thankful that the young man wasn't immediately talking about going and killing the Minister. But, the future Head of House Longbottom was now clearly in evidence.

The young man suddenly stopped and glared at Harry. "How is it Gran hasn't gone straight over there and confronted him with it? I'd have expected her to challenge him to an honour duel on hearing something like that."

"There are... plans in the works," replied Harry. "We convinced your Gran not to behave so brashly with this. We're going to use this information to get concessions and further information out of the Minister and his Pink Toad, first. However, when the time comes, your Gran will exact her vengeance on both of them. Do not concern yourself with that."

"What are the plans?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, Nev. I spoke to your Gran as Regent Longbottom; one allied House to another," replied Harry. "I really shouldn't have told you as much as I have. But, I consider you my friend. And, if your father still remains unable to take the mantle, you'll be _the_ Longbottom and Head of House soon enough. I think you had the right to know that much.

"However, the plans must remain secret. Only four people will know what is going on, and they're all Regents or Heads of Ancient Houses. You need to trust in your grandmother to do what is right for House Longbottom."

Neville scowled back but didn't disagree.

"You've had a Hell of a couple of days, Neville," said Hermione. "Here you were, another day of school at Hogwarts. Suddenly, you're told your parents have... woken up from their conditions. You're quickly sent through to see them. You probably don't even believe it until you actually get to lay eyes on them and see it for yourself..."

He nodded back, a little sadly.

"A couple of days later and you're beginning to accept they're back," she continued. "Suddenly, Harry's there telling your grandmother something. She becomes quite angry about what he's told her; and, she's been angry ever since. And you now find yourself happy about your parents, but worried... if not a little afraid... about your grandmother."

Again he nodded.

"It's completely understandable," she said, walking over to give him a hug where he sat. "Has what Harry told you helped?" she asked, pulling away from him a little.

"Yeah," he croaked, a little emotional.

He looked to Harry, cleared his throat a little, and asked, "So, you think the Minister knew about what Healer Tompkins was up to and didn't act until he needed a way to... divert my grandmother?"

"Close," replied Harry, surprised Neville figured out that much so quickly. "I think _Madam Umbridge_, the Pink Toad, figured it out... when, I don't know... and gave that tidbit of information to the Minister, so he could use it to divert your grandmother's attention away from her investigation.

"I'm sorry it's upset your grandmother, Nev; when she should be experiencing a period of great happiness..."

Neville gave a wave off gesture. "You were honour-bound to tell her, Harry. I _know_ that," he sighed, sitting further back in his seat to lean back onto the backrest.

"But now you know what happened," said Daphne. "You're going to need to keep that you know a secret. How're your Occlumency shields?"

"Pretty good," he replied. "I might not keep out a powerful Legilimens; but, I'll know if they're rummaging around in there."

"Good," said Daphne. "That should do. We're worried someone like the Headmaster might get it into his head to read your mind to find out what you know."

"He's tried. So has Snape," he replied. "They've not tried since I first detected them both, though. That was in first year."

"Yeah, same with me," said Daphne.

"You both know that's illegal, right?" asked Harry.

"Yes. But, where's the proof?" asked Daphne. "Unlike when Dumbledore tried it on you in his office, he'd have cleared his wand before we could get the aurors here."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

During the days leading up to the second task, Harry trained a fair bit more, but also made both his wives also train minimal wand movement casting. His argument was, if either of them were taken down to the bottom of the lake, they'd also likely be casting spells underwater.

Of the two, Hermione was managing it a bit better. Her wand gestures were more precise - and, therefore, lent themselves better to minimal casting - and were quicker. But, Daphne was more accurate and able to think more creatively.

As soon as classes finished for the day, a Monday, the three hurried back to their apartment. Once inside, both girls handed off their wands to Harry. But, with a slight change of plan, both girls strapped their second wands to the inside of their thighs with tape.

Harry looked on, amused. "Do I need to be jealous of a wand? I think those two sticks are going to get more action than me, tonight."

"You get enough," Hermione smirked back.

Not wanting to appear as if they knew what was going on, the three went down to dinner, as per usual. It was as they were about to leave that Professor Flitwick asked the three of them to accompany him to his office off his classroom.

Once in the charms corridor, as it was unofficially known, the Professor ushered them inside his office.

After taking seat, he turned to them and said, "Mister Potter, have you determined the nature of the second task, yet?"

"Yes, Professor," he replied. "Some... item... I place great personal value in will be taken from me and will end up in the lake. My task will be to recover it."

"Errr... not quite," the Professor corrected. "A... person... will be taken and placed in the bottom of the lake."

"That's not what the clue states, Professor," Harry angrily retorted. "It states: '_Come seek us where our voices sound; we cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching, ponder this: we've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look; and to recover what we took. But past an hour - the prospect's black; too late, it's gone, it wont come back_'.

"That means it's some_thing_... not some_one_."

With a sigh the little Professor said, "Be that as it may, it is _hostages_ that have been chosen for you for the four of you to rescue. I suppose that's what they mean by 'it'."

Shaking his head, Harry asked, "So they want a hostage. Any idea _who_ they've chosen for me? Or, don't I get to know until I find them?"

"That's what this meeting is about, Mister Potter," replied Flitwick. "For the three champions a hostage was selected without their awareness. The champions won't even know that until they arrive on the dock of the Black Lake.

"However, you're a little different. Because you're sharing an apartment with these two ladies, if one of them was to be taken the evening before, you'd immediately know of it. And then you'd spend the evening and night searching the castle for them before calling in the aurors.

"And that's why the three of you are here. If anyone other than one of these two ladies was taken, it would not be someone you'd sorely miss. So, I convinced the Headmaster... especially given the nature of your bond and your heightened level of protection over them both... you should be told one would be taken and put in the lake."

Harry snorted and said, "You can tell the Headmaster you've just saved his life, at the worst, or saved him a long stay in hospital, at the least. That aside, I take it you're asking permission for one of these ladies to be placed at the bottom of the Lake?"

"That's it exactly," the Professor replied.

Harry turned to his wives and asked, "Are either one of you willing to do this? Remembering, of course, I really don't give a toss about the whole thing."

Daphne and Hermione looked at each other before both turned back. Hermione said, "We've decided, and it'll be me that get's taken."

"You're sure?" asked Harry. "I know I'll get to you well before the hour's up, but it means you're going to get wet and look pretty bedraggled coming out of the lake."

"We're sure," smiled Hermione.

"I have no idea, other than voyeur thrills, why a hostage needs to be taken," said Harry turning back to the Professor. "But, it seems Hermione's volunteered and willing to be taken.

"However, if Daphne's taken because Dumbledore's decided other than my choice. I call the aurors rather than jump into the lake. I'm telling you, in advance, it will be considered a kidnapping, and I _will_ press charges against him."

"Understood, Mister Potter," the little Professor replied.

Daphne and Harry left Hermione behind in the Professor's office and, quite tense, quickly headed back to their apartment.

"Did you cast the tracking charm?" asked Daphne, as soon as they were in the door.

"Of course," said a somewhat distracted Harry.

"She'll be fine, Harry," she said.

"Hmmm?" he asked before he said, "Oh! Your wand." And pulled her wand from his pocket, handing it to her.

"That's not what I said; but, thank you," she said, taking it from him.

"Do you know, this is going to be the first night we've been more than a couple of rooms away from one another since we got back?" he asked.

She softly sighed and replied, "I know. And the first night we've not all slept in the same bed since returning from the Christmas break."

"You also realise this means I don't get to yell at Dumbledore for kidnapping one of you two, right?" he asked.

"I know," she replied. "But that was only a bonus. It has no effect on the task at hand.

Harry, worried and muttering to himself while he tried to work on homework, soon gave that up as a wasted idea. He sat back and said, "That's not going to work."

Setting her own homework aside, she moved to sit next to him. "Do you want to go through the plan again?"

"No," he sighed. "It'd just worry me more."

"Ancient Runes memorisation charts?"

He thought about that for a few moments before he sighed and replied, "Why not. Let's give them a go."

"Which set?" she asked. "Elder Futhark, Younger Futhark or Anglo-Saxon Futhorc?"

"Elder, I think," he replied. "I think it's easier to work with."

"Elder, it is," she replied.

After about an hour of memorisation testing, together with examples of how the rune could be used in modern wizardry, Harry called it quits.

"Sorry," he said. "I think that's more than enough."

"Actually, you did very well," she said. "When you stop trying to let your head get in the way, and just rattle off what you now instinctively know, you do brilliantly."

"Something to work on, I suppose," he said, still distracted.

With an annoyed sigh, she called Dobby. And the little elf popped in.

"Yes, Mistress?" asked the little elf.

"Could you bring me a Calming Draught, please?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress," replied Dobby, before he popped away.

He was back a moment later with a small phial of potion, and handed it direct to Daphne.

"Thank you," she said.

And he popped away again.

"Pack everything up," she said to Harry. "We're going to bed."

Once everything was packed away, Daphne dragged him into the bedroom, where they both readied for bed.

For her part, she simply stripped off and climbed in.

Once they were both in, nude, she handed him the phial and said, "Drink."

He downed it and laid back, hoping he'd drift off soon; but Daphne had other ideas. She reached across and grasped him, beginning to massage him.

"Errr, Daph?" he asked, a little surprised by her ministrations. "You do realise you just gave me a Calming Draught, right?"

"Of course," she said. "But, I don't think a Calming Draught, alone, is going to get you to sleep."

"And what do you intend to do to help, when what you're doing is keeping me awake?" he asked

"This," she said, before suddenly ducking her head under the blankets.

A moment later and Harry moaned, "Oh, _my_!"

He wasn't even able to return the gift before fading off to sleep.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


	26. Task Two and a Threat

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to the proverbial Duchess of Magic, JK Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Warner Bros and some other high falutin' companies. No matter how much I whine about not owning anything related to the HP universe, other than a few fanfic plots, I do not profess to own - and would never dream of making any money off - JKR's wonderful world... Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six - Task Two and a Threat<strong>

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

The next morning both were up, dressed and down early to breakfast in the Great Hall. Though again tense, Harry had calmed a lot and had actually had a good night's sleep.

After breakfast, they returned to the apartment so Harry could change into his swimwear. He donned the thermals, and then pulled his swim trunks on and, finally the tight elasticised t-shirt he wanted to wear, over the top.

His wand went into its sheath on his right arm, with Hermione's in the sheath on his left. That one was disillusioned. Finally, he strapped his dive knife in its sheath to his left thigh.

He pulled on his pair of lightweight trainers for his feet, and stood ready to go.

Daphne gave him a quick check over to ensure he had everything, and handed him the little bag of gillyweed. Finally, she grabbed his heavy, winter cloak and pulled it around his shoulders, fastening it in place.

"You're ready," she said.

Harry nodded, squared his shoulders, and said, "Thank you. Now, let's go get our wife."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

On the dock sticking out into the lake, Harry was able to manoeuvre things so that he stood next to Delacour. "Miss Delacour?" he softly asked her.

Looking askance at him she softly replied, "Mister Potter."

"Stay out of the kelp beds, alright? They're full of vicious grindylows," he softly but firmly said to her.

She looked at him for a while longer before clearly deciding he wasn't trying to sabotage her. "Thank you," she replied, and turned back to the preparations.

With her attention no longer on him, Harry moved away and stripped out of his robe and trainers. And immediately activated the runes Daphne had weaved into his thermals to keep a Warming charm activated and his body warm. The layout was designed to keep his trunk warm and faded out to the extremities.

Once Harry began disrobing, so did the three Champions.

He quickly checked himself over to ensure he still had everything. Gillyweed, check. Hermione's wand - still disillusioned, check. Knife in sheath and strap securing it, check. Dive watch - of course, check. Rune-based warming charm activated, check. Ready to rock!

Once he was ready he looked to the judges table for the first time. As expected he saw Dumbledore looking back at him with not a little worry on his face.

Calling over, Harry said, "Headmaster Dumbledore. Did you warn the merfolk that if they get in my way I'll kill them?"

His face almost immediately changing from worry to anger, Dumbledore replied, "Yes, Mister Potter. However, I also warned them you won't attack unless directly provoked. Don't make a liar out of me."

Harry was going to taunt the old man about how he already thought he was a liar; but Bagman, realising he had to say something fast, stepped forward and cast his Sonorus charm.

Bagman ran through his spiel for the spectators, who wouldn't actually be able to see anything, anyway, and he was about to start the countdown. As soon as he called 'three' Harry threw the mouthful of gillyweed into his mouth and braced himself for the change.

On 'One!' he readied to dive into the water, doing so a second later, and waited for the transformation to complete. It did, a few seconds later.

He popped his wand, cast a quick Point Me charm to ensure his direction, then pointed it behind him and cast the Aguamenti charm while also kicking with his now very large webbed feet. Holding on to the wand tightly, he soon caught up to, and passed, the other three competitors. The only one who had any chance of keeping pace with him was Victor Krum. His incomplete transformation into a shark allowed him to breathe under water and travel quicker than the other two; but, without a tail, most of his propulsion was lacking.

Harry maintained a steady rhythm that powered him through the water. He conserved as much energy as he could, and kept the pumping of his legs and magic through his wand at a pace he was comfortable with.

He felt he was about halfway there when he suddenly heard the voice of Moaning Myrtle Cummings from off to the side. "How're you getting on?" she asked.

Harry grinned back and flipped her a thumbs up. He'd completely forgotten Myrtle had helped point him in the right direction in the previous timeline.

"You're doing very well, and you're going really fast!" she said. "You just need to turn ever so slightly to the left."

He flipped her another thumbs up and made the slight course correction.

"You're a little over halfway there, Harry," she said. "I'd like to stay some more and guide you right in, but they don't like me very much. They chase me away." And, with that, she was gone.

When he knew he was close he began to hear the merpeople's song. A quick stop, a recast of the Point Me charm, and he was on his way again. He only had to change his direction a few more degrees to the left to have him heading direct to the village.

Coming up on the village from high, he ensured he passed over many of the merfolk below before conjuring up a heavy dumbbell to hold in his left hand. Using that, he then dropped straight down into the centre of the village as if in the aquatic version of a Wronski Feint. He simply dropped the dumbbell once he was about five feet off the bottom, allowing it to continue to fall and puff up a small cloud of silt as it landed.

Right in front of him were the four hostages. As per the previous timeline they were in an enchanted sleep and fully clothed. Each was tied to the tail of a single large statue of a merperson. Harry assumed it was the founder of the merpeople's enclave, here, in the Black Lake.

He spotted Hermione immediately, of course. Either side of her were Megan Jones of Hufflepuff, and little Gabrielle Delacour. And Cho Chang was on the other side of Megan.

'Hunh!' he thought. 'I'd forgotten Krum went to the Ball with Jonesy, this time.'

He quickly pulled the knife from it's scabbard at his left thigh and moved forward to cut the kelp rope tying Hermione to the statue. He pulled her adrift before cutting a short piece of the kelp and using it to tie her hair back. The movement of the water had it getting in the way of her being able to see clearly.

Resheathing his blade, he switched hands to hold her and used his wand to cast the Bubblehead charm at her head, using his deep unabiding love for her to power it to make it last as long as possible. He knew she was capable of casting it silently; but, didn't want to take the risk of it failing before she reached the surface, and being unable to cast it again.

As expected and hoped, she woke up. For only a moment she was confused before her eyes snapped to look into Harry's own eyes. She grinned back.

With a grin of his own, Harry released his grip on her and handed over her wand. Watching, he could see she was struggling a little to stop from floating up. So, he created a small dumbbell she could hold in her left hand. It only weighed about a pound but, apparently, it was enough.

Harry pointed upwards to her before pointing two fingers to his eyes before making it look like he was peering into the distance. She nodded back, knowing the plan.

Kicking her legs a little she floated upwards before coming to a stop about twenty feet up.

While he waiting for her to get into position, Harry took a look around, himself. For the first time, he realised the merfolk warriors had closed in and were making threatening gestures to him.

Again, he drew his knife and gave them a bit of a maniacal grin before threatening them right back. They immediately backed off, though still looked angry.

'Dumbledore _did_ warn them,' he thought. 'Thank God.'

And there they waited for the other competitors.

After a while Harry glanced at his watch and realised the first of the other champions should just about be onto them.

However, the merfolk seemed to rally their courage and started to move back in again. Again, he had to threaten them to make them back off.

With the merfolk backed away again, Harry glanced up at Hermione. Catching his eye, she gestured off into the distance before holding up two fingers. Two champions were now within visual range. She hoped one of them was Delacour.

A few minutes later, he saw Krum's shark form come swimming in to the village. Delacour was not far behind. Thankfully, the vision of a half man half shark was enough to scare the merfolk right off.

As Krum approached, Harry held up the knife to show him.

As soon as Krum arrived he paused just a moment before he made as if to bite at the kelp. Instead, Harry moved forward and cut the kelp for him, thereby lessening the risk of a bite wound to his hostage. He thought Jonesy would appreciate it.

Krum looked at him for a moment before he made a weird sort of bow. He then grasped a loose end of kelp rope with his teeth before heading for the surface with his hostage.

By the time he'd finished Delacour had arrived. Again, he stepped forward to cut the kelp. However, this time, the merfolk warriors tried to step in. They were looking quite angry.

Harry cut the kelp while also raising his wand to point at the nearest merfolk. Delacour hadn't seen them moving in, so fixedly was she attending to her hostage – her younger sister.

As soon as young Gabrielle was free, Fleur looked around for Harry, and saw that he was holding off the merfolk.

He cast a quick glance at her, and pointed to her before he jabbed his finger skywards. As she began to ascend, towing her little sister, Harry brought up the rear, waving both his wand and knife around at the merfolk.

He again cast a quick glance upwards and saw Hermione latch onto the robes at the shoulder of young Gabrielle, before adding her efforts to those of Fleur to ascend. Hermione nearly hit him with the dumbbell weight as she let it fall from her grasp.

With the ascent now assured, two of the merfolk tried to dash forward with their spears raised threateningly. Harry cast a quick two bludgeoning curses to the face of both before all the merfolk backed off again.

At that point he swum up under Gabrielle and, pushing upwards against her bum with his shoulder, rapidly kicked with his massive flipper like feet and powered all three to the surface.

Watching as Hermione created a small boat for the three of them, he then boosted, Hermione first, then Gabrielle, and finally Fleur, into the boat before he moved around to the rear of it.

He held his breath and stuck his head out of the water for a moment to orient himself before dropping back under.

Gripping the stern end of the keel, he turned the boat in the direction of the dock and powered it back. Unsurprisingly, he passed a now untransformed Krum with a struggling Jonesy. It looked like the girl couldn't swim. But he watched as Hermione conjured a small raft for them as they passed, leaving it in the water for them.

As soon as Harry had pushed the boat to the dock, he quickly checked his watch. He figured he had time.

Quickly, he powered back to the village; but, only made it about three quarters of the way back before he saw Diggory and Chang swimming on the surface.

He stopped just ahead of them and conjured another small boat. Then helped them both to climb in before pushing it back to the dock just as his gillyweed ran out.

As he climbed out he was lifted under his arms by Krum and Diggory, who pulled him the rest of the way up onto the dock. As they stepped away from him a blanket was thrown over his form and together with Diggory, Krum, Hermione, Chang and Jones - who also all had blankets draped over their forms - he was hustled off to the medical tent. Obviously, the two Delacours couldn't wait. But, Harry was okay with that, considering both were Veela.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

As he entered the medical tent, Fleur dashed forward and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug for a moment. She then backed off and gripping the sides of his head, quickly planted a big kiss to each of his cheeks.

"_Zank_ you, Monsieur Potier!" she exclaimed, almost gushing with gratitude. "Zank you!"

"Hey you!" called Hermione. "Get your mitts off my man!" But, a quick look at Hermione's face, and you could tell she wasn't angry; she was grinning.

Fleur immediately released Harry and quickly moved in to hug Hermione. "You too!" she cried. "Zank you! _Zank_ you!"

Harry just rolled his eyes as Madam Pomfrey was trying to get them all to sit on hospital cots.

Quickly, while angrily declaiming the whole event, the medi-healer forced Pepper-up potions into each of their hands. "Who ever had the _stupid_ idea of holding a _swimming_ competition, in the Black Lake, in the middle of _winter_, needs their collective heads _examined_!" the medi-witch angrily muttered. "Of all the _idiotic_, Merlin _bedamned_..."

Harry just tuned her out and made sure Hermione was alright. He cast drying and drought charms on them both before moving to do the same to young Jonesy. Fleur had already looked after her sister's needs, and he figured the champions could take care of their own.

A few moments later, Daphne hurried in and engulfed the both of them in a hug. "Thank Merlin you're both alright!" she softly exclaimed while holding on to the both of them.

"We are, love," replied Harry, just as softly. "We are."

Pulling her head back a little to look them both in eyes she asked, "Did the plan go off alright? From what I could see it did."

"Yeah, it did," said Harry. "I only had to hit two of the merfolk in the face with weak bludgeoning curses to get them to back off. The rest of the time they just threatened. They weren't happy I took their toys away from them."

"Well, you've got the judges all arguing now," she said. "Karkaroff is trying to claim Krum should get the maximum points and first place for the task because Krum was the first back to the surface. Maxime is arguing that, as the elder Miss Delacour was the first onto the dock with her sister when you pushed them all back in the boat that Delacour should receive the maximum points and first place. But the others are arguing that you were the first to reach and rescue your hostage, which was the point of the task, so _you_ should receive maximum points and first place.

"There're also arguments that you interfered with the task for the other competitors except Diggory and, therefore, you should be disqualified. And that points should be deducted from Krum and Delacour because you had to step in to help them. It's a mess."

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it!" exclaimed Diggory. Harry didn't realise they were all listening in.

Diggory turned to the other two champions and brought them into a huddle, as Harry sat with his wives. Daphne blushed and looked sheepish at him and softly said, "Oops!" This just made Harry lightly chuckle while Hermione grinned back at her.

Not more than fifteen seconds later, their mini huddle broke up. Diggory turned to Harry and said, "Come on. We're going to see the judges."

Harry gave a little grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay," he said as he climbed back to his feet, ready to follow the other three. "But, as I've made clear, I'm really not interested in the points."

"Maybe not," replied Krum. "But, vee _are_."

Just as they were standing, Daphne suddenly reached out with the lid and glass halves of a glass jar and snagged something from Hermione's hair between them. Quickly pulling the two from Hermione's hair, both Harry and Hermione's eyes widened at what she'd caught within the jar, as she screwed the lid down firmly - one animagus water beetle. And the beetle was frantically trying to escape.

Holding the now sealed jar in her left hand she pulled Harry's knife from its sheath on his thigh and quickly stabbed a couple of holes into the lid, before handing the knife back. Hermione's hand came up with her wand and she cast an Unbreakable charm on the jar.

As the three grinned at each other and followed the three champions back out of the tent, Daphne slipped the jar into her pocket. "We'll have a chat with nosey Miss Skeeter back in our apartment, later."

The four contestants, plus their four hostages and Daphne, all walked back down to the dock where the judges were gathered and still arguing.

As they walked onto the dock, Bagman saw them and his eyes lit up. He was about to say something when Diggory pulled his wand out and cast a Cannon Blast charm into the air.

That frightened just about everyone within ten feet. But, it did silence the judges, which was the effect he was going for.

"Since _none_ of you could see what was going on below the water, perhaps you should ask _us_ what happened before you think of awarding anyone points, hmm?" he asked.

Harry cocked an eyebrow in amusement at that. He never saw, before, that Diggory had a firm backbone and could stand up to authority figures like that. Especially, when three of those authority figures were the Heads of schools.

"Now, Cedric my boy," said Dumbledore. "We'll be with you in just a moment."

"Yet, vee are wif you _now_," said Krum with his somewhat laconic style of speaking.

"Zey are... correct," said Delacour. "We will _not_ accept points unless our views are 'aird."

With the three Heads, Bagman and Crouch the elder all looking back in surprised shock at the four competitors, Dumbledore looked to Harry and asked, "Is this your view, as well, Mister Potter?"

With a snort, Harry replied, "I've told you before, Headmaster; I really don't give a shit about the points. However, these three do; and I'm here to present a... united front, so to speak."

With his disappointed grandfatherly persona going full blast, Dumbledore said, "Very well. Then it behoves us to listen to what you have to say."

"Dumbledore; surely, you can't..." began Karkaroff.

Dumbledore didn't even turn to look at the man. He just held his hand up in a stop gesture and expected silence. He got it.

"Mister Diggory?" he enquired. "I take it you wish to put your views?"

"_We_ do, Headmaster," he corrected. "Harry won this event, just as he _clearly_ did in the first task. You lot robbed him of his rightful points for that task. You will _not_ rob him of his rightful points for this one. He will get full points and, if you can swing it, he'll get bonus points for _clearly_ saving the lives of both Miss Delacour and her hostage, her sister.

"This whole... farce... is supposedly about friendly competition between the schools. You, as the judges, _obviously_ seem to have forgotten that. However, _we_ have not. And Harry staying behind to assist Victor, before then saving the lives of both Miss Delacours, epitomised that. I daresay the only reason he did not remain behind to assist me is because he had to get the Delacours out of there."

He turned to look questioningly at Harry.

Harry nodded back at the boy before returning his attention to the judges. "Obviously, those who set up this event clearly forgot two important facts," he said. "First, Veela... as creatures of fire and air... are grossly disadvantaged by an event held underwater. That created a very _unfair_ playing field.

"And, second, you all were so fucking _stupid_ as to utterly forget that Veela and Merfolk are mortal enemies; and that the feud between them has existed for centuries. We, however, did not. _That's_ why I stayed back. I was worried the merfolk were going to seize their opportunity and kill both. By the way they attempted to attack as I assisted Miss Delacour, it appears we were correct.

"Now, since both also happen to be the granddaughters of the head of the main Veela enclave in Europe... and, together, are well-known to be the only children of the Head of the French DMLE... it still seemed to take the understanding of three teens to figure out what was going to happen, both in the water and afterwards, if we didn't intervene.

"Tell me, Chief Warlock Dumbledore, is magical Britain ready to prosecute a war against both magical France and the entire Veela populace? Because, if either or both of these young ladies were killed down there today, I think even people as _stupid_ as you lot have proven yourselves to be could understand what was going to happen."

He waited for that to sink in before he turned back to Diggory. "Sorry, Cedric; you were saying?"

"Errr... yes," said Diggory getting his thoughts back in order. He turned to the now thoroughly stunned judges and said, "That's even more of a reason why Harry won this event. So, we don't care how you do it, but Harry comes first by a wide margin, Victor comes second, Fleur comes third and I come fourth. _That's_ the order we rescued our hostages, which was what we were told the task was. We're agreed; now, make it happen. If you don't do it that way, all four of us will challenge your rulings, as per the contract, in an open court of findings."

Dumbledore stood a moment more looking into the faces of the resolute competitors and hostages before he turned back to the other four judges.

As the judges, again, huddled and conversed, Diggory gestured for the others to move away and form their own huddle.

Harry grinned and said, "Cedric Diggory... the idyllic Hufflepuff one moment, the epitome of Gryffindor courage the next."

"Shove it, Harry," he said, making Harry snicker, before looking at Delacour. "Is what Harry said true?" he asked. "_Is_ there a feud between the Veela and Merfolk?"

"_Oui_!" she said. "Zough, I must admeet, even _I_ forgot zat. It makes Monsieur... 'Arry's... show of bravery zat much more... impressive."

As they talked they were finally interrupted by Bagman's Sonorus. "The judges have reached a decision!" he cried.

The points were then tallied as the champions demanded. Harry received forty-eight points, Krum received forty, as did Delacour, and Diggory received thirty-eight.

Harry just snorted in amusement back at a grinning Diggory, and escorted his two wives back to the castle. This time, he walked back accompanied by the three champions and their hostages. Krum broke off to return to the ship to change, the Delacours broke off a short while later to return to their carriage to do the same, and the rest returned to the castle.

For after lunch, the competitors and their hostages were invited back to the bondmates' apartment.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Just before they entered, Professor Whittaker told them that while they were out a red-headed boy had first tried to gain entrance by demanding it, and then tried to fire curses and hexes at him. All of which, failed.

Glancing at each other, Harry turned back to the statue and asked, "Was one of those hexes... 'eat slugs'?"

"Yes, it was," replied the statue, chuckling. "That would have been an interesting experience, for a statue."

Hermione just muttered, "Ron. What an idiot."

"Well, at least we know the ward scheme for anti-curses and hexes holds up to a determined sub-par fourth year," grinned Harry.

While Harry and Hermione were changing out of their lake-dunked clothes, Daphne alerted Dobby to the influx of guests to arrive after lunch. Between them, she laid out the drinks and finger food she wanted to see served; with Dobby confidently making his own suggestions and promising he'd have everything ready while they were away. Because they would all have just had lunch, she made sure the finger food was only what Harry and Hermione called 'nibblies'.

She then fished the jar containing Skeeter out of her robes and placed it on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. "You best know, Skeeter," she said. "The jar has an unbreakable charm on it. Transform while inside it, and you'll shoot out in bloody mushed flesh and bone fragments through the air holes.

"Secondly, I'm placing a silencing charm on the jar so you cannot listen in on what's being said. We'll deal with you later. I suggest you use this time to consider just how badly you messed up."

She then stepped back a little and cast the charm on the jar.

After they'd both had a quick shower to get the smell of the lake out of their hair and off their bodies, Harry and Hermione joined Daphne back in the living room. Quickly, Daphne helped her sister-wife with her hair, making sure it was dried, treated and brushed. And then helped apply a little light makeup before touching up her own.

"You know I don't think the makeup's necessary, don't you?" asked Harry.

"Of _course_ we do, love," said Daphne, as she worked. "However, as the Ladies Potter... even if most people don't know that yet... we represent an image of the House. We have to look the part."

Once ready, the three dropped down to the Great Hall with lunch about to be served.

Walking in, as usual, with a lady on each arm had now become commonplace for Harry as far as the other denizens of Hogwarts were concerned. Other than breakfast, that morning, none could recall when the three had done otherwise since their re-sort, except for when Daphne was attacked by Flint.

When Hermione was not on Harry's right arm that morning, some thought it meant they'd had an argument. However, they quickly rethought that belief when they saw it was Hermione who Harry rescued from the bottom of the lake.

So, the thoughts of three fellow students went from a sense of happiness during breakfast, to annoyance at lunch.

Ginevra Weasley had thought, with Hermione not on his arm that morning, an opportunity was presenting itself for her to be the one on that arm. And, eventually, be the _only_ one on his arm. When Hermione suddenly popped her head out of the lake, conjured a small rowboat and hopped into it, Ginevra quickly realised what had happened. And her hopes were, once more, dashed.

Ronald Weasley thought the sight of no Hermione on Harry's arm meant she had broken it off with him and was soon to be running to his own arms in comfort. He'd been, while shovelling food into his mouth during breakfast, thinking about how he was going to make her wait - tell her he was considering things - before allowing her, out of the goodness of his heart, to be accepted back.

Her popping out of the lake did not douse those thoughts, as he wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the lake. He wasn't even _at_ the lake. He had more important things to do than watch stupid-Potter grab all the glory again. Instead, he was searching the castle trying to find her.

He'd first looked in the Gryffindor dorms but couldn't find anyone to go up to the fourth year girls' dorm to get her. He then, reluctantly, tried the library. Not finding her there, he thought she might be packing to move back to Gryffindor, so went to their apartment; after finding out from a Ravenclaw where it was.

Then the stupid statue wouldn't let him in, or announce his presence. He tried to curse it with every curse and hex he could think of, which wasn't many. However, no matter _how_ hard he tried to force magic through his wand, every single one failed. Having the statue chuckle at him as he tried just made him angrier. Eventually, while staring at his wand tip, he tried with all his might to cast a Lumos. It worked; and rendered him nearly completely blind. The statue then outright laughed at him with deep belly laughs while he tried to rub vision back into his eyes and verbally cursing it before he, finally, stormed off.

When he tried to answer the riddle by the Eagle at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, and failed to answer it, he again was unable to hex or curse it. Magically near complete exhaustion he finally stomped away.

He decided he really needed to go back to bed. However, lunch would soon be served and he couldn't miss that. He'd _starve_ if he missed lunch, as weak as he was. And he still needed to find Hermione before someone _else_ was able to provide her with comfort. And, once more, steal her from him.

Lunch saw him sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the food to appear, almost asleep, but knowing he needed to eat a big meal to recharge his energy levels. However, just before the food turned up on the tables, he was stunned to see Hermione, again, on stupid-Potter's arm walking into the Hall. Life was just so unfair. Thankfully, he wasn't put off his meal for it.

Over at Slytherin, Malfoy wasn't surprised to see Potter enter with one of his bondmates missing at breakfast. He, of course, knew _exactly_ what the second task required, and of the hostages. He just couldn't figure out why it was Granger that was missing, and not Greengrass. After all, Greengrass was the pureblood, while Granger was only a mud... muggleborn.

And that was yet another thing he couldn't stand. The ban on the word mudblood was, to him, ludicrous. After all, that's what they were. Their blood was dirty.

Now, _there_ was an idea. If he couldn't use the word 'mudblood' any more, he'd begin to use 'dirtyblood'. After all, it wasn't a banned word. And, if he could do that with 'mudblood', then he could do that with 'scarhead'.

Thinking hard about a replacement slur he finally decided upon 'scar_face_'. Yes, that'll do nicely, he thought. The mud... _dirty_blood-loving fool of a Headmaster was no match for the mind of a Malfoy.

It was about fifteen minutes later when he and the rest of the school received a really big opportunity to laugh. Weasley had managed to fall face first, unconscious, into the middle of his half-empty plate. When McGonagall hurried down and tried to revive him, nothing worked.

Madam Pomfrey had to levitate him up and hurry him from the Hall to the infirmary. Whatever was wrong with the red-headed blood-traitor - yet another word he needed to find a replacement for - a standard _Renervate_ charm wasn't strong enough. He suspected someone slipped him a Draught of the Living Death just so they wouldn't have to watch him eat. It's what he'd have done.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

A quick lunch and the three headed back to their apartment to await their guests. And the change in layout of their living room was quite significant.

The couches had all been pulled away from the fireplace, the armchair had been replaced with a couch, and there was now a couch facing the coffee table with its back to the fireplace. It formed a nice square around the coffee table as centre. Then, on the coffee table stood a nice flower arrangement; which was then surrounded by little canapés, pieces of fruit and cake.

Also on the coffee table was a pair of jugs of butterbeer surrounded by a half dozen glasses, each.

Midnight appeared miffed sitting on the floor trying to get to the good stuff on the coffee table. However, each time she reached forward with a paw, it appeared to bounce off a force field. Crookshanks watched on from one of the couches, amused.

"Did you see Ron get levitated out of the Great Hall?" asked Hermione, as she collapsed onto one of the couches, reached down and picked the half-kneazel up, placing him on her lap.

"I think everyone saw the prat levitated out of the Hall, Hermione," said Harry.

"What do you think was wrong with him?" she asked.

"Magical exhaustion," replied Daphne. "That's why the Enervate charm wouldn't work on him. He's too drained of magic for it to work."

"Magical exhau... Oh!" she said. "From when he tried to curse Professor Whittaker. Of course."

"I'm surprised, if he was _that_ exhausted, that he managed to hold out until in the middle of lunch," said Daphne.

"I'm not," disagreed Harry. "When it comes to putting food in his belly, I don't think even having a _dragon_ in his way would stop him getting it. He finally collapsed when he had _some_ food in his belly and the need to eat wasn't as great anymore."

"Harry, unless you want our visiting guests knowing we all sleep together, go shrink your bed," instructed Daphne.

Harry had just risen to his feet and was about to go do just that when he noticed the faces of his two wives. They appeared quite sad.

Thinking a bit, he said, "You know what. Do you really care if they do? I mean, they know we're bondmates; where's the harm?"

That earned him two smiles right back.

"It stays as it is," he firmly said. "And, if they ask, we won't hide it from them."

When the guests arrived it was in a rush. Diggory turned up escorting Chang, Delacour turned up with her sister, and Krum came escorting Jones; or, more likely, the other way around as Krum didn't know where their apartment was located.

"I'm glad you found the place," said Harry to Krum.

"Cedric told me, and I told Victor," smiled Jones.

"Yes," but it's still something I should have ensured you all knew when we invited you," said Harry.

"No harm dun," said Krum.

The afternoon was spent by the nine talking about their lives before the Tournament, and about the Tournament.

"When did you figure out the egg, Cedric?" asked Harry.

"Ummm... it took me about... actually it was just before Christmas," the Hufflepuff replied.

"I zink... no, it was... during Chreestmas," replied Fleur. It was ze only time I 'ad time to... devote to eet."

"About Christmas," replied Krum. "It took me quite a while haffter zat to work out a plan."

"And, you? 'Arry?" asked Fleur.

"Before Christmas," he replied.

Fleur told them about life as the daughter of a person high up in the French Ministry, although her father, Antoine, wasn't always that high.

Diggory described what it was like growing up as just an ordinary kid in Ottery St Catchpole. He had both the Weasleys and Lovegoods as nearby neighbours; but, after meeting the Weasley kids, didn't really want much to do with them.

"Too noisy!" he said.

And the Lovegoods mainly stuck to themselves. However, he did see Luna, occasionally, down in the village. He also proved to be an aficionado of muggle movies, and would go see a movie, when he could, in the local 'movie house'.

That then led to a discussion on what a 'movie' was as the others had little idea. And Harry, Hermione and Diggory gave some fine examples.

Krum then spoke about his home in south eastern Romania near the city of Constanta on the coast of the Black Sea.

"I thought you were Bulgarian," said Diggory.

"No, play for National team there," said the young man. "Romanian team even worse than Bulgarian team. Bulgarian team pay better, too."

Then it was Harry's turn. He only gave a quick overview of his supposed home-life to the previous summer; but, assured them he no longer had to return there. He spoke about the search for what was behind the door on the third floor corridor, getting past the traps and Quirrell.

Then he covered the whole heir of Slytherin and students getting petrified thing. And an overview of the battle with the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

He only lightly brushed on the whole Sirius escaping from Azkaban and believing to be coming after Harry to kill him part, and only to find it was to come and protect him and capture Pettigrew. They also explained about how they found out Ron Weasley's pet rat was actually Pettigrew in his animagus form. And discovering Sirius was innocent.

Finally, he gave the story they had for 'public' consumption about forming their bond, the two youngest Weasleys trying to potion them with love and loyalty potions, their being re-sorted and their apartment for the purposes of strengthening the bond.

That led to a quick tour of the apartment.

When everyone recharged their glasses Daphne said, "I hope you realise knowing that we do sleep together is something we don't want bandied about the castle." She specifically looked at Cho and Megan and said, "Harry has enough problems with being the so-called Boy-Who-Lived. He doesn't need everyone gossiping about his... sleeping arrangements. And, neither do Hermione or I."

Jones looked a little sad not being able to talk about it, but they could see she wouldn't. Chang, on the other hand, was likely to spill everything first chance she got.

However, Diggory saw from her expression that she wasn't being entirely honest when she said she wouldn't. So, he said to her, "They're right, Cho. Don't go spreading it around."

Then the girl looked like she'd probably keep it to herself. _Probably_. However, if anything happened to derail her relationship with Diggory, the relationship between Harry and his two ladies would very soon after that become public.

As for the tasks, the other champions asked him how he came upon the ideas he had. So, he told them how he felt a lot of witches and wizards were idiots because they couldn't get past the idea of attacking a target directly.

"I don't understand it," he said. "Everyone knows you can't attack a dragon through its magically-protected hide, so why try? No. That's why I decided that the fast way to take it down was through cutting off its air supply.

"My problem was it was a risk that I was going to kill the dragon. I know Humans can go up to three minutes without air. However, I had no idea about dragons. It turns out, it was a great deal _less_ than three minutes."

"People have been worried about coming across a dragon in the wild for years," said Chang. "Now you've shown them _all_ how easy it is to take one down."

With a shrug he smiled and said, "Happy to be of service. However, even happier to be able to claim the carcass as the slayer of the beast, just as I did with the carcass of the basilisk. Both added quite a substantial amount of galleons in the Potter vaults."

"I notice you use gillyweed for second task," said Krum. "But, how you go so fast in water?"

"I pointed my wand backwards and maintained an _Aguamenti_ charm," explained Harry. "The strong water stream flowing out of my wand was used as a water jet to push me along."

"Clever," said Delacour. "We could have done the same things with our bubblehead charms."

"No, not really," disagreed Diggory. "We were already using a lot of magical power maintaining the Bubblehead charms." Turning to Harry he asked, "Was that the reason you opted for the gillyweed? So you wouldn't have to maintain a Bubblehead charm?"

"Only a small part," replied Harry. "I just knew the body alterations from gillyweed would make it easier for me to swim. Webbed feet and hands, you see.

"The downside is I had to really work hard at silent, incantless, casting for the weeks leading up to the task."

"Zat is no easy feat," said Delacour. "Silent casting is very difficult, and not usually taught until your sixth year."

"I've found, ending up in the Tournament has required a drastic need to self-teach advanced magic," Harry grinned back.

"Oh, there is that!" laughed Diggory. "Seventh year is hard. But, I think I've learned far more trying to come up with ways to prepare for the Tournament."

"Oui," agreed Delacour. "It iz for zat reason we are... excuzed classes and eexams."

As they were talking, Harry could not help but notice young Gabrielle kept trying to watch him both carefully, and surreptitiously.

Finally, he looked right at her and said, "Don't be afraid to talk to me, Gabby. I won't bite."

She looked back at him in awe and softly asked, "How did you know _ma famille_ call me Gabby?"

'Oh, crap,' thought Harry. "Someone must have mentioned it to me," he said, before quickly changing the topic. "Are you enjoying your time in Scotland?"

"No, it eez too cold 'ere," she softly replied. "Where we go to school... Beauxbatons... it is warmer."

"I dare say it is," agreed Harry. "It's in the south of France, is it not?"

"Oui... err... yes," she said. "In zee... err... foot'ills of zee Alps. Near zee city of Avignon."

"We'll have to visit, one day," he smiled.

Before much longer, the others all decided they needed to think about leaving. "Homework waits for no wizard or witch," said Diggory. "I know we're excused from them. But, mother insists I maintain my grades for a decent position within the Ministry."

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

After seeing their guests off, Hermione spun to Harry and said, "You make sure none of them reaches that Cup first, Harry."

"That's been the plan from the get-go, love," he replied.

"I've been thinking about the graveyard," she suddenly said. "I have an idea."

That perked both her bondmates up. "Oh?" asked Daphne.

With a nod she said, "I've been thinking about the words of the ritual, and the ingredients."

"We can't do too much, love," cautioned Harry. "John told me I have to defeat him after he's been resurrected. I can't just kill him at the graveyard."

"No," she said. "He... they... needs Dumbledore to die from the ring horcrux. Dumbledore won't go after it unless Voldemort is coming back, or is already resurrected. We get Dumbledore to go after it before the third task.

"Then we can manipulate things with the ingredients to weaken Riddle enough that you should be able to easily defeat him."

"Alright," he said, thinking about what she was saying. "What do you want to cause to happen?"

With all three, again, sitting down at the rearranged couches, Hermione explained her idea. With that basic idea, they started fine-tuning it.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Back at the Ministry, Madam Bones practically flopped into her office chair, she was that tired.

The Minister and his pet toad - and she snorted at that description - had left that morning for a Heads of Government conference in Vaduz, Liechtenstein. He was planning on being away for a week. But, it would definitely be no less than three days.

The Minister had wanted to be at the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts. However, his scheduling didn't allow it. And, didn't he throw a hissy fit when he learned that? Crouch and Bagman were almost sacked on the spot when he discovered the scheduling conflict. But, by then, the contracts had already been signed, and the event could not be moved.

Almost as soon as she knew the Minister was gone, and it was too late for him to return before the conference started, Madam Bones made a move on the Floo Network Office; and, more specifically, the Floo Network Authority and it's Floo Network Regulators.

She entered the office and stated to its Head, Violetta Edgecombe, that a crime had been committed and it was believed Regulators had been responsible.

"_What?_" the witch decried. "_My_ office?"

"_Your_ office, Madam," Madam Bones shot back. "As per their employment agreements, we'll be questioning each of them to determine what they know, if anything."

"I want to talk to the Minister!" huffed Edgecombe.

"He's currently out of the country and cannot be contacted," said Madam Bones. "Shall we start with you, first?"

With not a little fear, Edgecombe sighed and nodded.

"Thank you," said Madam Bones. One of the aurors she brought with her, Master Auror Gawain Robards, hit her in the back with a cheering charm as soon as she sat down. Then he easily convinced her to hold her head back before dropping three drops of Veritaserum on her tongue.

They'd worked out using a Cheering charm first made their interviewee a lot more pliable and far less likely to anger over the use of the truth serum.

As soon as the serum took effect, Madam Bones began her questions.

"Are you now, or have you ever been, a Death Eater? Did you then, or do you now, support the policies of the wizard known as Lord Voldemort? Do you believe that muggleborns should _not_ be allowed to live in our world? Do you carry out spying for anyone? Do you accept bribes? "

With five quite succinct No's for each question, Madam Bones directed Robards to administer the antidote. As soon as the woman came around, she was hit with the Obliviation Charm.

"You were asked questions relating to a highly sensitive and confidential target concerning the theft of items from within using the Floo network," instructed Madam Bones. "You have been told that you are not permitted to discuss this with anyone, including that there is even an ongoing investigation."

As soon as the woman's mind cleared, Madam Bones thanked her for her time and called the next person in.

By the time they'd gone through all the Regulators, and moved on to the rest of the staff in the Office, they'd found another marked Death Eater and two Regulators who took bribes in the previous war and since to temporarily shut a Floo connection off the network. They would then fudge the records, and look the other way.

Their identities were noted and they were then Obliviated with the same information implanted as Madam Edgecombe.

"Damn it," she muttered when they finished with all the staff of that Office. "Young Mister Potter was on the galleon."

Looking to her two senior aurors, she said, "Right. We're going through the rest of this Department before we move on the rest."

"Same claim of a burglary ring?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Yeah; it's a good cover story," she replied. "But brooms for Broom Regulatory Control, and portkeys for the Portkey Office. Let's get it done."

They found a possible couple of future Death Eaters in Broom Regulatory Control who were such because they were unhappy with their lot in life. But found another two Death Eaters in the Portkey Office and just about all of them willing to, and having already taken, bribes.

Within the Portkey Office it was harder to find an honest witch or wizard than the other way around.

There were no problems in the Apparition Test Centre offices. With the exception of a single blood bigot - who had nothing against muggleborns, really - those folks, apparently, were far too staid.

"Where to next, Boss?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation," she replied after a moment. "We might as well work our way up."

"What about Magical Games and Sports on Level Seven?" he asked.

"Most of them are at the second task, this morning," she replied with a little shake of her head. "We'll skip them, for now, and get them next time."

"Shall I get us a couple more aurors who're on the '_Five No's_' list, Boss?" asked Robards.

As they were walking, Madam Bones thought about it for a moment and replied, "Do it. But, go down and get them, directly. I don't want loose communications running around here that anyone clever enough to do so can latch onto. And make sure they're at least fully qualified Aurors. We'll meet you on Level Five."

"Right you are, Boss," replied Robards before he headed for the lifts.

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ

Sirius had been having a ball, but he was now grumbling as if his favourite toy had vanished. He'd spent the better half of the past week plus, near terrorising the Minister's office and staff with demands to know when his godson would be receiving his Order of Merlin, First Class.

He thought to himself, 'If they thought Augusta Longbottom on a rampage was scary; they ain't seen Sirius Black!'

However, Sirius didn't just walk in, make demands and yell at flunkies. He politely asked to see the Minister, and got in to see the man after only having to wait a day.

"Mister Black," said the Minister, walking around his desk to shake Sirius's hand.

"Minister," said Sirius.

The Minister then gestured expansively towards a chair before his desk. "Please," he smarmed. "Take a seat."

"Thank you, Minister."

As the Minister retook his seat behind his desk, he asked, "Now, what can I do for you, Mister Black?"

'Straight to it before we're interrupted,' though Sirius. "Well, Minister; I find myself quite confused about something, and hope you might be able to clear the air, for me."

"Well," buffed Fudge. "I don't know if I can; however, I can certainly _try_."

"Thank you," said Sirius. "It's like this. You see, one of my godson's bondmates asked Madam Longbottom to look into why my godson has not received his Order of Merlin, First Class yet."

That made the Minister suddenly blanch. Clearly, the man had forgotten Sirius was Harry's godfather.

"Of course, the diligent witch she is, Madam Longbottom came to your offices to try and find out what the hold up was, and see if she could... assist... in speeding things up a bit.

"Now, she's only about a week into that... assistance... when, all of a sudden, the Minister organises a secret evening auror raid on a specific healer at Saint Mungo's. And, wouldn't you know it? It also happens to be the same healer treating Madam Longbottom's son and daughter-in-law. And, wouldn't you _also_ know it? The healer's been drugging the Longbottoms keeping them in their mentally ill state."

"Umm..." stammered the Minister.

"Of course, the Longbottom heroes are woken up, and Madam Longbottom... Regent Longbottom... immediately drops everything and hurries to their bedsides. Including, dropping her investigation into why my godson has not received his Order of Merlin, First Class, yet.

"What an _astounding_ coincidence; eh, Cornelius? One of the very few things that could cause Madam Longbottom to break off her investigation and... encouragement to act... of your office, and it happens. And, not only that, but it happens right in the middle of Madam Longbottom's investigation. _And_, it's you and your simpering Senior Undersecretary, who are right in the forefront of it.

"_Wow_, Cornelius. As I said, what an astounding coincidence," Sirius falsely gushed before his expression morphed into a flat stare. "The trouble is, I don't believe in coincidences."

"Ahh..."

"Here's the way I and my friends see it, Cornelius," said Sirius. "You see, everyone knows what a publicity whore you are. You see a camera aimed in your general direction and you have to posture. If you see a reporter wanting to take notes you have to gush words of self-importance. It's what you are.

"So, how is it that... when the award of an Order of Merlin, especially First Class, is such a _huge_ publicity event... you come over all reticent to make the award? Especially when it's as popular as awarding one to Harry would be."

"Errr..."

"Well, that's easy to deduce, isn't it, Cornelius? Because, if there's _one thing_ you value more than publicity, it's political power, and the holding on to that power. After all, it's why you're such a publicity addict in the first place. And, the only way you can hang on to political power is with the backing of, shall we say, certain benefactors?

"Hmm. So, either Dumbledore or Malfoy, _or both_, have demanded you block young Harry getting his well-earned and deserved Order of Merlin, First Class. That's not very polite, Cornelius.

"Umm..."

"However, I can help you see reason. You need to also be aware of some major changes in the political landscape that have recently occurred. If you had been aware of these, beforehand, you may not have so foolishly acted as you have.

"The first is that Dumbledore doesn't have the support within the Wizengamot you appear to think he has. His powerbase has been well and truly undermined. And that's happened because young Harry has reactivated the Potter alliances."

"He... did that?" asked a thoroughly cowed Fudge.

"He did," confirmed Sirius. "Young Harry, though he does not sit upon the Wizengamot yet, has effectively taken control of the alliance. And, in doing so, has greatly reduced _Dumbledore_'s support base. He is no longer, and hasn't been for a while, Dumbledore's 'man'."

Sirius watched as Fudge tried to think that out.

"But, not only that, Cornelius," he continued. "I'm taking back control of the _Black_ alliance."

Fudge's eyes widened so much they nearly bugged out of his head.

With a slow nod and smirk, Sirius said, "I see you understand what that means. It means much of _Malfoy's_ alliance is being stripped away from him.

"So, you see, Cornelius; you're worrying about the wrong two wizards and their threats. Malfoy may have money to, shall we say, support your re-election campaigns; but, that's about _all_ he has now. Together, Harry and I have the numbers to make your re-election quite impossible should we wish it. We may even have the numbers to get you booted from office. That is, of course, if we thought we'd need to.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you, Cornelius?" he asked.

"I..." tried Fudge. "Err... Yes. Yes; I understand."

"I thought you might," smirked Sirius. "I believe you're leaving us for about a week in a few days."

"Errr... yes," replied Fudge. "A... Heads of Government meeting in some dinky foreign country in Europe."

"Liechtenstein," said Sirius. "I think _at least_ a week away from magical Britain meeting with your peers should do you a _world_ of good, Cornelius. You should take Senior Undersecretary Umbridge with you, if you weren't already. Order your office not to contact either of you unless it's concerning the existence of a state of war, or something. Take time to relax.

"Then, when you feel well-rested after your not less than one and not more than two weeks away from the office, you come back here and immediately organise young Harry's award ceremony for his Order of Merlin, First Class. You should plan on awarding it to him no later than the end of March; preferably, earlier. Alright, Cornelius?"

"Umm... yes. Capital idea," he said.

"Nice chatting with you, Cornelius," said Sirius, rising to his feet. "I'll see myself out."

Without even looking back, Sirius simply strode from the room. As he walked out of the Minister's offices, he thought to himself, 'And, that's how the _Blacks_ do it.'

_‗_  
>—==(oIo)==—<br>ˇ


End file.
